Harry Potter et les Braises de la Renaissance
by Light Hane
Summary: Après la guerre, le monde magique renaît de ses cendres. Mais certaines braises restent ardentes et il faut prendre garde à ne pas se brûler… DM/HP à venir. Post T7 - l'épilogue n'est cependant pas pris en compte.
1. Encore du courrier

**Posté le: **26/08/2012

**Résumé : **_Après la guerre, le monde magique renaît de ses cendres. Mais certaines braises restent ardentes et il faut prendre garde à ne pas se brûler… DM/HP à venir. Post T7 - l'épilogue n'est cependant pas pris en compte. _

**Ratings & Avertissements : **_Pas de scènes de sexe décrites. Pas de violence non plus. En tous cas, ce n'est pas prévu. L'histoire mettra en scène le couple Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter donc si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous êtes libres de partir. _

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, à part l'histoire. Je m'excuse de me servir du résultat de son dur labeur pour écrire n'importe quoi et satisfaire mon imagination débordante.__Même si on ne dirait pas, je respecte énormément son travail. Pour moi, la fanfiction est un moyen de travailler mon écriture et de ne jamais dire « adieu » à ce monde que j'aime tellement. _

**1ère note (about me (&you)): **

_**« 'Cause I'm back / Yes, I'm back / Well I'm back » (AC/DC, Back in Black) **_

Je suis de retour dans le domaine des longues fanfictions DMHP avec cette histoire. J'espère ne pas avoir trop perdu la main, peut-être même avoir progressé (qui sait ?), et que ça vous plaira. J'ai repris certains des thèmes abordés dans mon OS « Le jeu du serpent », pour les développer parce que j'estime qu'ils le méritent. Rassurez-vous, il y aura quand même pas mal de nouveautés. Je vous invite bien sûr à, si vous le souhaitez, commenter. Les avis sont toujours intéressants pour un/e jeun/e auteur/e.

**2****ème**** note (about disclaimer) : **_« Encore du courrier » est le titre du chapitre 22 de « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban » (tome III)_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, espérant satisfaire vos attentes,**

_Light Hane. _

"THEY SAY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY

WE'RE GONNA HAVE A GOOD TIME

I'M GLAD IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU"

**[**_**Birthday **_**- The Beatles]**

* * *

**1**

**Encore du courrier**

Une agréable soirée d'été s'achevait. Le vent soufflait, à l'origine d'un tendre chuchotis que les herbes folles et les fleurs sauvages propageaient à travers la campagne anglaise. Tandis que le ciel s'assombrissait sans hâte, les étoiles venaient éclairer de sinueux sentiers qui serpentaient entre les rondes collines et menaient jusqu'à des prés verdoyants. Dans l'un d'eux, sous le feuillage d'un magnifique chêne, une table était dressée. Bien loin des bruyants applaudissements de la société magique et des folies sensuelles des villes, Harry Potter dégustait un délicieux dîner d'anniversaire en compagnie de ses proches.

Une douce lumière, provenant des lampions suspendus à l'arbre, éclairait la petite assemblée. Deux chaises étaient vides : Mrs Weasley, accompagnée par Percy, était partie à la cuisine s'occuper des desserts. Les convives discutaient et savouraient un exquis vin des elfes en attendant leur retour. Harry, qui était assis au milieu, à la meilleure place, profitait de sa position pour entendre toutes les conversations.

Sur sa gauche, Ron, Hermione et Ginny abordaient leurs projets d'avenir avec Neville et Luna, installés en face. Hermione envisageait de suivre plusieurs matières universitaires à la fois (à cette annonce, Ron s'étrangla avec l'air qu'il respirait) car elle voulait réunir « toutes les compétences requises au bon développement de la S.A.L.E ». Elle comptait également passer ses A.S.P. en candidat libre dès qu'elle le pourrait, ce qu'Harry considérait comme un acte parfaitement inutile. Neville, lui, désirait se consacrer entièrement et uniquement à la botanique. Il avait en vue un laboratoire magique spécialisé dans les plantes médicinales. Ron fit part de leur ambition, à Harry et à lui-même, de profiter des Procès du lendemain pour s'informer des postes proposés par le nouveau gouvernement au Ministère de la Magie. Quant à Luna et Ginny, il leur restait encore une année d'études à effectuer à l'école de Poudlard. Elles avaient hâte de retourner au château et de voir de leurs yeux les résultats des intenses rénovations menées par les magiciens les puissants du pays.

A la droite d'Harry, Charlie, Bill, Mr Weasley et Hagrid partageaient leurs opinions sur le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, un ancien anonyme nommé Thomas Willow.

« On ne sait pas d'où il sort, ce type, disait Charlie. Personne n'a jamais entendu parler de lui. Quand j'ai lu son nom accolé à la fonction de Ministre, j'ai cru que c'était une blague.

— Il faut croire que tu vis depuis trop longtemps en Roumanie, plaisanta Bill. A Londres, c'est une figure politique depuis deux ou trois ans.

— Figure politique, je n'irais pas jusque-là, modéra Mr Weasley avec un geste significatif de la main. Il a expérimenté un certain nombre de postes différents, on peut dire qu'il a fait son trou et atteint une petite notoriété. Rien de plus, jusqu'au mois dernier.

— J'ai lu son parcours dans un hors-série de la Gazette, dit Bill, tout en jouant avec ses couverts. Ses parents sont riches, ils l'ont envoyé étudier en Suisse, il a beaucoup voyagé et a travaillé avec un ministre moldu puis comme commercial dans une fabrique de jouets magiques et enfin au Bureau International des lois magiques. Pendant la guerre, il a essayé d'obtenir du soutien du côté des sorciers d'Europe afin de s'unir contre Voldemort. Il n'était pas appuyé par le gouvernement alors la France et l'Allemagne, sur lesquelles il comptait beaucoup, n'ont pas accepté de l'aider. Mais c'était plutôt une bonne idée.

— Je pense qu'il a les qualités de base, affirma Mr Weasley.

— Sauf que personne ne le connaissait avant les élections, insista Charlie. Comment a-t-il pu recueillir autant de votes ?

— Tu penses qu'il y a eu fraude ? » intervint Harry, sincèrement surpris.

Il savait que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses mais, personnellement, il éprouvait une certaine sympathie pour Thomas Willow. Il trouvait que la Première Loi de Protection des elfes de maison était un bon début (même si Hermione disait que c'était très insuffisant) et il ne voyait pas qui pouvait s'opposer à la réforme des valeurs administratives. Le lendemain, les Procès Noirs (rien que le nom lui tordit les entrailles tant l'idée de s'y rendre le tracassait) débuteraient, après une préparation minutieuse et sans précipitation. « Nous voulons que la justice soit rendue dans des conditions exemplaires pour qu'elle soit la plus juste possible », avait déclaré Thomas Willow. Les procès des Mangemorts porteraient l'ultime coup d'épée à l' « ère Voldemort » et le Ministère promettait une « Fête de la Victoire » quand les « heures noires seront définitivement derrière nous ». De l'avis d'Harry, ces principes étaient tout à fait honorables. En plus, il avait vu plusieurs photos de Thomas Willow dans la presse et lui avait trouvé un air chaleureux, ce qui ne gâtait rien.

« Fraude ? répéta Charlie. Non ! Je ne parle pas de ça…

— Les gens lui font confiance, dit Hagrid. Après la guerre, c'est qu'on recherche : la confiance.

— Willow n'a été mêlé à aucun scandale, il n'a jamais fréquenté ni les familles influentes ni les salons de la haute société, il n'est pas extraordinairement riche et ne semble pas particulièrement attiré par le pouvoir. Tous ces points font des différences cruciales avec les autres candidats. Personnellement, je le pense digne de l'office. Il parait honnête.

— Il parait, releva Charlie, qui ne démordait pas de sa position. Moi, je pense que l'Angleterre a été dupée. Il me semble justement trop honnête pour l'être vraiment. »

Enfin, en bout de table, Fleur écoutait Audrey, la nouvelle petite amie de Percy, parler de son travail. Elle était la nouvelle directrice du Comité de la Gestion, de la Finance et de l'Economie Magique. C'était une jeune femme charmante et d'une intelligence précieuse au Ministère. Harry tendit l'oreille quelques minutes avant d'abandonner : les histoires d'argent lui passaient au-dessus de la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent de beau, de l'autre côté ? lui demanda Ron alors qu'il revenait vers eux.

— Charlie pense que le nouveau Ministre n'est pas aussi digne de confiance qu'il en a l'air et ton père n'est pas d'accord », résuma Harry en se servant du vin.

Il remua doucement son verre et le liquide argenté clapota contre les parois. Il n'était pas un habitué de ce genre de boisson. Il n'avait trempé ses lèvres dans du vin moldu qu'une seule fois et avait détesté ça. Il n'y avait rien de comparable entre le goût amer d'une des bouteilles de l'oncle Vernon avec les saveurs délicates et sucrées de ce qu'il buvait ce soir. Le vin des elfes était léger, empreint d'un doux parfum fleuri, et, Harry en aurait mis sa main à couper, magique. Après une gorgée, il se sentait incroyablement brillant. Il avait l'impression que de grandes qualités de locuteur émergeaient en lui et que, sans rien savoir de plus, il pourrait discourir des heures durant sur n'importe quel thème.

Quand il porta son verre à sa bouche, Luna lui conseilla :

« Ne bois pas trop, Harry. Papa dit toujours que le vin des elfes a des propriétés insoupçonnées qui pourraient nous perdre.

— Je ferai très attention », promit Harry avec un sourire.

Tout en buvant, il écouta Ron se moquer de Charlie.

« A mon avis, il est un peu parano… Il fréquente trop les dragons et il ne comprend plus les humains. Ce Willow m'a l'air sympathique. Il ne faut pas voir des manipulateurs partout. Et puis qui serait assez idiot pour tenter de prendre le contrôle absolu du pays juste après que Voldemort ait été éradiqué ? Cette fois, nous sommes bien au courant de comment les choses se passent.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Neville. La politique, c'est quelque chose de très compliqué. J'ai toujours trouvé que le Ministère était un endroit un peu malsain…Je veux dire, tous ces gens dont l'ambition est d'organiser, structurer, commander…J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre qu'Harry et toi vouliez participer à ça.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu connais forcément la nouvelle devise du Ministère : « Confiance, Justice & Liberté : les vraies valeurs magiques, dit Harry en se penchant vers Neville. Elle représente le changement qui s'est opéré et promet un gouvernement différent des précédents. Willow a basé sa campagne sur la transparence politique, la justice magique et la sécurité des libertés individuelles. L'une de ses premières réformes a été de créer une Police des Valeurs Magiques. Un ancien juge, un Auror (Kingsley), un membre du Magenmagot ainsi que plusieurs célébrités extérieures au Ministère, notamment le dirigeant de la firme Nimbus, ont pour mission d'assister le Ministre dans ses décisions mais aussi de contrôler son pouvoir. Le Ministère de la Magie joue à présent la carte de la transparence avec la communauté magique et promet d'être plus sûr et moins borné que les années précédentes. Je pense qu'il faut s'assurer que tout se passe comme sur le papier. Si nous sommes au cœur du monument, il nous sera plus facile d'en surveiller la reconstruction. Aujourd'hui, notre monde renaît de ses cendres et nous devons vérifier que tout se passe bien. »

Ce discours plissa le front d'Hermione et laissa Neville un peu étonné. Harry sentit son visage s'embraser sous leurs regards insistants. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ces paroles étaient sorties de sa bouche. Le vin des elfes devait y être pour quelque chose. D'ailleurs, Ginny devait être arrivée à la même conclusion car elle lui tapota la joue d'un air amusé.

« Je crois que notre Harry a bu un peu trop de vin !

— Oh, ce n'est pas très alcoolisé, fit Ron en regardant l'étiquette sur la bouteille. Et puis, il y avait quand même des choses censées dans ce qu'il a dit, non ? »

Il paraissait un peu inquiet de sa propre compréhension des paroles d'Harry.

« Ce n'était pas si mal, reconnut Hermione avec un demi-sourire. Tu as fait quelques progrès depuis l'A.D. »

Harry secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Comme Neville, la politique, que ce soit celle des Moldus ou des sorciers, le rebutait depuis longtemps. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre des décisions depuis un bureau et le côté administratif des choses lui déplaisait toujours. Mais le poste de directeur du Bureau des Aurors était vacant.

Il l'avait su par la Gazette du Sorcier et le journaliste avait insisté sur le fait que cette fonction ne se résumait pas à diriger les Aurors. Certes, une partie du travail consistait à traquer ceux qui pratiquaient la magie noire ainsi que les auteurs de crime magique cependant il y avait également un important rôle à jouer auprès du Ministre et des directeurs de Départements. Ainsi, les Aurors agissaient main dans la main avec la plupart des autres fonctions du Ministère de la Magie. Et Harry, qui avait toujours rêvé d'être Auror, se passionnait pour ce poste depuis qu'il avait lu l'article. C'était un travail d'action, un travail utile, comme il le souhaitait. Seules les lourdes responsabilités qui l'accompagnaient l'inquiétaient fortement et pendant plusieurs semaines, il avait changé d'avis de nombreuses fois. Finalement, un jour où il était dans une passe résolue, il avait fait part de son ambition à Ron. Ron l'avait vivement encouragé, puisqu'il souhaitait lui-même devenir Auror, et maintenant qu'il en avait parlé à quelqu'un, Harry ne voyait pas comment retourner sur ses pas.

« Voilà le dessert ! » lança soudain Ginny, le tirant de ses réflexions par la manche.

Harry sursauta et se tourna dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquait. Mrs Weasley rejoignait le pré en marche arrière, la baguette levée. Elle était suivie par deux énormes gâteaux, une tarte et une coupe gigantesque de glace qui flottaient dans les airs. Percy fermait la marche, surveillant le bon déroulement des délicates opérations. Chacun s'empressa de faire une belle place sur la table et les plats se posèrent en douceur.

Harry faisait honneur à la tarte à la mélasse tout en discutant de Quidditch avec Ron, Neville et Ginny lorsqu'il reçut son premier cadeau, de la part d'Hagrid. Il s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette et déchira précautionneusement l'emballage. Une étrange petite boîte roula alors sur la table. A la fois ronde, carrée et pointue, elle n'avait pas de forme définie. Elle scintillait de toutes les couleurs, comme un diamant, frémissait sur elle-même et des volutes de fumée parfumée s'en échappaient.

« Waouh ! » souffla Ron.

Harry retourna l'objet. Une douce mélodie résonna dans le silence nocturne. Quand la dernière note s'éteignit, la partie supérieure de la boîte s'ouvrit. Harry s'empressa de regarder à l'intérieur. Il trouva, posée sur un écrin de velours rouge, une perle rose. Il essaya de la sortir mais dès qu'elle apparut à l'air libre, elle disparut.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hagrid ? murmura-t-il, fortement intrigué.

— Le vendeur appelait ça une « Boîte aux mille malices ».

— Non ! s'écria Bill d'un coup. C'est impossible ! Tu veux bien me la passer deux minutes, s'il te plaît, Harry ? »

Harry obéit et la tendit à Charlie qui la posa devant Bill. Avec sa baguette magique, celui-ci la tapota en un point précis sur l'une des parois. Aussitôt un oiseau à ressort jaillit de l'une des pointes, pourtant bien trop étroite pour le contenir.

« Incroyable ! C'est bien une boîte aux mille malices !

— Et qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste, cette boîte ? demanda Hermione, posant la question qui brûlait les lèvres d'Harry.

— C'est une boîte, répondit Luna. Une boîte magique. Il n'y en a qu'une dizaine dans le monde. Elle renferme mille malices qu'il faut trouver. C'est une sorte de jouet, en fait.

— Exactement. J'ai eu la chance d'en avoir déjà une entre les mains et son possesseur m'avait montré cette malice, dit Bill en montrant l'oiseau à ressort.

— Où as-tu vu ça ? s'enquit Mrs Weasley, les sourcils froncés.

— En Egypte. Un client de la banque n'avait plus que ça comme objet de valeur et il voulait me la confier en gage pour obtenir un crédit.

— Et tu as pu en profiter pour combien de temps ? fit Ginny.

— J'ai dû refuser son offre. Les règles de Gringotts n'incluent pas les boîtes à malice comme gage possible.

— Non ! s'écria Ron. Tu n'as pas pu faire ça !

— Si…

— Mais tu aurais eu plein de temps pour percer les mille malices !

— Tant pis, c'est comme ça, dit Bill, fataliste. Et puis, grâce à Hagrid, on en profitera, des mille malices ! »

Harry contemplait son cadeau, incrédule. Les cadeaux d'Hagrid étaient toujours surprenants mais celui-ci battait tous les records. La boîte glissait entre ses doigts moites pendant qu'il la tournait et retournait, à la recherche d'autres indices. Les tremblements dus à des vibrations magiques n'arrangeaient en rien son état d'excitation et il finit par relever les yeux sur Hagrid.

« Hagrid… »

Il ne savait pas comment dire. Les effets du vin devaient s'être estompés. Il se contenta donc de presser de toutes ses forces les énormes mains du demi-géant entre les siennes. Hagrid hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Ensuite Fleur se leva pour apporter à Harry le cadeau qu'elle et Bill lui avait acheté : un disque de rock sorcier. Le groupe s'appelait _The Doxys_ et l'album _Welcome to Hogwarts_.

« Il ne fallait pas, marmonna Harry, gêné de cette attention.

— Mais ce n'est rien du tout ! s'écria Fleur et elle lui plaqua deux baisers sonores sur les joues. Tu l'as bien mérité ! Tu es notre héros ! »

Il se sentit encore plus mal, si c'était possible. Heureusement, Ron apporta une brillante diversion :

« Oh ! Regarde ! Charlie a de la poudre de griffe de dragon ! »

Hermione qui s'était mise debout pour voir la boîte aux mille malices fut la première à étudier le petit flacon. Elle le leva au-dessus d'elle pour l'observer d'un air suspicieux.

« On dit que c'est un stimulant intellectuel très efficace mélangé à des feuilles de menthe et à des œufs de fée… C'est vrai ?

— Absolument pas, fit Charlie. En fait, la poudre de griffe de dragon est un simple antidouleur très efficace.

— Et pourquoi j'en aurais besoin ? demanda Harry, brusquement inquiet.

— Pour la gueule de bois, demain matin », répondit Charlie en montrant du doigt son verre presque vide.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, excepté Mrs Weasley qui s'aperçut que presque toutes les bouteilles servies étaient vides et décida de sauver celles qui restaient. Elle alla les ranger au Terrier en maugréant contre les jeunes qui buvaient de plus en plus et les adultes qui n'avaient toujours pas appris à se modérer.

« A moi ! lança Ron. Un cadeau qui sert à quelque chose, pour changer ! » ajouta-t-il, moqueur, à l'intention de Charlie.

Harry sourit et, après déballage, constata que Ron ne faisait pas de la publicité mensongère. Il lui avait offert un accélérateur pour son Eclair de Feu.

« J'ai vu ça dans le magasin de Quidditch, expliqua Ron. Bien sûr, il ne permet pas d'aller aussi vite que l'Eclair de Feu III mais il permet de soutenir la comparaison. Je me doutais que tu n'avais pas envie de changer de balai. »

Harry l'écouta à peine, tout préoccupé par les différents réglages de l'appareil. C'était sans doute l'un des instruments de Quidditch les plus compliqués qu'il ait jamais vu et le mode d'emploi, épais comme un annuaire téléphonique, lui serait bien utile.

Ginny fut la suivante. Elle lui avait acheté toute une collection de nouveaux vêtements Moldus et une robe de soirée.

« C'est un peu plus consistant que ce que je t'ai offert l'an dernier, plaisanta-t-elle.

— J'avais beaucoup aimé quand même », dit Harry.

Il se pencha en avant et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il sentit tous ses muscles se détendre tandis qu'une sensation de flottement se répandait dans son corps.

Percy lui avait offert le livre le plus ennuyeux de la Terre, un lourd volume sur l'évolution des lois magiques. Ce n'était pas contre Percy mais Harry était sûr qu'il ne le lirait jamais. Mr et Mrs Weasley, en plus du dîner, lui donnèrent un sablier magique. Neville, par l'esprit de plaisanterie, lui avait fait un T-shirt portant l'inscription « Sauveur de l'Humanité » que Charlie et Ron s'empressèrent de lui faire enfiler de force. Hermione et Luna avaient réalisé ensemble un bel album photo souvenirs de leurs années Poudlard.

« Oh mon Dieu, Ron, c'était quoi cette coupe ? demanda Bill, visiblement effrayé devant les cheveux de son frère lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans. J'avais complètement oublié…

— Oh, Hermione, tu étais trop mignonne quand tu étais petite ! » minauda Fleur en montrant une photo de la première année où Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis sur un banc, dans le parc ensoleillée de l'école.

Ils souriaient et faisaient de grands signes à l'appareil.

« Je ne me souviens pas de cette photo, fit remarquer Harry en se passant la main sur le front.

— Mais si ! Ce sont les jumeaux qui l'ont… »

Hermione s'interrompit en milieu de phrase et se mordit la lèvre avant de retomber sur sa chaise. Cependant, dans le brouhaha ambiant, personne ne l'avait entendue. Harry eut l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait mangé était en train de se métamorphoser en une grosse masse cimentée qui lui plombait l'estomac. Les jumeaux. Il n'y avait plus de jumeaux. Il ne restait plus que leur ombre.

« Tu reveux de la glace, mon chéri ? demanda Mrs Weasley à Harry en s'apercevant de sa mine sombre.

— Oh non, ça ira, merci !

— Tu n'aimes pas ? s'étonna Ron, qui était très occupé entre sa part de cheesecake et son impressionnant monticule de ladite glace.

— Si, je n'ai juste plus faim », répondit Harry.

C'était la stricte vérité : il se sentait incapable d'avaler ne serait-ce qu'une miette de plus. Il se remit à contempler la nappe.

Quand Ron eut fini son assiette, lui, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna quittèrent la table pour une promenade digestive au clair de lune. Ils traversèrent le pré, les hautes herbes caressant leurs jambes nues, dévalèrent la pente et suivirent l'un des sentiers qui faisait le tour des collines. Le silence frais de la nuit remit de l'ordre dans les pensées embrumées par l'alcool d'Harry.

« C'était une très belle fête, Harry, dit Luna d'une voix légère comme une plume.

— Grâce à Mrs Weasley, une fois encore, sourit-il.

— Elle sait tout faire, ta mère, dit Neville à Ginny. Elle est incroyable. »

Ginny hocha la tête, ne sachant que répondre, et se colla contre Harry. Bien que les hautes températures de l'après-midi soient retombées, sa peau était brûlante. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et frotta doucement son pouce avec le sien. Neville avançait à leur hauteur, sur le côté du sentier, les poings dans les poches, les yeux levés au ciel. Devant eux, Luna bondissait plus qu'elle ne marchait, elle semblait portée par le vent, comme une fée. Enfin, Ron et Hermione suivaient, avec des murmures inaudibles et des rires étouffés.

Le chemin les emmena loin. La campagne était paisible mais le silence fit resurgir les Procès Noirs dans l'esprit d'Harry et son cœur s'emballa. Le cabinet du Ministre en personne lui avait envoyé une convocation en tant que témoin et il ne s'imaginait pas refuser — d'ailleurs, il ignorait s'il le pouvait. Il avait conscience de l'importance de ces procès et de témoigner pour ceux qui n'en avaient plus les moyens, de parler pour les morts contre leurs assassins. Tout comme le Ministre, il était d'avis que même si Voldemort avait été immolé, la guerre ne serait pas terminée tant que ses fidèles n'avaient pas été jugés. Mais rien que la perspective de mener cette bataille lui-même le fatiguait. Une année à courir l'Angleterre l'avait épuisé, aussi bien moralement que physiquement, et il n'avait plus de forces pour ce dernier combat. Il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur, de décevoir tout le monde.

Alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, Ginny remarqua sa nervosité grandissante et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça sera facile, non, je ne peux pas, mais je peux t'assurer que tout ira bien. Tu vas t'en sortir, parce que tu t'en sors toujours et que je te le dis. »

Les douces sonorités de sa voix ne suffirent pas à calmer Harry cependant il se sentit un peu réconforté par le soutien infaillible qu'elle lui portait.

Quand ils arrivèrent au pré des Weasley, tout le monde était déjà rentré au Terrier et la table s'était évaporée.

« Ah les vieux, dit Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. Ils se couchent avec les poules.

— Nous devrions y aller », dit Luna à Neville.

Elle avait invité Neville à passer la semaine chez elle. Elle tendit les doigts en souriant et attrapa les poignets de son ami.

« Oui, peut-être », dit-il, visiblement un peu troublé par cette brusque décision.

Comme le voulait Luna, ils lancèrent « A plus tard ! » et s'éloignèrent dans la nuit. Ils agitèrent leurs mains unies en direction d'Harry, Hermione et les Weasley, qui répondirent d'un même geste. Ils disparurent dans l'obscurité puis Harry bailla et Hermione l'imita.

« Vous êtes déjà fatigués ? s'emporta Ron. Mais il n'est que… »

Il consulta sa montre et Ginny éclata de rire en lisant l'heure.

« Il n'est qu'une heure du matin, dit-elle, sarcastique. Rien ne presse. »

Ils redescendirent donc la colline et empruntèrent cette fois le sentier du Terrier. Ils coupèrent ensuite par un verger voisin pour arriver plus vite à la grande bâtisse biscornue. La maison était sombre et silencieuse lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Pour ne faire aucun bruit, ils retirèrent leurs chaussures en bas des marches avant de monter, éclairant les escaliers de leurs baguettes magiques.

« Tout le monde est déjà parti, chuchota Harry.

— Juste Hagrid, répondit Ginny sur le même ton. Les autres dorment tous ici.

— D'ailleurs, ça faisait des histoires avec Fleur, l'autre jour, précisa Ron. Tu n'as pas entendu ?

— Non, quel est le problème ?

— Maman refuse qu'elle et Bill partage une chambre lorsqu'ils sont ici.

— C'est ridicule », renifla Ginny.

Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage, là où les filles avaient leur chambre. Harry embrassa Ginny pendant que Ron embrassait Hermione, évitant soigneusement de regarder sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Ensuite les deux jeunes hommes poursuivirent leur ascension seuls jusqu'au troisième étage où ils couchaient.

« C'est agréable, non ? »

Harry opina. Il savait de quoi parlait Ron sans avoir besoin de poser la question. Lui aussi songeait souvent à la période paisible qu'ils traversaient. Il avait d'ailleurs parfois l'impression que tout était trop beau être vrai et que ça ne durerait pas. En dix-huit ans, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi tranquille. Et le ciel au-dessus de sa tête n'avait jamais été aussi bleu.

« J'ai du mal à le croire », avoua-t-il, toujours à voix basse.

Ron s'immobilisa, remonta la lueur de sa baguette sur leurs visages.

« Moi aussi, de temps en temps. Après tout ça… »

Sa main trembla et la lumière retomba sur leurs pieds.

« La nuit surtout. Maintenant que tes cauchemars ne sont plus que des cauchemars », murmura-t-il.

Harry revit brusquement la bouche de Voldemort remuer devant lui. Il frissonna tandis que l'image se dissipait. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, se frottant nerveusement les bras.

« Désolé. J'essayais pourtant de ne pas te réveiller.

— Non, c'est rien. Je ne dirais pas que c'est « normal »…Mais c'est humain, non ? »

Ron n'attendait pas de réponse et Harry n'en donna pas. Ils montèrent les trois dernières marches puis Ron éteignit consciencieusement sa baguette.

« Je ne voudrais pas réveiller George, dit-il à Harry d'un ton grave.

— Tu as raison. »

Depuis presque trois mois qu'il vivait au Terrier, Harry n'avait dû apercevoir George Weasley que deux ou trois fois.

Ils passèrent devant la porte de sa chambre sur la pointe des orteils et entrèrent dans la leur, juste à côté. Une fois le battant clos, ils purent allumer le plafonnier.

Quand il avait retrouvé la chambre de Ron, la première fois après la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait pensé quelque chose d'étrange. Tout était exactement comme à leur départ : les posters des Canons de Chudley, le vieux lit moelleux et les murs orange vif. La pièce était identique à celle qu'ils avaient laissée en partant à la recherche des Horcruxes. A l'extérieur, tout avait changé, le monde s'était transformé. Même à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes, tout était différent. Mais cette chambre, elle, n'avait pas changé. L'idée de revenir y dormir avait donné à Harry, l'espace de quelques instants, l'impression que la boucle était bouclée.

Ron se débarrassa de son T-shirt et le jeta dans un coin, à même le sol, avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur son lit.

« Je vais faire un tour à la douche, dit Harry. A moins que tu ne veuilles… ?

— Non, c'est bon, j'irais après. »

Harry prit son pyjama sur l'une des étagères de Ron et retourna lentement sur le palier pour rejoindre la minuscule salle d'eau. Il se brossa d'abord les dents avant de s'enfermer dans la petite cabine de douche. Il s'efforça de faire vite. Il profita du fait que ses cheveux soient mouillés pour les coiffer un peu. A son retour, en repassant devant la chambre de Georges, il remarqua que, cette fois, des rais de lumière filtraient de dessous la porte. Il se demanda si c'était lui qui l'avait réveillé et il hésita à frapper pour s'excuser. Finalement, il renonça.

Comme prétexte, il se dit qu'il n'allait pas le déranger plus. En vérité, il n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de se trouver face à lui.

Dans leur chambre, Ron s'était endormi, en travers de son lit, encore vêtu de son pantalon et de ses chaussettes. Un sourire furtif glissa sur les lèvres d'Harry en le voyant ainsi et il alla fermer les volets.

En se penchant par la fenêtre pour les attraper, il vit Coquecigrue et Errol, les hiboux de la maison, qui revenaient de la chasse, leurs proies entre leurs serres. Il jeta également un coup d'œil à la grosse lune ronde. Du haut de ses millénaires, elle semblait veiller sur eux, comme un parent très âgé. Etonnamment, à cette réflexion, une nouvelle vague de paix monta doucement dans sa poitrine. Malgré lui, il lâcha le volet, se contentant de respirer l'air vif de la nuit. Il se sentit comme plus pur à l'intérieur.

Ron laissa échapper un bruyant ronflement. Harry se secoua, acheva sa manœuvre et se retourna vers l'intérieur. Il alla éteindre la lumière avant de s'allonger sur le matelas de camping sur lequel il dormait. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur une pile de magazines, qui ployait dangereusement au-dessus de lui.

Il resta un long moment les yeux ouverts dans le noir à songer à toutes sortes de choses. Il aurait voulu rêvasser à la belle journée qu'il venait de vivre mais les Procès Noirs revinrent lui tenailler le ventre, leurs dents plus pointues que jamais. D'ici quelques heures, il serait au Ministère, face à ses ennemis, et que dirait-il ? Il y réfléchissait depuis des semaines, il avait bien ébauché un ou deux « témoignages », mais il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Il y avait certes peu de risques pour que les Mangemorts réussissent à convaincre qui que ce soit dans l'assemblée de leur innocence néanmoins le Ministre avait fait le serment que chaque déclaration serait écoutée. Harry connaissait très, voire trop, bien certains des accusés et il éprouvait quelques craintes à l'égard de quelques-uns d'entre eux.

On espérait tellement des Procès Noirs. Harry pensait à toutes les familles déchirées comme l'était celle des Weasley, anéantie par la mort de Fred. La mort de Fred…Elle créait mille malaises quand l'évocation de vieux souvenirs la faisait surgir quand on ne s'y attendait pas. Elle avait transpercée chacun d'entre eux de part en part. Ron, qu'il avait entendu plus d'une fois pleurer dans la salle de bains. Ginny, qu'il avait tant serrée contre lui pour épancher la souffrance. Mrs et Mr Weasley, les parents qui survivaient à leur enfant. Et George…George qui restait enfermé dans sa chambre et qui ne parlait à personne. George qui restait seul avec son chagrin. Et toutes ces familles, à l'image de celle qui l'avait adopté, attendaient réparation des Procès Noirs. Mais un procès, ce n'est qu'un procès, pensait Harry. Cette bataille, peu importe le courage et la noblesse avec lesquels elle serait menée, elle était perdue d'avance.

* * *

En sortant de la salle de bains, Harry croisa Mrs Weasley sur le palier. Elle montait sans doute voir George puisqu'elle portait une assiette de toasts. Harry se doutait que, comme chaque matin, George ignorerait ses appels et qu'elle redescendrait avec les aliments. Il supposait que George avait trouvé un autre moyen de se nourrir que de faire face à sa mère.

« Ah, bonjour Harry. Est-ce que Ron aussi est levé ?

— Oui. On a tout juste fini de se préparer, on va descendre déjeuner.

— Très bien. Juste une dernière question, le rappela-t-elle alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte. A quelle heure vas-tu au Ministère ?

— Oh, je vais à l'ouverture, pour treize heures.

— D'accord, merci. »

Elle replia les doigts et alla frapper à la porte de George tandis qu'Harry retournait dans sa chambre.

Il trouva Ron occupé à jouer avec sa boîte aux mille malices. Enfin, jouer était un bien grand mot. Ron ne paraissait pas s'amuser beaucoup : il avait les sourcils froncés et la mine boudeuse.

« Du nouveau ? demanda Harry.

— Non, grommela Ron. Absolument rien. J'ai testé pleins de formules pourtant. Je ne sais plus quoi inventer.

— Danse en slip de bain sur « Un chaudron plein de passion », suggéra malicieusement Harry.

Ron le fusilla du regard et lui lança la boîte d'un geste brusque. Heureusement, Harry la rattrapa habilement.

« Danse toi-même. C'est _ta_ boîte après tout.

— Je sais, fit Harry avec un sourire. Mais je ne suis pas pressé. J'ai toute la vie pour découvrir les mille malices. Bon, tu veux descendre petit-déjeuner ?

— Bof, pas très faim après hier. Mais on peut rejoindre les filles. »

Harry acquiesça et posa la boîte sur une étagère avant de sortir sur le palier. Ils passèrent devant Mrs Weasley qui faisait un tour dans la salle de bains, comme si elle espérait que George joue à cache-cache avec le rideau de douche. Ni lui ni Ron ne firent de commentaires et ils descendirent l'escalier d'un pas lourd.

Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà dans la cuisine. Hermione était plongée dans un énorme livre poussiéreux qu'Harry imagina un instant être _La Grande Histoire des Lois des Sorciers de Grande Bretagne_, le cadeau de Percy, avant de se rappeler qu'il existait d'autres livres tout aussi énormes et ennuyeux. Ginny, elle, feuilletait _Sorcière Hebdo_ d'un air désintéressé tout en grignotant une tablette de chocolat.

« Quelle ambiance, ce matin », dit Harry en prenant des toasts dans une assiette encore chaude.

Ginny releva la tête de son magazine avec un sourire. Elle était vraiment mignonne comme ça, avec son petit visage encore froissé par le manque de sommeil, et Harry l'embrassa sur la joue en passant. Ron se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione.

Il tartina du beurre sur deux toasts, commença à grignoter l'un puis alla se servir du café. Il remplissait une tasse, debout devant le plan de travail, quand Hermione s'écria :

« Regardez ! »

Elle pointait du doigt la fenêtre qui faisait face à Harry. Celui-ci scruta le ciel et remarqua quatre hiboux qui volaient majestueusement dans le ciel bleu.

« Encore du courrier d'anniversaire pour Harry, fit Ginny. Des hiboux en retard.

— Non...On dirait les hiboux de Poudlard, dit-il en plissant les yeux.

— Mais Ginny est la seule personne scolarisée dans cette maison, remarqua Ron.

— Il y a dû avoir erreur, supposa Harry.

— C'est impossible ! »

Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre et les oiseaux s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils déposèrent quatre enveloppes sur la table avant de repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas halluciné.

« Ce n'est pas une erreur. Il y a aussi vos noms. »

Ginny fit la distribution des enveloppes à chacun. Le papier blanc portait bien la marque de l'école Poudlard. Harry regarda les autres, profondément surpris. Hermione elle-même semblait n'avoir aucune idée de la raison de ces courriers.

« La seule façon de savoir, c'est d'ouvrir », dit Ron, en réponse à la question muette qui flottait dans la pièce.

Harry décacheta son enveloppe et lut la lettre qu'elle contenait :

**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

**Directrice : Minerva McGonagall **

**Animagus reconnue par le Ministère de la Magie, Docteur ès Métamorphose, Docteur ès Sortilèges. **

**Cher Mr Potter, **

**Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer qu'à la suite des événements peu ordinaires de l'année écoulée, le collège Poudlard offre à tous les élèves de dix-sept ans ou plus de revenir achever leurs études au château. Le programme permettra d'obtenir des diplômes d'ASPIC redéfinis à un niveau supérieur aux années précédentes. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité ainsi qu'une note d'explications complémentaires. **

**La rentrée aura lieu le 1****er**** septembre. **

**Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. **

**Filius Flitwick, **

**Directeur adjoint**

Harry roula le parchemin et remarqua que deux autres pages restaient dans l'enveloppe. Il les sortit et, laissant de côté les fournitures, il parcourut hâtivement la brochure explicative.

**La huitième année du collège Poudlard : une opportunité à saisir ! **

**Si la guerre ne vous a pas laissé le temps de passer vos examens, le collège Poudlard vous offre la possibilité de vous réinscrire pour une ultime année d'apprentissage. Voici une liste non-exhaustive des offres d'études : **

**Poursuivez l'étude de vos matières en approfondissement**

**Découvrez en option de nouvelles disciplines : la ****Législation Magique****, l****'Economie Sorcière****, l'****Analyse de l'Actualité Magique****, l'****Art de la Négociation Inter-Espèces****, l'E****tude de la Culture Magique****, les ****Ateliers d'Ecriture****, l'I****nitiation aux Sortilèges Médicaux ****ainsi que l'****Etude Magique Avancée ****(création de nouveaux sortilèges, études d'objets magiques et de leur fonctionnement, etc.) **

**Préparez-vous aux concours d'entrée de la Faculté des Médicomages, de l'Université d'Administrations Sorcières ou à l'entretien du Ministère de la Magie ainsi qu'à l'entrée à l'Ecole des Aurors. **

**Passez enfin vos ****Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante dans les matières choisies (nous rappelons que ce niveau de diplôme est le minimum requis pour entrer dans les principales institutions magiques). **

« On dirait que c'est…, commença Harry en relevant les yeux des feuilles.

— C'est vraiment une offre merveilleuse ! s'exclama Hermione. Toutes les options semblent tellement intéressantes ! Oh vraiment, j'ai hâte d'y être ! »

Elle avait le regard brillant quand elle se tourna vers eux. Cependant son visage s'assombrit en voyant leurs expressions.

« Quoi ? Vous ne voulez pas retourner à Poudlard une dernière fois ?

— Bah, tu sais, je projetais le Ministère de la Magie, les Aurors, hum, tout ça, fit Harry, mal à l'aise, les yeux rivés par terre.

— Et tu penses que le Ministre t'embauchera comme ça, sans aucun diplôme ? L'expérience, ce n'est pas tout ! Harry, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons détruit les Horcruxes de Voldemort qu'il faut nous croire supérieurs aux études ! Nous avons encore beaucoup à apprendre !

— Je n'ai jamais dit ça, protesta Harry, vexé qu'elle puisse penser qu'il se croit supérieur à quoi que ce soit.

— Et toi, Ron, j'imagine que tu es d'accord avec lui ? »

Ron jugea plus prudent de garder le silence mais son visage en disait long.

« Vous êtes incroyables ! » jeta Hermione.

Elle fit claquer ses papiers contre la table puis, furieuse, elle remonta dans son chambre. Harry, Ron et Ginny restèrent un moment dans un silence pesant. Harry regarda le plafond, la fenêtre, ses pieds, sa lettre.

« Et toi, Ginny, tu es contente d'aller en septième année ? demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix fausse et étrangère.

— Laisse tomber, Harry », lui dit-elle gentiment.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa sur le front et se mit à ranger un peu la pièce. Harry but une gorgée de son café. Il était froid.


	2. Au delà du voile

**Posté le : **01/09/2012

**Note (about me) : **_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent les débuts de cette histoire, qu'ils soient visibles ou invisibles. Merci pour les reviews. Vous savez que tout ça, ça me fait super plaisir. Alors, n'hésitez pas. J'avoue avoir eu quelques difficultés à vous « pondre » ce chapitre (ah ma chère prof d'anglais des années collège, vous m'avez bien eue avec cette expression : « Alors, C., qu'est-ce que tu nous as pondu pour l'exercice d'aujourd'hui ? ») mais bon, j'espère que vous en serez quand même satisfait/e. Sinon, je sens la rentrée qui se rapproche dangereusement et bon, ça, c'est moyen pour l'humeur… _

**Note (about disclaimer) :**_ « Au-delà du voile » est le titre du chapitre 35 de « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » (tome V). Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling, excepté l'intrigue et quelques nouveaux personnages. _

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**

_Light Hane _

"MY THOUGHTS ARE MISGUIDED AND A LITTLE NAIVE

I TWITCH AND SALIVATE

LIKE WITH MYXOMATOSIS"

**[**_**Myxomatis (Judge, Jury & Executioner)**_** - Radiohead]**

* * *

**2**

**Au-delà du voile**

Mr Smith était un employé de bureau tout à fait ordinaire. Il travaillait pour la Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses. Son patron s'appelait Mr Dursley et c'était un homme des plus singuliers. Tout d'abord il n'avait quasiment pas de cou et il rappelait à Mr Smith les bonhommes patates que dessinait son fils de cinq ans. De plus, Mr Dursley avait eu par le passé un comportement des plus étranges.

Alors que tout le monde au bureau, à commencer par Mr Smith, adorait les histoires surnaturelles, Mr Dursley les détestait. Si on venait à parler devant lui d'un film où les objets avaient d'autres fonctions que dans la vie réelle ou, pire encore, dont les protagonistes étaient des sorciers, il entrait dans une colère noire. Une fois, Mr Smith avait essayé de le raisonner en lui expliquant que ce n'était que des _histoires _et Mr Dursley s'était alors mis à délirer dans sa grosse moustache : « Des histoires, c'est ça, des histoires, oui, des histoires ». Mr Smith n'avait rien compris et lui avait conseillé de rentrer chez lui prendre du repos. Le lendemain, Mr Dursley était revenu en pleine forme. Pendant des années, il ne s'était plus rien passé de particulier — si l'on exceptait qu'à l'âge de quinze ans, le fils de Mr Dursley avait contracté une sorte de maladie qui avait fortement inquiétée son père. En tous cas, jusqu'à l'été précédent. Au mois de juillet, alors que tout allait parfaitement bien, Mr Dursley avait congédié tous ses employés et fermé l'entreprise. Il s'était ensuite évanoui dans la nature, cessant brusquement de répondre au téléphone. Mr Smith avait décidé de passer chez lui pour voir ce qu'il en était. Mr Dursley vivait à Little Whinging, dans une rue pavillonnaire baptisée « Privet Drive », un endroit charmant.

A son arrivée, la maison du quatre, l'adresse de Mr Dursley d'après son dossier professionnel, était inoccupée. Intrigué, Mr Smith était allé questionner les voisins. L'un d'eux lui avait appris que les Dursley avaient déménagé, le père, le fils, la mère ainsi que leur neveu, un garçon un peu bizarre nommé Harry Potter. Apparemment, Harry Potter avait perdu ses parents dans un tragique accident de voiture alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé et il était depuis, d'après les Dursley, un garçon un peu perturbé. Il avait été d'ailleurs pensionnaire d'une école de redressement pendant six ans. Le voisin n'en savait pas plus parce qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien les Dursley. Mr Smith était reparti désappointé. En plus de dix ans de collaboration, Mr Dursley n'avait jamais mentionné son neveu.

Une année s'était écoulée, Mr Smith venait de passer un entretien d'embauche concluant quand Mr Dursley était réapparu et avait rouvert la Grunnings. Mr Smith, qui était très curieux, s'était précipité pour récupérer son poste ainsi que, par la même occasion, glaner quelques informations sur la vie des Dursley. Malheureusement, Mr Dursley n'avait fait aucun commentaire. A la suite de l'absence de son propriétaire, la Grunnings avait perdu de sa valeur sur le marché et avait dû quitter son immense siège pour des locaux plus modestes. A présent, les affaires reprenaient doucement leur cours.

Il était bientôt treize heures et Mr Smith revenait de sa pause déjeuner d'un pas allègre. La Grunnings était désormais installé dans une rue peu attirante où s'alignaient des bureaux poussiéreux, à l'écart de la grande avenue où elle trônait auparavant. Les poubelles étaient rarement vidées et, en ces jours d'été, une odeur pestilentielle flottait dans l'air. Le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée de l'entreprise était couvert de graffitis. Devant ce mur, il y avait une cabine téléphonique rouge qui tombait en ruines : les vitres n'étaient plus que des morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le trottoir et le téléphone était hors service.

Mr Smith était en train de chercher ses clefs dans ses poches quand un jeune homme brun, vêtu d'un jean sombre et d'une chemise visiblement neuve, passa devant lui. Il marchait d'un air peu assuré puis, après un rapide examen des lieux, il poussa la porte de la vieille cabine téléphonique.

« Hé, jeune homme ! l'interpella Mr Smith. Jeune homme, s'il vous plaît ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Mr Smith et s'écarta de la cabine téléphonique.

« Oui ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

— Cette cabine est hors service, l'informa gentiment Mr Smith.

— Oh. D'accord, répondit le jeune homme. Merci.

— Je vous préviens parce que je me suis déjà fait avoir…J'avais mis mes pièces avant de décrocher et j'ai réalisé trop tard qu'il n'y avait pas de tonalité, raconta Mr Smith.

— Oh, eh bien, merci beaucoup. »

Le jeune homme commença à s'éloigner quand il remarqua la plaque de la Grunnings. Il revint aussitôt vers Mr Smith.

« Vous travaillez là ?

— Oui, répondit fièrement Mr Smith. Vous avez besoin de perceuses ?

— Oh non, c'est juste que…Vous savez si un certain Mr Dursley travaille ici ?

— Bien sûr, c'est mon patron. Vous le connaissez ?

— Plus ou moins, répondit le jeune homme avec un étrange sourire.

— Ah je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on aborde facilement. Vous voulez le voir ? proposa Mr Smith, par politesse.

— Oh, non, ça ira. Merci encore et bonne journée. »

Mr Smith hocha la tête, trouva ses clefs et retourna travailler.

Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau du premier étage, il avait vue sur la rue et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune homme était encore là, à regarder suspicieusement à droite puis à gauche et de nouveau à droite. Puis il entra dans la cabine téléphonique.

« Raah, ça, c'est bien la peine de donner des conseils aux gens », s'agaça Mr Smith en essayant de se reconcentrer sur ses dossiers.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de fixer le jeune inconnu. Celui-ci, adossé à la paroi de la cabine, semblait parler tout seul. Il n'avait même pas décroché le téléphone.

« Encore un illuminé », marmonna Mr Smith.

Il se baissa pour allumer son ordinateur. Quand il releva la tête, la cabine était vide.

« Eh, bien où est-il passé ? »

Mr Smith s'extirpa de son fauteuil et se pencha à la fenêtre pour observer toute la rue. Elle était déserte.

« Mais je ne l'ai quasiment pas lâché des yeux ! » pensa Mr Smith.

Et pourtant, le jeune homme, qui par un heureux hasard était Harry Potter en personne — mais ça, Mr Smith l'ignorait — avait disparu.

* * *

« Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une bonne journée », dit la voix.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit mais Harry attendit un peu avant de sortir. Il épingla sur sa chemise le badge fourni par la machine et qui indiquait « Harry Potter, témoin ». Ses doigts tremblaient un peu. Même le fait que son oncle, qui détestait tellement les sorciers, ait installé son entreprise au-dessus du Ministère de la Magie ne parvenait pas à le détendre. Il inspira un grand coup puis se décida à descendre dans le hall.

Il avait été refait à la fin de la guerre et les mauvaises langues avaient trouvé bien des critiques à faire sur cette nouvelle décoration. Harry, lui, trouva l'ensemble plutôt inspirant. On aurait dit l'œuvre d'architectes détraqués et d'inventeurs fous. Partout, des colonnes de toutes formes, qui s'élevaient dans de sublimes tourbillons de pierres ou qui montaient progressivement, allaient crever le plafond, gigantesque panneau d'affichage. Les manteaux des cheminées avaient été recolorés et parés de dorures étincelantes. D'immenses miroirs agrandissaient encore l'espace, des kiosques à journaux disparates s'enfilaient d'un côté, les nouveaux ascenseurs transparents démarraient n'importe où au milieu de la foule et d'énormes peintures magiques recouvraient les murs. Enfin, l'immonde statue érigée par Voldemort avait disparu et Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver le retour de la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique.

Sans se rendre compte qu'il gênait le passage, il alla observer d'un peu plus près une fresque représentant un congrès de sorciers du Moyen-âge. Il essayait de se rappeler ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie, en vain, lorsqu'une main se referma sur son bras et le força à se retourner. Il se retrouva face à un sorcier aux sourcils broussailleux.

« IL EST LA ! C'EST HARRY POTTER ! » cria celui-ci.

Aussitôt une bonne dizaine de journalistes jaillirent du fleuve paisible des travailleurs pour se précipiter sur Harry. Ils l'encerclèrent, brandissant leurs plumes et faisant crépiter les flashs de leurs appareils photos. Tous se bousculaient pour avoir la meilleure vue et les questions se mirent à fuser :

« Que pensez-vous du nouveau gouvernement, Mr Potter ?

— Trouvez-vous le nom « Procès Noirs » adapté à la situation ?

— Pensez-vous qu'il faut lancer une chasse aux Détraqueurs ou les garder à leur poste ?

— Etes-vous pour la peine de mort ?

— Allez-vous présider l'ouverture des Procès Noirs ? »

Harry recula d'un pas, effaré, et trébucha sur ceux qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Tout le monde le fixait, les yeux exorbités. La plupart des employés du Ministère s'étaient même arrêtés pour essayer de l'apercevoir alors qu'il était enseveli sous les journalistes.

« Heu », dit-il d'un air profondément stupide.

Il tourna la tête, désorienté. Comment s'échapper ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas leur foncer dedans… Il n'avait qu'à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui leur plairait. Mais, pris au piège entre tous ces gens, il se sentait oppressé et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

« Heu, eh bien, je voulais, commença-t-il en priant que l'improvisation vienne le sauver.

— Harry ! » l'appela une voix dans son dos.

Il pivota précipitamment. Un homme de grande taille, les cheveux de poivre et de sel, s'avançait vers lui, franchissant la foule avec aisance. Harry le reconnut immédiatement : il s'agissait de Thomas Willow, le Ministre de la Magie.

« Merci de nous accorder l'honneur de votre présence », dit le Ministre.

Il avait la voix grave et le visage tout aussi bienveillant que sur les photos de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il tendit la main et Harry la serra. Elle était ferme. Une rafale de flashs s'abattit sur eux.

« De… De rien, répondit Harry un peu maladroitement.

— Je suis très heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance. Venez donc avec moi, nous aurons bien le temps pour les déclarations plus tard.

— Très bien », fit Harry, soulagé.

Le Ministre l'entraîna de l'autre côté du hall et les journalistes les suivirent jusqu'à un cordon magique portant la mention « Réservé aux hauts représentants ». Harry et le Ministre le traversèrent comme s'il n'existait pas mais quand une audacieuse sorcière voulut le passer à son tour, elle fut parcourue d'une sorte de choc électrique. Une fois de l'autre côté du cordon, Harry s'aperçut que plus aucun bruit de la cohue du hall ne lui parvenait. Tout était parfaitement silencieux. Un sorcier en robe bleu foncé les attendait près d'un ascenseur doré.

« Monsieur le Ministre, dit-il. Monsieur Potter.

— Niveau deux, Hadley, s'il vous plaît. Et j'aimerais avoir un peu de _temps _avec notre invité.

— Entendu, Monsieur. »

Harry suivit le Ministre dans la large cabine. Le dénommé Hadley ferma les grilles derrière eux à l'aide de sa baguette et l'ascenseur commença sa lente ascension dans un étroit conduit sombre. Le Ministre regardait un point droit devant lui, Harry suivit ses yeux mais ne vit rien. Il sentit la sueur mouiller ses aisselles. Il n'osait pas entamer la conversation alors il se plongea dans la contemplation de la moquette rouge du sol.

« Vous êtes venus par l'entrée des visiteurs ? demanda soudainement le Ministre.

— Oui, dit Harry, la gorge un peu sèche. J'ai failli me faire repérer par un Moldu mais ça devrait être bon.

—Tant mieux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'avoir de problèmes avec les Moldus. C'est ce que je répète sans cesse à ceux qui réclament pour la fête un milliard de ballons à votre effigie, trente groupes de musique magique, le must des attractions, des bouteilles d'alcool géantes, un immense stade en verre où serait rejouée votre victoire sur Voldemort ainsi que d'innombrables choses dont vous n'avez pas idée… Pourquoi ne me demandent-ils pas d'inviter Dieu, tant qu'ils y sont ?

— Oh », marmonna Harry.

Il ignorait que la fameuse Fête de la Victoire suscitait un tel engouement. Il se rendait compte aujourd'hui qu'il avait été au Terrier comme dans un château fort : protégé de l'extérieur, à l'écart de tout, au courant de rien. Comme derrière un voile.

« Je suis passé pour quelqu'un d'impitoyable dans cette affaire, poursuivit le Ministre. Mais, voyez-vous, Harry, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas céder là-dessus. J'ai conscience que cette fête est d'une grande importance et qu'on ne peut pas en vouloir aux gens. Je veux dire, nous avons été pris dans la tourmente d'événements, oui, d'événements dramatiques, et tout le monde mérite de s'amuser. Cependant, votre victoire sur Voldemort, ce n'est pas tout. Nous avons encore des combats à mener…Des combats qui commencent aujourd'hui, avec l'ouverture des Procès Noirs. Nous ne pourrons pas faire la fête tant que les Mangemorts n'auront pas été jugés et punis pour leurs crimes, ça serait vraiment déplacé. »

Harry fit signe qu'il partageait cet avis mais quelque chose le tracassait toujours. Le Ministre lut dans ses pensées et ajouta, avec l'ombre d'un sourire :

« Ce ne sera qu'un large rassemblement pour fêter la fin définitive du régime de Voldemort. Il n'y aura _pas _de mise en scène de votre victoire. Vous viendrez ?

— Peut-être », éluda Harry.

Après sa récente rencontre avec les journalistes, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir envie d'aller où que ce soit. Le Ministre hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Nous avons tous besoin d'un héros, Harry, surtout pendant les périodes difficiles. Vous avez sauvé la communauté magique, vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. »

Harry grimaça. Il savait que Thomas Willow avait raison et il aurait préféré qu'il ait tort. Il s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et se mit à réfléchir. Le Ministre lui semblait tout à fait sympathique et dans d'excellentes dispositions. Il pensa qu'il ferait mieux de l'interroger sur le poste de Directeur des Aurors dès à présent, avant que les Procès Noirs ne gâtent son humeur. Le temps qu'il se décide, l'ascenseur s'était arrêté.

« Niveau 2 : Département de la Justice Magique »

Les grilles s'ouvrirent et le Ministre invita Harry à sortir le premier. Un nouveau cordon magique était placé à quelques pas d'eux. Ils le traversèrent avec autant d'aisance que le précédent et se retrouvèrent au bout d'un large couloir. Celui-ci était bordé de portes closes sur lesquelles étaient indiqués les noms des différents bureaux. Tout au bout, suspendu au-dessus d'une grande porte en métal, un panneau affichait « ACCES AUX SALLES D'AUDIENCE ». Harry et le Ministre le gagnèrent en silence, Harry ayant renoncé pour l'instant à sa requête, mais Thomas Willow fit signe à Harry de s'arrêter devant la porte.

« Oui ? demanda Harry.

— Vous savez par quel procès commençons-nous ?

— Celui de Fenrir Greyback, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ah, vous ne savez donc pas…Non…Greyback est mort.

— Mort ? répéta Harry, interloqué.

— Oui, nous n'avons pas eu le choix… Vous comprenez…La pleine lune, il était complètement déchaîné…Malgré notre sécurité spéciale…Il a bien failli nous échapper. Bref, nous avons dû l'abattre, relata le Ministre d'un ton las.

— Alors, avec qui… ? » demanda Harry.

La mort soudaine de Greyback ne lui posait aucun problème. Il se souvenait ce que Lupin lui avait dit à son propos : il choisissait ses victimes, les dévorait sans scrupules et attaquait même lorsqu'il n'était pas métamorphosé. Harry pensa à Bill et se promit de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, si celui-ci n'était pas déjà au courant.

« Nous commencerons avec les Malefoy.

— Les…Malefoy, répéta Harry. D'accord. »

Il inspira un grand coup. Il s'était spécialement préparé à ce procès. Il était très différent des autres parce que, pour celui-ci uniquement, Harry serait témoin de la défense. Il avait raconté à Hermione et à Ron le geste de Narcissa Malefoy, qui l'avait protégé de Voldemort, et ils lui avaient conseillé de prendre son parti au procès. Hermione lui avait d'ailleurs assuré que Narcissa comme son époux avaient très peu pris part à la bataille de Poudlard, se tenant autant que possible à l'égard du conflit. Selon elle, cette réaction manifestait une sorte de repentis. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais il était plutôt de son avis en ce qui concernait Narcissa. Si elle ne lui était pas sympathique, il savait qu'elle ne portait pas la Marque des Ténèbres et n'était pas une véritable mage noire. De plus, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Harry considérait qu'elle méritait donc son soutien.

« Vous allez bien, Harry ? » s'inquiéta le Ministre en voyant son air pensif.

Harry s'extirpa de ses pensées et acquiesça. Ils entrèrent alors dans une sorte d'antichambre bondée.

La plupart des journalistes qui s'étaient pressés autour d'Harry étaient désormais entassés ici, prenant quelques notes d'une plume nonchalante, photographiant un peu n'importe quoi et bavardant entre eux. A l'arrivée d'Harry et, surtout, du Ministre, tous se turent.

« Je vous laisse ici, Harry, dit Willow, j'ai à faire avec les membres du Magenmagot. Le procès débutera dans une dizaine de minutes. Les gardiens viendront vous chercher », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte à l'intention de tous.

Harry se retrouva seul parmi la foule, comme un mouton au milieu des loups, et, ainsi qu'il le prévoyait, les journalistes reprirent leur manège autour de lui :

« Que vous a dit le Ministre ?

— Vous a-t-il proposé un poste ? Vous savez sûrement que celui de Directeur du Bureau des Aurors est disponible, puisque votre ami Kingsley est à présent assigné à la Police des Valeurs Magiques…

— Non, répondit Harry, résigné à ne dire que le minimum.

— Comptez-vous lui en toucher un mot ? Ou n'êtes-vous pas intéressé ?

— Je suis intéressé, admit-il.

— Oh mais qui vois-je ? » demanda soudain une voix qu'Harry n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps mais qu'il n'avait pourtant pas oubliée.

Harry se tourna lentement vers la porte. Rita Skeeter, engoncée dans un tailleur mauve, perchée sur de hauts talons, venait de faire une entrée fracassante.

« Harry Potter ! s'écria-t-elle en secoua ses boucles blondes. Ce cher…héroïque…brave…Harry Potter ! »

Derrière elle, sa fameuse Plume à Papote écrivait sans relâche sur un carnet qui flottait dans les airs. Rita Skeeter s'approcha d'Harry et l'écrasa très brièvement contre son opulente poitrine pour faire face aux yeux ronds des autres journalistes. Harry lui-même en resta bouche bée.

« Eh oui, Harry et moi sommes des amis de longue date…J'étais sûre que vous l'auriez oublié. Je le connais très bien et personne ne pourra vous en dire plus que moi sur lui, dit-elle avec un large sourire. A part Harry lui-même, peut-être. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à ses confrères et quelques journalistes répondirent à son sourire. Elle se tortilla un peu et attrapa le visage d'Harry entre ses longs ongles manucurés.

« Mais j'en doute un peu…Regardez comme il est silencieux ! C'est un Harry dont on parle peu que nous avons aujourd'hui. L'Harry secret, modeste et silencieux. Enfin, Harry, tu peux nous parler, nous n'allons pas te manger ! »

Elle éclata de rire et Harry, qui reprenait lentement ses esprits, se dégagea de son emprise.

« Lâchez-moi ! » marmonna-t-il, furieux qu'elle le traite comme un enfant.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et lançait à la cantonade :

« Comme vous le savez sans doute, je suis Rita Skeeter. Alors que vous (elle pointa quelqu'un au hasard dans l'assemblée) écriviez qu'Harry était un fou furieux et que Voldemort n'était pas revenu, moi, j'organisais la rébellion en publiant un entretien avec Harry. Et maintenant, vous voulez recueillir ses propos sur notre gouvernement ? Vous rêvez ! »

Elle eut un geste condescendant du poignet avant de revenir à Harry et de lui demander d'un ton beaucoup plus poli, presque affectueux :

« Alors, mon chéri, qu'as-tu de beau à me dire ? Veux-tu que nous allions quelque part discuter tranquillement de tout ça ? Il paraît que tu te caches depuis ta victoire…Pourquoi donc ?

— je n'ai rien à vous dire, je ne me cache pas et tout ça ne vous regarde absolument pas », répliqua Harry.

Il s'écarta résolument d'elle et s'appuya à une colonne toute proche de la porte de la salle d'audience numéro cinq. Pour la première fois, il était pressé que les procès commencent afin d'être débarrassé d'elle.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant que deux gardiens n'ouvrent à tous la salle d'audience. Les journalistes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur comme s'ils avaient peur que les procès ne commencent sans eux. Harry attendit que la foule passe parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir écrasé sous leurs piétinements.

La salle d'audience numéro cinq était différente de la dix, qu'Harry avait eu l'occasion de voir à plusieurs reprises. Quatre rangées de sièges (les deux premières pourvues de fauteuils aux coussins pourpres et les deux dernières de simples chaises en bois) entouraient une petite estrade, surplombées par trois balcons. Le plus grand était celui du milieu et il était également plus avancé que les autres. On accédait à ces balcons par un escalier en colimaçon, sur le côté de la salle. Harry se demandait où il allait s'asseoir, le plus loin possible de Rita Skeeter serait le mieux, quand un gardien lui indiqua les escaliers.

« Montez au balcon des témoins, Mr Potter. Il s'agit du numéro deux. »

Harry suivit son conseil et arriva au balcon des témoins, où étaient déjà installées de nombreuses personnes. Sans se soucier de leurs murmures à son passage, il se pencha par-dessus la balustrade.

En bas, les journalistes avaient pris leurs places sur les chaises et s'étaient remis à discuter avec animation. Sur sa gauche, le premier balcon était vide mais le troisième, qu'il apercevait difficilement, semblait rempli. Il s'interrogea quant à l'utilité de ce balcon.

« C'est là-bas que sont installés les invités », répondit une voix.

Harry revint parmi les autres témoins et chercha du regard celle qui lui avait parlé. Une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que lui fit un signe dans sa direction. Il la rejoignit d'un pas allongé.

Comme lui, et ils étaient bien les seuls, elle portait des vêtements moldus. Grande, un peu ronde, elle avait un visage plaisant, sympathique. Elle lui sourit largement en le voyant se rapprocher.

« Vous êtes le célèbre Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle et il se sentit rougir. Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec ça ! Je suis Bea Cassidy. »

Harry serra sa grande main potelée en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître trop désagréable. Il demanda :

« Comment saviez-vous pour…

— Mon père est l'Ambassadeur Magique des Etats-Unis et il siège dans la tribune des invités. Je devrais y être aussi mais ça ne m'amuse pas tellement. En plus, on voit bien mieux d'ici. Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez, j'ai le même âge que vous. »

Tout en parlant, elle lui montrait l'estrade, sur laquelle ils avaient effectivement une excellente vue.

« Tutoie-moi aussi alors », dit Harry.

Puis il avoua, un peu gêné de son ignorance :

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des invités.

— Ah, vraiment ? s'étonna Bea. Pourtant, tu es…

— Je suis ici en tant que « témoin officiel », dit Harry, citant sa convocation. Pas en tant qu'invité.

— Ah, comme c'est bizarre, dit Béa. Vous, les Britanniques, vous avez vraiment un drôle de protocole.

— Comment ça ? fit Harry, surpris.

— Eh bien, « témoin officiel », c'est un titre honorifique, rien de plus, non ? Tu n'auras rien à faire durant ce procès, contrairement aux témoins autour de nous, et tu serais plus à ta place dans la loge des invités, avec moi. »

Harry ne put retenir un rire.

« Oh, non, tu n'as pas dû comprendre. J'ai un vrai rôle à jouer et j'aurais à prendre la parole plusieurs fois. Je suis plus un témoin qu'un officiel. Sinon, je ne serais peut-être pas venu.

— Tu crois ? fit Bea en fronçant les sourcils. Oh, regarde, ça va commencer ! »

Harry manqua de lui faire remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas au spectacle mais un clappement de mains l'en empêcha. Il regarda en bas et en effet, un homme était monté sur l'estrade. Ce dernier attendit que le silence tombe sur la salle puis il déclara :

« Mesdames, Messieurs, nous sommes ici réunis pour les Procès Noirs, qui débutent aujourd'hui. En vos fonctions de journalistes, d'invités ou de témoins, nous vous prions de respecter les jugements qui auront lieu, de rester calme et de faire honneur à la justice de notre pays. »

Il inclina la tête et annonça solennellement :

« Veuillez vous lever pour la Cour du Magenmagot »

Tous obtempèrent pour saluer l'entrée d'une trentaine de sorciers et de sorcières en robes pourpres. Ils prirent place devant les fauteuils des premiers rangs et attendirent, les bras le long du corps.

« A présent, nous accueillons Julia Lorris, directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Kingsley Shacklebolt, membre de la Police des Valeurs Magiques, ainsi que Monsieur Thomas Willow, Ministre de la Magie. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers le grand balcon et les trois nommés firent leur apparition. Le Ministre avança jusqu'à la balustrade tandis que les deux autres juges restaient légèrement en retrait. Le Ministre posa ses mains sur la rambarde, se racla la gorge. L'assemblée se rassit immédiatement dans le froissement des tissus et le grincement des sièges.

« Aujourd'hui, je déclare gravement l'ouverture des Procès Noirs. Greffier, êtes-vous prêt ? » demanda le Ministre.

En bas de l'estrade, à l'écart des membres du Magenmagot, un homme aux longs cheveux paille hocha la tête. Un grand parchemin était posé sur ses genoux et il avait la plume en main.

« Bien. Que l'on fasse venir les accusés. »

Harry s'accouda au balcon, penché en avant. Il déglutit bruyamment puis ses mains se crispèrent sur le rebord en pierre lorsque trois employés de sécurité entrèrent dans la salle et marchèrent droit sur l'estrade. Les trois accusés leur emboîtaient le pas.

Le dos voûté, ses longs cheveux sales tombant sur son visage, le regard éteint, Lucius Malefoy était le premier des accusés. Deux mois supplémentaires de prison lui avaient retiré le peu d'assurance qu'il lui restait. Ombre de lui-même, il gardait la tête basse. Au contraire, sa femme, Narcissa, étudiait la foule avec attention. En dépit de ses yeux rougis et de son teint cireux, elle conservait son honneur et marchait dignement. Enfin, leur fils, Drago, suivait, les lèvres serrées dans un violent mutisme. Il ressemblait à un fantôme.

Harry cligna brutalement des paupières en l'apercevant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ fait là ? souffla-t-il.

— Qui ça, il ? s'enquit Bea, à voix basse.

— Drago Malefoy !

— Oh, lui…Attends, je réfléchis », marmonna Bea.

Un doigt sur le menton, elle se mit à fouiller ses souvenirs. Harry, lui, regardait, incrédule, trois autres gardes se placer derrière chacun des Malefoy.

« Drago Malefoy… C'est un Mangemort aussi, non ? demanda Bea, plongée dans ses réflexions. Je crois qu'on m'en avait parlé à l'école…Il a ensorcelé un collier, une fille a failli mourir, il avait empoisonné une bouteille et un garçon a failli y passer aussi…Puis il a voulu tuer le directeur de son éco…

— Je sais ce qu'il a fait, grogna Harry. Je me demande juste pourquoi il est jugé _avec _ses parents.

—Ta question est un peu stupide, remarqua Bea. Il a dix-huit ans, c'est un Mangemort. Il encourt même une peine plus grande que sa mère, à mon avis, puisqu'il porte la marque.

— C'est… », commença Harry.

Puis il s'aperçut que Bea avait raison et il se sentit comme frappé au creux du ventre. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que quand on parlait du procès des _Malefoy, _on incluait _Drago Malefoy. _Comment avait-il pu l'écarter comme ça de son esprit ? Il n'aimait pas beaucoup Malefoy, et c'était un euphémisme, mais, tout de même, de là à le regarder aller en prison, il y avait une différence. Il s'était imaginé que les peines qu'il encourrait seraient formulées dans un autre contexte que celui-ci.

« …Nous rappelons que les accusés sont interrogés sous Veritaserum, à leur demande. La défense, à vous » acheva le Ministre de la Magie.

Harry s'extirpa de ses pensées avec un sursaut au mot « Veritaserum ». Que voulaient prouver les Malefoy ? Qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance ? Mais, au contraire, prendre du sérum de vérité, c'était craindre que l'on les prenne pour des menteurs…Il se redressa juste à temps pour voir monter sur l'estrade un grand homme tout sec.

« Je, soussigné Maître Darren, avocat de la famille Malefoy, exprime la volonté de mes clients de plaider coupable. Ils se savent responsables de leurs actes mais disent n'avoir pas eu le courage de s'opposer à Vous-Savez-Qui et de s'être retrouvés pris au piège de leurs propres décisions. Ils reconnaissent avoir abusé de la confiance du Ministère de la Magie par le passé et ont décidé d'admettre les faits. Ils avouent avoir accueilli le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous leur toit et l'avoir servi. Quant aux accusations portés sur Mr Drago Malefoy pour les tentatives de meurtre envers Albus Dumbledore ayant blessées les personnes de Katie Bell et de Ronald Weasley, aucune poursuite n'avait été engagé lors des faits, il y a maintenant deux ans. Nous les réfutons donc.

— Objection, Monsieur le Ministre ! s'écria une voix dans les rangs du Magenmagot.

— Objection accordée !

— Aucune poursuite n'a été engagée en vue des circonstances particulières. Maintenant que Voldemort est hors d'état de nuire, j'estime que les personnes touchées méritent réparation et que, dans ce tribunal, nous avons l'habitude de juger des crimes bien plus anciens. Les tentatives de meurtre doivent rester dans le dossier et dans les mémoires au moment du vote.

— Avocat de la défense ?

— Je plaide le jeune âge de Mr Malefoy. Il n'avait que seize ans lorsqu'il a pris la marque et, mis à part ces infructueuses tentatives, aucun autre crime dont nous ayons connaissance figure dans son dossier. A moins qu'un témoin ait quelque chose à ajouter en défaveur de Mr Drago Malefoy. »

Le silence tomba. Le Ministre attendit quelques minutes puis dit :

« A présent, si personne n'a rien à ajouter … »

Un nouveau silence marqua l'assemblée. Les Malefoy secouaient lentement la tête, leur avocat resta immobile. Harry regardait la scène, pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il voyait.

« …un premier vote va donc être effectué d'ici quelques minutes.

— Attendez ! » s'écria Harry.

Il se précipita au centre du balcon et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur lui. Le Ministre se tourna vers lui, surpris.

« Rien à ajouter ? » répéta Harry d'une voix forte.

Il dévisagea les autres témoins derrière lui.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, vous, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter ?

— Mr Potter..., commença le Ministre.

— Je demande aux témoins de me donner la raison de leur présence.

— Les crimes des Malefoy ont tous été cité et ils ont reconnu leur culpabilité ! cria quelqu'un, au fond du groupe de témoins. Nous n'avons rien à ajouter !

— D'accord, dit Harry en pivotant de nouveau vers la salle. D'accord. Moi, j'ai quelque chose à ajouter mais en faveur de Narcissa Malefoy et de son fils.

— En faveur ? répéta Mrs Lorris, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Vous, Harry Potter, vous allez nous faire part d'un témoignage _en faveur_ des Mangemorts ?

— Mrs Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort, rectifia Harry. Et elle m'a protégé. Sans elle, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui. Voldemort serait toujours à la tête de ce gouvernement. Et vous, vous ne seriez rien. Mrs Malefoy m'a été d'une grande aide, affirma-t-il en appuyant sur tous les mots. C'était à Poudlard, dans la Forêt Interdite, pendant la dernière bataille. Voldemort m'a jeté un sortilège de mort, qui ne m'a pas tué. Il a envoyé Mrs Malefoy vérifier si j'étais bien mort. Elle a confirmé, même si elle avait vu que je respirais toujours.

— Objection !

— Objection accordée.

— Si telle est la vérité, pourquoi Mrs Malefoy n'a-t-elle pas jugée de nous en faire part ? »

Maître Darren ouvrit la bouche mais Narcissa Malefoy prit la parole :

« J'ai agi de cette façon parce que je suis une mère. Je ne souhaitais pas la victoire d'Harry Potter, puisqu'il était du camp opposé. Mais je ne pouvais pas assister au décès d'un garçon de l'âge de mon fils alors que j'ignorais si Drago était vivant. J'étais très inquiète pour lui et je voulais prendre la fuite avant qu'il ne nous arrive malheur. J'ai pensé que ce fait n'effacerait ni mes opinions ni le parti pris durant la guerre.

— Votre instinct maternel, donc ? résuma Mrs Lorris d'un air pincé. Il ne s'agit pas d'un changement de camp ?

— Non, dit Mrs Malefoy d'un ton ferme.

— Mr Potter, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter à la déclaration de Mrs Malefoy ?

— Non. Je voudrais dire un mot à propos de Drago Malefoy, à présent. »

Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il savait que la vérité et la justice reposait sur lui. Il voyait pourquoi ni l'épouse ni le fils n'avaient fait part de ce qu'ils avaient fait : ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui. Ils étaient coupables et leur passé jouait contre eux. Mais s'ils en avaient parlé, tout aurait été plus facile…

« Nous vous écoutons, dit patiemment le Ministre.

— Durant cette dernière année, la famille Malefoy n'était pas au mieux avec Voldemort. Il leur reprochait de ne pas le servir assez correctement. J'ignore ce que ça signifie, je ne suis pas au courant de toutes leurs histoires, dit Harry, essayant de maîtriser le timbre de sa voix et de parler moins vite. Une fois, j'ai été capturé par les Rafleurs et amené au Manoir Malefoy mais j'étais déguisé, méconnaissable grâce à un sortilège. Alors Mr Malefoy ici présent a fait appel à son fils, qui était à Poudlard avec moi, pour qu'il confirme mon identité et je sais qu'il m'a reconnu, je l'ai vu tout de suite, et j'ai vraiment cru que c'était fini. Mais Malefoy ne m'a pas dénoncé, il ne l'a pas fait. Il aurait pu redorer le blason familial, prendre une place d'honneur auprès de Voldemort, mais il ne l'a pas fait, il m'a aidé. Cette diversion nous a permis, à moi et à mes amis, de nous enfuir. Malefoy, comme sa mère, m'a _aidé_. »

Harry serra la balustrade entre ses doigts. Il avait un horrible sentiment d'urgence qu'il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, il avait bien le temps, non ? Il étudia l'assemblée et constata que tous le regardaient d'un air de dire : et alors ? Il se mordit la lèvre. Les deux événements isolés, qui étaient d'une importance capitale à ses yeux, ne les marquaient pas plus que ça. Pour eux, ce n'était rien. Suite aux mots de Narcissa Malefoy, ils pensaient que son geste était uniquement intéressé : elle voulait retrouver son fils et déserter le champ de bataille. C'était humain, ça n'expiait pas son soutien passé à Voldemort. Elle le disait elle-même, sous l'influence du sérum de vérité. Quant à Malefoy…On pouvait imaginer ce que l'on voulait. Peut-être n'avait pas _réellement_ reconnu Harry…Harry se pencha en avant et chercha à capturer son regard. Mais Malefoy fixait obstinément le sol.

« Mr Malefoy ? Confirmez-vous avoir reconnu Harry Potter, malgré son déguisement ? » demanda Kingsley Shaklebolt, prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Harry soupira de soulagement à cette question. Malefoy confirmerait. Au moins, il aurait fait ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui éviter la peine prévue.

« Oui, répondit Malefoy. Je savais que c'était lui. Je sais à quoi il ressemble.

— Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dénoncé ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Vous ne savez pas ? Il est marqué dans votre dossier scolaire, que j'ai étudié ce matin, que vous et Mr Potter ne vous appréciez pas le moins du monde. Vous lui avez joué plusieurs tours très…mesquins, je dirais. Notamment, celui des Détraqueurs…, intervint le Ministre.

— Je vais aller en prison parce que j'ai fait une blague à Potter ? s'inquiéta brusquement Malefoy. Je ne veux pas retourner en prison ! »

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance. Harry donna un coup de pied dans la balustrade. Malefoy ne faisait après tout que de dire la vérité, même si elle paraissait évidente.

— Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Mr Malefoy. En donnant Mr Potter à Voldemort, vous gagniez tout. Votre rival à l'école mourrait, votre famille retrouvait son ancien statut…Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, répéta Malefoy. Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Harry vit que, dans la tribune officielle, Mrs Lorris paraissait déçue de cette réponse. Elle recula, laissant le Ministre reprendre la parole.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires sur les deux éléments apportés par Mr Harry Potter, pouvons-nous passer au vote ? A moins que Mr Potter n'ait un mot pour Mr Lucius Malefoy également ? »

De nouveau, il y eut quelques rires. Harry les trouva plus déplacés encore que les premiers.

« Non », jeta-t-il rageusement.

Il retourna près de Bea Cassidy, qui l'observait d'un air qui mêlait respect et crainte.

« Il me fait passer pour un charlot, maugréa-t-il, furieux.

— Mais pourquoi tu as dit des choses pareilles ? » lui chuchota-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta, ouvrant les mains, prise au dépourvue.

« Ceux qui sont pour la condamnation de Mr Malefoy senior. »

Toutes les mains, à l'exception d'une ou deux, se levèrent, même celle de Kingsley Shaklebolt, pourtant indulgent, se levèrent. Mais Lucius Malefoy était un vrai Mangemort et ce depuis toujours. Même en le voulant absolument, il était impossible de ne pas le juger coupable.

Le Ministre frappa la balustrade avec un marteau.

« Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, vous êtes condamné à une peine de trente ans d'emprisonnement ferme à la prison des sorciers d'Azkaban pour soutien à la figure du mal tyrannique et criminelle nommé Voldemort, pour porter la Marque des Ténèbres, pour tortures et un meurtre sur ordre du dit Voldemort, pour crimes et trahisons à l'encontre de l'Etat Magique et pour abus de confiance du Ministère de la Magie. »

Lucius Malefoy baissa la tête, vaincu. Sa femme lui attrapa la main et Drago se mit à trembler. Le Ministre but une gorgée d'eau et demanda cette fois :

« Ceux qui sont pour la condamnation de Mrs Malefoy. »

Harry retint sa respiration et Bea lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Beaucoup de mains se levèrent. Deux à la tribune officielle : celle du Ministre et de Mrs Lorris. Narcissa regarda résolument droit devant elle.

« Narcissa Druella Malefoy, née Black, vous êtes condamnée à une peine de dix ans d'emprisonnement ferme à la prison des sorciers d'Azkaban pour soutien à Voldemort en opposition avec la loi, pour obéissance au dit Voldemort, pour trahison de l'Etat Magique et pour abus de confiance du Ministère de la Magie. »

Harry sentit un volcan exploser dans son ventre. Cette peine, c'était exactement celle qu'avait prévue la Gazette du Sorcier, au regard des lois et des informations dont elle disposait. Sauf que la Gazette du Sorcier n'avait pas connaissance du témoignage d'Harry. Il se mit en action pour traverser son balcon et rejoindre le Ministre pour s'expliquer à grands cris mais Bea le rattrapa par le bras.

« Calme-toi, c'est bon… »

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux. Il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Il se sentait bafoué. On l'avait appelé pour témoigner, il témoignait et personne ne prenait en compte ce qu'il racontait !

En bas, dans la salle d'audience, Narcissa Malefoy gardait la tête haute. Drago se rapprocha d'elle et elle le serra dans ses bras, sous les yeux méfiants des gardiens.

« Ceux qui sont pour la condamnation de Mr Malefoy junior. »

Harry revint à la rambarde. Drago s'était écarté de sa mère et il se tenait raide au milieu de l'estrade et il comptait les mains, il comptait les mains. Moins de la moitié mais un certain nombre quand même. Plus celle de Mrs Lorris, qui correspondait à deux voix, puisqu'elle était juge officielle. Harry serra les dents. Le Ministre compta également les mains levées avant de faire divers calculs et de consulter un livre de lois. Cela prit plusieurs minutes et Harry et Malefoy attendaient. Harry essayait de se rappeler s'il avait lu quelque chose à propos de Malefoy, même en passant, et il murmura :

« Quoi ? Il ne va pas être condamné, quand même ? J'ai témoigné pour lui, j'ai témoigné…

— Pas condamné, si tu veux mon avis, dit Bea, visiblement fâchée de cette issue. Aux Etats-Unis, il aurait été emprisonné à vie. Tentative de meurtre et puis il ne paraissait pas se soucier du nombre de victimes que feraient ses actions. Moi, je pense que votre justice est trop faible…Des gens ont _failli_ mourir.

— Je sais, coupa sèchement Harry. J'étais là. Mon meilleur ami a _failli_ mourir. Mais personne n'est mort. Et Malefoy m'a aidé.

— Aidé ? répéta Bea. Il ne faut pas exagérer ! »

Harry eut envie de la frapper mais le Ministre annonça :

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, vous êtes condamné à verser une amende de quarante-cinq mille gallions d'or en dédommagement au Ministère de la Magie et à cinquante heures de bénévolat à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. »

Drago Malefoy étreignit une dernière fois sa mère, embrassa la joue de son père et les trois Malefoy furent séparés par leurs gardiens. Harry, lui, quitta le balcon des témoins en courant. Il fallait qu'il parle au Ministre.

* * *

« Monsieur le Ministre…Monsieur le Ministre ! » appela Harry, fendant la foule des journalistes, à la sortie du balcon officiel.

Il réussit à lui tenir le bras pendant une seconde et Thomas Willow se tourna vers lui, avec un grand sourire :

« Ah, Harry !

— Vous vous souvenez de moi ? » dit Harry, d'un ton sarcastique.

La colère lui rongeait le ventre comme un acide.

« Enfin, Harry, bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il vous fait dire que… ?

— Je croyais que j'étais un témoin. Je croyais que ce que j'allais dire devait être pris en compte par le Magenmagot. Je pense que c'était des informations d'une haute importance. Narcissa Malefoy et Drago Malefoy m'ont aidé. La Gazette du Sorcier ne le savait pas. Et pourtant, je crois qu'à peu de choses près, ils ont été punis comme s'ils n'avaient rendu aucun service. »

Le sourire du Ministre s'effaça.

« Harry, venez dans mon bureau…Nous avons un peu le temps de discuter avant le prochain procès, murmura-t-il en consultant sa montre.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix forte. La politique de transparence du Ministère n'est plus d'actualité ? »

Les journalistes, qui jusque-là attendaient leur tour, dressèrent l'oreille et se rapprochèrent d'eux pour écouter la conversation. Harry eut un air satisfait.

« Très bien, dit le Ministre. Parlons ici. Je dois avouer que vos témoignages nous ont un peu pris au dépourvu. Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que vous défendiez ainsi deux des accusés.

— Pour quel résultat ? railla Harry.

— Il ne faut pas dire cela. Nous vous avons écouté. Telle est la justice. Vous êtes un héros, la figure de proue du navire de la victoire. La communauté magique n'a pas fini de vous remercier.

— Oui mais _votre_ gouvernement n'a pas pris en compte ce que j'ai dit.

— C'est faux. Nous avons entendu votre défense. Peut-être que quelques avis ont été changés. Mais la Cour a voté. Vous n'allez pas contester leur décision, tout de même ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? s'emporta Harry. Narcissa et Drago Malefoy m'ont permis, à leur manière, de vaincre Voldemort ! Ce n'est pas important, peut-être ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne compte pas ?

— Nous avons pris vos paroles en compte ! Nous vous avons écouté ! insista le Ministre. Mais qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Narcissa l'a reconnu : elle souhaitait votre défaite. Elle était du camp de Voldemort et l'a hébergé sous son toit ! Son fils porte la Marque, a manqué de tuer deux de ses camarades de classe et tenté d'assassiner son directeur d'école ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ces gens sont coupables ! C'est cela, notre justice : les partisans de Voldemort vont en prison ! Les sorciers et sorcières du Magenmagot n'ont pas pris cette décision à la légère, vous savez que nous travaillons à ces procès depuis deux mois. Vous, vous êtes un jeune sorcier, non diplômé, certes un extraordinaire combattant et une incarnation du courage, mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'il y a des lois et que nous les respectons. Nous n'allons pas faire une exception pour vous, Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas gracier les gens comme ça, sur un coup de tête !

— Pour vous, je ne suis que le « Sauveur », comme ils disent dans la presse ! Vous ne pensez pas que mon avis compte ?

— Votre avis compte en tant que témoin ! Vous nous avez dit ce que vous avez vu, vous nous avez fait part de vos opinions, mais la décision finale _nous_ revient. Vous êtes un héros, pas un homme politique, ni un homme de loi. Chacun à sa place.

— Et si je travaillais pour vous ? En tant que directeur des Aurors ? Je postule pour ce poste…

— Nous n'acceptons comme candidats que les diplômés. Telle est la justice, Harry. »

Harry resta incrédule.

« Mais j'ai de l'expérience…J'ai fait mes preuves, non ?

— Harry, vous êtes un héros. Vous nous avez tous sauvés. Reposez-vous maintenant. Et laissez les autres s'occuper du reste, d'accord ? Chacun à sa place », répéta le Ministre.

Les plumes des journalistes remontèrent les pages et soulignèrent ces termes. Le Ministre, suivi par la foule, prit congé d'un geste sec de la main avant d'emprunter le couloir et de disparaître dans l'escalier. Harry le regarda s'en aller, son cœur battant à lui exploser les tympans.


	3. Retour au Terrier

**Posté le : **07/08/2012

**Note (about you & me) : **_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent les débuts de cette histoire, qu'ils soient visibles ou invisibles. Merci pour les reviews. Vous savez que tout ça, ça me fait super plaisir. Alors, surtout, n'hésitez pas. _

_Hé, c'était la rentrée ! L'horreur… Vous avez pas remarqué que les proviseurs sont des sadiques ? Ils essayent de vous amadouer avec de fausses bonnes nouvelles genre « oui, donc, vous ne travaillez pas le samedi matin (euphorie dans les rangs) mais par contre, il faudra venir faire les devoirs surveillés (pleurs dans les rangs) ! ». Ensuite, ils vous sortent « Pour les emplois du temps, on a fait au mieux… » Au mieux ? Des heures de perm en fin d'aprèm, un lundi vide et tous les autres jours bourrés comme des sacs en papier à la sortie du grand huit ! Je suis dé-gou-tée… Je veux retourner au CP, on bossait pas autant et on avait plus de temps pour écrire des fanfictions. Sauf qu'au CP, on n'écrivait pas de fanfictions. Vous trouvez pas que la vie est vraiment mal foutue ? _

**Note (about disclaimer) :**_ « Retour au Terrier » est le titre du chapitre 4 de « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu » (tome IV). Comme d'habitude, tout est à J.K Rowling, à part mon intrigue. _

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**

_Light Hane _

"WHAT HAVE WE SAID?  
WASN'T IT THEIR PLAN?  
WORD OF PRESENCE  
HAVEN'T WE PAYED PENANCE

FOR THE NÜGUNS?"

**[**_**Nüguns**_ **- System of a Down]**

* * *

**3**

**Retour au Terrier**

La rage au ventre, Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et fit bruyamment irruption dans le Terrier. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient en train de jouer avec un jeu de cartes, s'amusant joyeusement, et il eut envie de renverser la table et de piétiner ces stupides morceaux de carton ensorcelés.

« Oh, Harry, tu es déjà rentré ! » s'écria Ginny en se redressant

Il lui jeta un œil noir puis il tira vers lui la chaise la plus proche dans un raclement désagréable et il se laissa tomber dessus, il sentait leurs regards peser sur lui, mais il garda les yeux rivés sur ses poings serrés. Sa fureur grandissait, se propageait depuis ses poumons enflammés jusque dans sa bouche et lui brûlait les lèvres.

« J'imagine que…Que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé ? » risqua Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Il tourna la tête d'un coup, comme si elle l'avait frappé. Et, effectivement, une douleur sourde lui fracassait les tempes.

« Pas très bien passé ? répéta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Pas très bien passé ? Tu rigoles ou…

— Tu ne veux pas en parler, d'accord, coupa Ron. Reste à ruminer dans ton coin. Mais n'oublie pas que nous, on t'a rien fait. J'ai un brelan d'as », ajouta-t-il en sortant trois cartes de son jeu.

Ginny les balaya d'un geste dédaigneux, sans écouter ses protestations, et se pencha vers Harry pour lui assurer :

« Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais. »

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et il frissonna au contact de sa main froide. La mâchoire crispée, le regard vide, il était incapable de bouger, ses pensées s'agitaient vainement et ses sentiments embrouillés agissaient comme de l'essence sur le feu qui rugissait dans ses entrailles, toujours plus fort, toujours plus brûlant. Brusquement, il explosa :

« PERSONNE NE M'A ECOUTE ! »

Il se leva d'un bond, la chaise s'écrasa sur le sol, mais il n'entendait plus rien.

« Personne ne m'a écouté ! J'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais dire, j'ai tout donné, tout raconté, comment il nous avait permis de nous enfuir, comment elle m'avait sauvé la vie ! Mais vous auriez vu… Vous auriez vu leurs regards sceptiques… Les grimaces du Ministre ! Ils ont attendu que j'aie fini de parler et puis ils ont voté, les salauds, voté comme si je n'avais absolument rien dit ! Rien apporté de nouveau ! Alors je suis allé voir le Ministre et vous savez ce qu'il m'a dit ? Comment il m'a traité ?

— N-non, murmura Ginny.

— Il m'a dit : « chacun à sa place » ! Il m'a traité comme un enfant ! Il a dit que je n'étais pas diplômé, que je ne connaissais rien à la justice, ni à la politique ! Il m'a dit d'aller me reposer ! De ne plus me mêler de toutes ces histoires ! Que je devais rester à ma place ! Laisser faire la Cour ! Laisser faire les adultes !

— Ho, ho, marmonna Ron. Ça ne sent pas bon pour notre carrière au Ministère…

— Tu l'as dit ! beugla Harry, pointant un doigt furieux vers lui. Nous ne sommes pas diplômés, nous ne sommes pas du Ministère, alors, voilà, personne ne nous écoute, et personne ne s'intéresse aux Malefoy ! Ils se foutaient complètement de ce que j'ai dit ! Et ils riaient ! Ils riaient ! »

Il se rassit brutalement sur sa chaise, comme frappé par la foudre, et lâcha d'une voix étranglée :

« Malefoy a eu une amende et des heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux. Sa mère va en prison pour dix ans. Son père pour trente.

— C'est ce qui était annoncé par la Gazette, murmura Hermione.

— Mais la Gazette ne savait pas qu'ils nous avaient un peu aidé…Tu ne crois pas que Narcissa Malefoy méritait d'être gracié ? Moi, je le pense, dit Ginny, contrariée.

— C'est ce que je pensais aussi », ajouta Harry d'un ton amer.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Les flammes de la colère diminuaient dans ses entrailles mais il se sentait toujours comme bafoué, tranché en deux par les mots du Ministre et l'indifférence, les regards blasés du Magenmagot…

« Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il soudain. Je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que je retourne à Poudlard. »

Il l'énonça aussi clairement que sa nouvelle situation lui apparaissait, la seule option possible dans le brouillard de son emportement. Poudlard. Sa chère vieille école. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

« S'il te plaît, ne dis rien. »

Elle hocha la tête, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, alors il regarda Ron.

« Je suis…

— C'est pas de ta faute, l'interrompit Ron. Tu n'y peux strictement rien si Willow a décidé de jouer les cons. Pourtant, je le trouvais sympathique…Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de refuser de prendre le Sauveur à son gouvernement ? Demain, tout le monde va lui tomber dessus…

— Ça sera bien fait pour lui », renifla dédaigneusement Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça machinalement, plongée dans ses pensées. Sans y penser, elle battait les cartes auto-battantes de Ron et celles-ci, fâchées d'être ainsi maltraitées, se vengeaient en lui coupant les pulpes des doigts. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer jusqu'à ce que Ron lui retire le paquet des mains.

« Arrête d'abîmer mes cartes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demanda Harry, un peu nerveux.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'expression fermée de son visage. Il avait l'impression qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose.

« Oh rien, dit-elle. J'espère juste que vous avez raison.

— De quoi tu parles ? fit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je dois me tromper… »

Elle n'en ajouta pas plus et se leva pour proposer qu'ils aillent jouer au Quidditch. Ron et Harry échangèrent un coup d'œil soupçonneux : Hermione détestait le Quidditch.

* * *

Malheureusement, ils comprirent le lendemain matin en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle titrait : « Harry Potter : héros arrogant ou victime de son passé ? ». En-dessous, une photo montrait Harry, depuis le balcon des témoins, en train de crier pour défendre les Malefoy, les doigts crispés sur la rambarde.

Dès qu'elle vit le journal, Hermione émit un gémissement :

« Oh non, c'est ce que je craignais… »

Elle secoua la tête d'un air catastrophé et se tourna vers Harry.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry…Je ne comprends pas…On n'en est pas revenus là, quand même ?

— Revenus à quoi ? fit Ron, qui ne comprenait rien. Lis-nous l'article, Ginny. »

Ginny préféra placer le journal de façon à ce qu'ils puissent lire tous ensemble en louchant par-dessus les épaules des uns et des autres. Harry se trouva une place à côté de sa petite amie et se pencha sur la gazette :

HARRY POTTER : HEROS ARROGANT OU VICTIME DE SON PASSE ?

_A l'occasion de l'ouverture des Procès Noirs, Harry Potter, surnommé le Sauveur après sa victoire contre Voldemort, a montré au monde entier un nouveau visage : celui d'un jeune homme prétentieux, impétueux et capricieux. _

_En effet, il a bouleversé le procès des Malefoy, l'une des familles les plus tristement célèbres pour ses activités de Mangemort et dont la peine était aisément prévisible, en défendant avec verve Narcissa Malefoy et son fils Drago Malefoy. Harry Potter serait-il victime d'une variante du syndrome de Stockholm, se prenant de pitié pour ses ennemis de toujours ? Rien ne le démontre. Son témoignage garantissant que l'épouse et le jeune Malefoy l'auraient aidé dans son combat contre Voldemort a été confirmé par les accusés. Cependant, interrogés sous Veritaserum, les coupables ont donné un point de vue différent. Narcissa Malefoy a ainsi affirmé avoir agi pour sa famille et non pour Harry Potter lui-même. Elle a même fermement décrété avoir été « du camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Quant à Drago Malefoy, il a été incapable d'ajouter une explication à son geste. _

_« Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. » a-t-il déclaré lors de son interrogatoire par la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Mrs Lorris. _

_Le Magenmagot a ensuite rendu son jugement, décidant de condamner les trois membres de la famille Malefoy à des peines très semblables à celles que nous avions annoncées. « Les informations apportées par Mr Potter concordent parfaitement avec les faits et les versions que nous en avons mais elles ne changent en rien la culpabilité des Malefoy, leurs mensonges passés et n'effacent aucun de leurs crimes », a précisé Rose Mustard, membre du Magenmagot. _

_Mais Harry Potter n'a pas trouvé la justice du Ministère à son goût. Persuadé, à tort, de n'avoir pas été écouté par les juristes, il a alpagué le Ministre en personne, à la fin du procès, pour remettre en cause les condamnations. Thomas Willow, en homme d'honneur, a alors protégé et défendu bravement les actions de la Cour. _ « _C'est cela, notre justice : les partisans de Voldemort vont en prison ! » s'est-il écrié. Mr Potter a protesté à grands cris et a réclamé le poste de Directeur des Aurors alors qu'il ne dispose d'aucun diplôme ni d'expérience de management, à l'exception près de son rôle de leader dans l'Armée de Dumbledore, un groupe d'adolescents révolutionnaires qu'il avait fondé à l'école Poudlard. Le Ministre, voyant notre héros national perturbé, a décidé de mettre fin à la conversation. _

_Nous avons consulté le meilleur psychomage du pays, Tiberius Headmes, et recueilli son avis sur la question Harry Potter. _

_« Tout d'abord, je pense que nous devons chacun un immense respect à Harry Potter et il faut savoir qu'aucun de mes propos ne vise à l'insulter. Harry Potter est un grand homme d'action, qui a mené des combats justes pour notre liberté et qui a su vaincre le mal qui gangrenait notre état. En connaissance de son passé tragique, il n'est pas difficile de cerner l'humain qu'est Harry Potter. Il vit depuis toujours avec la culpabilité du survivant et n'a eu de cesse, depuis ses onze ans, de vouer un combat acharné à Voldemort et ses partisans. Il paraît évident que, à présent que toute menace est évincée et qu'Harry est victorieux, il se trouve un peu désemparé. Lui qui a toujours vécu avec, au bout de la route, son ultime combat contre Voldemort, a désormais dépassé cet arrêt et se retrouve sur un chemin lisse, sans destination précise. C'est un grand changement, quelque chose de profondément bouleversant pour une personne fragilisée par son passé. Je pense qu'Harry Potter est plus perturbé que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer par la mort de Voldemort et qu'il compense en tentant désespérément d'attirer l'attention sur lui. »_

_D'après Tiberius Headmes, il serait même tout à fait probable qu'Harry Potter n'ait eu aucune envie de témoigner en faveur des Malefoy mais qu'il l'ait fait uniquement pour se faire remarquer. _

Harry releva la tête, le souffle coupé par ce qu'il venait de lire. Un sentiment nouveau germait dans sa poitrine.

« Si, Hermione, répondit Ginny d'un air sombre. On en est revenus là. La Gazette fait de nouveau passer Harry pour un fou.

— Vous croyez que le Ministère de la Magie la contrôle encore ? s'inquiéta Ron.

— Je ne sais pas, chuchota Hermione. Il faudrait voir ce que disent les autres journaux…

— Tu te sens bien, Harry ? » lui demanda Ginny, en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui mais il resta silencieux. Il avait l'impression que la veille, le Ministre lui avait donné un coup d'épée et que la Gazette du Sorcier enfonçait la lame plus profondément dans son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte de l'autre côté. Il n'arrivait plus à être véritablement en colère, il se sentait plutôt…transpercé. Et pas seulement par les autres.

« Peut-être que c'est l'impression que j'ai donnée, articula-t-il finalement.

— Pardon ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron.

— Je veux dire que ce qu'ils disent dans l'article, c'est peut-être…l'impression que j'ai donnée », répéta-t-il et ses aveux lui piquaient la langue comme des aiguilles.

Il voyait à quoi la Gazette faisait allusion et il était horriblement déçu. Il s'était lui-même trahi et ça rendait les blessures plus douloureuses encore. Il aurait mieux supporté d'être injustement accusé, au moins il aurait été sûr de lui. Mais l'être à juste titre, c'était encore pire.

« Harry, non, je ne pense pas que ce soit ta faute…Tu as dit que tu avais fait tout ce qui était en ton pouvoir.

— J'ai dit tout ce que je voulais dire, oui. Mais, apparemment, témoigner, ce n'est pas seulement parler. J'ai dû mal m'exprimer, être un peu impoli ou je ne sais quoi. C'est vrai que je parlais un peu vite, j'étais nerveux. Et je suis passé pour un héros arrogant ou… (sa voix trembla) une pauvre victime, un malade mental, acheva-t-il en tapant le titre avec son doigt.

— Et ta dispute avec le Ministre n'a pas dû arranger les choses, devina Ron. Tu devais être un peu énervé... »

Harry hocha tristement la tête. Il se sentait honteux, dégoûté de son attitude. Hier, il était si furieux qu'il n'avait pas imaginé que le Ministre puisse avoir, en quelque sorte, raison. Hermione dut lire dans ses pensées car elle fit la grimace :

« Harry, tu n'es pas vraiment en tort. Le Magenmagot a été très sévère avec toi et avec les Malefoy. Tu n'es pas avocat, que je sache. Le Ministre t'a mis dans une position difficile en t'invitant en tant que témoin officiel. C'est plus leur faute que la tienne. Tu t'es contenté d'être honnête.

— On dirait que l'honnêteté, c'est pas leur fort, au Ministère, grommela Ron. Charlie avait raison, on a encore un mauvais Ministre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour être gouverner par des gens corrects ?

— Hermione devrait se présenter aux prochaines élections, suggéra Harry.

— Ou toi, rétorqua Ginny. Les gens voteraient tous pour le célèbre Harry Potter.

— Pas après ça, dit Harry sombrement, en montrant le journal. Je passe vraiment pour une pauvre petite chose bouleversée par le fait d'être encore en vie.

— Mais c'est vrai que ça doit te faire bizarre, non ? demanda Ron. Je veux dire…Ta vie, depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard, c'est toujours Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort. Tu lisais dans sa tête, tu… »

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je n'ai rien dit.

— Il vaut mieux pour toi, lui dit Harry. On a suffisamment d'un Headmes.

— Je pensais juste qu'il n'avait peut-être pas complètement…

— On a compris, Ron, l'interrompit Ginny. Mais Harry ne veut pas en parler.

— Psychomage, c'est un métier de charlatan, ajouta Hermione. On ne peut pas analyser l'esprit des autres comme ça, sans les connaître vraiment et même…Les gens ne nous montrent que ce qu'ils veulent qu'on voit. Ils ne rentrent pas dans un moule juste parce qu'il leur est arrivé telle ou telle chose. Headmes se sert juste des clichés et des généralités qu'il trouve dans des bouquins.

— Ok, ok », marmonna Ron en levant les mains, vaincu.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Harry entendait dans sa tête, tournant en boucle, les discussions de la veille et le procès. Il se souvint que Bea Cassidy était restée très insensible au sort des Malefoy. Est-ce qu'il avait voulu les défendre parce qu'il les connaissait ? Non, il en était certain. Après tout, Hermione, Ron et Ginny avait validé sa conduite. Mais, au Ministère, tout le monde avait eu l'air de trouver vraiment étrange son plaidoyer… Pourtant, il avait dit la vérité et donné son opinion à cœur ouvert sur la condamnation des Malefoy… Le Ministère de la Magie affirmait avoir changé mais, au final, il demeurait un Ministère, avec son lot de diplomatie et de manières politiques dont Harry ignorait tout. Là-bas, pour se faire entendre, il ne suffisait pas d'élever la voix ou de revendiquer ses convictions. Comme à son habitude, il s'était montré impulsif, spontané comme le vainqueur que tous voyaient en lui. Cependant, les pensées franches d'un (trop) jeune héros de guerre, sans enjolivements, ça ne valait rien face aux décisions d'un conseil de vieux lions sérieux et pondérés.

« Alors vous allez retourner à Poudlard ? demanda tout à coup Ginny, s'adressant à Harry et Ron.

— Pas vraiment le choix, maugréa Ron. Tu as entendu ce qu'Harry a dit hier à propos des sorciers non-diplômés ?

— Je vais obtenir mes ASPICS, décréta Harry, et une fois que ça sera fait, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait encore me barrer l'accès au Ministère de la Magie. Il faut que je mette le nez dans leurs affaires. Willow ne m'inspire plus trop confiance.

— Et qu'est-ce que vous allez prendre comme options ? »

Harry et Ron froncèrent les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Des options, c'est optionnel, non ? remarqua Ron.

— En troisième année, on a été obligés d'en choisir, opposa Ginny. Au moins deux, voire trois.

— Pareil, répondit aussitôt Hermione. J'ai regardé la liste hier et j'ai très vite fait mon choix. Attendez, je vais la chercher. »

Elle se leva précipitamment et grimpa les escaliers en courant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

« Elle a déjà choisi ? fit Ron, perturbé. Elle a _choisi_ ? Elle ne s'est pas contentée de tout prendre, comme la dernière fois ?

— Non, dit Ginny, j'étais avec elle quand elle a fait ça. Je crois qu'elle n'en a pris que trois. »

Hermione dévala les escaliers dans l'autre sens, agitant sa feuille, et la posa au centre de la table. Tout le monde s'installa confortablement autour. Harry était trop loin pour voir alors il prit son menton dans sa main et attendit les explications d'Hermione.

« Je vais prendre la Législation Magique, les Etudes Magiques Avancées et l'Art de la Négociation Inter-Espèces, déclara-t-elle avec un grand sérieux. C'est ce qui me paraît le plus judicieux en fonction de mes perspectives d'avenir. Je vous ai dit que je voulais développer la S. .

— Les Etudes Magiques Avancées, répéta Ron. Ça sonne comme une sentence de mort. On dirait qu'on va faire un truc hyper compliqué.

— Tu as lu la description ? demanda Ginny. Etudes d'objets magiques, invention de sortilèges…

— C'est tout à fait passionnant, protesta Hermione.

— Tu ne veux pas prendre l'Analyse de l'Actualité Magique, plutôt ? proposa Ron. C'est plus intéressant…

— Pour entrer au Ministère, c'est ce qu'il nous faudra, intervint Harry. Et aussi... »

Il fit tourner la feuille vers lui et la parcourut des yeux, pour se rafraîchir la mémoire.

« La Législation magique, non ?

— Pitié, Harry, supplia Ron. Je préfère encore les Etudes Avancées.

— Moi, si j'étais vous, je prendrais les cours de Culture Magique, déclara Ginny. C'est sûrement très intéressant. »

Ron la regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu es née dans une famille de sorciers ! s'écria-t-il. La culture magique, c'est _ta_ culture…

— Ouais mais ça serait intéressant d'_étudier _la littérature, la musique, la peinture, tout ça, non ?

— Je ne savais pas que l'art t'intéressait, marmonna Ron.

— Ne l'écoute pas, Ginny, dit Hermione, jetant un coup d'œil noir à Ron.

— Mais ces options ne sont proposées qu'aux huitièmes années, de toute façon », fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Harry abandonna la conversation sans s'en apercevoir. Il se surprit à rêvasser au vieux château qui abritait l'école. Une part de lui était heureuse de devoir reprendre les études, en dépit de sa colère envers lui-même et le Ministère de la Magie. Plus que les cours et les professeurs, il se rendait compter qu'il avait presque hâte de retrouver son univers familier, le premier endroit où il s'était senti chez lui, celui qui avait marqué son retour dans le monde magique après dix ans d'absence. Pourtant, Poudlard portait aussi son lot de mauvais souvenirs. Mais, au final, et comme souvent, les jours heureux prenaient l'ascendant sur les ténèbres.


	4. Rendezvous sur la voie 9 34

**Posté le : **15/09/2012

**Note (about you & me) : **_Hello !__Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour cette fanfiction ! Je vous remercie de la lire et de la suivre et de poster des reviews, et pour tout, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir, vous n'imaginez pas - ou peut-être très bien. _

_Bon, finalement, la première S, c'est pas si grave, c'est juste l'Apocalypse en fait… Personne n'en meurt de ce truc-là, si ? Enfin, le lycée, c'est toujours la même chose : les heures de glandouille dans l'herbe avec les potes et les discussions à deux balles pendant les cours, ça va les cours en eux-mêmes et les devoirs, ça va moins bien. _

_Enfin, vous êtes pas là pour lire mon journal intime - mes coups de cœur sur les beaux gosses de la nouvelle classe, ça vous parle pas. Je vous laisse vous venger en racontant votre vie dans les reviews. Si, si, je vous assure, vous pouvez. Alors vous faîtes quoi cette année ? Tout se passe bien ? * Mode commère off* Bref, passons aux choses (+) sérieuses maintenant…Le chapitre ! _

**Note (about disclaimer) :**_ « Rendez-vous sur la voie 9 ¾ » est le titre du chapitre 6 de « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers » (tome I). Comme d'habitude, tout est à J.K Rowling, à part mon intrigue. _

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, espérant ne pas vous décevoir.**

_Light Hane _

"WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT  
WILL YOU TAKE ME WITH YOU?  
AND CARRY ALL THIS BROKEN BONES  
THROUGH SIX YEARS DOWN IN CROWDED ROMS"

**[**_**Summertime**_** - My Chemical Romance]**

* * *

**4**

**Rendez-vous sur la voie 9 ¾**

La fin des vacances d'été finit par arriver, apportant une nouvelle forme d'agitation au Terrier. Il fallut se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les courses de rentrée puis remplir leurs grosses valises de tout ce dont ils auraient besoin durant l'année. Hermione s'était occupée de renvoyer les coupons de réinscription ainsi que leurs choix d'options. Harry et Ron avaient finalement décidé de l'accompagner en cours d'Etudes Magiques Avancées, comme ça, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à suivre, ils pourraient toujours essayer de la convaincre de les aider. Même si, avait reconnu Ron, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'elle accepte.

Le matin du 1er septembre, quand Harry s'extirpa de son lit, une forte pluie tambourinait aux carreaux. Après plusieurs mois aux horaires décalées, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir de bonne heure et la nuit avait été courte. Les yeux encore tout bouffis de sommeil, il se prépara rapidement avant de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Tout à fait prête, déjà vêtue de son imperméable, Hermione était assise sur sa valise, plongée dans l'épais livre qu'elle traînait partout depuis presque un mois. Harry était sûr qu'elle l'avait terminé au moins quatre fois. Ron, lui, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, dormait sur la table de la cuisine, caché derrière sa tasse de café.

Dès qu'Harry mit un pied dans la cuisine, Hermione releva aussitôt les yeux de son livre.

« Ah, Harry, tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressé.

— Il n'est neuf heures, fit-il remarquer.

— La mère de Ron nous a demandé d'être sur le point de départ à dix heures, rappela-t-elle, un peu agacée.

— Ce qui me laisse une heure entière pour manger trois toasts, boire un verre de jus de citrouille, me brosser les dents et ranger ma trousse de toilette dans ma valise. Hum, tu as raison, je vois mal comment je pourrais faire autant de choses en si peu de temps, dit Harry, sarcastique.

— Ne prends pas tout mal, répliqua Hermione, je ne savais pas où tu en étais. »

Elle se replongea dans sa lecture pendant qu'Harry prenait du pain dans le toaster. Il alla ensuite chercher un pot dans le placard avant de s'installer à table, en face de Ron.

« Et tu ne lui dis rien à Ron ? maugréa-t-il en étalant vigoureusement la marmelade sur sa tranche grillée.

— Je suis sa petite-amie, pas sa mère, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui.

— Et avec moi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Tu es plus du matin que Ron, je ne risque pas grand-chose. »

Harry interrompit un moment sa préparation pour déclarer, amusé :

« On se connaît trop bien. Il est temps de changer d'amis. »

Puis il retourna à ses tartines.

A dix heures, comme convenu, Mrs Weasley réalisa une inspection de sa petite troupe et ne fut pas déçue : Ginny était encore en chemise de nuit et Ron dormait toujours derrière sa boisson. Elle donna un coup sec sur la table avec un journal pour le réveiller.

« Moi qui m'imaginais que vous étiez devenus adultes ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Ron s'éveilla en sursaut et, croyant qu'ils étaient très en retard, passa rapidement à l'action. Il se montra étonnamment énergique, ce qui influença sa sœur. A dix heures et demie, la pluie avait cessé et ils avaient pu charger les valises ainsi que les cages des hiboux dans le coffre. Hermione était assise sur la banquette arrière, son livre sur les genoux, Ginny finissait de se coiffer dans le rétroviseur et Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, miaulait si fort que sa panière de voyage, où il était enfermé, tremblait. Quant à Harry, il allait du perron à la voiture puis du perron à la voiture puis du perron à la voiture, les mains dans les poches et l'esprit ailleurs.

Il en était à son quinzième trajet lorsque Mr Weasley, qui devait les emmener à la gare, jaillit de la maison et s'écria :

« En route ! »

Le trajet fut bien moins long qu'Harry ne le craignait. Ils ne furent pas bloqués dans les embouteillages pourtant fréquents à l'entrée de Londres et aucune des voitures qui les précédaient sur la route n'eut d'accident. Pour celles qui les suivaient, Harry ne savait pas parce que Mr Weasley conduisait de façon assez brusque et changeait de direction en oubliant parfois de mettre son clignotant.

« Vous comprenez, ça fait au moins cinq ans que je n'ai pas conduit et ce nouveau modèle est très différent de la Ford Anglia, dit-il d'un ton d'excuse.

— Hermione, il faut vraiment que tu passes ton permis, souffla Ron, qui avait le teint verdâtre.

— Pourquoi moi ? Tu n'as qu'à le passer toi-même !

— Parce que tous ces panneaux, c'est trop compliqué pour moi et qu'en plus, il est probable que j'ai hérité de mon père sa façon de conduire. Tu te souviens de la deuxième année quand j'ai foncé dans le Saule Cogneur ? »

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à King's Cross sains et saufs. L'averse qu'ils avaient quittée à Loutry Sainte Chaspoule venait de reprendre à Londres et ils durent courir jusqu'aux quais pour ne pas être trop trempés. Ils traversèrent ensuite la gare d'un pas rapide, la respiration haletante, pour rejoindre les voies 9 et 10. Par chance, il n'y avait pas tellement de voyageurs moldus et ils purent emprunter le passage menant au quai 9 ¾ sans craindre d'être remarqués. Il y eut bien quelques hommes d'affaires qui jetèrent un regard étonné à Coquecigrue, le hibou de Ron, qui piaillait dans sa cage ainsi qu'au panier grognant et miaulant d'Hermione, mais rien de particulièrement alarmant. Harry fut le dernier à traverser la barrière magique, en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur.

Le Poudlard Express l'attendait de l'autre côté, la cheminée de sa locomotive écarlate crachant d'épais nuages de fumée blanchâtre. Le quai était bondé. Montés sur les charriots de la gare, de jeunes enfants fonçaient dans la foule, tandis que leurs parents disaient au revoir aux aînés. Harry évita soigneusement une mère qui disputait sa petite fille pour avoir renversé le contenu de sa malle au milieu du passage et rejoignit ses amis, occupés à hisser leurs affaires sur le marchepied.

Les parents d'Hermione, qui avaient retrouvé la mémoire, étaient venus dire quelques mots à leur fille. Après la guerre, elle s'était empressée d'aller les chercher en Australie et avait passé plus de deux mois avec eux, pour rattraper le temps perdu. Elle avait ensuite rejoint Harry et Ron au Terrier. Les Weasley avaient proposé aux Granger de venir passer quelques jours chez eux mais ils avaient refusé. Sans doute qu'en tant que Moldus, ils craignaient de se sentir un peu exclus dans une maison de sorciers. Ou alors, songea Harry avec humour, peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à subir les interrogations incessantes de Mr Weasley sur leur mode de vie.

« Allez, viens, on va chercher un compartiment. Hermione nous rejoindra après », dit Ginny en tendant sa valise vers lui pour qu'il la rejoigne dans le train.

Harry serra la main à Mr Weasley et le remercia de son accueil avant de grimper à son tour dans le wagon.

Ron, qui était devant, les menait le long de l'étroit couloir. De temps à autre, le train laissait échapper un jet de vapeur et un sifflement strident arrachait une grimace à Harry. Tordu en arrière pour tirer sa valise, dont les roulettes ne cessaient de se coincer, il n'avait pas le temps de regarder dans les compartiments et, par-dessus ses lunettes, qui glissaient sur son nez, il n'apercevait que de vagues tâches de couleur. Il comptait sur Ron pour leur dire où s'arrêter. D'un coup, Ron stoppa net et Harry lui rentra dedans. Sa valise, entraînée malgré lui, le heurta aux genoux. Il étouffa un gémissement dans la capuche du sweat de Ron.

« Hé ! »

Il releva les yeux et s'aperçut que les oreilles de Ron, sous ses cheveux flamboyants, avaient pris une couleur rosée.

« Vaut mieux qu'on continue de chercher, marmonna son ami, en détournant avec brusquerie son regard du compartiment de droite.

— Pourquoi ? » demandèrent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix.

Mais Ron ne répondit pas et repartit en marchant très vite, le visage de plus en plus rouge. Harry et Ginny échangèrent un coup d'œil intrigué. Discrètement, ils s'approchèrent du compartiment que fuyait Ron, s'interrogeant quant à ce soudain empressement de quitter les lieux. Devant la scène qui s'offrit à lui, Harry eut un sursaut et Ginny, le menton posé sur son épaule, eut un sourire attendri.

Sur l'une des banquettes, Luna était en train de se faire embrasser par Neville. Ses yeux globuleux semblaient avoir abandonné le monde des rêves pour se concentrer sur le jeune homme dont les lèvres agrippaient les siennes avec tendresse. Ses mains reposaient sur le cuir du siège tandis que celles de Neville tenaient précieusement son visage.

« Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'y attendais pas ! murmura Ginny d'un air ravi.

— Hum, disons que venant de Luna », répondit-il, gêné, reprenant la poignée de sa valise pour débarrasser le plancher le plus vite possible.

Mais il commençait à peine à marcher que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

« Vous pouvez venir ici, dit la voix rêveuse de Luna.

— Nous ne voudrions pas déran…, répondit Harry cependant Ginny acceptait l'offre d'un hochement de tête. Bon, d'accord, je vais chercher Ron. »

Il remarqua que, derrière Luna, Neville ne paraissait pas très content de cette invitation et, retenant un rire, il laissa Ginny s'occuper de leurs bagages tandis qu'il s'élançait à la poursuite de Ron.

« Eh, Ron ! »

Il la rattrapa d'une dernière enjambée.

« Luna est d'accord pour qu'on partage leur compartiment. »

Ron soupira et revint sur ses pas, cette fois suivant Harry.

« Luna et Neville, murmura-t-il, d'un ton incrédule.

— Moi aussi, dit Harry. Ginny m'a dit que j'aurais dû m'y attendre mais tu vois, Luna, elle est tellement…imprévisible…

— Loufoque…Etrange, compléta Ron. Ça me surprend malgré tout de la voir, tu sais…En couple, quoi. »

Harry acquiesça, se demandant si toutes ces mises en couples (notamment les mariages quotidiens évoqués dans la Gazette) dues à la peur de se perdre pouvaient perdurer. Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment et il aida Ron à ranger sa valise. Puis Hermione arriva et ils s'occupèrent également de la sienne avant de pouvoir s'asseoir.

« On a lu l'article de la Gazette, annonça Neville, sans préambule.

— Ah », dit Harry, pris au dépourvu.

Il se retint d'ajouter un « et ? » anxieux. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux tandis que Ron se calait confortablement dans son siège et qu'Hermione sortait de son sac de voyage son gros livre.

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris, ajouta Neville.

— Papa dit que c'est politique, dit Luna, sur un ton d'évidence. Le Ministre ne t'aime pas beaucoup.

— C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, grommela Harry.

— On aimerait bien avoir ta version, s'il te plaît, Harry. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr. »

Harry se massa les tempes avant de se lancer dans le récit du procès des Malefoy et de la discussion successive avec le Ministre de la Magie.

« Tu as eu raison de les défendre. Drago Malefoy regrette d'être un Mangemort. Mrs Malefoy a un bon fond, déclara Luna.

— Tu…Tu crois ? » s'étonna Neville.

Harry se doutait que, à ses yeux, Malefoy restait un crétin arrogant, qui l'avait plus d'une fois tourné en ridicule et qui, pour ne rien arranger, avait soutenu Voldemort.

« Les méchants aussi peuvent être des gentils, dit Luna.

— Ils t'ont enfermée dans une cave ! s'écria Neville.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que veut dire Luna, intervint Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

— Pas du tout. »

Luna renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à scruter le plafond, plongée dans ses réflexions.

« Les gens sont trop compliqués, soupira Harry. Impossible de dire ce qu'ils pensent, ou d'essayer de déchiffrer leurs secrets.

— Ceux qui nous apparaissent comme les plus mauvais sont souvent les plus compliqués, dit énigmatiquement Luna.

— Comme dans mon livre, confirma Hermione.

— Quel livre ? »

Elle appuya l'index sur le gros livre, posé fermé sur ses cuisses.

« Il raconte quoi, en fait ? » demanda Ron, pour la première fois.

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira comme si elle n'attendait comme ça depuis un mois et elle s'empressa de répondre :

« C'est la _Grande et Petite Histoire des Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard_, le livre le plus précis à leur sujet. J'y ai appris énormément de choses sur la création de l'école mais surtout sur les personnes qui se cachaient derrière Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard. Leurs vies plus…personnelles.

— Et ?

— Plusieurs chapitres sont consacrés à l'amitié, et certains plus particulièrement à l'amitié entre Serpentard et Gryffondor.

— Amitié ? répéta Ron. Amitié ? Si tu veux mon avis, je pense plutôt que Serpentard contrôlait toute la bande avec des potions ou un bon vieux sortilège d'Imperium. Comment veux-tu qu'un type aux opinions aussi mauvaises ait été accepté par de gens aussi…bons ?

— Il ne faut pas juger les gens sur leurs fréquentations, dit sagement Hermione. Judas, par exemple, avait des amis irréprochables*. Et puis tu te trompes… Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient amis depuis très longtemps, bien avant qu'ils ne soient des experts en magie. Ils partageaient une complicité unique en son genre, et depuis l'enfance, en dépit de leurs opinions contradictoires. Gryffondor a ainsi d'abord tout fait pour que leurs différents n'interfèrent pas dans leur amitié. Il a lutté, lutté contre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle qui lui disaient qu'on ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Serpentard. Il enseignait des choses atroces à ses élèves, torturait tous les Moldus qui passaient trop près de lui… Il était plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire et il faisait bien plus de mal que de bien à la communauté magique. Un jour, Gryffondor n'a plus pu éviter la confrontation et il a dû chasser son meilleur ami de l'école qu'ils avaient fondé ensemble…

— C'est très triste », dit Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

« Moi, je trouve que c'est émouvant, dit-elle.

— Je suis d'accord, approuva Neville, à la surprise générale. Gryffondor a dû se sentir très mal. Son meilleur ami se comportant de façon répréhensible… Il s'est sûrement senti trahi. »

Harry sentit son estomac faire une pirouette dans son ventre. Il se souvenait quand, alors qu'il était en troisième année, il avait appris que c'était l'un des meilleurs amis de son père, Peter Pettigrow, qui l'avait livré à Voldemort. James avait confié sa vie et celle de sa famille à celui-ci car leur amitié était moins connue que celle qu'il entretenait avec Sirius… L'Histoire lui apparut soudain comme remplie de millions de trahisons, des gens de toute confiance qui, finalement, la trahissaient pour des raisons diverses et variées.

Il observa ses amis, assis tout autour de lui. Il avait eu de la chance de s'être lié avec eux. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna avaient toujours été là. Ils ne l'avaient jamais abandonné, l'avaient toujours cru, même quand tout le monde le traitait de menteur. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans sa poitrine, comme une bouffée de bonheur qui emplit ses poumons. Il prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne et la serra très fort.

« Senti trahi ? répéta-t-elle. Pourtant, il devait savoir comment était Serpentard…

— Il ne voulait peut-être pas le voir, supposa Harry.

— On sait peu de choses de Serpentard, c'était quelqu'un de très secret. On ignore qui étaient ses parents, ni d'où lui viennent ses aprioris sur les moldus, ni son désir de puissance. Mais, d'après les témoignages, il se comportait toujours de façon très civilisé quand il était avec Gryffondor. Après certains actes particulièrement dégoûtants, les autres venaient, à tour de rôle, s'entretenir avec lui. Ces conversations finissaient généralement avec des cris et Serpentard qui sortait sa baguette magique. Mais le lendemain, il allait toujours s'expliquer avec celui ou celle qu'il avait insulté. Je crois qu'il avait très peur de se retrouver seul, de perdre ses amis.

— Et c'est ce qui est arrivé.

— Un mot de trop. Poufsouffle, à bout de nerfs, a fondu en larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Serpentard était un peu plus odieux chaque jour et chaque jour, il s'excusait de son attitude de la veille envers ses amis, ses élèves ou les voisins moldus, pour recommencer quelques heures plus tard. Il a fait des expériences atroces sur des moldus, ils en parlent dans le livre, il était incroyablement sévère avec ses élèves, il les ridiculisait, les martyrisait — ils sortaient souvent en pleurant de ses cours. Alors, le soir où Poufsouffle a craqué et est venue se réfugier auprès de Serdaigle, cette dernière a demandé à Gryffondor de les soutenir pour chasser définitivement Serpentard du château. Ils en avaient déjà parlé auparavant et à chaque fois, Gryffondor excusait l'attitude de Serpentard. Mais cette fois, Serdaigle lui a dit : « Soutiens-nous ou quitte l'école avec lui ». Gryffondor a fait son choix. Le lendemain matin, à l'aube, Serpentard disparaissait pour toujours. D'après la légende, après sa déclaration sur la Chambre des Secrets, Gryffondor lui aurait tendu la main et aurait dit : « Au revoir, Salazar ». Et Serpentard, refusant de la serrer, aurait répondu : « C'est un adieu, Godric. Tu le sais très bien ». Il est parti, sans rien ajouter. Une larme aurait alors roulé sur la joue de Gryffondor. Une seule.

— Ça, c'est le détail de trop, Hermione, fit remarquer Ginny. Avant, on aurait pu te croire mais là, c'est vraiment…Vraiment trop gnangnan. »

Ils explosèrent de rire, sauf Hermione qui se contenta d'un sourire un peu boudeur.

« Et sinon, tu as pris quelles options ? » demanda-t-elle à Neville, pour détourner la conversation.

* * *

Quand il ne resta plus que trois quart d'heure de trajet, les garçons allèrent revêtir leurs robes de sorciers dans les toilettes, tandis que les filles les attendaient dans le compartiment. La plupart des autres élèves ayant eu la même idée, ils attendirent un certain temps avant d'accéder aux cabines. Ron et Neville purent passer en même temps mais Harry dut patienter encore un tour.

« On se rejoint dans le compartiment », leur dit-il alors qu'il prenait la place d'un gros garçon de cinquième année.

Il s'habilla rapidement, sortit le plus vite possible et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de partir retrouver ses amis. En sortant du coin réservé aux lavabos, le train eut un sursaut et il fut brusquement projeté sur sa gauche. Malgré lui, il se raccrocha à un élève qui venait de l'autre côté.

« Pardon », s'excusa-t-il en se redressant.

Il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'une main glacée lui saisit l'avant-bras.

« Pardon ? Tu es sûr, Potter ? Pardon ? C'est tout ? »

Harry releva la tête. Malefoy, son habituelle expression hautaine de retour sur son visage, le toisait.

« Pardon d'avoir joué la petite sœur des pauvres ** pour t'enfoncer et me faire de la publicité sur ton dos, Malefoy. Pardon d'avoir utilisé le déshonneur et l'humiliation de ta famille pour faire parler de moi dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Pardon de ne pas être intervenu quand le Ministre t'a accusé de tricherie et de mauvaise foi pour que je passe pour une pauvre victime alors qu'entre toi et moi, ça n'a jamais été tendre, dans aucun sens. Pardon d'avoir fait tout ça pour qu'on m'invente des maladies, variantes du syndrome d'Helsinki. Pardon de me moquer complètement de ton sort mais d'avoir quand même envie d'essayer de me servir de mon influence pour te gâcher la vie. Pardon de t'avoir bousculé », dit Malefoy en imitant méchamment la voix d'Harry.

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Ecoute, Malefoy, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…La Gazette raconte n'importe quoi…

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, comme d'habitude, Potter, fit Malefoy d'un ton chargé d'ironie. On sait. Le _gouvernement_ nous ment, la _Gazette_ nous ment_, je_ mens. Mais tu oublies quelque chose. C'est que, cette fois, il y a des _témoins_. Tout le monde a vu comment tu te comportais. Comment tu t'es bien mis au centre pour que tout le monde _te_ voie. Comment tu parlais. J'étais là, et je n'étais pas le seul. La Gazette dit la _vérité. _

— Je t'assure, je sais que j'ai été nul, je suis vraiment désolé, mais je te promets que je voulais bien faire…Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi et ta mère…Je voulais…

— Ta gueule, Potter, le coupa Malefoy d'une voix tranchante. Ta gueule, tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes fausses excuses et tes mensonges. Tu t'es servi de moi, tu t'es servi de ma mère, alors que nous, nous avons sauvé ta pauvre petite peau. Tu es _toujours_ le même, à vouloir faire la couverture des journaux et à faire semblant de protéger les gens pour mieux les écraser. La communauté magique te remercie de l'avoir sauvée de Voldemort. Eh bien, moi, je te dis ta gueule, Potter. Parce que les héros, ils ne sont pas censés achever l'ennemi quand il est déjà par terre, sur le dos, les bras en croix. »

Malefoy lâcha son poignet comme si le contact lui brûlait les doigts, il eut un reniflement de dégoût et il tourna les talons, se fondant dans la masse des élèves qui attendaient devant les toilettes. Harry le regarda bousculer tout le monde avant de le perdre de vue. Il se passa une main sur son front encore humide. Il avait l'impression qu'une tornade l'avait traversé. Quand il laissa retomber son bras contre sa cuisse, il remarqua quatre marques rouges en forme d'ongles sur son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? lui demanda Ginny lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Les garçons sont revenus depuis un bout de temps…

— J'ai croisé Malefoy, répondit-il sombrement.

— Malefoy ? répéta Ron, levant les yeux de son jeu de cartes. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? »

Harry cligna des paupières. Maintenant que Ron le lui faisait remarquer…

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il revient à Poudlard ?

— Il veut se faire tuer dans son lit ?

— Tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de Mangemorts qui sont revenus ? Enfin, je veux dire, cette dernière année, elle n'est pas obligatoire…

— Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

La question d'Hermione suscita le silence. Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry. Il fit la grimace, massant son poignet irrité.

« Il n'était pas très content. Il croit ce qu'il est écrit dans la Gazette. Que je me suis servi de son procès pour me faire de la publicité. Et aussi, je pense qu'au fond, il espérait vraiment que j'allais les tirer de là. Je veux dire…Si mon témoignage avait fonctionné, il aurait été furieux que je l'aide, il aurait pris ça pour de la pitié mal placée. Mais après coup. Au procès, il espérait vraiment que j'allais sauver sa mère de la prison et lui éviter l'amende. Il m'a dit que je lui avais gâché la vie avec mon histoire…

— Sa vie, elle était déjà gâchée, dit Ginny. C'est triste à dire, mais il était foutu dès le jour où il est né. Le fils d'un Mangemort. Mangemort lui-même. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir une chose pareille mais, pour dire vrai, il avait un peu pitié de Malefoy, sans aller jusqu'à compatir. Ginny lui caressa doucement la joue.

« Allez, ne t'en fais pas, Harry.

— Peine ou pas, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose pour lui, tenta de le réconforter Hermione.

— Prends un Chocogrenouille », offrit Neville en lui tendant une friandise.

Harry mâchonna la pâte chocolatée d'un air maussade.

« On parle de Malefoy, lui rappela Ron. Tu verras, il aura vite l'occasion de se « venger » de cette histoire et là, tu regretteras de t'être senti gêné. »

Malgré lui, Harry sourit.

« C'est juste que…Je doute que les choses puissent redevenir comme avant, avoua-t-il.

— Plus rien ne sera comme avant, dit tout à coup Luna, qui regardait la nuit défiler dehors. Mais il ne faut pas croire que c'est de ta faute. On arrive à la gare », poursuivit-elle sans transition.

En effet, Harry sentait le train ralentir. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione et aperçut par la vitre les lumières de Pré-au-Lard qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Ils se levèrent pour récupérer chacun leurs valises et sortirent sans se presser de leurs compartiments. Lorsque le train s'arrêta complètement, ils se retinrent aux poignées du compartiment où se trouvaient Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Les deux jeunes hommes patientèrent avec eux devant les portes.

« Tu crois qu'il pleut ? demanda Dean en plissant ses yeux comme s'il espérait que ce geste lui permette de voir dans le noir.

— On n'a pas vu Harry depuis trois mois et tout ce que tu fais c'est lui parler de la _météo_ ? s'indigna Seamus. Ils t'ont greffé un cerveau de grand-mère ou quoi, à l'hôpital moldu ?

— Dean ! Qu'est-ce que tu fichais dans un hôpital moldu ? s'amusa Ginny.

— Mais je n'avais rien, grommela Dean. Juste une blessure au bras qui s'était rouverte. J'allais pas transplaner à Londres, prendre le risque de me désartibuler et faire la queue à Sainte Mangouste juste pour qu'on me donne un pansement. J'ai préféré me rendre à l'hôpital au bout de ma rue.

— Et tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Hermione.

— Non, pas vraiment. Je leur ai dit qu'on m'avait donné un coup de couteau mais apparemment la plaie ne correspondait pas trop et ça a fait des histoires. En plus, j'ai dû faire une réaction au sortilège parce que la plaie est toujours brûlante, même après tout ce temps.

— Qu'ont fait les Moldus ? Des _points de couture_ ? questionna Ron, tout heureux d'utiliser ce qu'il croyait connaître de la médecine moldue.

— Des points de suture, ouais. Mais la chaleur désintègre à moitié les fils. »

Il releva sa manche de chemise pour leur montrer. Ainsi qu'il l'avait décrite, la blessure recousue commençait à se rouvrir et un peu de fumée s'en échappait, vite absorbée par le tissu.

« Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, conseilla Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit », dit Seamus d'un ton vexé.

Enfin, les portes du train coulissèrent et ils purent sortir dans la nuit sombre. Un peu plus loin, agitant une grosse lanterne, selon son habitude, la haute silhouette d'Hagrid appelait :

« Les premières années ! Les premières années par ici ! »

Une fine pluie froide leur glissait dans la nuque, sous le col de leurs uniformes, et ils décidèrent de rejoindre au plus vite les diligences.

« Nous aurions bien le temps de lui parler après, dit Hermione, haletante, alors que Ron l'aidait à monter sa lourde valise.

— Combien de bouquins as-tu mis là-dedans ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas mais grimpa la dernière dans le véhicule. Ensuite, les sombrals s'élancèrent dans la nuit. Harry releva la tête. Ses fenêtres allumées se découpant comme autant de triangles lumineux dans l'obscurité, Poudlard les surplombait, attendant leur arrivée.

* * *

* **Ici, Hermione se prend pour Verlaine : « **_**Il ne faut jamais juger les gens sur leurs fréquentations. Tenez, Judas, par exemple, il avait des amis irréprochables**_** ». C'était la citation du jour **

**** Un petit clin d'œil dédicacé à Sarah, la petite sœur des pauvres par excellence. Non, j'exagère un peu. Juste un peu, alors. Pour moi, c'est un peu un compliment. Pas pour Malefoy, par contre. **


	5. La bataille de Poudlard

**Posté le : **23/09/2012

**Note (about you & me) : **_Coucou les amis ! V'là le nouveau chapitre ! _

_Ouais, je sais, on est dimanche et je postais le samedi…Même si j'imagine que mes petits soucis d'auteur vous importent peu, je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai un peu un « blocage » d'écriture en ce moment…Donc je n'abandonne pas, sûrement pas, mais je ralentis un peu…On ne frappe pas l'auteur, s'il vous plaît… J'ai juste besoin de retrouver un bon rythme avec mes cours, mes activités, mes devoirs, mon sommeil, mes amis, tout ça. _

_Je vous remercie toujours autant de lire, de suivre, de poster des reviews et tout, ça me fait franchement méga-super-trop plaisir, sérieux, les gens. Je m'excuse de mon inaptitude à gérer mon emploi du temps - mon pauvre cerveau est restée sur le mode « vacances » et donc je galère un peu. _

**RAR (guests) : **

**ArtemisSnape : **_Tous ces compliments…C'est pour ma fic ? J'en suis toute rouge…Et je promets de faire au mieux pour la suite. Alors, c'est parti ! _

**Note (about disclaimer) :**_ « La bataille de Poudlard » est le titre du chapitre 31 de « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort » (tome VII). Comme d'habitude, tout est à J.K Rowling, à part mon intrigue et deux ou trois petits trucs… _

**HEY GUYS! **

**WELCOME TO HOGWARTS! **

_Light Hane _

"ENEMY OF MINE

I'M JUST A STRANGER IN A STRANGE LAND

RUNNING OUT OF TIME

BETTER GO, GO, GO"

**[**_**Stranger in a strange land**_** - 30 Seconds to Mars]**

* * *

**5**

**La bataille de Poudlard**

Une fois que tous les élèves furent montés à bord, le convoi s'élança dans l'obscurité, cahotant sur la route de pavés humides et traversant les flaques d'eau. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort sur les toits, provoquant un crépitement peu à peu assourdissant qui empêchait toute discussion. Il faisait si froid que même à l'intérieur de la diligence, les souffles se matérialisaient devant les lèvres. Ginny, lovée contre Harry claquait des dents à s'en briser la mâchoire. Luna, au contraire, avait remonté ses manches et paraissait avoir apprivoisé la douloureuse morsure du froid. Sa main droite posée sur la vitre glacée, Harry regardait les contours du château se préciser sur la robe sombre du ciel.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le large escalier de pierre, les portières s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Se couvrant fébrilement du col de leurs vêtements, ils se hâtèrent de descendre du véhicule. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre. A leur arrivée sur le palier, l'énorme porte de bois pivota sur ses gonds et le professeur Flitwick, dorénavant directeur adjoint, apparut pour les accueillir avec de grands gestes cordiaux :

« Bonsoir, bonsoir, entrez vite, mettez-vous à l'abri ! s'écria-t-il de sa petite voix flûtée. Mais essuyez bien vos pieds, n'apportez pas trop de saletés ! Rusard serait furieux ! »

Peu d'élèves obtempérèrent, les autres étant trop pressés de se mettre au chaud pour se soucier des soucis de nettoyage du concierge. Eclairés par des torches enflammées pendues aux murs, ils traversèrent le Hall jusqu'à la Grande Salle, l'immense réfectoire de Poudlard. Le couvert avait été disposé à chaque place des cinq longues tables mais les plats étaient vides. Ils ne se garniraient de mets succulents que lorsque le festin débuterait. Pour l'instant, la salle commençait tout juste à se remplir.

Harry n'alla pas plus loin. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte. Il sentit Ron se raidir près de lui et la main de Ginny se glisser dans la sienne. Il savait que les mêmes pensées leur traversaient l'esprit, qu'ils revoyaient les mêmes cadavres, étendus en travers de la salle, qu'ils respiraient la même odeur de sang. La Grande Salle avait été nettoyée, rénovée, mais les souvenirs traînaient au sol, accrochés partout comme de vieux étendards déchirés.

Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, immobiles. Ils se rappelaient la guerre, ils se rappelaient les morts, ils se rappelaient les combats et, de retour sur la scène, ils se sentaient plus perdants que victorieux. Puis Harry arracha son regard de la cheminée près de laquelle avait reposé, quelques heures durant, le corps roide de Fred Weasley, son visage traversé d'un sourire crispé. Il se retourna vers les autres. Sous le feu des torches, les yeux de Ginny brillaient et il crut voir, dans ceux d'Hermione, la bataille de Poudlard se rejouer.

Enfin, Luna fit le premier pas, les ramenant à la réalité. Tout en marchant, elle leva le visage vers le plafond magique.

« Un journaliste de mon père dit qu'il a été restauré mais si parfaitement que l'on n'en voit aucune trace, déclara-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse. Il s'est passé tant de choses effroyables ici mais les lieux demeurent inchangés...Poudlard est une page neuve, prête à se recouvrir de nouvelles histoires… »

Elle sourit vaguement avant de les saluer d'un geste léger et de rejoindre la table des Serdaigles. Ginny enveloppa ses pas de son attention, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux d'Harry.

« Luna a toujours les mots qu'il faut, soupira-t-elle. Une vraie magicienne de la parole juste. Tu as beaucoup de chance, Neville… »

Les joues de Neville s'embrasèrent et, tout en le charriant gentiment, ils gagnèrent la table des Gryffondors. Ils y retrouvèrent rapidement leurs places habituelles puis Dean et Seamus les retrouvèrent. Ils semblaient sérieux en arrivant, le teint un peu pâle, visiblement troublés par le fait de retrouver cette pièce et la vivacité dont elle peignait les souvenirs.

« Je me sens un peu retourné, admit Dean en s'asseyant près de Neville. On n'y peut rien, à ce qu'il s'est passé mais…

— On est de retour à Poudlard, compléta Hermione. On peut recommencer certaines choses, ou bien en reprendre d'autres. Toutes les portes sont ouvertes. »

Elle baissa la tête, comme si elle avait honte de s'être montré si sérieuse et imagée, et fit mine de rectifier la position de son verre. Seamus cligna sympathiquement de l'œil et lança d'un ton plus enjoué :

« J'ai hâte de voir le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. On a eu deux disciples de Voldemort, un narcissique, un loup-garou maladif, une sadique bornée et un gentil méchant espion. Qu'est-ce qu'il nous manque ?

— Un vampire souffrant d'achluophobie*, suggéra Neville.

— Une goule affamée d'affection humaine.

— Un aventurier solitaire ne parlant pas l'anglais.

— Le calmar géant. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la conversation continua sur les mêmes intonations légères.

« Bref, on n'en sait rien, résuma Hermione, avec un léger sourire.

— Moi, du moment que les profs sont cools…

— Au fait, Dean, tu as pris quelles options ?

— Culture Magique et Atelier d'Ecriture.

— Là où il y a moins de boulot, quoi, commenta Seamus.

— Tu plaisantes ? Et puis j'adore tout ce qui est artistique…

— Le football, c'est artistique ? s'étonna Ron. Je ne savais pas… Je croyais que ça ressemblait au Quidditch…

— Tu sais, il n'y a pas que le football dans ma vie, rétorqua Dean, vexé.

— Il y a moi aussi », ajouta Seamus, avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

Dean le regarda de travers en secouant la tête.

« Non, j'aime bien lire, puis tout le monde dit que je dessine pas trop mal…

— Ah, je ne savais pas, dit Ron, assez intéressé. Tu me montreras ?

— Quand on retournera au dortoir, si vous voulez, j'ai un… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement: les professeurs faisaient leur entrée, menée par McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice, qui avait enseigné la Métamorphose à de nombreuses générations d'élèves. Tous les étudiants se levèrent à leur arrivée, certains se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux apercevoir les nouvelles têtes. Parvati et Lavande, les deux commères de la table des Gryffondors, chuchotaient déjà frénétiquement.

Depuis sa place, Harry ne voyait pas grand-chose mais il remarqua néanmoins une femme blonde, très maigre, l'air maussade. Elle suivait l'imposant professeur Slughorn, maître des Potions. Il nota aussi un homme très jeune qui, sous sa robe de sorcier, était chaussé de hautes baskets décorés de fleurs. Puis un bruit sourd le détourna de ses observations hasardeuses. Alors que les enseignants prenaient place sur l'estrade, les nouveaux élèves arrivaient en rangs compacts, menés par le professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci tenait dans ses bras le vieux Choixpeau magique, dont le rôle était de répartir les nouveaux arrivants entre les différentes maisons.

Les enfants s'arrêtèrent entre les tables, regardant timidement les étudiants plus âgés qui leur adressaient des sourires maladroits. Quelques-uns pointèrent Harry du doigt d'un air impressionné et il s'empressa de détourner les yeux. Face à lui, sur l'estrade, Flitwick venait de déposer le Choixpeau sur un tabouret qu'il avait fait apparaître de nulle part. McGonagall se leva ensuite pour prononcer quelques mots et les murmures frémissants de l'assemblée cessèrent.

« Bienvenue au collège Poudlard pour une nouvelle année scolaire, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. Comme vous le savez, les derniers mois ont été difficiles et notre pays ainsi que ce château fut le décor d'une pièce dramatique. Ne l'oubliez jamais. Aujourd'hui, la guerre est terminée. Notre monde renaît de ses cendres et notre école vient reprendre son rôle premier : se charger de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. Ce qui nous amène à la traditionnelle Cérémonie de la Répartition des premières années. Quand le professeur Flitwick appellera votre nom, vous viendrez vous coiffer du Choixpeau magique. Ce sera lui qui déterminera votre maison. »

Avant de se rasseoir, elle désigna le tabouret d'un large geste du bras, accompagnée par les applaudissements. Puis, quand la salle se calma, une déchirure en forme de bouche apparut dans le haut du Choixpeau et il entonna sa nouvelle composition :

_Il y a fort longtemps, maintenant plus de mille ans,_

_Poudlard naquit des mains de quatre sorciers savants_

_Leur ambition était d'instruire les générations futures_

_Et de les former jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent matures. _

_Parmi les jeunes sorciers, ils choisirent leurs élèves, _

_Ceux qui, suite à leurs décès, prendraient la relève. _

_Mais si leurs compétences leur conféraient une semblable grandeur_

_Nos quatre fondateurs ne partageaient pas les mêmes valeurs : _

_Pour le hardi Gryffondor, seul comptait le courage_

_Serdaigle ne dispensait son enseignement qu'aux plus sages_

_Le rusé Serpentard initiait les magiciens dégourdis_

_Enfin la douce Poufsouffle s'occupait des plus droits avec pédagogie. _

_Chacun enseignait ses principes et transmettait l'art de la magie_

_Tout était au mieux et les jeunes comme les aînés débordaient d'énergie_

_Mais, tel le dit le proverbe, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin_

_Et, en dépit de tous leurs efforts, un grave problème survint : _

_Séparer les classes ne suffit plus à masquer les divergences d'opinions _

_Entre le malin Serpentard et ses trois autres nobles compagnons_

_Les disputes éclataient, les larmes ruisselaient et la colère entacha les lieux_

_Finalement, Serpentard, sous les menaces de Gryffondor, dut faire ses adieux_

_Surprenant lorsqu'on connait leur profond attachement_

_Mais Serpentard apportait beaucoup d'importance à la pureté du sang_

_Pour lui, les sorciers ne devaient pas se mélanger avec les humains. _

_Poufsouffle et Serdaigle s'opposaient férocement à ce destin_

_Gryffondor était de leur avis mais il aurait préféré qu'on laisse son ami tranquille_

_Ne voulant cependant pas y perdre sa place de professeur, il lui demanda l'exil. _

_Ainsi les quatre fondateurs avaient chacun leurs opinions et leurs caractères_

_J'ai pour mission de vous répartir dans leurs maisons respectives selon leurs critères_

_Après les récentes batailles que nous déplorons, _

_Entre l'héritier de Serpentard et l'un des courageux lions_

_Je tiens à préciser que la maison ne fait pas le sorcier_

_Mais que le sorcier fait à son image sa maison et son foyer_

_Comme l'Histoire, à maintes reprises, l'a prouvé_

_Le Mal peut naître dans toutes les couvées_

_Alors, n'ayez crainte que je fasse erreur, _

_Je suis né pour lire dans vos cœurs. _

« Les premières années ont vraiment l'air très effrayé, souffla Ron en tapant des mains. Pourtant, ce n'est qu'un chapeau…

— D'après mes souvenirs, tu faisais moins le malin quand tu étais à leur place, lui rappela Harry avec un sourire.

— C'est tout ce que vous remarquez ? fit Hermione.

— Bah il a parlé du mal…et des couvées…de foyers aussi, récapitula Ron en haussant les épaules tandis que le professeur Flitwick commençait l'appel des nouveaux élèves.

— C'est évident, intervint Ginny. Ils ont peur que la maison Serpentard soit définitivement associée au mal.

— Et alors ? Ce ne serait pas mérité ? demanda Dean, surpris. Je veux dire… Serpentard, Voldemort, les Mangemorts… Tout ça, ce n'est pas la preuve qu'il faudrait que Gryffondor sorte de sa tombe et revienne les jeter dehors ?

— N'importe quoi, renifla Hermione. Il y a eu des mages noirs dans les autres maisons aussi. »

Harry manqua de s'étrangler sous le choc. Il ouvrit de grands yeux sidérés.

« Sérieusement ?

— Mais bien sûr ! Etre réparti à Serpentard, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on va finir tyran ou assassin ! Pense à Rogue ! Tu crois franchement que si tu avais été à Serpentard, tu aurais été quelqu'un de complètement différent ?** »

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait jamais raconté à ses amis que, lors de sa répartition, le Choixpeau lui avait assuré qu'il aurait réalisé de grandes choses à Serpentard. Il se doutait que ça avait un lien avec le fait qu'il avait porté en lui un bout de l'âme de Voldemort cependant s'il n'avait pas lutté intérieurement, il n'aurait pas été assis ici en cet instant. Où serait-il d'ailleurs ? A la table des Serpentards, coincé entre Malefoy et Zabini ? Ou mort ? Que ce serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas pris à cœur les commentaires méfiants d'Hagrid et de Ron ? Il espérait qu'Hermione ait raison. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'un simple _choix _puisse faire autant basculer la vie d'une personne.

« « En tous cas, c'est ce qu'ils semblent penser, _eux_ », remarqua Neville en indiquant les jeunes élèves du menton.

Déjà dix d'entre eux avaient été répartis et le Choixpeau ne s'était encore jamais écrié « Serpentard ! » de sa voix poussiéreuse. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à leur table, de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Il lui sembla qu'il y avait plus de place sur leurs bancs que sur ceux de Poufsouffle.

« Même les anciens Serpentards ne sont pas revenus, dit Seamus, constatant la même chose qu'Harry. Il doit manquer quelques fils de Mangemorts…Et puis, je crois qu'il n'y en a pas tellement qui se soient inscrits à la huitième année… Regardez, Malefoy n'est pas encadré par ses gorilles…Et sa copine, euh… Parkinson, ne semble pas être dans le coin non plus…

— Tout comme le fils Nott, ajouta Ron en jouant machinalement avec ses couverts.

— Au moins, on ne pourra pas se plaindre que la classe est envahie par les Serpentards », marmonna Dean.

Lavande, qui avait entendu sa remarque, laissa échapper un gloussement ravi et Ron fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

« Hé…, commença Ginny.

— Ouais ? fit Harry pendant que Baker Edwin allait s'asseoir parmi les Serdaigles.

— Qui sont les nouveaux préfets ? demanda-t-elle. Je veux dire, l'an passé, la plupart des préfets ont quitté l'école et ont été remplacés. Mais vous êtes de retour, maintenant, dit-elle à Ron et Hermione.

— C'est vrai. Comment ça se passe ?

— Je pense que nous ne sommes plus préfets, ni préfets en chef, répondit rapidement Hermione. C'est les cinquièmes et septièmes années, pas les huitièmes. »

Une fois son avis donné, elle se reconcentra immédiatement sur la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Elle paraissait assez préoccupée par ce qu'il se passait sur l'estrade. Harry, le menton dans la main, les yeux dans le vague, fit semblant de l'imiter. Il avait oublié qu'il y avait autant de nouveaux élèves chaque année et s'ennuyait déjà fermement.

« Hawks, Daniel ! »

— SERDAIGLE ! » cria encore le Choixpeau.

Hawks, Daniel se débarrassa de sa coiffe et rejoignit ses camarades sous les applaudissements. Toutefois, Harry remarqua que des chuchotements inhabituels se propageaient à travers l'assistance, couverts par les claquements maladroits des mains. Partout où il regardait, il observait des visages quelque peu perplexes et les commentaires incertains se succédaient :

« Combien d'élèves sont déjà passés ?

— Eh bien, on a eu quatre Gryffondors…

— Six Serdaigles…

— Et au moins dix Poufsouffles.

— En cinq ans ici, je n'ai jamais vu ça…

— Ce n'est quand même pas seulement à cause de la guerre, si ? Je veux dire, Voldemort existait bien avant ça, non ?

— Mais tout le monde le croyait mort…Maintenant que les souvenirs sont plus récents, peut-être que… ?

— Le Choixpeau a dit que ça n'avait pas de rapport avec la maison…

— Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord. Moins il y a des Serpentards, mieux je me porte. Je veux dire, on sait tous qu'ils ne sont pas réputés pour être spécialement sympathiques…

— C'est vrai…

— Regarde, Malefoy n'a pas l'air de savoir où se mettre…

— Je me demande ce qu'il fait là…Après le scandale de cet été, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien espérer ?

— Lamb, Paul !

— GRYFFONDOR ! »

Harry salua l'arrivée de Lamb, Paul à sa table et se tourna vers Ginny.

« Tu entends ce qu'ils se disent chez les Poufsouffles ?

— Oui, marmonna-t-elle. Ça ne sent pas bon…

— Tu penses ? demanda Dean, peu convaincu. Ce n'est qu'une Répartition…

— Ce n'est pas normal, murmura Hermione, d'une voix qui semblait provenir d'un autre monde. Pas normal.

— Ginny l'avait prédit tout à l'heure…

— Qu'il y aurait si peu de Serpentards par peur d'être associé aux sales histoires de Voldemort et de Salazar ? Pas besoin d'être Trelawney pour le deviner.

— Que vont dire les professeurs ?

— Et s'il n'y avait pas du tout de nouveaux élèves chez Serpentard ? » supposa Neville.

Ron, qui faisait tourner sa fourchette entre ses doigts, lui jeta un regard en coin. Harry, de son côté, réfléchit à cette éventualité. Pas de nouveaux élèves chez Serpentard, cela signifierait une exclusion de cette maison par l'école entière…Comme le disait Ginny, ça ne sentait pas bon. Mettre quelqu'un à l'écart, c'était prendre un risque. L'inégalité engendre souvent la violence et les Serpentards n'avaient pas besoin de prétexte pour s'en prendre aux autres…

« Les trois maisons se liguent depuis toujours contre Serpentard, reprit Ginny. Pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons, pour celle de Quidditch… Pour les devoirs, on refuse de se mettre avec eux…

— Et pourquoi ça ? chuchota furieusement Dean. Parce que ce sont des crétins arrogants et antipathiques !

— Et si c'était leur réputation qui les rendait comme ça ?

— Depuis quand les gens collent-ils à une réputation qui les précèdent ?

— Depuis toujours ! »

Un froid tomba brusquement sur leur petit groupe. Dean leva les yeux au plafond magique, croisant ses bras sur son torse musclé.

« On ne va tout de même pas s'inquiéter des Serpentards…

— Tout le monde s'inquiète », nota Neville.

C'était la stricte vérité : la Grande Salle, qui, d'habitude, lors de la soirée de début d'année, résonnait d'euphorie et de rires joyeux, ployait aujourd'hui sous le poids d'une atmosphère lourde, écrasante. Mis à part quelques bruissements de paroles embarrassées, rien ne venait troubler le silence étrangement cérémonieux qui accompagnait la répartition. Un silence qui saisissait à la gorge et dégageait une moiteur orageuse.

« Parker, Hayley !

— POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Harry vit que, penchée vers l'estrade, Hermione mâchonnait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tout en tapotant la table.

« Le Choixpeau le savait aussi…Pourquoi il n'a pas plus insisté ? demanda soudain Ron.

— ça n'aurait servi à rien, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. Il est obligé de prendre en compte les opinions des élèves, ça fait partie de leur personnalité. S'ils pensent « Serpentard, c'est le mal », ils ne peuvent pas y aller.

— Enfin, ils ne peuvent pas tous penser ça ? s'écria Hermione.

— Si. Parce que c'est en partie vrai, rétorqua Dean. Personne n'a envie de vivre dans la maison d'un assassin. »

Harry sentit ses entrailles se tortiller comme des serpents. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'un tel rejet des Serpentards… Pendant des années, il avait perçu les Serpentards comme ses ennemis, il ne pouvait donc pas en vouloir à Dean, ni aux autres, de conserver cette attitude défensive. Pour lui, la limite était désormais plus floue. Il connaissait l'histoire de Rogue ou de Regulus Black. De plus, il avait soutenu Narcissa ainsi que Drago Malefoy à leur procès, sachant qu'ils le méritaient. Tout ne se résumait pas à la maison le mal pouvait croître ailleurs, justement là où ne l'attendait pas. Qui s'était attendu à ce que Tom Elvis Jedusor, élève brillant et séduisant, devienne le terrible Voldemort ? Quant au professeur Slughorn, il était de Serpentard et pourtant, il avait été de leur côté pendant la bataille de Poudlard.

Les gens ne sont pas des figurines, songea Harry. Ils changent, se transforment, se déplacent et diffèrent tous les uns des autres. On ne peut pas les ranger ni les regrouper dans des boîtes étiquetées, ou alors, il faudrait une boîte et une étiquette pour chacun d'entre eux.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Comme toutes les autres personnes dans la salle, Harry se retourna brusquement, à s'en briser la nuque. Un petit garçon joufflu se tenait assis sur le tabouret, le Choixpeau enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux. Des applaudissements montèrent depuis la table des Serpentards pendant que certains poussaient des soupirs apaisés. D'autres posaient sur le nouvel élève des regards suspicieux. Hermione, elle, appuya même les félicitations des Serpentards de quelques claquements de mains. Ron grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « traîtresse » mais, heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'entendit pas.

Mais si de nombreux étudiants partageaient le soulagement d'Hermione (était-ce par peur du changement ou réelle conviction ?), ce n'était pas le cas du petit garçon. A la surprise générale, il fondit en sanglots. Des torrents de larmes se mirent à pleuvoir sur son visage rond, accompagné d'hoquets sonores et d'horribles reniflements. L'acclamation, qui venait aussi bien des professeurs que des élèves, s'éteignit aussitôt, coupé dans son élan. Une muette stupeur s'écrasa sur le réfectoire.

McGonagall se précipita au secours du malheureux Serpentard et fit jaillir quelques dizaines de mouchoirs de sa baguette magique pour lui essuyer la figure.

« Enfin, enfin, mon petit, calmez-vous. Vous avez entendu le Choixpeau ? Il ne tient qu'à vous de redorer le blason de Serpentard, celui-là même que Voldemort a abîmé…

— Je…Je ne veux pas aller chez les Mangemorts ! S'il vous plaît ! Pas les Mangemorts !

— Mais ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts, voyons ! Les Mangemorts sont en prison ! » protesta nerveusement Flitwick.

Il tordait ses minuscules mains l'une contre l'autre, visiblement terriblement embarrassé. Il ne savait sûrement pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Il ajouta néanmoins :

« Restez calme, mon garçon, il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, c'est ridicule. Ni à vous, ni à vos camarades. Le temps de votre scolarité, votre maison sera comme une deuxième famille et la famille, c'est sacré, non ?

— Une deuxième famille ? répéta le petit garçon en frissonnant. Mais je ne veux pas d'un Malefoy dans ma famille ! »

Un spasme secoua les collégiens. En toute hâte, des doigts furent placés devant les bouches pour étouffer d'inaudibles cris. Les regards s'envolèrent à droite, à gauche, cherchant et capturant des expressions de surprise.

« Malefoy est ici ? demanda quelqu'un, parmi les rangs des Serdaigles. Malefoy, le Mangemort, qui a essayé de tous nous tuer en faisant venir ses confrères dans l'école ? »

Le pauvre petit garçon hocha gravement la tête, retenant un nouveau sanglot, le Choixpeau manquant de tomber. Mais Harry ne rit pas et se mit à regarder tout autour, plus perdu encore. Les élèves restaient immobiles, comme pétrifiés, comme s'ils avaient oublié cette histoire. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il entendait quelques bouts de phrases qui lui déplaisaient.

« Oui, il est revenu…

— Il doit se croire invincible maintenant qu'Harry Potter s'est pris de pitié pour lui…

— Mais le Ministre a eu raison de ne pas l'écouter. »

Il éprouva un besoin urgent de se lever et de riposter, de reprendre sa plaidoirie et d'aller au fond des choses, cette fois. Après ce qu'il était en train de se passer, les pleurs de l'enfant qui redoublaient, il avait envie de remettre les choses à leur place et de montrer un autre visage de Serpentard. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il commençait à se redresser quand Ginny lui retint la main :

« Harry, non, s'il te plaît ! »

Il se rassit et, entre les visages tendus de Neville et Seamus, il vit, de l'autre côté de la salle, Malefoy, qui adressait des gestes grossiers de la main à tous ceux qui le dévisageaient d'un peu trop près.

« Oui, oui, je suis là, c'est bon, disait-il de son habituel ton traînant.

— Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? s'écria Ernie Macmillan, l'ancien préfet de Poufsouffle, apparemment outré. C'est scandaleux ! Comment peut-on le laisser venir ici, en plus d'être en liberté ?

— Mr Macmillan ! »

L'attention générale revint à l'estrade. McGonagall n'était plus agenouillée auprès du petit Serpentard au contraire, elle s'était redressée de toute sa haute taille et jaugeait Ernie d'un œil sévère, un poing sur la hanche, les lèvres pincées dans une attitude répressive.

« Mr Malefoy a autant le droit que vous de venir étudier dans cette école. Lui aussi a reçu son invitation à recevoir notre enseignement au début du mois d'août et il a, comme vous, répondu présent. Remettre en cause la présence de Mr Malefoy ici, c'est remettre en cause mes décisions. Je vous préviens : je ne tolérerai pas ce genre de propos. »

Ernie regarda ses pieds, tout à coup désemparé. Harry le connaissait un peu et se doutait qu'il n'aimait pas du tout être rabaissé de cette façon.

« D'accord, professeur », répondit-il d'un air peu convaincu.

Il se rassit à côté d'Hannah Abbot, son amie de toujours. Le silence pesant retomba. Puis le petit garçon eut un nouveau hoquet et des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Pas Serpentard, geignit-il.

— Oh allons, s'impatienta McGonagall d'une voix sèche. N'exagérons pas. Vous n'êtes plus un bébé. Vous avez écouté ce que je vous ai dit ? Ce n'est pas grave.

— NOOON ! S'il vous plaît ! répéta-t-il, la gorge nouée par les pleurs. Noon ! »

Harry pressa la main de Ginny, qui tremblait légèrement. Lui-même se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il était peut-être un peu égocentrique de penser ça mais il avait rêvé que sa dernière année à Poudlard serait calme et « normale », sans l'ombre menaçante de Voldemort au-dessus de sa tête. Au regard des événements de la soirée, c'était plutôt mal parti. Déglutissant avec difficulté devant autant de larmes, il vivait l'une des scènes les plus désagréables de sa vie à l'école. Et il regardait le petit garçon, qui aplatissait le Choixpeau sur ses oreilles, refusant de le rendre au professeur Flitwick. Puis, soudain :

« POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Ginny se raidit brusquement. Ron laissa tomber sa cuillère. Un large sourire illuminait à présent le visage du nouveau Poufsouffle et, se débarrassant vivement du chapeau, il bondit du tabouret pour rejoindre les Poufsouffles. Il tomba dans les bras de la préfète, larmoyant de bonheur. Elle lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste maternel, guettant avec inquiétude les réactions. Harry clignait des paupières très vite. Le Choixpeau avait changé d'avis. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait tout de même pas été ému…C'était un chapeau !

« Incroyable », balbutia Ron.

Hermione et Seamus affichèrent une expression révoltée.

« Enfin…On ne peut pas changer d'avis comme ça, tout de même ? » murmura Neville.

De l'autre côté de la salle, on entendit clairement le préfet de Serpentard, Malcolm Baddock, dire à Malefoy :

« Bon débarras ! Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait d'un pareil pleurnichard ?

— Le Choixpeau se fait vieux, si tu veux mon avis », répondit Malefoy d'une voix forte.

Mais Harry eut l'impression qu'elle tremblait un peu.

La Répartition se poursuivit dans une ambiance pesante. Il n'y eut pas d'autres incidents de ce genre. Harry remarqua que, sur toutes les lèvres, à chaque fois que le Choixpeau se posait sur une nouvelle tête, les mots « pas Serpentard » étaient répétés en boucle, avec force et conviction. Les derniers ne furent diviser qu'en trois maisons et Harry avait l'impression d'assister à l'enterrement d'une époque si ancienne que personne ne se souvenait des raisons de sa naissance. Il entendit des gens dire que la maison Serpentard aurait dû disparaître avec Serpentard lui-même.

Enfin, John Winston *** s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et le professeur McGonagall, retournée à son fauteuil directorial, préparait mentalement quelques mots. Son visage, auparavant si confiant, affichait, caché sous un masque de gravité, un embarras certain. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle rouvrit la bouche, elle paraissait sûre de ses paroles :

« Cette année, plus que les précédentes, elle est significative. Une des quatre maisons semble en avoir été bannie. Depuis la création de l'école, c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive. Si Serpentard a été contraint de quitter Poudlard, ses élèves ont pu rester et lui succéder. Les directeurs de Poudlard n'ont jamais favorisé ou défavorisé une maison. Nous savons que toutes ont leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Je croyais que chacun savait cela. Pourtant, au regard des événements de ce soir, il apparait que nos maisons ne sont pas égalitaires. Que leur passé vient obscurcir l'horizon de leur futur. C'est le lourd poids de l'Histoire qu'il leur faut supporter à présent, je dirais presque une nouvelle bataille pour Poudlard. Une bataille que nous mènerons ensemble, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard unis, contre notre histoire et nos antécédents. »

Personne n'applaudit. Les bouches s'affaissèrent, plusieurs regards de dégoût s'étendirent à droite à gauche. Harry eut l'impression que l'ambiance, déjà frileuse, s'était encore refroidie.

« Elle a pas totalement tort, non ? », chuchota Seamus d'un ton incertain.

Quelques imperceptibles hochements de tête lui répondirent mais aussi des roulements d'yeux ou des froncements de sourcils. Le discours ne faisait visiblement pas l'unanimité. Heureusement, elle ajouta d'un ton qui se voulait jovial :

« Et maintenant, que le festin de début d'année commence. Bon appétit à tous ! »

Les larges plats dorés se garnirent aussitôt des différents mets, les cruches se remplirent de jus de citrouilles et de grandes saucières apparurent sur la table. Ron se précipita sur les pommes de terre comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois mois.

« Eh mais on est en retard par rapport à d'habitude, expliqua-t-il à Hermione.

— Je n'ai rien dit, répondit-elle avec une expression indifférente.

— Tout était dans ton regard. »

De son côté, Harry tendit le bras vers l'un des plats mais Ginny fut plus rapide et elle le glissa dans ses mains. Il se servit copieusement mais, dès qu'il vit les pâtes grouillantes dans son assiette comme des vers, il sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il n'avait plus du tout faim. La nourriture dans son assiette lui semblait mauvaise, graisseuse, toute suintante d'huile et de beurre. Elle brillait sous les cercles de lumière des bougies. Il se demanda comment Ron faisait pour avaler cette masse luisante. De plus, au-dessus de leur tête, le ciel magique les broyait sous ses lourds nuages noirs. Toute ambiance bonne enfant avait été comme anéantie. Chacun grignotait en silence, plongé dans ses pensées. Personne ne parlait de vacances ou de bonheur à venir.

McGonagall avait trouvé les mots justes. Si les Procès Noirs avaient été l'ultime bataille de la guerre, il restait encore des combats en ce qui concernait Poudlard.

Au dessert, même la tarte à la mélasse n'inspira aucune envie à Harry. Cette bouillie marron entassée sur une pâte tiède, jaunâtre, malade. Il avait la sensation de manquer d'air, d'étouffer. Il était de retour à Poudlard mais il n'était pas de retour chez lui.

Il fut soulagé quand les plats se vidèrent. Le festin avait duré bien moins longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. McGonagall en profita pour présenter brièvement les professeurs cependant personne n'avait le cœur à l'écouter. Harry s'endormait à demi, le visage posé sur ses bras, les yeux à peine levés vers l'estrade.

« Pour poursuivre cette rentrée, je vous invite à saluer de nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord, le professeur Eleanor Kenledge, qui enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

La blonde très maigre à l'air grognon qu'Harry avait déjà repérée se leva alors et inclina respectueusement la tête. Elle reçut quelques applaudissements polis puis elle se rassit.

« Pour la Métamorphose, nous vous présentons le professeur Isolde Stiffman. Elle se chargera également de l'option « Etudes Magiques Avancées ». »

Le professeur Stiffman ressemblait aux sorcières des contes moldus : elle avait des cheveux noirs, un nez crochu recouvert d'atroces verrues ainsi qu'un dos voûté. En la voyant, Harry regretta aussitôt d'avoir pris cette option. Tout va vraiment mal, pensa-t-il. Et cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il voulut les effacer rapidement mais le reste des présentations passa comme un bateau dans le brouillard.

« Le professeur Maxwell Right s'occupera de la Législation Magique. Le professeur Michael River de l'Analyse de l'Actualité Magique et de la Culture Magique. Les cours sur l'économie sorcière seront assurés par le professeur Septima Vector, déjà enseignante d'Arithmancie. Ceux de Négociation Inter-Espèces seront dispensés par le professeur Glanmore Outchatter et l'atelier d'écriture sera mené par le professeur Noline Grojawn****. Quant à l'Initiation aux Sorts Médicaux, elle est proposée par notre infirmière, Madame Pomfresh. »

Harry applaudit mollement, suivant le mouvement général, comme un zombie. Mais quand tout le monde se leva pour se rendre dans les dortoirs, il fut le dernier à rester assis, les mains à plat sur la table, l'échine parcourue d'un frisson glacé. Il entendit qu'Hermione, Ron et Ginny l'attendaient, debout contre les bancs. Il n'était pas pressé de les imiter. Il aurait voulu être seul, rester tout seul ici. Il était à Poudlard cependant ce n'était pas le Poudlard qu'il avait connu. Luna avait eu tort : tout avait changé. Il se sentit abandonné.

Les destructions matérielles avaient été réparées mais qui s'était soucié de réparer les esprits ? Qui s'était inquiété des fêlures des uns, des brèches dans les vieux principes du château ? Personne. Poudlard était cassé ce n'était plus pareil, ça ne le serait plus et la déception lui rongeait les entrailles comme un acide. Il colla son front à la table, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Un pas doux s'approcha de lui. Une main tendre se posa sur son épaule.

« Allez, viens, Harry, chuchota Ginny. Ça ira mieux demain. »

* * *

*** Achluophobie : si vous avez la flemme de googliser, c'est la phobie du noir. Avouez que pour les vampires, c'est un peu la galère… Humour de merde. **

**** Sur Pottermore, quand vous êtes répartis à Serpentard, la préfète vous explique qu'il y a eu des mages noirs dans les autres maisons et que vous ne devez pas vous formalisez des rumeurs. **

**Oui, je suis sur Pottermore - et j'ai bel et bien été réparti chez Serpentard. Moi ! Chez Serpentard ! Je jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, et que je ne vois pas le moins du monde ce que je fais là-bas. Je ne suis pas rusée, lâche oui, mais pas du tout rusée...Sincèrement, je croyais me retrouver chez les Poufsouffles, les « gentils » quoi. Mais non. Bizarre…Enfin, comme ça, je suis avec Dray ! Niark niark ! **

***** Référence à John Winston Lennon. **

****** Noline Grojawn : Joanne Rowling. **


	6. A l'école des sorciers

**Posté le : **30/09/2012

**Note (about you & me) : **_Salut les jeunes ! Planquez-vous, v'là le nouveau chapitre ! _

_Sans déconner, je me demande si je ne suis pas allée trop loin. Mais ce n'est qu'un passage, alors…Alea jacta est. Sachez que vos commentaires, ajouts en favoris et follows me font toujours aussi plaisir. Merci, merci ! _

_Si vous êtes en train de bouquiner « __**Une place à prendre**__ », dîtes-le ! On pourra en blablater, mode « lisons ensemble » on, et faire des commentaires. Perso', j'adore déjà Face de pizza, et Krystal, elle est époustouflante. Cette fois, J.K Rowling ne fait pas dans les héros héroïques, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. La délicate dentelle magique d'Harry Potter, celle qui se coud toute seule, a été arrachée (avec les dents) et la plume de J.K Rowling se rend au fond des choses (oui, je parle aussi de cette __**chose**__-là, mes petits amis pervers). Pour l'instant, je trouve que c'est une fresque de la vie en bonne voie. En plus, vous allez me prendre pour une grosse truie obsédée, mais c'est assez jouissif (une fois que vous n'êtes plus déboussolés) de lire les mots « masturbation », « connard », « vagin » etc au beau milieu de la prose de Rowling. _

_Voilà, c'était mon premier aperçu du roman. Maintenant, retournons à nos sorciers favoris et, bien loin des ruelles fleuries de Pagford ou de la cité des Champs, prenons la route de Poudlard. _

**RAR (guests) : **

**ArtemisSnape : **_Puisque ça semble te plaire, sache que je rougis encore. Je suis contente que cette phrase t'ait plu, surtout qu'elle n'apparaissait pas dans ma première version du chapitre. On va dire « Heureusement que je me suis relue et que j'ai rajouté quelques petits trucs ». Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Pour les valeurs, j'imagine que notre vénérée de J.K Rowling n'aurait rien contre mais que penserait-elle de ma volonté de briser cet épilogue bien traditionnel et de remplacer Ginny par notre bien-aimé Malefoy ? J'avoue que ça me préoccupe parfois, pendant que j'écris… Sache également que je n'ai rien contre Serpentard. Je suis heureuse d'y être, hein. Mais ça me surprend. _

**Note (about disclaimer) :**_ A toute chose, il existe des exceptions. Ne trouvant pas mon bonheur parmi les titres de chapitres, j'ai pris directement celui d'un des livres…Comme d'hab', tout est à J.K Rowling, à part mon intrigue et quelques autres machins. _

**SO RUN! **

**RIGHT!**

**RIGHT BACK TO SCHOOL! **

_**[Back to school - Deftones]**_

* * *

**6**

**A l'école des sorciers**

Comme si l'orage n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, le fleuve ambré des premiers rayons de soleil ruisselait sur le parc. Parées de reflets dorés, les pelouses luxuriantes couraient le long des murs du château, se frottaient aux marches des escaliers et étendaient leurs herbes folles jusqu'aux arbres sombres de la forêt interdite. Là, l'obscurité les engloutissait.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son dortoir, Harry assistait au lever du jour sur Poudlard. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, ses pieds nus reposant sur la pierre fraîchie par la nuit, il écoutait les premiers pépiements des oiseaux. Derrière lui, dans la pièce, les autres jeunes hommes dormaient encore. Harry les trouvait chanceux car lui avait eu beaucoup de mal à fermer l'œil et s'était réveillé bien avant le chant du coq. Son sentiment de malaise, après avoir écourté son sommeil, était encore là, lui griffant méchamment l'intérieur du ventre. Les événements de la soirée écoulée étaient demeurés omniprésents, même pendant les quelques heures où il s'était assoupi. A présent, en ce calme début de matinée, il s'efforçait de se rassurer et de raisonner ses mauvaises impressions.

Il avait trop attendu de cette rentrée. Il était resté sur ses vieux souvenirs, désormais trompeurs. Ses premières années étaient révolues, Poudlard n'était plus cette bulle d'oxygène parfumée d'insouciance, Poudlard n'était plus _hors _ du monde Poudlard faisait partie du monde, comme tout le reste. Plus rien ne faisait barrage entre le collège et la turbulente vie de la communauté magique. A l'instar d'une maison en piteux état, les courants d'air de l'extérieur s'engouffraient à l'intérieur, faisaient trembler les vitres, secouaient les tapisseries. Ils apportaient beaucoup. Pour l'instant, surtout du mauvais, d'ailleurs. En la personne d'Ombrage, le Ministère était entré par ces brèches dans l'édifice. Les Mangemorts aussi avaient franchi le seuil, grâce à Malefoy. Avec les Carrow, c'était le mal qui s'était installé. Enfin, lui-même, Harry, avait invité la guerre. Tous ces flots extérieurs avaient fragilisé le château et Harry avait l'impression qu'une partie de la magie des lieux avait disparu. Peut-être s'était-elle échappée par les meurtrières…

Il s'était senti abandonné, trahi ; il n'avait pas pensé aux causes, uniquement aux conséquences : Poudlard était différent. Il essayait à présent de se consoler de ce changement et espérait que les choses allaient s'améliorer, que ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la Cérémonie de la Répartition n'était qu'un malheureux résultat de la guerre. Il était même possible que ce fut dans la logique des choses.

Il pensa aussi au fait qu'il était devenu un adulte. Son regard avait été modifié. S'il ne ressentait plus son habituelle excitation à se trouver ici, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était trop vieux…Non, se reprit-il. Il n'était pas trop vieux la guerre l'avait changé lui aussi. Elle l'avait forcé à vieillir. Elle avait tout transformé : les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, mais également les objets, les constructions, les idées, jusqu'aux sentiments.

« Déjà levé ? »

Harry se retourna dans un sursaut. Ron se tenait devant lui, son oreiller dans la main, un air interrogatif sur le visage. Harry hocha brièvement la tête, fit de la place et Ron vint s'asseoir en face de lui, sur le rebord de pierres. Ils tentèrent d'abord d'installer l'oreiller. Finalement, par manque d'espace, ils abandonnèrent et restèrent à même les dalles froides. Harry regarda vers la forêt interdite et vit Hagrid qui sortait de sa cabane. Le demi-géant appela Crockdur, son molosse, et le grand chien s'élança dans le parc, piétinant l'herbe, retournant les mottes de terre de ses immenses pattes.

« Tu sais, dit Ron d'une voix étouffée par la manche de son pyjama, je crois que ça m'a manqué. Tout ça. »

Il engloba le parc d'un geste de la main. Harry suivit le mouvement de ses yeux vers le lac, vers les autres parties du bâtiment. L'espace d'un instant, il redécouvrit le château, comme si, sous la belle journée naissante, il avait retrouvé son vieil éclat. Pourtant, il répondit, à voix basse :

« Le souvenir que j'en avais me manque. Là, je ne sais pas… Poudlard n'est pas qu'un lieu.

— C'est vrai mais il demeure une bataille, chuchota Ron, reprenant les termes du discours de McGonagall. Reprendre ce que nous avons perdu récupérer ce que nous avons céder. Encore une nouvelle bataille pour Poudlard.

— J'en ai assez de me battre. J'aurais voulu que tout soit déjà gagné à notre arrivée. Et que tout soit encore comme avant. Tu te souviens…Avant que nous ne partions. Les cours, les rires, les fantômes, les discussions, les passages secrets…

— Ouais, je vois. »

Ron fixa Harry puis l'extérieur lumineux. Il semblait hésitant.

« Tu sais, il y a…Je crois quelque chose. Je crois qu'il y a des choses qui changent, d'autres qu'on ne peut pas changer, et d'autres qui ne changent jamais. Je veux dire, Voldemort ne reviendra pas, cette histoire-là, elle est terminée. La guerre, elle, elle est passée. Il y a eu des… des morts, des blessés et des tas de choses qui ne se sont pas déroulées comme on le voulait, et qu'on voudrait vraiment pouvoir revenir en arrière et effacer certaines d'entre elles parce qu'elles sont… »

Ron s'interrompit brusquement, comme s'il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. Harry ne répondit rien, laissant son regard rivé sur la surface miroir du lac. Il attendit en silence.

« Mais je pense qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais. Et Poudlard, ça ne changera pas. Ça sera toujours Poudlard. Les conneries, les cours, les profs. La vieille animosité avec Serpentard. Je ne parle d'hier, hein. Je parle de comme avant. Poudlard, du temps de nos parents, c'était pareil. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, le Quidditch, les amis, les disputes. Rogue et ton père Malefoy et toi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Harry contempla ses ongles avant de croiser le regard franc et bleu de Ron. Il déglutit.

« Je ne sais pas, Ron. A la fois, j'aimerais que tu aies raison…Mais, désolé, je ne crois pas qu'avec Serpentard, ça puisse redevenir comme avant. Au bout d'un moment, il faut que les choses changent. »

Ron baissa la tête et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Dans le ciel, quelques hiboux arrivaient et se laissaient porter par le vent léger jusqu'à la volière.

« Peut-être que ça sera différent, finit-il par admettre. Ou peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais, hier soir, c'était hier soir. La magie de Poudlard, elle ne peut mourir définitivement. »

Harry opina avec lenteur, dans un désir de se laisser convaincre. Il laissa l'une de ses jambes pendre de l'autre côté du rebord. La peau nue de sa cheville frotta contre le mur puis son pied trouva une large pierre décalée où il se posa. Elle était recouverte par de douces épaisseurs de mousse. Harry leva les yeux vers le soleil et laissa sa tiédeur recouvrir son visage.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, l'oppressant silence gêné s'était dispersé, camouflé par des bavardages anodins, quoi que peu naturels, ainsi que des chuchotements qui lorgnaient encore vers les Serpentards. Les couverts cliquetaient, les assiettes se remplissaient et quelques sourires flottaient, encore hésitants. Le plafond magique semblait drapé d'un tissu bleu clair, uniforme, tout nuage effacé. Quand il entra pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry sentit la ceinture de plomb attachée autour de son estomac se desserrer. Quelque chose, ici, retrouvait péniblement son souffle régulier, effort après effort.

Harry, accompagné de Ginny, Ron et Hermione, regagna sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors. Celle-ci était presque déserte il était encore un peu tôt. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous un peu fatigués et Harry profita de ce calme confortable pour songer à sa conversation avec Ron. Il le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes et, bien qu'il garde de leur discussion une empreinte rassurante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire de nouvelles réflexions. Ron souriait gentiment à Hermione, d'un air très différent de celui qu'il portait à peine deux heures plus tôt. Un air où l'ombre de la mort semblait avoir été chassée. Harry eut l'impression que son meilleur ami avait laissé de côté le plus important.

« Ah, voilà Flitwick avec les emplois du temps ! »

A l'exclamation de Ginny, Harry abandonna ses pensées et son bol de cornflakes. En effet, le minuscule professeur franchissait les portes, quatre gros tas de parchemins volant derrière lui. Chacune des piles alla se poser à un bout des quatre tables d'élèves.

« Accio emplois du temps d'Harry, de Ginny, d'Hermione et de Ron ! lança Ron en agitant joyeusement sa baguette. Alors, est-ce qu'on a des nouveaux profs aujourd'hui ? »

Harry attrapa son parchemin d'une main habile et le posa devant lui, contre un pichet de lait. Hermione, elle, s'empressa de parcourir le sien avec frénésie.

« Ah, ça va, commenta Ginny. Je commence doucement…J'aurais pu rester au lit ce matin.

— Pas nous, grogna Ron. On a…cette Stiffman. Deux heures d'Etudes Magiques Avancées. La semaine commence bien.

— Cette bonne femme ne m'inspire rien du tout, soupira Harry. Tout comme Kenledge…Regardez-la, elle tire une tête de six pieds de loin. »

Sur son conseil, les autres regardèrent en direction de la table des professeurs. Assise parmi les rares enseignants déjà installés, elle grignotait un toast du bout des dents, le regard sombre, faisant mine d'écouter le monologue de Slughorn. Celui-ci semblait ne jamais s'arrêter, tout en empilant avec beaucoup de sérieux le contenu de différents plats dans son assiette.

« C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait sourire un peu plus, admit Ginny. Vous l'avez quand ?

— Cet aprèm, après manger...Ensuite, on rejoint ce bon vieux Flitwick…On se reposera un peu...

— Avant de retrouver Stiffman, geignit Ron. Nous allons mourir…

— Ta journée s'arrête là, lui fit remarquer Hermione. Moi, j'ai Législation Magique après. J'espère que ça sera intéressant…

— C'est du droit, dit Harry. Comment tu veux que ce soit intéressant ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle souffla sur une mèche de ses cheveux d'un air exaspéré et tartina une tranche de pain briochée avec de la marmelade.

« Moi, ça ne me dit rien, cet emploi du temps, marmonna Ron.

— Qui a dit le mot qui fâche ? »

Harry sursauta malgré lui. Neville, Dean et Seamus prirent leurs places près d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Houlà, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place, Harry… Trois heures de Stiffman…, glissa Dean en regardant son emploi du temps par-dessus son épaule. Où est le mien ? J'espère qu'il sera mieux…

— T'as pas intérêt ! » grinça Ron, l'œil mauvais.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas à s'en faire : l'emploi du temps de Dean était tout simplement terrifiant. Les cours de l'atelier d'écriture avaient tous lieu lors de la dernière heure de l'après-midi, ce qui le faisait finir tard trois soirs sur quatre.

« Quand est-ce que je vais faire mes devoirs ?

— T'as forcément des trous quelque part…

— Tu parles, Charles, à des heures impossibles…Je ne vais pas travailler à dix heures le matin, si ? Ou à minuit alors ?

— Bah apparemment…

— Oh, ça me déprime déjà… »

Ils finirent leur déjeuner en poussant quelques soupirs exaspérés et d'autres soulagés devant des horaires qui se révélaient plus clément au fur et à mesure de leur lecture. Ils retournèrent ensuite à la tour de Gryffondor pour achever leurs préparatifs. Enfin, ils firent une partie du trajet jusqu'à leurs salles de classe ensemble. Après que Seamus et Neville aient gagné l'infirmerie pour leurs cours de sortilèges médicaux, Ginny et Dean décidèrent de profiter du beau temps dans le parc. Elle échangea un long baiser avec Harry puis elle suivit Dean dehors. Ron la regarda s'éloigner d'un air envieux.

« Pff, si seulement nous aussi, on pouvait aller se promener dans le parc…Tu as vu comme il fait beau ? On aurait pu aller voir Hagrid comme on s'était promis de le faire…

— Les cours n'ont même pas commencés ! s'amusa Hermione.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de commencer les cours avec Stiffman pour savoir que ça va être horrible. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais sûrement pas pris cette stupide matière… Déjà, rien que le nom était de mauvais augure…Je le sentais mal.

— C'est trop tard pour changer d'avis maintenant, fit Harry d'un ton fataliste. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si terrible…

— Les premières impressions sont parfois trompeuses », tenta également Hermione.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était convaincant, ou même convaincu. Les trois jeunes gens échangèrent une moue résignée.

Pour se réconforter, tout en longeant le couloir qui menait à la salle, ils essayèrent de trouver des points positifs à leurs emplois du temps et les comparèrent aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient de ceux de Ginny et de Dean. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent en face d'une porte en métal portant l'inscription : « Etudes Magiques Avancées », Ron s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase et laissa échapper un petit soupir.

« Courage ! » lança Harry dans une vaine tentative pour paraître enjoué.

Ron tordit sa bouche d'une expression sarcastique et Harry frappa au battant.

Il attendit une réponse mais la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, par magie. Ils se retrouvèrent alors sur le pas d'une pièce dont l'aménagement ressemblait à celui d'un laboratoire scolaire. En tous cas, à l'idée qu'Harry se faisait d'un laboratoire scolaire, puisqu'il n'avait jamais suivi un enseignement scientifique basé sur des travaux pratiques.

Il n'y avait pas de tables mais de hauts comptoirs en carrelage et, pour les atteindre, il fallait se hisser sur de grands tabourets. Des lavabos étaient encastrés dans chacun d'entre eux, les surfaces immaculées brillaient. Une ambiance studieuse régnait d'avance dans la classe, occupée pourtant par seulement quatre autres élèves. Harry reconnut Anthony Goldstein et une fille nommée Mandy Brocklehurt, issus tous deux de Serdaigle, côte à côté au premier rang. Justin Finch-Fletchey, de Poufsouffle, était assis derrière eux. Enfin, Malefoy, installé au fond de la classe, affichait une moue hautaine.

Le professeur Stiffman était à son propre comptoir, jugé sur une estrade devant l'imposant tableau noir. Son regard perçant, juste sous ses sourcils touffus, frappa Harry dès qu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

Sa voix, sèche, claqua comme un fouet et Harry tressaillit malgré lui.

« Désolée, professeur, s'excusa Hermione, nous avions…

— Vos raisons, je m'en fiche. On s'assoit. On se tait. La prochaine, vous serez à l'heure. Dans mon cours, c'est comme ça, miss Granger. »

Harry entendit Ron déglutir violemment et il réprima précipitamment un sourire. La tête basse, Hermione s'assit à côté de Justin, qui avait poussé ses affaires, tandis que Ron et Harry prenaient la table de derrière. En sortant un parchemin, Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Malefoy. Un comptoir vide les séparait. Une fois de plus, Serpentard était à l'écart. C'était peut-être un hasard mais Harry savait que non. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, puis Malefoy le fusilla du regard alors il se retourna et préféra ne rien dire.

« Donc. Ma présentation. Je suis le professeur Stiffman. J'enseigne les Etudes Magiques Avancées, et également la Métamorphose. Je retrouverai donc certains cet après-midi. Maintenant, je vais vous énoncer le programme. Sortez vos manuels et de quoi noter. Rangez les baguettes pour l'instant. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Harry remua discrètement les lèvres à toute vitesse, pour imiter sa vitesse d'expression. Ron étouffa un rire dans ses paumes.

« Potter. Je vous ai vu. Vous arrêtez les grimaces. Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Harry se hâta de relever les yeux vers elle et opina lentement du menton. Il se retint d'échanger un regard avec Ron et Hermione. Il se contenta de se mordre maladroitement la langue. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que ce cours finisse le plus vite possible. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et se prépara à prendre des notes.

« Les Etudes Magiques Avancées, notez EMA, ne sont pas une matière. C'est une option qui requiert toutes vos connaissances. Une sorte de cours d'approfondissement. Dans l'année, nous étudierons plusieurs thèmes. Un, les sortilèges. Leur création, par exemple. Deux, les origines de la magie. D'où vient-elle ? Etc. Trois, les objets magiques. Grosse partie. Les différentes sortes, les rares, les plus communs. Nous verrons le fonctionnement d'un scrutoscope. Enfin, on se penchera sur les potions. Leurs compositions, l'influence de l'astronomie.

— Tout ça ?! » s'exclama Anthony Goldstein d'une voix étranglée.

Le professeur Stiffman pivota vers lui, comme si elle était posée sur un socle tournant, et Harry aurait juré voir des éclairs jaillir de ses petits yeux méchants. Anthony se tassa sur sa chaise, comme s'il avait voulu se fondre dans le meuble.

« Vous trouvez que c'est trop ? Eh bien, partez. Je ne vous retiens pas. Sûrement pas. C'est valable pour tous. »

Harry, l'échine courbée, guetta les réactions. Ses six camarades restèrent immobiles, un masque de sérieux brusquement collé aux traits de leurs visages. Mandy paraissait même parcourue de légers tremblements.

« Bien. Commençons. »

* * *

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent sans doute les plus éprouvantes de toute la scolarité d'Harry jusqu'à ce jour. Le professeur Stiffman réalisa un cours purement magistral, parlant de son rythme rapide sans jamais s'interrompre. Comme elle le leur avait indiqué, ils commencèrent par les sortilèges. Ils les étudièrent cependant sous un angle très rébarbatif.

A l'aide de formules mathématiques étranges composées de symboles dont Harry ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, ils codifièrent et exprimèrent leurs origines ainsi que leurs modes de ès avoir vainement tenté de comprendre, Harry finit par lâcher prise et se contenta de recopier tout ce qu'elle écrivait au tableau. Il se demandait s'il était vraiment stupide ou si tout le monde était dans le même cas lorsque la cloche sonna. Dès qu'elle termina sa phrase, il jeta toutes ses affaires dans son sac avec précipitation. Ron, à ses côtés, se redressa prestement.

« C'est vraiment fini ? demanda-t-il, un peu ébahi.

— Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir décroché ? souffla Harry.

— N'avoir rien capté à ce cours, c'est signe de bonne santé mentale », lui assura Ron.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir pour se plaindre plus librement dans le couloir. Aussitôt, Anthony et Mandy les rejoignirent.

« Alors, Harry, ce cours ? lui demanda Anthony d'un ton anxieux.

— On a rien compris, répondit Ron, que cet aveu ne paraissait pas beaucoup préoccuper.

— Vous n'auriez pas dû prendre cette matière, les gronda Hermione. Je me doutais que ça n'allait pas vous intéresser.

Rajustant son sac sur son épaule, elle vint grossir le petit groupe qui stagnait devant la porte.

« Je crois que vous avez pris cette matière pour des raisons stupides, et maintenant, ça ne vous intéresse pas et vous êtes déçus. Du coup, comme d'habitude, vous n'allez faire aucun effort...Moi, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt intéressant mais si j'étais vous, j'abandonnerais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

— Alors, Potter, on se fait redresser le chaudron par Granger ? * demanda narquoisement Malefoy, sortant à son tour de la salle. Après tant d'années à te fréquenter toi-même, tu aurais dû réaliser que l'intellect', ce n'était pas ton fort…A ta place, je choisirais une option plus adapté à tes facilités, par exemple à ton aptitude à jouer les pauvres victimes…Ou bien je prendrais un cours de fausses excuses, tu en as bien besoin, si tu veux mon avis… »

Il bouscula Harry d'un air moqueur et s'éloigna en quelques enjambées arrogantes.

« Pour qui se prend-t-il, celui-là ? demanda Justin d'un air perplexe. Tu n'aurais pas dû essayer de le défendre, Harry. Tu entends comment il te traite ? On dirait que c'est toi, le Mangemort, dans l'histoire…Tu as sali ta réputation à cause d'un crétin pareil, c'est désolant…Je ne veux pas donner l'impression de te faire la morale mais franchement, à quoi tu pensais ? Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de défendre un coupable.

— Tu ne veux peut-être pas donner l'impression de me faire la morale mais c'est précisément ce que tu es en train de faire, rétorqua Harry, les dents serrées. Malefoy m'avait aidé, j'ai essayé de l'aider, c'est tout. Je crois pas avoir besoin de me justifier.

— A mon avis, tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas de justification, dit Mandy en agitant vers lui un doigt docte. Je crois que la Gazette du Sorcier n'a pas totalement tort…Tu as songé à consulter un psychomage ? »

Harry s'obligea à quitter les lieux aussi vite que possible, avant qu'il ne fasse avaler tout le stock de papier de la Gazette du Sorcier à Mandy.

« Non mais vraiment ! s'écria Ron en le rattrapant. Pour qui ils se prennent, eux ? Ils n'y étaient même pas, merde !

— Toi non plus, fit remarquer Hermione.

— Ouais, enfin, je vous ai raconté, répondit Harry.

— Exactement. Alors qu'eux, ils se contentent de la version arrangée de la Gazette et ils se permettent de lui dispenser des cours sur ce qu'il aurait dû faire ou ne pas faire…

— Tu as fait ce qu'il te semblait juste, c'est le plus important.

— Des fois, je me le demande, marmonna Harry en se massant le front d'un geste machinal. T'as vu leurs réactions, hier ? Tout le monde prend cette histoire de travers…

— En même temps, expliqua Ron, quand on connaît un peu Malefoy, on n'a pas trop envie de prendre sa défense…Allez, laisse tomber, Harry, on comprend ce que tu veux dire, ajouta-t-il sous le regard de celui-ci. Mais on n'y peut rien… Qu'est-ce qu'on a maintenant ? »

Harry secoua la tête et ressortit son emploi du temps de sa poche. Il le déplia maladroitement.

« Botanique, annonça-t-il. J'espère qu'on n'y retrouvera ni Justin ni Mandy… »

Malheureusement, il fut vite déçu. Comme il y avait un petit nombre de huitième année, ils avaient cours tous ensemble dans leurs matières communes. Si Mandy n'étudiait plus la Botanique depuis la sixième année, ce n'était pas le cas de Justin. D'ailleurs, à peine entra-t-il dans la serre numéro sept, qu'il vit ce dernier interrompre brusquement sa conversation avec Sally-Anne Perks et Ellie Moon. Cependant, les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à le dévisager avec une attention dérangeante pendant qu'il déballait ses affaires.

« Ne fais pas attention à eux », lui dit Neville, en arrivant derrière lui.

Accompagné de Seamus, il entrait à son tour tout enfilant ses gants de protection. Il paraissait assez joyeux de retrouver les plantes ainsi que le professeur Chourave. La Botanique était sa matière préférée depuis toujours.

Quand Harry posa son sac par terre, son geste fut suivi d'un peu trop de paires d'yeux à son goût. Il lâcha alors d'une voix morne :

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

* * *

Si le professeur Stiffman ne supportait pas le retard, il apparut très vite qu'il n'en était pas de même pour le professeur Kenledge.

La cloche avait sonnée depuis bien longtemps, et pourtant la porte demeurait close. Aussi les élèves de huitième année s'entassaient dans l'étroit couloir, à la fois mécontents et réjouis. Certains consultaient compulsivement leur montre, comme s'ils avaient un rendez-vous urgent, et se lançaient dans de savants calculs :

« Ouais, à mon avis, ça fait bien dix minutes qu'on aurait dû rentrer…

— Oh non, je dirais un quart d'heure ! Et, tu connais la règle, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il faut se renseigner auprès du directeur adjoint…

— Un quart d'heure ? Ce n'est pas dix minutes ?

— Ah bah, dans ce cas, moi, je pars…

— Mais ça ne fait pas dix minutes qu'on attend ! »

D'autres se plaignaient plus ou moins bruyamment de devoir rester debout à ne rien faire dans cette partie déserte du château d'autres encore attendaient sans se poser trop de questions. Mentalement, Harry se classait plutôt dans cette catégorie. S'il s'avérait que Kenledge était absente, il était sûr qu'Hermione les encouragerait à s'avancer dans leurs devoirs pour Stiffman et il n'était pas du tout pressé de mettre le nez dans ses notes incomplètes et dégoûtantes.

« Déjà, elle arrive en retard, ça la fait remonter dans mon estime, répétait Ron, l'arrière du crâne appuyé contre le mur, ses mains dans ses poches. Quelqu'un qui arrive en retard ne peut pas être complètement horrible, non ?

— J'en sais rien, répondait vaguement Harry. J'imagine. »

Il suivait d'une oreille distraite les conversations qui l'entouraient. Hermione racontait à Neville un roman moldu et, à sa droite, Ellie Moon chuchotait quelque chose à Padma Patil sur le ton des confidences. En les regardant, Harry eut de nouveau une impression désagréable au creux du ventre.

« Mais enfin, vous croyez qu'elle est dans la salle ? demanda finalement Dean. Je commence à en avoir sérieusement marre. »

Il traversa la largeur du couloir et frappa quelques coups à la porte close.

« Professeur Kenledge ? Vous êtes là ? » appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse et se retourna vers ses camarades :

« Venez, on va prévenir Flitwick…Ou alors on pourrait se renseigner en salle des profs ? »

Comme souvent dans ce genre de situation, personne ne semblait prêt à prendre une décision. Tous marmonnaient et croisaient impatiemment les bras sur leurs poitrines mais aucun ne paraissait être motivé pour agir. Harry se souvenait avoir lu dans un quelconque magazine que c'était une histoire de psychologie de masse… Il n'avait cependant aucun souvenir concernant la manière de s'y prendre pour secouer tout le monde.

« Hé ho ! Allo la lune, ici la Terre ! Je vous ai posé une question !

— T'énerve pas, rien ne presse. »

Seamus se décolla cependant instantanément du mur et suivit Dean le long du couloir. Ils avaient à peine fait trois pas que les torches enflammées s'éteignirent brusquement, plongeant le corridor dans le noir.

« Hé !

— Merde !

— Remettez la lumière !

— _Incendio_ ! »

La torche au-dessus d'Ernie Macmillan se ralluma et il rabaissa sa baguette avec un sourire satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que ce truc ?! » s'écria Susan Bones.

Tous les regards suivirent son doigt. Au bout, il y avait une large pierre grise, une sorte de galet, posée sur les dalles, à moins d'un mètre des grandes baskets de Dean. Celui-ci grimaça légèrement.

« Hé, ça n'y était pas tout à l'heure…

— Non, on l'aurait vu, fit Seamus. Elle a dû apparaître pendant qu'on était dans le noir, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Apparaître ? Comment une pierre pourrait apparaître comme ça ? Qui l'a fait venir ?

— Qui aurait été assez con pour faire apparaître une pierre au milieu de nulle part ?

— P'têtre que c'est un problème de transplanage…

— Hum, hum. »

Les suppositions s'interrompirent. Suivi de près par Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass, ses deux camarades de Serpentard, Malefoy se rapprocha, le poing devant la bouche pour masquer un sourire moqueur.

« Nous sommes à Poudlard, rappela-t-il d'une voix encore plus traînante qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est une école de magie, où vous et _moi _sommes élèves. Cette année, nous sommes en huitième année. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour tous mais restons calmes et évitons de paniquer à cause d'un caillou, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas très sérieux.

— N'empêche que c'est _bizarre, _rétorqua Ernie. Une pierre qui surgit de nulle part…

— Ce n'est pas _bizarre,_ c'est un caillou. Si un pauvre caillou te fait peur, tu peux retourner pleurnicher chez les Moldus, Macmillan, on n'a pas besoin de toi ici.

— Eh bien, toi, tu peux rejoindre tes parents en prison, on n'a pas plus besoin de toi !

— Facile, Macmillan…Vraiment trop facile. Tu ne peux vraiment pas mieux faire ?

— Wouh ! Il a bougé ! » s'écria Dean.

Harry, vite imité de ses camarades, détourna son regard de la dispute Macmillan - Malefoy pour le poser sur Dean. Celui-ci pointait la pierre, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu te sens bien, Thomas ? fit mine de s'inquiéter Blaise Zabini. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas abusé de Whisky Pur Feu ?

— Non mais je déconne pas, ce truc a bougé !

— Bouger comment ? » demanda Seamus.

Et, comme pour répondre à sa question, la pierre se mit à tourbillonner sur elle-même, à toute vitesse, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Quand il se stabilisa, ce n'était plus un minéral. C'était un être vivant.

On aurait dit une sorte de gnome à la peau grise, avec trois méchants petits yeux rouges. D'un même mouvement instinctif, la classe recula d'un pas.

« Alors, Malefoy ? C'est juste un caillou ? railla Ernie Macmillan.

— Vous n'allez pas me dire que ce truc vous fait peur ? répondit Malefoy qui, pourtant, comme tout le monde, s'était éloigné. Enfin, remarque, quand on voit vos réactions face à un caillou… »

Pendant ce temps, Dean se penchait avec précaution au-dessus de l'étrange gnome, sa baguette bien serrée dans son poing.

« A ta place, je ne… », conseilla Ron.

Cependant Dean fit un nouveau pas en avant, courbé en deux, les yeux écartés. Le gnome se raidit alors brusquement.

« Aaah ! » s'écria Lavande, sans avoir pu se retenir.

Le gnome tourna vers elle sa grosse tête ronde et elle se crispa sur sa propre baguette. Mais quand il bondit, ce ne fut pas vers elle mais sur Dean. Il lui attrapa le cou entre ses quatorze petits doigts, une lueur féroce dans le regard.

« _Diffindo_ ! » lança aussitôt Seamus.

Son sortilège frappa pleinement les mains du gnome, sans pourtant les blesser. Il ne parut même pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait été touché et il enfonça ses ongles pointus dans la gorge blanche de Dean.

« Raah ! »

Un peu de sang ruissela sur la peau grisâtre du gnome avant que Neville n'attrape vivement la créature par le haut de son crâne. Il l'arracha de Dean avec une moue horrifiée et celui-ci, de soulagement, se laissa tomber sur les dalles, le regard hagard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Et…Non mais il fait quoi, là ? » s'étrangla Ernie.

Le sang de Dean, qui avait tâché les mains du gnome-pierre, était en train de disparaître. Soit, de manière incompréhensible, il s'évaporait. Soit, de manière tout aussi incompréhensible, la peau du gnome était en train de l'aspirer.

« Je rêve ou il boit mon sang grâce à ses pores ? » fit Dean, d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Neville, interloqué, relâcha sa prise et le gnome s'empressa de sauter sur le sol. Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors toute grande et sept grosses pierres en jaillirent. Avec un tourbillon, elles eurent tôt fait de se métamorphoser en de nouveaux gnomes.

« Merde ! C'est quoi, _ça_ ? » lança Harry.

Il se recula, se plaçant devant Hermione. Il heurta Malefoy au passage et il remarqua en passant que celui-ci ne paraissait plus aussi sûr de lui. Les rangs se resserraient autour d'eux, les baguettes sortaient des poches. Seul Dean et Seamus demeuraient en face, derrière l'armée de gnomes. Seamus échangea un regard avec Michael Corner.

« Un…Deux…, commença ce dernier.

— _Stupéfix_ ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix à la fois.

— _Stupéfix_ ! _Confringo_ !

— _Stupéfix_ ! »

Des éclairs rouges jaillirent de toutes les baguettes, les uns après les autres, et frappèrent le corridor. Ils rebondirent sur les murs, sans pour autant toucher les gnomes. C'était comme s'ils étaient protégés d'un bouclier invisible. De plus, ceux-ci filaient à toute vitesse et s'efforçaient de planter leurs ongles dans les jambes ou les mains nues des sorciers. Ron shoota l'un d'eux et l'expédia de l'autre côté du couloir, mais un autre l'attrapa par-derrière. Heureusement, Parvati Patil l'en débarrassa d'un sort judicieusement placé.

« Qu'est-ce que ce truc fout ici ?

— Tu crois qu'ils peuvent nous tuer ?

— Comme si on ne s'était pas suffisamment battu dans cette école ! » s'écria furieusement Susan Bones.

A l'aide d'un sort de Découpage, elle trancha la gorge du premier gnome à sa portée. Il s'écrasa par terre, ses deux moitiés gigotant toujours. Le bas de son corps se décomposa en une poignée de seconde mais sa bouche cracha sept autres pierres.

« Oh non, non ! _Incendio_ ! »

Mais ce sortilège n'eut pas plus d'utilité que les précédents. Harry sentait son sang pulser violemment dans ses veines. Il parvint à écarter un gnome d'Ellie Moon et glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione :

« Ils ont raison ! Qu'est-ce que ce truc fait _là _?

— A mon avis, c'est… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase : une nouvelle créature venait de planter ses longs doigts pointus dans sa nuque, sous ses épais cheveux. Elle étouffa un cri dans sa manche. Hannah Abbot lança :

« _Confringo_ ! _Confringo_ ! Non mais pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?

— Je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends pas ! » cria Neville qui se démenait comme un beau diable avec un gnome accroché à sa chaussure.

Derrière Harry, les Serpentards s'efforçaient de réduire en miettes à coup d'explosions aussi bruyantes qu'inutiles. Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il s'efforçait de ne se concentrer que sur le « comment s'en débarrasser », mais la question « que font-ils là ? » parasitait ses pensées. Sentant une main griffue lui érafler l'avant-bras, il laissa glisser son sac. Les livres se déversèrent en cascade sur le gnome. Sa main resta un instant dressée avant de retomber parmi les ouvrages. Lavande, remarquant la scène, se précipita en même temps qu'Harry pour déblayer. En-dessous, le gnome semblait bel et bien mort.

« Il suffit juste de les écraser ! s'écria Harry, soulagé de cette découverte.

— Oh merci, Potter ! C'est vrai, pas de raison de s'inquiéter ! On a le Sauveur avec nous », fit semblant de se réjouir Malefoy.

D'un adroit mouvement du poignet, il écrasa trois gnomes d'un coup en leur faisant tomber une enclume dessus.

« Bonne idée », approuva Blaise Zabini, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il s'empressa de lâcher une nouvelle enclume n'importe où et, effrayés, les gnomes s'enfuirent avant, se précipitant en direction d'Harry.

« _Tereo_ ! _Tereo_ ! _Tereo _! »

Il réagit aussi vite que possible et les gnomes furent haché menu. Quand il releva la tête, le front baigné de sueur, il remarqua que Zabini s'amusait beaucoup. A l'aide d'objets plus ou moins lourds, il faisait peur aux créatures, les incitant à s'en prendre aux autres.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Potty, rassura-t-il Harry avec un clin d'œil faussement complice. Maintenant, je sais comment les éliminer, il n'y a plus aucun danger…Tu ne risques rien du tout…

— Et puis ces bêtes ne semblent pas si dangereuses, finalement, appuya Malefoy. Regarde, Thomas est encore bien vivant et, pourtant, c'est une petite nature…A mon avis, même si tu te fais mordre, tu tourneras juste de l'œil. Rien d'inhabituel pour toi, Potter. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Neville et Ron venaient d'éliminer le dernier gnome et se tapaient dans les mains avec de grands cris victorieux.

« Qu'est-ce ces trucs foutaient là ? répétait, éberlué, Ernie. Vraiment ?

— Je pense que… »

Mais cette fois, Harry ne prêta aucune attention aux suppositions d'Hermione. Son attention avait été retenue par un mot de Malefoy et il n'avait pas de bons pressentiments à ce propos.

« Pourquoi tu dis que Dean est une petite nature ? demanda-t-il à Malefoy en se rapprochant de lui. Ça ne te ressemble pas les moqueries débiles et sans raison. Aurais-tu décidé d'élargir ton horizon pour blesser le plus de monde possible ? On sait que tu n'es pas content mais ce n'est pas la peine de s'en prendre à tous !

— Potter, Potter…Pourquoi faut-il toujours tout t'apprendre ? Tout le monde est au courant que Thomas est une pédale. Il couche avec Finnigan…Enfin, voyons, je pensais que tu savais…Après tout, ils sont dans ton dor-…

— N'importe quoi ! le coupa Harry. Plutôt que de raconter des conneries, si tu allais chercher un professeur ?

— Inutile, je suis là. »

Harry pivota immédiatement. Le professeur Kenledge, blanche et frêle sous sa robe noire, se tenait derrière lui. Elle arborait une expression neutre qui ne disait rien de bon à Harry. Il trouvait cela même plutôt insultant après ce qu'il venait de se passer dans ce couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? » lui demanda-t-il, oubliant toute politesse.

Il montra du doigt le petit corps écrasé du gnome.

« Un exercice pratique, répondit-elle. D'ailleurs, vous avez admirablement réussi. »

* * *

Face à l'âtre éteint, Harry retournait pensivement la boîte aux mille malices entre ses doigts. De temps à autre, elle laissait échapper des volutes de fumée ou, dans un sursaut, libérait un parfum suave. Il chatouillait les narines d'Harry avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre entrouverte et de disparaître dans la nuit épaisse.

Ginny était installée à une table, à côté de la cheminée. D'une longue plume d'oie, elle rédigeait avec quelques difficultés un essai sur la Legilimancie. Deux gros manuels s'étalaient devant elle, et un troisième reposait sur ses genoux. Les sourcils arqués, les lèvres serrées, elle demeurait concentrée.

Il était vingt-trois heures et la fatigue commençait à envahir Harry. Il s'accrochait néanmoins, faisant le point sur sa journée. Si, au bout d'une heure, il avait déjà eu sa définition de Stiffman bien fixée, il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui dans le cas de Kenledge. D'abord, elle lui avait fait peur, avec ses créatures de pierre. Ensuite, par il ne savait quel moyen, elle avait espionné leur lutte contre les gnomes et s'était donc permis de critiquer leur façon de réagir. Enfin, c'était elle qui avait donné cette dissertation à Ginny, les empêchant de passer du bon temps ensemble. Elle avait cependant fait preuve de tact en passant sous silence leurs disputes, notamment avec Malefoy, et Harry ne pouvait pas dire que le restant du cours avait été mauvais. C'était d'ailleurs uniquement par mauvaise foi qu'il n'admettait pas qu'il avait assisté à un très bon cours.

Il ramassa sa baguette magique, en équilibre sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, et se mit à tapoter chaque centimètre carré de la boîte avec. Il réussit à refaire sortir l'oiseau à ressort de Bill mais ne dénicha rien de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas comment mille malices pouvaient être cachées de la sorte qu'elles étaient toutes introuvables.

« Harry ? »

La voix de Ginny le fit sursauter et il lâcha sa boîte. Elle roula sur le sol dans un sifflement digne d'une locomotive à vapeur. Il releva précipitamment les yeux. Les traits tirés de Ginny s'animèrent en une moue d'excuse.

« Pardon. Tu sais, tu devrais aller te coucher…On pourra se parler plus longuement demain.

— Tu es sûre ? »

Elle secoua la tête, retenant un léger rire.

« Bien sûr, Harry. Tu es fatigué, tu vas te coucher. Inutile de dormir dans ce fauteuil pour m'attendre. »

Il rangea donc sa baguette dans sa poche droite et se leva lentement. Il s'approcha d'elle et, se plaçant derrière sa chaise, il serra ses épaules entre ses bras, son menton posé sur le sommet de son crâne. Ses cheveux sentaient bon le shampoing.

« Harry… », soupira-t-elle.

Il comprit qu'elle avait envie de finir son devoir au plus vite et il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle répondit avant de briser leur étreinte.

« Au lit, maintenant ! lança-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

— Ne te couche pas trop tard quand même, conseilla-t-il sur le même mode.

— Et n'oublie pas ta boîte à malices ! »

Il se baissa aussitôt pour la reprendre. Sur le côté d'un cube rose, une petite pousse verte était apparue.

« Une malice de moins », se surprit-il à commenter.

Alors qu'il se relevait, glissant la boîte dans sa poche, Ginny lui claqua gentiment les fesses et il sourit.

* * *

_* Expression magique inventée par moi. Je sais, je ne suis pas très douée pour ça. Mais c'est venu tout seul. Et, avouez que ça sonne mieux que « Alors, Potty, on se fait remonter les bretelles par Granger ? »_

_**Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dîtes-le**_

_**Si vous n'avez rien à dire, dîtes-le quand même**_

_**C'est le principe de l'expression. **_


	7. Coups de griffes et feuilles de thé

**Posté le : **07/10/2012

**Note (about you & me) : **_Salut mes petits marshmallows ! _

_Ouais, parce que vous êtes tellement gentils avec moi en suivant mon histoire et tout et tout, alors je vous donne un petit surnom tout mignon. Je vous aime ! _

_Je sais, je suis un peu à la bourre mais c'est un long chapitre. Et puis j'étais un peu occupée : je jouais avec mes « amies » les fonctions polynômes du second degré. Elles sont sympathiques et intéressantes mais elles font toujours des histoires pour rien et on s'engueule pas mal. _

**RAR (guests) : **

**ArtemisSnape : **_Ah les power-points ! Le mec qui les a inventés, c'est trop un Dieu… A mon avis, il avait un prof qui écrivait tout petit ^^ Pour les gnomes, je vais essayer de t'en dénicher un, ça ne va pas être facile mais pour tes beaux yeux suppliants, je pars à la chasse. Dean et Seamus, c'est obligé qu'ils soient ensemble. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire. D'ailleurs, on va les retrouver dans ce chapitre… Par contre, Neville/Théodore, je n'y avais jamais vraiment trop pensé…A méditer pour une prochaine fic' !_

_Comme ça, tu es à Serpentard aussi ? Un jour, nous gouvernerons le monde, camarade ! (au fait, perso', je ne suis pas du tout névrosée…Attends…Si, en fait). C'est vrai que c'est le bon temps, la lutte des maisons et tout, mais je considère que je suis encore à l'âge où si on rajeunit, on se retrouve en couche-culotte alors le rajeunissement, on évitera, s'il te plaît. _

_En tous cas, merci pour cette review toute légère qui m'a fait très plaisir ! _

**Note (about disclaimer) :**_ « Coups de griffes et feuilles de thé » est le titre du chapitre 7 d' « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban » (tome III). Comme d'hab', tout est à J.K Rowling, à part mon intrigue et quelques autres machins. _

**NOW…**

**FOUR (spells in a battle)**

…

**THREE (friends speak)**

…

**TWO (boys are in love)**

…

**ONE (girl is jealous)**

…

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**7**

**Coups de griffes et feuilles de thé **

Son balai coincé entre ses jambes, ses mains crispées sur le manche, Harry surplombait le terrain de Quidditch. Il surveillait attentivement le travail de ses coéquipiers, son T-shirt claquant au vent. Epinglé sur sa poitrine, son insigne brillait dans l'obscurité tombante.

En dépit de ses protestations, Demelza Robbins, qui avait tenu le poste de capitaine l'an passé, avait démissionné, lui léguant ses fonctions. Elle était venue vers lui, le badge de métal posé dans le creux de sa paume, et le lui avait remis. Harry s'était trouvé très mal à l'aise. Il était parvenu tant bien que mal à opposer quelques arguments, comme l'accord du professeur McGonagall, mais Demelza avait secoué la tête. « C'est toi le capitaine », avait-elle prononcé gravement. Elle avait accroché l'insigne sur sa robe, du côté de son cœur. Alors il avait repris son poste et reconstitué son équipe.

Il n'avait engagé que deux nouveaux joueurs : Alex Armstrong et Polly Breed. Alex était un grand blond de quatorze ans, particulièrement doué sur un balai. Il était né moldu et avait longtemps joué au baseball, ce qui faisait de lui un excellent batteur. Quant à Polly, elle était en cinquième année et avait la force d'un troll. Elle et Alex formaient une bonne équipe pour lutter contre les Cognards. Les autres joueurs étaient tous de vieilles connaissances d'Harry : Ron avait récupéré sa place de gardien et les trois poursuiveurs demeuraient Ginny, Dean et Demelza. Harry était d'avis qu'il ne faut jamais changer une équipe qui gagne, sauf si on ne peut pas faire autrement.

En contrebas, Alex et Polly s'entraînaient à viser, sous les encouragements de leurs camarades. Ils s'efforçaient de dévier le plus précisément possible la course des Cognards et les envoyaient rebondir contre les anneaux des buts. Ron s'amusait à les éviter en multipliant les acrobaties, s'attirant les moqueries de Ginny et de Demelza. Au-dessus d'Harry, les nuages noirs menaçaient d'exploser, alors il redescendit en piqué. Demelza poussa un léger cri de surprise en le voyant surgir de nulle part.

« Allez, on arrête là, lança-t-il. C'était super ! »

Il acheva sa descente et, d'un mouvement agile, il sauta alors que son balai flottait encore à deux mètres au-dessus de la terre ferme. Il se réceptionna aisément sur ses pieds.

« Crâneur ! » lui jeta Ron.

Et il fit exprès de se poser juste derrière lui, l'obligeant à rouler sur le sol pour ne pas se faire embrocher. Dean et Ginny, de mèche, se posèrent de part et d'autre d'Harry, dans une nouvelle tentative de le bloquer. Cette fois, Harry ne put s'échapper qu'en bousculant Ron pour se cacher derrière lui. Alex, Demelza et Polly les rejoignirent très rapidement, tout sourire.

« C'était une très bonne séance, répéta Harry. »

Il cogna fraternellement son poing contre celui du plus jeune. Il savait qu'Alex avait besoin d'être encouragé et s'efforçait de l'aider autant qu'il pouvait.

« Vous faîtes tous beaucoup de progrès. Je sais que nous allons gagner la Coupe », assura-t-il d'une voix forte.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, un éclair traversa le ciel et, dans un grondement de tonnerre, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur le stade.

« Tous aux vestiaires ! » s'écria Ginny.

Son balai dans une main, l'autre posée sur sa tête, Harry imita le groupe et se mit à courir vers les vestiaires, installés sous les gradins. Les filles partirent se changer de leur côté tandis que les garçons gagnaient les douches qui leur étaient réservés.

Au début de chaque séance, Harry se promettait de ne pas rester trop longtemps sous l'eau, afin de rentrer dîner au château au plus vite, mais il n'arrivait jamais à tenir sa résolution. Les vapeurs de l'eau brûlante agissaient sur lui comme une drogue. A chaque fois, il fallait que Ron l'appelle pour qu'il se force à quitter sa cabine.

Cette fois, il fut ravi de constater qu'il ne serait pas le dernier : quand il s'arracha enfin au jet d'eau, vêtu de son peignoir rouge, Dean, portant toujours ses habits trempés, était assis sur le banc devant les cabines.

« Tu ne prends pas ta douche ? »

Dean releva la tête, pris par surprise. Ses cheveux trempés dégoulinaient sur ses épaules et il grelottait dans sa tenue de sport.

« Si, si », dit-il.

Il se mit debout et se mit lentement en marche. Harry lui trouvait l'air inhabituellement pensif et une drôle de sensation lui compressait la poitrine. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, il lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Dean, une main sur le col de son T-shirt, se retourna vers lui, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Un sourire grimaçant passa sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas comment se justifier.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué », ajouta Dean.

Il entra dans la première cabine et Harry le regarda refermer la porte. Il était persuadé qu'il mentait. Il se rendit dans les vestiaires communs, où il avait entreposé ses affaires et des serviettes supplémentaires. Alex était en train de fermer son sac.

« Ron est parti, l'informa-t-il. Il avait trop faim.

— Dis-lui que j'arrive bientôt, si tu le croises dans la Grande Salle.

— Ok, ça marche, mec. »

Alex balança son sac sur son épaule et quitta la grande pièce blanche. Quand il eut tourné le couloir, Harry s'empressa de se débarrasser de son peignoir humide et termina ses préparatifs.

Quand il eut fini, Harry, son propre sac jeté de travers sur son dos, repassa devant les douches. Ses baskets chuintèrent sur le sol humide. Hormis le bruit du jet douche, la pièce était silencieuse.

« A tout à l'heure, Dean ! » lança-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la première cabine.

Il ne reçut d'abord pas de réponse. Il allait réitérer son salut lorsque Dean répondit :

« Ok, Harry ! »

Soulagé que son camarade ne soit pas mort noyé, Harry s'apprêtait à quitter les vestiaires lorsqu'il remarqua, en marge de sa vision, quelque chose. Quelque chose qui le frappa au creux de sa rétine. En s'éloignant des cabines de douche, on pouvait voir, par l'espace de sécurité ménagé sous les portes, les jambes des occupants. Et Harry venait d'apercevoir, à côté des deux jambes brunes de Dean, deux jambes blanches.

Sa respiration se bloqua brutalement. Il demeura immobile un instant, pris de stupeur, avant que, par automatisme, ses talons ne pivotent. Ses pieds l'emmenèrent dans l'entrée des vestiaires, pas plus loin. Il s'appuya contre le mur, son sac glissant silencieusement sur son bras. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans ses tympans. Il entendit cependant l'eau se couper.

« Il est parti, chuchota Dean. C'était moins une.

— Tu aurais dû répondre plus vite. On aurait eu l'air fin s'il avait cru que tu t'étais évanoui ou je ne sais quoi, et qu'il avait enfoncé la porte. »

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna comme une crêpe. Il connaissait cette voix. C'était celle de Seamus Finnigan.

« Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça, marmonna Dean.

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Malefoy sait pour nous.

— Pardon ?! »

Le son d'un pied dérapant sur le sol humide parvint jusqu'aux oreilles bourdonnantes d'Harry. Ses doigts se crispaient machinalement sur la lanière de son sac.

« Il m'a parlé tout à l'heure, au cours d'Ecriture…

— Tu plaisantes ? »

Le silence retomba. Harry entendit le robinet d'eau grincer et un nouveau filet d'eau se mit à couler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? reprit Seamus d'un ton inquiet.

— On parlait des scènes d'amour dans les romans, des rencontres entre les femmes et les hommes, des descriptions vantant la beauté de la femme, etc… Malefoy s'est tourné vers moi et il m'a demandé, avec un sourire en coin : « Dis, Dean, tu ne veux pas demander à la prof de parler des pédés, aussi ? Parce que toi, les femmes, je ne crois pas que ça te plaise beaucoup…Tu préfères les bites irlandaises, non ? »

— Je vois », marmonna Seamus.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, gênant. L'eau cessa de couler et la porte de la cabine grinça. Les muscles d'Harry se réveillèrent brusquement, prêts à prendre la fuite.

« Seamus…

— Ouais ?

— Avec un peu de chance, Malefoy fermera sa gueule.

— C'est ça que j'aime chez toi, Dean. Ton fervent optimisme. »

Harry quitta les lieux, avant qu'ils ne rient ensemble, d'un rire complice, du rire de ceux qui s'aiment.

* * *

Dehors il pleuvait toujours. Le parc de Poudlard disparaissait dans la pénombre humide et Harry marchait vite, sa vision délimitée par les rebords de sa capuche trop grande. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son crâne, se heurtaient les unes les autres, s'opposant violemment, en accord avec ses battements de cœur toujours irréguliers. Il avait l'impression qu'un vieux marin habile lui avait noué les entrailles et aussi les cordes vocales, pour faire bonne mesure.

Il se souvenait de ce que Malefoy lui avait dit, près d'un mois plutôt, au premier cours de Kenledge. Il ne l'avait pas cru. Il avait même démenti, avant d'oublier cet incident. Mais Malefoy avait la fâcheuse manie d'être au courant de la plupart des choses avant lui. Mais Malefoy avait raison. Dean Thomas sortait avec Seamus Finnigan. Dean Thomas était homosexuel. Sa main se resserra sur son sac.

L'homosexualité. Un mot qui l'intimidait fortement. Il n'y connaissait rien et son ignorance le mettait mal à l'aise, le bloquait. Il revoyait les jambes de Dean et de Seamus, ruisselantes de la même eau, il s'efforçait de ne pas imaginer les corps qui se rattachaient à ces jambes, de ne pas se demander ce que faisaient les mains, ce que faisaient les bouches. L'homosexualité.

Chez les Dursley, on ne disait pas « homosexuel ». On disait « tapette » ou, comme Malefoy, « pédé ». L'oncle Vernon utilisait ce terme pour qualifier tous les gens qui l'énervaient, que ce soient les autres conducteurs ou ses collègues de bureau. La tante Pétunia, elle, s'offusquait dès que le sujet était abordé. Une fois, elle avait écrit à une chaîne de télévision quand celle-ci avait diffusé un épisode de sa série américaine favorite où le fils de l'héroïne embrassait amoureusement un autre garçon. Quant à Dudley, à l'instar de son père, il traitait de « pédale » à peu près tous ceux qui lui déplaisaient. Même si Harry se rappelait l'avoir surpris à observer, plus fasciné que dégoûté, Patricia, la jolie boulangère du coin, en train d'embrasser sa petite amie.

Entre les flux et reflux de sa mémoire, une seule idée cohérente martelait le crâne d'Harry : Dean et Seamus étaient ses amis depuis très longtemps. Alors que Malefoy et les Dursley ne l'étaient pas. Harry s'accrochait à cette idée comme un naufragé à la dernière planche de son bateau. Cependant, sur la surface des vagues houleuses, le visage de Malefoy flottait, porteur de mille questions. Comment avait-il su ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il savait depuis septembre, ne parlait-il que maintenant ? Est-ce qu'Harry se devait de l'interroger à ce propos ?

Il arriva au château avant d'avoir pu se torturer davantage. Il grimpa les marches, franchit les portes et traversa l'entrée jusqu'à la Grande Salle, où le repas se poursuivait.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! lui lança Ron, qui dégustait une part de tarte au chocolat. Alex nous avait dit que tu allais nous rejoindre bientôt… »

Harry préféra ne pas répondre, se laissant tomber entre Ginny et Hermione. Il se servit des profiteroles en grande quantité, les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Il ne _pouvait_ pas leur dire qu'il avait surpris Dean et Seamus ensemble dans une douche, même si ce secret pesait lourd sur sa poitrine, comme un gros talisman qu'il serait obligé de garder autour du cou. La main de Ginny effleura la sienne, en passant, et sa peau brûla de ce contact. Accaparés par leurs études, ils ne se voyaient que très peu en dehors des repas ou des séances de Quidditch. Tout leur temps s'évaporait mystérieusement et ils ne s'apercevaient de sa disparition qu'au moment de se coucher, quand la journée s'achevait.

« Tu as reçu une lettre », l'informa-t-elle d'un ton un peu soucieux.

Harry sortit la tête de son assiette.

« Hum ? Pardon ? »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond magique mais ce fut Hermione qui sortit une enveloppe de sa robe de sorcière. Elle était d'un beige formel et portait, dans le coin droit, le sceau du Ministère de la Magie. Harry s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette et la prit délicatement. Il la trouva lourde.

« Merci…Vous savez de qui c'est ? »

Hermione et Neville secouèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

« Elle est arrivée il y a un peu plus d'une heure.

— J'imagine que c'est un haut responsable du Ministère, renifla Ginny. Au vu de la qualité. Papa ne dispose pas de pareilles enveloppes.

— Sans blague », fit Ron d'un ton blasé.

Elle lui jeta un regard de travers. Harry ne leur prêta aucune attention. Les feuilles épaisses de l'enveloppe tremblaient entre ses doigts. Il la retourna, la décacheta. A l'intérieur, à la place d'un parchemin, il y avait du véritable papier à lettres, beau et brillant. Une écriture ronde et pleine, une écriture féminine, le recouvrait.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que mes excuses ne sont pas en avance mais j'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'avais tort tu avais raison. J'ai agi stupidement et tu as dû me prendre pour une fille à Papa qui, pour avoir lu les journaux anglais, croit en savoir plus que toi sur les accusés. Je suis furieuse contre moi-même quand je t'imagine pensant ça de moi. Je t'admire depuis longtemps et j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ta connaissance. Il y a avait très peu de chances pour que nous nous rencontrions un jour et j'ai tout gâché. Je ne connaissais pas les Malefoy mais, maintenant que j'ai d'autres sources, je réalise que les journaux ne détiennent pas toujours la vérité. Tes raisons n'étaient pas si mauvaises j'aurais dû t'aider plutôt que t'énerver encore plus. _

_J'ai essayé de ne plus me mêler de la politique anglaise et de me contenter de mon statut de « fille de diplomate ». Oui, je suppose que tu n'es pas au courant, mais mon père et moi restons encore à Londres pour un petit moment : il profite de notre visite « officielle » pour régler d'autres affaires. J'ai obtenu un petit poste sans aucune importance au cabinet ministériel, début septembre, et, si je m'étais jurée de me tenir à l'écart, ce n'est plus possible à présent. _

_Même si je t'énerve encore, il faut que tu lises ce qui suit. Le Ministre est __contre __toi. Je sais que tu es de retour à Poudlard et j'imagine que tu es décidé à obtenir le diplôme qui a « éliminé » d'office ta candidature au Département des Aurors. Sache que ça ne servirait à __rien__. Tout part d'ici : j'ai appris, par hasard, que dès ton départ du Ministère, un communiqué a été envoyé aux journaux pour expliquer ta conduite. Et, d'après ce que je saisis dans les discussions de couloirs, personne ici ne croit que tu sois fragilisé par la guerre. Au contraire, les gens semblent te prendre pour un ennemi. Willow a tenté de faire intervenir des psychomages sur ton dossier. Cependant, en dehors des audiences du 1__er__ août, tu es __clean__. C'est pour ça que les articles considérant ta santé mentale n'ont pas été aussi destructeurs qu'on aurait pu le croire. En tous cas, à Londres, les choses se sont un peu tassées. Jusque-là, pas de problèmes. Mais Willow manigance quelque chose. Depuis une semaine, j'ai l'impression que ton nom résonne de nouveau dans les couloirs du Ministère. Je n'en sais pas plus cependant je suis persuadée que quelque chose se prépare. Je ne crois pas que tu sois fou, ni que tu sois un incapable. Je ne sais pas précisément ce que Willow méprise autant chez toi mais je ne pense pas que tu doives te laisser faire. Je connais suffisamment ton histoire pour savoir que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. _

_C'est pourquoi je te préviens. Quelque chose se prépare. Les Langues-de-Plomb passent beaucoup plus de temps dans le bureau de Willow et ton nom est sur les lèvres de tous les proches du Ministre. Méfie-toi. J'imagine que le silence de ces derniers temps te rassurait et il ne faut surtout pas. La mer est toujours calme avant un tsunami. _

_Alors, si tu n'es plus fâché, ou même si tu l'es toujours, réponds-moi dès que possible. J'essaye de rassembler des informations pour toi. _

_A bientôt peut-être, _

_En toute amitié, _

_Béa Cassidy_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ? » demanda Ron.

Harry resta sous le choc. C'en était trop pour une seule soirée : Dean et Seamus, la réapparition de Béa Cassidy, des révélations concernant une implication supposée du Ministère…Et cette phrase : « La mer est toujours calme avant un tsunami ». Il était vrai qu'à Poudlard comme à Londres, les murmures sur son compte s'étaient estompés. Si on le considérait toujours comme un héros de guerre meurtri, les regards se faisaient moins apitoyés et plus personne ne lui reprochait quoi que ce soit au sujet de Malefoy. Au cours des années, Harry avait appris que les gens oubliaient vite. Il avait également appris que le Ministère de la Magie n'était pas un endroit sain. Il en avait eu la preuve avec Fudge ou bien Scrimgeour et sa rencontre avec Willow n'avait fait que confirmer cette vérité. Après le scandale du Premier Procès Noir, il avait décidé que le nouveau Ministre n'était pas digne de confiance. Il avait donné une mauvaise impression et, au lieu de l'aider à se faire entendre, le gouvernement lui avait inventé des excuses, l'avait fait taire au plus vite, avant d'enterrer l'affaire.

Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans le Ministère de Willow. Son cas faisait figure d'exception : toutes les autres affaires du gouvernement étaient nettes. _Clean_, pensait Harry, reprenant les mots de Béa. L'économie se redressait, la reconstruction suivait son cours, les Mangemorts étaient en prison et leurs idéaux, par une grande campagne, avaient à présent disparus d'une majorité des esprits. Il était même arrivé à Harry de se demander si Willow ne s'inquiétait pas _réellement _de sa santé mentale.

« Harry ? Harry ? On peut ? »

Harry hocha machinalement la tête et passa la lettre à Ginny. Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent dessus, toute curiosité sortie.

« Béa Cassidy ? Qui c'est ? » fut la première question de Ginny.

Harry manqua de tomber du banc. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas parlé de Béa à ses amis. Il ne l'avait jamais mentionnée. Si, du temps des Procès Noirs, il ne lui avait pas paru nécessaire de l'évoquer, cette omission avait quelque chose d'un peu gênant aujourd'hui.

« Une Américaine. Elle était au procès des Malefoy. On a parlé un peu, elle m'a surtout énervé », répondit-il, évasivement, d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Le regard de Ginny le sonda, comme s'il cherchait une preuve, inscrite à l'encre sur sa peau, puis retourna à la lettre.

« Si je comprends bien, cette fille se propose d'être ton espionne auprès de Willow ? » demanda Ron.

Harry trouva que c'était une bonne façon de résumer la situation et il opina du menton, ses yeux rivés sur son assiette. Ses questionnements lui coupaient un peu l'appétit.

« Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance, décréta Ginny. Je pense que quelque chose cloche. Et puis elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. De _trop _t'apprécier », ajouta-t-elle en secouant ses longs cheveux roux.

Elle semblait hésiter entre le rire et la colère.

« Je trouve ça plutôt mieux, remarqua Ron. On peut compter sur elle au moins. Assez utile en cas de problème avec les Langues-de-Plomb.

— Mais pourquoi Willow veut-il autant démonter Harry ? s'enquit Neville, qui paraissait un peu dépassé. Le Ministère de la Magie devrait avoir besoin de lui, réclamer son aide, son soutien. Pourquoi refuse-t-il sa participation présente et future ? Car c'est bien ce qu'elle dit : tu n'as aucune chance d'entrer au Ministère tant que Willow le dirige. Ce n'est donc pas qu'une question de diplôme !

— On sait bien que ce n'est pas qu'une question de diplôme, fit Ginny. C'est personnel. Willow veut qu'Harry se tienne à distance et se contente d'être…une sorte de superhéros apolitique. Il a sans doute peur qu'il lui pique la vedette.

— Willow ? Mais lui-même n'était pas un véritable politicien avant son élection ! Il ne peut pas s'être attaché au pouvoir aussi vite… »

Harry demeurait silencieux, suivant leur débat à travers son cerveau bouillonnant. Il se sentait fatigué. Il aurait voulu reprendre cette conversation plus tard, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais interrompre la discussion maintenant laisserait la question en suspens. Il imaginait qu'elle n'en serait que plus lourde à porter, qu'elle ne le quitterait pas.

A côté de lui, Hermione posa la lettre devant elle. Elle avait l'air sombre.

« Cette Béa…commença-t-elle.

— Oui ?

— Pourquoi a-t-elle attendu tant de temps avant de te prévenir ?

— Parce qu'avant, elle n'était pas sûre, répondit Harry, un peu surpris. L'information vient tout juste de tomber dans son oreille.

— Hum…

— Quoi ? Toi aussi tu es d'avis qu'elle n'est pas digne de confiance ? s'écria Ginny, ravie.

— Je ne sais pas. En même temps, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mentirait. Quelle impression elle t'avait donné, Harry ?

— Elle m'a énervé, répéta-t-il. Elle était contre les Malefoy, contre tout, pensait que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur la justice…

— Et pourquoi elle a changé d'opinion ? C'est bizarre.

— J'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'elle s'est aperçue de son erreur en traînant au premier niveau. Ce serait logique.

— Oui », dit simplement Hermione.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et piqua de sa fourchette son dernier morceau de tarte.

« Oui ? l'imita Ginny. Oui ? Harry, écoute-moi, ne fais pas confiance à cette fille. Elle est la fille d'un diplomate, elle connait sûrement leurs ficelles. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais si tu entres dans son jeu, elle risque de l'obtenir.

— Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? demanda Ron, parlant à la place d'Harry.

— Tu as lu cette lettre ou pas ? « En toute amitié », le cul de Merlin, oui… « Il y avait peu de chances pour que nous nous rencontrions un jour et j'ai tout gâché »…Une fan de dernière heure, voilà qui est cette fille.

— Quand je l'ai rencontré, elle ne tenait pas ce genre de discours. Elle me critiquait carrément. J'appelle pas ça une fan, rétorqua Harry. Tu es peut-être juste un peu jalouse… »

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase. Ginny lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je ne suis pas _jalouse_, Harry. Comment tu peux me connaître et penser que je suis du genre à être jalouse ? Cette fille cache quelque chose. »

Elle reposa ses couverts sur son assiette et partit rejoindre d'autres amies à elle, de l'autre côté de la table. Elle venait de se rasseoir au bout opposé quand Dean et Seamus arrivèrent enfin. Ils s'installèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Un marteau fracassa le crâne d'Harry. Il cligna des yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes se servaient des desserts. La main de Dean glissa sous la table et Harry la vit, à travers le bois, se poser sur la cuisse de Seamus. Pourtant Seamus se tournait pour échanger un mot avec Ron. Harry avait très chaud. Il évita précipitamment le regard de Dean. Il se sentait étrangement fautif.

* * *

La question se répercuta sur les murs du couloir, résonna contre les dalles du sol, puis s'éteignit, étouffée sous un pesant silence. Harry resta immobile, son bras tendu, la bouche entrouverte. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de dire ça il n'y avait même pensé avant que les mots ne lui échappent.

« Comment j'ai su quoi ? »

Malefoy pivota très lentement sur ses talons, par esprit théâtral sans doute. En effet, une moue amusée semblait flotter au-dessus de son visage. Il réussissait cependant admirablement à composer un air à la fois surpris et agacé.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, lança Harry, décidant d'aller jusqu'au bout.

— Non, Potter. Alors si tu m'_aidais _un peu, comme tu sais si bien le faire. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à droite, à gauche. Le couloir était désert. Il l'avait emprunté comme raccourci en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor. Hermione et Ron finissaient leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et l'avaient chargé de récupérer une liste de livres oubliée dans la salle commune. Hermione devait les emprunter à la bibliothèque pour son cours de Législation Magique et préférait s'en occuper dès ce matin puisqu'ils avaient décidé de déjeuner à Pré-au-Lard. Harry s'était donc trouvé face à Malefoy et ses lèvres s'étaient mises en mouvement toutes seules, posant la question qui le torturait depuis la veille.

« Tu sais », commença-t-il.

Il baissa la voix pour que Malefoy ne remarque pas qu'elle tremblait.

« A propos de Dean et de Seamus. »

Le visage de Malefoy s'éclaira comme celui d'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

« Oh, tu veux parler de notre charmant petit couple ? Tu en as mis du temps tout de même pour aller chercher l'os que je t'ai jeté. Même mon vieux chien aveugle était plus rapide…

— Je ne suis pas ton clebs et je ne cherchais pas de preuves à tes racontars, le coupa Harry. Je l'ai découvert par hasard. Dean disait que tu lui avais parlé.

— Ah, je vois. Tu es venu jouer le défenseur des femmelettes, renifla dédaigneusement Malefoy. Je me disais aussi que ça faisait longtemps. »

Il plia les genoux pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Harry et décoiffa ses cheveux d'un mouvement hautain des mains.

« S'il te plaît, Malefoy, ne le dis à personne, supplia-t-il d'une voix geignarde. Tu ne te rends pas compte…Tu pourrais détruire leurs vies comme la tienne a été détruite…Je sais que tu ne veux pas ça. Alors, s'il te plaît, promets-moi de garder le secret. »

Une seconde, Harry fut déboussolé. N'ayant pas prévu de se confronter à Malefoy, il avait encore moins prévu ce qu'il lui dirait. Mais il ne fut déboussolé qu'une seconde. Un instant plus tard, il avait plaqué Malefoy contre le mur, sa main gauche appuyée de toutes ses forces sur sa cage thoracique, sa baguette dans la droite. Il la pointa sur Malefoy qui, à son tour, paraissait un peu abasourdi par cette réaction.

« Non, grogna-t-il. J'avais plutôt l'intention de m'y prendre comme ça, tu vois ?

— Oh ! » fit Malefoy, reprenant contenance.

Harry le vit se détendre.

« Les menaces, donc. Intéressant. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes face à l'Harry impulsif et agressif. Un adversaire beaucoup plus intéressant.

— C'est ça, fais le malin, Malefoy. Tu sais que l'intolérance n'est pas acceptée dans l'école. Tu pourrais te faire virer si moi ou Dean décidions de nous plaindre.

— C'est rigolo que tu en fasses une affaire personnelle…Aurais-tu des choses à cacher, Potter ? Comme une troisième mi-temps après l'entraînement de Quidditch avec Thomas et Finnigan ?

— Que… ? Quoi ? »

Troisième mi-temps. Il voyait les jambes de Dean et Seamus, sous la porte. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, il ne voulait pas le savoir, il ne voulait pas mais il savait…Des rougeurs irritantes et brûlantes naquirent à la base de son cou.

« J'ai touché un point sensible ? »

Harry abaissa sa baguette et l'enfonça dans le bras de Malefoy, là où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres. Malefoy retint une grimace de douleur.

« J'ai touché un point sensible ? répéta Harry.

— Pas vraiment. J'ai connu bien pire venant de toi », répondit Malefoy.

Et d'un geste vague, il désigna son torse, là où le Sectumsempra l'avait frappé. Mais Harry était trop agacé pour se sentir honteux, ou même désolé. Il se recula d'un pas, sa baguette levée.

« Tu veux que je recommence, Malefoy ?

— Tu n'oseras pas, lança Malefoy.

— Bien sûr que si ! » s'écria Harry.

Il se contenta cependant d'un maléfice quelconque. Malefoy tira sa baguette de sa manche et le para d'un revers du bras.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais, Potter… Toujours là pour se plaindre, pour attirer la merde sur les autres, toujours là pour tout du moment qu'il suffit de parler et rien dans le pantalon…Ouvrir la bouche, ça, tu sais faire, comme ton copain Thomas, la bouche grande ouverte, je l'ai vu cet été, je les ai vu, mais eux étaient bien trop occupés pour me voir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Harry jeta un autre sort, sous l'impulsion de la colère, et des étincelles éclatèrent, bondissant, rebondissant contre les murs, sans atteindre Malefoy, qui tenait toujours sa baguette devant lui. Il lança un autre maléfice, Malefoy répliqua cette fois et Harry leva sa baguette plus haut, prêt à frapper plus fort.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? »

Ils se retournèrent, surpris. Le professeur Kenledge arrivait à leur hauteur, ses bras raides le long de son corps, ses cheveux blonds encadrant ses traits émaciés. Sa bouche n'était qu'une fine ligne sèche, comme une cicatrice qui traversait son visage.

« On ne faisait… », commença Harry.

Mais Malefoy l'interrompit :

« Potter s'apprêtait à me jeter un maléfice, Professeur.

— Vraiment ? » dit Kenledge.

Harry aurait voulu dire qu'elle paraissait sceptique cependant son masque de sévérité ne trahissait aucun sentiment.

« Vous avez donc sorti votre baguette pour vous défendre, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Malefoy.

— Evidemment, je ne suis pas une ta… »

Malefoy s'arrêta à temps, un léger sourire à l'adresse d'Harry passa sur ses lèvres, puis il se reprit :

« Je ne pouvais pas me laisser faire sans rien dire, quand même. J'ai de l'honneur.

— Je comprends, dit Kenledge. Très bien. Mais évitez de vous entretuer, d'accord ? »

Elle remit ses mains dans les poches de sa robe et reprit sa route. Harry la regarda partir, profondément choqué. Kenledge était habituellement l'incarnation même de l'autorité. Dès le premier cours, elle avait su maîtriser sa classe et jamais personne n'osait bouger sans sa permission, y compris Malefoy.

« Professeur ! » l'appela-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Quand il se retourna vers Malefoy, celui-ci lui adressa une expression dégoûtée et quitta le couloir d'un pas digne.

* * *

« Et elle est partie ? Comme ça ? répéta Ron, en franchissant les grilles du château. Sans rien dire d'autre que « évitez de vous entretuer » ?

— Ouais, c'est ça, confirma Harry, qui venait d'achever son histoire.

— Mais pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec Malefoy ? » demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Il revit le couloir désert, et les jambes de Dean et de Seamus, il sentit de nouveau sa langue s'animer toute seule, et, gêné, il détourna le regard.

« Oh pour rien…Aucune importance. Des conneries, comme d'habitude.

— C'est lui qui a commencé, j'imagine, fit Ron.

— Tout comme d'habitude, répéta Harry en hochant la tête.

— Mmm, fit Hermione.

— Vous avez parlé à Ginny, ce matin ? demanda Harry, changeant précipitamment de sujet.

— Ouais, répondit Ron. Elle n'est pas très contente de toi, soupira-t-il. Elle pense que tu aurais dû nous parler de ta copine, Béa Cassady.

— Cassidy, le corrigea machinalement Harry. Je ne sais pas, j'étais tellement furieux avec le refus du Ministre, tout ça, que je l'ai complètement oubliée, pour dire la vérité. Et même après, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de repenser à elle…Je veux dire, c'était juste une fille, comme ça, qui était au Procès des Malefoy et qui disait de la merde.

— Elle est comment ? Physiquement ?

— Grande, un peu grosse, avec des cheveux… »

Il s'interrompit pour essayer de se rappeler la couleur des cheveux de Béa Cassidy mais Ron éclata de rire.

« Elle a des cheveux ? Sérieusement ? Waouh ! »

Harry eut un regard blasé.

« Ouais, des cheveux. Bruns, je crois. Foncés, en tous cas.

— J'imagine que Ginny n'a pas à s'en faire, conclut Hermione d'un ton amusé. Si tu ne te souviens même pas de sa couleur de cheveux, je doute qu'elle t'ait tapé dans l'œil.

— Hein ? Tapé dans l'œil ? Ne me dis pas que tu étais d'accord avec Ginny ! Ce n'est pas parce que je parle à une fille que j'vais en tomber amoureux ! s'outra Harry.

— C'est normal que Ginny s'inquiète, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je ne fais que vérifier pour elle. »

Harry secoua la tête, désespéré de la jalousie des filles. En sortant avec Ginny, il avait espéré mettre la catastrophe Cho derrière lui. La sœur de Ron lui avait paru beaucoup plus confiante que son ancienne petite amie. Au moins, elle était au courant de son amitié avec Hermione et ne risquait pas de pleurer parce qu'il passait du temps avec elle. Mais le cas Béa Cassidy prouvait que les filles, c'étaient toutes les mêmes.

« On a qu'à déjeuner au Trois Balais, dit Ron en pointant le café du menton.

— Vous ne voulez pas rendre visite à Abelforth ? proposa Harry.

— Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que disait Neville ? Il cuisine super mal, protesta Ron.

— Sinon, on mange au Trois Balais et on va à la Tête de Sanglier après ? »

Le compromis d'Hermione fut adopté et ils gagnèrent les Trois Balais. C'était l'un des endroits les plus agréables du village. Il était tenu par l'adorable Mme Rosmerta. A l'intérieur, il y régnait une ambiance douce et chaleureuse. On pouvait s'asseoir aussi bien au comptoir qu'en salle pour déguster les délicieux plats faits maison ou s'abreuver de bonnes boissons.

Harry se débarrassait à peine de sa cape que la barman courait déjà vers eux pour leur donner la carte et leur offrir une Bièraubeurre gratuite à chacun.

« Ginny ne va pas nous rejoindre ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant, un peu nerveux de la réponse.

— Non, je ne crois pas », fit Hermione.

Elle remarqua l'air déçu d'Harry et ajouta :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de toi. Elle a un exposé de Métamorphose à préparer pour lundi. Stiffman surcharge tout le monde de travail. »

Harry hocha la tête cependant il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Il passait déjà trop peu de temps avec elle : si elle commençait à l'éviter, ce n'était pas bon signe. Madame Rosmerta leur apporta leurs commandes et il se mit à piocher mélancoliquement les lardons de son omelette complète.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, ça va s'arranger, le réconforta Hermione.

— Mais ouais, appuya Ron. Ginny, elle t'aime, et toi aussi, tu l'aimes. Comment veux-tu que ça se passe mal ? »

Harry voulut d'abord lui répondre qu'il savait d'expérience que l'amour ne suffisait pas toujours puis il se retint. Ron disait ça pour l'aider, et aussi parce que lui aussi ne désirait pas que son meilleur ami et sa sœur se séparent. Il se sentit brusquement touché de leur sollicitude.

« Je me disais…, murmura-t-il. Vous pourriez garder un secret avec moi ? »

Hermione et Ron plissèrent les yeux.

« Bien sûr que oui ! » s'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça mais il ne pouvait pas rester avec ses questions, il ne pouvait pas.

« Hier, après le Quidditch…Seamus est venu rejoindre Dean.

— Ouais, il fait souvent ça, approuva Ron. Il vient souvent le chercher et après, ils rentrent au château ensemble. C'est cool, je trouve. Surtout que Dean est presque toujours le premier à partir, alors ça lui évite de rentrer tout seul !

— Hier, Dean était le dernier à se doucher…, fit remarquer dans un chuchotement. Et Seamus… »

Il diminua encore le volume et souffla :

« Seamus l'a rejoint dans la douche. »

Son visage s'embrasa et il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il n'aurait pas dû le dire. Il plaça son poing devant sa bouche mais il était trop tard. Il l'avait dit, il l'avait prémédité, et maintenant, il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, comme il l'avait craint.

« Pardon ? » fit Hermione.

A côté d'elle, Ron était tout blanc sous ses cheveux flamboyants. Sa fourchette retomba sur le bord de son assiette.

« Dean…et Seamus ? murmura Hermione.

— Je n'aurais pas dû vous le dire, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû…C'est pour ça que je me disputais avec Malefoy ce matin…

— Qu'est-ce que Malefoy a à voir là-dedans ?

— Il les a vu quelque part cet été, je ne sais pas où, je ne sais pas comment, mais ils n'étaient pas en train de parler, et Malefoy m'en avait parlé début septembre, je ne l'avais pas cru, mais hier, je les ai surpris. Ils ne m'ont pas vu et j'ai appris que Malefoy s'était moqué discrètement de Dean, alors qu'ils étaient en atelier d'écriture. Alors ce matin…Ce matin, c'est sorti tout seul quand je l'ai croisé et on s'est un peu, un peu énervés », révéla Harry à toute vitesse, tordant nerveusement ses mains.

Le silence tomba sur leur petite tablée. Harry fixait Hermione et Ron, anxieux. Que quelqu'un dise quelque chose, pensa-t-il, son cœur bourdonnant dans ses oreilles, que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Enfin son souhait son réalisa :

« Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ? demanda Ron.

— C'est plutôt évident, non ? protesta Hermione. Ça te perturbe, Harry ? »

Harry songea un instant à répondre non. Mais, étant donné tout ce qu'il avait déjà dit, il préféra être sincère.

« Un peu, ouais, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

— C'est vrai que ça peut surprendre, marmonna Ron. Dean et Seamus…Carrément. J'aurais jamais imaginé un truc pareil.

— Harry…Est-ce que les Dursley étaient homophobes ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur son omelette.

« Ouais. On peut dire ça.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, intervint Ron.

— C'est pour ça que ça te perturbe ? Tu trouves que c'est _anormal_ ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, d'un ton enroué. Je veux dire, les Dursley détestent les sorciers, aussi…

— Considère que c'est le même genre de trucs, si ça te dérange, fit Ron avec une ouverture d'esprit qui surprenait grandement Harry.

— Enfin Malefoy…

— Malefoy est un connard qui cherche juste à t'énerver, Harry. Arrête de faire attention à lui, lui dit Hermione. Tu peux me passer le poivre, s'il te plaît ? »

* * *

Ils étaient en train de déguster un crumble fameux lorsque le professeur Kenledge entra au Trois Balais. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, regardant à droite, à gauche, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêta un moment d'un côté puis s'avança vers eux, sa longue robe noire flottant derrière elle. Elle se planta devant leur table. Harry et Hermione reposèrent poliment leurs couverts et Ron avala hâtivement sa bouchée.

« Bonjour, Weasley, Granger. Potter, vous auriez un instant ? »

Harry la contempla.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous disputer. Et j'imagine que votre gâteau sera toujours là à votre retour. »

Harry hocha la tête et reposa sa serviette sur la table, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle s'éloigna, passant sous l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry se leva maladroitement et la suivit. Il sentit qu'Hermione et Ron le suivaient des yeux.

Kenledge se mit debout au comptoir et prit un thé nature, sans sucre ni lait. Harry s'approcha lentement.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir, dit-elle en lui montrant un tabouret.

— Non, c'est bon, merci. »

Harry se rapprocha pourtant, croisa les bras sur le comptoir. Elle but une gorgée de son thé. L'odeur de plante saisit Harry aux narines. Il aimait bien le thé, mais seulement avec du lait et deux morceaux de sucre, pour adoucir le goût. Dans sa tête, les gens qui buvaient le thé sans rien avaient un côté un peu sévère, cassant, et étaient dépourvus de l'onctueuse tendresse du lait chaud.

« Vous avez trouvé ma réaction étrange, tout à l'heure, dit-elle en reposant doucement sa tasse sur la soucoupe.

— On peut dire ça, marmonna-t-il.

— Je crois que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce qu'il se passe avec Mr Malefoy.

— Je me rends très bien compte », répliqua Harry.

Il se sentait brusquement irrité et il inspira bien fort pour ne pas perdre son calme.

« Il est furieux contre moi parce que je n'ai pas réussi à les défendre, ni lui ni ses parents. Et aussi parce que je lui ai volé la vedette : tous les regards apitoyés se sont tournés vers moi alors qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils soient pour lui. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que je n'y étais pour rien mais il ne veut rien entendre.

— Moi, je ne vois pas les choses sous cet angle. Vous avez brouillé les lignes et Mr Malefoy tente juste de les réajuster. Mais vous ne le laissez pas faire.

— De quelles lignes parlez-vous ? Professeur ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus doux.

— La ligne entre les camps. Ami, ennemi Bien, Mal je ne les nommerais pas. Je suis neutre dans cette affaire. Avant la guerre, tout était simple : vous vous détestiez, vous étiez ennemis. Pendant la guerre, vous étiez toujours dans deux camps opposés mais en vous alliant de temps à autre. Lui et sa mère vous ont aidé vous avez sauvé sa vie. Vous les avez défendus au procès. Maintenant qu'en est-il ? Vous détestez Malefoy, il vous déteste mais vous, vous continuez d'être son allié. Malefoy veut juste remettre la ligne. Vous d'un côté, lui de l'autre », expliqua-t-elle.

Elle secoua ses longs cheveux blonds, but une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« Potter, je t'ai rendu service, tu m'as un peu _aidé_, ajouta-t-elle, mimant une expression hautaine et mal à l'aise digne de Malefoy. Mais je ne suis pas ton nouvel ami, d'accord ? Je te déteste. Je te _déteste_. »

Harry ne sut comment réagir et se contenta de la fixer, un peu perdu, se retenant de rire. Kenledge le regardait avec insistance et il comprit qu'elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Alors il répondit :

« Moi aussi, je te déteste, Malefoy. »

Kenledge sourit, hochant doucement la tête. Puis elle but la dernière gorgée de sa tasse et posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir.

« On se voit en cours lundi, Mr Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

* * *

**« Beaucoup de gens disent qu'on a besoin d'amour pour vivre **

**En fait, on a surtout besoin de reviews. »**

**[Citation de Dr House arrangée par mes petits soins]**


	8. Le chemin de traverse

**Posté le : **14/10/2012

**Note (about you & me) : **_Mes petits caramels, il faut que je vous gronde ! Vous êtes trop gentils & la gentillesse et les compliments, ça me fait pleurer ! Et quand je pleure, je n'écris pas (ou alors médiocrement). Si ce chapitre a été aussi dur à écrire, c'est de votre faute, mes petits anges. S'il est aussi mauvais, c'est aussi de votre faute - accessoirement de la mienne, aussi, mais ainsi va la vie : les coupables, c'est toujours les autres. _

_Mais comme je ne suis pas rancunière, je ne vous en veux pas et je vous remercie toujours autant de toutes vos adorables attentions. * Clap : fin de la séquence émotion * Alors, ne frapp__ez pas trop fort, et je jure solennellement de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Je vous embrasse. _

**RAR - guests -**

**ArtemisSnape : **_Comme à chaque fois, tu vois juste et tu lis à travers les lignes ! Je suis vraiment très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise autant…L'un des meilleurs DM/HP ? J'en rougis, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux…Vraiment merci. Cassidy était pour moi inspiré de Neal Cassady, dans « Sur la route » de Jack Kerouac (on y retrouve également une fille du nom de Bea) parce que j'adore vraiment ce livre. Et puis je venais tout juste de le finir quand j'ai commencé cette fiction. Enfin, voilà. Après, si ça se trouve, il y a des tas de personnages qui s'appellent comme ça. Je suis contente aussi que ma façon de faire intervenir l'homosexualité plaise autant ^^ Voilà, en tous cas, un grand merci, comme toujours. Bisous. _

**Olidee : **_Merci, vraiment, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies mon travail. Je ne suis pas moi-même une fana des histoires basées uniquement sur la romance alors j'essaye toujours d'y faire coller quelque chose d'autre, un univers, ou bien, comme ici, d'autres intrigues_

**Note (disclaimer) :** _« Le chemin de traverse » est le titre du chapitre 5 d' « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers » (tome I). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté les machins nuls, comme l'intrigue ou certains persos. (Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur prétentieuse, ça change)_

**[*] Un « chemin de traverse » est, à la base, un passage étroit reliant deux rues. Ce terme est ici employé métaphoriquement. **

**Où les intrigues sortent du nid**

**Petit à petit**

* * *

**8**

**Le chemin de traverse [*]**

Par magie, le ballet vivace des flammes se reflétait sur chacune des multiples faces de la boîte aux mille malices. L'image traversait sans encombre le métal ou le plastique et réapparaissait de l'autre côté. Assis en tailleur, son cadeau reposant entre ses jambes, Harry fixait le phénomène, incapable pourtant de le voir. Il se sentait étranger à son corps, son esprit flottant au-dessus de lui-même. Il naviguait dans son brouillard de pensées, sans qu'aucune idée claire ne ressorte sur le décor opaque.

« Tu devrais écrire à Béa Cassidy. »

Harry cligna des yeux, se redressa. La salle commune se redessina devant lui, comme soudainement éclairée. Elle était presque déserte : il était encore tôt et la plupart des élèves resteraient sans doute à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'au dîner. Ron était avachi dans le fauteuil le plus proche du sien, la tête renversée contre le dossier, feuilletant négligemment l'un des textes de loi empruntés le matin. Par-dessus son livre, il jetait de petits coups d'œil réguliers à Dean et Seamus, installés un peu plus loin. Ils se tenaient très près l'un de l'autre, leurs mains se touchaient presque. Harry s'efforçait de ne pas les regarder ou, du moins, d'être aussi discret que Ron. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas tout à fait la conduite de celui-ci. Elle lui semblait désaccordée avec les propos qu'il avait tenus au déjeuner.

« Harry ? »

Cette fois, il se retourna entièrement. Hermione, assise derrière son canapé, avait suspendu la course de sa plume sur son devoir d'Arithmancie pour lui parler.

« Ouais, répondit-il. J'ai entendu…Je ne sais pas trop. Tu crois vraiment ? »

Il essayait de gagner du temps. Il était d'avis qu'il devait accepter l'aide de Béa. Il avait réellement besoin d'un allié au Ministère, il ne cessait de le répéter, et l'occasion se présentait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rejeter son offre. Cependant la réaction de Ginny à la lecture de la lettre le freinait. Il se souvenait surtout de ses traits tordus par la jalousie. Il espérait ne jamais revoir cette expression sur son visage. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas reparlés depuis et il se sentait prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour qu'ils discutent enfin. L'envie de se réconcilier avec elle lui brûlait les entrailles.

« Moi, je suis d'accord avec Hermione », intervint Ron.

Il baissa son livre et, par la même occasion, son regard fureta vers Dean. Mais il n'y avait rien à voir alors il ajouta en direction d'Harry :

« Etre en bons termes avec elle n'apportera rien de mauvais. Je suis sûr du contraire, mais si tu as un doute, vaut mieux répondre quand même. Enfin, depuis le début, tu veux surveiller le Ministre. C'est l'occasion rêvée, non ? Puis s'il traficote avec les Langues de Plomb…

— Ouais, je sais… », marmonna Harry en tirant sur les manches de son pull pour se couvrir les mains.

Il avait beau être le plus près possible de la cheminée, il mourait de froid. Il forma une coupe de ses mains et souffla dans le creux de ses paumes.

« Tu devrais travailler, ça te réchaufferait, conseilla Ron.

— C'est toi qui me dis ça ? s'amusa Harry.

— Je n'ai pas froid, moi, répondit Ron. Et puis je me cultive ! »

Il tapota son exemplaire du code pénal des gobelins du dix-huitième siècle.

« N'importe quoi, tu cherches s'il y a des images », se moqua Harry.

Ron eut une moue boudeuse puis, sautant du coq à l'âne, il demanda :

« Dis, tu me passes ta boîte ?

— Pourquoi ?

— Bah, comme ça. Tu n'as trouvé quasiment aucune des blagues…Ou alors, par erreur. Et puis, en fait, tu as raison…Y a rien à faire.

— Je rappelle qu'on doit étudier les charmes super-sensoriels pour lundi, dit Hermione d'une voix morne, sans relever les yeux de son devoir.

— Boh, on aura bien le temps, dit Ron en haussant les épaules. Je ferai ça dimanche soir…

— A vingt-trois heures, compléta Harry avec un sourire.

— Ou lundi matin, renchérit Dean, surgissant à l'improviste dans la conversation.

— A neuf heures », acheva Seamus avec un clin d'œil.

Harry éclata de rire et décroisa ses jambes, sa décision prise. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il lança sa boîte à Ron, qui la rattrapa du bout des doigts, un peu surpris.

« Prends en soin…Je vais rejoindre Ginny. »

Il se leva, glissa machinalement ses mains dans ses poches et franchit le trou du portrait de la grosse dame. Sur le palier, il croisa Alex, qui rentrait à la salle commune. Il était accompagné d'une fille de son année. Elle lui tenait timidement la main, marchant d'un pas hésitant, comme si elle n'en revenait pas d'être là, avec lui. Harry sourit gentiment mais elle ne répondit pas, rougissant de plus belle et regardant ses pieds. Alex passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine en les observant. Il avait envie de voir Ginny. Il voulait bien s'excuser de toutes les erreurs du monde, du moment qu'elle riait, du moment que sa petite main chaude venait rejoindre la sienne.

Il ne supportait pas d'être fâché avec Ginny. Ce n'était pas très fréquent, ce qui le rendait encore plus perplexe quand c'était le cas. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre cette histoire de jalousie. Il n'avait parlé à Béa Cassidy qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et sa présence avait rapidement été éclipsée par les Procès Noirs. Si rapidement qu'il ne l'avait même pas mentionnée à son retour au Terrier. Il avait bien sûr déjà éprouvé une forte jalousie, notamment lorsque c'était Dean, le petit-ami de Ginny, et qu'ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser. Il trouvait cependant que les deux situations n'avaient rien de comparable.

Il stoppa net au milieu de l'escalier, revenant mentalement en arrière sur le chemin de sa pensée. Dean avait été amoureux de Ginny. Les images que cette réflexion invoquait avaient quelque chose d'étrange, comme si elles sortaient d'un rêve. Il avait presque un doute sur leur véracité, maintenant que les années avaient passé et que Dean…Dean sortait avec Seamus.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se remit à marcher. Il essayait de ne plus penser à cette histoire. Elle suscitait trop de questions, éveillait une curiosité malsaine dont il avait presque honte. Il s'interrogeait trop. Il savait que Ron aussi était intrigué, il n'y avait qu'à le voir suivre Dean et Seamus à la trace pour s'en rendre compte. Il se demanda si Ron ne camouflait d'ailleurs pas son intérêt sous sa large tolérance. Personnellement, il avait beau s'efforcer de relativiser, de se dire qu'il n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un agisse de cette façon avec lui et Ginny, il était incapable d'ignorer leur couple. Le mot « homosexualité » finissait toujours par réapparaître dans ses pensées. Il roulait sur sa langue et son goût exotique le déstabilisait autant qu'il le fascinait.

Il tourna à gauche, en direction de la bibliothèque. Il se doutait que c'était là que Ginny se trouvait, puisqu'elle travaillait à son fameux exposé de Métamorphose.

Même s'il n'était pas un grand lecteur, Harry avait appris, au cours des années, à apprécier la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle contenait tant d'ouvrages qu'Harry était sûr qu'aucun élève, ni aucun professeur d'ailleurs, ne les avait tous lus. Et pourtant…Lorsqu'il se baladait le long des rayonnages, il lui semblait que les livres l'appelaient, de leurs titres mystérieux ou par leurs couvertures intrigantes. Toutefois, une fois qu'il était posé sur sa table de chevet, le dit manuel ou roman magique n'avait plus le moindre intérêt.

La bibliothécaire, la sèche Mrs Pince, le salua d'un bref hochement de tête. Il l'imita par politesse avant de se diriger directement vers le coin réservé aux ouvrages de Métamorphose. Ginny, postée devant une table surchargée d'ouvrages en tous genres, lui tournait le dos. Ses longs cheveux roux lui descendaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et elle était légèrement penchée en avant, les mains appuyées sur une pile de livres.

« Tu pourrais rajouter quelque chose à propos de la Juridiction Magique qui interdit formellement de rester caché sous sa forme d'Animagus toute sa vie. J'ai vu quelque part qu'il fallait se retransformer au moins une journée entière dans un mois…

— Sauf dans le cas d'un Animagus non-déclaré », lança Harry en s'approchant d'elle.

Il enfonça plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches, pour résister à la tentation de la toucher, de la serrer contre lui. Il fit un signe à l'adolescent avec qui elle travaillait. Harry n'était pas très fort avec les noms mais il se souvenait que Ginny lui avait déjà parlé d'un certain Marcus.

« Oh, Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en l'apercevant. J'ai bientôt fini, je t'assure ! »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres. Puis elle pivota de nouveau vers Marcus.

« Alors, la juridiction, tu penses qu'on doit la mettre ou c'est trop ?

— Ce n'est jamais trop, assura Marcus. Mais je m'en charge, c'est bon. J'écris un dernier paragraphe là-dessus, je te montrerais demain. Tu peux t'en aller…Si tu veux.

— Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas si je vais un peu avec Harry ?

— Non, non, c'est bon.

— T'es vraiment un ange, Marcus. »

Elle fit le tour de la table pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et lui plaquer un baiser sonore sur la joue. Elle revint ensuite à Harry.

« Vite, partons, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. J'en peux plus… »

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque d'un pas rapide mais digne. Elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne et Harry sourit de nouveau.

« Ce Marcus est si insupportable que ça ?

— Marcus ? Oh non ! Il est très gentil…C'est ce foutu exposé…J'ai passé toute la journée penchée sur ces vieux bouquins tout poussiéreux. J'en peux plus, franchement. Les Animagus, c'est super intéressant pourtant…

— Mais pas sous l'angle que Stiffman te demande d'étudier », ajouta Harry.

Il savait que dès que Stiffman était mentionnée, cette phrase s'imposait dans la conversation. C'était d'ailleurs devenu un véritable proverbe au sein de l'école. Le professeur Stiffman avait réellement un don pour rendre les choses les plus passionnantes tout à fait ennuyeuses.

« Tu aurais dû venir à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Il faisait vraiment beau.

— Je sais…J'ai vu par la fenêtre », soupira Ginny.

Il lui tapota gentiment la main, en guise de consolation.

« Kenledge est venu me voir au Trois Balais, raconta-t-il. Elle voulait me parler de Malefoy.

— De Malefoy ? répéta Ginny. Pourquoi ?

— Elle a compris quel genre de mec c'était.

— Ah. Et alors ?

— Je crois qu'elle m'a donné des conseils pour arranger mes conneries du mois d'août, pour stopper Malefoy dans son élan destructeur.

— Ah, j'avoue. Je n'aime pas beaucoup Kenledge mais si elle arrive à régler le problème avec les Serpentards, je l'apprécierais beaucoup plus. Tu es au courant de ce qu'ils ont fait à Elias Connor, de Serdaigle ?

— En passant…Ils ne lui ont pas tatoué « Traître » sur le front ?

— Si, c'est ça…Il parait que sa famille passait par Serpentard depuis au moins cinq générations.

— Pff…Enfin, je doute que la résolution de mon différent avec Malefoy suffise à transformer les Serpentards en nounours. D'ailleurs, on n'a pas besoin de nounours à Poudlard.

— C'est toujours mieux que rien si, déjà, Malefoy arrête de te harceler à cause de son procès. Il continuera de te harceler, mais comme avant. Ce sera toujours un progrès. »

Elle lova sa tête dans le creux de la nuque. La chaleur de sa joue, reposant sur son épaule, traversait le tissu de son pull et irradia sa peau. Harry eut brusquement très envie de faire l'amour, à cet instant précis, dans ce couloir vide. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi tranquilles, aussi seuls depuis longtemps.

« Sinon…Pour Béa Cassidy…Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

La voix de Ginny le tira de ses rêveries éveillées. Il se pencha vers elle, frottant son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, pressa ses doigts contre les siens.

« Je pense que je devrais lui écrire, quoi qu'il en soit. Sans répondre très précisément. On verra plus tard.

— C'est pas une décision, ça », fit remarquer Ginny.

Harry sentit son ton suspicieux. Il savait qu'elle désirait connaître sa décision au plus vite, qu'elle était inquiète. Mais lui n'était pas pressé de répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Béa avec elle : il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse du souci pour leur relation. Alors il ouvrit la porte d'une classe proche et l'attira vers l'intérieur.

« Et ça, c'est une décision ? » lui chuchota-t-il.

* * *

Le lendemain était un dimanche. Harry adorait ce jour autant qu'il le détestait. C'était le dernier du week-end et il avait toujours l'angoisse de ne pas en profiter suffisamment. Il essayait donc d'organiser sa journée afin de ne plus rien avoir à faire à partir du milieu d'après-midi. Il ne s'y tenait pourtant jamais. Tout le divertissait et, comme en semaine, le temps continuait de lui échapper.

Il était déjà dix heures quand Hermione vint les rejoindre, lui et Ron, à la table du petit-déjeuner. Entre deux bouchées, il écrivait sa lettre à Béa Cassidy. C'était un exercice très difficile, puisque, en plus de formuler ses idées, il devait faire attention aux tâches de confiture ainsi qu'au lait, qui débordait toujours de sa cuillère de cornflakes.

« Je ne commenterais pas, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

— En disant ça, tu le fais déjà », rétorqua Harry.

Sa rédaction lui posait quelques problèmes et il avait conscience que certaines de ses phrases n'étaient pas très adroites.

« Et ce n'est pas comme si _toi_, tu ne travaillais ni ne lisais jamais à table, ajouta Ron.

— Jamais sur ce qui ne m'appartient pas ou quelque chose que je dois rendre. Bref, passons. Tu t'en sors ?

— On dirait, commenta Ron. Il arrive à remplir tout un parchemin sans rien dire d'intéressant dedans.

— Ce n'était pas exactement la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je n'écris pas pour ne rien dire, soupira Harry. Je la remercie, je suis poli, je lui demande de ses nouvelles personnelles. J'évite simplement le sujet de l'espionnage…Au fait, tu sais si Ginny est réveillée ?

— Je suis passée devant son dortoir, tout à l'heure, et elle dormait encore. Elle était épuisée hier soir. »

Harry ne rougit pas mais il reposa les yeux sur son parchemin. Il ne savait plus quoi inventer alors il salua et signa d'un gribouillis expressif. Il roula ensuite sa lettre avec un ruban bleu et se joignit à la conversation de Ron et Neville sur le Quidditch. L'été prochain, la coupe se déroulerait en France et ils envisageaient sérieusement de s'y rendre. Après tout, avec les différents moyens de transports magiques, aucun pays n'était inaccessible, et surtout pas la France. Harry avait hâte d'assister, pour la première fois de sa vie, à deux semaines ininterrompues de matchs. De plus, il pouvait être certain que, désormais, les Mangemorts n'allaient plus venir gâcher la fête.

Hermione acheva son petit-déjeuner et ils sortirent tous ensemble dans le parc. Neville et Luna s'étaient fixé un rendez-vous près du lac tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient à la volière.

« On ira rendre visite à Hagrid, après ? demanda Ron, en montant la petite butte qui menait à la haute tour.

— Bonne idée. »

Avec leurs emplois du temps surchargés, ils avaient peu d'occasions de rendre visite à leur ami.

Une odeur de paille chaude et propre embaumait la volière. La température était bien plus agréable qu'à l'extérieur et Hermione s'empressa de se réchauffer les mains en caressant une belle chouette blanche de l'école. Ron offrit des friandises à son hibou, Coquecigrue, cependant celui-ci n'apprécia guère d'être réveillé et lui pinça violemment les doigts. Harry dut lui donner un coup sur les ailes pour qu'il consente à lâcher l'index de Ron.

« Raah mais c'est quoi ces manières ! Mon vieux, si tu crois que tu vas avoir des croquettes après ça, tu peux aller te brosser ! Non mais ça fait vachement mal ! »

Ron suçota son doigt meurtri d'un air irrité pendant qu'Harry et Hermione échangeaient un regard amusé. Harry se chargea de confier sa lettre à son hibou avant que Ron ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit.

Ils quittèrent ensuite les niches pour redescendre au pied de la tour. Au-dessus de leur tête, les derniers hiboux rejoignaient leurs nids dans de larges battements d'ailes, majestueux. Harry se surprit à imaginer devenir un oiseau. La vie serait plus facile s'il pouvait la passer à voler…Mais, même s'il devenait un Animagus, Ginny l'avait dit la veille, la loi le forcerait à redevenir humain de temps en temps, et là, les ennuis accumulés pendant son absence lui retomberaient dessus.

Il ouvrit la porte ronde de la volière et ils tombèrent face à face avec Dean et Seamus. Harry vit aussitôt qu'ils se tenaient par la main. Ses yeux s'agrandirent malgré lui et leurs doigts se séparèrent prestement, retournant au fond des poches ou se cachant derrière le dos. Les pommettes empourprées, Dean lança maladroitement :

« Hé, salut ! Je ne pensais que vous seriez ici, vous aussi…

— On venait apporter une lettre pour Harry, dit Ron.

— Ah nous, c'est pour ma tante. C'est son anniversaire, dit Seamus.

— C'est gentil, dit Harry en montrant le paquet.

— C'est normal.

— Alors, on va vous laisser poster.

— D'accord.

— Ouais, à bientôt. »

Harry et Ron s'écartèrent pour laisser passer les deux jeunes hommes. Cependant, alors que Seamus arrivait à la hauteur d'Hermione, elle lui attrapa soudainement le bras.

« On est courant, », révéla-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Harry ferma les yeux et il entendit Ron laisser échapper un gémissement. Hermione était-elle vraiment obligée de faire dans le dramatique ? D'ailleurs, était-elle vraiment obligée de le leur dire ? Quand ses paupières se rouvrirent, Seamus les regardait tous, incrédule.

« Par…Pardon ? dit-il.

— On est au courant, répéta Hermione. Pour vous deux. Harry vous a vu sous la douche. Il a entendu votre conversation à propos de Malefoy.

— Je t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas », commença Dean.

Mais Seamus l'interrompit d'une voix sèche :

« Et alors ? Vous avez une remarque à faire ? »

Il déglutit péniblement et Harry trouvait Hermione vraiment inconsciente de les mettre dans une telle situation. On aurait dit qu'elle ne se souciait absolument pas de causer un malaise entre eux. Il garda la bouche hermétiquement close, bien décidé à rester en dehors de cette histoire.

« Non, on n'a pas de remarque, dit Hermione, sans se départir de son calme. On pourrait penser que ce n'est pas nos affaires. Mais, généralement, les gens qui se cachent, c'est ceux qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher.

— Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher, répondit Dean. On veut juste…

— Qu'on nous foute la paix, d'accord ? » reprit Seamus.

Si Dean paraissait simplement gêné, Seamus était beaucoup plus agressif. Harry n'aimait pas trop ça. Il fuyait ses yeux furieux pour chercher du réconfort du côté de Ron. Néanmoins, celui-ci n'en avait pas à lui apporter.

« Nous ne sommes pas Malefoy, dit Hermione. Harry est allé lui parler.

— Et depuis quand Harry a une quelconque influence sur Malefoy ?

— Tu serais étonné. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Il grimaça : il n'avait pas eu l'intention de formuler sa pensée à voix haute. Il avait à l'esprit les conseils déguisés de Kenledge et son envie de les mettre en pratique le plus tôt possible.

« Tu vas me dire que Malefoy s'est excusé ? marmonna Dean.

— C'est Malefoy, lui dit Seamus. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais trop optimiste…

— Mais Harry…

— Il ne s'est pas excusé. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il va _vraiment_ vous emmerder » affirma Harry, même s'il n'était pas convaincu lui-même.

Seamus eut un petit sourire. Harry voyait qu'il ne le croyait pas cependant il ne le fit pas remarquer à voix haute.

« Eh bien, je vais poster mon cadeau, dit-il.

— Oui, vas-y », fit Ron d'une voix étranglée.

Il fut d'ailleurs le premier à quitter la volière.

Une fois qu'ils eurent regagné le chemin de la cabane d'Hagrid, il demanda à Hermione :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu es folle ? Tu sais que ça aurait pu mal tourner ?

— Et même, avoue que ce n'était pas folichon, ajouta Harry.

— Oui mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai menti en racontant des salades à propos de Malefoy.

— Ce ne sont pas des salades, c'est le futur. Kenledge m'a bien aidé.

— Tu crois franchement que tu peux faire quoi que ce soit avec Malefoy ?

— J'en sais rien je voudrais essayer. Pour une fois que je sais précisément ce qu'il me reproche, je ne vais pas me priver d'intervenir.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en colère uniquement contre toi.

— Non, non. »

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne se souvenait plus avec exactitude de ce qu'avait dit Kenledge et il ne voulait pas raconter n'importe quoi. Il n'avait plus besoin d'exprimer les paroles du professeur avec des mots : maintenant, elles s'intégraient à lui-même, faisaient partie de ses convictions tacites. Il se sentait incapable de les exprimer.

« Tiens, Ginny arrive. Et il n'est que onze heures », nota Ron, visiblement étonné.

Harry releva la tête. En effet, Ginny marchait vers eux, sur le même chemin. Elle portait un épais bonnet de laine à frange qu'Harry supposait être une création de Mrs Weasley. Il sourit à cette idée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança Ron. Il n'est même pas quinze heures !

— Ha ha, très drôle. Salut, Harry ! »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres fraîches sur les siennes. Son haleine douce et fruitée se glissa dans la bouche d'Harry, comme une brise légère.

« Remise d'hier ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille, pour ne pas être entendu.

— Oh Harry ! »

Elle camoufla un petit rire derrière ses mains. Ses yeux brillaient au-dessus, comme des étoiles du jour.

« Vous allez voir Hagrid ?

— Ouais, tu viens avec nous ? »

Harry attrapa sa main glacée, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Le froid marbrait sa peau de marques violettes et il s'efforça de la réchauffer dans la sienne.

* * *

Le cours de Stiffman était propice aux réflexions en tous genres. Harry avait renoncé depuis longtemps à écouter ses explications, qui l'embrouillaient plus qu'autre chose. Pour obtenir une note potable au contrôle, il apprenait par cœur ce qu'il écrivait, sans même chercher à comprendre. Hermione critiquait sa façon de faire mais, en tous cas, elle fonctionnait mieux que la technique de Ron. Ron essayait, sûrement pour faire plaisir à Hermione, de comprendre la leçon et il avait toujours de plus mauvais résultats qu'Harry. Finalement, ce dernier n'était pas si mécontent de lui. Le dernier contrôle avait été rendu au début du cours et il avait obtenu « Piètre » alors que Ron devait se contenter d'un « Désolant ».

Ce jour-là, les mots « sortilèges informulés » revenaient régulièrement sous sa plume et Harry voyait avec bonheur la fin du premier thème de l'année se rapprocher. Le prochain cours serait sans doute consacré à la création de sortilèges, une activité pratique. A défaut de se sentir capable d'inventer une formule magique, Harry était sûr que lui et Ron allaient bien s'amuser.

Entre ces agréables pensées, il s'efforçait de trouver une façon d'aborder Malefoy à la fin du cours et de prévoir plus en détail ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il était cependant bien plus attiré par ses souvenirs avec Ginny que par cette préparation mentale incertaine. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment engager la conversation et plus la fin de l'heure se rapprochait, moins il avait envie d'y réfléchir. Il commençait même à envisager de laisser les choses se faire toutes seules. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes.

Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait souvent de penser de manière fataliste. Après tout, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il se retrouve de nouveau confronté à Malefoy très prochainement.

La grosse cloche résonna violemment et, dans son sursaut, il renversa son encrier sur la table.

« Oh, merde… »

Sous l'œil goguenard de Ron, il sortit sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts. Il réussit à nettoyer le bois sans trop de difficultés mais lorsqu'il aspira l'encre sur son parchemin, même son cours disparut.

« Merde ! » répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Il tapota sa baguette sur son parchemin, comme s'il espérait que son cours revienne s'inscrire de lui-même.

« Tu pourrais me passer ton cours, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il à Ron.

Celui-ci souleva ses bras et Harry put constater qu'il s'était arrêté à la troisième phrase de la première heure. Il soupira et se passa une main tâchée d'encre dans les cheveux.

« Va falloir que je demande à Hermione… »

Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas vraiment : les cours d'Hermione étaient beaucoup plus détaillées que les siens et il n'arrivait même pas à les apprendre bêtement, car tout était fait pour faciliter la compréhension.

Autour de lui, les élèves quittaient déjà la salle. Il n'y avait jamais personne pour s'attarder dans le cours de Stiffman. Hermione sortit à la suite de Justin et Ron l'imita.

« On se retrouve au cours d'après », lança-t-il à Harry.

Harry avait l'habitude : il avait un léger souci de lenteur en ce qui concernait le rangement de ses affaires dans son sac. Cependant, cette fois, il en fut un peu agacé. Il aurait bien aimé que Ron reste et l'écoute se plaindre de son encrier qui se renversait pour un rien ou de la grosse cloche qui sonnait toujours quand on ne s'y attendait pas.

« Toujours à la traîne, Potter », remarqua Malefoy en passant devant lui, son sac jeté sur son épaule.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, énervé.

« Garde tes commentaires pour tes copies, Malefoy, peut-être que ça te permettrait d'avoir de meilleures notes. »

Stiffman était l'une de ces horribles professeurs qui déclarent à haute voix les notes de chacun et Harry savait ainsi que Malefoy avait obtenu un D, à l'instar de Ron. Il remarqua avec plaisir qu'il avait touché son but, puisque Malefoy ne répondit d'abord rien. Quand il finit par parler, c'était d'une voix encore plus traînante qu'à l'ordinaire :

« Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas Celui-qui-a-vaincu, obtenir des « piètre » sans rien écouter ne serait pas aussi évident. A mon avis, tes copies ne valent pas plus que T.

— Tu veux vérifier ? » demanda Harry, provoquant.

Il jeta sa règle dans son sac et tira la fermeture éclair.

« Non. Je ne mettrais jamais mes mains sur quelque chose que tu as touché. »

Harry retint un sourire et accrocha sa lanière sur son épaule. Il sortit de la salle, et Malefoy lui emboîta le pas.

« Tu as raison, tu risquerais de l'abîmer », répondit-il.

Malefoy eut un rictus.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui renverse de l'encre partout à la moindre occasion. On verra quelle note tu auras au prochain contrôle. Je crois que là, même ta victoire contre Voldemort, ne pourra pas te faire gagner un point. Ou alors Stiffman est vraiment ta fan numéro un.

— Si elle était ma fan numéro un, j'aurais plus que Piètre.

— Pour toi, Potter, c'est très bien, un P. Il n'y a pas de quoi en avoir honte », dit Malefoy avec un nouveau sourire ironique.

Harry entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Cette conversation lui rappelait étrangement une autre, qu'il avait eu des années plus tôt, avec les jumeaux Weasley. Il frissonna, mal à l'aise.

« Tu as froid, Potter ? Tu veux une couverture ? Une tisane, peut-être ?

— Si tu pouvais te brûler en faisant chauffer l'eau, ça m'arrangerait bien.

— Je ne suis pas aussi maladroit que toi, Potty, ne t'en fais donc pas pour moi », répondit Malefoy.

Puis il s'arrêta net et le fixa comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer sa présence.

« Attends, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se parle, là ?

— Trop longtemps, répondit Harry.

— Oui, je me disais aussi, dit Malefoy. Je vais prendre un autre chemin. A plus tard, Potter. »

Harry le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Il était d'avis qu'en une simple conversation, les choses avaient déjà bien avancées. Malefoy était même parvenu à prendre congé poliment.


	9. Un épouvantard dans la penderie

**Posté le : **22/10/2012

**Note (about you & me) : **_Mes petites dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, veuillez me pardonner mon retard. Je suis vraiment désolée mais ce week-end, j'avais mille choses à faire, comme regarder « The Magical Mystery Tour » à la télé…Non, je plaisante. J'ai six contrôles en trois jours (non équilibrés bien sûr : un le lundi, trois le mardi, deux le mercredi) et des grosses matières, alors ça rigole pas. En plus j'ai perdu du temps…Bref, passons. Je n'ai pas pu écrire ce foutu chapitre, c'est tout. Je suis désolée. J'aimerais vous dire que la semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera là le dimanche, ce serait un mensonge. Il __**n'y aura d'ailleurs même pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine pour cause de départ en vacances**__. So, on se retrouve en novembre, promis, juré !_

_Pour finir, le plus important : un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. Je sais que je ne suis pas exemplaire et le soutien que vous m'apportez m'encourage vraiment (même si on ne dirait pas, au vu du rythme anarchique de mes parutions, mais je vous assure que si !). _

**RAR (guests) :**

**ArtemisSnape : **_Un grand merci à toi pour tes longues reviews qui m'apportent toujours tant de plaisir ! Surtout quand je suis un peu stressée/énervée/triste/fatiguée comme aujourd'hui ^^ (oui, je suis tout ça à la fois, je suis très forte). La blague Bertie Crochue m'a même arrachée un sourire, même si elle est vraiment nulle…Mais plus c'est nul, plus c'est drôle ! J'ai aussi adoré ta phrase made in Kenledge, c'est très profond ^^ En tous cas, un grand merci ! _

**Note (disclaimer) :** _« Un épouvantard dans la penderie » est le titre du chapitre 7 d' « Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban » (tome III). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses…_

* * *

**9**

**Un épouvantard dans la penderie**

Dans sa tête, Harry l'appelait le « Jeu du Serpent ». Ce n'était pourtant pas véritablement un jeu et il n'était pas toujours mené par le serpent en question, mais c'était le nom qui s'était imposé à lui. Il ressentait le besoin de nommer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les choses qui occupaient une place importante dans sa vie. Et, assurément, c'était bien le cas du Jeu du Serpent.

Il n'y avait pas de règles à observer, seul un minimum de stratégie était nécessaire. Il fallait notamment se tenir à l'écart de la _ligne_ et il devait réussir à la contourner habilement pour atteindre Malefoy. S'en approcher, c'était manquer de trébucher et de tout déchirer. Ce qu'Harry ne voulait surtout pas. Il était assez satisfait dont les choses s'étaient finalement réorganisées.

Les conseils de Kenledge s'étaient avérés d'une grande utilité et leur justesse avait été prouvée un peu moins d'un mois plutôt. Depuis cette discussion à la sortie du cours de Stiffman, le sujet des Procès Noirs n'avait plus été abordé entre Malefoy et lui, même pour une simple piqure de rappel. Les insultes qu'ils échangeaient à présent avaient des fondations beaucoup plus saines, c'est-à-dire leur haine réciproque. Comme l'avait dit Malefoy à Ernie Macmillan, parler de ses parents en prison ou de Voldemort, c'était facile. Trop facile. C'était également un sujet un peu trop glissant pour le Jeu du Serpent puisqu'il menaçait d'amener avec lui les discussions liées au Procès. Harry avait eu suffisamment de mal à aider Malefoy à réinstaller sa _ligne_ pour venir l'effacer de nouveau. Il avait retenu la leçon.

Il se retenait également d'harceler Malefoy à tout bout de champ. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés mais leur animosité ne s'était rarement autant étalée. Le problème de cette ligne, c'était qu'il fallait se méfier et ne pas tomber dans l'excès, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Harry se rendait compte, avec un peu de honte, qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer Malefoy. Maintenant que les Procès Noirs comme la guerre avaient été effacés de leur relation, il avait l'impression trompeuse qu'ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité.

Quand il y réfléchissait seul, comme en cet instant, il s'apercevait que ce n'était pas la réalité. Il était sûrement l'unique personne dans cette école à qui la présence de Malefoy ne rappelait ni les hurlements des combattants, ni les heures sombres. Le passage du jeune homme suscitait mille chuchotements, d'infimes frémissements et son bras, bien que toujours recouvert d'une longue manche, accrochait tous les regards. La Bataille de Poudlard avait été engagée par McGonagall, la nouvelle lutte pour l'égalité des maisons, cependant aucun élève ne semblait prêt à prendre parti pour la réunification de l'école. Le collège ne devait pas seulement supporter la charge de l'Histoire mais aussi démolir les barrières qu'érigeait le passé entre Serpentard et les _autres_.

Harry avait tendance à tout oublier lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire face à Malefoy. Seuls demeuraient les mots que Kenledge et lui s'étaient adressés, pendant leur conversation sur Malefoy. _Je te déteste_. Harry haïssait Malefoy Malefoy haïssait Harry. Ils se provoquaient, s'insultaient. Malgré lui, Harry trouvait que c'était génial. Malefoy agissait comme un calmant : il se défoulait sur lui, se débarrassant ainsi de toute la pression des études et des manigances ministérielles.

Le mois d'octobre s'achevait et les vacances débutaient tout juste. En raison de leur nombre effrayants de devoirs, la plupart des étudiants de huitième année avaient choisis de rester à Poudlard, loin des tentations qu'ils pourraient trouver chez eux. Mais, comparé à cette imposante masse de travail, tout paraissait beaucoup plus distrayant, même le nettoyage forcé et manuel de tout le château. Au moins, la saleté, disait toujours Neville, on la voit, on peut la quantifier et dès qu'il n'y en a plus, tout est fini. On peut en voir le bout alors qu'on n'a jamais terminé d'apprendre une leçon. D'ailleurs, Harry n'avait même pas commencé.

Il avait tiré de son sac un lourd dossier contenant toute ses notes d'Analyse de l'Actualité Magique. Il l'avait posé devant lui, sur le couvre-lit, et, rien que l'observer, il en avait déjà des étourdissements. Il revoyait son professeur, le pourtant si drôle, si charismatique Mr River, leur annoncer un contrôle, à la rentrée, portant sur tout le chapitre un. Il était resté muet de stupéfaction, se tournant vers les grands yeux horrifiés de Ron. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à croire que les trente pages annotées recto-verso qu'il avait écrites depuis le début de l'année ne puissent constituer qu'un seul chapitre. Et encore plus de mal à accepter qu'il se retrouve forcé de toutes les apprendre pendant les vacances. Il ne se souvenait même plus du titre. Il suivait chacun des cours avec attention toutefois sa mémoire les triait, les dissociait les uns des autres et les effaçait au fur et à mesure.

D'après le titre, qui s'étalait en rouge sur le dossier, le chapitre en question parlait de Diplomatie Sorcière à travers le monde ainsi que des différentes relations qu'entretenaient l'Angleterre avec les autres états, ce qui n'avait strictement aucun rapport avec ce qu'Harry avait retenu du dernier cours. Il était presque certain qu'ils avaient évoqué les gobelins…Il tourna les pages à toute vitesse, cherchant un peu hasard la dernière. Il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas dans l'ordre et que celle qui se trouvait au fond du classeur se terminait par le mot « et ».

« Tu travailles sur le contrôle ? »

Harry leva son nez de ses notes. Ron entrait dans le dortoir, un bonnet de fourrure sur le crâne. Il vint s'appuyer contre le montant en bois du lit à baldaquin, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« Plus ou moins, répondit Harry. J'essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

— Ne m'en parle pas, dit Ron en s'asseyant sur le bout du matelas. J'ai une bonne quarantaine de pages qu'il faut que je raccorde les unes aux autres…

— On pourrait comparer nos notes, pour avoir une idée plus précise de…

— Et si on allait jouer au Quidditch, plutôt ? » l'interrompit Ron.

Harry le regarda sans rien dire. Il avait très envie de monter son balai et de profiter du ciel encore clair cependant la voix de sa conscience (qui, depuis quelques années, ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Hermione) se mit à lui répéter : « Et tes ASPICS ? Et tes ASPICS ? ». Néanmoins, les ASPICS étaient encore dans très longtemps et il avait toutes les vacances pour réviser ce contrôle idiot… D'ailleurs, les congés étaient faits pour se reposer et laisser son travail de côté. Il referma le dossier avec un geste brusque tout à fait inutile.

« Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ! » lança-t-il.

Il tendit le bras vers sa cape, accrochée sur la droite de son lit, et bondit sur ses pieds. Alors qu'il quittait le dortoir, il entendit très nettement l'Hermione de sa conscience se mettre à soupirer.

« Qui jouera avec nous ? demanda-t-il à Ron en nouant son écharpe autour de son cou.

— Eh bien, on a déjà constitué deux équipes de quatre. Toi, moi, Alex et un copain à lui, un Serdaigle ; dans le camp adversaire, Seamus, Susan, et Dean, qui a réquisitionné un joueur de Poufsouffle, un cinquième année, pour que le compte soit bon.

— On dirait que ça manque un peu de filles, cette histoire », plaisanta Harry.

Ils descendirent les dernières marches et sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard. Un soleil glacial brillait.

« Demelza est rentrée chez son oncle, Sarah, la meilleure poursuiveuse de Serdaigle est occupée à écrire un _roman_, et Ginny a décliné notre proposition.

— Ah ouais…Pourquoi ? »

Harry posait la question par pure forme. Ces derniers temps, Ginny et lui semblaient s'éloigner de jour en jour. Les professeurs semblaient croire que le mois de juin risquait d'arriver à tout moment et ils les préparaient avec acharnement aux ASPICS. Harry avait bien essayé de ménager des heures de révision commune mais étudier ensemble, ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Il avait bien espéré pouvoir profiter des vacances avec elle mais Ginny était très prise, entre ses devoirs, ses autres amis et son implication dans le nouveau journal de l'école. Heureusement, ils avaient prévu de longue date de passer Halloween ensemble. Harry comptait beaucoup sur cette journée pour rattraper le temps perdu.

« Je ne sais pas trop…Elle avait quelque chose à faire avec ses amis… »

Ron serra les bras sur son torse afin de maintenir les pans battants de sa cape. Il s'efforça de prendre un ton distant pour ajouter :

« Tout va bien, entre vous ? »

Harry détourna le regard. Venant de Ron, l'interrogation le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il n'aurait pas eu de mal à avouer ses difficultés à Hermione ou à Neville, mais avec Ron, c'était différent. Il était face à la fois à son meilleur ami et au frère de Ginny, et il ne savait pas auquel il devait répondre. Il se mordilla la lèvre, sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas évident, finit-il par admettre. Mais je pense que ça va aller. Ce n'est sans doute qu'un moment un peu compliqué. »

Ron hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé.

« Tant mieux. J'aimerais mieux ne pas vous voir rompre.

— On ne va pas rompre ! » s'écria Harry.

Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa Ron. Il était profondément choqué l'idée que Ginny et lui puissent rompre ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit tant elle était improbable, tant elle était opposée à tout ce qu'il pensait.

« Je l'aime », ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

Ron parut tout à coup très gêné, comme si cette vérité perturbait sa perception du monde. Il ne voulait apparemment rien savoir de plus sur le couple d'Harry et de Ginny. Il déglutit bruyamment.

« C'est…C'est très bien », dit-il.

Harry voyait presque ses neurones s'activer à la recherche d'un nouveau sujet de conversation. Il s'en amusa silencieusement, décidant par jeu de ne pas l'aider. Cependant, Ron ne trouva rien à dire et ils gardèrent la bouche close jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, enveloppés chacun dans leurs propres pensées.

« Ah, on avait peur qu'Harry ait refusé ! » dit Alex en les apercevant.

Il chevauchait déjà son balai à cinq ou six mètres du sol, tout comme Susan et Dean. Seamus et deux jeunes garçons les attendaient sur la terre ferme. L'un d'eux claquait des dents dans son T-shirt.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir de froid ? lui demanda Harry, en le considérant comme s'il était fou.

— Non. J'ai très vite chaud quand je vole. »

Il cligna très vite des paupières.

« Tu peux m'appeler Doug. »

En cognant son poing contre le sien, Harry remarquait que le dénommé Doug tremblait terriblement. Rien que de le voir, il avait horriblement froid sous sa cape et ses deux pulls. L'autre garçon le salua d'un geste vague de la main. Il paraissait juste pressé de monter sur son balai.

« On y va ou vous préférez qu'on se présente plus tranquillement devant un verre de jus de citrouille ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé.

— C'est bon, y a pas le feu au lac, lança Alex. Harry, c'est Michael. Il joue avec nous.

— Ok », dit Harry.

Il enfourcha son propre balai et le jeu put commencer.

* * *

« On a gagné, on a gagné, on a gagné, on a gagné ! » scandait Ron en se frictionnant les cheveux.

Il effectua quelques pas de danse maladroits au milieu du vestiaire, sa serviette attachée autour de sa taille. Une main posée dessus en guise d'assurance pudeur, il leva l'autre bras au-dessus de sa tête et agita son pull tel un cow-boy. Harry mordit dans le tissu du t-shirt qu'il était en train d'enfiler pour ne pas exploser de rire.

« En même temps, on avait le cap'tain Harry avec nous », rationnalisa Alex.

Il paraissait cependant lui aussi très satisfait et ne cessait de jeter des petits coups d'œil supérieurs à Dean, Seamus et le Poufsouffle échauffé. Harry s'interrompit dans ses préparatifs pour se tourner vers Michael, déjà habillé de pied en cap.

« Tu joues très bien. Tu es dans l'équipe de Serdaigle ?

— Mouais.

— On a du souci à se faire quand on vous aura pour adversaires.

— Mouais. On verra. »

Il balança son sac de sport sur son épaule et quitta le vestiaire. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'est pas très bavard, ton ami, Alex, dit-il.

— Ni très sympathique, renchérit Ron en sautant sur un pied pour enfiler sa chaussette droite.

— C'est pas de sa faute. Sa mère travaillait au Ministère et c'était une née-moldue. Elle est passée à une de ces commissions, là, pour la pureté du Sang. Elle est venue accompagnée par son mari, qui était un moldu, puisque, selon le règlement, on pouvait venir avec un membre de sa famille. Ombrage a pété les plombs en voyant un moldu dans l'enceinte du Ministère et ils ont été tués tous les deux. Michael m'a raconté que, pendant ce temps-là, il était à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas trop, je n'y étais pas à cause de la loi sur les nés-moldus, mais je sais que les Carrow n'ont pas été très tendres avec lui, à la suite des événements du Ministère, révéla Alex.

— Ah. »

Ron laissa retomber son pied sur le sol. Harry, gêné et honteux, se surprit à plonger dans les profondeurs de son sac. Doug resta sans rien dire. Seul Seamus réussit à articuler :

« C'est vraiment moche. »

Alex les salua d'un geste évasif avant de franchir les portes du vestiaire et de rejoindre Michael dehors.

« Vraiment moche », répéta Dean, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un oublie ce qu'il venait de se dire.

Mais il n'y avait pas le moindre risque.

« Il avait quel âge, l'année dernière ? appuya Doug. Treize ans ? Pauvre gosse… »

Il secoua la tête, visiblement incrédule. La guerre, il la connaissait les ravages, il était au courant. Harry comprenait néanmoins sa surprise. Chaque victime, chaque exemple avait un impact. Doug sortit à son tour et Harry s'assit sur le banc, son second pull entre les mains. Il était gelé mais il ne se sentait pas la force d'enfiler son vêtement. Il pensait à sa lutte contre Voldemort, à la recherche des Horcruxes. Ces longs mois passés à arpenter l'Angleterre avaient fini par payer mais il lui arrivait encore de se demander ce qu'avaient pensé les autres. Certains avaient dû croire, en mourant, qu'il avait tout laissé tomber. Qu'il les avait laissé tomber.

« Tu ne pouvais pas être partout, lui dit Dean. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, et ça a pris le temps que ça a fallu. C'est la faute d'Ombrage, si Michael est comme ça. »

Seamus hocha la tête et, d'un geste rendu timide par la présence d'Harry et de Ron, il noua ses bras autour du torse de Dean. Il leur jeta un regard, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils disent quelque chose, mais ni Ron ni Harry n'avaient de commentaires à faire. A vrai dire, Harry aurait beaucoup apprécié qu'en cet instant, quelqu'un vienne poser sa main sur son épaule et lui transmette une chaleur réconfortante. Il avait une sensation désagréable dans le creux du ventre, comme du vide à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Il aurait voulu que Ginny soit près de lui. Elle lui manquait vraiment.

* * *

Le matin d'Halloween, une odeur de fête embaumait délicatement les couloirs du château. Comme chaque année, Hagrid avait paré la Grande Salle d'une décoration appropriée : d'énormes citrouilles remplaçaient les habituelles torches, d'immenses fausses toiles d'araignées en coton pendaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, suspendues au plafond magique, et de fausses pierres tombales étaient posées sur le sol. La plupart des élèves restèrent à prendre leur petit-déjeuner plus longuement encore qu'à l'ordinaire, s'enthousiasmant sur la journée à venir et le festin du soir.

Harry se trouvait donc seul, effectuant les cent pas dans le hall, prêt à partir pour Pré-au-Lard. Comme l'exigeait la tradition, il avait ressorti de sa malle son vieux chapeau de sorcier et le tenait à la main. Il gardait les yeux levés vers l'escalier, dans l'espoir de voir Ginny. Elle avait confirmé leur rendez-vous la veille et devait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Harry était impatient cependant il était également très nerveux. Depuis le début des vacances, la réflexion de Ron sur la possibilité d'une rupture avait largement fait son chemin dans son esprit, lui faisant considérer les choses sous un autre angle. Il avait rapidement cessé de traduire « Halloween » par de nombreuses heures passées en compagnie de Ginny et s'était mis à l'envisager plutôt comme la journée où il devrait sauver son couple. Ce qui était beaucoup plus inquiétant.

« Tiens, tiens, Potter… Tu n'aurais pas perdu quelque chose ? »

Harry se retourna. Malefoy sortait de la Grande Salle, les poings au fond des poches, l'air moqueur.

« Pardon ?

— Tu - n'aurais - pas - perdu - quelque - chose ? répéta Malefoy, en articulant exagérément.

— De quoi ? Non, je n'ai rien perdu, rétorqua Harry. Par contre, toi, visiblement, tu as l'air d'avoir un sérieux problème…

— Je parlais de ta copine, crétin.

— Ma copine ?

— Ton ex-copine, excuse-moi. La fille Weasley.

— Mon ex-copine ? »

Harry sentit tout son sang fuir son visage pour venir gonfler son cœur, en accélérer les pulsations. Ainsi toute l'école, et même Malefoy, pensait que Ginny et lui, c'était fini…Il eut l'impression que le sort était contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas mon ex-copine, reprit-il d'un ton plus agressif. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle. On va à Pré-au-Lard ensemble. Je sais qu'on ne nous voit pas très souvent ensemble en ce moment mais c'est comme ça et ça ne regarde personne. Mais elle est toujours ma copine, ok ? »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

« Sérieusement ? Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

— Pourquoi je mentirais, hein ?

— Je n'en sais rien…Je pensais juste que… »

Malefoy eut une drôle de mimique puis il sembla repenser à quelque chose et, soudain, son attitude se modifia. Harry croisa son regard et, pour la première fois, il n'y vit ni rire ni haine. Il y vit une sorte de pitié, qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Laisse tomber, en fait, lâcha finalement Malefoy. Essaye de ne pas passer une trop mauvaise journée. »

Et il prit la direction des cachots, la salle commune des Serpentards. Harry était en train de se demander si on pouvait considérer la dernière phrase comme une formule aimable lorsque Ginny descendit les escaliers, accaparant toute son attention.

Elle était très belle, avec ses cheveux longs éparpillés sur sa cape sombre, son chapeau de sorcière légèrement incliné sur le côté et ses yeux soulignés de traits noirs. Elle s'approcha d'Harry, il sourit, elle l'embrassa et il oublia complètement Malefoy. Rien qu'un baiser, et il savait qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, et qu'ils ne sépareraient jamais. Il s'agissait de Ginny.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à son oreille, les mèches rebelles venant caresser ses lèvres.

— Moi aussi », répondit-elle sur le même ton sérieux.

Il la fixa, ses pupilles plantées dans les siennes. Elle souriait toujours, maladroitement. Elle était adorable.

« On y va ? » proposa-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

Ils prirent une calèche pour rallier le village. Bordant la route, les arbres dorés ressortaient sur le ciel gris, semblables à des lampes gigantesques. On aurait dit que, plutôt que de la réfléchir, ils étaient la source de la lumière. Les sabots des sombrals martelaient gaiement les pavés secs et l'air était exceptionnellement doux pour la saison. Il ne pleuvrait sans doute pas avant le début de soirée.

Ils errèrent dans les ruelles, main dans la main, ils rentrèrent dans toutes les boutiques qu'ils virent. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une bijouterie, nouvellement ouverte. La vendeuse leur présenta des bracelets légendaires, des colliers porte-bonheur, un formidable assortiment de montres de sorciers et, surtout, des alliances magiques. Ils étaient ensorcelés de façon à relier en permanence les époux, même si de longues distances les séparaient.

« Si je le portais, demanda Harry, alors Ginny ressentirait tout ce que moi, je ressens ?

— Et vice-versa », assura la vendeuse.

En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait sans doute trouvé ce principe ridicule mais ce jour-là, tout lui paraissait merveilleux.

Ils prirent un frugal repas aux Trois Balais, sachant que le festin du soir les nourrirait pour une semaine, au moins, et suivirent ensuite le petit sentier qui faisait le tour du village. Harry ne l'avait jamais emprunté et il ne regretta pas d'être passé par là. La campagne environnante était très agréable.

Peu à peu, la discussion s'élança. Ginny, d'abord un peu hésitante, s'ouvrit. Ils parlèrent des cours, critiquèrent le professeur Stiffman, réfléchirent sur le cas de la surprenante Kenledge, se plaignirent des examens, discutèrent de Quidditch. Ginny raconta ce qu'elle faisait au journal de l'école, Harry lui répéta les révélations d'Alex au sujet de Michael. Ginny comprit parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos et ils se souvinrent de la guerre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle lui parla de son inquiétude pour George et il la serra longtemps dans ses bras. Ils s'amusèrent de Neville, qui paraissait craindre, sans raison pourtant, que son idylle avec Luna se termine. Harry, enfin, après lui avoir fait jurer le secret, lui révéla le secret de Dean et de Seamus.

« C'est beau, chuchota-t-elle, d'un air étrangement triste.

— Ici ?

— Non…Si, bien sûr…Mais je voulais dire…L'amour…Quand il est si heureux. »

Sa voix se cassa, son regard s'échappa, se cachant derrière le rideau roux de ses cheveux. Harry pensa qu'elle était émue. Oui, l'amour, c'était beau et il était heureux d'être là, avec elle il aurait été heureux n'importe où, avec elle.

Alors il l'embrassa encore, elle répondit à son baiser, ils s'embrassèrent tout le temps.

Ils regagnèrent le château beaucoup plus tard. Ils avaient emprunté la dernière calèche et tout le monde était déjà réuni dans la Grande Salle quand ils y entrèrent. Ils s'installèrent côté à côté, à la table des Gryffondors. Pendant qu'il s'asseyait, Harry vit que Ron l'observait, une grande question brillant dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Il avait le sentiment qu'il aurait pu voler sans balai tant il était léger.

« On ne vous a pas vu, s'amusa Hermione. Où étiez-vous passés ?

— On a fait le tour du village, répondit Ginny. C'était charmant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, vous ?

— On était avec Luna et Neville, dit Ron. On a passé une grande partie de l'après-midi chez Zonko.

— Et vous, Dean, Seamus ?

— Hum…On est restés ici. Le parc était désert. C'est plutôt pas mal, dit Seamus, très calme.

— Je vois, je vois », fit Ginny d'un air malicieux.

Harry lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table et elle se tourna vers lui, pour lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle. Je suis une tombe. »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle pointa du doigt l'une des pierres tombales décoratives et Harry sourit.

* * *

Le cœur de la fête demeurait la Grande Salle mais les élèves commençaient à se disperser, quittant les festivités quelques instants pour une discussion plus paisible. En effet, les professeurs montraient aux curieux des formules magiques permettant de créer des animations d'Halloween, les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle s'interrogeaient les uns les autres sur toutes les coutumes moldues en lien avec la magie et certains pratiquaient des tours de cartes : ainsi un certain brouhaha régnait dans le réfectoire.

Harry cherchait Ginny. Il l'avait vue quitter la table quelques instants plus tôt, alors que lui-même était occupé à apprendre le tour favori de l'oncle Vernon à Neville. Il pensait qu'elle était partie du côté du couloir de Métamorphose et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là-bas. De plus, la perspective de passer quelques instants dans une classe avec elle n'était pas pour lui déplaire…

« C'est très compliqué, Marcus. »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Il avait reconnu la voix de Ginny, de l'autre côté de la porte, sur sa gauche. Il s'approcha à pas prudents du battant et s'accroupit à la hauteur du trou de la serrure. Il était bien sûr trop petit pour voir vraiment quelque chose * mais il devinait les genoux de Ginny, face à d'autres genoux.

« Compliqué ? répéta la voix d'un jeune homme, qu'Harry raccorda mentalement à celle de Marcus. Je ne crois pas que ce soit si compliqué…

— Si, Marcus. C'est vraiment compliqué, dit Ginny d'un ton douloureux. Quand il s'agit d'amour, c'est toujours compliqué.

— Il s'agit d'amour ?

— Tu sais bien que oui.

— Dans les deux cas ? »

Ginny ne répondit pas tout de suite. Harry essayait de ne pas interpréter ce qu'il entendait. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait et préférait écouter tout ce qu'il se disait dans la pièce.

« Oui, dans les deux cas, Marcus.

— Tu m'aimes, alors ?

— Je ne peux pas répondre. »

Harry retint sa respiration. Marcus aimait Ginny. Marcus aimait Ginny. Il inspira. Mais Ginny l'aimait lui, Harry. Marcus devait le savoir. Pourquoi Ginny ne répondait-elle pas ? Elle avait peur de le briser, peut-être. Il comprenait. Cette attitude lui ressemblait.

« Tu aimes encore Harry.

— Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas, dit Ginny à voix basse. Mais il m'aime tellement…Il est tellement tendre avec moi.

— C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas me répondre ?

— Je ne sais pas, Marcus, soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je t'aime. Mais je crois que j'aime aussi Harry.

— Tu ne peux pas faire un choix ?

— Ce n'est pas aussi facile.

— Si, c'est facile. Prends celui qui embrasse le mieux… »

Les genoux se rapprochèrent. Harry arracha son regard du trou de la serrure, le visage en feu. Tout brûlait autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas à interpréter, finalement. Il se leva précipitamment. Il transpirait abondamment. Il entra dans la classe d'à côté, poussa la porte derrière lui. De l'autre côté du mur, Ginny devait être en train d'embrasser Marcus. Il ferma les yeux, comme si ça pouvait l'empêcher de visualiser la scène. Il ne pensa même pas à se retenir de pleurer. Un sanglot le secoua.

La porte de la classe d'à côté claqua. Peut-être Marcus et Ginny poursuivirent leur conversation dans le couloir, peut-être l'interrompirent-ils. Harry ne le sut pas, il ne voulait pas le savoir, et il se boucha les oreilles. Il resta face au mur, les mains pressées sur les côtés de sa tête, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, secoué de spasmes silencieux.

Ginny l'aimait. Mais Ginny aimait Marcus. Mais Ginny embrassait Marcus. Il enleva ses mains de ses oreilles et tout était silencieux. Il demeura droit il frissonnait. Les mots n'étaient plus que des sons confus dans sa tête, les images des aplats de couleurs criardes, tout bougeait, tout remuait. Le monde à l'envers, le temps en suspens. Il pleura. Il hoqueta. Il s'appuya contre le mur, enfouit son visage dans ses paumes, étouffa un sanglot. Il avait besoin de se moucher, il avait besoin de s'asseoir, mais il ne pouvait pas se déplacer, il ne pouvait pas. Il pleurait et les larmes lui dégoulinaient dans la bouche, et Ginny embrassait Marcus, devant lui, avec la langue, et il renifla. Puis la porte s'ouvrit.

« Ah, tiens, Potter, tu es là. Tu ne devrais pas déserter la fête comme ça…Un héros comme toi, voyons. Il faut que tout le monde te… »

Malefoy s'interrompit. Harry garda la main plaquée sur ses yeux, retint un nouveau hoquet.

« Putain, Potter…Tu _pleures _? Tu _pleures_ vraiment ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il entendit Malefoy se rapprocher dans son dos. Sa voix avait une intonation étrange, comme s'il était embêté. Tant mieux. Il se mordit la lèvre, maîtrisant un sanglot. Il était à deux doigts d'exploser.

« Dis…Potter… », commença Malefoy d'un ton hésitant.

Il toussa, s'efforçant peut-être de reprendre une attitude plus digne.

« C'est à cause de Weasley fille ? demanda-t-il. De la salive qu'elle échange avec l'autre ? »

Harry se retourna vivement, comme propulsé par un choc électrique, oubliant les larmes, oubliant la honte. Sa main se crispa sur sa baguette, dans le fond de sa poche.

« Tu es au courant ? » aboya-t-il.

A travers ses lunettes embuées, il devina la silhouette mince et pâle de Malefoy. Le reste, il l'imaginait. Son visage hautain, ses agaçants cheveux blonds, ses petits yeux méchants. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de jouer avec lui, il avait envie de le frapper.

« Tu es au courant ? » répéta-t-il, plus fort.

Malefoy recula d'un pas. Harry avança. Tout n'était plus si flou, les choses s'emboîtaient dans son cerveau, comme un puzzle.

« C'est pour ça. Ce matin, tu croyais que Ginny et moi étions séparés. C'est parce que tu savais qu'il y avait un autre garçon. Tu le savais !

— Je peux difficilement nier, admit Malefoy, gêné.

— Alors, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

Il oubliait que Malefoy et lui se haïssaient, que Malefoy n'avait aucune raison de le prévenir de la trahison de Ginny. Malefoy savait, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Malefoy avait su avant lui qu'il était trompé. Malefoy avait dû bien rire, de le voir ainsi, aussi confiant, aussi aveugle. Il l'imagina rire et son rire résonna dans son crâne, écho après écho.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

— Tu ne m'aurais pas cru.

— Si. Non. »

Harry se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Ses vêtements trempés d'une sueur glacée lui collaient à la peau. Il était malade. Il avait envie de vomir.

« Non, répéta-t-il. Non, je ne t'aurais pas cru, putain. Mais j'aurais dû. Tu aurais _dû _me le dire et j'aurais _dû_ te croire. Tu n'es pas un menteur. Tu dis toujours la vérité. La putain de vérité. Tu la dis toujours. Parfois t'exagère, parfois, tu diminues. Mais, au fond, c'est toujours vrai.

— Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, là, Potter…Tu permets que je considère que c'est un compliment ?

— C'est pas un compliment ! rugit Harry en sortant sa baguette. C'est pas un compliment !

— D'accord, d'accord, dit Malefoy, s'efforçant visiblement de rester calme, les mains en évidence. C'est pas un compliment.

— Tu es un salaud.

— Si tu veux…Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui me tape ta copine.

— Ta gueule, Malefoy. Et dégage. Dégage. Je te déteste. T'es toujours dans les parages quand il y a un truc qui déconne. »

Il appuya le front contre le mur. Sa baguette glissait entre ses doigts moites. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il ne pensait pas. Il n'y avait que cette image, obsédante. Marcus et Ginny. Ginny et Marcus. Ginny qui disait à Marcus… Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Malefoy se dirigeait vers la porte.

« Potter… ».

Malefoy faisait une dernière tentative.

« Dégage, Malefoy.

— Je suis désolé. Je souhaitais _vraiment_ que tu ne passes pas une journée aussi horrible.

— Dégage. »

* * *

Harry resta longtemps enfermé dans la salle de Métamorphose. Il s'asseyait sur le bureau du professeur, se relevait, renversait les chaises, se rasseyait. Il se passait la main dans les cheveux, la repassait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il se sentait perdu, trahi, il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans une autre dimension, il ne comprenait rien. Il se frotta la joue, tordit nerveusement ses mains. Il avait très chaud, il avait très froid. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait envie de voir personne mais il se sentait seul, terriblement seul, et la solitude lui donnait des crampes, lui tordait l'estomac. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit là, avec lui, quelqu'un qui ait assisté à toute la scène, pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de raconter ce qu'il avait vu. Quelqu'un qui lui offrirait une épaule pour pleurer, une oreille pour se plaindre, des mots réconfortants auxquels se raccrocher. Ou même une seule de toutes ces choses. Un instant, il regretta même d'avoir demandé à Malefoy de partir.

Il voulait qu'on lui dise qu'il avait rêvé, cauchemardé, imaginé. Que c'était une blague, une farce. Une hallucination. N'importe quoi. Il avait encore envie de pleurer mais il n'avait plus de larmes. Il aimait Ginny, il aimait Ginny, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tout comme il avait du mal à le croire, lorsqu'il avait embrassé Ginny pour la première fois. Il avait envie de crier, il avait envie de rester silencieux pour l'éternité.

« Je ne vais pas bien, se répétait-il mentalement. Non, je ne vais pas bien du tout. Ça ne va pas bien du tout. »

Il n'imaginait pas que ça puisse être pire.

Il était là depuis environ une heure quand un hibou apparut à la fenêtre. Il tenait dans son bec une enveloppe et, avec l'une de ses griffes, il cogna au carreau. Harry se força à se relever, il tremblait toujours. Il manqua de tomber en traversant la pièce, il eut du mal à ouvrir la vitre. Malgré sa vue brouillée, il réussit sans peine à lire son nom sur le papier. Il reconnut l'écriture de Béa Cassidy. Il s'empressa de décacheter l'enveloppe.

_Cher Harry,_

_Il faut absolument que tu lises le document ci-joint. Prépare une réponse, si jamais il venait à sortir dans les journaux. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, notamment en détruisant les exemplaires disponibles et en m'arrangeant avec l'auteur de l'article, cependant je préfère te mettre au courant, au cas où. _

_Avec toute mon affection_

_Béa Cassidy_

Harry sortit le second papier. Au point où il en était, il était sûr que plus rien ne pourrait le blesser ou l'inquiéter.

HARRY POTTER, MAITRE DE LA MORT ?

_Après le scandale des Procès Noirs (voir la Gazette du Sorcier, édition du 2 août dernier), les nouvelles d'Harry Potter se sont faites rares, celui-ci étant de retour à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. L'opinion générale s'accordait à dire que le héros de la communauté magique avait décidé de faire profil bas pendant quelques temps et de ne plus chercher à s'étaler en première page des magazines. Mais de nouvelles informations proposent une réponse différente : et si Harry Potter cherchait à cacher un secret d'une haute importance ? _

_En effet, il semblerait que feu Albus Dumbledore, ancien directeur de l'école et mentor d'Harry Potter, ait lancé le jeune sorcier et ses amis sur la piste des Reliques de la Mort. Nos lecteurs avertis savent sans doute que la possession de trois « reliques » (soit la baguette de sureau, la pierre de résurrection et la cape d'invisibilité) ferait du propriétaire le Maître de la Mort. Or l'un des héritages de la famille des Potter est bien une cape d'invisibilité. Quant à Dumbledore, il était l'heureux possesseur des deux autres reliques : la pierre de résurrection ainsi que la baguette de Sureau. Le Ministère a confirmé que Dumbledore a légué un Vif d'Or à Harry Potter et que celui-ci renfermait sans doute un objet secret. Pourquoi ne pas imaginer que ce soit la pierre ? Harry posséderait donc deux reliques. Quant à la troisième, il est de notoriété publique que sa trace est reconnaissable grâce au sang qu'elle fait couler. Selon une source confidentielle, Voldemort était le dernier propriétaire connu de la baguette de sureau, l'ayant volé à la tombe de Dumbledore. De nombreux témoins ont vu Harry récupérer la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant l'ultime bataille. _

_Alors que faut-il en penser ? Harry serait-il en possession des trois Reliques de la Mort ? Est-il réellement devenu le Maître de la Mort ? Et si tel est le cas, devons-nous nous inquiéter des pouvoirs que ce titre lui confère ? Le Ministère de la Magie semble suivre cette affaire de très près, bien que le Ministre ait refusé de confirmer ces_

Harry s'interrompit, incapable d'aller plus loin. Les pensées se succédaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Ses tremblements, qui s'étaient calmés pendant sa lecture, reprirent de plus belle. Béa Cassidy avait raison : cet article ne devait pas paraître. Elle lui avait sauvé la mise. Il se répéta cette idée, plusieurs fois, pour s'apaiser. Il demeurait cependant inquiet. Il était dans l'incapacité de prouver qu'il n'était pas le Maître de la Mort, si on venait à l'interroger. On le suspecterait de cacher les dites reliques et il était persuadé qu'étant donné sa réputation, personne ne croirait son rejet de la baguette la plus puissante. Il porta nerveusement ses ongles à sa bouche, profondément secoué. Marcus, Ginny, Malefoy, cette lettre…C'était beaucoup trop pour un seul soir. Il se laissa tomber sur une table, prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il frissonna. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Ah, Harry, tu es là ! »

Il pivota sur ses talons comme sur un socle. Ginny se tenait sur le pas de la porte, une main posée sur le chambranle, l'air heureux de le retrouver. Il la fixa, pétrifié.

« Mon Dieu, Harry…Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu as pleuré ? »

Elle se précipita vers lui. Ses mains, comme des papillons, vinrent à son visage, lui caressèrent les cheveux. Harry n'esquissa pas un mouvement. Il osait à peine respirer. Le doux regard de Ginny le scrutait, l'examinait, inquiet. Elle paraissait sincère.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? Tout va bien ? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus pressant.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche. Aucun son n'en sortit. Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit alors les deux parchemins. Elle s'en empara avec frénésie et les parcourut vivement. Elle les tourna, les retourna, s'efforçant de calmer ses gestes, de se faire plus méthodique. Ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle expira plusieurs fois. Enfin, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Son front plissé traduisait un grand sérieux. Harry la regarda.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle d'une voix étonnamment ferme. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là. Tout va bien se passer. »

Elle serra Harry contre elle. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire alors il se laissa faire. Les courbes familières, le parfum habituel, la douceur aisément reconnaissable de son corps lui procura aussitôt une étrange sensation d'apaisement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ferma les yeux, s'appuya contre son épaule. Elle lui tapota le dos.

« Je suis là, Harry. »

Malgré lui, il avait vraiment envie de la croire.

* * *

_* Par rigueur scientifique, j'ai regardé par le trou de la serrure de ma chambre pour vérifier ce que l'on pouvait voir par là. Pour dire la vérité, peu de choses, et si Harry voit des genoux, c'est que les serrures de l'école de Poudlard sont spécialement grandes. En tous cas, plus grandes que celles des portes de ma maison. _


	10. Dudley Détraqué

**Posté le : **08/11/2012

**Note (about you & me) : **

_Enigme du jour__ : un bon petit sortilège « Doloris » pousserait peut-être l'auteur à écrire plus, mieux et plus vite, nan ? Ou alors, ça ne ferait que ralentir encore son rythme ? _

_Bref, après m'être auto-tapée sur les doigts pour me pousser à écrire plus vite, le voilà enfin ce chapitre. Vraiment, je suis désolée de voir que je ne tiens pas du tout les rythmes que je m'étais imposée au début de cette histoire…Je cherche une solution, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Et cette histoire aboutira, par Merlin ! _

_En tous cas, merci pour toutes vos adorables reviews qui font fondre mon cœur de plaisir (et éclater mes chaussettes de prétention). Merci à tous de suivre à cette histoire et j'espère sincèrement que vous n'en serez pas trop déçu(e)s de ce chapitre un peu bof que je vous présente aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu tombée dans les clichés faciles des mauvaises comédies familiales. _

**RAR (guests) :**

**ArtemisSnape : **_Une fois encore, un immense merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue pour ce chapitre, du point de vue de l'humanisation des personnages, parce que je crois vraiment être tombée malgré moi dans quelques clichés…_

**Note (disclaimer) :** _« Dudley Détraqué » est le titre du chapitre 1 d' « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » (tome V). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses…_

"_IT'S THE DEATH OF THE NUCLEAR FAMILY STARING UP AT YOU_

_IT'S LOOKING LIKE ANOTHER BAD COMEDY"_

**[**_**Nuclear Family -**_** Green Day]**

* * *

**10**

**Dudley Détraqué**

A peine novembre débutait-il qu'un temps hivernal embrassa Poudlard de ses lèvres gelées. Il recouvrit les montagnes voisines de glace, givra le Lac Noir et son souffle mordant se glissa entre les pierres de la vieille bâtisse. Le Saule Cogneur, débarrassé de son feuillage, devint plus agressif et se mit à frissonner. Comme chaque année, il fallut l'envelopper d'une protection magique afin qu'il ne meure pas de froid et, comme chaque année, cette initiative provoqua de nombreux soupirs parmi les élèves. Ils marmonnaient en levant les yeux au ciel : « De la magie gâchée, voilà ce que c'est… ».

Au contraire, les gros feux qui ronflaient dans toutes les cheminées de Poudlard n'étaient pas du gâchis de magie mais une nécessité bien réelle. Sans cela, la température dans les couloirs devenait rapidement polaire et même si d'énormes bûches brûlaient sans cesse, il continuait de ne pas faire très chaud au sein de l'école.

La saison de Quidditch commença et Gryffondor gagna son premier match contre Serdaigle. Harry était extrêmement fier de l'équipe qu'il avait choisie. Les plus jeunes avaient beaucoup progressé depuis septembre et Ron prenait de plus en plus confiance en lui. Il leur répétait régulièrement que leurs adversaires les plus dangereux étaient sans nul doute les Serpentards (Malefoy avait réussi à composer une excellente équipe malgré le manque d'effectif) mais que, s'ils continuaient dans cette voie, ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à les écrabouiller.

Cette idée réconfortait Harry et tenait désormais le rôle du Jeu du Serpent. Depuis Halloween, toute cordialité, tout amusement dans ses affrontements avec Malefoy avait été profondément enterré. Les tours que lui jouait Malefoy étaient de plus en plus mauvais et lui causaient plus de problèmes que de rires. Malefoy avait ainsi, successivement, effacé ses réponses aux contrôles, plumé son hibou, volé ses vêtements à la lingerie, appliqué de la glue magique sur sa chaise et caché son balai juste avant le match contre Serdaigle. Mais si Harry était certain de sa culpabilité, il n'en avait aucune preuve : Malefoy se montrait d'une discrétion exemplaire et ne laissait aucune trace. Ne pouvant rien dire aux professeurs, Harry s'acharnait à essayer de comprendre la raison de l'acharnement de Malefoy. Il se doutait bien sûr que c'était en lien avec ce qu'il lui avait dit le soir d'Halloween mais ses propres actes lui semblaient bien maigres en comparaison de ce que lui faisait endurer Malefoy. Il savait bien sûr qu'il n'aurait dû se montrer aussi désagréable cependant, compte tenu des événements de la dite soirée, il considérait qu'il avait une excellente excuse.

La discussion qu'il avait surprise entre Ginny et Marcus était d'ailleurs la source de pensées embrouillées et contradictoires. Il arrivait tant bien que mal à la laisser de côté pendant la journée mais, le soir, il pouvait rester des heures entières allongé sur son lit, l'estomac noué, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il aimait Ginny et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce sentiment ne fut pas partagé, tellement c'était douloureux. Marcus n'était qu'une passade, se répétait-il pour se réconforter. Juste une passade. Elle s'est un peu perdue. Nous nous sommes tous les deux un peu perdus de vue.

Il se surprenait à être extrêmement attentif à tout ce qui concernait son rival. Il avait noté que, peu à peu, le nom de Marcus s'était estompé des conversations, jusqu'à en disparaître complètement. De plus, Ginny passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui. Il en déduisait que Ginny avait finalement fait un choix et, à cette idée, son cœur se gonflait de joie. Il s'efforçait donc d'oublier toute cette histoire et de l'ensevelir dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Ce n'était rien, se disait-il encore, juste une passade. C'est fini, maintenant. Mais il ne parvenait pas à effacer complètement ce qu'il avait vu et il regardait désormais Ginny d'un autre œil : parfois, quand il la tenait dans ses bras, il voyait sa bouche rose se suspendre à celle de Marcus, et leurs salives se mélangeaient sous ses yeux, et leurs mains se cherchaient, se caressaient, s'embrassaient. Il se sentait alors comme traversé par une épée.

* * *

« Ron, tu oublies Coquecigrue ! » lança Harry.

Le gros panier de Pattenrond glissait dans ses bras, sa valise lui roulait sur les pieds, ses cheveux lui tombait dans les yeux et il eut beaucoup de mal à dégager une main pour attraper la poignée de la cage de Coquecigrue. Le minuscule hibou voletait contre les barreaux et poussait d'abominables piaillements qui attiraient sur eux les regards de tous les passagers. Harry réussit à la soulever et tenta de la faire passer à Ron par-dessus la tête de Ginny.

« Ron ! Coquecigrue !

— Tous mes bras sont pleins, crétin ! Je porte ton hibou, je te rappelle !

— Mais moi, j'ai le chat !

— Et Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'elle porte alors ?

— Le bouquet de fleurs pour ta mère ! Tu te souviens ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'ai miniaturisé des plantes ? C'est à devenir dingue ! Je préfère les garder entières cette fois !

— Tu vois ? Garde ce foutu hibou ou s'il t'embête vraiment, laisse-le dans le bus, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte ! »

Ginny, son sac de voyage serré contre sa poitrine, pivota légèrement vers Harry. La situation semblait beaucoup l'amuser.

« Laisse-le _vraiment_, souffla-t-elle d'un air malicieux. Je te parie que Ron va pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps si tu le fais…

— C'est mon ami, dit Harry, un peu déçu. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. »

Un crissement se fit soudain entendre, sûrement dû à l'ouverture des portes, et les passagers se mirent à descendre. Harry réussit à avancer, Coquecigrue braillant toujours à s'en faire éclater les poumons.

« Au revoir et à bientôt ! Joyeuses fêtes ! » le salua Brian en agitant son chapeau de Père Noël au moment où Harry atteignait le début du car.

Brian Harold remplaçait Stan Rocade en tant que contrôleur du Magicobus. Harry avait appris par les journaux que Stan avait été tué par les Mangemorts après avoir été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.

« Merci, vous aussi », répondit-il.

Il s'efforça de ne pas cogner la cage de Coquecigrue contre la cabine du conducteur, adressa un signe du coude à Ernie Danlmur, le chauffeur fou, et, à son tour, il sortit du véhicule. Il trébucha sur la dernière marche et manqua de s'écrouler contre Hermione. Celle-ci réussit cependant à le maintenir à distance de ses précieuses fleurs. Quand il se redressa, Brian agitait cordialement la main à travers la vitre puis, dans un bang ! étourdissant, le gigantesque bus violet disparut.

De l'autre côté de la route déserte, perdue entre d'infinis champs de givre, la grande maison bancale des Weasley se dressait devant eux.

Trainant ses affaires, les miaulements de Pattenrond se rajoutant aux cris stridents de Coquecigrue, Harry traversa la rue à la suite d'Hermione et de Ron. Ginny calqua son pas sur le sien, pour marcher à sa hauteur.

« C'est bientôt fini, chuchota-t-elle au panier de Pattenrond. On arrive bientôt. »

Harry s'arrêta pour la laisser glisser une main à l'intérieur avant de pénétrer dans la cour. Ils longèrent le vieux poulailler jusqu'au perron. Mrs Weasley les attendait sur le haut des marches. Derrière elle, suspendue au mur, une pancarte indiquait « le Terrier ». Elle était déjà installée à la première visite d'Harry, bien des années auparavant. A l'époque, les lettres étaient bien plus lisibles.

« Ah mes chéris, vous voilà ! Ginny, Ron, tout va bien ? Hermione, voyons, il ne fallait pas ! Elles sont magnifiques ! Bonjour, Harry ! Votre voyage s'est bien passé ? Rentrez vite ! »

Avec des gestes chaleureux, Mrs Weasley les poussa à l'intérieur. Harry s'apprêta à poser la cage de Coquecigrue sur le sol, le temps de se débarrasser de sa cape, mais Mrs Weasley protesta aussitôt d'une voix forte, pour couvrir les hululements :

« Laisse-le dehors, s'il te plaît, Harry mon chéri. Cette bête a bien besoin de se dégourdir les ailes si tu veux mon avis. Tu peux peut-être libérer ton hibou aussi ?

— Euh oui, d'accord. »

Harry déposa sa valise et s'occupa de ressortir les deux cages. Il ouvrit les loquets et, aussitôt, Coquecigrue s'envola au loin, bientôt suivi du second hibou. Harry ne resta pas plus longtemps dehors et se hâta de rejoindre les autres. Mrs Weasley referma la porte derrière puis les laissant se dévêtir, elle regagna sa cuisine.

« On mangera d'ici une demi-heure, les prévint-elle depuis la pièce voisine. Dépêchez-vous de monter vos affaires, j'ai fait de la purée. »

Harry sourit et accrocha son écharpe à la patère la plus proche. Ginny déposa un baiser sur sa nuque tandis que Ron aidait Hermione à dégager Pattenrond de son panier. Le gros chat roux ne voyait plus que d'un œil et se déplaçait à présent avec difficulté : il était déjà âgé lorsqu'Hermione l'avait acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse cinq ans plus tôt. Son œil valide tourna vers Ron et celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Il se força néanmoins à lui ébouriffer le poil avant de le pousser vers la cuisine.

« Brave chat », dit-il d'un ton peu convaincu.

Harry savait qu'Hermione se faisait beaucoup de souci pour la santé de son animal. Il trouvait que c'était très gentil de la part de Ron de faire mine de s'intéresser aux problèmes de Pattenrond alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il détestait ce chat.

« Allons-y », dit Ginny en repoussant du pied ses bottes.

Son sac de voyage pendu au bout de son bras, elle sauta d'un pas agile sur les premières marches. Harry reprit sa valise et, les uns à la suite des autres, ils gagnèrent les étages. Les filles s'arrêtèrent aux chambres qu'elles avaient occupées pendant l'été et Harry, qui montait derrière Ron, poursuivit son ascension jusqu'aux combles.

Le calme de la cage d'escalier remémora à Harry les discussions chuchotées qu'ils avaient partagées, l'été passé, alors qu'ils rejoignaient leur chambre, dans l'obscurité. Le bois craquait doucement et il respira la douce odeur de la vieille maison. Quelque chose ici, dans l'atmosphère du lieu, comme à Poudlard, le rendait heureux.

Il utilisa sa baguette pour que la valise parvienne jusqu'à la chambre : les roulettes ne cessaient de se bloquer et risquaient d'abîmer encore plus le vieux parquet. Il arriva finalement sur le palier, la baguette tendue devant lui, son bagage flottant dans les airs. Il poussa la porte et entra à son tour dans la petite pièce. Un instant, l'idée de bousculer Ron avec sa valise lui sembla très séduisante mais elle s'évanouit presque immédiatement.

En effet, quand Harry arriva, Ron n'était pas seul. Il était avec George. Il le serrait dans ses bras , de toutes ses forces, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'efface de la réalité.

Foudroyé, Harry demeura immobile et muet. Son bras retomba le long de son corps, sa valise se rua contre le sol, mais il ne vit rien, il n'entendit rien. George était là. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Un large sourire souleva les commissures de ses lèvres. George était là. Il était incapable de penser. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vus ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait oublié.

« Harry. »

George se sépara de Ron et se tourna vers lui. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire, son cerveau était pétrifié, bloqué, mais, avant d'avoir repris ses esprits, ses bras et ses jambes se mirent en mouvement, comme s'ils disposaient d'une volonté propre, et il étreignit George. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans son dos, d'autres frissons vinrent parcourir sa nuque, il n'était plus sûr d'être debout. George était là. Puis, il s'écarta.

Il frotta nerveusement son bras, ses yeux fuyant ceux de Ron. Il n'osait pas plus regarder George. Il sentait ses iris endeuillés peser sur lui. Il devinait, par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes, son visage pâle, émacié. Son oreille manquante, qui laissait ce trou béant sur le côté de sa tête. Harry l'entendait encore dire : « _Tu vois, j'ai une oreillole. Une oreillole, Fred, tu as compris ? _», et il revoyait Fred se redresser, se relever, pour répondre à la plaisanterie. A présent, Fred était allongé pour l'éternité, il ne disait plus rien, et George restait seul, avec le fantôme de son frère dans le miroir. Harry essuya ses paumes humides sur son jean et s'obligea à relever la tête. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Un cadavre de sourire creusa des rides dans les joues maigres de George.

« J'installais ton matelas, dit-il.

— Il ne fallait pas te déranger, je l'aurais fait moi-même, répondit rapidement Harry. Mais merci beaucoup. Merci, répéta-t-il, d'un ton tremblant.

— De rien. »

Un silence gêné tomba comme un drap sur leurs épaules. Harry dansa d'un pied sur l'autre. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un étranger. Ou à un mort revenu de l'au-delà. Ses entrailles se tordaient désagréablement. Que devait-on dire à quelqu'un dont le frère jumeau était mort et qui venait de passer plusieurs mois entiers enfermé dans une chambre ? Il ne le savait pas, il ne le saurait jamais, personne ne pouvait le lui dire et pourtant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le savoir.

« Je vais vous laisser vous installer », dit George.

Ron hocha la tête.

« On se voit au déjeuner, dit-il. On a plein de choses à te raconter sur…sur Poudlard.

— J'ai hâte d'entendre ça », répondit George.

Harry accompagna son départ du regard. George allait quitter la pièce, sa main posée sur la poignée, lorsqu'il se retourna lentement, dans un mouvement raide, vidé de tout naturel. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire, un peu triste :

« Au fait, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas : je n'ai pas piégé ton oreiller. »

* * *

D'un coup, la ville de Londres, jusque-là plongée dans une semi-obscurité, s'éclaira.

Les réverbères ordinaires s'allumèrent mais aussi les longues guirlandes qui courraient le long des gouttières, les sculptures de néon suspendues entre les hautes bâtisses ainsi que les projections de saison sur les bâtiments publics. Les traineaux installés sur les toits furent à nouveau bien visibles, à l'instar des centaines de petits Pères Noël accrochés aux cheminées, escaladant les murs de pierre ou se balançant allégrement dans le vent léger. Les enseignes des grands magasins se mirent à clignoter et, en dépit de toute leur volonté, les regards des passants étaient happés par les longues vitrines où les mannequins de cire posaient, les pieds dans des kilos de coton. On aurait dit qu'ils marchaient sur des nuages.

« J'adore cette période ! » s'exclama Ginny en décollant son visage de la devanture d'une célèbre enseigne de vêtements.

Malgré tous les paquets qu'ils portaient, elle parvint à glisser son bras sous celui d'Harry et appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. Harry tendit les lèvres, lui embrassa doucement le front, avant de rajuster tendrement son écharpe autour de son cou.

« Vous voulez une crêpe ? » suggéra Ron, en passant devant un énième vendeur ambulant.

Les senteurs chaudes de la pâte et du chocolat fondu embaumaient la ville entière, les faisaient saliver depuis le début de l'après-midi et la proposition de Ron acheva de les faire craquer. Le vendeur prépara leurs crêpes devant eux, Harry posa un billet sur le comptoir et chacun récupéra sa portion.

« Attends, on va te rembourser », dit Ron à Harry.

Il les força à stagner devant le charriot du vendeur. Ecrasant sa crêpe contre son porte-monnaie, sa serviette roulée en boule dans la paume de sa main, il plongea les doigts dans la petite pochette.

« Non, c'est bon, laisse tomber, soupira Harry d'un ton las. Mange ta crêpe avant qu'elle ne soit froide.

— C'était combien ? demanda Ron sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Je paye également celle d'Hermione…Qu'est-ce que cette pièce ? Est-ce que c'est celle qu'il faut ? »

Il agita une pièce d'une livre sous le nez d'Harry.

« Laisse tomber, je te dis, répéta Harry, un peu agacé. Garde ton argent, j'en veux pas.

— Mais c'est toujours toi qui payes tout !

— Parce que c'est moi le plus riche, rétorqua Harry. C'est ce qu'on appelle le _socialisme_.

— Moi, j'appelle ça abuser de générosité jusqu'à mettre les gens mal à l'aise », grommela Ron.

Il rangea cependant sa livre sterling dans son porte-monnaie bien rempli et Harry put enfin mordre dans sa crêpe.

A la fin de la guerre, lui, Ron et Hermione avaient reçu du Ministère l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe ainsi qu'une importante somme d'argent. Depuis, Ron s'entêtait à vouloir tout rembourser à tout le monde, même des achats datant de plusieurs années (comme les Multiplettes de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch) et Harry commençait à en avoir assez.

« Est-ce que Ginny fait autant d'histoires ? demanda-t-il à Ron. Non ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu la ramènes avec ton argent ?

— Ginny est ta petite copine, répondit Ron. C'est normal qu'elle accepte ton argent.

— Toi, tu es mon meilleur ami, répliqua Harry. Je te paye ce que je veux quand je veux. Alors tu manges tes crêpes et tu ne me parles plus jamais d'argent. »

Il avala une nouvelle bouchée de crêpe qu'il mastiqua longuement. Il eut l'impression qu'elle était en plastique et chaque morceau lui faisait l'effet d'une bille de plomb dans son estomac. Ginny lui effleura gentiment la main.

« Tiens, c'est le magasin où je t'ai acheté des vêtements cet été, dit-elle, pour changer de sujet. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille y faire un tour ?

— Allons-y », décida aussitôt Hermione.

Visiblement, elle aussi semblait pressée de trouver une occupation à Harry et à Ron, afin de désamorcer toute dispute.

Une fois dans la boutique, Ginny et Hermione partirent visiter les rayons femmes tandis qu'Harry restait à errer avec Ron entre les costumes soldés, les chapeaux de Père Noël à bas prix et la nouvelle collection.

« Regarde ça, dit Ron en indiquant une chemise légère. Ils nous ont déjà sortis les affaires de printemps…

— Ils s'y prennent toujours à l'avance, répondit Harry, citant à contrecœur la tante Pétunia.

— Non mais là, c'est un peu se foutre de la gueule des gens…Noël n'est même pas encore passé ! Qui pense déjà à acheter des shorts ? Quand je vois le temps qu'il fait dehors, j'ai plutôt envie d'acheter des doudounes… Rien que de regarder ce truc, ça me donne froid ! »

Il désigna un bermuda à Harry.

« Brrr », fit Harry.

Ils remontèrent les rayons, balayant l'ensemble du regard. Harry retourna un jean et blêmit en lisant le prix étiqueté sur la poche arrière.

« Je pense que c'est pour les cadeaux de Noël, dit-il.

— Un cadeau de Noël pour les trente ans à venir alors », dit Ron.

Il avait lui aussi soulevé le jean avant de le laisser retomber précipitamment, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui demande de le payer.

« Dis… », commença Harry.

Il longea le rayon voisin de celui de Ron et il baissa la tête vers les vestes en cuir, n'osant pas poser directement sa question. Il les fit toutes glisser sur le portant, sans même les regarder.

« Oui ?

— Je me demandais…Enfin, j'ai été assez surpris de voir Angelina l'autre jour…Je veux dire, ça fait un moment qu'on n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et…

— Tu sais, répondit Ron, je n'étais pas plus au courant que toi. J'ai été aussi…Surpris. Ma mère ne nous en avait pas parlé…Tu sais… »

Il inspira avant de poursuivre :

« Je veux dire, je crois qu'elle avait peur. Que tout ça, ça ne serve à rien.

— Mais…Comment Angelina a-t-elle réapparu ? C'est parce qu'elle était proche de Fred ? Ou bien ta mère l'a croisée dans la rue ? »

Ron releva les yeux de la pile de T-shirts qu'il était occupé à examiner. Harry s'obligea à le regarder. Ils restèrent un instant face à face, sans rien dire.

« Quoi ? finit par demander Harry.

— Harry…Enfin, Harry…C'est évident, non ?...Ma mère cherchait une…Enfin, quelqu'un comme elle.

— Ah…Oh. D'accord. Je ne savais pas.

— Tu ne savais pas ? répéta Ron. Tu ne savais…pas ? »

Il devint brusquement tout blanc.

« Non mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'Angelina était tombée du ciel, comme un ange sauveur, qu'on a eu de la chance de la retrouver ? Que ma mère…Que ma famille restait les bras croisés ? Dis-moi, Harry, quel genre de mère laisse son fils s'enferme pendant des mois dans sa chambre et ne cherche pas de solution ? Bien sûr qu'on cherchait des solutions ! Bien sûr qu'on avait besoin d'aide ! »

Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas…Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »

Ron s'appuya sur le présentoir, son visage crispé enfoui dans le col de son manteau. Harry étendit le bras et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il referma ses doigts sur les siens.

« Je suis vraiment…désolé. Je sais que c'est pas facile…

— Fred est mort, Harry. »

Ron releva la tête et, pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement, Harry vit des larmes dans ses yeux. Il pressa sa main avec plus de force.

« Il est mort et il me manque. C'était mon frère à moi aussi. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde l'a oublié. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde pense à mes parents ou à George. Mais personne ne pense à moi. »

Harry le fixa, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Ron ne parlait jamais de Fred. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un rôle à tenir, qu'il se devait de parler. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Il serra le poignet de Ron. Il se sentait nerveux, comme vide à l'intérieur. Incapable de faire face à la situation.

« Moi, je pense à toi, assura-t-il enfin d'un ton ferme. Je pense aussi que tu devrais parler à Angelina la prochaine fois qu'elle vient au Terrier.

— Tu crois ?

— Ouais. Elle a été formée pour ça, et en plus, c'est notre amie aussi. Si elle a aidé George, pourquoi elle ne le ferait pas pour toi ? Ce serait bien, je pense »,expliqua rapidement Harry.

Ses joues le brûlaient.

— Harry… », commença Ron, gêné.

Harry l'interrompit, mal à l'aise :

« Je suis ton meilleur ami, répéta-t-il. Je suis là pour ça. Te donner tes conseils. »

Ensuite, il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter, dans un murmure, avec un sourire en coin :

« Et de t'offrir des crêpes aussi. »

* * *

Il était dix-huit heures, l'heure à laquelle s'ouvre le second robinet de Londres. Au lent flot des acheteurs et des flâneurs, s'ajouta celui des travailleurs, coulant dans la rue depuis les immeubles de la City. D'abord bien distinctes, les deux masses mouvantes et fluides comme de l'eau se rejoignirent, se fondirent, l'une entraînant l'autre.

Accoudé à la terrasse d'un énorme centre commercial, complètement seul, Harry surveillait le torrent humain qui inondait la ville. Il avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air dans leur quinzième parfumerie de la journée. Les odorantes bandelettes de papier que Ginny lui agitait sous le nez depuis ce qui lui semblait être des heures avaient fini par lui provoquer des étourdissements. De plus, la foule bruyante qui envahissait les rayons lui donnaient mal au crâne. Il s'était donc excusé, avait laissé Ginny se débrouiller avec Ron et Hermione, et avait emprunté le premier escalator menant dehors. A présent, il respirait beaucoup plus librement.

L'air frais lui fouettait agréablement le visage. Il avait l'impression de sortir d'un sauna tellement il faisait chaud dans le centre commercial. L'année prochaine, pensa-t-il, je fais mes courses de Noël au mois de juillet. Il y aura déjà un peu moins de monde.

« Je suis sûre que, d'ici, on peut voir la ville entière, chéri, dit une douce voix de femme.

— Il nous reste encore le cadeau de ma mère à acheter, répondit une voix d'homme, étrangement familière aux oreilles d'Harry.

— Oh, ça peut bien attendre un peu…Viens, on va se rapprocher. »

Harry tourna la tête. Un couple, quelques paquets dans les mains, s'avançait vers lui, le faible éclairage de la terrasse produisant un effet de halo autour de leurs silhouettes sombres. Mais même à la lueur d'une unique luciole, Harry aurait reconnu cet homme, grand et fort.

« Dudley ? » s'écria-t-il, interloqué.

Le couple se retourna vers lui. Le faisceau lumineux se posa sur leurs visages, illuminant les cheveux blonds de l'homme, son air choqué, tout comme les traits inconnus de la femme qui l'accompagnait, ses sourcils froncés.

« Harry ? C'est toi ?

— Oui…Oui, c'est moi », dit Harry.

D'une enjambée, il rejoignit la partie plus éclairée de la terrasse, saisi de surprise. Dudley lui tendit sa grosse main rose et Harry la serra sans trop d'hésitation.

« Excusez-moi mais…. », commença la jeune femme d'un ton timide.

Elle s'interrompit et chuchota à Dudley :

« Dudley, c'est…C'est Harry Potter !

— Euh…Ouais, dit Dudley d'un air un peu embêté. Ouais, c'est Harry Potter. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle.

— Mais…tu le connais ? s'écria-t-elle, sous l'effet de l'étonnement. Vous vous connaissez ? répéta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

— Eh bien, euh, oui », dit Harry.

Il n'était pas certain de comprendre tout à fait ce qu'il se passait et il se montrait aussi prudent que possible.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ?! Dudley est un Moldu ! Et vous, vous êtes l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce monde !

— Euh merci mais… Attendez, vous êtes une sorcière ?

— Oh, pardonnez-moi, Mr Potter, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Gloria Rubio. Je viens d'Espagne. Ma mission est, pour l'exprimer avec des termes simples, de vérifier que tout se passe bien en Angleterre. Que votre nouveau Ministre n'est pas une autre marionnette des Mangemorts.

— Ah », dit Harry d'un ton un peu froid.

Il ne serra pas la main qu'elle lui offrait et elle resta un peu bêtement avec les doigts tendus.

« Vous venez nous surveiller maintenant, dit Harry, les lèvres pincées. C'est facile de venir surveiller. Mais ce n'est pas maintenant que l'Angleterre a besoin de votre aide. Vous avez un an de retard.

— Il y a un an, je n'étais que la secrétaire d'un diplomate, répliqua sèchement Gloria Rubio. Ne rejetez pas sur mes épaules les fautes de mon pays. Personnellement, je trouvais ridicule de vous laisser vous débrouiller seuls. Dorénavant, il est trop tard pour revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici. A défaut de guérir, nous essayerons de prévenir. »

Harry plissa le front.

« Et que pensez-vous de Willow ?

— Il vous déteste. Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup. Je trouve que ce n'est pas un mauvais Ministre, ni forcément une mauvaise personne. Il est évident qu'il est jaloux de votre popularité, de votre héroïsme. Il aurait aimé être vous mais je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul. Maintenant, vous acceptez de me serrer la main ? »

D'autres questions brûlaient les lèvres d'Harry, comme à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à un politicien, cependant le message de Gloria était clair et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

« Alors, comment avez-vous connu Dudley ? reprit Gloria. Vous venez de deux milieux opposés, non ?

— Je peux en dire autant avec vous », répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, bien décidé à rester sur la réserve.

Elle pinça légèrement les lèvres avant d'éclater de rire, à la grande surprise d'Harry. Harry constata d'ailleurs que Dudley également paraissait étonné.

« J'ai toujours admiré ce que vous faîtes, dit Gloria à Harry, et, vraiment, c'est dommage que Willow vous déteste autant. Vous me plaisez. J'ai rencontré Dudley dans un café moldu.

— Je l'ai trouvée vraiment très belle », intervint Dudley.

Il semblait plutôt soulagé que le sujet de la politique magique ait été abandonné.

« Alors un ami m'a poussé à aller l'aborder…

— Ce qu'il a fait. Très maladroitement, d'ailleurs, commenta Gloria. C'était assez touchant. Nous sommes ensemble depuis trois mois. A votre tour, à présent.

— Bah je suis le cousin de Dudley, dit Harry, d'un ton d'évidence. J'ai été élevé par ses parents, étant donné que les miens sont morts depuis longtemps.

— Ah vraiment ? Mais Pétunia et Vernon…Ils étaient au courant que tu étais un sorcier ? demanda Gloria en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui. Ils avaient…hum, l'intention de ne jamais me le dire. Ils n'aiment pas trop la magie, dit Harry, tout en s'efforçant de rester un minimum évasif.

— Oh. J'imagine que c'est pour cette raison que tu n'étais pas au courant de l'existence de notre monde, Dudley ? Tes parents ne t'en avaient jamais parlé… C'était une sorte de secret familial, j'imagine. »

Gloria secoua la tête, visiblement incrédule. Harry, lui, tentait de jeter de petits coups d'œil furtifs à Dudley. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre pourquoi Dudley avait dit à sa petite amie qu'il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence de la magie.

« Dudley était vraiment surpris lorsque je lui ai appris que j'étais une sorcière…Vraiment, il était en état de choc…Je n'ai pas été très étonnée de cette réaction à ce moment mais, maintenant que je sais qu'il vivait avec Harry Potter, ça me parait complètement dingue… »

Dudley fixait Harry et celui-ci se força à hocher la tête, comme pour appuyer les propos de Gloria.

« Ouais…C'est vrai que c'est un peu bizarre…Mais Vernon et Pétunia m'ont poussé à garder le secret, même à la maison, mentit-il. Ils ne voulaient pas que Dudley soit mêlé à tous mes problèmes. A un moment, ils ont dû quitter l'Angleterre, à cause de moi. On s'est arrangés avec des sorciers, pour qu'ils soient tous protégés mais…mais Dudley n'était pas dans la confidence.

— C'est vraiment dingue, répéta Gloria.

— C'est vrai. J'ai tout découvert avec toi, confirma Dudley. Quand j'ai vu tous tes journeaux sur Harry Potter, j'ai vraiment été… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Harry esquissa un sourire discret et il le lui rendit.

« Ouais, j'imagine, dit Harry. Désolé de t'avoir causé tous ces chocs, mon pauvre Dudley. Bon, je vais y aller. Je dois rejoindre mes amis…

— Ron et Hermione, j'imagine », se plut à préciser Gloria.

Harry opina du menton.

« Eux-mêmes. Ma petite amie, aussi, alors je vais vous laisser à vos courses.

— J'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer.

— Moi aussi.

— A une prochaine fois, Harry, grommela Dudley.

— Ouais, à une prochaine fois, répéta Harry. Prends bien soin de toi, Big D. »

Ils se serrèrent la main une dernière fois puis Harry détourna les talons et quitta la terrasse en souriant. Il devait presque se retenir de rire. Dudley, avec une sorcière ? Décidément, son cousin n'avait pas fini de le surprendre. L'oncle Vernon allait en avoir une attaque, si jamais il l'apprenait.

* * *

_Désolée, je n'ai pas de tomates pourries à vous proposer mais pour les récriminations, il y a une petite case en bas de la page !_


	11. Le Bal de Noël

**Posté le : **25/11/2012

**Note (about you & me) : **

_VOICI UN FLINGUE_

_VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE TIRER_

Je suis dans la merde, je sais. J'ai à peu près trois semaines de retard, et je vous assure que c'est pas parce que j'ai rien glandé. Au contraire. Vous allez vite le voir, ce chapitre est très long et pourtant inachevé. J'ai coupé là mais j'avais prévu une suite d'au moins quatre pages de plus. Mais je l'ai fait pour vous. Je sais que c'est insupportable d'attendre. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu dans la spirale du temps. J'espère vraiment. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Tous ceux qui me suivent, sachez que j'admire votre patience et que je vous adore. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner.

**RAR (guests) :**

**Guest : **Ah ce pauvre Vernon ! Je lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs ^^ En tous cas, je suis contente que mon idée t'ait plu ! Merci beaucoup !

**Rougnougnou :** Oh merci, c'est gentil ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre tant de temps !

**ArtemisSnape : **Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai été émue en lisant ta review ! Franchement, tous ces compliments, c'est trop… Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'apprendre que j'ai pu t'émouvoir, que mes mots t'ont procuré des sentiments variés et tout…Vraiment merci et de nouveau, des excuses pour mon retard.

**Note (disclaimer) :** _« Le Bal de Noël » est le titre du chapitre 24 d' « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu » (tome IV). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses…_

"_AND TOMMY DOESN'T WHAT DAY IT IS_

_HE DOESN'T WHO JESUS WAS_

_OR WHAT PRAYING IS_

_HOW CAN HE BE SAVED?"_

**[**_**Christmas**_** - The Who] **

**EN ESPERANT QUE CA VALAIT LE COUP D'ATTENDRE**

* * *

**11**

**Le Bal de Noël**

Deux petits coups vifs du peigne tranchèrent dans la chevelure indisciplinée, une dernière mèche vira de bord, et un semblant d'ordre fut rétabli sur le crâne d'Harry. Il était certes impossible de déterminer combien de temps durerait cet arrangement mais, au moins, cette fois, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher d'avoir rendu les armes sans combattre.

Satisfait, Harry s'écarta du miroir. Comme s'il maniait un javelot, il tourna le peigne entre ses doigts et visa la corbeille à brosses. L'objet traversa la pièce en un éclair avant de percuter une bouteille de savon. Celle-ci plongea depuis le rebord de la commode et Harry se crispa tandis qu'elle explosait contre le sol. Des pas retentirent sur le palier et la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda Ron en passant juste la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

Il regarda la flaque de savon par terre, Harry, puis encore la flaque.

« Tu es vraiment trop fort, dit-il. Respect. Tu es bientôt prêt ?

— Ouais. Juste deux minutes, le temps de remettre ce truc dans le flacon.

— Ok. »

Ron commença à retirer sa tête mais il interrompit soudainement son mouvement.

« Trois minutes. A ta place, je me coifferais un peu. On dirait que tu viens de traverser une tornade. »

Il referma la porte et Harry pivota vers le miroir. Ses cheveux partaient de nouveau dans tous les sens. Avec un soupir agacé, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et se mit à son travail de nettoyage.

Quand il quitta finalement la pièce, Ron attendait sur le palier, sa robe de soirée posée sur son avant-bras, sa serviette de bains jetée par-dessus son épaule.

« J'ai réussi à tout remettre dans la bouteille », déclara Harry, plutôt fier de lui.

Cependant Ron ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et s'enferma précipitamment dans la salle de bains. Harry se retournait à peine que, déjà, l'eau se mettait à couler. Il fronça les sourcils, un peu pris au dépourvu, et regagna leur chambre.

Hermione, assise sur le lit de Ron, achevait ses préparatifs. Elle avait éparpillé toutes ses affaires sur le matelas et les rangeait une à une dans son petit sac en perles. Elle portait une robe noire toute simple, dépourvue de tout agrément, ainsi que des chaussures plates, également noires.

« Ron a l'air bizarre », fit remarquer Harry en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elle glissa son porte-cartes dans le petit sac et leva les yeux sur lui.

« Il est nerveux, confirma-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas allés au Ministère depuis la cérémonie de juin dernier et ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit un peu tendu. Et puis…Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi.

— Pour moi ? » fit Harry, surpris.

Hermione hocha la tête en prenant sa trousse de maquillage. Elle l'ouvrit, vérifia que tout y était, avant de la mettre également dans le sac. Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Ne joue pas avec le feu, Harry. Quoi que dise Willow, essaye de garder l'esprit de Noël.

— Tu penses que Willow va me provoquer ? demanda prudemment Harry. Que c'est un guet-apens ?

— Non, pas un guet-apens. Willow était obligé de t'inviter : toutes les personnalités de la communauté magique britannique sont conviées à ce bal, c'est la tradition. S'il ne t'avait pas invité, les journaux en auraient fait leurs choux gras. Il veut donc éviter de faire trop de vagues. Il y a donc très peu de chances pour qu'il te cherche ouvertement.»

Elle marqua une pause et Harry l'encouragea à continuer avec un geste de la main.

« Willow va te provoquer, c'est inévitable : il veut que tu t'énerves, que tu fasses scandale, pour que tout le monde pense qu'il a raison de te tenir à l'écart du gouvernement. Mais s'il te cherche trop manifestement, personne ne sera dupe. Tout sera sous-entendu, allusif.

— D'accord, je me contenterais de manger des petits fours et de danser bien gentiment. De toute façon, quoi que je dise, personne ne me croira, ajouta-t-il sombrement. Les articles sur les Procès Noirs me réduisent au silence pour un bon moment…

— Non ! s'écria précipitamment Hermione. Harry, ne pense surtout pas ça ! »

Harry la considéra avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il ne savait plus comment réagir et l'interrogea d'un haussement de sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne te prend au sérieux qu'il faut te taire, précisa-t-elle. Laisser Willow faire ce qu'il veut ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Tu te souviens, quand tu disais que Voldemort était revenu et que personne ne t'écoutait ? Là aussi les journaux se moquaient de toi…Mais tu n'as pas baissé les bras.

— Je croyais que c'était ce que tu me disais de faire, dit Harry.

— Non, non, pas du tout ! Je te demande juste…Et j'imagine que c'est aussi ce que souhaite Ron…Fais attention à toi, Harry. Nous n'avons pas besoin que l'article paraisse, tu ne crois pas ?

— L'article ? répéta Harry, le cœur brusquement serré. Mais…Béa m'a dit qu'elle l'avait détruit ! Et s'ils avaient vraiment voulu l'éditer, même s'il avait fallu le réécrire, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps, non ?

— Justement. Ne leur donne pas une bonne raison de le vendre à la Gazette. C'est ce genre de scandale que Ron et moi aimerions t'éviter.

— Merci. Je ferais au mieux », promit Harry, encore tremblant.

Sans répondre, Hermione rassembla sur ses genoux les dernières affaires encore éparses avant de les ranger à leur tour dans le petit sac en perles. Sous l'éclairage artificiel, ses longs cheveux se teintaient d'élégants reflets blonds et les contours de son visage étaient soulignés d'un trait de lumière.

« Tu es très belle. »

Harry se mordilla la langue, gêné par sa spontanéité, tandis que les joues d'Hermione s'empourpraient. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

« Merci, Harry. Mais tu ne diras plus ça lorsque tu auras vu Ginny dans sa nouvelle robe…

— Je pense que si, assura Harry. Tu es toujours très jolie. »

Hermione sourit et son regard retomba sur le contenu de son sac. Harry se rappelait la première fois qu'elle lui avait montré ce sac, à quel point il l'avait trouvé ridiculement petit. A présent, la vue de ce sac lui apportait des pensées bien différentes. A ses yeux, il était presque devenu un symbole. Le symbole d'Hermione. Il était content de la voir le porter ce soir.

« C'est vraiment stupide, dit-elle encore, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai l'impression que la soirée ne va pas être de tout repos.

— Nous allons au bal de Noël du Ministre de la Magie, répondit Harry. Il y aura pleins de gens célèbres, riches, ou pire, les deux, des journalistes, des politiciens… Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ce soit tranquille. »

Hermione sourit de nouveau et Harry reprit :

« De toute façon, même si ça devait se passer horriblement mal et que je mettais à dire n'importe quoi sous l'effet de Whisky Pur Feu, tu seras là, cette fois. Tu viendras secourir mon honneur.

— Et comment ? demanda Hermione en riant.

— Oh, tu as déjà montré que tu avais plus d'un tour dans ton sac, dit Harry en désignant le petit sac en perles. Et Ron sera là aussi. Pour empirer la situation. Je rigole. Il y aura Ron pour t'aider.

— Et Ginny aussi, ajouta Hermione.

— Et Ginny aussi », répéta Harry.

Il sentit une boule de chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine, couler à l'intérieur de lui comme la lave d'un volcan. Il voulut monter ses pieds sur le lit et replier ses jambes contre son torse mais Hermione lui frappa le tibia avec son sac.

« On ne met pas ses chaussures sur les draps ! lança-t-elle.

— D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de me violenter, j'ai compris. On ne se sert du lit conjugal comme paillasson !

— Oh Harry ! Si Mrs Weasley t'entendait…, pouffa Hermione.

— Eh bien ?

— Ron m'a raconté qu'elle était assez traditionnelle sur certains points…

— Ah bon ? Lesquels ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'il prenait son air le plus innocent.

« Et vous avez décidé de respecter les consignes de Mrs Weasley ? » demanda-t-il avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Hermione, la figure toute rose, lui jeta un regard noir.

« On n'est plus au Moyen-Age, Harry !

— Ma mère serait ravie d'entendre ça », dit George en entrant dans la chambre.

Hermione et Harry se redressèrent brusquement.

« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? demanda Harry en rougissant.

— Assez longtemps, répondit George sans en préciser davantage.

— Je ne disais pas ça pour me moquer, se hâta d'expliquer Hermione. Nous plaisantions. Nous n'étions pas sérieux.

— Je sais ce que signifie plaisanter, Hermione, répondit George en s'appuyant contre le mur. Je te rappelle que tu parles à George Weasley.

— Non mais, hors contexte, tu aurais pu croire que, commença-t-elle.

— Tu t'enfonces là, lui souffla Harry à l'oreille.

— Tiens, voilà, la reine de la soirée », commenta George, mettant fin à leur embarras.

Ginny entra à son tour dans la chambre. Elle avait enroulé ses cheveux autour de sa tête, formant une véritable couronne de tresses rousses, et des traits de noir redessinaient les courbes de ses yeux, renforçant l'effet pénétrant de son regard. Elle portait une courte robe d'argent, des talons hauts assortis et un collier inconnu d'Harry scintillait à son cou.

« Tu es… », dit-il, le souffle coupé.

Elle tournoya sur elle-même, comme une petite fille qui vient de revêtir un costume de princesse, levant les bras au plafond.

« Tu trouves, vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue mutine.

— Ginny, il n'a encore rien dit, fit remarquer George.

— Je sais qu'elle lui plaît. »

Harry était content que Ginny le sache parce que lui-même n'en était pas certain. La robe était splendide mais, avec, Ginny paraissait beaucoup plus âgée, bien plus mature que lui. Même debout, à côté d'elle, il se sentit comme un enfant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir dans des tenues aussi élaborées et le port de cette robe argentée le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Oui, elle est vraiment…Magnifique, dit-il finalement. Et toi, tu es merveilleuse. »

Ginny sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Harry appuya son front contre le sien, déposa un nouveau baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

« Interdiction de bécoter ma sœur dans ma chambre, dit Ron en les rejoignant.

— Tu es prêt ? » demanda Harry, sans relever.

Il lâcha cependant les hanches de Ginny.

« Ouais. Quelle heure est-il ?

— Dix-huit heures trente, répondit Hermione après consultation de sa montre. Nous sommes invités pour dix-neuf heures donc tout va bien.

— Dix-huit heures trente ? répéta Ginny, soudain pressée. Oh, je n'ai pas encore fait mon sac ! »

Elle se pencha pour embrasser Harry une dernière fois et dans un tourbillon brillant, elle se précipita dans la cage d'escalier. Harry entendit ses talons résonner un long moment sur les marches puis il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit. Il rebondit une fois sur le matelas, les bras en croix, les yeux rivés au plafond. Il pensait à la soirée à venir. Les paroles d'Hermione lui avaient clarifié l'esprit et il était bien décidé à faire de son mieux pour ne pas se jeter hors du Ministère à grands coups de baguettes.

« George, tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne vas pas venir ? demanda tout à coup Hermione. Tu sais, nous avons tous les trois le droit d'inviter quelqu'un…Ginny est avec Harry, mais tu pourrais venir avec Ron…Ou moi.

— Pourquoi tu me poses cette fichue question tout le temps ? marmonna George.

— Parce que…

— Ne te fatigue pas à me mentir. Je sais que ma mère vous a demandé de m'emmener. »

Harry, aux aguets, se redressa sur ses coudes. George, toujours appuyé contre le mur, avait les yeux rivés sur Hermione. Celle-ci avait la bouche entrouverte et son regard fuyait, gêné, sur les côtés.

« Hermione, Ron, s'il vous plaît, emmenez George avec vous au Ministère, reprit George en imitant méchamment la voix de Mrs Weasley. Il a besoin de sortir, de s'aérer l'esprit. Il faut l'obliger à penser à autre chose, je l'ai lu dans _Psychologies Magazine, _le numéro spécial « _Aidez votre enfant à faire son deuil_ »…

— Elle n'a peut-être pas tort, non ? risqua Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

— Si. Tout ça, c'est juste des conneries, rétorqua George d'un ton méprisant.

— Mais…Prendre l'air, voir des gens, c'est ce qui nous aide à tenir le coup. Et c'est plutôt agréable, tu ne trouves…

— Tu ne comprends pas, la coupa sèchement George. Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous devriez pourtant. Je _ne_ veux _pas_ que ma vie soit agréable. »

Il sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Harry fixa un instant le battant clos, de légers frissons parcourant sa nuque.

« Je suis vraiment stupide », soupira Hermione.

Elle vint s'asseoir sombrement sur le lit, à côté d'Harry. Elle se tordit nerveusement les doigts.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, lui dit Harry. Tu n'es pas stupide. Pas du tout stupide.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute », assura Ron.

Il s'assit à son tour, tout près d'elle, tenant l'une de ses mains entre les siennes. Elle appuya la tête contre son épaule, les traits crispés. Harry prit l'autre main, la pressa contre sa paume, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, dans un doux silence.

* * *

Le violoniste, l'oreille aux aguets et son archer à la main, attendait son entrée sans impatience. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq et, jusqu'à vingt heures, le programme établi par le chef d'orchestre avait été malicieusement surnommé « musique d'ascenseur » par ses musiciens. Des morceaux choisis à la demande du Ministre de la Magie, avait expliqué le chef. Ils se contentaient de combler les vides sonores jusqu'au discours. Après, ils auraient carte blanche. Ils ne s'en tiraient pas si mal, lorsque l'on y réfléchissait.

Ils étaient installés au balcon et, malgré lui, le regard du violoniste inactif plongeait dans les festivités. Il avait conscience que c'était un monde bien différent du sien qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point. Il revint à sa partition et leva son archet. Plus que trois mesures.

En contrebas, personne ne se souciait de lui, ou même de sa production sonore. Les invités parlaient haut, riaient fort et valsaient d'un groupe à un autre sans souci de rythme. A travers la salle, quelques fleurs respirant une ambition pestilentielle avaient éclos : autour du cœur, formé d'un ou deux représentant politique portant la traditionnelle robe violette, des sorciers et des sorcières s'amassaient et se pressaient, semblables à des pétales multicolores. Les autres invités demeuraient en grappes plus réduites, sans pour autant produire moins d'agitation. Les flutes de champagne tintaient les unes contre les autres, les plateaux ensorcelés qui circulaient parmi la foule se vidaient avec rapidité. Enfin, les journalistes étaient dispersés aux quatre coins, certains affichant ostensiblement un appareil photographique, d'autres se mêlant aux célébrités.

« J'ai bien cru que nous n'allions jamais y arriver, disait Hermione alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de la salle. Enfin, qui devait se charger des invitations ?

— Toi, répondit Ron.

— Sûrement pas, je ne les aurais pas oubliées.

— Je ne pensais pas qu'on nous les demanderait dans l'ascenseur, dit Harry. Je pensais qu'il y aurait un portier avec une liste à l'entrée.

— Un portier ? Vraiment, ricana Ron.

— Bref. On y est maintenant », conclut Ginny.

Son regard brilla à la vue d'une sorcière esseulée, appuyée à une colonne de marbre, l'air perdu. Elle avait de longs cheveux verts et portait une robe en peau de dragon tacheté.

« C'est la chanteuse des Bizarr' Sisters ! souffla-t-elle avec ravissement.

— Qui ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

— Tu sais bien ! Elles étaient au Bal de Noël du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

— Ah elle…Ouais, peut-être… », fit Harry.

Il plissa les yeux, comme si ce simple geste allait lui rendre la mémoire. Sans succès, évidemment.

« Je vais aller la voir, décida Ginny. Je vous rejoindrais après. »

Elle lâcha le bras d'Harry et rejoignit la chanteuse d'un pas vif. De loin, Harry la regarda se présenter et serrer la main de la musicienne avant de se retourner vers Hermione :

« Il n'y aurait pas des gens plus intéressants ? lui demanda-t-il dans un soupir.

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Est-ce qu'on nous a donné une liste de tous les présents ?

— Ils auraient dû », intervint Ron.

Il attrapa au vol un canapé au saumon sur un plateau qui filait comme l'éclair et le jeta dans sa bouche ouverte.

« Dé-li-chieux ! » assura-t-il à Harry en levant les pouces.

Harry sortit les mains de ses poches et saisit trois coupes pleines sur un autre plateau.

« Champagne ? proposa-t-il en les offrant à ses amis. On est là pour profiter après tout, ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione.

— Je n'ai fait aucun commentaire, protesta celle-ci. Et oui, je veux bien. »

Elle prit sa flûte, Ron la sienne, et ils trinquèrent avec enthousiasme.

« Joyeux réveillon ! »

Harry but une gorgée et le liquide lui réchauffa la gorge, pétillant de délicieuses petites bulles. Il se sentit aussitôt plus à l'aise. Il tenait une coupe, comme chacun des invités, se mêlait à la foule des célébrités. Il y avait dans cette atmosphère quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

« Harry ? Comme on se retrouve ! Tu vas bien ? »

Il pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à…Gloria Rubio. Vêtue d'une longue robe rouge, elle avait un air très différent de la dernière fois. Elle semblait plus adulte et, par conséquent, son image collait bien plus à son rôle au sein du Ministère de la Magie. C'était peut-être dû au fait que, sans Dudley à ses côtés, elle paraissait beaucoup plus grande.

« Salut ! lança Harry en levant son verre vers elle. Oui, et toi ? »

A sa grande surprise, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Oui, je m'amuse assez. Je suis avec quelques collègues étrangers qui sont ici pour les mêmes raisons que moi et ils sont tous vraiment adorables !

— Dudley n'est pas là ? » demanda Harry en jetant un regard appuyé à Ron et à Hermione par-dessus les épaules de Gloria.

Il vit le visage de ses deux amis s'éclairer sous la révélation. Dès leur retour de Londres, il leur avait parlé de Gloria et de Dudley, pour être certain que cette fois, ils n'imaginent pas les mêmes scénarios qu'avec Béa Cassidy.

« Oh non…Bien sûr il aurait pu venir mais il ne…Enfin, Dudley n'est pas…Il a sans doute un peu…

— Je vois, sourit Harry.

— Il faut que je te dise…Il m'a avoué la vérité, finalement. Maintenant, je sais pour ses parents, et pour toi…Dudley était assez gêné. Mais tu sais qu'il est désolé. Tu le sais sinon tu ne l'aurais pas aidé dans son mensonge.

— Oui, je sais, répondit Harry. Je le sais depuis longtemps. »

Il revoyait Dudley, au moment des adieux, plus d'un an auparavant, lui dire qu'il ne prenait pas inutilement de la place. Son cousin et lui n'avaient jamais rien partagé, jamais rien eu en commun, rien pour s'apprécier, mais il comprenait à présent que tout ça n'avait plus tant d'importance. Après la guerre, un nouveau monde magique renaissait un nouveau lui-même, un Harry séparé de Voldemort, renaissait également. Alors pourquoi pas un nouveau Dudley ?

Peut-être qu'en fait, en dépit de tout, les gens changent, songea Harry avec optimisme. Peut-être que les gens peuvent changer.

« Pourquoi a-t-il dit qu'il ne connaissait rien à la magie ? demanda-t-il tout d'un coup. Pourquoi a-t-il prétendu une telle chose ?

— Il est plus facile de cacher toute la vérité qu'une seule parcelle, répondit Gloria. J'imagine qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache que tu étais de sa famille. J'aurais sûrement posé des tas de questions et il aurait dû me raconter des souvenirs dont il n'est sans doute pas très fier…

— Mais il l'a fait maintenant ?

— Oui, il l'a fait. Et c'est tant mieux. »

Harry hocha la tête et décrocha son regard de celui de Gloria. Derrière elle, Ginny avait rejoint Ron et Hermione. Un peu à l'écart, ils chuchotaient en leur direction.

« Je vais te présenter », proposa-t-il.

Il l'invita à se retourner et ils se rapprochèrent des trois autres.

« Gloria Rubio, la copine de mon cousin Dudley, dit-il à la cantonade. Je vous ai déjà parlé. Voici Hermione, Ron, et ma petite amie Ginny.

— Enchantée ! »

Hermione s'empressa de faire la bise à Gloria, très vite suivie par Ron et Ginny. Elle se mit ensuite à lui poser des dizaines de questions au sujet de son travail et de ce qu'elle pensait du renouveau administratif, des politiciens, du réveil de l'économie, du Ministre…

Malgré lui, Harry perdit le fil de la conversation. Il avait beau essayé de se concentrer, leurs paroles glissaient le long de son esprit, et rien ne s'étendait à temps pour les rattraper. Il se contenta alors de boire une autre coupe de champagne en tenant la main de Ginny. Celle-ci semblait aussi peu intéressée que lui par les réalités fiscales du monde magique. Il sombra peu à peu dans une absence épuisante.

Il en fut tiré par l'extinction subite des bougies accrochées aux lustres de cristal. Au même instant, l'orchestre conclut son septième morceau. La salle de bal demeura un instant plongée dans cette silencieuse obscurité puis un halo de lumière bleutée enveloppa l'un des balcons et le Ministre apparut à la rambarde. Il avait l'air plus âgé que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait rencontré, sans doute le poids des responsabilités qui tirait, affaissait ses traits.

« Sorcières, Sorciers, bonsoir. »

Sa voix amplifiée par magie s'éleva et les cous se tendirent plus encore vers le balcon, tout chuchotement interrompu.

« Bienvenue au traditionnel Bal de Noël du Ministère de la Magie. Le gouvernement tout entier est heureux de vous accueillir en ces lieux pour la nuit du réveillon. Une nuit que les Moldus associent souvent au qualificatif de « magique ». La magie de Noël ! disent-ils. Je suis de leur avis. Ces instants de partage, de bonheur, de retrouvailles, ne pourront être recréés, même avec les sortilèges les plus puissants. Sans doute le Ministre Strougler pensait-il à cela lorsqu'il réunit, pour la première fois en 1777, les personnalités de l'année écoulée. Mais cette année, je crois que le Bal a plus d'importance qu'il n'en a jamais eue. Sorcières, Sorciers, nous sortons d'un long tunnel. Un long tunnel dont nous ne voyions pas le bout. Tant de choses terribles se sont passées dans notre pays ! Tant de choses terribles se sont passées dans ce bâtiment même, sous ordre du Ministère ! Nous avons connu des mois bien sombres. Nous avons côtoyé la mort, nous avons eu peur, nous avons risqué nos vies. Dans une semaine, cette année touchera à sa fin. Nous ne l'oublierons pas, cela non, cela jamais. Nous ne l'oublierons pas. Nos expériences, nos erreurs, nous ont appris. Elles sont à l'origine de toutes les nouvelles politiques du Ministère de la Magie. Le phénix renaît de ses cendres cependant il n'oublie pas ce qu'il apprit durant ses vies antérieures. C'est ce qui lui procure sa sagesse. Après avoir été un véritable détraqueur, suçant joie et aspirant bonheur, votre Ministère sera phénix. De jour en jour, il croît, forcit, apprend et vous couvre de ses ailes protectrices. Il s'efforce de guérir vos plaies, de ramener la joie, de transmettre l'espoir. Nous sommes des phénix, désormais. Nous sommes tous des phénix et nous bâtissons un monde plus beau ! »

Willow s'interrompit pour rendre son souffle. Il désigna l'assemblée du doigt :

« Si vous êtes ici ce soir, c'est parce que vous êtes la personnification de ce renouveau. Vous êtes musicien et vos instruments chantent l'espoir. Vous êtes auteur et vous écrivez l'avenir. Vous êtes artiste et vos œuvres apportent réflexions ou bonheur des yeux. La culture renaît. Un pays sans culture n'est pas un véritable pays.L'Homme sans l'Art n'est pas un Homme._ Vous _êtes _notre_ humanisation.

» Vous êtes chef d'une entreprise. Vous êtes à l'origine d'un projet mondial. Vous êtes économiste. Vous êtes investisseur. L'économie, c'est _vous_ qui la poussez et la soutenez. Vous êtes les piliers des marchés nationaux. Les piliers de notre Etat.

» Vous êtes politicien. Vous vous battez pour les droits des uns, des autres. Vous dirigez. Vous apportez votre savoir à ceux qui vous entourent. Vous êtes l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer, la main que l'on tient, celui qui mène, celui qui guide. Vous travaillez pour le Ministère. Officiellement ou non. Les lois sociales, l'intérêt du peuple, c'est _vous_ qui le défendez.

» Vous êtes étranger. Vous venez voir ce qu'il se passe ici, en Angleterre. Comment nous nous relevons de nos batailles. Comment nous pansons nos plaies. Comment nous travaillons. Eh bien, voyez ! Nous ouvrons le Ministère à tous et à toutes ! Les nouvelles politiques du gouvernement ne sont pas secrètes. Elles nous concernent tous alors elles _vous_ concernent aussi. Aujourd'hui, le Gouvernement Magique Anglais renaît.

» Il renaît. Il renaît, grâce à vous, vous qui êtes un héros ! Un héros de guerre. Un héros sans qui nous ne serions que cendres. Un héros sans qui rien de tout ça ne serait possible. Vous êtes Harry James Potter. Vous êtes Hermione Jean Granger. Vous êtes Ronald Bilius Weasley. Nous profitons de cette soirée pour vous adresser de nouveaux remerciements. Sachez que notre reconnaissance est éternelle. Sachez qu'à jamais vos noms demeureront gravés dans le marbre de l'Histoire.

» A vous tous, vous représentez le peuple magique anglais. Vous êtes l'incarnation de son courage, de son intelligence, de sa force. Notre peuple se relève notre monde renaît. Grâce à vous, grâce à tous les sorciers d'Angleterre. Je conclurais donc en ces termes :

» Vive l'Angleterre ! Vive la Magie ! Et joyeux Noël à tous ! »

L'assemblée se répandit en de bruyants applaudissements. La bulle de lumière bleutée autour du balcon éclata, la pénombre retomba. Puis les lustres de cristal pendus au plafond se rallumèrent. Harry cligna des yeux, ébloui par la vivacité de la lumière. Il pencha la tête, regarda Ron, Hermione et Ginny, de nouveau pendue à son bras. Il les avait comme oublié, l'espace d'un instant. Il avait l'impression de s'être endormi.

« Mon héros », murmura Ginny à son oreille, riant doucement.

Son souffle chaud parcourut sa nuque et il sourit.

« Le buffet a été ouvert, constata joyeusement Ron. Si on allait y faire un tour ? »

* * *

Planté devant la table des desserts, Harry réfléchissait.

Il y avait là une immense variété de gâteaux et il était dans l'incapacité complète de se décider. Il savait pourtant qu'il pouvait prendre deux ou trois parts différents. Il savait même qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper car tous les plats précédents avaient été succulents : quoi qu'il prenne, il y avait peu de risques qu'il le regrette ensuite. Enfin, il avait parfaitement conscience que ce choix n'aurait aucun impact. Il avait déjà pris des décisions beaucoup plus importantes. Tellement importantes qu'à côté, la simple question de ce qu'il allait manger semblait vraiment ridicule.

« Rien ne vaut la bûche au chocolat. »

Harry releva la tête. Une jeune sorcière, grande, un peu ronde, lui désignait le gâteau en question avec un petit sourire.

« Aurais-tu déjà tout goûté ? demanda Harry, amusé.

— Oh, presque tous, répondit Bea Cassidy d'un ton naturel. Ce serait tellement dommage de ne pas profiter de toutes ces délicieuses choses…

— On dit que la gourmandise est un vilain défaut.

— Eh bien j'irais brûler en Enfer, répondit Bea avec légèreté. Au moins j'aurais profité des bonnes choses terrestres avant. Comme ce pudding au caramel divin et cette succulente glace à la citrouille…

— Même la glace ? fit Harry, un peu surpris.

— Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

— Il fait trop froid pour manger de la glace », dit Harry en réprimant un frisson.

Il lui suffisait d'en parler pour sentir de gros glaçons glisser dans sa gorge.

« Il ne fait pas si froid à l'intérieur, commenta Bea. Et puis, comme ça, on n'a même besoin d'un sortilège de refroidissement. Elle ne risque pas de fondre.

— Non, c'est vrai », admit Harry.

Il regarda de nouveau la table des desserts, les doigts repliés sur le menton. Il n'était pas mécontent de croiser Bea. Il avait un certain nombre de questions à lui poser. De plus, il n'était pas contre l'idée d'apprendre à la connaître un peu plus.

« Donc la bûche au chocolat ? reprit-il.

— C'est toujours le gâteau au chocolat, répondit Béa sur un ton d'évidence. Le chocolat est une valeur sûre : même un gâteau au chocolat raté aura le goût du chocolat.

— Je vois », dit Harry.

Il coupa une épaisse tranche de bûche et la fit glisser dans une assiette. Il prit ensuite une petite fourchette dans le panier à couverts avant de se retourner vers Béa.

« Alors, comment ça se passe ? demanda-t-il.

— Comment se passe quoi ?

— Comment ça se passe ici, au Ministère. Tu travailles toujours au cabinet ministériel ?

— Oh, ça… »

Bea leva les yeux au ciel, se tortilla un peu nerveusement.

« Je ne voulais pas que nous parlions de ça ce soir. J'aurais voulu que nous discutions d'autre chose…Je veux dire, c'est Noël, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, déçu. Il avait l'impression de rester sur sa faim. Il ressentait un besoin de connaître les affaires internes du gouvernement.

Bea sembla lire sa déception sur son visage car elle reprit brusquement :

« Mais on peut en parler, oui, ce ne serait pas si mal après tout. »

Elle lui sourit maladroitement.

« J'aurais vraiment aimé aborder d'autres sujets, ajouta-t-elle. Apprendre à te connaître, tout ça.

— Moi aussi, assura Harry. Mais je pense que je _dois_ savoir, non ? »

Bea opina gravement du menton. Elle se redressa, prit une légère inspiration et une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse s'installa sur ses traits.

« Willow fait ce qu'il dit, veille aux choses qui sont en son pouvoir. Ici, beaucoup décrivent une politique de confiance, juste et libre. Les dossiers sont présentés à qui veut les voir la surface est lisse, impeccable.

— La surface, nota Harry, très attentif. Dans tes lettres, tu me parlais des Langues de Plomb…Tu les as vus ? Ils sont vraiment louches…Personne ne sait ce qu'ils font, là-bas, dans leur Département des Mystères…

— Ils sont présents, oui, mais est-ce réellement si étonnant ? fit Bea. J'ai été surprise, sur le coup. Mais tous les chefs de gouvernement du monde doivent consulter ce type de personnes, non ? J'ai demandé à mon père, avec beaucoup de prudence, et aux Etats-Unis, c'est la même chose…Ce ne sont certes pas des Langues de Plomb mais, finalement, ça revient au même et…

— Comment s'appellent-ils aux Etats-Unis ? demanda Harry, par curiosité.

— Les _Specials_, répondit Bea. Beaucoup de rumeurs courent sur eux aussi, comme sur les Langues de Plomb. Ils auraient des pouvoirs cachés, des aptitudes inimaginables, des armes secrètes ils pourraient se rendre invisibles à volonté, entendre à des kilomètres, voir la nuit. Cet effet de mystère est d'ailleurs amplifié par le fait que les bureaux du C.M.U ne sont même pas au siège du Gouvernement.

— C.M.U ? releva Harry.

— Le « Central Magical Unit », traduisit Bea. Le rêve de tous les petits sorciers. Les histoires des moldus leur détraquent le cerveau. Ils s'imaginent que les services secrets magiques, c'est encore plus le pied que les services secrets moldus.

— Ils n'ont peut-être pas tellement tort », dit Harry.

Il attendit un instant, scrutant le visage de Bea. Elle lui sourit, et il lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu veux bien reprendre, s'il te plaît ? la pria-t-il.

— Oh, oui ! Bien sûr…Dans mes lettres, je disais que Willow passait beaucoup de temps avec les Langues de Plomb mais je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte. J'ai fini par me renseigner auprès des autres dignitaires étrangers, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons, et une espagnole, Gloria Rubio, a répondu à mes questions. C'est une jeune femme très instruite, très cultivée, et elle m'a appris que c'était tout à fait normal. Selon elle, même chez les Moldus, les services secrets sont plus présents que ne le croient le commun des gens.

— Mais de quoi parle Willow avec les Langues de Plomb ? Si tu m'en as parlé, c'est que ça avait un rapport avec moi, non ?

— Si ça peut te rassurer, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils ne parlent que de toi, plaisanta Bea. Ils ont certainement d'autres choses à gérer. Des agents en mission dans les conflits moldus, des espions dans d'autres pays, des chercheurs sur des nouvelles technologies ou des phénomènes inexpliqués…Je n'en sais rien, je ne fais qu'imaginer. Ils bossent sur des trucs dont nous n'avons même pas idée.

— J'ai été au Département des Mystères, raconta Harry. Il y avait des trucs vraiment bizarres et je suis loin d'avoir tout vu. J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique un jour.

— Tu ne sauras jamais. Je suis sûre que même eux, ils ne travaillent que sur un seul projet à la fois et ignorent ce que font les autres. A mon avis, il doit y en avoir une poignée penchée sur ton cas. Sur ordre de Willow, bien sûr. Je pense que si le Ministre a eu connaissance des Reliques de la Mort, c'est grâce à eux. Ils ont dû interroger des gens, faire des recherches, mener des expériences... »

Harry considéra Bea, sa part de bûche encore intacte dans son assiette. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un film de James Bond : il était au cœur d'une fête avec une jeune femme qui lui parlait de renseignements, d'espionnage et de manigances politiques. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'article ? demanda-t-il lentement.

— Il y a beaucoup de possibilités. Peut-être que le Ministère connaît toute la vérité et n'en révèle qu'une partie peut-être qu'ils dévoilent tout ce qu'ils savent. Peut-être qu'ils enrobent leurs connaissances de mensonges. En tous cas, ils savent des choses, preuve qu'ils ne sont pas tout blanc. Ils enquêtent à droite, à gauche, comme je te l'ai dit. Ils veulent te détruire, et peut-être qu'ils font la même chose avec d'autres personnes dont nous n'avons pas idée. Il y a quelque chose derrière ça qui n'est pas très honnête. Mais personne ne leur demande de compte là-dessus.

Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre :

« Tout ce dont je peux être sûre, c'est qu'il y a au moins un minimum de vérité. Ils n'auraient pas inventé tout ça. »

Elle planta son regard noir et franc dans celui d'Harry. Il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Son expression avait de nouveau changé. Elle ne faisait plus un rapport sur les actions du Ministère, elle attendait quelque chose de lui. Elle attendait une réponse. Une réponse _honnête_. Tout est toujours une question de vérité.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir. »

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. Harry ne répondit rien. Il entendait la question avant même qu'elle ne la pose.

« Est-ce que tu es le Maître de la Mort ? souffla-t-elle après un temps interminable.

— Non, répondit fermement Harry.

— Si tu l'étais, tu me le dirais ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Pour moi, la question ne se pose pas. Je ne le suis pas. A quoi bon se demander ce qu'on ferait si…alors que ce « si » n'a jamais été, n'est pas, et ne sera pas ?

— C'est vrai. Tu as raison. »

Elle réfléchit un instant, l'air soucieux.

« J'imagine que tu ne m'en diras pas plus.

— Tout est dans l'article.

— L'article, répéta-t-elle avec lenteur. L'article n'est qu'un article. Mais, dans ce cas, tu ne risques rien. »

Elle se pencha vers lui, posa la main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle sourit gentiment.

« Eh, Harry, ça va aller ! Ne t'en fais pas. Mange maintenant. J'en ai assez d'avoir cette bûche sous mon nez, c'est trop tentant !

— Tu peux en prendre, je n'ai plus très faim », lui proposa-t-il.

Bea prit une petite fourchette et piqua un morceau de la bûche. Elle le glissa avec délice dans sa bouche.

« Franchement, Harry, c'est merveilleux…Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques ! »

Elle planta un nouveau morceau au bout des dents de sa fourchette et l'approcha d'Harry.

« Allez, fais-moi plaisir…

Il ouvrit la bouche, pour protester, mais elle lui fourra le gâteau à l'intérieur avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

« D'accord, elle est très bonne », admit-il après avoir avalé.

Bea gloussa. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, son air sérieux avait disparu. Harry trouvait agréable la façon qu'elle avait de changer de comportement. A présent, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à une informatrice, ou une confidente, mais plutôt à une amie. Il l'observa sous un jour nouveau. Elle cligna de l'œil.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ton école ? »

* * *

Harry ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il discutait avec Bea. Il écoutait chacune de ses paroles avec une attention grandissante et elle faisait de même lorsqu'il parlait à son tour, le fixant avec admiration.

« Tu as vraiment volé un dragon à Gringotts ? Wouah, ça, je ne le savais pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu es franchement incroyable ! Allez, reprends un verre ! »

Un nouveau plateau de coupes remplies de champagne passa devant eux et elle en attrapa deux vivement.

« Allons, buvons ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut profiter d'un aussi bon champagne ! »

Elle tendit son verre à Harry et ils trinquèrent.

« Joyeux Noël ! lança-t-elle, la figure rose.

— Joyeux Noël ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et il la considéra avec étonnement, un peu déconcerté par ce geste. Elle rougit encore plus.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire la bise à Harry Potter, avoua-t-elle, visiblement gênée, et je trouvais que c'était le bon moment. Je t'admire depuis assez longtemps…J'ai l'impression de suivre tes exploits depuis toujours…Et pourtant, crois-moi, de mon côté de l'Atlantique, ce n'est pas si évident.

— Je n'ai jamais compris les gens qui m'admiraient depuis toujours, répondit Harry avec beaucoup de sérieux. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai survécu à ce sortilège débile, ajouta-t-il d'un ton amer.

— Ce n'est pas ça, expliqua doucement Bea. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que ça allait avoir de graves conséquences sur le reste de ta vie. On parlait de toi comme un futur héros et c'est ce que tu es devenu. Un véritable héros. C'est normal que les gens t'admirent. Personnellement, je te trouve très impressionnant. »

Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait pas tellement quand Bea interrompait ses fascinants récits de voyage ou ses dissertations sur l'Amérique pour parler de lui. A chaque fois, il était de plus en plus difficile de le remettre sur le bon sujet.

« Ne fais pas ton modeste, répéta-t-elle, pour la quatrième fois au moins. Je ne cherche pas à te flatter. Je te dis seulement ce que je pense de toi. »

Harry haussa les épaules, évitant son regard. Il se rendait bien compte que Bea l'appréciait beaucoup, un peu trop même, et il s'efforçait de la tenir à distance. Il devinait sans trop de difficultés ce qu'elle voulait : il voyait ses mains s'approcher des siennes, son expression admirative, ses joues roses, ses yeux brillants. Il la trouvait vraiment sympathique mais sa conduite l'embêtait un peu. Il pensa à Ginny, et à ce qu'elle avait dit la première fois qu'il avait mentionné le nom de Bea.

Le nom de Ginny surgissait tout juste dans son esprit quand, au même instant, il repéra sa tête flamboyante fendant la foule. Elle se rapprochait, jouant des coudes pour les rejoindre. Elle finit par arriver devant eux et lança avec légèreté :

« Ah ! Te voilà, Harry ! Je commençais à me demander où tu étais… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en remarquant Bea. Elle l'observa de la tête aux pieds avant de se retourner vers Harry.

« Tu me présentes ? proposa-t-elle d'un ton un peu acide.

— Euh, fit Harry, pris par surprise. Eh bien, oui. Voilà Bea Cassidy, dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Bea, voici Ginny Weasley, ma petite amie. »

Ginny hocha la tête et plissa les yeux.

« Tu es donc la fameuse informatrice d'Harry, dit-elle.

— Oui », répondit Bea.

Ce seul mot suffit à Harry pour sentir, à travers le changement du ton de Bea, une tension nouvelle. Ce « oui » tranchait dans l'air, claquait désagréablement à ses oreilles. Ses entrailles se resserrèrent comme un nœud coulant.

« Harry m'a déjà parlé de toi, fit Ginny. Tu viens des Etats-Unis, il me semble ? »

Harry voulut poser une main tendre sur le haut de son bras pour l'apaiser mais elle l'esquiva. Bea se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« Alors, l'Angleterre, ce n'est pas trop ennuyant ? reprit Ginny. Je veux dire, tu travailles au Ministère, du coup ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— C'est…instructif, répondit lentement Bea, avec prudence. Je dirais même intéressant. Votre pays est à présent au centre de tous les regards, votre Ministre parle de « renaissance » et les derniers communiques de votre gouvernement dégagent de nouveaux axes au niveau de la politique magique mondiale. Je dois l'avouer, je suis même plutôt surprise de la rapidité de votre redressement.

— Intéressant ? releva Ginny. Je vois. Nous ne sommes qu'un sujet d'analyse, bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de vrais gens qui sont morts, ajouta-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

— Non, corrigea fermement Bea. Je m'implique. Aux côtés d'Harry.

— Vraiment ? Je me posais justement cette question…

— Comment ça ? » intervint Harry.

Mais personne ne l'écouta.

« Tu te posais cette question, répéta Bea. Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi ? Oui, ça, c'est une bonne question. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes de te rapprocher d'Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Qu'est-ce que tu _nous _veux ? »

Les intonations de Ginny se firent franchement agressives sur la dernière interrogation et Harry écarquilla les yeux, mal à l'aise devant cette subite incorrection.

« Ginny, souffla-t-il, choqué.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? » répéta Ginny.

Bea fronça les sourcils, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre. Mais elle ne trompait pas Harry. Son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que je veux à Harry ?

— Oui.

— Lui apporter l'aide que je peux apporter, répondit Bea d'un air ennuyé. Je ne vois pas…

— Impossible, coupa Ginny. Tu es la fille d'un ambassadeur, tu bosses pour Willow. Tu n'es pas stupide.

— Je le prends comme un compliment.

— On fait avec ce qu'on a.

— Très drôle. Tu as une autre blague à nous faire partager ?

— Je ne plaisantais pas. Toi, par contre, tu te fous de nous.

— Ginny, glissa Harry.

— Quoi ?

— Ne lui parle pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Sans Bea, il y aurait cet…article dans la Gazette.

— Très juste, approuva Bea, satisfaite. Preuve que je ne suis pas complètement inutile. Merci beaucoup, Harry. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Ginny contrattaqua aussitôt :

« Ah oui ? Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de toi, de tout ça ?

— Non.

— Tant pis, tu le sauras quand même. Je pense que le Ministre cache des choses et que _toi_, tu es de son côté. Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu ne nous délivres pas de vraies informations. J'en conclus que tu veux être bien vue des deux côtés. Avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre, et le fermier, tant qu'on y est. Je me trompe ?

— Oui, intervint rapidement Harry. Pourquoi tu lui dis tout ça ? Arrête, s'il te plaît…

— Je veux qu'elle sache tout le mal que je pense d'elle.

— Ce que tu penses ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua Bea. D'ailleurs, à mon avis, ça n'intéresse pas grand-monde…

— Elle m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses, nous avons eu une longue conversation, assura Harry, lui coupant presque la parole pour éviter le pire. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, si tu veux…Je pourrais te raconter ce qu'il se passe… »

Il réfléchissait à un moyen d'arrêter l'engrenage. Ginny le regardait avec condescendance. Autour d'eux, les invités commençaient à se retourner pour les observer. Harry s'aperçut qu'ils faisaient beaucoup trop de bruit, que leur discussion ressortait comme un néon fluorescent sur l'ambiance feutrée et joyeuse de la fête.

« Une longue conversation, répéta Ginny d'un ton glacial. Ah oui. Je vois.

— Une longue conversation », confirma Bea.

Harry ferma les yeux, conscient que les choses allaient empirer.

« Je lui ai appris tout ce que je savais du gouvernement.

— Une longue conversation ! Tiens, dit encore Ginny, pincée. Et de quoi avez-vous parlé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Et ne me répondez pas de « problèmes politiques » ! Je ne suis pas idiote, je peux comprendre de quoi il s'agit !

— De, dit Harry mais Bea l'interrompit :

— C'est à Harry que j'ai dites ces choses, pas à toi. Si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu lui demanderas.

— Mais ! s'écria Harry, sentant que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus.

— Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de problèmes politiques et de tes manigances avec Willow…

— Je ne manigance rien avec Willow, coupa sèchement Bea.

— Mais bien sûr, et moi, je suis un dragon.

— Oui, une sale dragonne qui surveille ses œufs de peur qu'on les lui vole, rétorqua Bea. Harry et moi passions un bon moment avant que tu ne rappliques.

— Une sale dragonne ! Moi ! Harry ! »

Ginny se tourna vers lui, les poings sur les hanches. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement énervée.

« Elle me racontait les Etats-Unis, répondit-il, n'osant pas trop se mouiller.

— Ah oui. Passionnant, en effet. Et après, on me dit que ça ne me concerne pas, qu'on parlait de politique ! Vous parliez vraiment de politique !

— On en a parlé, assura Harry. Beaucoup. Mais les Etats-Unis…

— Les Etats-Unis ! répéta Ginny. Ron, Hermione et moi, nous parlions de l'Angleterre, c'est très intéressant aussi.

— Peut-être pas autant, risqua Harry, dansant nerveusement d'une jambe sur l'autre.

— Harry, cette fille vient de me traiter de sale dragonne ! Pourquoi on est encore là ? Viens, on y va ! lança tout d'un coup Ginny.

— Un conseil : ça ne sert à rien de l'attacher, dit Bea. Il n'en sera plus que tenté d'aller voir ailleurs.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

— Harry n'est pas ta propriété privée ! Si tu n'arrives pas à le garder amoureux et qu'il préfère passer du temps avec moi qu'avec toi, c'est ton problème, pas le sien, ni le mien, poursuivit Bea, désinvolte.

— Tu es complètement folle ! s'écria Ginny, outrée. Tu t'es regardée ? Avec tes cheveux d'épouvantail et ton gros corps ? Tu es tellement grosse qu'on dirait que les coutures de ta robe vont craquer d'un instant à l'autre ! »

Harry crispa la mâchoire. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, se boucher les oreilles. Tous ses membres tremblaient.

« Oui, allons-y, confirma-t-il. Laisse tomber, tout ça, c'est rien…

— C'est rien ? répéta Ginny d'une voix haut perchée. Tu as passé la moitié de la soirée avec elle ! Avec Ron et Hermione, on t'attendait à table !

— On est tout le temps ensemble, répliqua Harry, alors que je ne vois jamais Bea ! J'avais envie de plus la connaître. Elle nous est d'une précieuse ! Sans elle, j'aurais été calomnié et le Ministre aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il avait raison de me laisser de côté ! Sans elle, nous ne serions pas ici ce soir !

— Et bien ça ne serait pas plus mal ! Je n'aurais pas eu à porter cette robe qui me gratte, ni ces chaussures qui m'empêchent de marcher ! J'ai fait tout ça pour toi, pour t'accompagner à ton foutu Bal de Noël, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un épouvantail à côté d'Harry Potter ! Tu m'as bien dit que ce Bal signifiait que Willow n'avait pas encore le pouvoir de nous écarter définitivement du système et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il fallait y aller ! Mais, finalement, il semblerait que tu t'en fiches pas mal que je sois là ou pas !

— Bien résumé, commenta Bea.

— Toi, ta gueule ! », lui cria Harry, avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Il balançait ses poings fermés d'avant en arrière, il était sur les nerfs.

« Je passais un bon moment avec Bea et, oui, tu as raison, tu es venue tout gâcher ! J'apprenais des choses sur les Etats-Unis, je pensais à d'autres choses et je me renseignais sur le Ministre ! C'est important pour moi de savoir ce qu'il trafique !

— Tu apprenais des versions erronées ! On ne connaît pas cette fille, Harry ! Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que c'est une séductrice de bas étage qui se croit mieux que tout le monde parce qu'elle est en train de te mener en bateau !

— Non, elle ne me mène pas en bateau, on peut lui faire confiance. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me drague qu'elle est malhonnête ! Ce n'est pas un crime, bordel de merde !

— Harry, nous sommes en couple ! Je suis extrêmement tolérante…

— J'ai le droit de te poser des questions ! Qu'est-ce qu'on sait de cette fille ? On ne sait rien ! Et toi, tu te laisses draguer devant une table à desserts pendant des heures !

— Et toi, tu as mis ta langue dans la bouche de Marcus ? Et alors ? Et alors ? » hurla Harry, perdant contrôle.

Les quelques groupes d'invités autour d'eux cessèrent complétement de discuter et les dévisagèrent sans se gêner. Harry tremblait de fureur. Bea semblait partagée entre la déception et la joie. Ginny le fixa sans rien dire, pâle.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

— Tu as très bien entendu », jeta Harry.

Et il détourna les talons avant qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir pleurer. Il savait que ça l'énerverait encore plus.

* * *

Harry avançait à grandes enjambées. Les poings crispés, défiguré par la fureur, la mâchoire serrée. Il avait la gorge entaillée comme s'il avait mangé, englouti de la ferraille. Son cœur battait à lui fracasser les côtes. Il n'entendait pas la neige craquer sous ses pieds il n'entendait rien, rien d'autre que sa tempête intérieure. Le sang lui montait à la tête et il voyait trouble, de grosses taches rouges parsemaient le décor.

Son esprit s'embrasait comme une torche. Les filles. Les filles. Dans les romans, les coupables, c'étaient toujours les garçons. C'étaient toujours _eux_ qui posaient problème, _eux_ qui agissaient comme des bêtes insensibles, _eux _qui faisaient n'importe quoi, couchaient à droite à gauche, et tout était toujours de _leur_ faute. Mais ce n'était pas la réalité. Ce n'était pas du tout la vérité. Les filles se cachaient derrière cette fausse image de gentillesse, de larmes et de pauvre petite chose. Mais Harry, lui, savait depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas vrai. Les filles pouvaient être de vraies coupables. Elles pouvaient être horribles.

Il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs. Il n'avait fait aucune erreur. Il ne regrettait qu'une seule chose : ne pas avoir plaquée Ginny des mois plus tôt. Voire même des années plutôt. Ne jamais être sorti avec elle. Il avait cru qu'elle était intelligente, gentille, attentionnée, il avait cru qu'elle l'aimait. Mais il avait eu tort de lui pardonner. La preuve. Elle l'avait trompé et maintenant, elle venait jouer les jalouses. Semer la tempête, emmerder le monde. La soirée se passait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne.

Bea n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Cette idée déplaisait à Harry parce qu'il n'avait rien contre elle. A part ça. Elle le draguait sous le nez de sa copine. Elle l'avait fait exprès. Elle avait tout fait exprès. Elle avait vu la réaction de Ginny et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche, d'envenimer la situation. C'était bien des trucs de fille, ça, songea Harry avec hargne. Des piques injustes, des tours sournois. Il ne supportait pas. Rien que de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer, il avait envie de vomir.

Il s'arrêta de marcher. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter de penser en même temps. Il était malade. Il marchait depuis presque une heure déjà. Et il ressassait tout le temps les mêmes problèmes, tout le temps les mêmes choses auxquelles il ne pouvait plus rien. Auxquelles il n'avait jamais rien pu, d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas penser à Bea parce qu'il ne voulait pas imaginer ce qu'elle allait faire, si elle allait continuer de le soutenir ou si elle le poursuivre comme une fan hystérique. Il ne voulait pas penser à Ginny parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser au fait qu'il vivait chez elle, qu'il passait les fêtes de Noël chez elle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui dirait, ni ce qu'il dirait à Ron et à Hermione. Il ne savait qu'une seule chose : il voulait que tout ça se termine. Ou que ça n'ait jamais existé.

Il avait les entrailles explosées. Il tremblait. Le froid lui mordait les doigts, lui dévorait les joues. Son esprit s'enflammait, et le feu se propageait, se poursuivait. Il aurait voulu que ça s'arrête. Il voyait les visages de Ginny, de Bea, de Ron se succéder dans sa tête et il avait envie de frapper, frapper quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Mais les rues de Londres étaient désertes : tout le monde réveillonnait au chaud, s'offrait des cadeaux, bien loin du vent glacé, de la colère et de son cerveau embrumé alors il donna un violent coup de poing dans un panneau routier.

« Putain de merde ! »

Il sentit des larmes dévaler sur son visage. Du sang ruissela sur ses doigts. Il était blessé de partout.

* * *

Le parc était vraiment mal éclairé. Les mains de retour dans les poches de sa cape, Harry remontait l'allée principale. De nouveau régulier, son souffle dessinait une fine buée devant ses lèvres. Sa fureur était retombée et il s'efforçait de réfléchir calmement, sans s'énerver.

Il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière et, finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins, il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur. Ça ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, se dit-il, il y avait Marcus entre nous. C'était un trop gros secret. Il expira doucement. Il se sentait encore mal mais il se remettait doucement. Il allait s'en sortir.

En dépit de la protection de ses lunettes, le vent lui piquait les yeux. Il peinait à les garder suffisamment longtemps ouverts pour voir devant lui. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la silhouette au bout de l'allée.

La silhouette du bout de l'allée avançait difficilement, d'un pas mal assuré. Elle était grande, fine, et sombre. Elle était trop loin d'Harry pour que, même une fois qu'il l'ait aperçu, il put dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. En tous cas, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir pour la trouver inquiétante.

Tout de suite, il imagina le pire. Il ne voyait pas qui d'autre qu'un dangereux drogué ou un assassin potentiel pouvait errer dans le parc d'un quartier mal famé, la nuit du vingt-quatre décembre. Une attaque, songea-t-il avec lassitude, c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin ce soir. Dans les profondeurs de sa poche, sa main se posa sur sa baguette magique, parée à toute éventualité. Il s'avança jusqu'au réverbère le plus proche et s'immobilisa sous le faible faisceau lumineux. Il surveilla le moindre mouvement de la silhouette. Il ne sut d'abord pas si elle s'approchait de lui ou si elle poursuivait son chemin dos à lui. Puis ses contours se précisèrent, la démarche étrange se fit plus remarquable, et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Il sortit sa baguette magique, la gardant néanmoins cachée dans sa manche. Il attendit encore, les yeux plissés.

Le rôdeur finit par parvenir à sa hauteur. Il ne le regarda pas, ne le vit sans doute pas. Mais, en dépit du col qui masquait la majeure partie du visage et de la position inhabituelle, Harry, lui, le reconnut.

« Malefoy ? » s'écria-t-il sans y croire.

Malefoy ne cilla même pas à l'appel de son nom. Il continua d'avancer lentement, dansant un peu d'un pied sur l'autre. Il était parcouru de grands frissons et sa peau était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Malefoy ? Tu…Tu vas bien ? »

Harry bondit devant lui et lui saisit brusquement le bras, le forçant à se retourner vers lui. Ses yeux se heurtèrent aussitôt au regard terne de Malefoy. Les bords rougis, les cernes noirs, les vaisseaux sanguins encerclant l'iris, tout trahissait un état inhabituel. Sans s'en apercevoir, Harry enfonça ses ongles dans la manche de la cape de Malefoy.

« Malefoy ? Wouhou ? »

Il agita son autre main devant les pupilles fixes de Malefoy et celui-ci cligna enfin des paupières.

« Ah…Potter…Salut, marmonna-t-il.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi », dit Harry, sincèrement étonné.

Malefoy cligna de nouveau des yeux.

« Non, vraiment, fit Harry. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Malefoy, bourré, drogué, ou les deux à la fois, à la nuit de Noël. Drôle de surprise. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, répéta-t-il.

— Bourré », répéta Drago d'un ton vide.

Puis il sembla se reprendre.

« Non…Non. Je ne suis…pas… bourré. Tu me prends…pour quoi, Potter ? réussit-il à articuler.

— Pour toi-même. C'est-à-dire pour un petit con arrogant, prétentieux, n'apportant aucune valeur aux traditions, qui passe la nuit de Noël dans un parc, complètement défoncé et… »

Harry s'interrompit juste à temps pour s'écarter : Malefoy se pencha sur le côté et vomit sur un gros tas de neige. Puis, les jambes flageolantes, il tomba à genoux devant Harry.

« Waouh, Malefoy. Carrément. »

Tous les sentiments confus d'Harry s'étaient évaporés et, à présent, il se sentait tout à fait réveillé, l'esprit vif, à la recherche de réponses. Il s'accroupit à la hauteur de Malefoy. Il le regarda, avec sa bouche affaissée, ses iris voilés. Il était trop perdu, trop déconcerté pour le haïr.

« Malefoy… »

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Malefoy tressaillait nerveusement, ses lèvres bleuies tremblaient. Il fixait un point inexistant au-dessus de la tête d'Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Malefoy, quel jour on est ?

— …le vingt juin…Oui, le vingt juin…1997.

— Malefoy ! On est à Noël ! 1998 ! »

Harry le secoua, troublé.

« Froid, croassa Malefoy. Trop froid. »

Alors un éclair de génie traversa l'esprit d'Harry. Il se retourna précipitamment, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un jaillir de la nuit. Il ne vit rien et revint à Malefoy. Il attrapa le visage de Malefoy entre ses mains.

« Ils sont _où_ ? » le pressa-t-il.

Malefoy ne répondit pas.

« Malefoy ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

— Qui… ?

— Les Détraqueurs, bordel ! »


	12. Un Noël glacial

**Posté le : **12/12/(20)12 (cette date est trop cool, non ? D'ailleurs, c'est la dernière année du siècle où nous pourrons le faire puisqu'il n'y a que douze mois dans l'année (sans blague)…Rendez-vous en 2101 les lapins !)

**Note (about you & me) : **Bon, je sais. Comme dirait Orelsan, « J'suis en r'tard, tout l'temps, comme cette salope de lapin blanc »…Ok, on fait plus poétique. Mais la vérité est là. Je suis en retard. Comme j'aime bien vous donner des raisons (même si vous vous en foutez probablement), je tiens à préciser que mon retard est dû à toute la partie finale du chapitre que j'ai dû écrire dix fois, sous différents angles, avec différents points de vue, avec différents événements, avant d'arriver à ce résultat…qui est pourtant loin de me satisfaire pleinement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**RAR (guests) :**

**ArtemisSnape :** Hé hé ! Contente que le chapitre 11 t'ait bien plu ! Pour dire la vérité, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de date précise pour la mort de Dumbledore (Wiki Harry Potter, mon ami !)…mais j'imagine qu'on n'est pas si loin du vingt juin ^^ Quant à l'ambiance espionnage, c'est un truc qui me passionne, j'entends donc bien poursuivre un peu dans cette voie…En tous cas, un grand merci à toi pour ton soutien !

**Note (disclaimer) :** _« Un Noël glacial » est le titre du chapitre 16 d' « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé » (tome VI). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses…_

"_OUR DAYS ARE NEVER COMING BACK"_

**[**_**Highway Song**_** - System of a Down]**

* * *

**12**

**Un Noël glacial**

_« Les Détraqueurs, bordel ! »_

Malefoy ne répondit rien. Tremblantes, les mains d'Harry lâchèrent prise. Il scruta les yeux éteints, le visage clos. Il n'aimait pas ça. Une sourde angoisse l'oppressa, dans le bas du ventre. Il tendit l'oreille, un bras toujours tendu vers Malefoy. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule. Il lui semblait que l'air froid apportait une nouvelle odeur. L'odeur putrescente des Détraqueurs. Comme par magie, sa baguette vint se glisser entre ses doigts.

Les questions s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse dans son crâne. A combien de temps remontait l'attaque ? Où avait-elle eu lieu ? Les Détraqueurs étaient-ils très nombreux ? Que faisaient-ils à Londres ? Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec le Bal de Noël du Ministère de la Magie ? Soudain, il crut entendre un craquement et il se retourna vivement vers Malefoy. Une boule de lumière jaillit à l'extrémité de sa baguette.

« Tu as entendu ? demanda-t-il à Malefoy.

— Ce sont ses os, murmura celui-ci. Ses os qui se brisent.

— Bordel, dit Harry. Les os de qui ? » ajouta-t-il, d'une voix plus basse.

Il se rapprocha de Malefoy et promena sa lueur autour d'eux. Son imagination le rendait fou. Il se sentait épié, il avait l'impression que l'odeur de mort se répandait partout, les envahissait. Son regard sauta d'un bout à l'autre du champ lumineux.

« Sa main. Prends sa main. Mourir avec ses victimes. »

Harry dévisagea Malefoy et reposa une main sur son épaule. Il le sentit frissonner sous son contact. Il releva les yeux devant eux.

« Cassons-nous, souffla-t-il, prenant finalement une décision. Cassons-nous maintenant. »

Ses doigts pressèrent le bras de Malefoy. Puis, ils disparurent tous deux dans la nuit.

* * *

En entrant dans le Chaudron Baveur, Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

L'endroit était presque désert et Tom, le vieux barman, s'occupait à ranger son comptoir et ses placards. Deux jeunes sorcières, installées à une petite table ronde, buvaient du chocolat chaud et grignotaient de petites pâtisseries en chuchotant d'un air complice. Mais, même s'il n'y avait personne d'autre, l'endroit dégageait une atmosphère accueillante : d'une voix feutrée, la radio chantait la neige, les présents colorés, et un feu ardent brûlait dans la cheminée. Le gros chat gris de la maison vint même se frotter aux jambes d'Harry. Sans réfléchir, Harry lui ébouriffa le poil et l'animal ronronna.

« Il faut que tu te réchauffes », dit-il ensuite à Malefoy.

Sa main descendit sur son poignet, et il le tira, l'entraîna maladroitement jusqu'à la flambée. Malefoy ne réagit pas lorsqu'il lui arracha sa cape ou lorsqu'il l'assit de force dans un fauteuil. Néanmoins, une fois installé, il releva ses jambes contre son torse et il se mit à fixer les flammes.

Harry gagna le comptoir d'un pas rapide, rougissant sous le poids du regard des deux jeunes sorcières. Il s'obligea à ne pas se retourner vers elles. Il aplatit ses cheveux sur son front, pour ne pas être reconnu grâce à la cicatrice.

« Mr Potter ! s'écria Tom dès qu'il leva la tête de sa vaisselle. Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, retint une grimace. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit Tom penché sur lui, un large sourire édenté traversant son visage meurtri par les années.

« Je viens profiter du calme, répondit Harry, d'un ton un peu amer.

— Ah, on fuit l'agitation du Ministère, hein ! s'écria encore Tom. Je comprends ça, ouais, je comprends. Moi-même, j'aime pas quand il y a trop de bruits. Et votre ami, vu comment il…, enfin passons, dit Tom en regardant Malefoy, mais ça ne doit pas lui faire trop de bien, la musique forte, dans son état. En tous cas, vous avez eu raison de venir, vous serez bien ici.

— Merci, fit Harry en hochant la tête.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

— Deux thés et…euh... »

Harry lança un bref coup d'œil à Malefoy, recroquevillé sur le fauteuil. Le souvenir de Remus Lupin lui étreignit le cœur.

« Vous auriez du chocolat à croquer, s'il vous plaît ?

— Bien entendu, Mr Potter. Je vous en apporte deux tablettes tout de suite.

— Merci bien.

— C'est un plaisir, Mr Potter. »

Harry retourna vers la cheminée. A son passage devant les jeunes sorcières, la plus petite gloussa. L'autre leva la tête vers Harry, lui adressa un léger sourire, les joues toutes empourprées. Harry fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Il s'assit dans le siège à côté de Malefoy et croisa les jambes, posant les mains sur ses genoux.

« Je t'ai commandé du chocolat, chuchota-t-il, penché en avant. C'est très efficace pour les effets des Détraqueurs. Ça devrait aller. »

Malefoy ne dit rien. Il fixait toujours les flammes. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il pensait ou s'il était encore sous le choc. Tom leur apporta leurs commandes avec une petite courbette. Harry posa le plateau sur une petite table basse, qu'il tira entre eux deux. Malefoy grelottait toujours trop pour qu'on lui confie la moindre tasse.

Harry s'occupa la bouche avec un morceau de chocolat et les doigts avec le papier d'emballage. Son esprit, lui, s'emplissait de plus en plus d'interrogations il n'osait cependant pas les poser. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait en cet instant dans la tête de Malefoy. Il n'avait néanmoins pas besoin de poser la question pour deviner quels souvenirs éveillait chez lui la présence des Détraqueurs. La mort de Dumbledore, le vingt juin 1997. Voldemort. Les Mangemorts. La guerre.

Il éprouvait un fort sentiment de honte. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé face à Malefoy depuis la soirée d'Halloween, tous les coups qui avaient suivi s'étant joués par derrière, et tous ces éléments ne faisaient qu'empirer la situation. Il se trémoussait sur son siège, mal à l'aise dans le silence ouaté de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

Quand il les releva finalement pour se saisir de sa tasse de thé, il croisa le regard glacé de Malefoy et, malgré lui, il sursauta.

« Dis…Potter », commença Malefoy.

Il avait la voix comme enrouée, plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Tu as dit qu'on était…un jour….

— On est le vingt-cinq décembre 1998, répéta Harry. C'est Noël. »

Cette question lui donnait la chair de poule et il réprima un frisson.

« Mhm », dit Malefoy.

Il se massa les tempes avant de prendre sa propre tasse de thé, qu'il porta à ses lèvres d'un geste mal assuré. Il but une longue gorgée. Ensuite, il marmonna entre ses dents :

« Merci. »

Harry aurait aussi bien pût rêver cependant il devinait à l'expression désagréable de Malefoy que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Hum…Je t'en prie », répondit-il, un peu surpris.

Il attendit une seconde puis il ajouta :

« Tu te sens mieux ?

— Mhm. Ne fais pas comme si ça t'intéressait vraiment, glissa Malefoy.

— Ok, tu te sens mieux. »

Harry marqua une nouvelle pause, retenant un soupir.

« Tu devrais manger du chocolat quand même.

— Non.

— Comme ça te chante », grimaça Harry en cassant un nouveau carré de la tablette.

Bizarrement, il préférait le Malefoy silencieux.

« Alors…Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? reprit-il à voix basse.

— C'est pas tes affaires », grommela Malefoy.

Il se passa lentement une main dans les cheveux. Il était véritablement épuisé. Harry hésitait à renoncer mais, maintenant que Malefoy articulait des choses à peu près cohérentes, il estimait qu'il se devait d'obtenir la vérité.

« Je crois que c'est les affaires de tout le monde si des Détraqueurs se baladent en ville.

— Les Détraqueurs, souffla Malefoy, ne se baladent pas en ville. Tranquille, chien de garde Potter. Nos braves concitoyens…peuvent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles.

— Comment ça ? Comment tu les as vus alors ? interrogea rapidement Harry.

— On s'est croisés à un club de rencontres amoureuses, répondit Malefoy, basculant la tête en arrière.

— Sans rire.

— Sous leurs capes, ils sont très sexy et je… »

Malefoy n'alla pas au bout de sa blague. Il se frotta les yeux, réprima un frisson.

« Je vais très bien, Super Potter. Tu peux dégager.

— Je ne crois pas, répondit lentement Harry. Surtout qu'il y a cinq minutes, tu me demandais quel jour on était.

— Les Détraqueurs m'ont fait sauter quelques informations. Fort heureusement, seules les moins importantes ont momentanément disparu. Les notions vitales, telles que « Potter est un crétin », elles, sont restées.

— Le jour, ce n'est pas important ? nota Harry. Tu sais que c'est Noël, aujourd'hui ? » rappela-t-il.

De nouveau, il frissonna.

« Tu viens de me le dire, je ne suis pas encore sénile… Mais Noël, je m'en branle. »

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il considéra Malefoy d'un œil indulgent. Malefoy détraqué, pensa-t-il.

« Prends du chocolat, répéta-t-il. Tu ne dirais pas ça dans ton état normal. C'est l'influence des Détraqueurs. Ils sont vraiment horribles. Prends donc du chocolat.

— Je dirais exactement la même chose, rétorqua Malefoy avec brusquerie. Si ça ne te plaît pas, dégage. Et même si ça te plaît, dégage, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

— Je ne peux pas partir, dit Harry d'un ton las. Je dois rester.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, le truc du héros... J'ai un peu tendance à l'oublier, tu vois, moi, ça me parle pas trop, les codes des gentils…Règle numéro une : aide ton prochain. Règle numéro deux : ne laisse pas ton prochain seul après sauvetage et particulièrement la nuit de Noël. Et cætera. »

Malefoy reporta son attention sur les flammes. Son regard s'était durci.

« Tu peux dégager quand même. Les règles, c'est rien d'autre que des non-dits entre certaines personnes. Moi, je m'en fiche que tu les respectes ou pas.

— Tu es toujours furieux à cause d'Halloween ? demanda tout à coup Harry.

— Halloween ?

— Oui, tu sais, quand j'ai découvert…Que Ginny me trompait avec Marcus, lâcha-t-il.

— Tu l'as découvert ? » dit Malefoy, papillonnant des paupières.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de thé et la reposa lentement sur le plateau. Il s'étira avant de s'enrouler de nouveau sur lui-même.

« Eh bien, fit Harry, déconcerté par la question, oui…Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu es venu me voir, tu voulais m'aider, je crois, mais je t'ai dit de dégager…C'est à cause de ça ?

— Non. J'avais oublié que tu l'avais découvert, dit Malefoy. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si cette découverte avait changé quoi que ce soit.

— Elle aurait dû.

— Vraiment…, dit Malefoy, l'air très peu intéressé.

— Oui, elle aurait dû. Et c'est en train de changer, lança Harry, d'une voix plus assurée. Elle est en train de tout changer dans ma vie. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici.

— Passionnant.

— Si tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé, je dégage, tenta Harry, épris d'une nouvelle idée.

— Du chantage maintenant, commenta tristement Malefoy. Tu me déçois, Potter. »

Il se retourna vers lui. Harry soutint les lames glacées de ses yeux.

« Tu n'es pas capable de dégager. C'est ça le problème avec toi. Tu as trop de _pitié, _murmura Malefoy. La _pitié._ C'est dégueulasse. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

— Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, protesta Harry. Surtout pas ! »

Mais il mentait. Il le savait très bien et il savait que Malefoy le savait aussi. Il prit une gorgée brûlante de thé. Toute cette _pitié_, comme disait Malefoy, le saisissait aux entrailles, le mettait mal à l'aise. Ses pensées se tortillaient, s'entortillaient comme des serpents.

« Ok, reprit-il calmement. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire ce que tu faisais avec les Détraqueurs ?

— Parce que, répondit Malefoy d'un ton fatigué.

— Splendide argumentation.

— On n'est pas potes, Potter. Je n'ai pas à te dire quoi que ce soit.

— Non, on n'est pas potes », répéta Harry.

Il se souvint à temps de ce que lui avait dit Kenledge.

« Je te déteste, ajouta-t-il.

— Moi aussi, Potter. Alors dégage.

— Pas avant que tu m'aies raconté cette histoire de Détraqueurs. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient à Londres ?

— Mais putain, Potter, tu ne comprends rien ! »

Malefoy reposa brutalement sa tasse sur le plateau.

« Tu ne comprends rien, répéta-t-il dans un chuchotement furieux. Les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas à Londres. Tu vois ? Ils étaient chez eux. A Azkaban. Je n'étais pas à Londres. J'étais à Azkaban. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'était la veille de ta putain de fête de Noël, bordel. Les visites sont interdites le jour même, à cause de leurs conneries de personnel et de réunions de famille des employés, alors j'y suis allé la veille. Tu sais comment ça se passe à Azkaban ? Tu remets ta baguette à l'entrée et un guide t'accompagne vers les gens que tu dois visiter. Il produit un Patronus pour vous protéger tous les deux le temps que tu rejoignes la cellule que tu viens voir. Là, le Patronus vous protège tous pendant trente minutes. Tu peux parler avec tes proches, s'ils comprennent ce que tu leur dis, s'il ne sont pas devenus fous. Après, tu dois partir. Mais il n'y avait pas de guide pour moi. Tu comprends ? Pas de guide. Mais si tu déposes ta baguette, tu peux entrer. Alors, sans guide, sans baguette, sans Patronus, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? Bah tu vas voir tes parents mais tu te perds dans les couloirs sans lumière, tu t'égares dans tes pires souvenirs, tu retrouves tes vieux cauchemars. Tu revis les pires moments, tu refais les choses les plus horribles que tu as faites, tu répètes et répètes les mêmes erreurs. Alors tu ne fêtes pas Noël, tu partages ton toit avec Voldemort tu n'offres pas de beaux cadeaux dorés, tu prépares des présents empoisonnés tu n'es pas heureux, tu te meurs d'angoisse, pétri de regrets. Et, finalement, tu ne te rappelles même plus comment sortir de cet endroit, parce que tu perds la tête, parce que t'es avalé tout cru par le reste, et la culpabilité qui te ronge, te dévore depuis l'intérieur. Parce que ceux qui survivent à Azkaban, c'est les innocents, Potter. Les innocents comme ton putain de parrain, Potter, ou comme toi. »

Malefoy s'arrêta. Harry le fixa, pétrifié. Il resta un long moment, sans rien entendre. Ni les craquements du bois dans la cheminée, ni les chansons de la radio ne parvinrent à ses oreilles. Puis il se redressa. Il se passa une main sur le font, attrapa la plaquette de chocolat et la tendit à Malefoy.

« Fais-moi plaisir, bouffe ce truc.

— Potter, épargne-moi tes conneries. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai passé une bonne partie de ma journée enfermé dans une prison que j'ai viré tapette.

— Aucun rapport avec mon chocolat.

— Vraiment ? ricana Malefoy. Pourtant, j'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y avait que les pédés et leur potes pour se bourrer de chocolat après une attaque de Détraqueurs…D'accord, je t'ai avoué que j'avais pas passé une super journée. Mais je tiens le choc. Retourne t'apitoyer sur mon sort dans ta niche.

— Non. Tu ne tiens pas le choc du tout. C'est pour ça que tu me jettes des insultes, des propos homophobes, des « dégage » plus que nécessaire. Tu te défoules sur moi. C'est ce qu'on fait depuis des mois. On se défoule l'un sur l'autre et ça commence à…

— N'importe quoi, le coupa Malefoy. N'importe quoi. Tu rêves, Potter.

— Sans blague ?

— J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Tu me prends pour une… ? »

Malefoy serra plus fort les jambes contre son torse, sans pour autant quitter Harry de son regard cerclé de rouge. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

« Pourquoi tu remets toujours Dean et Seamus dans la conversation ? demanda Harry aussi doucement que possible.

— Parce que ça t'énerve.

— Oui, ça m'énerve, admit Harry. Ce sont mes amis. Pourquoi tant de haine ? »

Il essaya de conserver une attitude responsable cependant Malefoy ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Bien au contraire.

« Hum, dit lentement Malefoy. Parce que ce sont tes amis. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Et aussi parce qu'ils sont dégoûtants, ajouta Malefoy. Tu savais que Dean, pour le cours d'Ecriture, composait un recueil de poèmes d'amour ? C'est à crever la bouche ouverte devant de mièvrerie et de gay-té…

— Ok. C'est bon », coupa Harry.

Il serra les dents.

« Hein ? marmonna Malefoy, un peu perdu.

— Tu as gagné. Tu as rempli ta part du marché. Je dégage », dit Harry.

Il bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa sa cape, qui reposait sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il se retourna vers Malefoy et claqua deux fois ses mains l'une contre l'autre d'un air sarcastique.

« Bravo, Malefoy. »

Il enfila sa cape, noua son écharpe.

« Attends…Sérieusement ? » fit Malefoy en se redressant sur son fauteuil.

Il semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus ancré dans la réalité.

« Sérieusement.

— Pour une histoire de pédés ?

— Malefoy, si tu avais écouté un minimum, tu saurais qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça, répondit Harry. Je te laisse à ton orgueil et à tes conneries. J'essayais d'être sympa, pour une fois. Je voulais t'aider un peu. Je ne comprends peut-être pas tout mais je ne suis pas con au point de ne pas voir que c'est une période difficile pour toi. Je voulais t'aider un peu, répéta-t-il. Mais tu ne laisses jamais personne t'aider. Ce n'est pas de la _pitié_ mal placée, si c'est ce qui te fait peur. »

Il attacha sa cape, sortit son porte-monnaie et déposa un Gallion sur le plateau, pour les consommations.

« Profite bien du thé, ajouta-t-il, et laisse la monnaie à Tom, pour Noël. Oh, et puis merde. Récupère-la pour toi, tant qu'on y est. Je sais que tu vas le faire, pour m'emmerder. Mais j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Sur ces mots, Harry se détourna et quitta le bar.

Dehors, il faisait plus froid que jamais. Harry se sentit aussitôt beaucoup plus calme.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il commença lentement à remonter la rue. Il n'était vraiment pas pressé de retourner au Terrier, d'y subir les reproches de Ginny ou de Ron. En même temps, il ne pourrait pas les fuir éternellement. Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà presque deux heures du matin. Il était bel et bien l'heure de rentrer. Il soupira et un nuage de buée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

« Attends ! lança Malefoy derrière lui. Potter ! »

Harry recula de quelques pas, sans se retourner. Quand il le fit, il se retrouva face à Malefoy. Celui-ci, en pull, frissonnait. Il avait le visage renfrogné, affichant ouvertement son mécontentement.

« Un jour, je te le ferais payer, Potter. Même si je ne tombe pas malade.

— Tu pouvais prendre ta cape, fit remarquer Harry.

— Tu en aurais profité pour…, commença Malefoy. Oh, rien. »

Il souffla dans ses paumes pour se réchauffer.

« Mais merci…Quand même. Tu as été un peu moins nul que d'habitude.

— Je t'en prie, répondit gravement Harry. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

Malefoy lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ok. Je n'ai rien dit. On oublie la trêve de Noël.

— La trêve de Noël, dit Malefoy.

— Hum.

— Ouais, on oublie », confirma Malefoy.

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Une trêve de Noël, soupira-t-il. Tu délires, Potter. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir…Thomas et Finnigan forment un couple ravissant. La belette est quelqu'un de sympathique. Granger n'est pas qu'une intello à dents de lapin et ta copine n'est pas une pauvre petite pétasse », dit-il rapidement, mangeant la moitié des mots.

Harry étouffa un rire et Malefoy baissa les yeux. Il balança son poids sur son autre pied. Puis, enfin, il eut un léger sourire.

« Bon, alors…Tu reviens finir ta tasse ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il regarda Malefoy et secoua lentement la tête.

« Non, marmonna-t-il. Je crois qu'il faut que je rentre. Ils vont s'inquiéter, sinon.

— Ouais, je vois », dit Malefoy.

De nouveau, Harry eut un peu pitié de lui. Mais il avait largement rempli sa part du contrat…Il allait bien…Il s'était remis des Détraqueurs…Harry pouvait partir la conscience tranquille. Il eut envie de lui redemander si tout allait bien mais il n'osa pas. Il savait quelle réponse il obtiendrait.

« Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Je retourne finir mon thé, répondit Malefoy d'un ton qui se voulait léger. Avec le Gallion, je peux même prendre un autre. Aux frais de Sa Majesté Potter, s'il vous plaît », acheva-t-il, sarcastique.

Il fit une grimace en prononçant le nom d'Harry puis il se détourna et revint sur le pas de la porte du Chaudron Baveur.

« Joyeux Noël ! dit Harry, le cœur serré.

— Va te faire foutre, Potter » répondit Malefoy.

Dans les épaisseurs de son écharpe, Harry esquissa un sourire.

* * *

Il transplana précisément sur la dernière marche du perron du Terrier. Il fouilla ses poches, trouva sa clef et, à la lueur de sa baguette, dénicha le trou de la serrure. Il tourna les trois tours avant de pousser la porte. Il se glissa à l'intérieur, ombre furtive.

Il se déshabilla silencieusement, accrochant proprement sa cape au porte-manteau, rangeant ses chaussures à leur place habituelle.

« Ah, tu es rentré », dit soudain une voix.

Harry fit un bond et se tourna brusquement, la baguette pointée devant lui. Ron apparut dans l'encadrement de la cuisine. Dans la petite pièce, derrière lui, une seule bougie éclairait la table. Tout semblait désert.

« Hum, dit Harry, gêné. Oui. »

Il laissa retomber son bras et se redressa mais Ron lui paraissait subitement très impressionnant, même s'il portait toujours ses beaux habits de soirée, désormais tout froissés.

« Vous…hum… »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, oublia ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Vous êtes rentrés depuis longtemps ?

— Nous…Nous avons dû quitter le Ministère très peu de temps après ton départ, dit Ron.

— Oh », dit Harry.

Ron l'examinait des pieds à la tête, les yeux perçants, les sourcils froncés. Harry avait l'impression d'être tout nu devant un parfait étranger. Il ne fit plus un geste.

« Ginny n'était pas…, ajouta Ron. Enfin. Elle se sentait trop mal », conclut-il.

Harry ne dit rien.

« C'est fini, n'est-ce pas, dit Ron. Entre elle et toi. C'est fini. »

Harry ferma les paupières. Son cœur, moulé de plomb, l'entraînait vers le bas, et il oscillait d'avant en arrière, tel un pantin mécanique. Il se sentait bête et triste. Il avait tellement aimé Ginny. Il se rappelait les premiers jours, nimbés de tant de lumière qu'ils en devenaient irréels. Toutes ces choses, tellement clichées.

« Je le sais, Harry. On le sait tous.

— Et elle est où ? demanda Harry, la gorge sèche.

— Dans sa chambre.

— Elle pleure ? »

Harry regretta aussitôt ses paroles et voulut fuir le regard de Ron. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à regarder. Ron hocha la tête et Harry l'imagina, sa petite silhouette rousse, blottie sous les couvertures, sanglotant, hoquetant. Son cœur de plomb l'empoisonnait lentement. Il observa Ron. Il avait envie de dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas souhaité que les choses se passent ainsi, mais il était incapable de parler, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste d'excuse. Il attendait. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Une sentence, peut-être. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit.

Le silence était lourd. Il lui courbait l'échine.

Harry ne pouvait pas lire le regard de Ron. Il y voyait trop de choses, ou bien pas suffisamment.

« Ginny t'a trompé », dit tout à coup Ron.

C'était une affirmation, aussi Harry ne répondit pas.

« Ce n'était pas…bien. Tu aurais dû lui en parler. Ou m'en parler. Ou en parler à quelqu'un. N'importe qui aurait pu t'aider. »

Harry hocha la tête. « N'importe qui » se répéta en écho dans son crâne. Il songea à Malefoy.

« N'importe qui t'aurait donné le même conseil.

— Quel conseil ? » demanda Harry.

Il déglutit bruyamment, sans lâcher Ron des yeux. Son cœur de plomb lui fracassait les côtes comme une pluie de balles en métal.

« Je n'ai pas envie de le dire moi-même, dit Ron.

— Alors ne le dis pas, répondit nerveusement Harry.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi simple. »

Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Harry avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Du silence, du froid. Il se sentait congelé à l'intérieur.

« Harry, tu peux me promettre que ce que je vais te dire restera entre nous ? »

Harry cligna des paupières.

« Oui.

— Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Harry le considéra un instant.

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… »

Il s'interrompit. Puis, soudain, il s'approcha d'Harry et l'étreignit. Sa joue calée contre son épaule, ses mains serrées dans son dos. Il se recula ensuite, mal à l'aise. Harry demeura perplexe, les bras ballants.

« Je… », commença Ron.

Mais Harry avait compris alors il se tut. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent face à face dans la petite pièce, enveloppés dans la semi-pénombre. Harry tremblait.

« J'ai cru que tu allais partir, dit Ron. Récupérer tes affaires par la magie, et disparaître. Rejoindre Poudlard, vivre au Square Grimmaurd, ou je ne sais pas.

— Je n'y avais même pas songé, répondit Harry.

— Ah, fit Ron, visiblement soulagé. Tant mieux. »

Harry sentit alors le poids s'ôter de sa poitrine et il respira plus librement. L'air qu'il inspira lui paraissait soudain meilleur que jamais il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit le visage de Ron, tout près du sien. Ses taches de rousseur, son grand nez. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés plus de quelques heures, ils ne s'étaient même pas fâchés, mais il eut le sentiment de revenir d'un long voyage. Il laissa échapper un sourire.

« Tant mieux, répéta-t-il.

— Ouais, tant mieux », dit Ron.

Puis il reprit, lentement :

« Et…alors ? Où es-tu parti ?

— Oh, répondit Harry, c'est une longue histoire…Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai rencontré. »

* * *

Etendu sur son lit, le corps blessé d'anxiété, Harry fixait le plafond quand le réveil sonna enfin. Il vibra même si fort qu'il s'écrouler la pile instable des BDs défraîchies sur laquelle il était posé. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit la main de Ron se glisser hors de couvertures, tâtonner au sol telle une araignée albinos et aveugle. Ses cinq pattes se refermèrent sur l'appareil, en pressèrent maladroitement l'un des boutons. Mauvaise pioche, pensa Harry, grimaçant, lorsque le volume de l'alarme doubla. Ron appuya précipitamment sur un autre bouton mais le réveil se mit à hurler :

« Debout, faignant ! Debout, c'est l'heure !

— Oh, merde ! » gémit Ron sous son oreiller.

Sa main balança alors le réveil contre le mur et celui-ci éclata en une multitude de pièces mécaniques dans un bruit de ferraille. Les recommandations se poursuivirent cependant d'une voix de plus en plus stridente :

« Eh oh ! Ta Maman ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas casser les objets ? Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, tu vas être en retard ! Allez, hop, hop ! On se secoue ! Debout, faignant ! Debout, c'est l'heure ! Si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, tu vas être…

— _Silencio_ ! »

Il y eut alors un brusque _bang !_ puis un agréable silence retomba sur la pièce. Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement. Harry, lui, put retourner à sa contemplation du plafond.

Il se passa encore une minute ou deux avant qu'un froissement de draps n'indique le lever de Ron. Le parquet craqua doucement à son passage devant le matelas d'Harry.

« Je vais me préparer, dit-il. Tu devrais te lever aussi. J'imagine que Maman va _encore_ nous prendre pour ses elfes de maison jusqu'à l'arrivée des invités et j'aimerais bien qu'on parle un peu à Hermione avant. »

Harry ne répondit rien, gardant les yeux fixes. Son cœur bourdonnait dans ses oreilles. Il attendit que Ron quitte la pièce, referme la porte. Ensuite, il reprit le cours de ses pensées.

S'il était couché depuis près de six heures, il doutait d'en avoir dormi plus de deux. Les événements de la nuit lui avaient donné bien trop de matière à réfléchir et à s'angoisser pour qu'il puisse fermer l'œil. La fatigue s'ajoutant à ses tourments, il lui semblait que ses ennuis s'aggravaient au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et la violente tempête qui rugissait sous son crâne l'épuisait tant moralement que physiquement.

D'abord, rien que le fait de sortir de cette chambre lui posait des problèmes. Il lui suffisait de s'imaginer prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Ginny pour que son estomac se noue. Pouvait-il vraiment _vivre _auprès d'elle pendant encore une semaine ? Il l'entendait presque encore crier comme si elle était en face de lui.

Et puis rester au Terrier signifiait également vivre chez les Weasley. D'après ce que Ron lui avait dit, à leur retour du Ministère, Ginny avait finalement confié toute l'histoire à sa mère, sous les yeux écarquillés de son frère et d'Hermione. Harry ne parvenait pas à déterminer si c'était plutôt une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle que cette histoire soit connue de tous. D'un côté, cela lui évitait d'avoir à annoncer lui-même leur rupture. Il estimait n'avoir rien à se reprocher de plus, Ginny venait de mettre fin à des mois de tracasseries internes sur ce secret pesant. D'un autre point de vue, l'idée de passer Noël en compagnie de la famille de son ex petite amie infidèle n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il se demandait si on allait faire mine de rien, échanger des regards apitoyés sur son dos ou bien prendre le dragon par les cornes et le harceler de questions.

Enfin, comme si tout ça n'était pas suffisamment compliqué, il y avait le problème Béa Cassady. Elle s'était comportée de manière tout à fait égoïste, et il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ça. Il estimait que, de toute façon, il aurait eu encore plus de mal à gérer la situation s'il était resté poli avec elle. Il ne regrettait pas son comportement, ce qu'il ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter des conséquences. Il devait bien s'avouer qu'elle l'avait un peu affolé, avec ses histoires d'espionnage et de complots, et il n'arrivait plus à voir comment il pourrait s'extirper de tout ça sans son aide.

Il songea qu'il aurait bien aimé pouvoir rester toute la journée, et même un bon mois, enfermé dans la chambre de Ron, à attendre que le temps se passe, à laisser les choses s'arranger sans lui. Il se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait encore inventé de sac poubelle pour les problèmes. On y jetterait tous les ennuis du monde et les Eboueurs du Malheur, avec leurs gros camions noirs, viendraient les ramasser. Ils seraient alors acheminés quelque part, Harry ignorait où précisément, et recyclés en miracles.

« Harry ? »

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir la porte s'entrebâiller. La silhouette d'Hermione se faufila dans la chambre, repoussant doucement le battant derrière elle. Elle pressa l'interrupteur et Harry eut l'impression qu'un soleil miniature explosait dans la chambre. Il referma précipitamment les yeux et se laissa retomber lourdement sur son matelas.

« Désolée », s'excusa Hermione.

Il l'entendit s'avancer jusqu'à lui, relever les couvertures du lit de Ron et s'asseoir dessus. Harry se frotta les paupières avec énergie et compta jusqu'à dix avant d'oser les rouvrir. Il se retourna mollement. Il constata alors qu'elle était déjà toute habillée, coiffée, maquillée.

« Attends…Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il, rajustant rapidement sa position.

— Pas de panique, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire, il n'est que huit heures. C'est juste que…Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis levée tôt…Je me faisais du souci pour toi.

— Il ne fallait pas. Désolé.

— Je voulais rester à t'attendre, avec Ron, dit-elle, sans lui prêter attention, mais Mrs Weasley m'a demandé d'accompagner Ginny. Tu as eu le temps de parler avec Ron ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Très peu. Il m'a dit que Ginny vous avait tout raconté ; je lui ai parlé d'un truc qui s'est passé cette nuit…

— Il va falloir qu'on discute de Bea Cassidy, aussi », ajouta Hermione d'une voix ferme.

Harry acquiesça en silence, triturant nerveusement les manches de son pyjama.

« Ginny…

— Elle s'est endormie. Elle a sangloté toute la nuit. »

Hermione marqua une pause, sonda Harry en profondeur. D'un geste furtif, comme pour se cacher, échapper à son regard inquisiteur, il se frotta les joues des poings.

« Je suis vraiment…tellement…désolée.

— Tu n'y es pour rien, marmonna Harry, d'un ton éteint.

— Je sais bien mais ça me rend…triste. Je ne me doutais de rien. Tout paraissait tellement…parfait depuis les dernières vacances.

— C'était parfait parce que ce n'était pas vrai. Je jouais la comédie et elle aussi. Depuis le début, tout ça ressemble trop à un mauvais film romantique pour que ça finisse bien, rétorqua Harry, rempli d'amertume. Et le scénario s'est déroulé comme prévu : tromperies, secrets, hypocrisies et petits mensonges bien dégoûtants.

— Et l'amour, précisa Hermione, d'une voix douce.

— Et l'amour », répéta Harry.

Il fixa Hermione, sans ciller. Il sentait les coins de ses yeux s'humidifier. Malgré lui, il renifla. Il détendit ensuite ses muscles et s'assit en tailleur sur le bord de son matelas.

« Cette nuit, j'ai parlé à Ron de ce qu'il s'est passé après le Ministère, dit-il, pour changer de conversation.

— Où es-tu allé ? demanda Hermione, soucieuse.

— Ce n'est pas où qui compte, répondit Harry, c'est qui… »

Devant son air interrogatif, il se hâta de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Malefoy.

* * *

« Et…qu'a dit Ron ?

— Qu'a dit Ron sur quel sujet ? »

Harry achevait tout juste son récit lorsque Ron revint dans la chambre, vêtu d'une nouvelle tenue de soirée. Il accrocha sa serviette au portant et vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Harry répondit le premier.

« Je lui parlais de Malefoy.

— Encore ? s'écria Ron. Moi, en tous cas, je ne veux plus entendre prononcer ce nom ! »

Hermione et Harry le regardèrent avec la même expression de surprise.

« Oh, c'est bon ! lança-t-il vivement. C'est juste que toutes ces histoires…Je commence presque à éprouver de la _sympathie_ pour lui… »

Harry manqua de s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

« Comment ça ? Tu ne lui parles jamais !

— Peut-être mais ça ne t'empêche pas, toi, de nous en parler ! Malefoy comme si, Malefoy comme ça, Malefoy me fait presque _pitié_…

— Parce que c'est la vérité, l'interrompit Harry. Il me fait _pitié_. La guerre pour les perdants, c'est encore pire, surtout quand ils savent qu'ils ont fait erreur. »

Ron grimaça.

« Mais pourquoi ça te touche à ce point ? grommela-t-il. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort !

— Ce n'est pas de sa faute non plus, rétorqua Harry. Et ça, c'est ce que personne ne veut entendre.

— Même pas lui, Harry, intervint doucement Hermione. Malefoy ne veut sûrement pas que tu le prennes comme ça juste parce que tu n'as rien pu faire aux procès…

— Ouais, je n'ai rien pu faire aux procès, fit Harry, merci de me le rappeler. Ce pays ne s'améliore décidément pas.

— Justement, tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de te préoccuper _en plus_ du bien-être de tout le monde…Je crois que tu, commença Ron.

— Que j'ai le syndrome du héros ? ironisa Harry. Ouais, je suis au courant. Le goût de risque et la passion de la reconnaissance me poussent à…

— Je n'allais pas du tout dire ça ! protesta Ron. Je voulais dire que tu devrais arrêter de culpabiliser. »

Le silence tomba tout d'un coup sur eux. Harry écarquilla les yeux, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu le dernier mot de Ron.

« Culpabiliser ? répéta-t-il, sans comprendre.

— La guerre est finie les procès sont terminés Willow est au pouvoir. On ne fera revenir personne, on ne retournera pas dans le passé changer les choses. Ça ne sert à rien de fouiller dans les cendres, tout ce qu'on risque d'y gagner, c'est de s'y brûler. Malefoy a fait de mauvaises choses. Ils ont fait de mauvaises choses. Ça ne sert à rien d'être furieux parce que c'est arrivé, pourquoi c'est arrivé, comment on aurait pu éviter tout ça. C'est arrivé comme ça. Tu étais d'un côté, Malefoy de l'autre. Et Kenledge n'avait pas tort, conclut Hermione. C'est ton pire ennemi depuis des années et, c'est triste à dire, mais si quelqu'un doit l'aider, ça ne sera pas toi. Il y a des choses que même la guerre ne peut pas changer. »

Ron hocha gravement la tête. Harry resta immobile.

« Alors, reprit Hermione avec douceur, j'avais une autre question... Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Bea, hier soir ?

— A part flirter, bien sûr », dit Ron.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« _Elle_ flirtait, pas moi. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, et Harry s'empressa de répondre à la première question.

« On a parlé…de Willow, des Langues de Plomb…Finalement, je n'ai pas appris tant de choses sur tout ça, admit-il, à regret. Willow charge les Langues de Plomb d'obtenir des informations sur moi, pour me faire tomber. Mais ça, on le savait déjà. Tout ce qui compte, c'est pourquoi, et pour l'instant, le mystère reste entier. Et il risque de le rester, ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

— Pourquoi ?

— Bea a été un peu prise dans notre conversation, à Ginny et moi, et j'ai été assez sec…A vrai dire, elle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses ! se défendit-il devant le regard de Ron. Elle continuait de me draguer, même si elle voyait parfaitement ce qui se passait avec Ginny. »

Il se tourna vers Hermione :

« Je pense lui envoyer une lettre…Pour mettre les choses au clair. On pourrait vraiment avoir besoin d'elle dans les mois à venir…

— Je ne sais pas, souffla Hermione, pensive. J'imagine que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de garder contact avec le Ministère…Mais il vaut mieux éviter que Ginny s'en aperçoive. »

Ron soupira, les bras croisés, l'air résigné, et Harry hocha la tête. Loin de l'avoir déchargé de ses interrogations, cette conversation n'avait fait qu'assombrir sa vision de la situation.

Alors qu'ils demeuraient ainsi, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, la porte de la chambre pivotait de nouveau sur ses gonds et la tête ronde de Mrs Weasley apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Elle avait les traits tirés par la fatigue.

« Ron, Harry, vous êtes bientôt prêts ? On aura bien besoin de vous pour préparer la fête. Les invités arrivent dès onze heures et je voudrais que la table soit mise à temps. »

Elle forçait sur sa voix pour paraître enthousiaste mais Harry voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il baissa la tête, n'osant pas la regarder.

« On arrive aussi vite que possible, Mrs Weasley », répondit-il cependant.

Elle acquiesça en silence et, alors qu'elle refermait la porte, Harry sentit un poids invisible s'abattre lourdement sur sa poitrine.

* * *

Il était déjà dix-huit heures et le silence recouvrait la pièce comme un couvercle.

Face à la fenêtre et dos au salon, George contemplait la nuit, qui s'étendait lentement. Il tenait entre ses mains son tout nouveau chapeau, cadeau de Percy et Audrey. Il paraissait cependant l'avoir oublié. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, disparu dans ses songes.

Fleur, Percy et Audrey occupaient le canapé. Ils se regardaient, échangeaient des hochements de tête on aurait presque dit qu'ils partageaient une agréable conversation. Pourtant, leurs lèvres ne remuaient pas. Pas un mot ne leur échappait.

Hermione, blottie dans un fauteuil en rotin, était plongée dans une nouvelle lecture. Néanmoins elle n'avançait pas très vite, demeurait trop longtemps sur la même page. Mr Weasley sirotait une tasse de tisane, l'esprit ailleurs. La fatigue affaissait ses traits. Ron, lui, allongé sur le tapis, jouait sans conviction avec Pattenrond. Charlie se tenait adossé au radiateur. Il regardait le sapin de Noël d'un œil fixe.

Sous les branches garnies, les cadeaux de Ginny reposaient toujours, intacts.

Le menton dans les paumes, les genoux contre le torse, Harry les observait également. A eux seuls, ils donnaient une idée générale de la journée. Leur rupture, l'absence significative de Ginny, avait glacé l'ambiance, fait fondre l'atmosphère festive comme neige au soleil. D'une certaine façon, il avait gâché Noël.


	13. Retour dans la forêt

**Posté le : **26/12/2012

**Note (about you & me) : **Suite à un accident de traîneau, le Père…la Mère Noël est légèrement en retard. La compagnie des Rennes Joyeux s'excuse du trouble occasionné et également de tous ceux de l'année passée. Bonne résolution pour l'année prochaine : faire mieux et plus rapide.

**RAR (guests) :**

**Guest : **Ouais, c'est horrible, ce qui est arrivé à Dragonichou ^^ Mais là, ce qui va arriver à Ryry, c'est pas terrible non plus. En tous cas, merci des reviews, ça fait super plaisir !

**Note (disclaimer) :** _« Retour dans la forêt » est le titre du chapitre 34 d' « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort » (tome VII). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses…_

"_EVERYTHING IS BROKEN_

_EVERYONE IS BROKEN"_

**[**_**Planet Telex**_** -****Radiohead]**

* * *

**13**

**Retour dans la forêt**

A la perspective du retour à Poudlard, le Terrier tout entier semblait expirer de profonds soupirs de soulagement.

Au fur et à mesure que la fin des vacances se rapprochait, ce souffle libéré craquela la pellicule givrée de l'atmosphère et l'habituelle chaleur familiale réapparut peu à peu sous la carapace glacée. Harry vit ainsi Mr Weasley retrouver ses douces manières, Mrs Weasley ses gestes maternels. George vint lui glisser quelques mots de réconfort. Charlie et Bill tinrent même à avoir une conversation avec lui : ils lui rappelèrent qu'avant d'avoir été le petit ami de Ginny, il était le meilleur ami de Ron, ce qui lui garantissait sa place sous ce toit. Ces paroles agirent sur lui comme une étincelle, le réchauffèrent de l'intérieur.

Cependant, dès que Ginny réapparaissait dans la cuisine ou le salon, toujours avec fracas, Harry se sentait subitement très seul, tout seul. Un malaise profond l'enserrait à la gorge. Il lui revenait alors à l'esprit qu'un peu d'espace serait bienvenu et Poudlard s'imposait aussitôt dans ses pensées. Comme l'avait judicieusement fait remarquer Ron, le château était suffisamment grand pour qu'Harry et Ginny puissent se tenir à l'écart l'un de l'autre.

Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, ce conseil lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il s'opposait tellement à toutes les choses que disait Ron lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Ginny, aussi bien aux menaces visant à protéger le cœur de sa sœur qu'à son regard inquisiteur sur leur amour. Moins de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis, mais, entretemps, Ron avait mûri, s'apercevait Harry. Entretemps, il y avait eu la guerre.

* * *

Les reflets multicolores du soleil ondoyaient sur les remous de la Tamise. Harry longeait le fleuve, balayant le paysage du regard. Il entrevoyait des visages familiers dans les formes qui l'entouraient mais bien qu'il n'eût pas l'impression de marcher vite, il lui semblait que le monde tournait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit avec netteté. Puis il se tourna vers le ciel. Le visage de Ginny se dessina alors dans le ciel d'épais nuages sombres et, dans un grand tourbillon noir, se…

« Harry ! Ron ! Ron ! Harry ! »

Des chuchotis effrayés et des pas précipités résonnèrent brusquement dans la chambre. Harry se réveilla en sursaut. D'un geste, il attrapa ses lunettes, qui traînaient sur un numéro de Sorcière Hebdo titrant « Harry et Ginny, c'est fini : quelles conséquences pour le Trio Vainqueur ? », et les ajusta sur son nez.

Hermione s'avançait vers lui, encore vêtue de son pyjama, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Elle tenait à la main ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Rhein ? Quessquisspass ? » marmonna la voix de Ron, depuis les profondeurs de son lit.

Encore perdu dans son songe, Harry approuva la question d'un bref hochement de tête. Clignant des paupières, il se redressa sur les coudes.

« Bea Cassidy, répondit nerveusement Hermione. C'est forcément elle. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas trop apprécié ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, au Bal de Noël. Avec Ginny, tout ça… »

Elle franchit les derniers pas qui la séparaient d'Harry et se pencha vers lui. De près, elle paraissait plus inquiète encore. Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, comme s'il venait de courir. Hermione lui tendit le journal et il le lui arracha presque des mains.

« Harry Potter », commença-t-il à lire.

La fin de la phrase se perdit. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione, avec effroi. Elle l'observait, le visage tendu.

« Harry Potter quoi ? » demanda Ron.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'était en partie extirpé de son lit. Il tenta de se redresser, encore enroulé dans ses draps, mais s'écrasa lourdement aux pieds d'Hermione.

« Harry Potter quoi ? » répéta-t-il.

Il se dégagea finalement de ses couvertures et, les laissant au sol, grimpa sur le matelas d'Harry pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Les mains tremblantes, Harry abaissa le journal pour lui faciliter la lecture.

« Harry Potter, Maître de la Mort ? » lut Ron, sans comprendre.

Puis tout d'un coup, les mots prirent sens et il s'écria d'une voix forte :

« Non ! Elle n'a pas pu faire ça quand même ! Elle n'a pas balancé l'article…Elle ne peut pas ! Elle n'a pas le droit ! »

A son tour, il regarda Hermione.

« Hermione…Elle ne peut pas faire ça, si ?

— Elle vient de le faire », répondit Hermione.

Si une once d'espoir demeurait encore en Harry, elle disparut aussitôt, remplacée par au moins une tonne de grosses pierres qui dégringolèrent dans son estomac.

« Mais elle avait dit…, murmura-t-il.

— Elle avait dit, nota Ron, l'air tout aussi abattu que lui. On ne peut plus faire confiance à personne, dans ce monde, ajouta-t-il, amer.

— Et ce n'est pas tout.

— Pardon ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Hermione se passa soucieusement une main dans les cheveux et dansa d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Une foule de journalistes a élu campement dans le pré voisin. Ils attendent le scoop.

— Ils peuvent aller se faire voir, maugréa Harry.

— Ils vont l'attendre longtemps, surtout, renchérit Ron.

— Ils disent que des agents du Ministère vont venir ici, pour nous interroger.

— Hein ? »

Hermione courba les épaules, comme si elle se sentait responsable de tous les malheurs du monde, et se tordit les poignets.

« Des agents du Ministère, répéta-t-elle. Ils vont venir nous interroger.

— Mais…pourquoi ? demanda Harry, perdu. Ils pensent être au courant de tout… Ou ils mentent…Mais en tous cas, ça n'a aucun sens ! Ils savent pour les Reliques depuis très longtemps…Ils auraient dû venir bien plus tôt, ou ne pas venir du tout ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle se massait lentement les tempes du bout des doigts, l'air fatigué. Pendant un long moment, Harry l'observa, le silence pesant sur ses épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien, Harry, admit-elle enfin. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Tout ce que je pense, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de bon derrière tout ça. »

Harry acquiesça lentement.

« Si le Ministère vient à débarquer, il vaudrait mieux que nous soyons prêts, non ? » suggéra Ron.

Ils échangèrent un même regard. Harry sentit une vague de courage s'étendre dans son ventre, écartant ses angoisses. Pour l'instant.

Ils s'organisèrent si bien qu'à dix heures, ils se trouvèrent dans la cuisine, habillés et assis autour de la table, dans l'objectif de discuter en profondeur des événements passés et à venir. Hermione réfléchissait devant une tasse de café fumante. Ron avait pris un parchemin, pour noter les principales idées, cependant il gribouillait un Eclair de Feu dans le coin supérieur droit. Harry, incapable de résister, avait lui aussi déniché une plume et avait dessiné son propre personnage dans un autre coin. Il tapotait désormais la figure d'encre avec sa baguette et l'animait de folles grimaces.

« On dirait Malefoy, fit remarquer Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Comment ça ? Pas à cause des cheveux, quand même, ils sont crépus…

— Non…Je dirais un mélange entre Dean et Malefoy, alors. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…

— Le nez », dit Hermione.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Ron l'imita.

« Ah ouais…Le nez, répéta Ron.

— Mhm…, dit Harry. Peut-être… »

Il ne s'en souciait pas réellement. Il s'efforçait surtout de conserver une attitude positive, de masquer sa nervosité.

« Vous croyez qu'ils veulent les récupérer ? demanda-t-il.

— Les Reliques ?

— Ouais.

— Je pense, ouais, dit Ron. Sinon, pourquoi en faire tout un plat ? A mon avis, c'est que ça les intéresse, d'une façon ou d'une autre…Mais, d'un autre côté, si toute cette histoire est vraie jusqu'au bout…Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Maître de la Mort.

— Eh bien, Willow est, commença Harry.

— Aucun sens, coupa Hermione, relevant les yeux de sa tasse. La baguette la plus puissante…A quoi sert-elle lorsque vous êtes Ministre et que vous dirigez des _armées, _et que, comme Willow, vous avez réussi à obtenir la confiance des gens ? Elle ne lui attirerait que des ennuis, si les gens venaient à découvrir qu'elle était en sa possession…

— Peut-être qu'il veut juste ne pas mourir, imagina Ron. Ou parler à sa fiancée perdue. Ou se cacher. La pression médiatique, tout ça…

— Pour la cape d'invisibilité, il peut toujours…

— Courir, oui, ça, c'est sûr, confirma Ron. Elle est à nous, ajouta-t-il, farouchement.

— A Harry, rectifia Hermione.

— Ouais », approuva Ron.

Harry croisa les bras sur la table. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi penser et il commençait à avoir mal au crâne. Il n'avait pas assez dormi et aucune de ces histoires n'arrangeait la situation. Il allait cependant poser une nouvelle question quand ils entendirent des pas dans l'escalier. Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement. La lumière du vestibule s'alluma puis Mrs Weasley apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, en robe de chambre.

« Oh, c'est vous ! Vous êtes déjà levés, et prêts, ma parole ! » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Malgré lui, Harry sentit son regard tomber sur le carrelage. Il entendit Hermione déglutir bruyamment. Le sang lui montait au cerveau.

« Maman…Il y a...des journalistes, expliqua lentement Ron. Dehors. Un article est paru sur Harry…Un article mensonger.

— Oh. »

Mrs Weasley perdit son sourire. Elle se tourna vers Harry, visiblement retournée par cette nouvelle. Harry se sentit rougir. Il frotta ses paumes contre les manches de son épais sweat. Mais, lorsqu'elle parla, ce fut d'une voix forte, sans hésitation :

« On ne les laissera pas entrer, mes chéris.

— Merci mais, commença Harry.

— Ce ne sont pas les journalistes, le plus important, intervint Ron. Le Ministère va débarquer, d'après ce qu'il se dit dehors. Hermione a entendu ça…

— En lançant un sortilège de puissance auditive depuis la fenêtre de la chambre, compléta Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Mrs Weasley, d'un ton subitement très inquiet. Les fuir ?

— Non, répondit Harry. Non, on ne peut pas y couper. On va répondre à leurs questions et, j'espère, qu'ils nous apporteront quelques réponses. »

Mrs Weasley le considéra et soupira.

« J'espère aussi. J'espère aussi. N'y comptez pas trop, à mon avis… »

Elle franchit enfin le seuil de sa cuisine et alla à l'évier, remplir une bouilloire d'eau. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient. Hermione se leva aussitôt pour l'aider.

« Laissez, je m'en occupe. Tout va bien. Asseyez-vous. »

Ron tira précipitamment une chaise et sa mère s'installa à côté de lui. Ses grands yeux marrons, les mêmes que ceux de Ginny, scrutèrent Harry. Il se sentit frissonner. Il y avait bien des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardé avec une expression aussi grave.

« Je vous fais confiance, dit-elle. Quoi que dise l'article, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je n'ai qu'une question.

— Allez-y, Mrs Weasley. J'y répondrais, promit Harry.

— Voici votre café, Mrs Weasley », fit Hermione.

Elle lui offrit un bol bouillant et se rassit silencieusement à sa place. Elle posa un coude sur la table, glissa son menton dans sa paume. Patient, Harry jeta un petit coup d'œil sur le côté, vers la fenêtre. Durant la nuit, la neige avait fondu et des touffes clairsemées d'herbe avaient réapparu. En dépit de ce qu'avait dit Hermione sur les sorts anti-intrusion qui protégeaient le Terrier, il s'attendait à tout moment à voir débouler les journalistes sur le perron.

« Je me demandais…Cette histoire. Est-ce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Ginny est impliquée ? Est-ce qu'elle est au courant ? Est-ce qu'elle sait quelque chose qui pourrait attirer plus encore les journalistes sur elle ? Est-ce que…

— Non, l'interrompit fermement Harry. Ginny ne sait rien. Rien du tout. Il n'y a que nous trois. »

Mrs Weasley parut légèrement soulagée, et l'une des rides de son front se dissipa. Harry la comprenait. Ginny était suffisamment bouleversée sans qu'en plus, elle soit mêlée à des scandales politiques. Leur rupture faisait déjà les couvertures des magazines people. Malgré lui, Harry se surprit à penser à Malefoy. Toujours au cœur des discussions, toujours en couverture des magazines, aurait commenté celui-ci d'un air dédaigneux. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas toujours tort.

Soudain, une grosse chouette grise traversa la cour en planant et se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle tenait dans son bec une enveloppe violette aisément reconnaissable. Harry bondit sur ses pieds et alla la récupérer. Sa main tremblait un peu lorsqu'il la descella.

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Suite à la récente divulgation des soupçons du Ministère à votre propos, la commission d'enquête vous concernant s'est retrouvée forcée de prendre une décision dans les plus brefs délais. Une réunion a eu lieu au lever du jour et la commission a voté en faveur d'un interrogatoire de votre personne, de Mr Weasley et de Mrs Granger. _

_Deux des membres de la commission, Mr Shacklebolt et Mrs Lorris, ont été choisis pour mener à bien cette tâche et vous informer de la réalité des faits, ce qui, dans le cadre de la confidentialité de cette affaire, ne peut être fait par hibou postal. Ils seront dépêchés à la demeure dite du « Terrier », village Loutry Ste Chaspoule, à dix heures seize précises. _

_Bien que cet interrogatoire soit imprévu, veuillez en noter le caractère formel. Tout refus d'obtempérer ou de vous soumettre aux interrogations des membres de la commission sera répréhensible. _

_Vous espérant en bonne santé, je vous prie d'agréer, cher Mr Potter, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués. _

_Ellis Buckland, _

_Correspondance du Bureau du Ministre de la Magie_

_Ministère de la Magie_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix heures quinze. Il releva la tête.

« Kingsley et Lorris vont venir nous interroger.

— Kingsley sera là ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle ce matin », commenta Ron en se frottant les mains.

Hermione, elle, paraissait moins enthousiaste :

« Lorris…Ce nom me dit quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

— C'est la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, répondit précipitamment Harry. Elle était au procès des Malefoy. Elle était pour leur condamnation, précisa-t-il.

— N'empêche. Quatre contre une. On devrait s'en tirer, assura Ron avec un fervent optimisme. Quand débarquent-ils ?

— Maintenant, dit Harry. Il faut aller les chercher à la grille, j'imagine. A cause des protections.

— Je m'en charge, lança tout d'un coup Mrs Weasley. Restez ici. »

Elle sortit de la cuisine. Ils entendirent le froissement des manteaux, le son de la porte qui claque. Puis la cuisine retomba dans le silence.

Elle ne partit qu'une poignée de minutes, une poignée de minutes qui parurent une éternité à Harry. Il serrait si fort la lettre du Ministère que lorsque la porte claqua de nouveau, le parchemin était si froissé qu'il en devenait presque illisible.

« Venez donc…Ils sont dans la cuisine », dit Mrs Weasley.

Elle fut la première à passer le pas, tout de suite suivie de Kingsley Shacklebolt et de Julia Lorris. Harry déglutit et se tourna pour leur faire face.

« Bonjour, les salua Kingsley de sa voix chaude et rassurante. Harry, Ron, Hermione. »

Il inclina la tête à chacun de leurs prénoms.

« Bonjour », répondirent Harry, Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.

Mrs Lorris, elle, ne dit rien. Ses petits yeux perçants passant tout en revue, elle se promena d'une démarche assurée dans la cuisine. Enfin, elle parla :

« Vous pouvez nous laisser, Mrs Weasley. »

Mrs Weasley acquiesça et, laissant son bol fumant encore plein sur la table, quitta de nouveau la pièce. Mrs Lorris ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette et jeta un sort sur la serrure. Elle ne prononça pas un mot mais Harry devina qu'il était voué à empêcher toute espionnage.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là ? » demanda doucement Kingsley en s'appuyant au dossier d'une chaise.

Mrs Lorris eut un petit rire.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Kingsley, bien sûr qu'ils savent. Tu as vu tous les journalistes qu'il y a dehors ?

— Ce n'est pas à toi que je pose la question, Julia, rectifia Kingsley, sans pourtant hausser le ton. C'est à Harry, Hermione et Ron que je la pose.

— Nous savons que la conversation, ou plutôt l'_interrogatoire_, va porter sur les Reliques de la Mort, répondit Harry. Par contre, nous ignorons pourquoi _vous_ êtes là, pourquoi vous venez nous en parler.

— Oui, je comprends, fit Kingsley. Par malheur, c'est un peu compliqué et…

— Nous, nous importons peu, Mr Potter, conclut Mrs Lorris. C'est vous, le centre de cette histoire. Après tout, n'êtes-vous point le Maître de la Mort ?

— Harry n'est pas le Maître de la Mort, intervint Hermione avec brusquerie. Il ne peut pas l'être.

— Ah, vraiment ? » fit Mrs Lorris, d'un ton peu convaincu.

Elle plissa les yeux en sa direction mais Hermione ne faiblit pas.

« Non. Il n'est pas en possession des reliques.

— Vous ne pouvez pas le prouver.

— Vous pourrez nous fouiller, assura Harry. Tout fouiller. Vous ne trouverez ni la baguette de sureau ni la pierre de résurrection.

— Vous admettez détenir la cape d'invisibilité, alors », déduisit Mrs Lorris.

Harry croisa le regard sombre de Kingsley. Celui-ci eut un imperceptible hochement de tête.

« Oui, fit Harry.

— Mais vous pouvez toujours rêver pour l'avoir, ajouta Ron.

— Nous ne voulons pas les Reliques de la Mort. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, Hermione se redressa et Ron toisa Mrs Lorris.

« Ah, vraiment ? dit-il, l'imitant à la perfection.

— Nous voulons les confisquer…

— Ce qui revient strictement au même, remarqua Ron.

— Pour les détruire, poursuivit Mrs Lorris, sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Les détruire lors d'une cérémonie publique.

— Depuis la fin de la guerre, les gens s'interrogent. Qu'est-il advenu de la baguette de sureau, de la baguette de Voldemort ? Où est-elle ? Est-elle utilisée ? Cette baguette détient à la fois un grand pouvoir et une énorme portée symbolique. C'est pourquoi le Ministère est secrètement à sa recherche depuis plusieurs mois. Les pistes ont mené à toi, Harry, et, sur le chemin de la baguette, nous avons trouvé de nombreux indices concernant les Reliques de la Mort, expliqua Kingsley.

— Vous n'êtes donc pas obligés de « _confisquer _» les Reliques, si c'est la baguette qui vous importe.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Nous aurions pu nous contenter de la baguette, avant que l'article ne paraisse. Désormais, nous nous devons, vis-à-vis de la communauté magique, reprendre chacun de ces objets. Nous allons les détruire, de façon à ce qu'ils ne mettent jamais en péril la stabilité de notre monde. Plus personne ne pourra jamais s'en emparer, assura Mrs Lorris.

— Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à vous croire », dit Ron, sarcastique.

Il se tourna vers Kingsley mais celui-ci demeura de marbre. Harry en profita pour ajouter :

« De toute façon, je me suis déjà occupé du problème. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

« Pardon ? fit Mrs Lorris, d'une voix étranglée. Vous avez détruit les Reliques ?

— Non. D'abord, j'ai gardé la cape d'invisibilité. Elle ne peut faire de mal à personne et n'attire aucun problème, c'est bien ce que dit le conte.

— Soit, admettons cela pour le moment, dit Mrs Lorris, pincée. La pierre ?

— Perdue…Dans la forêt interdite.

— La forêt interdite ? répéta Kingsley. A Poudlard ?

— Mais cette forêt est immense ! s'écria Mrs Lorris. On ne la retrouvera jamais !

— Ce n'était pas ce que vous désiriez ? » demanda Hermione, d'un ton mordant.

Mrs Lorris ne perdit pas contenance.

« Nous, nous ne la retrouverons jamais. Mais il n'est pas exclu que quelqu'un, un jour, la récupère. Perdre les objets, ce n'est pas une mesure de sécurité.

— Je pense que c'est suffisant, dit Harry.

— Harry, je dois avouer que je trouve ça un peu…dangereux, contesta Kingsley, lentement. Comme méthode, je veux dire. Tu n'as aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouve ?

— Absolument, répondit Harry.

— Il peut mentir, Kingsley, intervint Mrs Lorris.

— Vous pouvez employer le Veritaserum, si vous le désirez.

— Inutile, je te crois, dit Kingsley. J'ai bossé avec ce garçon, Julia, crois-moi, il ne ment pas.

Mrs Lorris fit la moue avant d'attaquer de nouveau :

« Et la baguette ? Où est-elle ? Des témoins disent vous avoir vu la récupérer.

— C'est la vérité, dit Ron en s'appuyant à la table.

— Ouais, confirma Harry. Mais je ne l'ai pas gardée. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas dire à Mrs Lorris où elle était. Si Kingsley avait été seul, il lui aurait sûrement raconté toute l'histoire mais il ne pouvait pas le faire en la présence de la directrice. Il savait qu'elle donnerait l'information au Ministre et que celui-ci irait chercher la baguette dans la tombe de Dumbledore. Comme Voldemort avant lui. Peut-être pour de plus nobles raisons, peut-être avait-il réellement l'intention de la détruire, peut-être pas. Harry ne faisait plus confiance au Ministère de la Magie. Trop d'odeurs dérangeantes, bien que masquées sous des litres de parfums doux et sucrés, s'en dégageaient.

« Où est-elle dans ce cas ? » demanda Mrs Lorris, d'un ton agacé.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il songeait aux promesses qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. Il voulait être le dernier maître de la baguette de sureau, mais ne pas l'utiliser. Pour ne pas être tenté, il avait rendu la baguette à celui qui l'avait gardée le plus longtemps : Dumbledore. En ouvrant une nouvelle fois la tombe, en glissant l'objet dans la robe du mort, il s'était juré que plus personne n'ouvrirait jamais ce cercueil. Pour la baguette, ou pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors il prononça enfin, sous les regards pétrifiés de Ron et d'Hermione :

« Nulle part. Détruite. Je l'ai cassée.

— Cassé ? fit Mrs Lorris, comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu ce mot. Cassée ? répéta-t-elle encore, comme si c'était impensable.

— Ce n'est qu'un morceau de bois », répondit Harry.

Il se força à hausser les épaules.

« Un simple morceau de bois. Je l'ai brisée en une dizaine de morceaux puis jetée au feu. Elle ne causera plus jamais la mort de quiconque comme ça. C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? »

Mrs Lorris grimaça tandis que Kingsley le considérait gravement.

« Le problème, Harry, c'est que le feu détruit tout. Détruit les preuves, dit-il lentement. Rien ne nous prouve que tu as _réellement _fait brûler la baguette de sureau.

— Veritaserum », suggéra Mrs Lorris avec un empressement malsain.

Remise du choc, elle avait retrouvé son allure sûre et le mot semblait rouler comme un bonbon sur sa langue. Malgré lui, dans un élan inquiet, Harry pivota vers Kingsley. La lettre du Ministère dans son poing n'était sans doute plus que miettes de parchemin.

« Effectivement, approuva gravement Kingsley, de sa voix profonde. Harry, tu dois être conscient qu'il nous faudra peut-être en venir là. »

_Il sait_, pensa Harry, et, incapable de bouger, il resta immobile sous le regard inquisiteur de Kingsley. Mrs Lorris, une main sur la hanche, hocha sèchement la tête.

« Tout à fait. Je ferais tout pour cela en tous cas, assura-t-elle. Cette histoire ne m'inspire pas confiance.

— Eh bien, intervint Hermione avec force, nous y viendrons peut-être, s'il le faut vraiment. Mais Harry n'avalera pas la moindre goutte de cette potion aujourd'hui. »

Mrs Lorris découvrit ses dents étincelantes dans un sourire carnassier.

« Nous n'avons pas de mandat à ce propos pour aujourd'hui. Notre mission ne consiste qu'en un interrogatoire tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. D'ailleurs, la précipitation de notre visite, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amer, fait que nous n'avons même pas de mandat pour fouiller vos affaires.

— Tout à fait inutile, dit Kingsley. J'ai personnellement l'impression qu'il n'y aucun mensonge dans ces déclarations. »

Mrs Lorris renifla dédaigneusement.

« Vous avez cependant reconnu détenir la cape d'invisibilité, dit Kingsley.

— Ouais, dit Harry.

— Je vous conseille de nous la remettre dès à présent. De toute façon, une équipe d'agents reviendra perquisitionner dès l'acquisition d'un mandat délivré par le juge Ayers. Il sera au Ministère à onze heures, l'équipe sera ici à quinze heures pour vérifier chacune de vos affaires. Il va sans dire que vous ne pourrez sortir de la maison jusqu'à cette heure. Autant gagner du temps et nous donner immédiatement ce qui peut être donné maintenant.

— Non, répondit Hermione. Il faudra venir la chercher. Maintenant, est-ce que moi aussi je peux poser une question ? »

Sans attendre la moindre récrimination de Mrs Lorris ou l'approbation de Kingsley, elle demanda :

« Pourquoi ne venez-vous qu'aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de mandat pour interroger Harry ou fouiller partout alors que tout ça devait être prévu depuis longtemps ? Vous êtes au courant de toutes ces choses depuis trop de mois pour ne pas être prêts…

— C'est faux, répondit Kingsley. La commission n'existe que depuis le mois de novembre. Le Ministre Willow a mûrement réfléchi avant de la convoquer. Il attendait plus de preuves et ne voulait pas croire que vous fussiez devenu le Maître de la Mort. La commission n'avait rien préparé car elle désirait ne rien précipiter.

— La commission a la trouille, Mr Potter, grimaça Mrs Lorris. Je ne sais pas de quoi, d'agir peut-être. S'il n'y avait que moi, il y aurait longtemps que cette enquête serait bouclée. La bureaucratie est d'une lenteur…

— Ton avis n'intéresse sans doute pas Harry et ses amis, Julia, l'interrompit Kingsley doucement. En tous cas, ce matin, nous nous sommes retrouvés en situation de crise : la presse s'est emparée du sujet par je ne sais quel moyen avant que nous ne puissions faire quoi que ce soit… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ainsi Kingsley ne savait pas - ou alors il le cachait - que l'article était écrit depuis le mois d'octobre déjà, et qu'il sortait tout droit du bureau du Ministre.

« Ainsi on peut dire que la politique de transparence du Ministère n'a pas été appliquée dans cette affaire ? nota Hermione, marchant sur des épines.

— C'est le cas, admit Kingsley, et cela s'est retourné contre nous. Une nouvelle fois, la preuve que les cachotteries n'ont que des défauts. Enfin, il ne s'agissait que d'un dossier, certes important, mais où trop d'éléments manquaient encore pour mériter d'être rendu publique…

— Et y a-t-il beaucoup d'autres dossiers sur lesquels la politique de transparence du Ministère n'est pas appliquée ? » fit soudain Ron, montant en position offensive.

Kingsley déguisa un sourire et Mrs Lorris répondit d'un ton ferme :

« N'oubliez pas qui interroge qui. Vous permettez que nous reprenions ? ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique. Mr Potter refuse de nous donner la cape, si je comprends bien.

— Exactement, dit Hermione.

— Vous prétendez avoir cassé la baguette et perdu la pierre.

— Exactement, dit Harry, et, par chance, sa voix ne trembla pas.

— L'équipe vient cet après-midi, dit Kingsley. Nous les accompagnerons. Le Ministère veillera à ce que personne ne quitte cette maison avant leur arrivée alors il est inutile de tenter quoi que ce soit.

— Si vous venez la chercher, vous aurez la cape, assura Harry. Mais le reste est en sécurité.

— Nous verrons, Mr Potter », dit Mrs Lorris, abrupte.

Kingsley prononça les salutations d'usage, leur serra la main à chacun. Mrs Lorris garda les dents serrées. Puis les deux employés du Ministère quittèrent la pièce, repartant par où ils étaient entrés. Ils suivirent le chemin à travers la cour. Par la fenêtre, Harry vit Mrs Lorris murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de Kingsley. Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation de dédain et s'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste las.

« 'tin, lâcha Ron. Que va-t-on faire pour la cape ? On a bien quelques cachettes dans la maison mais s'ils reviennent tout fouiller, ça risque de n'être pas suffisant…

— On ne peut rien faire pour la cape, répondit Harry, misérable. Je l'ai compris en lisant dans le regard de Kingsley. Il essaye de nous sauver mais, pour cela, il faut que nous leur cédions la cape.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

— Coopérons un peu, ils nous feront déjà plus confiance, expliqua Hermione. Mais il ne fallait pas pour autant leur donner immédiatement, ça aurait été trop louche.

— Ouais, approuva Harry d'une voix rauque. Bien joué. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« On a plus beaucoup de cartes en main, autant s'en servir le mieux possible, répondit-elle.

— Mais la cape… » gémit Ron.

Harry éprouva une furieuse envie de lui décocher un bon coup de pied. Il lui en voulait de se plaindre alors que lui-même s'efforçait de garder la tête froide et de faire preuve de logique. Lui aussi avait envie de geindre et de se plaindre, et sans doute encore plus que Ron. Après tout, c'était _sa_ cape.

Hermione s'avança vers lui, tordant ses poignets d'anxiété.

« Harry, je me demandais…La pierre…Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où elle est tombée ?

— Non. Il faisait nuit. Je ne connaissais pas ce coin de la forêt interdite. Pourquoi ?

— Inutile de m'agresser, ce n'était qu'une simple question, rétorqua Hermione. Je me demandais simplement si le risque que mentionnait Mrs Lorris était réel…

— Réel, oui, sans doute, fit Harry, mais si peu probable qu'il en est carrément négligeable… On ne la retrouvera jamais. Et c'est tant mieux. Cette chose rendrait n'importe qui complètement fou. »

Un pas craqua tout à coup dans l'escalier. Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent aussitôt pour faire face à George, qui descendait, le journal à la main. Harry se força à sourire, un peu soulagé de le voir. Il s'attendait presque à voir débouler des journalistes ou des enquêteurs du Ministère de partout, à présent.

« Salut, lança-t-il. Tout va bien ?

— Salut, répondit lentement George. Maman m'a prévenu pour cet article…Les gens du Ministère ont débarqué, c'est ça ?

— Ouais, Kingsley et cette grognasse de Julia Lorris, raconta Ron. Ils vont revenir fouiller la maison.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent ? demanda George d'un ton inquiet. Je veux dire… »

Il baissa les yeux et frotta le journal contre sa cuisse. Il releva la tête.

« Je n'ai pas résisté à lire cet article, même si Maman a dit que ce n'était qu'un ramassis d'inepties, selon vous, expliqua-t-il. Alors…Ils veulent la baguette, la cape ou…la pierre ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Les trois, répondit-il, maussade. Ils vont sûrement repartir avec la cape…Pour le reste…

— Ce n'est pas ici, j'imagine ?

— Non. C'est en sécurité.

— Mm », dit George.

Il passa la dernière marche et s'arrêta devant Harry. Ses mains tremblaient.

« Tu es sûr ?

— Certain, répondit Harry, un peu agacé que tout le monde lui pose la question. La baguette est…cassée. La pierre est perdue. Dans la forêt interdite. Si elle n'a pas été massacrée par un troupeau de centaures passant par là.

— Dans la forêt interdite, répéta George. Personne ne risque de la trouver là-bas. A moins de vraiment, _vraiment_, la chercher.

— On en aurait pour très longtemps », assura Harry.

George le fixa un instant, les yeux ombrageux, puis il demanda :

« Vous avez laissé du café ?

— Ouais, une tasse ou deux, s'empressa de répondre Hermione. Dans la cafetière.

— Merci beaucoup. »

George gagna la cuisine et alla se servir à la cafetière. Harry se retourna vers Hermione et Ron, l'esprit de nouveau occupé par d'autres pensées :

« Il faut que j'écrive une lettre, leur chuchota-t-il.

— Ah ?

— Ouais, j'ai quelques mots à dire à Bea Cassidy. »

* * *

« Je déteste les lundis, dit Ron.

— Surtout les lundis de rentrée, précisa Seamus depuis les profondeurs de son bol de porridge.

— Les lundis de rentrée après les vacances de Noël, ajouta Dean. Ce sont les pires.

— Moi, en ce moment, intervint Harry, il n'y a pas que les lundis de rentrée après les vacances de Noël que je déteste. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il plantait avec hargne sa fourchette dans son omelette. Il ne releva pas la tête, reprenant sa mastication d'un air absorbé.

« En plus, on commence avec Stiffman, nous, reprit Ron, comme si Harry n'avait rien dit.

— Ahahaha ! » fit Dean en le pointant du doigt.

Il y mit cependant moins de cœur qu'au mois de septembre : il paraissait fatigué et des cernes soulignaient ses yeux.

« On a passé toutes les vacances à étudier, expliqua Seamus en secouant la tête. Etudier, étudier…On a même bossé vingt minutes sur un truc le jour de Noël…

— C'est de la folie, dit Dean. De la folie. On est jeunes, on devrait pouvoir s'amuser et profiter de la vie…Mais non. On doit bosser comme des malades. Je déteste ça.

— Ouais, en plus, tu avais tes devoirs de cours d'écriture, se moqua Seamus. Il a écrit dans son cahier pendant _toutes _les vacances et il ne veut même pas me laisser voir.

— Ah bon, fit Harry, sans réfléchir. C'est drôle…

— Tu sais, toi ? sursauta Seamus. Tu as dit à Harry ? Et pas à moi ?

— J'ai rien dit du tout à personne, rétorqua Dean. Harry veut juste faire des histoires.

— Mouais, marmonna Seamus.

— Tiens, voilà Hermione, commenta Dean, pour dévier la conversation. Elle a l'air bien trop heureuse pour un jour de rentrée…Quelque chose ne va pas.

— Ne dis pas de conneries, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry. Je viens tout juste de finir mon devoir pour Stiffman et je suis seulement_ très_ soulagée…D'ailleurs, vous serez bientôt prêts ? J'ai déjà pris mon petit déjeuner depuis longtemps…

— Laisse-nous encore trois ou quatre heures, répondit Harry. Juste le temps de se convaincre d'y aller. »

Malheureusement, il arriva un moment où ils ne purent pas plus repousser le moment de se rendre en cours. Seamus rattrapa Neville pour leur cours de sortilèges médicaux et Harry, Ron ainsi qu'Hermione abandonnèrent Dean à son cahier. Alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle, Harry se retourna vit le jeune homme rejoindre Ginny. Il poussa un soupir. Même s'il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de demander à ses amis de choisir entre elle et lui, il lui arrivait de trouver tout ça beaucoup trop compliqué.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, les quatre autres élèves étaient déjà tous présents. Ils n'étaient cependant pas assis et se tenaient debout devant le bureau du professeur Stiffman. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant entrer Harry, Hermione et Ron.

« Weasley, Potter, Granger…Toujours en retard, commenta-t-elle de sa voix sèche (qui n'avait pas le moins du monde manquée à Harry). Mettez-vous à côté des autres. On ouvre aujourd'hui notre troisième thème. Comme il est moins théorique que le précédent, j'ai formé des équipes de travail. Deux binômes et un trinôme. Je me suis arrangée pour que les résultats soient équivalents. Ainsi personne ne pourra se dispenser de travailler. »

Comme il y avait une très grande différence entre Piètre et Effort Exceptionnel, Harry se détourna d'Hermione pour échanger un coup d'œil avec Ron. Celui-ci lui indiqua discrètement ses doigts croisés. Harry s'empressa de l'imiter.

« Mrs Granger et Mr Finch-Fletchey, dont les notes oscillent entre Acceptable et Effort Exceptionnel, ensemble. »

Justin adressa un large sourire à Hermione et Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Mr Goldstein, Mrs Brocklehurt et Mr Weasley…J'espère qu'à trois cerveaux, vous arriverez à dépasser le « Désolant »…Enfin. Je ne me fais plus trop d'illusions. Pour finir, Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, comme vous avez tous deux obtenu « Piètre » au dernier devoir. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait complètement oublié que Malefoy avait battu Ron au contrôle sur les conséquences qu'avait la magie sur le monde et la quantification de sa présence dans l'univers. Ron haussa les épaules.

« Tant pis, chuchota-t-il à Harry en passant près de lui. Heureusement, Malefoy et toi n'êtes plus fâchés…, ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

— Avec Malefoy, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va se passer », rétorqua Harry.

Et, balançant son sac sur son épaule, il alla s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy, dans le fond de la salle. Il le regarda et le souvenir de leur précédente rencontre remonta à l'intérieur de lui comme un acide.

« Salut ! » lança-t-il, s'efforçant de paraître tout à fait à l'aise.

Il sortit ses affaires et les posa sur le comptoir carrelé, à côté de celles de Malefoy.

« Salut, répondit celui-ci.

— Tout va bien ?

— Aussi bien que ça peut aller quand on vient d'apprendre qu'on va devoir travailler avec toi, Potter. »

Harry sourit et rectifia sa position sur son siège pivotant. Il était décidé à faire de son mieux, afin de montrer à Malefoy qu'il n'était pas idiot, et avait préparé un long rouleau de parchemin pour prendre des notes de tout le cours, cette fois.

« Tu ne me demandes pas si _moi_, je vais bien ?

— Question inutile, Potter, je ne suis pas stupide. Tu as quitté ta copine, tu as passé le pire réveillon de Noël de ta vie, la Weasley-family au grand complet a dû te renvoyer dans ton placard et il me semble avoir lu deux-trois petites choses à propos de ton vol de la baguette du grand méchant sorcier dans la Gazette. »

Malefoy marqua une pause.

« Et on t'a pris ta cape d'invisibilité, aussi.

— Bon, un peu de calme, intervint le professeur Stiffman avec force. Je vais distribuer à chaque équipe des documents ressources. Une vieille baguette aussi. La consigne est simple : essayez de comprendre le noble art des baguettes magiques. Vous écrirez un compte rendu. A rendre la semaine prochaine. »

A travers la classe, Harry échangea un regard terrifié avec Ron. Quand il se retourna vers Malefoy, il s'aperçut que celui-ci paraissait tout à fait tranquille.

« Malefoy ? T'as écouté ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

— Oui. Mais, tu devrais le savoir, toi : si tu pars vaincu, comment veux-tu revenir gagnant ?

— On ne peut pas partir gagnant avec un tel sujet, rétorqua Harry. Ou alors ton grand-père était fabricant de baguettes et il t'a livré quelques secrets…Oh, dis-moi que c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il, pris d'un fol espoir.

— Non, répondit Malefoy. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment on fabrique une baguette.

— Putain, marmonna Harry, et après, on se vante d'être un Sang-Pur, et de tout connaître du monde de la magie et de…

— Ta gueule, Potter. Je ne sais peut-être pas comment fonctionne une baguette magique mais je sais m'en servir.

— Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Stiffman arriva devant eux, les sourcils froncés. Elle déposa une pile de parchemins sur le côté de leur table et une vieille baguette devant eux. L'une des extrémités semblait abîmée : un long fil blanc, enroulé autour d'une corde rougeâtre, pendouillait. Malefoy attrapa la baguette et la porta à hauteur de ses yeux. Il examina les morceaux apparents.

« Crin de licorne centenaire et nerf de dragonne », dit-il avant de la reposer.

Harry le regarda, admiratif.

« Comment tu sais ça ?

— Il y a des choses qu'il faut savoir reconnaître. Après c'est sûr qu'avec ce Hagrid comme prof de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tu ne risquais pas… »

Harry se racla la gorge.

« Quoi ? fit Malefoy. Tu sais qu'il est mauvais. Tu le sais depuis le début, et Granger le sait aussi. Même Weasley le sait. Sinon vous auriez poursuivi ses cours en sixième année. Je n'aimerais pas vous avoir comme amis, bandes de lâcheurs. »

Malefoy avait en partie raison et Harry le fusilla du regard.

« T'es qu'un connard, Malefoy. En plus, je sais que toi, tu n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde.

— Oui, mais ça, c'est moi, Potter. Et puis ne fais pas ta mauvaise joueuse, je vais finir par m'en lasser tellement tu es facile à énerver…Passe-moi les documents plutôt. »

Harry lui passa la pile d'un geste brusque. Malefoy commença à lire et Harry s'amusa à faire tourner la baguette entre ses doigts. Au bout d'un long moment, Malefoy lui tapota le bras. Harry fit tomber la baguette et elle roula sur le sol. Il se baissa précipitamment et la ramassa en toute hâte.

« Oui ? fit-il en se retournant vers Malefoy.

— Il faut l'ouvrir.

— De quoi ?

— La baguette, soupira Malefoy. On analyse les composants, on regarde à quoi ils correspondent dans le tableau que la prof nous a donné et on établit les caractéristiques principales de la baguette. Une fois que c'est fait, on… »

Il s'interrompit.

« On voit après, suggéra Harry.

— Oui, répondit Malefoy. Bonne idée. »

A l'aide d'un sortilège de découpe, Harry se chargea de diviser la baguette en deux parties. Il manqua à plusieurs reprises de réduire en miettes les ingrédients qui la composaient mais à chaque fois, la main de Malefoy retint la sienne à temps, faisant dévier sa baguette sur la table. Quand les doigts de Malefoy se refermaient sur les siens, Harry sentait un frisson parcourir sa peau. Il n'aimait pas trop que Malefoy le touche.

« Mais, reprit tout à coup Malefoy, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à leur baguette décomposée, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ta cape ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi ? »

Malefoy secoua la tête.

« J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que ce n'est pas très agréable quand on vient vous prendre vos affaires. »

Il prit sa règle et se pencha sur le nerf de dragonne pour le mesurer, l'air très concentré. Harry attendit qu'il annonce le résultat en décrivant leurs manœuvres sur son parchemin. Il laissa sa plume courir sur le parchemin, préférant balayer la classe du regard. Au premier rang, Hermione et Justin avaient sorti un chaudron et faisaient bouillir quelque chose qui empestait. De grosses bulles bleues s'échappaient du récipient. Derrière eux, Ron, Mandy et Anthony contemplaient leur baguette sans rien faire, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que, tout à coup, elle s'écrie : « Je suis composée de poil de dragon, de poudre de licorne et d'un extrait d'œuf de calmar géant ! Je suis parfaite pour les sorts défensifs et tout ce qui concerne la pyromanie ! Quant à la façon dont je canalise la magie, c'est très simple, je… »

« Dix-sept centimètres et treize grammes de nerf de dragon, dit Malefoy, quinze centimètres et six grammes de crin de licornes et une plume d'hippogriffe vert coupée en deux, de moins d'un gramme. »

Harry s'extirpa de ses rêveries pour revenir à son partenaire de travail.

« D'accord. A quoi ça nous sert de savoir ça ? demanda-t-il, retenant un bâillement.

— On va pouvoir calculer le pourcentage de chacun de ces ingrédients contenu dans la baguette, de façon à déterminer quelle est l'inclinaison et le… Enfin, bref. On va faire ça.

— Ok, dit Harry. Et on a un truc pour mesurer l'inclinaison ? »

Malefoy approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Un tableau.

— Ok, je m'en occupe, fit Harry. Fais les pourcentages. »

Alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre le sens dans lequel il était censé prendre le tableau, Malefoy termina rapidement ses calculs et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, lui posa une nouvelle question à voix basse :

« Dis…Weasley…Il te parle encore, quand même ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, pas sûr d'avoir très bien entendu. Malefoy semblait presque sincère, pour une fois. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie dans ses intonations.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry, sur la défensive.

— Toute « mauvaise » nouvelle te concernant est bonne à prendre, Potter. Pour moi, tous ces malheurs qui te tombent dessus, c'est comme autant de cadeaux de Noël en retard et je… Non, bref, je voulais juste savoir…

— C'est ça. Ouais, il me parle toujours. En gros, il a dit que j'étais son ami, pas son beau-frère, et que mes histoires avec sa sœur, il ne voulait plus s'en mêler.

— Esprit de survie, j'imagine, commenta Malefoy. Il ne vaut mieux pas être ton ennemi, Potter, généralement, après l'avoir été, on finit mal. »

Harry le regarda, hésitant à sourire.

« Willow est vraiment con de s'en prendre à toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il le fait, tu ne mérites pas ça. T'es un gentil, Potter, tu mérites que ton histoire se termine bien », ajouta Malefoy dans un souffle.

Harry regarda ses doigts. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« …Merci ? »

Malefoy garda le silence, les yeux rivés sur la baguette décomposée. Au bout d'un long moment, il demanda :

« Et ce foutu tableau ? T'y comprends quelque chose ? »

* * *

Après le déjeuner, ils retrouvèrent le professeur Kenledge pour leur habituel cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal du lundi après-midi. Tandis qu'ils gagnaient la salle, Neville, Seamus et Dean harcelèrent Harry de questions auxquelles ils semblaient ne pas attendre de réponse.

« Donc tu es vraiment obligé de bosser avec Malefoy pour _tout_ le thème ?

— Mais tu vas mourir…, non ?

— Tu n'as pas demandé à la prof si elle ne pouvait pas échanger ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait voulu, réussit enfin à glisser Harry.

— Et puis qui aurait accepté d'échanger sa place avec Harry ? demanda Ron. Sûrement pas moi, même par amitié. D'ailleurs, Harry ne s'entend pas si mal avec Malefoy. Ils ont passé le réveillon ensemble.

— Sérieusement ? s'écria Neville. Comment c'est arrivé ?

— Je fuyais le Ministère de la Magie et je suis tombé sur lui, répondit évasivement Harry. On a passé une heure ou deux ensembles…Rien de plus.

— Waouh, quand même ! s'exclama Dean. Donc, en fait, tu déconnais pas tant que ça, la fois…Tu sais, la fois où on s'est tous croisés à la volière.

— Non, pas tant que ça », dit Harry, retenant un sourire.

Il grimpa la dernière marche et la main d'Hermione exerça une délicate pression, juste une seule, sur son poignet. Il se retourna vers elle. Ils échangèrent un regard significatif et Hermione leva les yeux au plafond.

Si c'était possible, Kenledge semblait encore plus fatiguée qu'avant les vacances. Elle avait les traits tirés et paraissait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Elle réussit cependant à les intéresser avec un cours passionnant sur la pratique de la magie noire à travers le monde. Elle mentionna ainsi Gellert Grindelwald, mais aussi son associé français, le Général Patine, ainsi que l'activiste italien Arnaldi. Elle nomma le sanguinaire Patrick Spade, auteur de cent trente-trois meurtres de moldus aux Etats-Unis, cent trente-trois crimes tous différents et individualisés. Elle évoqua le terrifiant Ji Hong, qui avait inventé une bombe magique qui aurait pu faire exploser la planète entière et la puissance sans nom qui gagnait du terrain dans les pays arabes, gangrenant les populations magiques de l'intérieur.

En l'écoutant, Harry se sentait de plus en plus découragé et désemparé face au monde.

A la fin de l'heure, il fut le dernier à ranger ses affaires. Il s'apprêtait à quitter enfin la classe lorsque Kenledge, assise à son bureau, le rappela d'une voix enrouée par l'épuisement :

« Harry, s'il vous plaît.

— Professeur ? »

Il pivota et revint lentement sur ses pas. Il se plaça en face d'elle. Elle le suivait du regard et il eut l'étrange impression que ses grands yeux sombres avaient le pouvoir de juger son âme. Mal à l'aise, il baissa les yeux. Elle tenait entre ses mains un stylo aux couleurs américaines surmontées de l'inscription « U.S.A ». Le genre de stylo que l'on peut sûrement trouver dans une boutique pour touristes, pensa Harry.

« Vous pensiez bien connaître Bea Cassidy », dit soudain Kenledge, brisant le silence.

Etonné, Harry releva la tête.

« Vous connaissez… ? commença-t-il.

— Non », l'interrompit-elle.

Elle dévissa le haut du stylo, révélant le compartiment à encre. Une cartouche pleine l'occupait mais elle n'y toucha pas. Elle s'intéressa plutôt à la pointe de la plume et la manipula avec précaution. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Harry. Il comprit alors qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse à sa première affirmation.

« Non, dit-il. Je ne la connaissais pas bien. J'ai juste cru…que je pouvais lui faire confiance. »

Le professeur Kenledge soupira légèrement.

« Vous n'aviez pas tort. D'ordinaire, on peut faire confiance aux Cassidy.

— D'ordinaire, nota Harry. Vous les connaissez, si ?

— Non. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas.

« Ces stylos moldus, dit-elle en revissant l'ensemble, sont bien plus pratiques que nos plumes. Je n'ai jamais compris les puristes qui s'opposent à leur utilisation. »

N'ayant pas vraiment d'avis sur la question, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Ne vous en voulez pas trop, Harry. Et n'en voulez pas trop à Bea, ajouta-t-elle. Elle agit sans réfléchir vraiment, par impulsion. Elle ne connaît pas le monde comme vous le connaissez au fond, c'est encore une enfant. Encore une enfant que l'amour aura déçu. »

Harry bascula d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné, et il serra la lanière de son sac avec plus de force. Il n'avait pas du tout envie que Kenledge se mette à lui parler d'amour, ni que la conversation glisse vers Ginny. Si elle savait pour Bea, elle ne pouvait ignorer pour lui et la jeune Weasley : leur rupture avait fait la une de tous les magazines. Mais, à son grand soulagement, elle conclut :

« Vous pouvez y aller, Harry. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Voici un mot que vous apporterez au professeur Flitwick. »

Avec sa baguette magique, elle tapota un bout de papier et le tendit à Harry.

« Merci. Au revoir, professeur.

— Au revoir, Harry. A demain.

— A demain. »

* * *

En regardant une nouvelle fois en l'air, Harry remarqua que le ciel s'était encore assombri. Il avait bien fait de raccourcir la séance d'entraînement. Il était inutile de mettre son équipe de mauvaise humeur en jouant sous la pluie. De toute façon, le prochain match aurait lieu samedi, le sort en était jeté. De plus, la présence de Ginny dans l'équipe ne lui facilitait les choses en rien. Il évitait autant que possible tout contact avec elle.

Il entreposa la grosse caisse contenant les balles dans la remise et, son balai sur l'épaule, quitta le terrain de Quidditch. Pour regagner le château, il emprunta le chemin de terre longeant la Forêt Interdite. Tout en marchant, il chantonna l'un de ses airs préférés de l'album offert par Bill et Fleur à son anniversaire :

« And the beat goes on, magic exists, oh magical me, oh magical you, and the beat goes on, oh morning son! This song is a road, this song is a magical mystery tour »_** ***_

Soudain, il sentit le bout d'une baguette magique s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates. Il s'arrêta net.

« Harry, retourne-toi lentement. »

Avec un frisson glacé, Harry reconnut la voix de George Weasley.

Il obéît. Eclairé seulement à la lueur de la baguette, le visage se découpait sur la pénombre comme celui d'un étranger. L'air menaçant, les yeux rouges, la mâchoire serrée, le défigurait. Harry se sentit démuni. Il savait d'instinct que ce n'était pas une blague.

« George… », tenta-t-il péniblement.

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Ta baguette, Harry. Et laisse tomber ton balai, il va nous encombrer plus qu'autre chose », ajouta George d'une voix lugubre.

Sa main tremblait sur sa propre baguette et son regard fuyait de tous côtés, en proie à une grande agitation interne. Le cœur d'Harry cogna un coup plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« Si on rentrait au château, plutôt ? suggéra-t-il doucement.

— Ta baguette ! Ton balai ! » s'écria George brusquement.

Il agita sa baguette d'un mouvement sec et un bang ! sourd résonna aux oreilles d'Harry. Il tituba sous la puissance sonore.

« D'accord, d'accord », souffla-t-il.

Il remit sa baguette à George et laissa tomber son balai sur le sol. Il leva ensuite les mains à hauteur de son torse, reposa les yeux sur George.

« D'accord, d'accord, répéta-t-il. Tout va bien se passer.

— Tout va _très_ bien se passer ! _Très_, _très_ bien se passer ! Alors marche ! »

Il poussa Harry devant lui.

« Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry, hésitant.

— On y va, dit George. On y va enfin. »

Il poussa de nouveau Harry et ils firent quelques pas, Harry n'osant pas trop avancer.

« Où va-t-on ?

— Dans la forêt ! » lança George.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel noir.

« Dépêchons-nous, dépêchons-nous, ajouta-t-il d'une voix étrange.

— Dans la forêt…interdite ? demanda encore Harry.

— On y va, on y va enfin. On va retrouver Fred, on va retrouver Fred. »

Malgré lui, Harry stoppa net. Il regarda George. Il tremblait, son visage était agité de tics nerveux. Sa bouche bougeait sans prononcer un son. Harry se mordilla la lèvre.

« Putain avance ! On va retrouver Fred. On va enfin le retrouver.

— Ce ne sera pas lui ! Ce sera seulement une image…Juste une image…Il ne sera pas _là. _Eh, tu m'entends ? »

Harry agita une main devant George. D'un mouvement rapide, celui-ci lui bloqua le poignet.

« Je t'entends. Et je _sais. _Je ne suis pas con. Mais Fred sera _là_. Alors, tu m'emmènes à cette pierre, tout de suite.

— Je ne sais pas où elle est, répondit précipitamment Harry. Je ne me souviens plus. Je l'ai perdue…Désolé, ajouta-t-il.

— Tu mens ! cria George. Tu sais où _ils_ sont ! »

Le bout de sa baguette s'enfonça dans le torse d'Harry. Il leva les mains, au-dessus de sa tête cette fois.

« Tu mens ! Tu mens ! TU MENS ! Tu sais très bien ! Tu sais _toujours _tout très bien ! Alors on entre dans cette putain de putain de putain de forêt ! »

Des larmes ruisselaient sur le visage de George. Il frappa un coup de baguette sur l'épaule d'Harry. Fort.

« Ok ! Ok ! On y va ! On y va maintenant ! On va retrouver Fred ! »

Ils empruntèrent le premier sentier qu'ils trouvèrent. Le cerveau d'Harry tournait à pleine vitesse. Son cœur cognait trop fort contre sa poitrine, il sentait et ressentait ses entrailles qui se tordaient. Il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire, et il ne savait pas. Il avait enseveli volontairement ce souvenir, pour ne jamais le retrouver. Et il avait réussi.

George marmonnait des tas de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il entendait souvent le nom de Fred, mais aussi le sien et celui de Ginny. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« C'est par où ? demanda tout à coup George.

— Je ne… », commença Harry.

Il inspira.

« Je ne sais plus bien. »

Il indiqua au hasard une zone du doigt.

« Par là-bas, je crois…

— Bon, on y va, alors ? On y va, alors. On y va. »

La nuit les enveloppa. L'orage gronda. Ils arpentèrent le coin de la forêt désigné par Harry. Le coin d'à côté. Puis celui d'en face. D'autres encore. La pluie se mit à tomber, torrentielle et démentielle. Harry ne voyait plus rien, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau, il en avait déjà marre. Mais la lueur de la baguette de George continuait de fouiller la forêt. Chaque minute, chaque heure.

« On ne va pas faire toute la forêt ce soir, disait parfois Harry, à bout de nerfs. On peut rentrer au château et revenir…

— Non ! Non ! On ne peut pas revenir ! Il faut qu'on le trouve ce soir ! Je lui ai promis ! Je lui ai promis ! »

Alors Harry s'agenouillait de nouveau dans la boue glacée et se remettait à chercher, retournant toute la terre avec ses doigts. Il restait des pellicules de givre, égarées sous les pluies diluviennes.

« Là-bas, peut-être », répondait-il de temps à autre aux muettes interrogations de George.

Et, sous la pluie battante, ils essayaient d'autres endroits. Harry essayait de réfléchir à trois choses à la fois. Un plan A, un plan B, un plan C. Comment raisonner George. Comment s'enfuir. Comment retrouver la pierre. Il était épuisé.

L'horloge du château sonna vingt-deux heures. Ils étaient là depuis presque quatre heures déjà.

« Là, peut-être », dit Harry en se laissant tomber au pied d'un arbre.

George s'assit en tailleur près de lui et racla les racines, secouant les feuilles moisies sur le sol. Les épines de pin leur piquaient les doigts. Harry se sentait comme un chien aveugle qui cherche un os dans un champ.

« Je suis crevé…On devrait rentrer…, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de George.

— Non ! Non ! On ne peut pas rentrer ! On ne doit pas rentrer ! On ne rentre pas sans mon frère ! »

Harry courba l'échine. La pluie lui tailladait le dos sans discontinuer. Ses habits de Quidditch étaient foutus, et pourtant ils en avaient connus, des matchs sous l'orage.

Puis, tout à coup, George posa sa baguette sur une pierre plate pour chercher à deux mains. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry bondit dessus. Le morceau de bois chaud vint se coller contre sa paume, comme s'il l'avait appelé. George se retourna brusquement.

« _Stupéfix_ ! » cria Harry.

George se raidit et le jeune homme bascula en arrière. Harry le retint maladroitement. Il se passa une main sur le front.

« Oh putain ! » souffla-t-il.

Serrant le corps immobilisé contre lui, il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

*** Mélange de :**

_**The Beat Goes On**_** - Beady Eye**

_**Magic Exists**_** - Patrick Doyle**

_**Magical Mystery Tour**_** - The Beatles **

_**Morning Son**_** - Beady Eye**

**Mes petits choux à la crème, je vous souhaite de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année, je vous remercie de toutes vos adorables reviews et à la prochaine !**


	14. L'homme aux deux visages

**Posté le : **09/01/2013

**Note (about you & me) : **Salut les kids ! J'espère que vous avez profité des dernières vacances de 2012 comme il se doit et donc que vous vous êtes empiffrés (de toute façon, une étude récente montre que le surpoids permet de vivre plus longtemps alors on peut y aller…Même si ça me laisse perplexe), que vous avez bu comme des trous, dansé sur des musiques plus ou moins inspirées (Gangnam Style Power…), fait le décompte (perso, j'ai galéré : nous avons démarré à 59, c'était super long, et déjà que je suis incapable de le faire dans mon état normal, l'alcool comme l'agitation autour de moi n'ont rien arrangé. Même si les chiffres défilaient sur l'écran devant moi.)

Bref, j'espère que vous aussi, vous avez bien profité du dernier jour de 2012 et que vous êtes prêts à commencer une nouvelle année. J'imagine que dans à peu près six mois, on se sera habitués à écrire 2013 lorsque l'on nous demandera la date (non mais vous ne trouvez pas que la date, c'est un truc de malade ? ça change tous les jours, c'est trop dur…Moi, je panique quand on me demande de mettre la date).

**Re-bref. **J'arrête de raconter ma vie. Vous l'aurez compris, j'espère que vous allez bien. En dépit de ma montagne de devoirs, j'ai plutôt bien avancé ce chapitre et, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis pile à l'heure (deux semaines exactement depuis la dernière publication). Like it. J'ai un peu galéré avec la fin de ce chapitre mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. **Merci pour tout. **

**Note (about disclaimer) : **_« L'homme aux deux visages » est le titre du chapitre 17 d' « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers » (tome I). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté certaines petites choses. Mrs Rowling, nous vous devons tout. _

"_YOUR HEAVY HEART IS MADE OF STONE_

_AND IT'S SO HARD TO SEE YOU CLEARLY_

_YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ON YOUR OWN_

_YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ON YOUR OWN"_

**[**_**A Message**_** - Coldplay]**

* * *

**14**

**L'homme aux deux visages **

Harry ne comprit jamais vraiment où il avait puisé la force, aussi bien physique que mentale, de rentrer au château.

Pourtant, il se releva. Il ramassa les baguettes, employa la première à faire flotter le corps immobile de George dans les airs et la seconde à illuminer le sentier qui les avait menés au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. Trébuchant sur les racines éparses, glissant dans la boue, il conduisit le corps à travers les arbres puis, lorsqu'ils quittèrent la forêt, au-dessus des immenses pelouses du parc.

La pluie ne lui laissa aucun répit la nuit froide non plus.

Enfin, il franchit les portes du château. Il déposa George devant lui, à même le sol, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux. Il fut parcouru d'un violent frisson et il se mit à claquer des dents de façon incontrôlable. Se penchant en avant, il s'appuya contre le carrelage. Il avait les ongles terreux, les mains brunies par la boue. Les cadavres de ses larmes lui brûlaient la peau, une douleur sourde lui lacérait la poitrine.

Son menton toucha le sol, ses paupières, lourdes de fatigues, se fermèrent toutes seules. Des images sombres s'entremêlèrent dans le brouillard épais de son esprit.

« Potter. »

Il releva la tête si vite qu'il ressentit une raideur dans sa nuque. Malefoy, sa cape jetée par-dessus son épaule, se tenait debout devant lui. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la personne qu'Harry avait le plus envie de voir en cet instant.

« Oh, putain, Malefoy, marmonna-t-il.

— On dirait que je tombe à pic », constata Malefoy.

Il s'accroupit à hauteur d'Harry et retourna le corps raide de George. Il fit courir ses doigts fins le long de son échine. Si, naturellement, George ne bougea pas, Harry frissonna de nouveau en le regardant faire.

« Il faut prévenir McGonagall qu'on a un invité surprise, dit Malefoy d'un ton inhabituellement grave. Tu peux te relever ? ajouta-t-il, s'adressant plus directement à Harry.

— Ouais…Ouais, ça va. »

Malefoy se redressa d'un bond tandis qu'Harry tentait de se redresser lentement, se tenant aux colonnes de pierre de la porte. Malefoy se rapprocha alors et lui tendit une grande main blanche. Harry la considéra un instant avant de la prendre.

« Merci, souffla-t-il.

— C'est cadeau. »

Harry réussit à reprendre équilibre sur ses deux pieds. Il préféra toutefois garder un appui contre le mur. Malefoy pinça les narines.

« Je vais prévenir McGonagall tout seul, décida-t-il brusquement. Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, finalement. Veille sur Weasley - Oreille Coupée. »

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il s'éloigna rapidement. Il courut presque jusqu'à l'escalier et Harry crut le voir enjamber les marches quatre par quatre.

Avec un soupir soulagé, il s'adossa au mur et referma les yeux.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, des pas précipités retentirent dans le Hall. Réprimant un bâillement, il se força à rouvrir les paupières. D'abord, il ne vit que des silhouettes floues puis les contours se précisèrent.

Le professeur Kenledge était déjà agenouillée auprès de George, le professeur McGonagall penchée avec inquiétude sur son épaule. Malefoy, lui, se tenait un peu à l'écart.

« Ce jeune homme a été stupéfixé, ça ne fait aucun doute, annonça Kenledge à sa directrice. Qui est-ce ? Ce n'est pas un élève de l'école…

— Un ancien », répondit McGonagall avec efficacité.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Potter, que s'est-il passé ? Où étiez-vous encore parti ? »

Harry déglutit difficilement : il lui semblait que quelque chose lui obstruait la gorge. Il n'était pas du tout sûr de _devoir_ (ou bien était-ce une question d'être capable, de _pouvoir_ ?) révéler aux professeurs ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la Forêt Interdite. Raconter comment George l'avait menacé, comment ils avaient cherché la pierre de résurrection pendant des heures, des heures, ne ferait qu'ancrer dans la réalité cette situation complètement incohérente, délirante.

« Potter, vous n'aiderez personne en gardant le silence », dit McGonagall.

Sa voix, presque un chuchotis, fit couler un filet de sueur froide dans le dos d'Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps inerte de George.

« George est venu me voir…Après l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il voulait qu'on aille dans la Forêt Interdite. Il m'a…menacé. Alors on est allés…chercher. Pendant des heures, des heures, on a cherché dans la terre, dans la boue…

— Potter…Chercher quoi ? l'interrompit doucement la directrice.

— La pierre de résurrection. »

Harry se passa une main sur le visage et ne vit donc pas Kenledge relever brusquement la tête, comme si on l'avait électrocuté.

« Il savait qu'elle était dans la Forêt, reprit Harry, je le lui avais dit, je lui avais dit que je l'avais perdue là-bas…Je ne connais pas l'endroit où elle est tombée, je ne m'en souviens plus, alors on a cherché, cherché, puis j'ai réussi à lui reprendre nos baguettes, je l'ai stupéfixé et je l'ai ramené ici…Ici, et Malefoy est arrivé et…

— C'est vous qui l'avez stupéfixé ? » répéta McGonagall, surprise.

Son regard sauta d'Harry à George, puis de George à Harry.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire, marmonna Harry, baissant honteusement les yeux. Je ne savais vraiment pas…Je suis désolé.

— Non, non, c'était la réaction à avoir, Harry », lui assura gentiment McGonagall, notant son embarras.

Elle lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule et se tourna vers Kenledge :

« Eleanor, emmenez ce garçon à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît, je vais me charger de George Weasley…Il va falloir que je prévienne Molly et Arthur… »

Elle regarda George tristement et Harry sentit son estomac se tordre.

« Professeur ? Professeur, intervint Malefoy, je peux peut-être aller prévenir Granger et Weasley que Potter est de retour ? Je les ai entendus s'inquiéter tout à l'heure… »

McGonagall fronça les sourcils, comme si elle cherchait à démasquer quelque arnaque sous cette proposition, mais Kenledge répondit à sa place d'une voix douce :

« C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, Drago, merci. Je suppose que la directrice souhaiterait également que vous demandiez à Ronald et à sa sœur Ginevra de se rendre dans son bureau ? »

McGonagall hocha la tête, sans cependant se départir de son expression suspicieuse.

« S'ils sont dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, sachez que le mot de passe est actuellement _Cardamome_ », ajouta-t-elle pourtant.

Son ton indiquait clairement que le mot de passe serait très prochainement changé mais Malefoy se contenta d'acquiescer.

« J'y vais tout de suite. »

Il repartit immédiatement en direction des escaliers. McGonagall l'observa une seconde avant de se revenir à Kenledge.

« Rejoignez-moi accompagnée de Madame Pomfresh, lorsqu'Harry sera installé à l'infirmerie.

— Professeur…

— Oui, Potter ?

— George…Il disait des choses…Il semblait comme fou, dit Harry, nerveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? »

McGonagall soupira doucement.

« Je m'occupe de tout, Potter. Il faut que vous alliez vous reposer. Eleanor, je vous laisse. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et George se retrouva de nouveau en lévitation. Enfin, comme Harry l'avait fait précédemment, elle guida son corps devant elle. Harry la regarda partir et disparaître dans les angles de l'escalier.

« Vous vous sentez prêt, Harry ? »

Harry se retourna vers Kenledge. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait surtout parlé pour parler alors il ne répondit rien et se contenta de la suivre le long du couloir le plus proche.

Ils marchèrent plus de la moitié du chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans dire un mot. Ensuite, Kenledge demanda :

« Ainsi la pierre de résurrection est réellement dans la Forêt Interdite ? »

Harry hocha mollement la tête.

« Elle y est en sécurité, marmonna-t-il. Même moi je serais incapable de la retrouver si ma vie en dépendait…

— C'est une bonne chose, qu'elle soit hors d'atteinte, dit Kenledge. La Forêt Interdite, c'est l'endroit idéal. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. S'il n'avait pas été si tourmenté et épuisé, il aurait été content que, pour la première fois, quelqu'un approuve la situation.

« Vous savez par où il est entré ? » reprit Kenledge.

Cette fois, Harry secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se poser la question.

« Sans doute par l'un des passages secrets, je ne sais pas trop lequel…

— Je penche pour la cabane hurlante, dit Kenledge. Il n'aurait pas pu traverser tout le château, quelqu'un l'aurait sûrement remarqué…

— Vous connaissez… ? » commença Harry mais il était trop fatigué pour aller au bout de sa phrase.

Il était même trop fatigué pour manifester un réel étonnement.

Kenledge sourit tristement.

« Je connais beaucoup de choses, Harry. »

Et, sans rien dire de plus, elle ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Ron et Ginny furent absents toute la journée du lendemain et ne reparurent que le mercredi midi. En voyant leurs mines épuisées, Hermione et Harry conclurent un accord tacite : ils ne poseraient aucune question aujourd'hui. Tandis qu'Hermione invitait Ron à s'asseoir entre eux, Harry lança des regards appuyés à Dean, Seamus et Neville. Seamus le fixa comme s'il le croyait fou, Neville grimaça et Dean leva les yeux au plafond magique, l'air de dire « nous ne sommes pas si bêtes ». Malgré lui, Harry avait quelques doutes. Il savait que, sans le vouloir, les garçons pourraient laisser échapper quelque chose qui blesserait Ron.

Celui-ci s'assit lourdement sur le banc. Harry remarqua qu'il avait le regard terne et se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant à lui glisser quelques mots de réconfort. Mais, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione le rappela à l'ordre d'un froncement de sourcil.

« Ron…Tu veux quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix tendre.

— Non. J'ai déjà mangé à la cafeteria de Sainte Mangouste, répondit Ron, un peu brusque.

— D'accord… »

Elle se servit des pommes de terre d'une main tremblante et passa le plat à Seamus, assis en face d'elle.

« Il fait plutôt beau, aujourd'hui, dit Dean, d'un ton qui se voulait entraînant. On pourrait passer un peu de temps dans le parc…

— Impossible pour moi, soupira Harry. Avec Malefoy, on a rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour bosser pour le machin de Stiffman.

— Ah, parce qu'en plus, tu dois le supporter en dehors des cours ? » s'étonna Neville.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire.

« Il n'est pas si insupportable que ça. Et, finalement, il n'est pas _trop_ nul en expertise de baguettes, ce qui fait qu'il est presque un atout… »

Il eut envie d'ajouter que c'était Malefoy qui s'était chargé de prévenir Hermione, Ron et Ginny pour George mais il jugea que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de signaler ce fait maintenant.

« A mon avis, Malefoy a tout intérêt à ne pas être trop insupportable avec toi, dit Hermione.

— Ah bon ? fit Ron dans un maigre effort pour prendre part à la conversation.

— Harry est l'une des rares personnes qui accepte de lui parler, lâcha Dean en prenant un morceau de pain. Il est trop bon.

— Trop _bête_, surtout, si tu veux mon avis, corrigea Seamus avec un clin d'œil. Même la plupart des Serpentards ont compris qu'il ne fallait pas traîner avec lui…Avoir un ancien Mangemort dans leurs rangs, ça les entrave pour refaire leur réputation, je pense…Moi, à sa place, j'en aurais marre de devoir traîner tout le temps avec Greengrass et Zabini… Il doit être content que quelqu'un d'autre lui parle, parfois. Même si c'est Harry.

— N'importe quoi, dit Harry, il est très loin d'être toujours content de me voir, crois-moi. »

La conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets et Harry termina son assiette en bavardant de Quidditch. Puis, à treize heures, il se leva.

« Bon, bah, je vais devoir y aller.

— Ah ouais, c'est vrai…Bonne chance ! » plaisanta Seamus.

Hermione lui décocha un regard noir mais Harry sourit. Il enjamba le banc et traversa la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor, afin de se préparer et de récupérer ses affaires.

A treize heures vingt, il déposait ses affaires à une table de la bibliothèque, un peu en retrait pour être au calme mais assez proche de l'entrée. Il ne voulait pas risquer de manquer Malefoy. En l'attendant, il décida de commencer à farfouiller dans les rayonnages.

Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre, un peu nerveux. Si l'on exceptait le duel de sorciers, bien des années auparavant, c'était la première fois que Malefoy et lui avaient rendez-vous. A ce souvenir, Harry songea que si Malefoy lui faisait faux bond comme en première année, il ne serait pas sûrement pas aussi clément qu'à l'époque.

Malefoy ne lui fit pas faux bond. Il entra dans la bibliothèque à quatorze heures dix, l'air si détaché qu'il aurait aussi bien pût se trouver là par pur hasard, son sac oscillant élégamment sur son épaule. Comme l'ensemble des élèves présents, Harry garda les yeux rivés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit à côté de lui, à l'une des tables de travail. Sans les voir, il devinait les expressions de surprise de ses camarades.

« Il est quatorze heures dix, dit-il d'un ton pincé.

— Mhm, merci ? Mais, tu sais, je n'ai rien demandé, fit remarquer Malefoy.

— Quarante minutes de retard, bravo, connard, répondit Harry en guise d'explications. Pour un rendez-vous dont_ tu_ as fixé l'heure.

— Ah oui…Mais je n'ai pas de montre. »

Malefoy retroussa la manche droite de sa chemise afin de montrer son poignet nu à Harry.

« En principe, ça se met à gauche.

— Je porte déjà quelque chose à gauche. »

Puis, sans transition, avant qu'Harry ne puisse regretter ses paroles, Malefoy lança :

« Bon, bah, vu que t'es là depuis quarante minutes, j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Peut-être que je ferais aussi bien de retourner à ma salle commune, dans ce cas… »

Le saluant d'un geste de la main, il se releva de sa chaise mais Harry le retint fermement par le bras.

« Rêve pas, Malefoy, il y a suffisamment de boulot pour occuper ton après-midi.

— Oh. »

Malefoy se rassit, grimaçant. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se frotta le front d'un air impatient avant de soupirer :

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème, déjà ?

— Essayer de comprendre le noble art des baguettes magiques », répondit Harry, reprenant les termes exacts du professeur Stiffman.

Malefoy hocha la tête et sortit quelques affaires de son sac. Pendant qu'il les disposait devant lui, il réfléchit à haute voix :

« Bon, nous avons déjà l'exemple fait en cours…Nous avons écrit un compte rendu. Ensuite, il suffit de faire une petite transition apportant des conclusions amenées par l'expérience de la baguette et après, on développe le sujet à partir des bouquins et, éventuellement, de d'autres exemples célèbres…

— Hum…Ouais. Ça me paraît…judicieux », dit Harry, pour dire quelque chose.

L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru entendre Hermione, cachée derrière la voix de Malefoy.

« Ou alors, on fait l'inverse…, reprit Malefoy. Non, il vaut mieux parler de phénomènes étudiés d'abord.

— Euh, ouais, je crois, dit Harry.

— Ne fais pas genre tu as un avis sur la question.

— Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en avoir un ? Je te signale qu'on a le même niveau, protesta Harry.

— Dans cette matière seulement, précisa Malefoy d'un ton supérieur. Et uniquement parce que Stiffman note à la tête. Tout le monde sait que je te surpasse sans aucun problème dans toutes les autres matières, même sans étudier.

— Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi il y a tant d'elfes de maison au Manoir Malefoy, se moqua Harry. La moitié d'entre eux doivent être occupés à repriser tes chaussettes qui ne seront pourtant jamais assez larges pour tes chevilles.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'_Harry Potter _soit en train de dire que je suis prétentieux, dit Malefoy en secouant la tête. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

— D'accord, d'accord, tu n'es pas du tout prétentieux, fit Harry, sarcastique, et tu es _très_ intelligent. C'est pourquoi tu vas te mettre au travail sur notre devoir.

— Tu te sers de moi, là, Potter ? releva Malefoy avec un sourire grimaçant.

— C'est assez marrant de retourner tes propos contre toi, admit Harry.

— Je n'en doute pas. »

Malefoy attrapa un manuel et jeta un coup d'œil à la quatrième de couverture.

« Celui-là, c'est l'un des premiers que j'ai pris, expliqua Harry, mais regarde, lui, il a l'air mieux… »

Il reprit le livre et en glissa un autre dans ses mains. Malefoy continua à lire, imperturbable, la mine sérieuse.

« Oui, il semble plus complet, commenta-t-il. Attends, je regarde la table des matières… »

Il ouvrit l'ouvrage à la dernière page et la parcourut des yeux, hochant la tête.

« Oui, c'est plutôt pas mal… »

Il se rendit aux chapitres qui lui semblaient intéressant et corna quelques pages. Harry, de son côté, prit un autre livre sur la pile, à la recherche d'informations. Ils travaillèrent ainsi quelques minutes dans le silence, Malefoy recopiant quelques notes sur son parchemin. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et put constater que l'attention qu'on leur portait s'était relâchée. Il soupira de soulagement et retourna à sa feuille.

« Hé, Potter… »

Harry releva les yeux vers Malefoy. Celui-ci avait rapproché sa chaise et se tenait penché sur lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Oui ? »

Malefoy se racla la gorge et chuchota :

« Dis, j'ai vu…Les Weasley sont revenus, ce midi.

— Oui, répondit Harry, un peu raide.

— Comment…Enfin, ça va ?

— Je sais pas trop, on a un peu esquivé le sujet, avec Hermione…C'est-à-dire qu'on était à table, avec les autres, répondit Harry à mi-voix. Je comptais évoquer le sujet plus en profondeur avec Ron ce soir. Pour l'instant, je crois qu'il a surtout besoin d'emmagasiner le choc. Nous aussi, en fait…

— Alors… Son frère est à Sainte-Mangouste ?

— Oui. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un…service, je pense, pour ce genre de…

— Ce genre de troubles, oui, je ne le savais pas non plus, avant…Quand je faisais du bénévolat, j'y ai passé quelques heures.

— Oh…Ah, c'est vrai, oui… »

Harry avait totalement oublié cette histoire de bénévolat.

« Et…hum…C'est…

— Pas un endroit très agréable », répondit Malefoy.

Décalant sa chaise de celle d'Harry, il retourna à son travail. Harry resta immobile un instant, le regard dans le vague. Puis il murmura :

« Malefoy...J'en profite...Merci. Pour l'autre soir.

— Y a pas de quoi », répondit Malefoy.

Ensuite, il se redressa, un peu troublé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « j'en profite » ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Je veux dire…Pour une fois qu'on a une conversation sincère, presque amicale.

— Oh, ça, ça arrive un peu trop souvent, ces derniers temps, remarqua Malefoy. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne va pas durer. Laisse-moi une seconde. »

Il se gratta l'arcade sourcilière puis ajouta :

« Te connaître, c'est te détester, Potter…Alors, t'aimer, ça doit être comme du suicide. » *

Harry sourit d'un air mauvais derrière son livre.

« Désolé mais ça, c'est toi… »

Il reposa sa plume et il croisa le regard pétillant de Malefoy.

« A propos de suicide, tu as déjà remplacé ton ex ? »

Harry perdit tout à coup son sourire.

« Non.

— Oh, ce sujet serait-il encore sensible ? ricana Malefoy.

— Non…Non, pas vraiment », ajouta Harry, un peu malgré lui.

Il se sentit brusquement oppressé et mal à l'aise. Il se trémoussa sur sa chaise, son regard retomba sur les pages du livre qu'il devait lire mais les mots se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas très envie de parler de Ginny, surtout maintenant.

« Je vois, fit Malefoy d'un ton insolent. C'est mignon.

— Pourquoi ? Tu es un bourreau des cœurs insensible, toi, c'est ça ? répliqua Harry. Enfin, bourreau des cœurs…Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec qui que ce soit depuis Pansy Parkinson en quatrième année…

— D'une, je ne suis jamais sorti avec cette pétasse de Parkinson. De deux, contrairement à toi, Potter, je n'aime pas afficher mes conquêtes. J'aurais peur qu'elles se donnent trop d'importance. Et puis, ça ne compte pas le moins du monde pour moi alors…

— C'est bien ce que je disais, tu te la joues insensible bourreau des cœurs…Je ne m'attendais pas à mieux de toi, remarque. »

Harry indiqua son désaccord par une moue méprisante. Il ne savait pas trop si Malefoy disait la vérité ou s'il cherchait seulement à le provoquer.

« Oh, laisse-toi un peu aller, Potter… L'amour, ça n'existe pas, ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant. Alors que le sexe, c'est tellement plus réel, plus fun et plus…

— Pitié, Malefoy, je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi », le coupa Harry.

Malefoy eut un rictus, visiblement très satisfait de lui-même, et laissa pendre son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise. Harry grimaça. Malgré les difficultés qu'il éprouvait à aborder le sujet de Ginny, il était tiraillé par une curiosité naissante et mal placée. Malefoy venait d'éveiller son intérêt et il suffisait de voir son expression pour comprendre que c'était bien le but recherché.

« Alors…Combien de conquêtes à ce jour, Malefoy ? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

— Trop pour les compter, rétorqua Malefoy.

— Mauvaise réponse. Les vrais Don Juan savent combien de jeunes filles en fleur ils ont torturés et, fit Harry, se sentant victorieux.

— Vingt-sept », le coupa Malefoy dans son élan.

Harry laissa retomber sa main sur la table et Malefoy eut un sourire carnassier.

« Toi, c'est deux, il me semble, non ? Chang et Miss-on-ne-prononce-pas-son-nom pour éviter que tu fondes en larmes.

— Tu trouves ça pitoyable ? demanda Harry, un peu sur les nerfs. Parce que c'est toi qui es pitoyable…On a tous besoin d'amour.

— L'amour… »

Malefoy pouffa.

« C'est croire en l'amour qui est pitoyable, surtout. »

Harry secoua la tête, mi agacé mi amusé. Il ne savait vraiment pas trop quoi penser des réflexions de Malefoy. Cette conversation le mettait mal à l'aise mais, en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de changer de sujet.

« J'ai le droit à des noms ? tenta-t-il encore.

— Pour quoi faire ? Tu veux les bons plans de l'école ?

— Non. Juste pour savoir que tu ne racontes pas de la merde.

— Ah. C'est mort. Déjà, ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas, et, de deux, je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles traumatiser mes amants. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu, et reprit sa plume. Tout ça ne le concernait absolument pas, il n'avait aucune raison valable de s'en mêler. N'empêchait qu'il était intrigué et que…Il allait enfin noter quelque chose sur son parchemin lorsqu'il sursauta. Il redressa précipitamment la tête et regarda Malefoy, la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Celui-ci s'était également repenché sur son parchemin. Il n'avait absolument rien remarqué.

« Malefoy…, appela maladroitement Harry, la gorge nouée. Tu as dit tes _amants_ ?

— Oui, mes aman… »

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux, comme frappé par la foudre. Il se retourna brusquement vers Harry, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

« J'ai dit mes amantes, Potter, souffla-t-il, acide.

— Non. Tu as parlé d'amants.

— Va te laver les oreilles, Potty, j'ai dit amantes. Je ne suis pas pédé » rétorqua Malefoy dans un chuchotement furieux.

Mais il avait la voix inhabituellement enrouée et son regard finit par fuir nerveusement celui d'Harry. Harry déglutit. Il avait l'impression qu'une bombe atomique venait d'exploser dans son ventre. Les mots « lapsus freudien » résonnaient dans sa tête comme un son de cloche.

« Putain…, marmonna-t-il.

— Quoi ? Quoi ? fit Malefoy, convulsivement.

— Mais putain, comment…

— Comment quoi ? » chuchota Malefoy.

Il semblait à la fois prodigieusement agacé et mal à l'aise. Harry le voyait frissonner et il crispa les poings.

« Comment tu as pu dire des trucs pareils sur Dean et Seamus ? Comment t'as pu te montrer aussi ignoble alors que toi aussi, tu préfères les hommes ?

— La réponse est dans la question, ironisa Malefoy, je _suis_ ignoble.

— C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, jeta Harry, mais je ne plaisante pas avec ça.

— Ah ? C'est assez marrant pourtant, dit Malefoy, s'efforçant d'emprunter un ton détaché et détendu.

— Non, pas du tout, grinça Harry. C'est dégueulasse comme attitude.

— Je croyais que tu savais que je faisais ça uniquement pour te provoquer. »

Harry serra les dents, bouillonnant de rage, mais il ne trouva rien à répondre. Comment Malefoy avait-il pu aller jusque-là, juste pour l'énerver ? Juste pour l'énerver, et il allait finir par y arriver vraiment, s'il continuait comme ça. Il pensa à ce que Seamus lui avait dit au déjeuner. Il s'était trompé. Malefoy n'en avait strictement rien à foutre d'Harry : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le blesser et le tourner en ridicule.

« C'est dégueulasse. Dégueulasse, répéta Harry, tremblant.

— Ouais, je sais, Malefoy la plus ignoble tapette que la Terre ait jamais portée, niant le fait qu'il aime autant les bites que les magiciens de pacotille déguisés de robes roses qui défilent sur le Chemin de Traverse tous les 17 Mai…Mais c'est pas de ma faute si je les trouve ridicules, pitoyables, encore plus ridicules et pitoyables que Saint Pott…

— Ta gueule », l'interrompit vivement Harry.

Malefoy regarda Harry, l'air mauvais.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Potty, ou je t'enfonce ta baguette dans le…

— C'est tellement bien dit, lâcha Harry en se redressant. D'une rare élégance. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi, tiens…L'aristocrate déchu jusqu'au bout. Franchement, tu devrais écrire un livre, tu es tellement doué pour former des phrases et des…Aie ! »

Harry se massa le crâne tandis qu'un précieux ouvrage datant du XIVème siècle retombait sur la table avec un bruit sourd.

« On ne fait pas _ça _! » s'écria alors une voix suraiguë de fille.

Une jeune fille de cinquième année avait bondit d'une des tables voisines, sous le regard à la fois interloqué et admiratif de ses amies.

« On ne fait pas ça, répéta-t-elle en se plantant devant Malefoy. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un partisan de Voldemort que tu peux jouer aux petits caïds et te permettre n'importe quoi dans cette école ! »

Malefoy la considéra un instant, visiblement surpris qu'elle intervienne. Harry crut voir une ombre passer dans ses yeux. Il eut alors un très mauvais pressentiment.

Malefoy se leva, le visage crispé. Il était beaucoup plus grand que la cinquième année mais elle ne recula pas, le fixant courageusement.

« Primo, je suis partisan de qui me chante. Deuxio, je ne joue pas aux petits caïds, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de jouer avec qui que ce soit. Tercio, je ne me permets pas n'importe quoi, j'ai des limites, mais, fort heureusement, balancer des livres à la gueule de Potter n'est un crime. Quarto, qui es-tu pour donner tes leçons ?

— Margaret Southsea, préfète de Poufsouffle.

— Super, merci. Je t'ai ajouté à la liste des crétins inoffensifs qui encombrent cette école. Maintenant dégage, sale pute. »

Harry se leva d'un coup :

« Pardon ?

— Tu l'as traitée de quoi ? »

Harry se retourna. Les regards de tous les élèves convergeaient dans leur direction. Un grand garçon s'était levé, lui aussi, et il s'avançait vers eux, pointant Malefoy d'un doigt menaçant.

« De sale pute, répondit celui-ci sans se laisser démonter. Tu as vu comment elle se maquille ? Et laisser autant de boutons ouverts à sa chemise, ce n'est plus avoir chaud, c'est de la provocation, un appel à se faire chevaucher par tous au milieu d'un couloir…

— Ta gueule ! cria Harry et il pointa sa baguette sur Malefoy. Où est Mrs Pince ? demanda-t-il, s'apercevant soudain de l'inhabituelle absence de la bibliothécaire.

— Partie en salle des professeurs, je ne sais pas trop pour quoi, répondit une fille, tremblante.

— Quel heureux hasard ! constata Malefoy d'un ton amusé. Vous allez devoir me punir vous-mêmes…A vingt contre un, ça risque d'être marrant.

— Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de s'asseoir à côté de ce type ? demanda un autre garçon, les lèvres serrées.

— On avait un devoir à faire ensemble mais je crois qu'on va rendre copie séparée », répondit immédiatement Harry.

Il se sentait suer abondamment, sa chemise le collait comme une seconde peau.

« A ta place, Malefoy, je partirais maintenant, avant qu'on ne se contrôle plus.

— Ah, franchement, ça serait dommage de manquer ça », fit Malefoy.

Mais, d'un geste de baguette magique, toutes ses affaires vinrent se loger dans son sac, et il le rajusta sur son épaule. Enfin, il détourna les talons et quitta la bibliothèque.

Harry, lui, garda sa propre baguette braquée sur la porte, le bras tendu, les doigts tremblants. Il resta ainsi un long moment.

* * *

Harry claqua ses pieds contre la dalle d'entrée de la volière. Malgré la longue marche dans le froid qui l'avait mené depuis le château, même sans sa cape, il demeurait bouillant. Comme un feu insatiable, la colère le réchauffait et une sueur brûlante continuait de ruisseler sur ses tempes, dans sa nuque.

En dépit de sa respiration haletante, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de pierre jusqu'à la niche de son hibou, s'écorchant les poings contre le mur rugueux. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Dans sa fureur, la douleur physique lui échappait.

Cependant, quand il parvint à destination, la surprise fit le blanc dans son esprit et, comme aspirée de l'intérieur, toute sa haine, toute sa colère disparut. Ses mains se desserrèrent et les friandises qu'il avait apportées à son animal roulèrent sur le sol. A ce son discret, l'oiseau ouvrit ses grands yeux jaunes. Mais Harry ne voyait que la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses pattes. Elle portait son nom, d'une écriture qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille : celle de Bea Cassidy.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas apportée tout de suite ? » s'étonna-t-il à haute voix, s'accroupissant devant la niche.

Le hibou ne répondit rien il cligna cependant des yeux et ses serres lâchèrent l'enveloppe. Harry tendit doucement la main, s'en empara, caressant gentiment les plumes de son hibou au passage.

« C'est pas grave, marmonna-t-il, c'est pas grave. »

Il s'assit sur une botte de paille qui traînait tout près et d'une main tremblante, ôta le cachet.

_Harry, _

_J'ai bien reçu ta lettre et, si tu croyais obtenir de moi des excuses avec des termes aussi violents, tu te fourrais le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Je ne regrette pas du tout ce que j'ai fait, que ce soit d'un point de vue tactique, politique ou personnel. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui m'as donnée les meilleures raisons du monde pour que je le fasse alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. D'ailleurs, j'imagine très bien ce que tu penses en cet instant. Je suis presque sûre que tu as envie d'arrêter ta lecture mais j'aimerais mieux que tu ne le fasses pas. En effet, je pense que nous avons encore des choses à régler ensemble. _

_Tout d'abord, félicitations, tu t'en es admirablement bien sorti face à Mrs Lorris. Pour l'instant, la commission ne prévoit même pas de t'interroger sous Veritaserum. Il faut dire que Mr Shacklebolt s'est porté garant de ton cas, affirmant te connaître suffisamment. Mrs Lorris a demandé qu'on lui retire l'affaire mais le reste de la commission était d'avis que tu ne mentais pas. Le Ministre Willow, lui, semblait très partagé. Je pense qu'il est content de ne pas avoir eu à faire publier l'article lui-même, il devait avoir peur qu'on remonte jusqu'à lui. Je ne voulais pas lui rendre service en faisant ça mais bon, au final, je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. _

_Le plus important pour moi, c'est que tu l'as bien mérité. Je ne sais pas si tu lis ce genre de magazines, mais entre ta rupture et cette histoire de Reliques de la Mort, ta côte de popularité a encore perdu dix points pendant les vacances. Je ne sais pas si ça t'atteint vraiment mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très agréable et c'est toujours ça de gagné pour moi. Ma vengeance pour avoir inutilement attendu que tu viennes t'excuser de tes impolitesses au Bal de Noël, pour avoir inutilement attendu quelques mots doux de ta part. _

_J'ai été bien conne de vouloir t'aider. J'ai été bien conne de vouloir t'aimer. _

_J'ai hâte de lire ta réponse. Je me demande quelles insultes tu vas trouver cette fois. _

_A bientôt, _

_Pleine de haine, _

_Bea Cassidy. _

Harry resta un instant immobile, sans vraiment comprendre. La réaction de Bea lui semblait très excessive. Elle disait qu'il l'avait bien mérité mais il ne voyait pas du tout en quoi. Il ne lui avait jamais dit clairement qu'elle lui déplaisait, il s'était contenté de rester aussi distant que possible. Il pensa que les filles étaient sûrement plus habiles que lui au jeu de l'amour et qu'elles voyaient des choses sur lesquelles elles auraient mieux fait de fermer les yeux, aussi bien pour se protéger elles-mêmes que le reste du monde.

Elle avait sûrement lu en lui sa détresse devant l'adultère de Ginny. Elle avait dû deviner qu'autant de colère ne pouvait témoigner que de l'amour et qu'elle n'aurait pas sa chance ce jour-là, ni après, simplement parce qu'elle avait été à l'origine de cette confrontation. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait publié l'article.

Mais, dans cette lettre, au-delà de la haine, Harry voyait l'obstination et la protection. Bea tentait de recoller ses propres morceaux en dirigeant toute sa colère contre lui.

Malgré lui, il sourit, un peu tristement. Il songea à ce que lui avait dit Kenledge. Bea avait agi sans réfléchir vraiment, dans un élan de passion contrarié. Il en payerait les conséquences. Il soupira.

Il se frotta soucieusement le front. A présent, il se sentait beaucoup plus calme, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni comment. En tous cas, il n'était plus en colère contre Bea, il éprouvait presque de la pitié pour elle. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Ginny embrassant Marcus dans cette salle de classe déserte. Non, il ne pouvait plus être fâché contre Bea. D'une certaine façon, elle l'avait aidé à ouvrir les yeux.

Alors il déchira la lettre en pleins de minuscules morceaux. Il les éparpilla dans la mangeoire des hiboux et tira définitivement un trait sur cette histoire.

* * *

A l'exception seule de Ron et d'Hermione, la salle commune était déserte.

Ron, assis au bord du canapé comme au bord d'un précipice. Il avait le visage clos, les traits marqués d'une expression figée. Les yeux rougis. Hermione, l'un de ses bras glissé autour de ses épaules, sa main tenant les siennes. Devant eux, les flammes crépitaient dans le silence.

Harry se racla la gorge, signalant ainsi sa présence, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea. Il vint s'asseoir dans l'un des canapés voisins, ramassa au passage sa boîte aux mille malices. Elle traînait toujours n'importe où, Harry la laissant au service de tous. Il espérait secrètement que les autres Gryffondors résoudraient les énigmes à sa place. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas consacrer autant de temps qu'il le faudrait au cadeau d'Hagrid mais il avait tellement d'autres choses en tête…

Il fit glisser un mécanisme avant de relever les yeux vers Ron et Hermione. Des questions lui brûlaient la gorge cependant il avait aussi peur de les poser qu'il avait peur des réponses. Il avait beau la côtoyer depuis longtemps, il ignorait toujours comment se comporter face à la souffrance.

Il frotta un côté argenté de sa boîte et, avec un soufflement, une flamme étincelante naquit devant lui. Hermione et Ron se retournèrent vers lui, comme s'ils venaient tout juste de remarquer sa présence.

« Ah Harry…, fit Ron d'une voix étouffée. Alors, comment c'était, avec Malefoy ?

— Horrible, répondit Harry sans mentir. Il est vraiment…Enfin, peu importe. Et vous… ? Votre après-midi ? » ajouta-t-il finalement.

Hermione caressa doucement les mains de Ron.

« On parlait de George, dit celui-ci, les yeux de nouveau cloués au sol. De Sainte-Mangouste.

— Ron, je suis...tellement, tellement désolé », chuchota Harry.

Ses doigts continuaient de frotter nerveusement la plaque argentée, en dépit de l'apparition de la flamme argentée. Celle-ci n'était pas chaude du tout au contraire, il ressentait des picotements dus au froid.

« Il…Il va mal », murmura Ron, penchant de plus en plus en avant.

Il semblait prêt à basculer du canapé, à s'écraser contre les dalles comme un oiseau qui a perdu ses ailes.

« On croyait que ça allait mieux, reprit-il dans un souffle, Angelina faisait un rapport à ma mère à la fin de chaque rendez-vous, elle disait que ça allait mieux, qu'il allait réussir à s'en sortir. On l'a vue à Sainte-Mangouste. Pas Maman, ni Papa, mais Charlie et moi, si. Elle s'est cachée derrière un pilier pour qu'on ne la remarque pas mais Charlie et moi, nous l'avons vue…Mais on ne le lui en veut pas. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir…On ne peut pas lire dans la tête des gens.

— Non, et puis…ce n'est pas son métier, de lire les pensées…Elle essaye seulement d'aider.

— Mais personne ne peut nous aider…Personne ne peut nous aider », répéta Ron et sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot.

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, elle aussi au bord des pleurs. Harry sentait ses doigts s'échauffer tellement il frottait contre les flammes glacées. Il se sentait malade…malade. Il ne pensait plus du tout à Malefoy. Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un d'intéressant, Malefoy était juste un salaud de première classe qui consacrait sa vie à faire du mal aux autres. Il pensait seulement à Fred et à George, et aux Weasley, et à cette famille qui était la sienne. On avait beau essayé de se relever de la guerre, de se redresser, elle demeurait à jamais, marquait définitivement les corps comme les esprits elle devenait une partie intégrante du monde, du quotidien, et d'eux-mêmes. On ne pourrait pas lui échapper, plus jamais la fuir. Elle resterait à jamais un poids pour leur génération, et aussi pour les suivantes.

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il retint un sanglot, l'emprisonna dans le fond de sa gorge.

Son regard tomba sur les flammes de la boîte aux mille malices. Il lui sembla alors que des mots dansaient dans le feu. A tâtons, il attrapa un bout de parchemin qui avait roulé sous le sofa et le plaça derrière les flammes froides, froides comme la mort. Puis il ramena le parchemin à lui, reposa lentement la boîte sur ses genoux. Un message s'était inscrit sur le papier. Il se retourna vers Hermione. Elle le regardait avec intérêt.

« L'amour brisa la guerre il ne tient qu'à nous que la guerre ne brise pas notre amour. »

Ron ressortit la tête du pull d'Hermione. Il fixa Harry et une étrange lueur flottait dans ses iris assombris. Harry approcha le papier des flammes et il s'embrasa. Il fut réduit en cendres en moins d'une poignée de secondes. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Cependant les lèvres d'Hermione se collèrent à l'oreille de Ron et Harry les vit bouger, découper des mots dans le silence. Il n'entendit rien mais il savait ce qu'elle disait, il voyait les mots se dessiner dans la salle commune. Elle ne faisait que chuchoter, pourtant, dans son interprétation personnelle, elle criait.

Les lèvres d'Hermione hurlaient « je t'aime ».

Harry savait également que ce n'était pas le « je t'aime » qu'elle disait habituellement à Ron. C'était un cri du cœur beaucoup plus vaste, collectif. Peut-être même touchait-il aussi Harry.

Il abandonna la boîte aux milles malices, se leva et s'assit à côté de Ron, sur le canapé d'à côté. Ce n'était que quelques pas mais il se sentit infiniment plus proche d'eux. Il eut l'impression que sa peine se mélangeait à la leur. Son bras glissa dans le dos de Ron. Sa main et celle d'Hermione se retrouvèrent. Sa joue bascula contre l'épaule de Ron. Il posa sa deuxième main sur la sienne.

« Ta boîte, Harry, elle est vraiment magique. Elle dit ce que nous avons envie d'entendre, murmura Ron, et elle parle pour nous. Je voudrais que nous puissions rester toujours ensemble. Comme ça. »

Harry hocha la tête, lentement, et il sentit Hermione, de l'autre côté de Ron, faire de même. Ils demeurèrent immobiles, sans rien dire, serrés les uns contre les autres. Tous les trois, dans la guerre comme dans la paix, dans la peine ou dans la joie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry raconta plus en détails son mercredi après-midi à Ron et à Hermione. Il leur expliqua d'abord qu'il avait déchiré la dernière lettre de Bea Cassidy puis il leur relata ce qu'il s'était passé à la bibliothèque avec Malefoy. Il espérait secrètement que partager cet incident avec eux l'aiderait à y voir plus clair.

En effet, maintenant que sa colère s'était estompée, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le comportement de Malefoy. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant la nuit, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs, et il s'était aperçu qu'il ne s'était pas écoulé dix minutes entre l'instant où Malefoy s'était inquiété pour Ron et celui où il avait insulté la jeune préfète de Poufsouffle. Même s'il s'efforça de le cacher, cette constatation ébranlait profondément ses convictions. Il avait du mal à haïr Malefoy et, pourtant, après l'avoir entendu parler à Margaret Southsea, il ne pouvait pas non plus le trouver sympathique.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées et décidé de l'aider à trancher, Malefoy se montra tout à fait odieux jusqu'au week-end. Il jeta quelques sorts de mauvais goût à des premières et deuxièmes années (un garçon fut transformé en poisson rouge et faillit mourir sur les dalles du couloir de Métamorphose), persifla quelques horreurs à une jeune fille souffrant d'un léger handicap qui rendait son pas mal assuré et traita Hermione de « Sang-de-Bourbe » trop souvent pour qu'on puisse en tenir un décompte précis. Avec l'aide de Blaise Zabini, il fit exploser les tuyaux des toilettes de tout le château et, au dîner du vendredi soir, Dean raconta à Harry que, pendant le cours d'écriture, Malefoy lui avait de nouveau glissé quelques mots sur sa relation avec Seamus. Harry ne sut pas quoi lui répondre et conserva le silence, gêné, tandis que Ron et Neville exprimaient avec verve leur soutien à Dean. Seule Hermione sembla remarquer qu'Harry se sentait déboussolé, perdu entre les deux visages de Malefoy. Elle ne lui fit cependant aucun commentaire à ce sujet.

Entre ses devoirs et l'entraînement de Quidditch (auquel Ginny ne se présenta pas), Harry eut un week-end plutôt occupé et ne croisa pas Malefoy. De plus, il dut également terminer seul le travail qu'ils avaient commencé ensemble pour leurs Etudes Magiques Avancées. Ainsi il ne le rencontra de nouveau que le dimanche soir, à vingt et une heure trente passées de peu.

Il revenait seul de la bibliothèque. Il venait tout juste d'achever son compte rendu sur les baguettes magiques et avait été immédiatement rapporté les livres empruntés : il ne tenait pas vraiment à les conserver plus longtemps. Il longeait un large couloir, les mains dans les poches, lorsqu'il reconnut sa silhouette mince et blonde.

Malefoy était installé sur le rebord sculpté de l'une des fenêtres donnant sur la cour intérieure, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Son sac traînait sur les pavés vieillis, quelques livres s'étaient éparpillés au sol, et un long parchemin noirci d'encre se déroulait depuis ses genoux. Il regardait dehors et ne semblait s'intéresser à rien d'autre. Il avait sur le visage une expression étrange, très grave, qu'Harry ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

Retenant sa respiration, mué par un instinct primitif, Harry s'aplatit près du mur, derrière un recoin de pierre. Il se demanda soudain ce que Malefoy faisait ici, à cette heure, alors que Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass se faisaient remarquer par leur absence de la scène.

Malefoy resta un long moment sans bouger, sans émettre le moindre son, puis il se détourna lentement de la fenêtre. Il rajusta son parchemin devant lui, comme décidé à se remettre à son travail, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il finit par repousser le parchemin, le laissant tomber sur les dalles, et, repliant ses longues jambes contre son torse, il cacha son visage entre ses bras. Derrière son pan de mur, Harry se raidit. Il se demanda si Malefoy allait pleurer. Il songea ensuite qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir pleurer.

Il sortit de son recoin, l'air aussi nonchalant que possible. Il glissa nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches mais réussit à emprunter une démarche décontractée.

« Bonsoir », lança-t-il rapidement en passant devant Malefoy.

Malefoy se redressa vivement, pris de panique à l'idée d'être surpris dans un moment de faiblesse. Il décroisa précipitamment les jambes et se frotta le visage.

« Tiens, Potter », répondit-il d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Il se força à tousser pour retrouver un timbre plus net.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Désolé de te l'apprendre mais ce couloir n'est pas ta propriété privée.

— Je le sais très bien sinon j'aurais jeté un sortilège Repousse-Chieur pour t'empêcher d'y venir.

— Très drôle », fit Harry.

Il s'avança d'un pas vers Malefoy et se pencha sur son parchemin.

« C'est ton compte-rendu ?

— Oui. »

Malefoy l'enroula d'un geste vif et jeta un regard noir à Harry.

« Je croyais que c'était chacun pour soi.

— Ouais, c'est vrai », dit Harry.

Malefoy tendit le bras, tira son sac jusqu'à lui et rangea soigneusement son parchemin à l'intérieur. Il replia ses jambes sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis releva les yeux vers Harry.

« Pas encore parti ? Tu n'as pas eu ton quota d'insultes pour la journée ?

— C'est sûrement ça, répondit Harry, sarcastique. Tes amis ne sont pas avec toi ?

— Les tiens non plus.

— Je rendais juste un bouquin à la bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux pour ça.

— Moi, je voulais juste avoir la paix, répliqua Malefoy, mais, apparemment, c'est trop demander.

— C'est beaucoup demander pour quelqu'un qui passe sa vie à emmerder les autres.

— Ah tiens, Potter le Moraliste est de retour. C'est bizarre mais il ne m'avait pas manqué.

— Je ne fais pas la morale ! » protesta Harry.

Malefoy lui jeta un coup d'œil peu convaincu. Harry grimaça et balança son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Il commençait à ressentir le froid de la nuit.

« T'es vraiment con, Malefoy, tu le sais, ça ? » lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

Malefoy ne répondit rien. A l'aide de sa baguette magique, il fit venir un livre directement du sol dans ses mains. Harry reconnut le manuel d'Arithmancie, pour l'avoir souvent vu entre les mains d'Hermione. Il avait oublié que Malefoy suivait cette matière, lui aussi. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir su un jour.

Il souffla dans ses mains tandis que Malefoy ouvrait le livre à une page cornée.

« Tu t'éclates ? demanda-t-il, glacial.

— Plus que toi, à mon avis. Je sais que tu restes uniquement pour m'emmerder mais là, tu te fais du mal à toi aussi.

— Arrête.

— Quoi ?

— Je ne reste pas uniquement pour t'emmerder, je ne suis pas comme toi.

— Non, ça, c'est sûr…Dommage pour toi », répondit dédaigneusement Malefoy.

Il se replongea dans sa lecture et Harry s'appuya contre le mur, agacé.

« Cette conversation n'avance pas.

— Quelle conversation ?

— Celle qu'il faudrait qu'on ait ! »

Malefoy releva les yeux de son manuel.

« Pardon ?

— Il faut qu'on parle.

— On est _vraiment_ obligés ? geignit Malefoy, imitant un ton d'enfant. Non parce que, pardonne-moi, Potter, ça ne me tente pas plus qu'un dîner aux chandelles avec le Calmar Géant, ajouta-t-il de sa voix habituelle.

— Il parait que les calmars ont un grand pénis, pourtant », dit Harry avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Malefoy se figea et le regarda d'un air choqué. Puis il secoua la tête, se retournant vers son livre.

« Potter, tu es vraiment dégueulasse.

— Merci.

— Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai envie de vomir.

— Tu as toujours été une petite nature. Je plaisante. Oui, c'est dégueulasse. »

Harry réprima un rire.

« Et un peu homophobe sur les bords, ajouta Malefoy, acide.

— Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?

— Je suis homo moi-même, j'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux là-dessus.

— Je ne pense pas, répliqua Harry d'un ton tranchant. En plus, ça fait vraiment celui qui ne s'assume pas.

— C'est que du sexe : il n'y a rien à assumer là-dedans.

— Il y a des gens pour qui ce n'est pas que du sexe. Il y aussi des gens que le regard des autres gêne. Toi, on a compris, tu joues au mec qui se fout de tout, qu'on l'aime ou qu'on le déteste, qu'on lui parle ou qu'on ne lui parle pas…

— Non, ça, je ne m'en fous pas. Dans ton cas, Potter, je préférerais que tu ne me parles pas. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de mon précieux temps avec toi, je ferais mieux de partir maintenant… »

Malefoy se laissa glisser du rebord de la fenêtre, fourra son livre dans son sac et le mit sur son épaule.

« Je vais venir avec toi, décida Harry.

— Et après, tu dis que tu n'es pas là uniquement pour m'emmerder », marmonna Malefoy.

Il commença lentement à remonter le couloir et Harry le suivit. Leurs pas martelaient irrégulièrement les dalles de pierre et ce son résonnait à l'intérieur d'Harry comme s'il n'était qu'une enveloppe de peau sans rien en dedans, comme s'il était vide.

« Pourquoi tu as traité cette fille la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Elle se mêlait de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Je veux dire, j'aurais été en train de te tuer, je pourrais concevoir qu'elle soit intervenue : héros national, non-assistance à personne en danger, tout ça…Mais c'était juste un livre. Des milliers de gens ont dû se balancer des livres dans cette bibliothèque. Elle n'avait aucune raison, aucune, de venir mettre son nez là-dedans.

— Elle ne faisait que son devoir de préfète. Elle s'inquiétait juste.

— Elle ne s'inquiétait pas juste, répliqua Malefoy. Elle a dit des choses qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec ce bouquin.

— Tu veux dire, quand elle a parlé de…Voldemort ? »

Harry sentit Malefoy se crisper à la mention du nom mais comme celui-ci s'efforça de garder un air impassible, il fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Bravo, Potter, c'est que tu deviendrais presque intelligent, ma parole… » lui jeta Malefoy, sarcastique.

Harry ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Malefoy le regarda d'un œil critique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, je plaisante. Il n'y aucun risque pour que tu deviennes intelligent.»

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de relever lentement la tête. Il continua un instant de suivre Malefoy. Il regrettait d'avoir posé cette question alors qu'il aurait très bien pu trouver la réponse tout seul. De plus, il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir réagi lorsque la préfète avait attaqué Malefoy sur son passé de Mangemort. Il ne l'avait même pas _remarqué_, et cette idée le rendait encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû.

— De quoi ?

— Elle n'aurait pas dû parler de Voldemort. Il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. J'aurais dû dire quelque chose.

— Ne fais pas comme si tu le regrettais. Avec toi, c'est toujours moi le méchant de toute façon.

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai du tout. »

Malefoy laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Tu plaisantes, Potter ? On est _ennemis_. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es de mon côté.

— Je ne crois pas qu'on soit encore des ennemis », répondit Harry.

Malefoy le regarda comme s'il était débile mais Harry pensait chacun de ses mots. Il ajouta :

« Si je te détestais encore vraiment, je ne serais pas là.

— C'est ça, répliqua Malefoy. Epargne-moi les mensonges de Saint Potter, Celui-Qui-Aime-Tout-Le-Monde, je t'en prie. »

Harry le regarda et il eut l'impression que Malefoy faisait semblant de ne pas le croire.

« Comme tu veux », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils atteignirent enfin une cage d'escalier. L'escalier donnait accès à la Tour de Gryffondor tandis que, pour rejoindre les cachots des Serpentards, il fallait continuer le long du couloir. Malefoy s'arrêta devant les marches et Harry l'imita. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde de l'escalier, attendant que Malefoy bouge ou parle, mais il ne se passa rien.

Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, face à face, les lèvres serrées. Au-dessus de la tête de Malefoy, par la fenêtre, Harry observa la grosse lune ronde. Il pensa que c'était la seule chose tout à fait ordinaire en cet instant.

« Bon, tu y vas, Potter, ou on campe ici toute la nuit ? » demanda finalement Malefoy, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions.

Harry se redressa et abandonna la rambarde.

« Non, j'y vais, c'est bon. »

Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire, il salua Malefoy d'un vague geste de la main et monta les premières marches de l'escalier. Il s'apprêtait à passer l'angle lorsque Malefoy le rappela brusquement :

« Potter, attends… »

Harry se retourna lentement et redescendit quelques marches.

« Oui ? T'as une dernière insulte à me faire partager ?

— Euh, non, fit Malefoy, tout à coup un peu gêné. Je voulais juste te dire que…Je trouve ça plutôt bien, en fait.

— De quoi ?

— Si tu ne me détestes plus vraiment », dit Malefoy un peu trop vite.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et Malefoy soutint son regard quelques secondes. Puis Harry hocha la tête.

« Ok, dit-il. Tant mieux. Eh bien… »

Il chercha une réponse, quelque chose à ajouter, sans rien trouver. Il reprit alors son ascension.

« Quelle éloquence, lança Malefoy depuis le bas de l'escalier.

— Va te faire foutre », répondit Harry, sans retourner.

* * *

* "_To know you is to hate you  
So loving you must be like suicide_" _**Jackass**_ **- Green Day**


	15. L'hôpital Ste Mangouste

**Posté le : **23/01/2013

**Note (about you & me) : **Hello les chamallows ! Lisez la date…Ouais, moi non plus je n'en reviens pas. Je suis à l'heure, bordel. C'est beau les semaines de désert scolaire grâce à la combinaison la plus magique du monde : neige + oraux blancs + profs malades. En plus, mon oral perso est reporté à la semaine prochaine. Ma vie est parfaite.

Bon, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop galéré avec la neige (pour ceux qui en ont eu) et je tiens absolument à vous remercier de votre soutien, de votre lecture et tout ça. Vraiment, merci.

**RAR (guests) : **

**Guest : **Merci pour la bonne année, je crois que tu me l'avais déjà souhaitée mais, après tout, on a jusqu'à l'année prochaine pour se la souhaiter, la re-souhaiter et la re-re-souhaiter ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu, merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Note (about disclaimer) : **_« L'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques » est le titre du chapitre 22 d' « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » (tome V). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses…_

"_TALK TO ME SOFTLY  
THERE'S SOMETHING IN YOUR EYES  
DON'T HANG YOUR HEAD IN SORROW_

_AND PLEASE DON'T CRY" _

**[**_**Don't cry **_**- Guns N Roses]**

* * *

**15**

**L'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques**

Ce matin-là, la pluie crépitait inlassablement contre les vitraux de la bibliothèque de Poudlard et bien qu'il fût presque onze heures, le parc du château était invisible, indiscernable dans l'obscurité.

Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il avait ouvert _Baguettes Magiques : bien plus qu'un morceau de bois_ à la première page depuis déjà de longues minutes et n'en avait toujours pas lu le moindre mot. Le menton reposant dans le creux de sa paume, il passait le temps en étudiant du regard les rayonnages de livres devant lui. En dépit des sorts de conservation régulièrement renouvelés par Mrs Pince, les lettres brillantes de leurs tranches comme les couleurs des couvertures s'effaçaient peu à peu, vouées à disparaître.

« Arrête de travailler comme ça, tu vas te tuer à la tâche », lâcha la voix de Malefoy, sarcastique.

Il laissa tomber une haute pile d'ouvrage sur la table, qui trembla sous leur poids, et Harry sursauta, surpris.

« Ah, oui, oui, c'est vrai…

— C'est vraiment sympa de travailler avec toi, reprit Malefoy. Tout aussi sympa que travailler tout seul.

— Je croyais que tu aimais travailler seul, répliqua Harry.

— C'est toi qui as proposé que nous reprenions notre collaboration. »

Harry soupira et se passa les mains dans les cheveux d'un geste las.

« Excuse-moi.

— Non. Je sais que tes capacités mentales sont très réduites mais je pensais que feuilleter quelques ouvrages n'était pas une mission impossible. Visiblement, je t'ai surestimé. »

Malefoy tira une chaise vers lui dans un raclement bruyant et s'assit à côté d'Harry. Il détruisit vivement sa pile de livres pour se dégager un peu d'espace avant de commencer à réorganiser les manuels, jetant de vifs coups d'œil à leurs résumés.

« Excuse-moi, répéta Harry. Je n'ai juste pas la tête à ça.

— Sérieusement, Potter ?

— Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Ron et Hermione, après.

— Quand après ? On n'est là que depuis une demi-heure, fit remarquer Malefoy d'un ton sec, et on n'aura pas fini avant un bon moment. Si ça fonctionne comme ça, tu n'as qu'à le faire tout seul, ce devoir. Après tout, tu n'en es pas si mal sorti, la dernière fois. »

Harry grimaça. Le lundi précédent, Stiffman leur avait redistribué leurs comptes rendus sur les baguettes magiques et si Malefoy avait réussi à décrocher un Acceptable, Harry, lui, n'avait obtenu que Désolant.

« Je vais partir vers onze heures et demie, répondit-il.

— Ah ouais, carrément ? Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Tu ferais aussi bien de partir maintenant et de me laisser la table pour moi tout seul. Je serais beaucoup plus à l'aise.

— Avec Hermione, Ron et sa famille, on va rendre visite à George », expliqua Harry, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles de Malefoy.

Une fois sa phrase achevée, il sentit ses entrailles se tordre de nouveau. Malefoy ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de secouer la tête, les lèvres pincées. Mal à l'aise, Harry se retourna vers la première page de _Baguettes Magiques_.

« Je ne savais pas, prononça finalement Malefoy. Tu es déjà allé le voir ?

— Non. Seule la famille était autorisée la première semaine.

— Ah. »

Malefoy retourna un livre, parcourut trop rapidement la quatrième couverture.

« Tu sais ce qu'il en est ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

— Non, pas vraiment. Ron y est allé deux fois déjà mais il évite soigneusement le sujet.

— Même avec Granger ?

— C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit…»

Malefoy referma un livre avec un claquement, en prit un autre. Il farfouilla un instant dans la table des matières, sauta quelques pages. Il se penchait sur un extrait lorsqu'il répondit :

« Pardonne-moi de te dire ça, Potter, mais ça ne risque pas d'être une super après-midi.

— Tu risques d'être surpris mais je m'en doute, répliqua Harry sèchement.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. C'est que, peu importe ce à quoi tu t'attends, d'une certaine façon, ça sera bien pire. »

Harry garda les yeux rivés sur les pages ouvertes devant lui.

« Comment ça, pire ? Comment tu peux savoir quelque chose comme ça ?

— Ce genre d'endroit, que ce soit l'asile ou la prison, dépasse toujours notre imagination. On ne peut pas savoir tant qu'on n'y a pas mis les pieds, répondit Malefoy. Et j'ai déjà mis les pieds dans les deux.

— Ce n'est pas un asile, répliqua Harry. C'est un service pour les sorciers souffrant de troubles psychologiques et de…

— Troubles psychologiques égal cinglés dans notre système d'hypocrites, Potter. »

Harry voulut protester mais, au fond, il savait que Malefoy n'avait pas totalement tort. Il n'avait juste pas envie de l'admettre.

« Je n'ai jamais rien lu à propos de ce service sur les pancartes dans Sainte Mangouste, marmonna-t-il finalement.

— Il est à part, protégé par un système particulier. Ne t'inquiète pas, si les Weasley y sont déjà allés, tu n'auras aucune difficulté à le trouver. Par contre, est-ce que tu vas réussir en ressortir, c'est là toute la question… »

Harry ne sourit pas, gardant une expression fermée. Il se sentait à la fois anxieux et triste mais aussi un peu rassuré à l'idée de revoir George lui-même, d'avoir de ses nouvelles autrement que par les réponses très évasives de Ron. Au bout d'un moment, Malefoy souffla, relevant la tête de son livre.

« Va retrouver Weasley et Granger, jeta-t-il brusquement.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m'as entendu, Potter. Va rejoindre Weasley et la future Mrs Weasley. Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes là, à attendre que ça se passe, tu n'es d'aucune utilité. En plus, ça me met mal à l'aise, ces histoires, et je n'aime pas ça. Donc toi, tu dégages et moi, je fais le devoir. »

Harry le fixa un long moment sans rien dire, pas certain d'avoir tout compris. Malefoy s'était déjà remis à sa lecture quand il répéta, perturbé :

« Pardon ?

— Encore là ? marmonna Malefoy. Je sais que tu ne me détestes plus autant qu'avant mais là, il y a de quoi se poser des…

— Tu es sûr que tu veux que je parte ? l'interrompit Harry qui n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Je pourrais t'aider quand même un peu…Le temps qu'il reste.

— Non, tu ne pourrais pas. Ne dis pas que tu peux faire des choses que tu ne peux pas faire parce qu'un jour, ça va te jouer un sale tour.

— Franchement, Malefoy, ça, c'est du conseil, ironisa Harry.

— Je ne sais jamais où s'arrête ton ignorance alors je fais de mon maximum », rétorqua Malefoy.

Il regarda Harry d'un air exaspéré.

« Alors dégage. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus.

— Ok…Et on se revoit demain pour finaliser ?

— Franchement, Potter, tu dépasses les limites, là. On se voit déjà tous les jours. Laisse-moi le dimanche de libre sinon je vais faire une overdose de ton insupportable présence. »

Harry sentit son visage se décrisper un peu, juste assez pour un léger sourire. Il se leva, rangea ses affaires dans son sac et le suspendit à son épaule. Alors qu'il allait partir, il se retourna. Malefoy était déjà replongé dans ses livres et griffonnait frénétiquement sur un morceau de parchemin.

« A lundi », lança Harry.

Mais Malefoy était trop absorbé par leur travail pour lui répondre.

* * *

Avant de partir pour Londres, ils avaient pris un déjeuner léger au Terrier.

Mrs Weasley les avait étreints alors qu'ils jaillissaient les uns après les autres de sa cheminée puis, sans prononcer une parole, elle les avait invités à s'asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine. Elle était demeurée silencieuse durant tout le repas, touchant à peine à son assiette. Harry avait l'impression qu'elle avait vieillie de dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Mr Weasley, lui, avait multiplié les efforts pour entretenir une conversation qui ne demandait qu'à mourir. Charlie et Ron s'étaient appliqués à l'aider du mieux possible cependant leurs réponses artificielles ne permettaient pas de maintenir l'illusion que tout allait bien. De plus, à l'image de sa mère, Ginny n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot. Elle s'était assise au bout de la table et avait nerveusement rongé les ongles de ses deux mains. Harry connaissait les Weasley depuis très longtemps mais, posés dans cette situation comme dans un tableau surréaliste, ils lui apparaissaient tous totalement étrangers.

A douze heures trente, ils avaient débarrassé les assiettes toujours pleines, remis leurs manteaux et transplané dans plusieurs plop ! sonores. Ils se tenaient à présent tous face à la devanture de Purge & Pionce Ltd et peinaient à conserver leurs positions. En effet, en dépit de la pluie qui crépitait sans répit, une marée humaine monstrueuse engloutissait la rue.

Le grand bâtiment de briques rouges n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière visite d'Harry. Il ne semblait ni plus ni moins misérable et on aurait dit que les mannequins de cire qui en gardaient l'accès n'avaient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Harry savait cependant que c'était une fausse impression.

Mr Weasley se pencha contre la vitrine embuée et chuchota discrètement à un horrible mannequin de femme :

« Bonjour, nous venons voir George Weasley, s'il vous plaît. »

Le mannequin parut alors réfléchir puis il hocha la tête et leur fit un petit signe d'une main décolorée. Mr et Mrs Weasley traversèrent la vitrine, bientôt suivis de trois de leurs enfants. Avant de les imiter, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Harry lisait un message dans les yeux d'Hermione mais il ignorait comment le traduire. Enfin, ils franchirent la vitre. C'était comme passer sous un rideau d'eau fraîche sauf qu'une fois de l'autre côté, ils demeuraient secs.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall d'accueil de Sainte Mangouste. De nombreuses rangées de sorciers et de sorcières patientaient, plus ou moins calmement, et des guérisseurs en robes vertes arpentaient la pièce, posant des questions à chacun d'entre eux. Harry promena un instant son regard à travers la salle, s'arrêtant notamment sur une vieille femme avec des fleurs qui lui sortaient du crâne ainsi que sur un jeune homme qui brillait comme une luciole. Il s'aperçut ensuite qu'au premier rang, juste devant lui, un petit garçon au visage violacé et gonflé comme une mûre le fixait obstinément, ses pupilles écarquillées. Il se détourna alors, un peu gêné.

Ron vint plus près de lui et d'Hermione.

« Il faut aller de l'autre côté du hall », expliqua-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour couvrir l'agitation de la salle.

Hermione hocha la tête et Harry vit furtivement sa main se glisser dans celle de Ron. Ils jouèrent d'abord des coudes tous les trois, empruntant les mêmes allées étroites, puis le couple se faufila entre un groupe d'énormes sorcières et Harry les perdit de vue. Il se sentit comme abandonné en milieu inconnu et hostile. D'un mouvement instinctif, il hâta le pas pour rejoindre Charlie. Celui-ci avait jugé plus prudent de faire le tour de la salle d'attente plutôt que de serpenter entre les patients. Il le suivit un moment.

« Dis, Charlie, est-ce que Percy et Bill vont nous rejoindre ? » l'interpela-t-il tout à coup.

Il ressentait leur silence comme une prison, malgré le vacarme des malades, et aurait dit n'importe quoi pour s'en échapper.

« Non, répondit Charlie. Bill et Fleur étaient ici hier, Percy ce matin. On essaye de faire des…tours.

— C'est une bonne…une bonne idée », commenta douloureusement Harry.

Charlie acquiesça gravement. Harry le considéra un instant, mal à l'aise. Il se demandait s'il avait la même impression que lui, cette sensation que quelqu'un lui creusait un trou de plus en plus profond dans le bas du ventre. Il finit par détourner les yeux et évita de justesse une très jeune patiente. Les bras levés vers le plafond, elle tournoyait sur elle-même comme une danseuse de boîte à musique.

Il se fraya rapidement un chemin parmi les derniers malades et bientôt leur groupe se reconstitua devant une épaisse porte en acier. Une plaque indiquait « Service des Troubles Psychologiques et des Pathologies Cérébrales. Guérisseur en chef : Meredith Headley. Psychomage en chef : Gregory Ross. »

Ron se tourna vers son père, l'air un peu anxieux.

« Tu te souviens du code ?

— Oui », répondit Mr Weasley.

Il leva sa baguette et traça avec de grands signes dans les airs, sur la porte. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que le battant ne pivote sur ses gonds. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le service.

Aussitôt une odeur de renfermé se jeta sur Harry, le saisit à la gorge. Il eut brusquement la bouche très sèche, comme remplie de sable, et il éprouva des difficultés à déglutir. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un couloir aux murs blanc linceul. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres mais une multitude de portes closes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue.

Le glissement caoutchouteux d'un fauteuil roulant sur le sol miroir le fit pivoter sur lui-même. Une guérisseuse s'approchait d'eux, poussant un jeune homme. Il examinait le corridor, les sourcils froncés, les traits tordus, tourmentés. Il fallut un instant à Harry pour réaliser qu'il n'avait plus de jambes, que son corps s'achevait au milieu de ses cuisses. Ses mains reposaient toutefois au niveau de genoux imaginaires, comme s'ils s'étaient toujours là. Harry revint maladroitement à son visage. Ses lèvres remuaient sans cesse, bien qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

« Mr, Mrs Weasley, les salua la guérisseuse en s'arrêtant devant eux. Vous venez rendre visite à votre fils ? »

Elle leur adressa un doux sourire et rajusta une mèche à son chignon.

« Bonjour, répondirent-ils.

— Oui, comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Mrs Weasley, prononçant précipitamment ses premiers mots. Mon fils est passé le voir ce matin mais il n'est pas venu me voir ensuite…J'ai préparé des muffins, ajouta-t-elle en agitant son sac à main.

— Je suis certaine que ça lui fera plaisir, répondit gentiment la guérisseuse. Il était très calme lorsque je suis passée le voir tout à l'heure. Venez, je vais vous accompagner. »

Elle se pencha et glissa à l'oreille de son patient :

« Je vous emmène aussi Derek, nous allons voir George. »

Le dénommé Derek ne fit pas le moindre signe indiquant qu'il avait compris, continuant de marmonner seul. Entre plusieurs phrases trop rapides pour être comprises, Harry crut lire les mots « mes jambes, elle a volé mes jambes » sur ses lèvres.

La guérisseuse hocha néanmoins la tête et les mena le long du couloir.

« C'est la guérisseuse en chef, chuchota Ron à Harry. Meredith Headley.

— Elle a l'air gentille », répondit Harry, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Ron hocha lentement la tête.

« Elle est vraiment super, dit-il très sérieusement.

— C'est bien », murmura Hermione en s'appuyant contre Ron.

Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des multiples portes closes. La guérisseuse Headley s'avança, sa baguette magique sortie. Elle effectua un mouvement du poignet et un léger cliquetis indiqua que la porte s'était déverrouillée. Harry prit alors conscience de toutes les sécurités qui entouraient le service, pour que personne ne puisse en sortir. S'en échapper, se reprit-il mentalement. S'en échapper, comme d'une prison. Tandis qu'Headley franchissait le pas de la porte, Harry se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Malefoy au sujet de ces deux endroits, étrangement semblables, l'asile et la prison.

La pièce était assez spacieuse, surtout si on tenait compte du fait qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôpital, mais ils manquaient tout de même d'un peu d'espace, notamment à cause du fauteuil de Derek. Elle était entièrement blanche et la quasi-absence de meubles renforçait l'impression de vide. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum : une armoire, un lit étroit, une chaise.

George était assis à l'envers sur la chaise, les bras posés sur le dossier, le menton appuyé contre ses poignets amaigris. Il portait la tenue grise des patients et le pantalon, trop court, laissait voir un bracelet magique accroché à sa cheville. Ses cheveux écarlates avaient été coupés, dégageant son visage pâle, lugubre. Il fixait un point sur le carrelage, comme absent du monde réel. Harry frissonna nerveusement.

Mrs Weasley s'avança la première, à pas prudents, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Son regard creux tomba sur elle comme une pierre et la traversa. Elle prit alors son visage entre ses mains, relevant délicatement son menton vers elle. Elle s'obligea à sourire.

« Bonjour, mon chéri », chuchota-t-elle tendrement.

Elle patienta quelques minutes mais George ne répondit rien. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement cependant elle ne se départit pas de son sourire affectueux et, sans ajouter un mot, ses doigts caressèrent l'oreille manquante. Le silence attrapa Harry au ventre tandis qu'il observait la scène. Il ne parvenait pas en détacher les yeux. Il aurait voulu se rapprocher d'Hermione, ou de Ron, peut-être même se serrer tout contre eux, sentir la chaleur de leurs corps se mêler à la sienne, mais c'était comme s'il avait oublié comment bouger.

« Nous allons vous laisser », dit la guérisseuse Headley.

Harry entendit les roues de caoutchouc du fauteuil crisser sur le sol impeccable, les talons de la guérisseuse claquer.

« N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-elle, et prévenez-moi lorsque vous partirez. »

Mr Weasley hocha la tête. Les talons claquèrent encore une ou deux fois, puis la porte s'ouvrit, se referma. Harry parvint péniblement à enfouir ses poings glacés dans les poches de son sweat.

« Salut mon grand, lança Mr Weasley en contournant son épouse pour poser une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son fils. Tu vois, nous sommes revenus. Et, regarde, Hermione est là, elle aussi. »

Il l'invita d'un geste de la main et Hermione lâcha le bras de Ron pour venir face à George. Harry remarqua son inhabituelle pâleur, le tremblement de ses mains. Hermione embrassa timidement George sur les deux joues avant de se reculer. Mr Weasley la regarda, ses fils ensuite, puis il se retourna vers George.

« Percy était là ce matin, lui dit-il. Tu vois, tu n'es pas tout seul aujourd'hui.

— Oui, nous sommes là, mon trésor », appuya doucement Mrs Weasley.

Elle maternait son visage, ses doigts glissant sur sa peau sèche, ses pommettes osseuses. Harry avait l'impression d'être coincé entre deux dimensions parallèles. Il réussit à esquisser un geste, les jambes flageolantes, pour rejoindre Ron. Il avait les épaules toutes raides, tendues, le cœur crispé.

« Je t'ai apporté des muffins, reprit Mrs Weasley. Je les ai faits ce matin, ils sont tout frais. Tiens, attends, je vais les sortir. »

Elle posa son sac à main sur le lit et en tira un large plat de muffins recouvert par torchon. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle en ôta les protections et montra l'assiette à George.

« Tu en veux un maintenant ? Au chocolat, à la vanille ou à la citrouille ? »

Ils attendirent en silence. Enfin George releva la tête. Il avait sur le visage une expression mauvaise qui fit frémir Harry. La bouche entrouverte, il demeura immobile.

« Nous sommes occupés », dit George d'une voix froide.

Mrs Weasley se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, jeta machinalement de petits coups d'œil autour d'elle.

« Pardon. Vous…Enfin, tu veux qu'on…qu'on te laisse ?

— Ça m'est égal. Ça m'est complètement égal. De toute façon, tu vas rester. Tu restes toujours.

— No…Oui, parce que je t'aime, je veux rester avec toi.

— Tu ne nous aimes pas, sinon tu ne nous aurais jamais séparés. »

Mrs Weasley baissa les yeux. Harry crut voir des larmes briller dans ses iris. Il fit péniblement un pas en avant et posa une main sur son omoplate. Elle se retourna vers lui, des mèches de cheveux blancs lui barrant le visage. Elle secoua la tête. Harry se recula, manqua de heurter Hermione. Elle le rattrapa d'un geste maladroit.

« Tu nous as séparés, répéta George en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il m'attend, il m'attend à la maison, il m'avait dit de ne jamais te dire, que tu allais nous séparer. Ce n'est pas facile de garder contact ici, j'aurais dû continuer normalement, j'aurais dû continuer… »

Harry déglutit et s'avança de nouveau. George regardait fixement ses doigts qu'il tordait et malaxait.

« Mais c'est la pierre…c'était trop important…je lui ai dit que j'irais la chercher…je lui avais promis…

— La pierre ne ramène pas les morts à la vie », dit Harry.

Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers lui. Il frissonna mais garda les yeux rivés sur George.

« La pierre ne ramène pas les morts, répéta-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose, répliqua George. Ce n'est pas la même chose, poursuivit-il d'un ton rapide, haletant. Nous sommes morts mais nous ne sommes pas partis, certains morts partent, d'autres restent à jamais, et nous pouvons les aider à rester, ce que Fred me dit, il te le dit à toi aussi, il voulait te le dire mais tu ne l'écoutes pas, tu ne l'écoutes jamais, vous devriez l'écouter vous aussi, mais non, vous ne voulez pas, vous le laissez seul, et vous m'enfermez ici, pour briser nos liens, vous dîtes que je suis fou, mais c'est juste vous qui ne voulez pas entendre…les gens ne veulent jamais entendre…je l'avais dit à Angelina, c'était notre secret…

— Et qu'avait-elle répondu ? A ce secret ? »

Les mots s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Harry avant même qu'il les ait pensés. Il regardait fixement George. Il parvenait sans trop de mal à démêler l'essentiel. George semblait croire qu'un lien les reliait toujours à Fred, même s'il était de l'autre côté du voile désormais, et, à l'écouter, on pouvait penser qu'il croyait cela depuis très longtemps…Trop longtemps.

« Elle m'a dit que c'était pas grave et que Fred avait raison. Je dois le garder pour moi. Les gens ne savent pas entendre les morts, elle m'a dit ça, répondit George, donc je peux continuer mais je dois me taire, me taire, mais je me suis fait prendre…Fred était furieux, il est souvent furieux en ce moment, il se sent seul parce que les gens n'écoutent pas, ne savent pas écouter et il me faut la pierre, la pierre, vous verrez que je ne suis pas fou… »

A ce moment, George se leva brusquement et se jeta d'un bond sur Harry. Il le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Hermione cria. Harry se retrouva avec le visage de George à deux centimètres du sien, son poing appuyé contre sa poitrine.

« La prochaine fois, ramène la pierre, la pierre, répéta-t-il et sa voix s'était faite menaçante. George et toi n'avez pas réussi à la trouver, ce n'est pas grave, mais il faut que je revienne, j'ai pleins de choses à faire, pleins de choses qui m'attendent… »

Puis, aussi subitement qu'il l'avait attrapé, il le relâcha et se laissa glisser au sol, pris de convulsion. Il rampa ensuite jusqu'à la chaise, remonta dessus.

« Fred, Fred, marmonna-t-il, préviens-moi avant, je n'aime pas trop quand tu me prends comme ça, je veux que tu reviennes, je peux te faire de la place mais ne m'écrase pas, tu m'as toujours écrasé, et même mort, tu continues, tu continues, tu n'arrêtes jamais, tu m'écrases. »

Il se recroquevilla sur la chaise, replia ses jambes contre son torse, enfouit son visage à l'intérieur. Harry le fixa, tétanisé. Il se massa la gorge.

« Harry, ça va ? » chuchota Hermione.

Elle lui passa une main froide le long du cou, il frissonna.

« Ouais…Ouais, ça va… »

Il s'écoula une nouvelle demi-heure sans qu'un mot ne fût prononcé. Ils restèrent tous autour de George, immobiles, comme un film moldu mis sur pause. Ce fut Mr Weasley qui finit par briser le silence et proposer :

« Ginny, tu ne voudrais pas aller chercher un peu de thé, s'il te plaît ? Ce serait agréable, non ? »

Harry tourna son cou encore douloureux vers elle. Elle s'était repliée dans un coin de la pièce, telle une petite souris. Il y avait des années qu'Harry ne l'avait plus vue aussi fragile, aussi vulnérable. Il sentit son estomac se tordre.

« D'accord, Papa, murmura-t-elle.

— Quelqu'un pourrait t'accompagner, aussi, non ? Charlie, tu peux aller aider ta sœur ? »

Charlie se leva tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte mais elle se retourna lentement.

« Harry…Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, plutôt ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, les paumes ouvertes, son petit visage froissé par la tristesse. Harry la contempla un instant, sans comprendre.

« Harry…Le thé », répéta-t-elle doucement.

Il sentit ses grands yeux scrutateurs le sonder, à l'intérieur de lui-même, et il jeta un coup d'œil maladroit vers Ron, Hermione, espérant secrètement qu'ils interviennent. Cependant ils ne firent pas le moindre geste. Il hocha nerveusement la tête.

« Ouais…Je viens. »

En une enjambée, il la rejoignit. Ils sortirent ensemble de la pièce et regagnèrent l'étroit couloir blanc.

Tandis qu'ils le remontaient, Harry conserva le silence, son cœur tambourinant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il n'osait pas regarder Ginny, il se surprenait à craindre qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Il n'avait ni envie de feindre une discussion ordinaire avec elle, ni d'évoquer George. Tout ce qu'il venait de vivre lui semblait complètement irréel, sorti d'un autre monde. Il avait du mal à rattacher la pièce immobile qu'il venait de quitter à la violence des propos de George, moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il se sentait comme dans un cauchemar délirant, fait de mille événements sans rapport les uns avec les autres.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la chambre, il avait l'impression de mieux respirer. En tous cas, une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall d'accueil, l'odeur de renfermé cessa de lui oppresser la poitrine.

Des centaines de pensées brouillées se bousculaient dans son crâne et quand il voulut monter les premières marches de l'escalier, ses jambes en coton manquèrent de l'abandonner. Il se rattrapa discrètement à la rambarde, tenta de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Il laissa sa main trempée de sueur courir le long de la barre de fer sur deux étages puis elle retomba le long de sa cuisse. Il portait autour du cou un lourd médaillon, une chaîne qui l'étranglait comme le médaillon de Serpentard, et il ne cessait de se masser anxieusement la nuque. Il ressentait encore comme une douleur dans la poitrine, là où le poing de George avait appuyé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que c'était arrivé, que ça s'était vraiment passé.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra s'habituer un jour ? »

La question de Ginny le fit sursauter. Son timbre rauque lui procurait un sentiment étrange, ses intonations lui rappelaient celles de Fred et George, alors qu'ils étaient encore vivants tous les deux.

« A quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne reconnut pas le son de sa propre voix et toussa, cherchant vainement à se débarrasser des troubles qui lui obstruaient la gorge. Il cracha un peu de silence et de violence.

« A venir ici. Tous les week-ends jusqu'à…jusqu'à je ne sais pas quand, souffla Ginny. A voir George…mon frère dans cet état. »

Sa voix manqua de se briser, elle inspira précipitamment.

« Est-ce qu'un jour, ça va faire partie d'une sorte de routine, venir ici, tout ça ? »

Harry garda le silence un moment, les yeux rivés sur les marches qu'il montait. Il glissa ses mains, toutes crispées, dans ses poches, ne sachant pas quoi en faire.

« Non. Je ne pense pas. »

Il attendit un peu, déglutit.

« Tu aimerais ?

— J'aimerais que tout devienne habituel, répondit Ginny. Que la douleur devienne si habituelle que je puisse enfin l'oublier.

— C'est impossible, dit Harry.

— Dans les magazines de Maman, ils disent… que nous devons intégrer la douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse partie de nous.

— C'est impossible, répéta Harry d'un ton vide. C'est des conneries. C'est juste qu'au fil du temps, ça finit par se guérir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. On ne souffre plus en permanence, juste à certains moments. »

Ginny baissa la tête et Harry ralentit son pas, l'attendit sur une marche. Elle cala son rythme sur le sien.

« Je souffre tout le temps, dit-elle. Fred me manque. George me manque. _Tu_ me manques. »

Harry regarda les marches blanches devant lui, horriblement gêné.

« J'ai tout perdu, chuchota-t-elle. Tout…Tout perdu. »

De la sueur coula dans le dos d'Harry, serpenta jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Il montait sans réfléchir, l'altitude commençait à lui monter à la tête, alors qu'il n'était jamais sujet au vertige. Il avait envie de vomir. Les visages de George, de Ginny, des Weasley s'entremêlaient, comme passés dans le mixer de la tante Pétunia. Ils parvinrent à un palier. Un chiffre trois y était suspendu. Ils tournèrent, reprirent un nouvel escalier.

« Tu crois que George va guérir ? »

Harry ne répondit toujours rien. Il avait envie de croire que oui et, pourtant, il savait que la réponse était non. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette connaissance. Il se trouva incroyablement pessimiste. Son cœur battit plus sombrement encore, prêt à tomber dans ses chaussettes.

« Harry, tu ne réponds pas, fit remarquer Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

— Je n'ai pas envie de répondre », répondit Harry.

Il ferma les paupières et continua d'avancer, s'efforçant de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il se sentait très creux, complètement insensible, et, en même temps, une douleur violente lui écorchait les tympans, le frappait tout entier. Ses pensées étaient si folles, si insensées, qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus penser du tout.

La main de Ginny se glissa timidement dans sa poche. Ses doigts prirent les siens, les sortirent doucement de leur refuge. Surpris, il se laissa faire. Sa peau était glacée, moite. Pourtant son contact ne lui déplut pas. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Des larmes silencieuses roulaient sur son visage elle n'émettait pas le moindre son. Il regarda de nouveau devant eux. Il pressa sa paume contre la sienne.

« Ne pleure pas », murmura-t-il, peut-être plus à lui-même qu'à elle.

La chaîne pesait horriblement lourd contre sa poitrine, sa voix ne sortit pas comme il l'aurait voulu et Ginny ne l'entendit sans doute pas. Ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage. Harry s'arrêta, Ginny l'imita. Elle ne lui dit pas qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés au salon de thé - boutique de l'hôpital. D'un geste qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, Harry attira Ginny contre lui. Toute la pression tourbillonna à l'intérieur de lui comme un ouragan. Le cœur de Ginny martela contre son torse. Il appuya son front contre son épaule, la blottit presque de force dans ses bras. Sa froideur cadavérique lui causa des frissons. Elle était toute moite.

« Ne pleure pas », répéta-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure écarlate.

Et il fondit en larmes.

* * *

Il faisait sombre lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'hôpital et l'agitation qui régnait d'habitude dans la rue avait disparu. Un vent froid gifla Harry, effaçant presque de sa mémoire l'atmosphère étouffante qu'il venait de quitter. Il respira profondément l'air nocturne et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Aucune étoile n'avait encore fait son apparition.

Il attendit que tous les Weasley retraversent la vitre et se tint prêt à transplaner. Ce n'était toujours pas l'un de ses moyens de déplacements favoris mais il était forcé de reconnaître que ça avait un certain nombre d'avantages non négligeables. Toutefois, il put souffler encore un peu avant de devoir transplaner : en effet, à sa grande surprise, Mr Weasley, son épouse cramponnée à son bras, se mit à longer les grands magasins, remontant la rue. Les sourcils froncés, Harry se retourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci ne lui prêta cependant aucune attention : le bas de son visage enfoui dans son écharpe, sa main frôlant celle de Ron, elle paraissait plongée toute entière dans ses pensées. Avec un léger soupir, il ralentit le pas et marcha entre Ginny et Charlie.

Tandis qu'il avançait, il eut l'esprit hanté par les souvenirs de l'après-midi. Il se sentait comme retourné de l'intérieur, étranger à son propre corps. Son cœur se crispait aux images de George, assis sur sa chaise, et ses cris revinrent résonner dans son crâne, semblables à un déchirement. Il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles, même s'il savait que ce serait complètement inutile. Il ne pouvait pas fuir ses pensées.

Il suivit le mouvement longtemps avant de s'interroger sur leur destination. Il commençait à neiger, il avait de plus en plus froid, néanmoins il n'osa pas poser sa question. Personne ne semblait d'humeur à lui répondre alors il demeura silencieux. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était à sa place.

La neige s'entassa sur les trottoirs, reflétant les lumières des réverbères dont le nombre augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du centre de Londres. Ils devaient à présent faire face aux regards des curieux sur leurs longues capes. Mr et Mrs Weasley marchaient rapidement et Harry éprouvait quelques difficultés à suivre l'allure du groupe sans bousculer trop de passants moldus ni se cogner contre Ginny ou Charlie.

Il finit par bousculer violemment une femme blonde qui empruntait la rue en sens inverse. Son sac se déversa sur le sol et de nombreux dossiers s'éparpillèrent sur les pavés enneigés.

« Oh, pardon, je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé… »

Harry se baissa précipitamment pour ramasser les dossiers. Il essaya de ranger, un peu au hasard, les feuilles dans les pochettes cartonnées cependant la passante les lui arracha des mains.

« Merci mais laisse, laisse, Harry, ce n'est pas grave… »

Harry releva les yeux vers elle, stupéfait. Il reconnut aussitôt le professeur Kenledge malgré son expression inhabituellement agacée.

« Professeur ! Que faîtes-vous ici ? » s'écria-t-il avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

A son exclamation, les Weasley, forcés de ralentir par les mouvements de la foule, se retournèrent vers eux. Ron et Hermione revinrent même sur leurs pas.

« Je ne crois pas que les affaires du professeur Kenledge nous concerne, fit doucement remarquer Hermione.

— Oui, désolé, se reprit hâtivement Harry, gêné. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à vous voir ici…

— Ce n'est pas grave, rétorqua sèchement Kenledge. On se voit lundi en cours. Bon week-end à vous tous. »

Elle fourra ses dossiers en vrac dans son sac et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées pressées. Elle fut bientôt engloutie par le flot des passants.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans le coin ? s'étonna Ron.

— Elle revenait sans doute du Ministère », répondit son père d'un air soucieux.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, interrogatifs. Seule Mrs Weasley resta plongée dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur les flocons de neige tourbillonnants dans le vent.

« Du Ministère ? répéta Charlie. Qu'est-ce qu'une prof de Poudlard fout au Ministère ?

— Des recherches, grimaça Mr Weasley. Ça n'enchante pas grand monde d'ailleurs. Elle passe énormément de temps aux archives et dérange toujours tout. Je veux dire, avec la politique de Willow, nous avons l'habitude des va-et-vient incessants d'historiens, de miliciens, de chercheurs, de curieux…Une bibliothèque spéciale a d'ailleurs été organisée dans l'atrium, à leur destination. Elle regroupe des copies des archives. La plupart des visiteurs viennent cependant se renseigner sur un seul sujet et restent en général peu de temps. Le Ministère n'est pas non plus un lieu d'études.

— Et Kenledge semble l'ignorer ? devina Charlie.

— On dirait. Elle mène énormément de recherches sur des dizaines de sujets variés à la fois. Je crois que Kingsley surveille ce qu'elle fait. Il a l'air de trouver ça louche.

— Ce ne sont que des recherches, fit remarquer Ron en haussant les épaules. Il y a des gens à qui ça plait de savoir pleins de choses… »

Il échangea un petit sourire moqueur avec Harry en direction d'Hermione. Mr Weasley soupira.

« On finira sans doute par savoir un jour que ses activités sont sans aucune importance…Mais elle est américaine et depuis l'histoire d'Harry avec cette Bea Cassidy, je me méfie un peu des étrangers. Aucun d'entre eux ne semble prêt à nous laisser gouverner tranquillement notre propre pays. »

Il fut sur le point de se retourner afin de reprendre sa marche lorsqu'il jeta enfin un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Il est déjà dix-neuf heures, il serait temps de rentrer. On va se trouver un coin à l'écart pour transplaner discrètement. »

Le petit groupe retomba dans le silence et ils le suivirent jusqu'à une ruelle déserte, quelques mètres plus loin.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny rentrèrent à Poudlard le dimanche en fin d'après-midi, épuisés.

Harry était resté éveillé toute la nuit, incapable de fermer l'œil, se repassant en boucle le film de sa journée. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'était écoulé plusieurs millions d'années depuis la demi-heure passée avec Malefoy à la bibliothèque. Pendant que Ron faisait semblant de s'être endormi, il avait beaucoup pensé à George mais aussi à ce que leur avait appris Mr Weasley sur Kenledge. Jusque-là, il ignorait même qu'elle venait des Etats-Unis. Il se demandait si sa connaissance des Cassidy avait un lien avec ses prétendues recherches.

Ils étaient à peine arrivés au château que Ginny monta se coucher dans son dortoir, sans même les saluer. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle désormais et il se sentit plutôt soulagé qu'elle les laisse seuls. Il espérait passer une journée paisible en compagnie de ses amis. Il dut cependant abandonner immédiatement ses plans : Hermione sortit ses affaires de cours qu'elle éparpilla sur une table de la salle commune tandis que Ron, muet depuis la veille, s'enfonçait dans un canapé moelleux. Il ramassa la boîte aux mille malices et se mit à jouer d'un air maussade. Harry l'observa un instant, inquiet, l'estomac noué. Puis il commença à avoir chaud, à cause du feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée, alors il quitta la salle commune, sans rien dire.

Il n'arrivait pas à supporter la vue de Ron se laissant engloutir par le chagrin. Il aurait voulu l'aider mais il ignorait comment, il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, et il se sentait horriblement impuissant, bloqué au pied d'une muraille impénétrable.

Sans prêter attention à sa destination, il marcha longuement dans le château, arpentant son esprit en long, en large et en travers. Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit Dean et Seamus crier violemment et préféra poursuivre sa route, comme s'il n'était jamais passé près d'eux. Il savait qu'ils se disputaient souvent, ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, après tout, il n'était pas concerné. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'allaient pas rompre. Il trouvait que le monde était suffisamment sinistre sans que des ruptures s'ajoutent à la quantité de malheurs qui s'agitait à sa surface.

Harry se laissa tomber sur l'une des marches du petit escalier menant à la bibliothèque et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il sentit ses paupières se fermer toutes seules sous l'effet de la lassitude, de la tristesse, du manque de sommeil. Il se massa les tempes.

« Ça va, Potter ? »

Il se retourna vivement. Malefoy descendait les marches de la bibliothèque, son sac sur l'épaule.

« Euh…ouais, ouais », répondit Harry.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil perplexe. Puis, avec un soupir, il laissa son sac glisser sur une marche et s'assit à côté d'Harry. Harry le regarda faire, un peu surpris.

« Alors, tu y es allé…, dit Malefoy. A Sainte Mangouste.

— Ouais », répondit Harry.

Il était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que Malefoy soit si proche de lui. Il se demanda s'il cherchait quelque chose de particulier ou s'il essayait juste d'être gentil.

« C'était pas facile. »

Malefoy n'avait pas posé de question mais Harry acquiesça du menton.

« C'est comme tu as dit. C'est au-delà de l'imagination. »

Malefoy grimaça doucement.

« Ouais. J'ai raison, parfois. Malheureusement. »

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et Harry sourit légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Malefoy se décoiffer volontairement.

« Il est vraiment…fou ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Ce qu'il dit se tient. Je veux dire, il prétend que son frère essaye d'entrer en contact avec nous, mais que nous ne voulons pas l'entendre. Lui, il l'écoute et lui parle, depuis sa mort, et semble vouloir…l'aider…à revenir dans notre monde. »

Malefoy hocha gravement la tête.

« Il semble un peu…je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça…Schizophrène. A un moment, il a agi comme si…comme si Fred avait pris possession de lui ou je ne sais quoi…Il m'a presque agressé… », marmonna Harry.

Il scruta ses doigts avec intérêt. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il disait ça, pourquoi il le disait à Malefoy, surtout.

« Il est dans un délire structuré, en quelque sorte, tenta de résumer Malefoy. Pas de la folie au sens où on peut l'entendre, avec les gens qui parlent à des éléphants roses et ont peur des objets quotidien.

— Ouais…Je crois qu'on peut dire ça… »

Harry frotta nerveusement ses mains contre son jean avant de les enrouler dans les manches de son pull.

« Je n'arrive plus à être fâché contre Ginny », lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Malefoy se raidit à côté de lui et détourna ses petits yeux pâles.

« Ah, vraiment ?

— Elle est tellement…triste. On est tous…Je ne sais pas comment dire…Bouleversés, peut-être. Les Weasley n'avaient pas besoin de ça, en plus…Cette guerre leur a déjà trop pris, acheva Harry dans un souffle.

— Oui, murmura Malefoy. Oui. »

Il rajusta sa position sur les marches. Au passage, sa main se posa sur celle d'Harry, qui frémit. Malefoy s'empressa de se retirer, comme s'il s'était brûlé à son contact.

« Pardon. »

Harry se retourna vers lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je n'ai pas fait exprès, fit Malefoy d'un ton cinglant. Tu me révulses.

— Ouais, je sais, dit Harry. Je ne comprenais juste pas pourquoi tu t'excusais.

— Parce que, en général, les hétérosexuels n'aiment pas que les homosexuels s'approchent trop près. C'est un truc totalement débile que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer, on dirait qu'ils ont peur que je leur saute dessus comme si j'étais une bête obsédée et en manque, mais comme tu _es_ totalement débile, je me méfie.

— Non, je ne suis pas totalement débile à ce point-là.

— C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle », remarqua Malefoy.

Il s'écarta toutefois d'Harry, reposant ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Il y a des gens qui t'ont déjà…dit des choses à ce propos ? releva Harry après un long silence.

— C'est déjà arrivé », répondit Malefoy, évasif, en haussant les épaules.

Harry attendit quelques précisions, qui n'arrivèrent jamais.

« Tu crois que Dean et Seamus vont se séparer ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu es une vraie commère, Potter », répliqua Malefoy.

Il renifla dédaigneusement.

« C'était une vraie question.

— C'est sans aucun intérêt. On dirait un voyeur. »

Harry rougit en rétorquant :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai surpris le premier.

— Je ne les ai pas surpris. On s'est croisés cet été. Enfin, croisés. Je les ai vus mais pas eux.

— Où ça ?

— Tu vois, c'est toi le voyeur. »

Harry soupira tandis que Malefoy grimaçait.

« Dans une boîte gay.

— Ah ok. »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, regrettant d'avoir posé cette question. Au fond, il savait que Malefoy n'avait pas tort. De plus, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte pour un couple hétérosexuel et cette pensée le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression qu'il était curieux, qu'il était si peu habitué à ce qu'il considérait comme normal qu'il agissait comme le premier débile venu.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de mecs à aller en boîte, dit-il finalement.

— Où est-ce que j'aurais baisé vingt-six de mes amants ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mecs potables à Poudlard. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à cela et préféra changer de sujet.

« T'as bossé sur le devoir pour demain ?

— Je l'ai fini à l'instant, répondit Malefoy. Tu veux le voir ?

— Ce serait pas mal, non ? »

Malefoy ouvrit son sac et lui tendit un long rouleau de parchemin. Harry le déplia et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« T'as écrit tout ça ?

— Je me sentais plutôt inspiré. »

Harry le parcourut rapidement mais les mots dansaient devant ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il le rendit donc à Malefoy.

« Je te fais confiance.

— C'est aussi une solution. »

Malefoy rangea le parchemin. Le silence retomba sur eux. Harry reprit la contemplation des dalles, cherchant en vain de quoi relancer la conversation. Il se sentait oppressé dans la poitrine et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune. Il se demanda si Hermione avait réussi à faire parler Ron.

« Quand tu as dit que Ginny était bouleversée, reprit Malefoy, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

— Pardon ? fit Harry en clignant rapidement des yeux.

— Eh, bien, répondit lentement Malefoy, vous êtes tous les deux très tristes, et bouleversés, par la même situation atroce…Des fois, dans ces situations difficiles, il y a des gens qui se rapprochent, se réconcilient et font un peu n'importe quoi et…

— Putain, t'es cinglé ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette question ? », s'écria Harry, dégoûté.

Il eut soudain l'impression que Malefoy venait de salir son chagrin avec de gros sabots boueux. Malefoy parut pris au dépourvu et baissa la tête.

« Je n'en sais rien…J'essaye de t'aider, de te faire la conversation…

— Pour dire des conneries comme ça, tu ferais bien mieux de t'abstenir, répliqua Harry. T'as une bite à la place du cœur ou quoi ? »

Malefoy fit la grimace.

« Mettons que je n'ai rien dit », marmonna-t-il.

Mais Harry ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il se sentait furieux, souillé, et il se mit debout.

« C'est franchement dégueulasse de dire ça…Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être un vrai salaud, c'est incroyable, à croire que c'est ta seule façon de communiquer. Au début, t'étais plutôt bien parti, on aurait presque pu rester sur une note positive mais faut toujours que tu finisses par tout foutre… »

Il s'interrompit, retenant la grosse boule dans sa gorge. Il était fatigué, il se sentait à deux doigts de craquer et de se remettre à pleurer. Il avait l'impression qu'une pression phénoménale s'exerçait sur son corps. Il ne savait plus bien où il en était, il pensait à George, à Ron, à la mort qui déchirait sa famille d'adoption, à la souffrance de Ginny, à sa souffrance à lui et il s'appuya contre le mur glacé, tremblant.

« Putain, puisqu'il faut toujours tout décoder, je suis triste, tu comprends, jeta-t-il. Tu sais ce que c'est pourtant. Mais tu t'en fous que je sois triste, tu t'en fous des raisons, et ça t'éclate de me balancer ce genre d'horreurs à la figure alors que je me sens…Je me sens mal. »

Malefoy demeura assis, les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

« Non, je ne m'en fous pas. Tu te rappelles, Potter ? On ne se déteste pas, on est des amis maintenant.

— Les amis ne se conduisent pas comme ça, rétorqua violemment Harry.

— Je sais que tu es triste, je sais que tu es en colère, poursuivit Malefoy. Et pas que contre moi…Tu es en colère parce Voldemort est innommable, que sa foutue guerre a détruit ton monde, notre monde, qu'il nous a tous détruits et qu'on a beau essayé de renaître après ça, c'est impossible, on ne peut pas tout nettoyer et il reste des morceaux calcinés partout. Mais, tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très utile, d'être en colère.

— Tu en sais quoi ? demanda Harry, flageolant. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

Il se frotta énergiquement le visage avec les manches de son pull.

« Moi aussi, j'étais en colère, répondit Malefoy d'une voix tremblante. Contre mes parents, d'abord puis contre moi-même, quand je me suis aperçu que c'était facile d'accuser les autres…Et crois-moi, Potter, je pense que c'est plus facile d'être en colère quand on est innocent que quand on est coupable. »

Harry releva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu joues à quoi, là, Malefoy ? A qui est le plus malheureux ? Ce n'est pas un concours !

— Si ça en était un, tu crois vraiment que je voudrais être le gagnant ?

— Ouais, je pense. Je crois que t'as envie qu'on te plaigne et que c'est pour ça que tu veux qu'on soit _amis_. Ce n'est pas ça un ami.

— Je l'aurais su si j'en avais eu et qu'ils m'avaient expliqué, répliqua Malefoy d'un ton acide. Malheureusement, mon seul ami est actuellement en train de m'engueuler justement parce que je me comporte mal. »

Harry sentit brusquement ses forces l'abandonner et il relâcha ses muscles d'un coup. Il transpirait abondamment. Il ravala un sanglot.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il. On peut arrêter cette conversation ?

— Ce n'est pas une trop mauvaise idée », concéda Malefoy.

Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux fluides et rebaissa la tête d'un air honteux. Il souffla doucement.

« Tu devrais aller rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler. Tu devrais aller te reposer, ou te confier à quelqu'un, ou écrire un journal intime, ou discuter avec Ginny ou…J'en sais rien, moi, mais tu devrais aller quelque part d'autre.

— Non », répondit fermement Harry.

Il se redressa péniblement, tâcha de reprendre ses esprits.

« Ron et Hermione s'occupent l'un de l'autre et c'est déjà suffisamment compliqué. Il vaut mieux que je reste ici…Avec un ami. S'il veut bien. »

Malefoy ne répondit rien mais ne protesta pas lorsqu'Harry revint s'asseoir sur la marche. Il frissonnait convulsivement et Malefoy soupira d'un air agacé. Il retira sa veste, la lui jeta sans douceur sur les épaules.

« Evite de crever maintenant, Potter, ça serait un peu con. »

Harry resserra les pans de la veste autour de son cou, se blottit maladroitement à l'intérieur. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle sentait très bon. Malefoy resta sans rien dire un long moment puis il dit, à voix basse :

« Je trouve ça horrible. Ce qui est arrivé à tes amis…A Fred et George Weasley. »

Harry trembla plus fort et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

* * *

Ils restèrent longtemps ensemble, silencieux. Lorsqu'il partit enfin, Harry se fit la réflexion qu'ils n'étaient jamais restés aussi longtemps ensemble sans s'adresser d'injures ou de moqueries, même pour rire. Il éprouvait des sentiments déroutants à l'égard de cette nouveauté dans sa relation avec Malefoy. Il était certes soulagé d'avoir pu parler mais il était également angoissé quant au cours d'Etudes Magiques du lendemain matin où ils se retrouveraient ensemble. Malefoy lui avait, de plein gré ou par maladresse, livré quelques pensées plutôt personnelles, notamment sur ses regrets concernant Voldemort ou lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas d'amis, à part lui. Harry se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise devant de tels propos et ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

La salle commune était déserte. La plupart des élèves devait avoir déjà rejoint la Grande Salle pour le dîner, qui commencerait d'ici peu. Harry resta cependant quelques minutes à tourner en rond dans la pièce, ne se sentant pas encore tout à fait près à descendre pour le repas.

« Harry ? Ça va ? »

Ginny descendait l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles, une main blanche posée sur la rambarde. Elle paraissait en meilleure forme que durant la journée cependant d'énormes cernes marquaient toujours son visage maladif.

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

« Où sont tous les autres ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

— Au dîner sans doute.

— C'est déjà commencé ? »

Elle regarda sa montre avant de relever les yeux vers Harry.

« Tu vas dîner, j'espère, dit-elle d'un ton soucieux.

— Oui », lui assura Harry.

Il fit encore un tour puis se rapprocha d'elle.

« Tu viens aussi ? proposa-t-il.

— Oh, moi…Je n'ai pas très faim.

— Tu n'as pas mangé depuis des jours », fit remarquer Harry.

Il la regarda mais elle secoua timidement la tête, se cachant derrière son rideau de cheveux roux. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille perdue.

« Il faut que tu viennes, insista Harry.

— Je n'ai pas très envie, souffla-t-elle.

— Tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi ?

— Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on dîne ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu énervée.

Son visage portait cependant un masque d'une profonde tristesse. Harry se trouva gêné et il haussa les épaules d'un mouvement forcé. Elle lui faisait de la peine.

« J'aurais voulu que ça se termine autrement. Surtout…maintenant, avec…tout ce qu'il se passe. Ça me force à reconsidérer les choses. »

Ginny l'observa.

« Et comment tu aurais voulu que ça se termine ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne sais pas trop…Comme un coucher de soleil, peut-être. Tu vois, la journée se termine, nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Nous avons connu de belles heures, d'autres moins agréables, mais elle s'achève finalement, avec une belle conclusion. Un beau coucher de soleil. »

Ginny descendit lentement la dernière marche. Elle arriva face à lui. De plus près, elle paraissait encore plus enfantine.

« L'amour comme un coucher de soleil *, murmura-t-elle.

— C'est une période difficile, ajouta-t-il en regardant ses pieds. Tu ne devrais pas être toute seule. »

Dans un effort, il réussit à tendre la main vers elle. Il attendit avant de relever les yeux. Elle paraissait hésitante.

« D'accord », chuchota-t-elle finalement.

Elle posa sa paume sur la sienne et Harry replia ses doigts sur les siens.

* * *

* _Love like a sunset_, part I & II, Phoenix

Oui, je sais, j'exagère peut-être un peu avec les citations de chansons en ce moment, je vais essayer ralentir là-dessus…Mais je suis en pleine phase mélomane, que voulez-vous…


	16. Le lion et le serpent partie 1

**Posté le : **10/02/2013

**Note (about you & me) : **Mes petits moineaux chantant du printemps, encore une fois, je suis en retard. De plus, il y a des problèmes sur le site depuis quelques jours et j'ai été dans l'impossibilité de poster alors que mon chapitre était enfin prêt ! Pour une fois, tout ce retard n'est pas complètement de ma faute alors on ne frappe pas !

Pour éviter trop de retard, ce chapitre a été coupé en deux. Il devait être le plus long de l'histoire. Ne m'en voulez pas trop, si j'avais dû l'écrire en entier d'un coup, vous n'auriez pas eu de nouvelles de moi pendant…deux mois ? C'est pourquoi je n'ai écrit que la première partie, que je vous propose de découvrir à présent. Je posterai la seconde dans deux - trois semaines si tout se passe bien. J'ai fait au mieux pour couper à un moment approprié et je pense que les deux parties seront à peu près égales : elles feront chacune la taille d'un chapitre, du coup. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

En tous cas, je vous remercie de votre soutien et, même si ça n'intéresse personne, mon oral blanc de français s'est très bien passé : j'ai lu comme une gamine de 5 ans, je me suis embrouillée dans mes notes, j'ai conçu un plan minable alors que j'avais le sujet le plus simple du monde et…j'ai eu 16. La vie est compliquée…

**RAR (guests) : **

_Vos messages me font super plaisir mais peut-être pourriez-vous laisser un pseudo quelconque dans la case name ? Ce serait plus sympa, plus convivial, plus facile pour vous répondre ! Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas inscrit que vous n'avez pas le droit à des remerciements pour votre soutien ! _

**Guest 1 : **Franchement, que tu postes des reviews à chaque fois ou une fois de temps en temps, ce n'est pas le plus important pour moi : le principal, c'est que mon histoire t'intéresse. Ouais, j'avais envie de m'éclater un peu avec le nom des docteurs…Je regarde quelques séries médicales et j'ai quelques vagues notions en la matière alors, des fois, ça ressort tout seul ^^ En tous cas, ça fait plaisir d'être dans ton top ten et je suis contente que ce chapitre, qui n'était pas facile à écrire, t'ai plu. Merci pour les degrés Celsius mais le coli n'est pas très bien arrivé, je crois : même s'il ne neige plus, il fait toujours des températures polaires (de toute façon, avec moi, il n'y a jamais rien qui va : soit il fait trop froid, soit il fait trop chaud). Merci beaucoup.

**Guest 2 : **Merci beaucoup pour la review. Si George te fait de la peine, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'était pas un chapitre facile à écrire et ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai à peu près réussi à atteindre mon but.

**Note (about disclaimer) : **_« Le lion et le serpent » est le titre du chapitre 19 d' « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » (tome V). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à notre vénérée Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses…_

"_I KNOW YOU'VE SUFFERED  
BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO HIDE  
IT'S COLD AND LOVELESS  
I WON'T LET YOU BE DENIED"_

**[**_**Undisclosed Desires **_**- Muse]**

* * *

**16**

**Le lion et le serpent (1****ère**** partie)**

Les yeux éteints, son sac glissant centimètre par centimètre de son épaule à son coude, Ron paraissait déconnecté de la réalité, aussi opérationnel que l'ordinateur que Dudley Dursley avait éventré huit ans plus tôt. Il était appuyé contre le mur et Harry avait l'impression que sans celui-ci, Ron s'étalerait par terre, semblable à une vieille poupée de chiffon incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. Il semblait avoir été lessivé, vidé de toute énergie.

« Dis, Harry, je me demandais…Tu as fini le devoir ? »

La voix d'Hermione le tira de ses observations soucieuses. Il se redressa, lâchant Ron du regard, et pivota vers elle. Elle se tenait au milieu du couloir, les traits tirés par la fatigue mais l'air éveillé ou, du moins, plus éveillé que Ron.

« Le devoir…Sur les baguettes ? » répéta Harry.

Il se sentait lui aussi un peu absent et il cligna rapidement des paupières pour se reconcentrer sur la discussion. Hermione hocha la tête.

« Oui, sur les baguettes. Moi, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps et hier soir, j'ai dû demander en catastrophe à Justin de le finir seul. Heureusement, ça n'a pas paru le déranger vraiment…

— Ce mec ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Il te trouve absolument _merveilleuse_ et le répète à tout le monde quand il croit que je ne l'entends pas, fit remarquer Ron d'une voix atone. Quel crétin », ajouta-t-il, plus bas.

Harry sourit mais Hermione l'ignora complètement et poursuivit :

« Je me sens un peu gênée vis-à-vis de lui…Je veux dire, je n'ai quasiment rien fait…

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute. En plus, c'est la première fois, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je crois que Ron n'a pas tort…

— N'importe quoi, l'interrompit Hermione. Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise…

— Ouais, enfin, je suis dans le même cas…Je veux dire, Malefoy s'en est occupé tout seul et, pourtant, je ne me sens pas tellement coupable.

— Pardon ? s'étonna Ron, si surpris qu'il en abandonna le mur pour se rapprocher d'eux. Malefoy s'est occupé seul de _votre_ devoir ?

— Ouais, confirma Harry.

— Il devait vraiment être de bonne humeur pour accepter un truc pareil », dit Ron en se laissant retomber contre le mur.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond, un nouveau rire sur le point d'éclore au coin de ses lèvres.

« Ouais, sûrement, répondit-il. Remarque, ça lui arrive d'être serviable…Parfois.

— Vaut mieux parfois que jamais, philosopha Ron. En tous cas, moi, je ne me suis absolument pas préoccupé de ce devoir et je sens que je vais être dans la merde…A mon avis, les autres vont me balancer tellement de maléfices à la fois que je vais me désintégrer d'un coup. Il faudra que tu prennes une photo, ça sera sans doute un phénomène passionnant à étudier…Tiens, justement, les voilà. »

En effet, Mandy et Anthony, de Serdaigle, venaient les rejoindre devant la classe. Ils n'avaient cependant pas leurs baguettes à la main et ne semblaient pas vouloir jeter de sortilèges à qui que ce soit. Mandy s'approcha pour faire la bise à chacun d'entre eux et s'arrêta face à Ron pour lui demander gentiment :

« Ton frère va mieux, j'espère ?

— Non, pas du tout », rétorqua Ron d'un ton dur.

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, masqua le bas de son visage dans le col de sa chemise. Mandy se mordilla la lèvre, gênée, s'apercevant de la maladresse de sa question. Harry la vit échanger un regard avec Anthony et s'apprêta à intervenir, décidé à relancer la conversation sur des thèmes moins personnels. Toutefois, Anthony prit la parole avant lui :

« On est vraiment désolés. Surtout, Ron, ne t'en fais pas pour le devoir, on s'en est occupés. On n'aura sûrement pas Optimal mais on a fait de notre mieux.

— Ah », fit Ron.

Il releva les yeux et eut une moue un peu peinée, honteux de son attitude brusque.

« Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment sympa, marmonna-t-il.

— C'est normal », lui assura Mandy avec un petit sourire.

Harry songea qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de la connaître et qu'il aurait peut-être dû. Il était toutefois encore temps de rattraper cette erreur.

Bientôt la cloche sonna et le professeur Stiffman les fit entrer dans la salle. Justin rejoignit précipitamment Hermione à sa table, haletant et brandissant avec enthousiasme un long parchemin, plus long encore que celui que Malefoy avait montré à Harry la veille.

« Tu as fait tout ça ! » s'émerveilla Hermione.

Elle s'en empara et le parcourut des yeux avec avidité.

« Ouais, je viens juste d'y apporter la dernière touche ! dit fièrement Justin en bombant le torse. Je voulais absolument terminer par une conclusion ouverte sur la législation des créatures magiques et exprimer l'opinion de différentes personnalités sur les conditions pour obtenir une baguette magique… »

Ron, retourné vers Harry, lui singea cruellement les mimiques ardentes de Justin. Harry étouffa un rire et répondit par un clin d'œil amusé.

Malefoy arriva le dernier. A l'image d'un chien de garde particulièrement féroce, Stiffman lui aboya quelques remontrances. Il se contenta d'acquiescer du menton, sans lui prêter beaucoup plus d'attention, puis il gagna sa place à côté d'Harry.

« Avant que tu ne poses la question, comme l'idiot que tu es, je n'ai pas oublié le devoir », jeta-t-il d'un ton sec.

Harry s'apprêta à rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas eu la moindre intention de l'interroger à ce sujet cependant Malefoy posa brusquement son sac sur la table, lui coupant la parole avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Il sortit ensuite le rouleau de parchemin, autour duquel il avait noué un ruban vert. Alors qu'il le déposait devant lui, Harry aperçut une marque rouge sur le dos de sa main mais Malefoy la retira avant qu'il ait pu voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ça va ?

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » répliqua Malefoy.

Il sortit le reste de ses affaires d'une seule main, gardant l'autre sous la table.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur, répondit Harry.

— Tu es un excellent observateur, Potter, mais, fais-moi plaisir, va observer d'un autre côté.

— J'essayais juste d'être agréable, répliqua Harry.

— Eh bien, tu n'as pas réussi. Tu arrives juste à m'énerver encore plus que d'habitude, ce que je croyais pourtant impossible. »

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. La veille, il s'était demandé ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il se retrouverait face à Malefoy suite à ses aveux il avait désormais sa réponse.

Les deux heures de cours s'écoulèrent avec une lenteur inconvenante. Harry n'adressa plus la parole à Malefoy, se retint même de le regarder, en dépit de la curiosité qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Il avait passé plusieurs minutes à se remémorer la marque sur sa main, se demandant d'où elle provenait. Il avait plusieurs suppositions en tête, allant du duel de sorciers à la simple coupure, cependant aucune ne lui apportait de véritable satisfaction. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il prit des notes avec une rare application et se surprit à comprendre l'essentiel de cours.

Dès que la cloche retentit, Malefoy se leva d'un bond, fourra ses affaires dans son sac et sortit de la salle comme s'il ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce qu'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il soit comme ça ? l'interrogea Ron alors qu'ils se rejoignaient pour attendre Hermione qui posait une dernière question à Stiffman.

— Rien du tout », certifia Harry en secouant la tête.

Les brusques changements de comportement de Malefoy commençaient à l'agacer sérieusement et il n'avait pas envie d'y penser lorsqu'il pouvait l'éviter. Ron haussa un sourcil mais, face au silence d'Harry, il le laissa retomber avec un soupir. Hermione rangea son livre dans son sac et ils quittèrent la salle.

Ils remontèrent le couloir d'un pas nonchalant, empruntèrent les escaliers les plus proches.

« Je voulais qu'on parle de quelque chose, dit tout à coup Hermione.

— De quoi ? demanda Ron.

— Du professeur Kenledge. »

Ron et Harry s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil déconcerté avant de se retourner vers elle.

« A propos de ce que Mr Weasley nous a dit hier ? » demanda Harry en plissant les yeux.

Hermione approuva avec une expression sérieuse. Harry n'avait pas vraiment pris la peine de réfléchir à ce sujet et il comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Elle enchaîna rapidement :

« Je crois que le père de Ron a raison. Les professeurs de Poudlard ont accès à une quantité énorme d'ouvrages, ils en reçoivent beaucoup sur des sujets très variés, aussi bien des essais sur les nouvelles découvertes concernant la magie moderne que des livres d'histoire moderne. Ce sont les bibliothèques magiques qui se chargent de ces envois. Le but est bien sûr qu'ils n'aient pas à se déplacer sans cesse jusqu'à Londres pour leurs recherches. Kenledge ne veut pas juste devenir un puits de science, il y a forcément autre chose qui l'attire au Ministère de la Magie.

— Pas forcément, grimaça Ron. D'abord, Papa n'a pas dit qu'il était convaincu de ça, il a même dit qu'on découvrirait sûrement un jour ou l'autre qu'elle ne faisait rien d'important…

— Et puis comment tu sais pour cette histoire de livre ? intervint Harry.

— J'en avais parlé avec Lupin, une fois, répondit Hermione. Je m'intéressais plus ou moins à l'enseignement à un moment…

— Par Merlin, tu veux les achever, ces pauvres gosses ? » s'écria Ron avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Harry rit bruyamment et Hermione les fusilla tour à tour du regard.

« Je plaisante bien sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter Ron. Les jeunes auraient beaucoup de chances si tu étais devenue prof…Je veux dire, tu sais pleins de choses…Je suis certain que tu aurais été très compétente…Aussi compétente que Kenledge, insista-t-il.

— On a compris que c'était ta nouvelle idole, inutile d'en rajouter, dit Harry.

— Toi aussi, tu l'aimes bien, fit Ron. Tu te souviens quand elle t'avait donné des conseils pour Malefoy ? D'ailleurs, tu devrais peut-être retourner la voir à ce propos parce que, franchement, vu comme il te parlait…

— Mais bien sûr, répondit Harry, sarcastique. D'ailleurs, je pensais l'engager comme ma conseillère perso…

— Je n'ai pas dit ça, le coupa Ron. Je faisais juste une suggestion, pas la peine de me prendre de haut. »

Son ton sec heurta Harry dans les côtes et il se sentit embarrassé par ses paroles. Il retrouva une voix plus calme pour reprendre la discussion :

« Je ne te prends pas de haut, je veux juste qu'elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans…Malefoy, c'est mon problème. Elle, c'est une prof. De plus, Hermione n'a pas tort, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de lui faire confiance aveuglément étant donné ce que nous a dit ton père. Ce serait même limite de l'inconscience de ne pas se méfier d'elle. Regarde, Kingsley lui-même a des soupçons et ça, c'est bien une preuve qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait net, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, vérifiant par-dessus son épaule qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les escaliers. On peut faire confiance à Kingsley pour repérer les gens louches.

— A propos de Kingsley, releva Hermione, tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles du Ministère sur l'affaire des Reliques ? En tous cas, la Gazette du Sorcier n'en a plus parlé depuis plus de deux semaines déjà… »

Une main de fer broya l'estomac d'Harry et il eut brusquement la gorge très sèche, comme à chaque fois que le sujet lui revenait en tête. Généralement, il avait assez de soucis quotidiens pour réussir à l'oublier et il ne supportait pas de ressentir à nouveau cette menace planer au-dessus de lui.

« Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles », dit-il difficilement.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir du caramel mou collé aux dents.

« Donc, soit Kingsley est vraiment parvenu à canaliser tout ça pour le moment, soit on ne va pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles, traduisit Ron.

— Dans ce cas », commença Hermione.

Elle s'interrompit elle-même, réfléchit un instant.

« Dans ce cas quoi ? demanda anxieusement Harry.

— Eh bien, on pourrait envoyer une lettre à Kingsley, non ? suggéra-t-elle. Ça serait un bon moyen d'être fixé rapidement, non ? »

Harry la regarda, interloqué.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée ?

— Putain, Hermione, lâcha Ron.

— Quoi ?

— Ou bien tu es un génie ou alors nous sommes vraiment stupides de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête tandis qu'Harry laissait échapper un rire soulagé. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une toute petite décision, qui n'apporterait peut-être pas grand-chose, il eut l'agréable sensation d'avoir avancé, d'être déchargé d'un fardeau.

« C'est vraiment une super idée, assura-t-il. Je vais lui écrire dès que j'ai un moment de libre, sûrement ce soir. On n'aura sans doute pas les nouvelles qu'on espère mais, au moins, on aura un aperçu plus précis de ce qui se trame à Londres. »

* * *

_A Kingsley Shacklebolt, _

_J'imagine que tu es très occupé mais, après une discussion avec Ron et Hermione, nous avons réalisé que nous ne pouvions compter que sur toi pour répondre à nos questions. En effet, nous n'avons pas eu de réelles nouvelles concernant l'affaire des Reliques de la Mort depuis ta visite au Terrier il y a plus de quinze jours. _

_Comme tu l'as compris, j'ai menti en prétendant avoir cassé la Baguette de Sureau. J'ignore pourquoi mais, alors que je l'avais entre les mains, je n'ai pas songé à le faire, en dépit de toutes les horreurs qu'elle a provoquées. Sans doute était-ce au-dessus de mes forces. Si je ne suis pas le Maître de la Mort, je suis celui de la Baguette de Sureau cependant je refuse de l'utiliser. Cette baguette apporte trop d'ennuis à ses possesseurs et j'ai déjà eu assez d'ennuis pour le restant de ma vie. Alors je l'ai rendue à son dernier « vrai » propriétaire : Albus Dumbledore. Si jamais quiconque veut de nouveau violer sa sépulture, il faudra d'abord qu'il me passe sur le corps. Cette baguette est à l'origine de trop de meurtres. Nous avons connu assez de meurtres. _

_J'aimerais obtenir des réponses dès que possible et savoir ce qu'il faut faire pour garantir la paix, pour que le bâton de la Mort repose enfin. _

_Merci d'avance, _

_Cordialement, _

_Harry Potter. _

Tout en suivant le petit chemin de terre qui menait à la volière, Harry relisait sa lettre pour la énième fois. D'ailleurs, il l'avait tellement parcourue qu'il la connaissait presque par cœur et, à chaque relecture, il se sentait de moins en moins convaincu par ses propres propos. Même s'il avait corrigé et réécrit de nombreuses fois la plupart des phrases, le résultat lui paraissait toujours aussi peu satisfaisant. Il n'était pas très doué pour demander un service, et il éprouvait encore plus de difficultés par lettre. Il avait d'abord proposé qu'Hermione rédige elle-même le parchemin mais elle avait refusé, prétendant que, par principe, il fallait que ce soit lui qui s'en occupe.

Il finit par relever les yeux de son papier et le rangea nerveusement dans l'enveloppe, qu'il fourra dans sa poche. L'air frais réveillait ses pensées assoupies par la chaleur bienveillante du château. Il était déjà dix-huit heures et le ciel s'assombrissait. Ron lui avait proposé de venir avec lui mais il avait balayé sa proposition de la main : il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. De plus, il préférait que Ron se repose encore. Même s'il tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher, Harry savait que Ron se faisait beaucoup de soucis au sujet de sa famille et que son angoisse rongeait ses heures de sommeil avec une avidité malsaine.

Il remarqua soudain une forme humaine qui revenait de chez Hagrid. Les yeux plissés, il changea légèrement de direction afin de se rapprocher du sentier. Très vite, il reconnut les cheveux pâles de Malefoy et il fronça les sourcils. Malefoy remonta la butte d'un mouvement agile, s'arrêta devant lui, pressentant visiblement qu'Harry allait l'aborder.

« Tu étais où ? demanda Harry d'un ton méfiant.

— En quoi ça te concerne ? répliqua Malefoy.

— Je te connais, tu n'es pas vraiment le genre à faire un tour dans le parc sans aucune raison. Et surtout pas un tour près de chez Hagrid.

— Je me baladais dans la Forêt Interdite, je cherchais la Pierre de Résurrection.

— Très drôle. Plus sérieusement ?

— Je ne plaisante qu'à moitié, répondit Malefoy. Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu des gamins de Gryffondor dire qu'ils allaient y faire un tour, chercher ta fameuse relique, alors je suis allé prévenir le garde-chasse de veiller au grain. Après tout, il faut bien qu'il ait un _minimum_ d'utilité…

— C'est ça, coupa Harry, et, par hasard, ça ne serait pas toi qui aurait conseillé à ces gamins d'aller faire un tour là-bas ? Les Gryffondors sont téméraires, pas abrutis.

— Moi ? Harry, franchement, tu crois qu'ils feraient ce que _je_ leur dis de faire ? le sonda Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique. Non, non, n'importe quoi. »

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux et eut un léger rictus.

« Par contre, il se pourrait que j'ai laissé traîner de manière tout à fait volontaire un article concernant les Reliques de la Mort, accompagné d'une carte de la Forêt Interdite, et qu'un coin éloigné de la forêt soit entouré en rouge…Après, ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gosses ont cru que quelqu'un avait peut-être découvert l'endroit où pourrait se trouver la pierre et qu'ils ont décidé d'aller faire un tour là-bas pour en avoir le cœur net…Est-ce qu'on était aussi stupides à onze ans, toi et moi, Potter ? »

Harry secoua la tête, dégoûté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malefoy avait fait une chose pareille, sinon par pure et simple malveillance envers les enfants.

« T'es vraiment un connard.

— Pas totalement non plus, rectifia Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Tu vois, j'ai prévenu ton gros ami que quelqu'un allait sûrement faire un tour vers chez lui. Même si la carte indique qu'il faut passer de l'autre côté pour récupérer la pierre, il finira bien par les retrouver à un moment ou à un autre…Je ne suis pas non plus complètement inconscient. Cette forêt est interdite pour une bonne raison.

— T'as vraiment rien à foutre de tes journées pour préparer des coups aussi débiles, aussi tordus, jeta Harry.

— C'est vrai que ça m'a occupé pas mal d'heures que de faire un bon plan de la forêt. Mais bon, Zabini m'a un peu aidé…

— Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas amis.

— On fait avec ce qu'on a sous la main, Potter », répondit Malefoy.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Harry et celui-ci grimaça, se rendant compte de sa bêtise. En parlant d'amitié, il avait malgré lui tendu une perche à Malefoy. Une perche qu'il avait saisie. Harry savait comment il allait l'utiliser pour mettre à exécution ses intentions et rien que d'y songer, il se sentit fatigué. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'avoir cette conversation, et encore moins en cet instant.

« N'est-ce pas ? reprit Malefoy avec un sarcasme glacé. Je veux dire, après tout, j'ai besoin d'occupations et de me rapprocher de mes camarades, vu que je suis un pauvre mec en manque d'affection et que je me sens si mal, tout cassé à l'intér…

— Arrête ça tout de suite, Malefoy, l'interrompit Harry.

— Quoi, ça ?

— Ce foutu manège de « j'essaye de rattraper les choses privées que j'ai laissées échapper comme un con pour que Potter ne me voie pas comme un faible, un pleurnichard, un misérable… ». Je trouve ça pitoyable.

— Tu me trouves pitoyable ? fit Malefoy d'un ton agressif.

— Pas du tout », répondit Harry avec franchise.

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il la referma et serra les dents d'un air mauvais. Harry soupira, se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« Hier, tu m'as dit que…, reprit-il.

— On est _vraiment_ obligé de parler de ce qu'on a dit, d'analyser les réactions de chacun ? coupa Malefoy. Parce que c'est _vraiment _chiant. Et aussi parce que personne ne fait ça. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rester sans répondre. Il pensa que Malefoy n'avait peut-être pas tort, que de tenter d'expliquer les comportements de Malefoy à Malefoy n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de les comprendre. Mais s'il ne lui en parlait pas, comment les choses pourraient-elles changer ? Il sentit son irritation s'amasser dans son ventre, grossir comme un cancer. Malefoy cachait ses problèmes, ne disait rien, et Harry trouvait ça malsain, et, il s'en apercevait à présent, il voulait qu'ils soient réellement amis, qu'ils partagent autre chose que des sarcasmes.

« Ok, lâcha-t-il d'un ton méprisant, ok, on n'en parle pas. On ne parle pas du fait qu'hier, j'étais presque ton meilleur ami et que ce matin, tu as agi comme si on était les pires ennemis du monde. On ne parle pas du fait que j'ai du mal à suivre ni du fait que tes variations d'humeur commencent vraiment à me taper sur le système. On ne parle pas du fait que tu as un truc bizarre à la main. On ne parle d'aucun fait, finalement.

— On peut parler de la météo si tu tiens tant que ça à utiliser ta langue, rétorqua Malefoy.

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas tout à fait à cette conclusion que je voulais te voir arriver, fit Harry, sarcastique.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te raconter ma vie, Potter.

— En fait, je peux compter sur toi mais moi, je ne peux rien faire pour toi ? résuma Harry d'une voix agacée.

— Comment t'as deviné ? On t'a enfin greffé un cerveau ?

— Je croyais que tu m'appréciais suffisamment pour me faire confiance.

— Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, crétin. Je trouve juste que l'idée même de se retrouver pour sangloter en cœur et partager nos mouchoirs est pathétique.

— Il y a une différence entre pleurnicher sur son sort toute la journée et se montrer un peu humain de temps en temps, remarqua Harry d'un ton acerbe.

— Etre humain, c'est se plaindre et geindre ? Par Mélusine, ça, c'est une vision du genre humain très positive, Potter !

— Etre humain, c'est avoir des sentiments et les exprimer de temps en temps n'est pas un crime.

— Ça devrait presque. S'il y a une chose que j'ai comprise lors de mes visites à Azkaban, c'est que les sentiments ne servent à rien. Strictement à rien. La preuve, les Détraqueurs n'en ont pas et vivent très bien sans. Les sentiments ne nous rendent ni plus intelligent ni plus clairvoyant. Au contraire. Les sentiments entravent la raison et compliquent toutes les situations. Tout est beaucoup plus simple lorsqu'on les efface et qu'on s'efforce de vivre détaché de tout. Tout est beaucoup plus facile. »

Harry fixa Malefoy, le souffle coupé. Son cœur se contracta violemment, comme si Malefoy venait tout juste de le frapper. Ses paroles s'opposaient si férocement à toutes les valeurs auxquelles il croyait et il se sentit choqué, heurté dans ses convictions. Il savait cependant que ce n'était pas le but de Malefoy. Malefoy ne faisait qu'ériger un nouveau mur de mensonges, constituant une nouvelle carapace qui empêcherait tout sentiment de filtrer. Malefoy avait honte de ses sentiments. Il regrettait de les avoir laissés échapper en face d'Harry, d'avoir évoqué ses parents, d'avoir confié ses remords, d'avoir admis se sentir seul. Pour Malefoy, les sentiments ne se communiquaient pas, ne s'exposaient pas, car ils rendaient faible et vulnérable. Harry saisissait tout ça et ce mode de pensée ne lui était pas inconnu. Il le reconnaissait même sans trop de peine. C'était celui de Voldemort.

Harry déglutit, mal à l'aise. Entendre Malefoy parler ainsi le tordait comme un chiffon mouillé, lui rappelait encore et encore que ces histoires n'étaient pas finies, ne finiraient sans doute pas avant des décennies. Il avait envie de faire deux choses contradictoires : gifler violemment Malefoy pour l'amener à la raison, même si ce serait inutile, ou le serrer dans ses bras, dans un brusque élan de pitié.

Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire, comme un coup de fouet, et il regarda Malefoy, le cœur serré. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait toujours été un homme actif, il avait toujours agi avant de réfléchir, sur impulsion, et désormais il se retrouvait confronté à une multitude d'évènements contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien, sur lesquels il n'avait pas de prise. Il ne pouvait pas guérir George, il ne pouvait pas ramener Fred à la vie, il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les manigances du Ministère, il ne pouvait pas changer Malefoy.

Alors il proposa d'une voix lasse :

« Dis, on pourrait aller à la volière ? J'ai une lettre à poster. »

Malefoy le considéra un instant, surpris par ce soudain changement dans la conversation, puis il haussa les épaules.

« Oui, d'accord. »

Ils reprirent le chemin de la volière. Harry glissa la main instinctivement la main dans sa poche, comme pour vérifier que la lettre n'avait pas disparu.

« C'est une lettre pour qui ? demanda Malefoy.

— Kingsley Shacklebolt, répondit Harry. Ça va faire un long moment que lui et Julia Lorris sont venus me voir au Terrier pour récupérer les Reliques de la Mort. Elle avait dit que je subirais prochainement un interrogatoire au Veritaserum mais, comme je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis, je me demande si Kingsley est bien parvenu à l'en empêcher.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à cacher ? releva narquoisement Malefoy.

— Je leur ai menti. A moitié.

— Tiens donc, fit Malefoy.

— Au nom d'une logique juste et honorable, précisa Harry.

— Forcément, venant de ta part… »

Malefoy laissa sa phrase en suspens et sembla attendre qu'Harry en dise plus long sur la question des reliques. Néanmoins Harry choisit de ne rien ajouter. Il avait envie de parler de la tombe de Dumbledore à Malefoy, de lui demander ce qu'il pensait de sa décision, mais il ne voyait pas de véritable raison de le faire.

Il se passa un moment avant que Malefoy finisse par se rendre à l'évidence qu'Harry n'allait rien dire de plus.

« En tous cas, j'avais raison, dit-il.

— A propos de quoi ?

— De Ginny et de toi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, déboussolé.

« Quoi, Ginny et moi ? » fit-il, suspicieux.

Malefoy soupira d'un air prodigieusement agacé et une mèche de ses cheveux blonds vola devant ses yeux froids. Harry observa son profil dur avant de répéter :

« Quoi, Ginny et moi ?

— J'avais vu juste. Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble. »

Harry le dévisagea.

« Premièrement, non. Deuxièmement, tu te rends compte que c'est ma vie privée, mes sentiments, justement ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se raconte nos vies et tu es le premier à poser des questions.

— Je faisais simplement un effort, répondit Malefoy, grimaçant au mot « effort ». J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin de parler de tes sentiments. Alors j'essaye de faire semblant de m'y intéresser.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de parler de Ginny, répliqua Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il y avait à en dire hier. Je ne veux plus qu'on soit fâchés, elle et moi, c'est tout. Et si ça ne t'intéresse vraiment pas, n'en parle pas, d'accord ?

— D'accord, je n'essayerais plus d'être sympa », répondit Malefoy d'un ton décontracté.

Harry secoua la tête, grimaçant. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver contre Malefoy, il savait que ça ne changerait rien de dire quoi que ce soit. Malefoy ne pouvait simplement pas comprendre quel était le problème. Il ne s'agissait pas des sentiments d'Harry, il s'agissait de ses sentiments à lui, et de tout ce comportement complètement anormal, qui comprimait Harry comme un étau.

« Est-ce que d'autres gens pensent que je vais ressortir avec Ginny ? demanda-t-il subitement, cherchant un échappatoire à ses pensées.

— Toute l'école, je pense, dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Ça te gène ? »

Harry considéra la question.

« Non, répondit-il finalement. Non, pas vraiment. Je m'en fous. J'espère juste qu'elle ne se fait pas de fausses idées. »

Il se souvint ensuite de ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de l'amour comme un coucher de soleil et il sut alors qu'elle n'allait rien s'imaginer du tout. Il se sentit soulagé et se retourna vers Malefoy. Celui-ci conversait un visage impassible, dénué de toute expression.

« Et avec tout ça…Ton équipe est prête pour le match de samedi ? demanda Malefoy tout à coup. Parce que nous, nous sommes vraiment prêts. On va vous écraser. »

* * *

« Donc, si je résume, Malefoy et toi êtes redevenus amis ? » demanda Ron alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de leur conversation, Harry secoua la tête. Il avait beau essayé de lui faire comprendre, Ron semblait incapable de comprendre que la situation ne se résumait tout simplement pas. Elle était beaucoup trop complexe pour pouvoir tenir en une seule phrase.

« Je ne dirais pas ça. Il est complètement enfermé dans sa connerie de « je souffre en silence parce que je ne suis pas une mauviette » et, sincèrement, ça me rend malade, ça m'énerve profondément. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment être ami avec un mec qui pense que l'amour n'existe pas, que l'amitié c'est juste échanger des piques et bavarder de Quidditch, et qui s'en veut ou se montre brusquement évasif à chaque fois que tu le surprends à se montrer un minimum sensible ou sincère ?

— J'en sais rien. Enfin, au moins, tu comprends comment ça se passe dans sa tête.

Harry fit la grimace, peu convaincu.

« Du moins, tu le comprends beaucoup mieux que moi, rectifia Ron.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment un exploit », fit remarquer Harry.

Ron pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit.

« Pas faux », admit-il.

Ils arrivaient sur le palier lorsque des éclats de voix leur parvinrent depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Harry se tourna vers Ron d'un air las.

« J'imagine que c'est encore Dean et Seamus…, souffla-t-il.

— Ça commence à bien faire, leurs histoires, acquiesça Ron. Ils ne peuvent pas s'enculer un bon coup et on en parle plus ? »

Harry sursauta, choqué, et regarda Ron en clignant rapidement des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire des trucs comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si alors que tu étais en train de t'engueuler avec Hermione, je venais te dire de la baiser plutôt que de nous imposer vos disputes ? »

Ron grimaça nerveusement et, mal à l'aise, se passa une main sur le front.

« Je ne dirais rien, je te démolirais. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste qu'ils me tapent sur le système…Je me plaignais avant mais je m'aperçois que je n'avais vraiment aucune, aucune, raison de le faire.

— Ouais, c'est vrai », répondit Harry.

Il était forcé d'admettre que lui aussi préférait largement la période « grand amour » qu'ils avaient dû subir, où quand ils rentraient au dortoir, celui-ci était entièrement retourné à cause d'occupations sur lesquelles Harry préférait fermer les yeux. Cette fois, quand Harry ouvrit la porte, c'était à cause d'une toute autre occupation si le dortoir était dans un état épouvantable.

« Franchement, Seamus, dis-moi, c'est quoi le problème ? C'est quoi ? criait Dean en écartant les bras.

— Tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda Seamus d'un ton hargneux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

— Oui, je veux savoir ! Oui, je veux savoir parce que j'en ai marre que tu t'énerves sans raison ! On ne pourra jamais avancer si tu ne me dis pas c'est quoi ton problème !

— Mon problème ? répéta Seamus d'une voix blanche. _Mon_ problème ? Eh bien, mon problème, _le_ problème en général je dirais même, c'est toi !

— Moi ? répéta Dean, furieux. Moi ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

— Absolument pas !

— D'accord ! J'ai compris ! Le problème a compris ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le problème ?

— Non !

— Eh bah, le problème, il en a marre de tes conneries et il se casse !

— Et il va dormir où, le problème ?

— N'importe où, du moment que tu n'es pas dans les environs ! »

Dean adressa un signe grossier de la main à Seamus et tourna les talons. Il bouscula sans ménagement Harry et Ron puis quitta la pièce en claquant bien la porte derrière lui. Harry fixa un instant le battant clos puis il se retourna vers l'intérieur du dortoir.

La tringle du baldaquin de Neville s'était effondrée et les rideaux rouges demeuraient par terre, comme une longue traînée de sang. L'un des posters de footballeurs de Dean avait été déchiré tandis que le cadre de Seamus où posaient les cinq occupants de la chambre s'était brisé en centaines de petits morceaux de verre épars au sol.

Seamus se laissa tomber sur le matelas le plus proche, les bras serrés sur son torse. Il tremblait violemment et il avait la peau très pâle. Harry se rapprocha lentement, mal à l'aise.

« Hé, calme-toi, c'est bon, ça va aller…

— Non, ça n'ira pas, répliqua Seamus d'une voix glaciale. Ça n'ira pas. C'est fini.

— Ne dis pas de conneries.

— Je ne dis pas de conneries. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, répondit Seamus. Dean et moi, c'est fini. »

Il regardait obstinément ses pieds et Harry éprouva un fort sentiment de malaise. Il ne voulait pas que Dean et Seamus rompent définitivement. Il trouvait ça beaucoup trop triste. Il pensait à Malefoy et il avait envie de croire que les histoires d'amour, ce sentiment inexistant et pitoyable aux yeux du Serpentard, finissent bien ou, mieux encore, ne finissent pas.

« Ne dis pas ça…Ce n'est pas fini-fini…Si ? fit Ron d'une voix hésitante.

— Si…Si, c'est fini…On n'y arrive pas… »

Seamus inspira profondément, retenant visiblement à grand peine ses larmes.

« A quoi ? s'enquit Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous n'arrivez pas ? Vous allez y arriver, j'en suis sûr…

— A s'entendre sur nous-mêmes…Notre…relation. Il ne veut pas qu'on…qu'on s'assume. Depuis le début. Il veut que ça reste secret.

— Et…c'est ça, le problème ? dit Harry, sans comprendre vraiment. Ce n'en est pas vraiment un, si ? J'imagine que ça peut s'arranger, non ? »

Seamus releva les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir.

« Non, ça ne s'arrangera pas. Il peut m'écrire tous les poèmes qu'il veut, s'il m'aimait vraiment, il ne le cacherait pas. Quand on aime, on n'a pas honte de l'autre. »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et il cacha son visage entre ses mains.

« C'est différent, dit Ron, vous êtes deux garçons, c'est plus compliqué que ça…

— Dean t'aime, intervint Harry avec fermeté, interrompant précipitamment les stupidités de Ron. Ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance que ce soit secret ou pas. C'est pour vous, les autres n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

— Et si j'ai envie d'embrasser Dean ? Si j'ai envie de l'embrasser mais qu'il y a trop de monde autour ? Je dois attendre le soir ? s'écria Seamus d'une voix enrouée. Ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas s'aimer comme ça, ça tue toute spontanéité ! Et comment sais-tu qu'il m'aime ? Tu l'as déjà entendu me le dire ? Moi, je n'en sais rien du tout ! Il vient de claquer la porte, il vient de partir !

— Tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire qu'il était le problème…, dit doucement Ron.

— Mais c'est un lâche, un lâche, répéta Seamus en tremblant. Il voulait juste se faire sucer, c'est tout…Il ne m'aime pas…S'il m'avait aimé, on n'en serait pas là…

— C'est sûrement beaucoup plus compliqué que ça », insista Harry.

Il posa une main mal assurée sur le bras de Seamus. Il se sentait tout retourné de l'intérieur et se voyait agir de l'extérieur, s'entendait parler comme s'il était étranger à toute l'histoire. Comme s'il n'était pas réellement présent.

« Je suis certain que ça va s'arranger, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Seamus. Tout va s'arranger », répéta-t-il.

Il avait envie d'y croire, il avait besoin d'y croire. Le monde était trop moche, trop triste. Il serra Seamus contre lui et le jeune homme se laissa faire. Harry entendit un sanglot étouffé contre son épaule. Il regarda Ron, qui demeurait silencieux. Peut-être ne se sentait-il pas réellement touché, du moins pas autant qu'Harry. Peut-être qu'il était trop heureux en amour, trop amoureux d'Hermione, pour que le malheur des autres puissent lui entailler le sien.

Harry serra plus fort Seamus contre lui, l'obligeant à garder le visage pressé contre son uniforme, lorsqu'il entendit la porte se rouvrir. Il craignait le retour de Dean. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir la suite de l'histoire maintenant. Il avait trop peur qu'elle se finisse mal et préférait encore demeurer dans l'ignorance.

Ce n'était pas Dean, c'était Neville. Il ne demanda pas ce qu'il se passait et personne ne l'en informa. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, il sortit simplement sa baguette et commença à remettre de l'ordre dans le dortoir.

* * *

« …Oh ! Regardez tous de l'autre côté du terrain ! Plus haut ! Il semblerait qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose du côté des Attrapeurs ! En effet, Drago Malefoy a effectué une remontée très raide afin de venir se stabiliser près d'Harry Potter…Aurait-il aperçu quelque chose par-là ? Quelque chose comme le Vif d'Or ? » s'écriait le commentateur du match.

C'était un jeune garçon de Serdaigle dont Harry avait déjà oublié le nom et qui, depuis le ciel, disparaissait complètement derrière son mégaphone. Il avait semblé un peu idiot à Harry mais, finalement, il ne s'avérait pas être un si mauvais présentateur. En tous cas, il enthousiasmait la foule en s'adressant directement à elle. De plus, il avait une assez bonne approche de ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain : Harry savait parfaitement que Malefoy avait repéré le Vif d'Or. D'ailleurs, il l'avait lui aussi repéré, quasiment au même moment.

Il se courba sur son Eclair de Feu et, grâce à l'accélérateur offert par Ron à son anniversaire, il reprit très rapidement de la vitesse, même s'il était quasiment immobile depuis le début du match. Toutefois le vieux Nimbus 2001 de Malefoy était lancé et, par une pirouette agile, l'attrapeur de Serpentard parvint à le dépasser, se rapprochant du Vif d'Or, qui filait à toute vitesse devant eux.

« Alors, Potter, on se laisse dépasser par des modèles d'avant-guerre ? Tes réflexes ne sont plus les mêmes, dis donc ! » le nargua Malefoy sans ralentir.

Harry serra les dents et le rattrapa sans trop de peine. Le Vif d'Or continuait d'avancer et semblait même accélérer, comme s'il désirait vraiment ne pas être pris.

« Fais gaffe, Malefoy, tu sais qu'il a tendance à t'échapper quand tu es trop occupé à faire le malin ! » répliqua Harry en fonçant.

Il savait qu'en contrebas la foule les observait et, étant donné que le match durait depuis plus d'une heure déjà, il était bien décidé à en finir.

« Du côté des Poursuiveurs, c'est Thomas, de Gryffondor, qui a le Souaffle…Rappelons que les scores sont à égalité, cent dix partout, et que chacune des deux équipes tentent en vain de dépasser l'autre…Thomas passe à Robbins, qui s'approche des buts et tiiiiire…Bloqué par le gardien de Serpentard ! On reste à cent dix partout ! Et les Attrapeurs poursuivent toujours le Vif d'Or… »

Harry se crispa sur le manche de son balai. Il voyait la petite balle dorée se rapprocher, se rapprocher : il y était presque et il n'entendait plus Malefoy, signe que celui-ci avait dû se laisser distancer. Il donna un dernier coup d'accélérateur et tendit les doigts. Il entendit alors un sifflement au-dessus de sa tête et releva les yeux juste à temps pour être aveuglé par une silhouette sombre qui fonçait sur lui. Sa main se refermait sur le Vif d'Or quand une main glacée passa sous la sienne. Il cligna des paupières, surpris. Il tenait la petite sphère dorée par le haut tandis que les doigts de Malefoy, entremêlés aux siens, s'étaient refermés au même instant sur la précieuse balle.

« Incroyable ! Les deux Attrapeurs auraient attrapés le Vif d'Or en même temps ?

— Impossible ! beugla Ginny Weasley depuis l'autre côté du terrain. Malefoy a mis sa main après ! Harry a gagné ! »

Un batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard, si gros qu'Harry s'était souvent demandé comment il était possible que son balai ne se brise pas sous son poids, s'approcha d'elle d'un air menaçant mais Ron s'écria depuis ses buts :

« Toi, ne touche pas à ma sœur ! Dean, Alex, faîtes quelque chose ! »

Ce fut cependant la forte Polly Breed, faisant tournoyer sa batte dans sa main, qui dissuada le batteur de Serpentard de s'en prendre à Ginny. Soulagé, Harry se retourna vers Malefoy, dont la main était toujours posée sur la sienne, sur le Vif d'Or. Il pouvait ainsi discerner sans peine la marque rougeâtre qui l'ornait. Ce n'était toutefois pas sa principale préoccupation pour le moment.

« Comment t'as fait ça, bordel ? »

Malefoy haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire.

« Je me suis élevé suffisamment haut et je me suis laissé tomber pile poil au-dessus du Vif…C'est plus facile d'aller vite quand on est haut…

— Tu t'es laissé tomber ? répéta Harry, sans trop y croire. T'as tout lâché ?

— Fallait que ça aille très vite pour arriver avant toi, expliqua Malefoy. Et ça a raté, ajouta-t-il avec une moue dépitée.

— Comment ça ? T'as attrapé le Vif en même temps que moi et, incroyable mais vrai, tu n'es pas mort durant cette manœuvre !

— Il y a pleins de feintes de Quidditch qui consiste à se laisser tomber…

— Pas sur une aussi courte hauteur, rétorqua Harry. En plus, on est haut, tu aurais pu nous tuer tous les deux en me tombant dessus…

— Tu me passeras un savon une autre fois, je crois que McGonagall nous appelle », lança Malefoy en jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas.

Harry baissa les yeux à son tour et put constater qu'effectivement la directrice faisait de grands gestes dans leur direction.

« Ok, soupira-t-il, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… »

Il laissa le Vif glisser dans la main de Malefoy et entama la descente.

* * *

Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient sur la serviette qu'il avait élégamment posée sur ses épaules et il ne portait rien de plus qu'une autre serviette, nouée à la taille. Accroupi sur le carrelage des douches, il rangeait son équipement de Quidditch dans le casier qui portait son nom. Son poignet gauche attirait toute l'attention d'Harry. La Marque des Ténèbres, plus noire encore que dans son souvenir, semblait ondoyer sous les trois cicatrices rouges qui la découpaient, la tranchaient. Au nom de la Justice Magique, au nom de la Victoire et au nom des Disparus. Il n'était pas question de la retirer et, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait s'enlever. Mais, lors des arrestations, chaque Mangemort avait vu la sienne frappée de ces trois coups de baguette magique qui brûlaient la peau et l'empêcheraient de se reformer proprement. Un symbole plus qu'une véritable punition. Voldemort était mort et sa marque décapitée, découpée.

Harry s'appuya contre son propre casier.

« Pas encore prêt ? » demanda-t-il.

Pour sa part, il avait déjà entièrement revêtu son uniforme habituel, des chaussettes dépareillées à la cravate froissée. Il était toujours un peu nerveux quand il se préparait avant un match et les vêtements qui lui venaient à la main n'étaient pas toujours les plus propres ni les plus neufs.

Malefoy sursauta et tourna rapidement la tête vers lui.

« Comme tu peux le constater, non », répliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé.

Il claqua la porte de son casier et, les bras croisés sur son torse, se releva. En dépit de cette mesure de précaution, Harry vit les traces du Sectumsempra, de grosses marques boursoufflées, sans élégance, qui ressortaient avec netteté sur sa peau. Le corps de Malefoy avait été abîmé partout, par les Mangemorts comme par leurs opposants.

« Oui, c'est ton sortilège, Potter, tu peux être fier…

— T'es con, dit Harry un peu trop rapidement. Je suis désolé pour ça. »

Il détourna le regard du torse scarifié et fixa le visage de Malefoy.

« J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui restait plus longtemps dans les douches que moi, ajouta-t-il.

— Ah, vraiment, c'est super intéressant, ironisa Malefoy.

— Pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur ? Tu as gagné le match...

— A égalité avec toi, crétin. On a tous les deux gagné le match et ça, ni mon équipe ni ton équipe ne nous le pardonneront. Gryffondor et Serpentard sont censés se battre pour de vrai l'un contre l'autre. Pas terminer au même score minable.

— Ça n'empêchera pas l'un ou l'autre de gagner la Coupe. Ce serait vraiment étonnant qu'on ait le même nombre de points jusqu'à la fin de l'année », fit remarquer Harry.

Malefoy se gratta la joue de sa main blessée.

« Tu vas me dire un jour ce que c'est que cette marque ? » demanda Harry.

Malefoy plissa les yeux et regarda sa main, comme s'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué la forme rouge.

« Oh, ça…Ce n'est rien. Je me suis un peu embrouillé avec un autre mec de Serpentard. Il m'a donné un bon coup de baguette sur la main, je lui ai détruit les parties génitales avec un sort spécial, répondit-il d'un ton distant. Dommage que Madame Pomfresh ait réussi à les lui arranger. Il est tellement con, ça serait un crime contre l'Humanité s'il se mettait à procréer…

— Ah ouais, rien d'anormal », dit Harry en singeant son expression détachée avec ironie.

Malefoy ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers le vestiaire tout en séchant ses cheveux.

« Je t'attends dehors, lança Harry, on pourra parler du match comme ça… »

Malefoy hocha la tête sans se retourner. Harry se surprit à sourire tandis qu'il l'observait franchir la porte du vestiaire réservé aux Serpentards. Puis il emprunta le couloir sur sa droite et quitta le stade de Quidditch pour attendre Malefoy devant l'entrée, sous le soleil froid de janvier.


	17. Le lion et le serpent partie 2

**Posté le : **27/02/2013

**Note (about you & me) : **Hello mes petits canards en sucre ! **Oui, nous sommes au chapitre 17. Le site a effectivement eu des problèmes lors de mon dernier postage et il me semble que les messages d'alerte n'ont pas été envoyés. **Il n'est toutefois pas trop tard pour le lire si vous l'avez manqué et, comme ça, vous aurez deux d'un coup pour vous féliciter de votre patience !

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur de votre soutien ! Mille bisous à tous !

**RAR (guests) : **

**ArtemisSnape : **Je me doutais que c'était toi alors oui, merci pour ta très grande fidélité qui, bien sûr, me comble de plaisir. Je suis contente que le chapitre ne t'ait pas déçu et j'espère bien que cette deuxième partie te plaira tout autant. Tu m'as donné de bonnes idées, je te promets de placer Teddy et Andromeda quelque part…J'avoue que j'étais un peu prise dans mon intrigue et que je les ai complètement oubliés…Quand j'ai commencé à écrire, je voulais pourtant leur donner une place importante, pour faire quelque chose le plus réaliste possible…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver un moyen de t'arranger ça ! Merci pour l'idée & tout le reste !

**Note (about disclaimer) : **_« Le lion et le serpent » est le titre du chapitre 19 d' « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » (tome V). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses…_

"I WANT TO RECONCILE THE VIOLENCE IN YOUR HEART  
I WANT TO RECOGNIZE YOUR BEAUTY'S NOT JUST A MASK

I WANT TO EXORCISE THE DEMONS FROM YOUR PAST  
I WANT TO SATISFY THE UNDISCLOSED DESIRES IN YOUR HEART"

**[**_**Undisclosed Desires**_** - Muse] ****  
**

* * *

**17 **

**Le lion et le serpent (2****eme**** partie) **

Le professeur Kenledge rangea ses notes dans leur pochette en carton avant de relever les yeux vers la classe somnolente.

« On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle. Je vous parlerai de la lutte contre les démons du feu la prochaine fois. »

Harry, avachi sur son parchemin depuis plus de vingt minutes, lâcha immédiatement sa plume et se redressa. A sa gauche, Ron laissa échapper un bruyant soupir de soulagement.

« Je sais que c'était un cours particulièrement long, théorique et peu passionnant, admit Kenledge en les regardant d'un air amusé, mais c'est au programme des ASPICS alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vous promets que nous referons bientôt des travaux pratiques. »

Elle se rassit à son bureau, rangea sa pochette dans un tiroir d'où elle tira un nouveau dossier, plus épais encore que celui qu'elle venait d'utiliser. Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait de sa préparation pour le cours suivant. Elle s'appuyait toujours sur de multiples documents lorsqu'elle parlait.

« J'espère que ce sera aussi intéressant que la dernière fois ! »

Hermione, installée au premier rang à côté de Susan Bones, s'était retournée vers Harry et Ron et leur faisait part de son enthousiasme.

« Pas moi », marmonna Ron en toute sincérité.

Il gardait un assez mauvais souvenir de leur dernière séance pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : il était ressorti de la salle les bras couverts de brûlure. L'objectif était d'apprendre à parer un Maléfice Foudroyant et le contre sort à employer s'était avéré très, voire trop pour la plupart des élèves, technique.

« Oh, ne recommence pas à te plaindre de cette histoire ! s'exclama Hermione d'un ton impatient en fourrant son manuel dans son sac. Je commence à en avoir marre !

— Je ne me plains pas, protesta Ron, mais tu m'as complètement abîmé… »

Il releva ses manches pour lui montrer les marques sombres sur sa peau pâle. Elle ne leur accorda cependant pas même un coup d'œil :

« Oui, j'ai vu, Ron, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, récita-t-elle d'une voix monocorde. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? J'ai fait ce que la prof nous demandait…Tu aurais dû te mettre avec la pauvre Sally-Anne : elle est incapable de viser juste et elle aussi a les bras blessés.

— Pas autant que ça, apprécia Malefoy en s'arrêtant devant eux. J'avoue que tu ne l'as pas raté, Granger. A ta place, Weasley, j'aurais honte. »

Hermione et Ron se raidirent tandis qu'Harry pivotait précipitamment vers Malefoy. Ses affaires déjà prêtes, celui-ci considérait les bras de Ron d'un regard inquisiteur. Ron grimaça et s'empressa de remettre correctement ses manches.

« Moi, c'est à ta place que j'aurais honte, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-il, les oreilles rouges.

— Honte de mon physique avantageux ? ironisa Malefoy.

— Honte d'être un connard. Mêle toi donc de tes affaires et de tes propres bras. »

Malefoy sourit mais ne répondit rien, demeurant immobile entre les tables.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? reprit Ron.

— Rien qui ne mérite ce ton agressif. J'ai le droit de parler à Potter, non ? »

Ron se tourna vers Harry, qui haussa les épaules, et son visage se décrispa légèrement. Hermione tendit la main vers lui d'un air indifférent :

« Allez, viens, on va en Sortilèges. Harry nous rejoindra après. »

Ron acquiesça mais ne put retenir un reniflement dédaigneux quand il passa devant Malefoy. Puis lui et Hermione quittèrent la salle à la suite de Blaise Zabini et de Daphné Greengrass.

« Ils ne t'attendent pas, nota Harry en glissant ses bouteilles d'encre dans une pochette imperméable.

— Ron et Hermione non plus.

— Ils ne t'apprécient pas trop.

— On peut également considérer que Blaise et Greengrass ne t'apprécient pas trop non plus. »

Harry sourit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

— Je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu mercredi.

— Pourquoi ? »

Harry ne cacha pas sa surprise face à cette proposition. Malefoy et lui ne passaient jamais du temps ensemble par choix, ils se croisaient toujours par hasard, si l'on exceptait les quelques fois où ils devaient travailler ensemble. Il se sentit soudainement inquiet.

« On a encore un devoir pour Stiffman ?

— Non. Je veux qu'on fasse un match d'Attrapeurs. Le match de samedi ne m'a pas pleinement satisfait.

— C'est une question d'ego ?

— Tout à fait. J'ai besoin de t'écraser.

— A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que remplacer un match nul par un match perdu, je ne vois pas en quoi ça flattera ton ego.

— Tu te crois déjà vainqueur ? »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

« Ouais. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir déjà perdu contre toi, ça ne va pas commencer maintenant. »

Il attrapa son sac et ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Ils allaient sûrement être en retard au cours de Flitwick s'ils ne se dépêchaient mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Il aimait bien parler avec Malefoy. C'était des rapports très différents de ceux qu'il avait avec ses autres amis.

Ils s'apprêtaient à franchir le pas de la porte quand, tout à coup, le professeur Kenledge abandonna ses parchemins pour le rappeler :

« Harry, venez me voir une minute s'il vous plaît ! »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils et Harry lui indiqua d'un geste vague qu'il ne savait pas plus que lui ce qu'elle désirait.

« Je peux t'attendre devant la salle, suggéra Malefoy du bout des lèvres. Tu serais capable de te perdre jusqu'à la salle de Sortilèges. Ou bien, connaissant ta chance légendaire, de rencontrer un troll.

— Ne t'en fais donc pas autant pour moi, Maman, répliqua Harry, je suis un grand garçon maintenant. »

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel et détourna les talons. Harry revint sur ses pas puis alla se présenter devant le bureau de Kenledge, un peu tendu.

« Oui, professeur ? »

Elle tenait de nouveau entre ses doigts le stylo américain qu'il lui connaissait déjà. Il se demanda si elle voulait encore connaître son opinion sur le débat plumes/stylos avant de songer que c'était vraiment ridicule. Elle décapuchonna l'objet.

« Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Bea Cassidy récemment ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry la fixa, un peu étonné.

« Pas vraiment, répondit-il. J'ai reçu une lettre d'elle il y a quelques semaines mais j'ai choisi de ne rien renvoyer. Je commence à en avoir marre de cette histoire.

— C'est une sage décision, approuva Kenledge d'un ton grave. Elle se mettait dans des états impossibles…Je l'ai croisée une ou deux fois au Ministère, je me faisais du souci pour elle… »

Harry se retint à temps de la questionner sur ce qu'elle faisait là-bas, même sur ce qu'elle faisait en Angleterre. Pourquoi enseigner à Poudlard alors qu'il y avait tant d'autres écoles aux Etats-Unis et dans le monde ? Il devait y avoir une autre raison.

« Avec Malefoy, ça va mieux, on dirait, reprit-elle, changeant tout à fait de sujet.

— Oui », répondit simplement Harry, demeurant sur ses gardes.

Il ne voulait plus se laisser aux confidences comme il l'avait fait auparavant, sans réfléchir, et s'efforçait de rester à distance.

« C'est bien si vous vous êtes trouvés des intérêts communs.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ça…

— Ah, eh bien, je suppose qu'il peut arriver que les différences rapprochent.

— Professeur, si je puis me permettre, où voulez-vous en venir ? » demanda Harry le plus poliment possible.

Kenledge pinça les lèvres et posa son stylo sur ses feuilles de cours. Ses yeux circonspects, trop grands pour son visage maigre, se posèrent pesamment sur Harry.

« Je sais que j'ai l'air de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Harry, mais méfiez-vous.

— De qui ?

— Je l'ignore exactement. Nous vivons dans un monde dangereux. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment idéal pour se faire de nouveaux amis.

— Etes-vous en train de me dire que je dois me méfier de Malefoy ? » intervint Harry d'une voix glacée.

Il la fixa, le cœur battant à lui rompre les côtes, et, dans ses poches, ses poings se serrèrent, bien loin du regard du professeur.

« Non. Je ne dirais jamais une chose pareille sur l'un de mes élèves. Je ne dirais pas ça de Drago.

— Alors de qui dois-je me méfier ?

— Je vous l'ai dit, je l'ignore.

— Vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer. Si vous pensez que je dois me méfier, c'est que vous avez des soupçons. Sur qui portent vos soupçons ? » insista Harry, la gorge sèche, en se rapprochant du bureau.

Elle ne cilla pas, se contentant de l'observer avec sérieux.

« Le Ministère n'en a pas encore fini avec vous, répondit-elle enfin. Les gouvernements ont de nombreux moyens de lutter contre ceux qui les gênent. N'allez pas provoquer votre fin en jouant avec le feu. Vous pourriez vous brûler, et Malefoy aussi. Continuez de rester à l'écart du Ministère et ils resteront à l'écart de vous.

— Vous savez ce qu'il se passe au Ministère ?

— Non. Personne ne le sait.

— C'est pour ça que vous faîtes des recherches ? »

Kenledge composa un visage surpris.

« Quelles recherches ?

— Ne mentez pas.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Harry. De plus, ce n'est pas parce que cette discussion n'a pas lieu dans le cadre d'un cours que je ne suis plus votre professeur et que vous ne me devez pas un minimum de respect.

— Un professeur ne se mêlerait pas autant de ma vie, répliqua Harry avec ardeur. Vous prétendez que le Ministère n'est pas clair, je suis d'accord, mais vous ne l'êtes pas plus. Vous me posez beaucoup de questions et je ne sais pas si finalement, j'ai plus à craindre du Ministère ou de vous… »

Il s'interrompit, conscient que, en dépit de ses tentatives pour demeurer froid, il l'avait véritablement attaquée, de front, lui livrant toute sa pensée. Cependant il ne recula pas et garda les yeux braqués sur elle. Tout son corps irradiait. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux puis elle dit simplement :

« Très bien. Je vais vous faire un mot pour le professeur Flitwick.

— C'est inutile » lui assura-t-il avec fermeté.

Il claqua les talons et quitta la classe.

* * *

Le menton appuyé dans la main, affalé dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, Harry était l'un des derniers Gryffondors encore éveillé. Il était déjà plus de minuit mais il se sentait incapable de dormir. Il avait été irrité toute la journée mais, ne désirant pas approfondir le sujet, il avait choisi de taire les raisons de son énervement à Ron et Hermione. Il avait remarqué qu'ils avaient été pris au dépourvu par son attitude distante, ils avaient même fini par le laisser seul, ne supportant plus son humeur massacrante. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal : il préférait ruminer ses pensées tranquillement et dans le calme.

Il commençait toutefois à envisager de monter se coucher, même s'il savait que se glisser dans ses draps ne l'aiderait pas à trouver le sommeil. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas rester ici jusqu'au matin. Il se leva, attrapa sa cravate, qu'il avait retirée et qui traînait sur le dossier d'une chaise, et se prépara à rejoindre les escaliers. Son mouvement fut toutefois interrompu par le son de quelque chose tapant contre la vitre. Il alla alors ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant ainsi entrer un magnifique hibou blanc dans la pièce et le vent froid d'une nuit de janvier. Le hibou portait une enveloppe aux couleurs du Ministère et tout l'agacement qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Kenledge disparut, remplacé par une appréhension violente, qui l'empoigna par les entrailles. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se convaincre de la prendre avant de la lire enfin.

_Harry, _

_Je comprends parfaitement tes inquiétudes et je te demande de me faire confiance. J'ai la situation bien en main en ce qui concerne la commission qui s'était réunie suite aux informations sur les Reliques de la Mort : pour l'instant, pas d'autres réunions ne sont à prévoir. Le Veritaserum n'est pas à l'ordre du jour et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir afin qu'il ne le soit jamais. Je partage ton désir de préserver le repos de Dumbledore, qui mérite bien cela. Quant à la Baguette de Sureau, il vaut mieux pour nous tous qu'elle soit oubliée. _

_Je te demanderai par contre de rester autant que possible en dehors des affaires du Ministère, comme tu l'as si bien fait ces dernières semaines. Il se passe des choses anormales ici, personne ne sait exactement quoi (la politique de transparence n'est décidément pas appliquée : même moi, de nombreuses choses m'échappent), et tu fais mieux de te tenir à l'écart. Willow n'hésitera pas à te faire tomber, il en a les moyens, alors fais très attention à tout ce que tu dis ou fais. _

_Tu peux compter sur mon soutien, _

_Kingsley. _

_PS : j'imagine que ta cape d'invisibilité te manque. J'ai entendu qu'elle était examinée au Département des Mystères. Je ne sais pas si tu dois t'attendre à la revoir un jour. _

Harry laissa retomber sa main, les battements irréguliers de son cœur lui martelant les tempes. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir rassuré, en dépit de l'aide que lui assurait Kingsley. L'ancien Auror lui-même confirmait ce que Charlie avait soupçonné l'été dernier : Willow n'était pas si honnête et cachait bien des secrets. Mais ce n'était pas la chose qui tracassait le plus Harry. Il y avait tellement pensé, toute la journée, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y tromper : le ton de Kingsley résonnait en parfait accord avec celui de Kenledge. Il se demanda s'il devait se sentir rassuré ou, au contraire, s'en inquiéter. Toutes ces histoires le troublaient tellement que le cape d'invisibilité en perdait toute importance à ses yeux. Finalement, il rejoignit ses camarades dans le dortoir, tentant vainement de chasser ces nouvelles de son esprit, le temps de dormir un peu.

Il ne parvint cependant pas à trouver le sommeil et, au matin, il éprouva les plus grandes difficultés à ne pas s'écrouler sur la table du petit-déjeuner, la tête dans son assiette de toasts. Se tenir droit exigeait toute sa concentration et toutes les conversations bourdonnantes des Gryffondors lui passaient complètement au travers, comme s'il était un fantôme.

Il essayait difficilement de s'emparer du pot de lait, la main tendue mollement devant lui, lorsqu'Hermione, cachée derrière son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, s'écria :

« Merlin, ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

Harry sursauta et renversa la carafe. Tout son contenu se répandit sur leur coin de table. Harry cligna stupidement de ses petits yeux fatigués.

« Tu peux pas faire un peu attention ? Putain, j'en ai jusque sur ma chemise ! »

Dean se leva brusquement, agitant les bras et tirant sur son uniforme. Il pesta encore une fois avant de quitter la table, avec un sifflement désapprobateur en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci ne réagit pas, il se sentait totalement étranger au monde réel. Il se fit seulement la réflexion que Dean était véritablement à cran ces derniers temps.

« Quelle histoire ? demanda Ron, ne prêtant aucune attention au départ précipité de leur camarade.

— Bea Cassidy a disparu. »

Harry se redressa vivement. Il n'avait pas reçu de lait froid sur lui mais il se sentit soudain beaucoup plus réveillé, comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau à la figure.

« Pardon ?

— Bea Cassidy. Elle a disparu.

— Disparu, comment ça disparu ? répéta Ron, sans comprendre.

— Elle est portée disparue, expliqua Hermione. Personne ne sait où elle est. Si elle est partie, elle n'a pas laissé de mot. Son père a prévenu la Brigade Magique et les Américains ont immédiatement envoyé des renforts de leur propre police.

— Si elle est partie, releva Ron d'un ton anxieux. Tu crois qu'elle a été enlevée ou quelque chose comme ça ?

— J'en sais rien mais les gens ne partent pas comme ça. Son père ne l'a pas vue depuis avant-hier soir mais toutes ses affaires sont encore là, elle n'a rien emporté.

— Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Bea Cassidy récemment ? » chuchota tout à coup Harry, d'une voix étrange.

Hermione et Ron se retournèrent vers lui, les sourcils froncés, l'air brusquement inquiet.

« Harry, tu te sens bien ? On vient de dire qu'elle a disparu…

— Oui, j'ai entendu, je ne suis pas sourd, répondit Harry. Je ne posais pas la question, je la répétais.

— Hein ?

— C'est Kenledge qui m'a posé cette question, hier après-midi.

— Quand elle t'a retenu après la classe ?

— Oui. Elle ne s'est pas attardée là-dessus mais elle a posé cette question. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé qu'elle voulait juste savoir comment ça allait depuis qu'elle a fait publier l'article mais…

— C'est sûrement une coïncidence, fit Ron.

— Une coïncidence ? Je n'y crois pas. Ça fait plus d'un mois que l'article est paru, Kenledge avait largement le temps de poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait à Harry sur Bea. Et, comme par hasard, elle lui en parle le jour où Bea disparaît ? répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec. Non, je n'y crois pas. Elle doit être mêlée à cette histoire.

— Comment mêlée à cette histoire ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu la vois vraiment faire du mal à Bea ?

— Elle n'est peut-être pas mêlée dans le sens responsable, intervint Harry, prenant enfin une décision. Peut-être qu'elle y est mêlée parce qu'elle sait quelque chose. »

Il leur raconta avec autant de détails possibles les événements de la veille. Il leur montra la lettre de Kingsley.

« Ses conseils me rappellent ceux de Kenledge, conclut-il en rangeant le parchemin dans sa poche. D'une certaine façon, ça m'invite à penser qu'elle est de notre côté.

— Tu en doutais ? demanda Ron, incrédule. Elle fait des recherches au Ministère ! Je reconnais que ce n'est pas _normal _pour un prof de Poudlard mais c'est bien la preuve qu'elle désire mettre à terme à ce qu'il se passe là-bas…

— Ou qu'elle y est mêlée, opposa Harry d'un ton ferme. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas l'air antipathique, et justement, Willow aussi me plaisait bien au début. Mais reconnais que l'un et l'autre ont des attitudes plutôt inquiétantes…Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

Ron et Harry se tournèrent vers elle, chacun espérant qu'elle trancherait en sa faveur. Toutes ces histoires montaient au cerveau d'Harry et il avait besoin d'entendre des réponses, ou du moins des explications. Toutefois, même Hermione n'était pas en mesure de les donner. Elle secoua la tête, l'air tout aussi perdu qu'eux.

« Je n'en sais rien…Je crois que tu devrais écouter leurs conseils : tâchons de rester autant que possible à l'écart. Tu aurais été au Ministère, on aurait pu essayer de se renseigner depuis l'intérieur, mais là, depuis Poudlard, on ne peut strictement rien faire. Méfie-toi de Kenledge et laisse Kingsley surveiller Willow. Quant à la cape d'invisibilité, je crois que Kingsley n'a pas tort : il va falloir s'habituer à vivre sans pour le moment … »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée. La cape était le seul héritage physique qu'il avait de son père. Il s'était imaginé pouvoir la garder toute sa vie. En voyant son air embêté, Hermione ajouta, plus doucement :

« On la récupérera, Harry, je te le promets. Il faut juste attendre un peu.

— Attendre, répéta Harry. On ne fait que ça. Attendre. Il ne se passe rien ici, tout se passe au Ministère, et nous, on reste là à attendre.

— On pourrait aller faire un tour sur place, au Ministère, si tu veux, suggéra Ron, sans trop y croire.

— Et ça nous avancerait à quoi ? répliqua Hermione. Des gens qui y sont tous les jours n'ont aucune piste, qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver en y passant une heure ou deux ? »

* * *

Mercredi arriva. L'après-midi était fraîche, étonnamment ensoleillée, et les pins de la Forêt Interdite s'élançaient de toute leur hauteur dans le vain espoir de crever le plafond bleu du ciel. Parfait, songeait Harry en rejoignant le terrain de Quidditch. C'était un temps idéal pour montrer à Malefoy qu'il était peut-être très fort pour rédiger des comptes rendus magiques mais que, même s'il volait plutôt bien, il ne le dépasserait jamais.

Néanmoins, il se promit intérieurement de faire preuve d'un minimum de tact si Malefoy perdait, même s'il savait pertinemment que dans le cas contraire, Malefoy ne s'embarrasserait sûrement pas de ce genre de convenance. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête, simplement de profiter de sa journée.

Ils firent trois parties. Harry gagna la première alors, pour la seconde, ils échangèrent leurs balais et Malefoy remporta cette manche. Pour la troisième, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'utiliser deux balais de l'école, du même modèle. Harry gagna de nouveau mais refusa lorsque, par esprit de vengeance, Malefoy lui proposa une quatrième partie. Il commençait à ressentir la fatigue, tous ses muscles le tiraillaient. En retour, Malefoy conserva un silence quelque peu puéril jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent les vestiaires, une fois changés.

« Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Harry en balançant allégrement son balai sur son épaule.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Malefoy d'un ton hautain. J'avais bien une idée mais…

— Trois parties, c'est suffisant.

— Dis plutôt que tu as eu peur que la chance tourne, ricana Malefoy.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Harry. Et puis, tu as gagné une partie, tu n'es pas si mauvais. Tu devrais t'acheter un nouveau balai.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent pour les balais.

— C'est une blague ? Tu es multimillionnaire.

— Oui mais mes dépenses sont surveillées par le Ministère de la Magie, répondit Malefoy avec un haussement d'épaules. Sorte de punition supplémentaire. Je n'ai le droit qu'au minimum vital.

— C'est débile, fit Harry. Ça va durer combien de temps ?

— Je n'en sais rien…Je m'en fous un peu.

— Tu n'as pas pu faire appel ?

— Non, ce n'était pas une mesure de Justice, c'est plus spécifique…Je t'emmerde pas avec les détails administratifs. C'est un peu comme le sortilège de sécurité qui m'empêche de quitter l'Angleterre.

— Tu ne peux pas quitter l'Angleterre ? » répéta Harry, surpris.

Malefoy répondit par un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« Transparence, marmonna Harry, transparence…N'importe quoi. On n'en sait pas plus sur la politique du Ministère et les injustices qu'ils commettent que les années précédentes... »

Malefoy garda le silence et Harry décida de changer de sujet, s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser submerger par l'agacement.

« Je pourrais te l'avancer si tu veux, suggéra-t-il finalement. Ou t'en offrir un pour ton anniversaire.

— Qu'est-ce que je ferai d'un meilleur balai ? demanda Malefoy. Ce n'est pas comme si une carrière internationale m'attendait.

— C'est vrai, admit Harry. Mais tu n'es pas mauvais, c'est sympa de jouer contre toi. T'as sûrement un autre talent quelque part.

— Ouais, celui de t'énerver. Très utile. Très amusant, surtout. »

Harry sourit.

« Tu sais, reprit-il, une fois, Hermione m'a dit que tout le monde avait…je ne sais pas comment dire…un talent pour quelque chose. Une sorte de don. Un truc où les gens étaient très forts.

— Impossible. Franchement, tu penses que Goyle a un don pour quoi que ce soit ? répondit Malefoy d'un ton désagréable.

— J'en sais rien…La boxe peut-être ? »

Malefoy rit, secouant la tête.

« Trop difficile, fit-il.

— Mon cousin y arrivait bien, répondit Harry.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Il était entraîné depuis l'enfance : j'étais son punching-ball favori.

— Sérieusement ? Et tu n'as jamais songé à te venger ? Je veux dire, maintenant que tu es un sorcier accompli, majeur. »

Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

« Non, dit-il. C'était un gamin stupide. Un jour, il a rencontré les Détraqueurs et lui ont remis les idées en place. Je n'ai donc jamais eu besoin de le faire moi-même.

— Ce doit être plus agréable pourtant. De faire justice par soi-même » dit Malefoy, les traits durs, les yeux percés d'un éclair de violence.

Il se gratta machinalement l'avant-bras.

« Non, répondit Harry. Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tu sais, moi aussi, je croyais que j'allais ressentir quelque chose de spécial en tuant Voldemort. Je veux dire, j'ai tué un homme. J'ai vengé tous ceux qu'il a tués…Mes parents. Leurs amis. Mes amis. Mais non. Je n'ai rien ressenti de spécial.

— Moi, j'ai ressenti quelque chose, dit Malefoy d'un ton glacé. Quand il est tombé. J'aurais voulu avoir le courage de le tuer moi-même. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le petit chemin qui faisait le tour du Lac Noir et, sans vraiment réfléchir, ils l'empruntèrent, se suivant mutuellement. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Harry songeait aux propos de Malefoy, à la violence qui en suintait. Il se rappelait qu'il lui avait dit, un jour, que la colère était inutile. Mais ils éprouvaient tous les deux les mêmes choses, la même rancœur, comme un poing dans la gorge.

« Tu avais cours d'Analyse de l'Actualité, ce matin », reprit soudain Malefoy.

Sans doute pensait-il que le silence avait assez duré. Harry n'aimait pas ce genre de conversation forcée, où chacun répondait sans véritablement s'intéresser à l'autre. Il songea un instant à garder la bouche close. Il lui en voulait presque d'avoir abandonné le sujet précédent, comme un lâche qui a peur de se découvrir.

« Ouais, finit-il toutefois par dire. J'aime bien cette option, même si ce n'est pas du tout comme je pensais. Je croyais qu'on allait éplucher les journaux, s'arrêter sur chacun des événements importants qui marquent la communauté magique…Mais, en fait, non, pas vraiment. On parle surtout de comment est structuré le monde magique, sa politique, tout ça. Bien sûr quand il se passe quelque chose de _vraiment _exceptionnel, on en parle, mais c'est plutôt rare. On a évoqué les Procès Noirs, les Reliques de la Mort…

— Le prof t'a interrogé à ce sujet ?

— Non, il est très correct. Il a bien fait comprendre à toute la classe qu'on n'allait pas les aborder de ce point de vue-là, qu'on allait plutôt réfléchir à leurs conséquences, etc. C'était plutôt philosophique. »

Harry marqua une pause avant de demander :

« Toi, tu suis toujours les cours d'écriture ?

— Oui.

— C'est bien ?

— Ce sont des cours, répondit Malefoy. Les cours, ça finit toujours par tout gâcher, même les choses que tu aimes. »

Il se tut un instant avant d'ajouter :

« La prof fait quand même de son mieux. Elle est auteur, alors, forcément, elle a quand même une expérience de la lecture et de l'écriture…

— Vous lisez aussi ? Dean ne me l'avait pas dit, ça…, s'étonna Harry. Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ?

— Ça t'intéresse ? fit Malefoy.

— Oui, plus ou moins, garantit Harry, surpris par la question. Je suis curieux. Tu me parles de livres, je demande lesquels. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

— Je croyais que tu ne savais pas lire et que la littérature te passait au-dessus de la tête, dit Malefoy.

— Moi, je pensais que le seul livre qui t'intéressait c'était _Nobles par nature : une généalogie de sorciers_, et pourtant je n'ai rien dit, répliqua Harry.

— Pas vraiment, répondit Malefoy sobrement. Je préfère les romans.

— C'était une plaisanterie.

— Ah vraiment ? fit Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique. Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. »

Harry grimaça.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? demanda-t-il.

— En ce moment, _Les Jardins de Pourpre_.

— De quoi ça parle ?

— Des questionnements sur la magie. Du dénuement des sorciers face à elle.

— Comment ça ? »

Malefoy dévisagea Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« Eh bien, les interrogations sur la magie…Tu t'es forcément déjà demandé des choses, non ?

— Comme quoi ? demanda Harry, pris au dépourvu.

— D'où vient la magie, pourquoi elle existe, pourquoi y-a-t-il des sorciers, des Moldus, des Nés-Moldus, pourquoi peut-on faire ça, pourquoi ne peut-on pas faire si…Non, jamais ? »

Harry considéra Malefoy et devant son visage sérieux, métamorphosé par la réflexion, il se sentit brusquement très stupide. A côté de la plaque.

« Non, jamais, admit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée. J'imagine que je n'en ai jamais eu le temps ou l'occasion…Mais…Il y a des réponses ? A toutes ces questions ? »

— Des millions. Aucune n'est étayée par de réelles preuves. On ne sait rien. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des sorciers que nous sommes moins perdus dans l'Univers. On n'en sait pas plus que les Moldus, et nous nous posons plus de questions encore. La Magie suscite autant d'interrogations que l'Univers, la Vie…

— Je vois, fit Harry, impressionné. Et dans les _Jardins _alors, qu'est-ce que dit l'auteur ? »

Malefoy songea un instant, l'air concentré.

« A travers ses personnages et leurs histoires, il explore différentes réponses, en démonte la plupart. Ces questionnements sont la base de tous les idéaux magiques, notamment celles sur…sur la pureté du sang. C'est l'une des réponses.

— Ça vient de là ? demanda Harry.

— Tout vient toujours de là, répondit Malefoy.

— Et ce livre, tu pourrais me le prêter alors ?

— Non, répondit Malefoy. Il ne m'a rien fait de mal, ce serait bête et injuste de le punir.

— Je ne maltraite pas les livres à ce point-là », protesta Harry.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

« Je t'assure que je ferai attention, insista Harry.

— Non, c'est non, Potter. Je ne prête jamais rien à personne, je ne vais pas sûrement pas commencer avec toi.

— Tu es maniaque ? Hermione aussi l'est un peu, surtout avec les livres. Elle fait toujours super attention à la couverture, pour qu'elle ne s'abîme, et aux pages aussi, pour éviter qu'elles ne se décrochent…Et elle ne les prête pas à n'importe qui.

— Et donc…elle te les prête quand même à toi ? demanda Malefoy d'un ton méfiant.

— C'est arrivé une fois, un bouquin sur les fondateurs de Poudlard. Je l'ai feuilleté et six pages se sont décrochées, avoua Harry, amusé. J'ai dû le repayer alors que pourtant, je suis sûr que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Depuis, elle ne me prête plus rien.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais », répondit Malefoy d'un air entendu.

Harry éclata de rire et leur discussion dévia ensuite sur les autres cours qu'ils suivaient. Ils s'accordaient à dire que le descriptif qu'ils avaient reçu à la rentrée était de la publicité mensongère et que ces cours étaient plus difficiles et sources d'ennui qu'ils n'étaient passionnants. Puis ils se lancèrent dans une critique enflammée du professeur Stiffman, redéfinissant des méthodes d'enseignement bien éloignées des siennes.

Il se passa encore des heures avant qu'ils ne se quittent et rejoignent, chacun de leur côté, leur salle commune. En montant les escaliers jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor, Harry claquait des pieds dans les escaliers : à rester dans le froid si longtemps, il avait l'impression que ses orteils allaient se décrocher. Mais cette pensée ne semblait toutefois pas l'inquiéter plus ce que ça. Il était comme étranger à son propre corps.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame se referma derrière lui avec un bruit sourd. Les mains dans les poches, il avança d'un pas nonchalant. Un demi-sourire glissa sur ses lèvres asséchées par le froid. Un silence léger flottait autour de lui. Il se sentait comme enveloppé d'une chrysalide de fraîcheur. Il revoyait vaguement quelques épisodes de l'après-midi et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, une impression de vide paisible gonflant dans sa poitrine.

« Hum, hum. »

Harry sursauta et remarqua brusquement que la salle commune n'était pas déserte, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord cru. Ron était assis dans un canapé voisin, tellement proche qu'il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu.

« Oh, tu m'as fait peur ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne t'ai même pas vu, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées…

— Ouais, c'est ce qu'il me semblait, fit Ron. T'étais passé où ? Neville m'a dit qu'il t'avait aperçu avec Malefoy au bord du Lac Noir…Tu m'avais parlé d'une partie de Quidditch », reprit-il d'un ton accusateur.

— C'est ce qu'on a fait, répondit Harry, indifférent, l'esprit ailleurs. On en a même fait trois. J'ai gagné deux fois. Puis on a discuté, un peu.

— Un peu ? répéta Ron, l'air ahuri. Un peu ? Des heures, c'est un peu ? Tu te souviens que tu étais censé nous retrouver à la bibliothèque après ? Hermione devait nous refaire le cours de Métamorphose... »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et il écarquilla grand les yeux.

« Oh putain, merde, parvint-il à articuler.

— T'avais complètement oublié, traduisit Ron. Ouais, t'es dans la merde. On a contrôle demain et tu ne pourras pas tout faire ce soir. »

Il semblait éprouver une sorte de plaisir mauvais à annoncer cette nouvelle à Harry et celui-ci soupira. Il eut brusquement l'impression de revenir sur Terre après un long voyage dans l'espace. Ses conversations avec Malefoy lui apparurent hors du temps, hors de la réalité. Il secoua le menton, peigna ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Ron eut une petite moue et laissa ses mains pendre entre ses genoux, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Dis, demanda-t-il soudain, est-ce qu'il est comme une sorte de…meilleur ami ?

— Pardon ? » dit Harry, tiré de ses songes éveillés.

L'image de Malefoy, au bord du lac, le son de son rire mesuré, s'effacèrent, semblables à de la fumée que l'on disperse.

« Malefoy et toi. C'est ton ami, non ? Un ami proche ? Un ami très proche ?

— On dirait Kenledge quand tu poses ce genre de questions, fit remarquer Harry. Si tu me suggères de me méfier de lui…

— Non, je ne crois pas…Enfin, je ne sais pas, admit Ron. Si le Ministère apprend que Malefoy et toi êtes amis, quand on pense à toutes les histoires de cet été, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'a écrit Kingsley ? « Fais attention à tout ce que tu fais ». Ils pourraient utiliser ça contre toi.

— Je n'aime pas ça, répondit Harry d'une voix un peu agacée. Je veux bien me tenir à l'écart de Willow et de son gouvernement mais pourquoi Malefoy ? Je l'apprécie, je veux passer du temps avec lui, c'est tout.

— Tu l'apprécies à ce point, nota Ron.

— Quel point ? demanda Harry. Au point de passer outre des conseils stupides qui m'empêchent de vivre tranquillement à Poudlard ? Dans ce cas, oui. Ça te pose un problème ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Ron. Je ne sais pas comment dire précisément ce que je pense. J'essaye juste de comprendre. »

Il interrompit sa phrase mais Harry entendit tout de même très nettement le « pourquoi Malefoy ? » qui suivait dans son esprit. Il se mordilla la lèvre et réfléchit. Il était content que Ron n'ait pas été au bout de sa question parce qu'il n'en connaissait pas la réponse. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'intéressait précisément chez Malefoy. Peut-être était-ce ce que Kenledge avait appelé la « différence », il était tellement étranger à tout ce qu'Harry connaissait, à tout ce en quoi Harry croyait, peut-être était-ce tout autre chose. Ses airs réfléchis, la distance qu'il instaurait entre eux, ses sarcasmes.

Ron sembla hésiter un instant puis il ajouta :

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de Ginny ? Que tu préfères t'écarter de moi ?

— Non, non, pas du tout. Ginny et moi…ça va, en fait. On se parle, et tout ça. Il y a même des gens pour croire qu'on va se remettre ensemble.

— Ils sont stupides. Ginny sort avec ce crétin là…Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Marc…

— Marcus, rectifia machinalement Harry. Ils ressortent ensemble ?

— Apparemment. Je les ai vus se bécoter l'autre jour. Mais ça ne durera pas. C'est un choix forcé. Elle t'avait choisi toi.

— Je n'en sais rien, fit Harry, et, maintenant, je crois que je m'en fous. »

Il examina ses doigts avec attention avant de relever les yeux vers Ron.

« J'aime bien Malefoy, dit-il, mais ce n'est pas du tout la même chose qu'avec toi ou avec Hermione.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— J'ai l'impression que tu es jaloux, répondit Harry. Mais Malefoy et toi, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose pour moi. Vraiment différent, précisa-t-il devant la mine perplexe de Ron. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…Ce n'est pas une question de degré d'amitié ou je ne sais quoi, c'est juste…incomparable. Je veux dire…Malefoy n'était pas sous la trappe, il ne m'a pas accompagné dans la chambre des secrets. Il n'était pas dans la cabane hurlante et il n'appartenait pas non plus à l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il n'est pas venu au Ministère de la Magie, il n'a pas parcouru l'Angleterre à la recherche des Horcruxes avec moi…C'est différent », répéta Harry, cherchant pourtant des mots plus appropriés.

Ron le regarda avant d'hocher la tête.

« Ouais, je vois. »

Il sourit, un peu gêné. Il pianota sur le rebord du canapé avant de se lever.

« Il faut qu'on aille rejoindre Hermione. Je lui ai dit qu'on irait la voir dès que je t'aurais retrouvé. »

Harry sourit aussi et se leva à son tour. Ron le frappa entre les côtes et ajouta d'un air faussement jaloux :

« Et tu verras, ça sera mille fois plus marrant qu'avec Malefoy ! »

* * *

En dépit des révisions de dernière minute, Harry sut qu'il allait échouer lamentablement au test de Métamorphose dès qu'il eut le sujet en main. La plupart des mots lui semblait appartenir à une langue d'origine latine, accompagnés généralement de termes mathématiques dont le schéma lui rappelait les idéogrammes chinois. Comme il ne connaissait ni le latin ni le chinois, il répondit à une ou deux questions, cocha au hasard les réponses d'un questionnaire, avant de passer le reste des deux heures à se tourner les pouces, admirant tantôt le plafond tantôt le parc de Poudlard. Il dévisagea également chacun de ses camarades, relevant leurs tics de travail. Neville mâchonnait le haut de sa plume d'un air dégoûté, Dean griffonnait machinalement dans le coin de sa copie tandis que Ron donnait des coups de pied réguliers dans sa table. Hermione était la plus drôle à regarder, elle se récitait à elle-même des pans entiers du cours, usait de baguette imaginaire ou, alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train d'écrire, relevait brusquement la tête pour fixer le professeur Stiffman avec des yeux exorbités. Malefoy, le menton posé sur la paume, observait sa main écrire à distance, comme si elle était une partie indépendante de lui-même.

Le samedi après-midi, Harry, Ron et Hermione profitèrent du beau temps pour rendre visite à Hagrid. Il leur montra un œuf de chimère récemment acquis, grâce à l'incompréhensible appui de McGonagall, et ils se félicitèrent une fois de plus d'avoir abandonné ses cours. Ils avaient connu assez de dangers par ailleurs pour, en plus, se confronter à l'étude de pareilles créatures.

Ils se baladèrent autour du Lac Noir. Ils avaient beau le connaître par cœur, c'était l'un des endroits les plus agréables, les plus apaisants de tout le parc. Le calmar géant avait étendu ses immenses tentacules le long de la berge, profitant des minces rayons de soleil. Harry trouva l'occasion de parler du livre dont Malefoy lui avait parlé, _Les Jardins de Pourpre_, et demanda à Hermione si elle le connaissait.

« Non, je n'en ai même jamais entendu parler », admit-elle.

Ron la considéra avec des yeux étonnés.

« C'est possible, ça ? »

Elle fit mine de l'ignorer, déguisant un sourire amusé, et, devant la mine déçue d'Harry, s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Mais j'ai lu des tas d'autres livres sur le sujet, c'est tellement passionnant, toutes ces questions, notre monde…

— On n'a pas les réponses, fit remarquer Ron. Est-ce que c'est franchement utile de se torturer pour rien ?

— Je pourrais te prêter ces livres, si tu veux », poursuivit Hermione, sans prêter attention à Ron.

Mais Harry refusa. Plus que le sujet en lui-même, c'était le livre qu'aimait Malefoy qui lui semblait plus important. Il avait l'impression qu'en lisant ce livre, il serait plus proche de Malefoy qu'il ne le pourrait l'être autrement.

« Il y a quelque chose dont je ne vous ai pas encore parlé, dit Ron, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Hermione.

Elle pressa gentiment sa main en voyant les traits de son visage se tendre et Harry se tourna vers lui, abandonnant du regard l'étendard bleu du ciel.

« Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre jeudi soir, juste après le devoir de Métamorphose.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

— George a essayé de se tuer.

— Oh, par Merlin ! » s'écria Hermione, bouleversée.

Harry demeura immobile, saisi de surprise. Il lui parut, un moment, que son cœur s'était arrêté net. Comment ? songea-t-il mais cette question lui sembla tellement, tellement, vulgaire qu'il resta silencieux.

« C'est à cause de Fred, dit Ron, énonçant l'évidence avec maladresse. Il veut toujours le retrouver, s'il n'arrive pas à le ramener dans notre monde, il ira le rejoindre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, en tous cas, c'est ce que dit Angelina. Elle est retournée s'occuper de lui, ça rend Maman furieuse. Elle dit qu'elle a failli à son devoir en ne nous disant pas que George était devenu… »

Ron s'interrompit, omit un mot, et reprit d'un ton plus empressé encore :

« En plus, Maman croit les autres médicomages, qui prétendent qu'ils pourront le secourir à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il guérisse, mais…Mais moi, je n'y crois pas, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— Tu n'y crois pas ? répéta Harry.

— A la guérison, répondit Ron, les yeux cloués au sol. Non, je n'y crois plus, ou peut-être que je ne préfère pas y croire. Trop d'espoir ne ferait que rendre la situation plus difficile encore. »

Il reprit sa marche et Harry et Hermione le suivirent. Harry se sentait oppressé, comme si une main invisible s'était posée autour de son cou. Il cherchait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de doux, de rassurant. Mais, avant même qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, un cri strident lui coupa la parole. Tous les trois pivotèrent brusquement et sa baguette sauta dans la main d'Harry.

Sur le chemin, à quelques mètres d'eux, deux jeunes filles se battaient. L'une d'entre elles était déjà à terre, les genoux dans la boue.

« Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! criait-elle, se débattant furieusement.

— C'est ça, tu as raison, je risquerais de me salir au contact d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! » répliqua l'autre.

Elle lâcha son poignet d'un mouvement de violence et commença à s'écarter. L'autre bondit alors sur ses pieds, lui fonçant dedans brutalement. Sous le choc, elles roulèrent toutes les deux au sol. Harry s'élança, sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

« Hé, ça va pas ! s'écria-t-il. Arrêtez ! »

Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent rapidement. Ils ramassèrent la première fille à leur portée et la tirèrent vers eux de toutes leurs forces. Harry attrapa la seconde sous les aisselles, la souleva.

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça ! cria la première fille au visage d'Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi elle te faisait du mal ? demanda Ron d'un ton compatissant.

— Parce que je suis Née Moldue ! » répondit-elle, saisissant Ron par la main.

Harry vit qu'elle portait une cravate aux couleurs de la maison Serdaigle. La jeune fille qu'il retenait personnellement se rua brusquement en avant.

« C'est faux ! protesta-t-elle fougueusement. C'est faux ! Menteuse ! C'est elle qui a commencé à m'insulter ! C'est elle ! C'est elle ! Elle a dit que j'étais une sale Mangemort, que j'étais…j'étais mauvaise, une Mangemort ! répéta-t-elle et un sanglot brisa sa voix sur le dernier mot. Je jure que je ne suis pas Mangemort !

— Et tes parents alors ? lança la Serdaigle avec énergie. Tes parents, tu sais ce qu'ils faisaient aux gens comme moi ?

— Ne - parle - pas - de - mes - parents ! »

Elle se débattit furieusement et Harry dut resserrer sa prise autour de sa taille étroite pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

« Pourquoi ? Tu aurais honte d'être leur fi… »

Ron lui plaqua enfin la main sur la bouche, étouffant soudainement ses propos. Elle essaya de lui mordre la paume mais il tint bon, serrant les dents. Hermione jeta un sort de Bouche Cousue et la Serdaigle ne put plus que lancer des regards assassins à sa camarade.

« Mes parents sont morts, pétasse ! s'écria celle-ci d'une voix éraillée par les larmes. Morts, emportés dans une tornade provoquée par les puissances de Voldemort ! Voldemort a tué mes parents ! »

Elle se mit alors à pleurer, pleurer réellement. Elle se retourna sur elle-même et enfouit son petit visage froid dans le cou d'Harry, qui avait l'impression d'avoir été stupéfixé. Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste.

« Je te jure, Harry, c'est elle qui a commencé, murmura-t-elle. C'est elle…Tu vois comment elle me traite ! »

Elle releva vers lui ses grands yeux brillants. A son cou, pendait une écharpe Serpentard déchirée.

* * *

L'événement du bord du Lac occupa les conversations durant plusieurs jours, donnant l'occasion d'un nouveau discours du professeur McGonagall. Elle paraissait choquée par ce qu'il venait d'arriver et invita tous les Serpentards, si jamais quelqu'un s'en prenait à eux, à venir lui parler. A ces mots, Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient échangé un coup d'œil peu convaincu. Ils doutaient fortement qu'une simple remontrance de la directrice puisse suffire à changer les choses.

En effet, pendant les jours qui avaient suivi l'incident, les relations entre les maisons ne s'étaient arrangées en rien, au contraire. Les Serdaigles prétendaient que la jeune fille de Serpentard mentait et qu'elle était à l'origine de la dispute. Les Serpentards eurent beau tentés de garder leurs distances avec l'affaire, les Serdaigles, rancuniers, les provoquèrent de plusieurs mauvais tours. Il était certes impossible de prouver qu'ils étaient à l'origine de l'inondation des cachots pendant que les Serpentards dormaient ou que c'étaient eux qui avaient jeté des maléfices à leurs balais, mais il n'y avait pas une personne dans l'école pour ignorer leur culpabilité.

Bientôt, la prochaine date de sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut annoncée, le dimanche de la première quinzaine du mois de février. Ron demanda à Harry s'il serait vraiment ennuyé de les laisser seuls, Hermione et lui-même, pour cette journée.

« Tu comprends, dit-il, c'est le week-end avant la Saint-Valentin et je voudrais qu'on la fête là-bas. Il y a ce petit salon de thé romantique, là, je vais l'y emmener…

— Je ne te le conseille pas, répondit Harry, franchement. Il y a mieux comme salon de thé.

— Ah, vraiment ? Bon, eh bien, on verra…Mais ça t'ennuie pas trop ?

— Non, non, assura Harry. C'est normal que tu veuilles être un peu avec elle. »

Il comprenait. Mais, au fond de lui, il se sentait comme déchiré, abandonné, et désespérément seul.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait passer cette sortie ni avec Dean ni avec Seamus, qui avaient, chacun de leur côté, décidé d'ignorer totalement cette journée. Neville, lui, serait accompagnée de Luna, Ginny profiterait de la journée au bras de Marcus. Un certain nombre de filles lui proposèrent de se rendre au village avec lui mais, comme il ne les avait même encore jamais vues pour la plupart d'entre elles, il refusa leurs offres. Il pensa donc, le cœur serré, à suivre l'exemple d'un certain nombre d'autres élèves et rester au château. Puis, à la fin d'un cours, mué par une impulsion soudaine, il se tourna vers Malefoy.

« Tu sais que c'est le week-end de la Saint-Valentin, Potter ? répondit celui-ci, les yeux plissés, l'air dégoûté.

— Et alors ? demanda Harry, regrettant déjà sa proposition. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton piquant.

Malefoy grimaça, l'air insulté.

« Non, tu sais bien que je ne crois pas à ces conneries. La Saint-Valentin est une conspiration des fleuristes et des bijoutiers.

— Une conspiration, rien que ça », marmonna Harry.

Il quitta la salle de classe et Malefoy le suivit d'une enjambée.

« Hé, Potter, tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que c'était impoli de quitter les gens sans rien dire ?

— L'arrivée de mes parents dans la conversation me fait regretter de ne pas avoir été encore plus impoli et d'être parti en courant.

— C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton Valentin ? »

Harry le considéra d'un air perplexe.

« Donc…Si je comprends bien…On va à Pré-au-Lard ensemble dimanche ?

— Oui, mais tu n'auras pas de baiser.

— Quel dommage ! ironisa Harry.

— Si tu y tiens vraiment, je ferais une exception à mes principes et je t'apporterais une rose.

— Non, c'est bon merci, je m'en passerai. »

Ils se séparèrent et Harry regagna sa salle commune, un poids en moins dans la poitrine : à défaut d'avoir trouvé une fille qui lui plaisait, il aurait quelqu'un avec qui passer un moment à Pré-au-Lard.

Le dimanche, à onze heures, Harry attendait Malefoy devant les portes du château, piétinant sur place pour se réchauffer. De bonne humeur, il était venu en avance, même s'il avait conscience que Malefoy était loin d'être un modèle de ponctualité. Ron et Hermione passèrent devant lui et Ron lui lança « Je ne te souhaite pas une bonne journée », lui arrachant un éclat de rire. Au contraire, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il allait passer une excellente après-midi.

En arrivant, à onze heures vingt, Malefoy paraissait renfrogné, le bas de son visage enfoui dans le col de sa cape.

« Madame est grognonne ? demanda Harry.

— Tu tiens vraiment à ce que te montre qui est l'homme ? répliqua Malefoy en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

— Non, c'est bon, répondit Harry d'un ton amusé. Un bouquet de fleurs peut-il te rendre le sourire ? »

Il fit apparaître un bouquet de marguerites de nulle part et l'agita sous le nez de Malefoy. Celui-ci le regarda avec un air blasé.

« Des marguerites, Potter ? Vraiment ?

— Tu préfères des roses ? Ce n'est pas un problème. »

D'un coup de baguette, il transforma ses marguerites en un splendide bouquet de roses de toutes les couleurs. Malefoy éternua.

« Dégage moi ça, dit-il, je vais finir par avoir des allergies à cause de toi. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire et les fleurs disparurent, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Ils franchirent en dernier l'enceinte du collège et descendirent la route. Malefoy frissonnait, Harry regardait le paysage. Il ne s'en lasserait peut-être jamais.

« Il s'est passé beaucoup de temps depuis la dernière sortie, dit-il. C'était au mois d'octobre. J'étais avec Ginny.

— Si j'avais su que j'allais devoir écouter tes jérémiades sur ton amour perdu toute la journée, je ne serais pas venu, répondit Malefoy.

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la journée à parler de Ginny, fit Harry d'un ton grinçant, je faisais juste la remarque.

— Je vois, dit Malefoy d'un ton distant. Et après celle-ci, tu feras une autre remarque sur quand vous avez déjeuné aux Trois Balais, puis le chemin _absolument_ romantique que vous avez emprunté à travers la campagne, les boutiques que vous avez vues, ce qu'elle t'a acheté, et, tant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne parlerait-on pas de Cho Chang ? »

Malgré lui, Harry rougit et il baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Malefoy mais ce n'était pas plus agréable à entendre pour autant.

« Tu n'es jamais venu ici avec quelqu'un ?

— Quelqu'un comme un amant ? demanda Malefoy, sarcastique. Non. Bien sûr que non. Les balades romantiques me donnent envie de vomir…Et puis, le plus souvent, mes partenaires sont incapables de marcher après que je me sois occupé d'eux.

— Si j'avais su que j'allais devoir écouter tes histoires sexuelles toute la journée, je ne t'aurais jamais proposé de venir, répondit Harry.

— Spirituel, Potter. Très spirituel. »

Harry rit. Il se sentait de nouveau plus léger.

Ils parvinrent enfin au village et s'entraînèrent l'un l'autre devant les vitrines des innombrables boutiques de la rue commerçante. Faire les magasins avec Malefoy, c'était très différent que de le faire avec Hermione ou Ron ou même Ginny. Malefoy commentait tout ce qu'il voyait d'un ton critique (« Sincèrement, Potter, est-ce que tu as déjà vu un vase plus moche que celui-ci ? — Sincèrement oui. — Où donc ? — Au manoir Malefoy. »), se moquait des autres acheteurs (« Regarde ces deux bonnes femmes…Ont-elles réellement besoin d'acheter toutes ces sucreries ? Attends, je vais leur offrir ce livre du Médicomage Doskan « Perdre vingt kilos » ou je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle… — Tu es ignoble, Malefoy. ») ou, lorsqu'il commençait à ne plus avoir d'inspiration, se contentait de remarques acides sur les décorations très roses qu'avaient mis en place la plupart des boutiques.

Parfois, ils croisaient d'autres élèves de Poudlard qui les regardaient avec des yeux ronds et Malefoy s'écartait alors brusquement d'Harry, comme si l'idée qu'il puisse avoir une maladie contagieuse venait tout d'un coup de le frapper.

A treize heures, ils s'arrêtèrent à la Tête de Sanglier pour déjeuner et Harry put constater que Neville n'avait pas menti : le frère de Dumbledore n'avait aucun talent pour la cuisine. Malefoy toucha à peine à son assiette, en dépit des remontrances discrètes d'Harry.

« Comment as-tu pu manger cette omelette ? lui demanda-t-il quand ils eurent quitté le bar.

— Par amitié, répondit Harry.

— Je me disais bien qu'il fallait être guidé par de nobles sentiments pour avaler ce truc…Elle n'était pas baveuse, elle était crue, je t'assure.

— Non, tout de même pas crue, rectifia Harry. Un peu liquide, c'est tout. En tous cas, je crois que tu as blessé Abelforth en ne mangeant rien. Tu n'as même pas bu.

— Tu as vu le torchon avec lequel il lave les verres ? On dirait qu'une chèvre s'est mouchée dedans. »

Leur discussion les entraîna à l'écart du village, où ils découvrirent un nouveau sentier, serpentant à travers la lande. Harry s'apercevait au fur et à mesure que celle-ci regorgeait de très beaux endroits et il regretta d'avoir passé tant d'années à ne se préoccuper que du village ou de ses boutiques.

Il se retrouva bientôt à parler de Kenledge à Malefoy.

« Tu vois, je crois que Ron et elle ont tous les deux peur que si le Ministère apprend que nous…que nous passons du temps ensemble, ils se mettent tous à penser que je prépare quelque chose de louche. Ou alors, elle pense _réellement_ que je prépare quelque chose de louche. Je ne sais pas précisément, j'ai du mal à la situer…

— Harry Potter, préparant quelque chose de louche ? Tu plaisantes ? Ils ont fumé trop de racines de Mandragore…

— La racine de Mandragore se fume ? répéta Harry, surpris.

— Oui, c'est un hallucinogène très puissant... » expliqua vaguement Malefoy.

Il semblait à présent tout absorbé par ses pensées et Harry demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Le Ministère penserait que tu trafiques quelque chose avec moi…parce que je suis un Mangemort. »

Harry grimaça.

« Ouais, sans doute. T'as une sorte de casier judiciaire maintenant j'imagine. »

Malefoy laissa échapper un rire jaune.

« Pas une sorte, Potter. Un vrai casier judiciaire. Avec des tas de choses dedans. Tentatives de meurtres, tortures... »

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre. Depuis des mois, il souhaitait que Malefoy lui parle de son passé, désireux de l'exorciser par les mots et de lui dire que tout ça, désormais, n'aurait plus d'importance. Du moins à ses yeux. Mais maintenant que Malefoy s'exprimait, il se sentait gêné, confronté à une réalité qu'il n'aimait finalement pas entendre.

« Lorsque les Détraqueurs sont près de nous, on revoit les pires moments de notre vie. Souvent, je revois le 20 juin 1997, tu sais…Le jour où j'ai…

— Où Dumbledore est mort, je sais, coupa nerveusement Harry. C'est ce que tu disais quand on s'est croisés, à Noël. Et tu revois aussi le jour où tu as pris la marque, j'imagine. Et d'autres aussi, où je n'étais pas présent. Moi, la dernière fois que j'ai été atteint par un Détraqueur, j'ai entendu ma mère mourir. Je sais ce que ça fait.

— C'est pour ça que tu t'es évanoui ? demanda Malefoy.

— Je pense, oui. »

Harry regarda Malefoy, son beau visage grave, simple masque de chair, simple déguisement. Malefoy détourna les yeux.

Ils trouvèrent un banc, au pied d'un sapin, et, d'un accord tacite, ils s'y assirent. Leurs mains se posèrent l'une à côté de l'autre. Harry respira l'air frais qui leur fouettait le visage.

« J'aime bien cet endroit, dit-il. C'est paisible.

— Tu es déjà venu par ici ? demanda Malefoy. Et si tu réponds avec Ginny, je te jette un sort. »

* * *

Quand ils revinrent au village, Malefoy décida de ne pas rentrer au château dès à présent et d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais en compagnie de Blaise et Daphné. Harry acquiesça, même s'il ressentit une violente pointe de jalousie qui le transperça, au niveau des côtes.

« A bientôt, Harry, lança Malefoy.

— Harry ? répéta Harry. Je n'ai plus le droit à Potter ? »

Malefoy le considéra.

« Dans ma bouche, c'était plus une insulte qu'un nom, fit-il remarquer.

— Et je ne la mérite plus ? »

Malefoy haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

« C'était une belle journée », répondit-il.

Il détourna les talons, d'une démarche élégante. Le soleil de la fin d'après-midi faisait miroiter ses reflets sur ses cheveux blonds. Harry le regarda rejoindre le bar avec un sourire. C'était vraiment une belle journée.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et à bientôt, promis ! (C'est bientooot les vacances !)**


	18. La main secourable d'Hermione

**Posté le : **13.03.2013

**Note (about you & me) : **Salut les lecteurs ! Quoi de neuf sur notre merveilleux site ?

Oui, je profite des vacances pour me refaire l'intégrale de « salut les geeks », ce truc est comme une drogue, je n'arrive pas à décrocher. Mais c'est fait pour ça les vacances, non ? Regarder les conneries d'Internet ou attaquer la saison 2 de Game of Thrones alors que tout le monde a vu cette série il y a des siècles faire semblant de travailler à ses maths s'imaginer une histoire d'amour entre Wilson et House se… Et écrire le chapitre, éventuellement.

Mais ça, ça a été dur, mes petits amis. J'ai dû écrire tout ça en une semaine parce qu'il m'a fallu quatre jours de vacances avant de, comme dirait ma vénérée prof d'histoire, « me sortir les doigts du cul » et me mettre à écrire. Comme d'hab', je pense que vous commencez à connaître mes jérémiades par cœur, j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire certains passages, et ça se voit, j'ai galéré sur l'intrigue et, bien sûr, mon cerveau, ce crétin, m'a pondu de nouvelles idées alors que tout ça était déjà bien compliqué et embrouillé. Résultat : **le chapitre le plus long de toute ma vie**. **Mais faut pas croire que qualité rime avec quantité**. C'est une arnaque de la langue française. Alors, pardonnez-moi mon amateurisme, je vous en supplie. **En tous cas, je vous remercie de me suivre, vous êtes tous des amours ! **

**RAR (guests) : **

**Au passage : **Vraiment,tes compliments m'ont beaucoup touchée et je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour te remercier d'avoir laissé un commentaire aussi agréable. J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans cette suite et que le poison se répandra assez vite dans les veines d'Harry pour ton goût.

**Note (about disclaimer) : **_«La main secourable d'Hermione » est le titre du chapitre 11 d' « Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé» (tome VI). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses…_

"BUT THE WIND MIGHT CHANGE  
I WILL STILL REMAIN  
I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU

THOSE THOUGHTS, THEY CIRCLE IN MY MIND  
THIS IS THE DAY  
THE DEMONS I CAN'T LEAVE BEHIND  
THIS IS THE DAY"  
**[**_**This is the day**_** - The Cranberries]**

* * *

**18 **

**La main secourable d'Hermione**

Le lendemain matin, une mauvaise nouvelle attendait Harry au petit-déjeuner.

En raison de devoirs en retard, la nuit avait été écourtée et il était déjà huit heures lorsque lui et Ron entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, l'air endormi. La cravate d'Harry pendait tristement autour de son cou et Ron ne s'était toujours pas aperçu qu'il avait mis sa chemise à l'envers, les coutures apparentes. Toutefois, Hermione se chargea d'achever de les réveiller à grands cris furieux.

« Harry, Ron, regardez-moi ça ! C'est absolument scandaleux ! Comment peuvent-ils…Comment ont-ils pu…En quoi ça les concerne ? »

Elle agitait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier pendant qu'elle parlait puis elle le frappa violemment sur la table des Gryffondors, renversant une bouteille de jus de citrouille au passage.

« Putain, c'est une nouvelle tradition chez vous ou quoi ? » s'écria Dean en se levant d'un bond, son uniforme trempé.

Il sauta par-dessus le banc d'un mouvement vif et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas énervé. Harry le regarda partir d'un œil éteint avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Celle-ci lui jeta le journal dans les bras.

« Regardez-moi cette photo ! lança-t-elle durement. Comment ont-ils pu aller jusque-là ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur l'image qui recouvrait la quasi-totalité de la première page et reconnut aussitôt la scène, stupéfait.

Sans le moindre doute, la photographie avait été prise la veille. On identifiait sans peine le village de Pré-au-Lard, à l'arrière-plan, et Malefoy et lui marchaient côte à côte sur le sentier, très proches l'un de l'autre. Ils se parlaient avec entrain, leur discussion ponctuée d'éclats de rire. Harry déglutit difficilement, l'estomac tordu.

« Harry Potter passe une journée à Pré-au-Lard, seul avec le Mangemort Malefoy. Tiberius Headmes, psychomage, nous dit tout sur ce comportement anormal, lut Ron par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Headmes ? Encore lui ?

— Un véritable scandale, répéta Hermione. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. Je veux dire, de se mêler de ta vie comme ça. »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Avec une boule au ventre, il regardait Malefoy, de l'autre côté de la pièce, ouvrir son propre journal. Il se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit Kenledge, ce contre quoi elle avait essayé de le mettre en garde. « Vous pourriez vous brûler, et Malefoy aussi. ». Ce qu'ils avaient s'était finalement produit : son amitié avec Malefoy allait être utilisée contre eux. Mais pourquoi ? songea Harry, un goût amer dans la bouche.

« En résumé, qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent finalement ? » demanda soudain Ron, interrompant sa lecture rapide de l'article.

Il paraissait s'être rendu compte qu'il était plus simple de poser la question à Hermione que de chercher les réponses par lui-même. Il reposa la Gazette sur la table d'un air écœuré et s'essuya les mains sur sa serviette, comme s'il craignait que son contenu délirant ait dégouliné sur lui, l'ait contaminé. Hermione renifla dédaigneusement.

« Ce Tiberius Headmes nous ressort toujours les mêmes vieilles salades. Pour lui, deux cas de figures possibles : soit Harry est vraiment atteint de sa stupide sorte de syndrome de Stockholm et se prend de passion pour ses vieux ennemis, soit, pire encore, il est frappé d'un besoin de faire la une et ne fait tout ça que pour provoquer, choquer…En bref, faire parler de lui, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton profondément agacé. Tout cet article est destiné à montrer, une fois de plus, que tu ne tournes pas rond, reprit-elle, s'adressant directement à Harry cette fois. A la fin, le journaliste va jusqu'à en remettre une couche sur les Reliques de la Mort, demandant à Headmes si tu serais capable de te servir de la pierre pour ramener Voldemort à la vie.

— Et que répond Headmes ? » fit Ron.

A son expression dégoûtée, il était évident qu'il devinait déjà la réponse.

« Qu'on ne sait jamais avec les malades mentaux, dit Hermione d'un ton contrarié. Enfin, voyons, tu as mis tant de temps à te débarrasser de lui, et tant de gens sont morts, qui irait à le ramener à la vie ? C'est de la folie…

— Ils disent que je suis dingue, alors ça passe », intervint Harry d'un ton acide.

Il observait le débat avec un mélange d'angoisse et de lassitude. Il savait que tout ça ne présageait rien de bon mais il ne pouvait rien faire, et cette idée le rendait profondément malade. Ron réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre :

« J'ai cru lire un truc à propos du Ministère, vers la fin, non ?

— Oui, répondit Hermione, les sourcils froncés. L'auteur de ces inepties conclut en disant qu'il faudrait que le gouvernement se hâte d'interroger Harry sérieusement avant qu'il ne commette des actes irréparables.

— Avec du Veritaserum », dit nerveusement Harry, une douleur sourde dans la poitrine.

Il éprouva une brusque envie de vomir, qui disparut pourtant aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« Avec du Veritaserum, c'est sûr, confirma Ron. Mais, je me disais…On parle souvent de Willow, qu'il essaye de mettre Harry hors-jeu et cet article va dans cette direction… alors, la Gazette est sous contrôle, finalement ? »

Hermione le considéra un moment sans rien dire. Harry était tendu et il avait un peu froid. Il suivit l'échange du regard, frissonnant.

« Je pense que non, répondit-elle enfin. Ce serait un trop grand manquement aux principes énoncés par Willow et, forcément, quelqu'un l'aurait dénoncé. Toutefois, la Gazette a tout de même la fâcheuse habitude ces derniers temps de ne publier que des articles en notre défaveur. Je pense qu'elle est officiellement indépendante mais que, pour une raison ou une autre, elle a tout intérêt à appuyer les opinions du Ministère.»

Ils se turent tous, laissant le silence s'installer. Ron se tartina un toast, le couvrit de confiture et le mangea pensivement. Hermione contemplait la Gazette d'un œil vague. Harry, les coudes sur la table, l'estomac noué, continuait de ressasser les mêmes questions. Pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? Pourquoi cette politique d'évincement ? Surtout, elle lui paraissait incohérente. Il avait l'impression que le Ministère et la Gazette ne savaient pas précisément ce qu'ils faisaient, qu'ils jouaient sur différents tableaux au fur et à mesure des découvertes : on l'accusait d'être une pauvre victime de la guerre, perdue sans ses repères, puis d'être mégalomane et de vouloir diriger le monde, et, à nouveau, d'être un fou, emprisonné dans le passé…

De sa fourchette, il mélangea mécaniquement ses œufs au plat, incapable de décoller les yeux de la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier. Son estomac faisait un bond chaque fois qu'il voyait, sur la photographie, Malefoy se tourner vers lui en riant aux éclats.

* * *

« Potter, Weasley, quelle surprise ! Tiens, et on dirait que Miss Granger aussi a eu quelques soucis pour se lever ce matin… »

La voix grinçante du professeur Stiffman fit grimacer Harry.

« Désolé, marmonna Ron, courbant l'échine.

— Désolé ? répéta Stiffman d'un ton faussement incrédule. Le cours a commencé il y a cinq minutes seulement. C'est un exploit pour vous deux d'être là si tôt. Quant à Miss Granger, j'imagine qu'elle subit votre mauvaise influence. »

Harry se crispa. Pour une fois, et ça lui coûtait beaucoup de l'admettre, même intérieurement, il était d'accord avec elle : tous les lundis matins, Ron et lui avaient beau se dépêcher du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ils arrivaient toujours en retard à son cours. C'était comme une malédiction dont ils ne parvenaient pas à se dépêtrer. Mais cette fois, il estimait qu'ils avaient une raison tout à fait valable et il se sentit prodigieusement agacé. Il la regarda d'un œil noir.

« On est vraiment désolés, dit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

— Vous, asseyez-vous, lui lança sèchement Stiffman, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure. On s'expliquera. Weasley et Potter, vous ne changez pas vos habitudes ? Eh bien, je ne changerai pas les miennes. Cette semaine commencera comme toutes les autres. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. A vos places maintenant. Et inutile de m'insulter dans votre barbe, Weasley, je vous entends très bien. »

Ron referma la bouche et, avec une expression maussade, il gagna sa place habituelle, derrière Anthony et Mandy. Il voulut échanger un regard furibond avec Hermione, installée de l'autre côté, mais elle riait doucement à un petit mot gentil que lui murmurait Justin à l'oreille. Ron parut plus fâché encore.

« Encore une folle nuit avec Miss Main-Droite ? demanda Malefoy d'un ton narquois alors qu'Harry déposait son sac sur leur table.

— Tu sais très bien que non, rétorqua Harry d'un ton mauvais. Tu as vu l'article ce matin. »

Malefoy perdit brusquement son sourire moqueur. Il regarda Harry sortir ses affaires avec un air grave puis, lorsqu'Harry s'assit sur son tabouret, il se rapprocha de lui, se penchant vers lui, son souffle balayant sa nuque :

« Tu savais que ça arriverait, dit-il à voix basse. Hier, tu m'as raconté ta discussion avec Kenledge, le fait qu'elle pensait qu'on allait s'attirer mutuellement des ennuis, que des gens pourraient croire qu'on préparait quelque chose de louche…Mais, finalement, ce n'est pas là-dessus que la Gazette a le plus insisté. Elle disait surtout que tu n'avais plus…

— Que j'avais perdu l'esprit, oui, c'est ce que j'ai lu, le coupa Harry, irrité. En même temps, Kenledge ne pensait sûrement pas qu'ils allaient revenir là-dessus vu que le point sur lequel j'avais été attaqué la dernière fois n'a rien à voir…Je veux dire, ils disaient que j'étais le Maître de la Mort et c'était quelque chose à contrôler, pas que j'étais devenu dingue au point de faire revenir Voldemort…On dirait qu'ils font n'importe quoi : dès qu'une information leur tombe dessus, ils l'attrapent au vol et en tirent une image négative de moi.

— Je croyais que le Ministère était derrière tout ça, répondit Malefoy, fronçant les sourcils, mais le Ministère serait plus habile que ça et saurait relier les cartes entre elles plutôt que les abattre comme ça au hasard…

— Hermione a dit la même chose tout à l'heure, acquiesça Harry. Elle pense que si Willow est, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à l'origine de ce bordel, et qu'il doit être ravi d'être appuyé par la presse, le Ministère ne met pas les mains dans le cambouis : il n'y a pas encore eu de communiqués officiels décrétant que je suis fou ou je ne sais quoi…

— Ils attendent peut-être que la pression monte bien, suggéra Malefoy d'un ton réfléchi. Que les gens ne savent plus où on en est, avec toutes ces histoires. Alors, là, ils interviendront et affecteront de mettre de l'ordre, démentant des accusations de la Gazette et en confirmant d'autres. Ainsi ils feront trois pierres d'un coup : plus d'Harry, peuple rassuré, liberté de la presse affirmée. »

Harry hocha la tête avec force.

« Peut-être. En tous cas, on en revient toujours à la même question : pourquoi plus d'Harry ? C'est quoi leur problème avec moi ? Et ce n'est pas à cause des Procès Noirs, ils m'y ont invité justement dans le but de lancer toute cette campagne visant à me décrédibiliser…Pourquoi veulent-ils à ce point… ?

— J'en sais rien, l'interrompit Malefoy, mais je pense qu'un jour, on finira par savoir.

— Il sera trop tard à ce moment-là, marmonna Harry.

— Sans aucun doute, répondit Malefoy très sérieusement.

— Et ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça ?

— Tu t'appelles Harry Potter. Tu t'en sors toujours. Personne, y compris toi, ne comprend vraiment pourquoi mais tu t'en sors toujours. »

Harry sourit légèrement.

« Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il d'un air contrit. Pour tout ça. C'est déjà la deuxième fois que je t'entraîne dans ces merdiers médiatiques.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Malefoy, je suis plutôt à mon avantage sur cette photo.

— Mais pas trop dans l'article. Je l'ai regardé plus en profondeur avant de venir en cours et…ils ne sont pas plus sympas avec toi…

— Je crois que je commence à me faire à l'idée que les gens ne seront plus très sympas avec moi avant des siècles. Et puis, au moins, moi, je ne suis pas fou, je suis méchant, ça a quand même plus de classe. »

Harry ne rit pas à la plaisanterie, cherchant quelque chose d'agréable à répondre. Il hésita à lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule mais, à cet instant, il sentit une ombre menaçante se pencher par-dessus son épaule et sursauta.

« Potter, vous arrivez en retard et vous vous permettez de discuter pendant le cours ? Et, en plus, à ce que je vois, vous vous dispensez également de prendre des notes. Evidemment, on ne peut pas faire deux choses à la fois » beugla le professeur Stiffman dans son oreille.

Il grimaça.

« Désolé.

— Ça suffit, les « désolé ». C'est facile de dire « désolé ». Vous êtes punis. Vous me ferez toutes les questions de la page 256 à 266. C'est valable pour vous aussi Malefoy. »

Elle donna un coup sec sur leur table avec sa baguette avant de détourner les talons pour remonter sur son estrade. Harry et Malefoy, d'un même mouvement, bondirent sur le livre afin d'avoir une idée de l'importance de leurs devoirs supplémentaires. Cependant, à peine l'eurent-ils ouvert qu'il se referma brusquement sur leurs doigts. Ils relevèrent les yeux, surpris.

« Il y a vingt questions plus une dissertation, lança la voix sèche de Stiffman. Je suis gentille, je vous laisse jusqu'à mercredi matin.

— Je voudrais bien voir quand elle est méchante, grogna Harry. Elle nous l'aurait donné pour cet après-midi ? »

Malefoy retint un rire.

« Nous allons commencer les travaux pratiques. Je vais chercher des balais », dit Stiffman et elle quitta la pièce.

« On va jouer au Quidditch ? s'étonna Anthony, les yeux exorbités.

— Dis-moi, tu fais partie de cette classe ou quoi ? lui demanda Ron d'un ton agacé. On _étudie _les objets magiques, on fait pas mumuse avec… »

Anthony le regarda d'un air vexé.

« Un peu d'espoir ne fait pas de mal.

— Avec Stiffman, si, intervint Harry. Il est toujours brisé.

— Personnellement, je préfère ça, dit Justin. Je suis une vraie bouse de dragon sur un balai.

— Ah _vraiment_ ? » fit Ron.

Il se redressa et considéra Justin d'un air hautain, adressant son plus beau clin d'œil à Hermione, qui éclata de rire. Justin se détourna d'elle, visiblement vexé. Ron regarda Harry et hocha lentement la tête, fier de lui. Harry sourit aussi largement qu'il put.

« Weasley a peur que Granger lui file entre les doigts ou quoi ? souffla Malefoy.

— Mais non... C'est juste que ça l'énerve que Justin soit toujours en train de la draguer…C'est tout à fait compréhensible, ajouta Harry d'un ton amer en songeant à Marcus et Ginny.

— Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est joyeux, les relations de couple chez les Gryffondors, répondit Malefoy, sarcastique. C'est pire que la prison, vos histoires.

— Oui, oui, on sait, rien ne vaut le sexe sans sentiments et les histoires d'un soir… », marmonna Harry.

Malefoy s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose, sans doute un argument en faveur du libertinage, lorsque Stiffman revint dans la pièce et distribua un balai à chaque groupe.

« C'est quoi cette vieille branche moisie ? demanda Malefoy d'un ton dédaigneux.

— C'est un Etoile Filante, ce n'est pas si vieux », répondit Harry.

Il reconnaissait sans peine le modèle : c'était le balai que Ron avait avant qu'il ne soit nommé préfet.

« Tu plaisantes ? La vitesse maximale de ce truc, ça doit être 25 km/h…

— Bon, trêve de bavardage ! s'écria le professeur Stiffman. Vous étudierez le modèle que vous avez sous les yeux, tâcherez de comprendre son fonctionnement, examinez son aérodynamisme…Vous avez le droit de le découper pour en savoir plus.

— Le découper ? Une antiquité pareille ? Vous plaisantez ? Je suis sûr que ça vaudra une fortune d'ici…cinq ans ? dit Malefoy en penchant la tête pour examiner l'Etoile Filante de tous les côtés.

— Eh bien ne le découpez pas si ça vous en coûte Mr Malefoy ! Mais vous ne vous plaindrez pas de votre note ! »

Malefoy se saisit immédiatement de sa baguette pour pratiquer un sortilège de découpe.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il avait vainement épluché le manuel à la recherche d'une aide quelconque puis, pour s'occuper tandis que Malefoy se lançait dans des calculs incompréhensibles, il avait pesé une à une les brindilles du fagot.

« Tu te rends compte qu'elles sont toutes parfaitement calibrées ?

— Sincèrement, Harry, je m'en fous complètement », répondit Malefoy, penché sur sa feuille entièrement recouverte de formules mathématiques.

Les sourcils froncés, il était en train de tout recalculer depuis le début et ses résultats ne paraissaient pas le contenter. Brusquement, il déchira le parchemin en deux.

« Putain, je n'aurais jamais pensé que les balais puissent être aussi chiants ! »

Il s'étira avec force, visiblement épuisé, se frotta nerveusement les yeux. Puis il enfouit son visage entre ses mains, secouant ses mèches blondes, et soupira profondément. Devant cette image, Harry sourit, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Toutefois, quand Malefoy fit mollement retomber ses bras sur la table, il détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas que Malefoy trouve son regard posé sur lui. Il se doutait qu'il se sentirait gêné.

« J'ai vraiment très envie de partir, dit-il, pour meubler le silence.

— Personne ne te retient, répondit Malefoy.

— Et comment tu vas faire le devoir sans moi ? » plaisanta Harry.

Malefoy secoua de nouveau la tête, mais cette fois par amusement. Il reprit sa plume et griffonna dans le coin d'un parchemin, d'un geste machinal.

« Si tu pars, reprit-il, je pars aussi.

— Tu n'auras pas le cran. C'est facile de parler mais quitter un cours…Ce n'est pas si simple.

— C'est vrai, admit Malefoy, ennuyé. J'aimerais bien pourtant. Je perdrais tellement moins de temps si je partais quand je voulais. Mais il faut que j'aie mes ASPIC à la fin de l'année. »

Harry le fixa, pris par surprise.

« Attends, on a une épreuve sur les options ? »

Malefoy le considéra d'un air blasé.

« Tu croyais qu'elles étaient là pour faire joli ? »

* * *

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Ron fut le premier à bondir sur ses pieds, fourrant toutes ses affaires en vrac dans son sac. Harry fronça les sourcils et, avec un large sourire satisfait, mit un point final à son étude sur les balais. Malefoy se pencha vers lui, tendant sa paume d'un air impatient :

« On peut le rendre maintenant ?

— Euh…Ouais, je pense. »

Il parcourut son parchemin rapidement, trop rapidement que sa relecture fut véritablement utile, et l'enroula pour le glisser dans la main ouverte.

« Merci », fit Malefoy.

Il assembla le parchemin avec le sien, qui contenait les calculs et la première partie de la réflexion.

« Je crois qu'on va avoir une bonne note en fin de compte », dit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Pour sa part, il n'en était pas vraiment persuadé. Ils rangèrent leurs matériels, donnèrent leur compte rendu à Stiffman puis sortirent dans le couloir.

« Tu n'attends pas Hermione avec moi ? demanda Ron, appuyé contre l'un des murs.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle doit parler à Stiffman, répondit Harry en s'arrêtant devant lui. Eh bah oui, bien sûr. »

Il s'adossa au mur en face de Ron et, à sa grande surprise, Malefoy l'imita. Ron le regarda d'un air méfiant et Harry jugea bon d'intervenir :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais, fit-il remarquer.

— Je sais », répondit simplement Malefoy.

Ses doigts agiles se déplacèrent machinalement sur le rebord en pierre.

« Vous avez réussi l'exercice ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

— Oh non, répondit celui en secouant la tête sans pour autant se départir de son expression suspicieuse. Mandy n'avait même pas la moindre idée des sortilèges qui permettent à un balai de _voler_ alors c'est vraiment la base pour un exercice de ce type…

— Et tu le sais, toi ? s'étonna Malefoy.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin quand même », répondit Ron.

Malefoy sourit et hocha la tête, sans cesser de promener ses mains sur le rebord, l'esprit ailleurs. Harry, lui, ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux : les mains de Malefoy étaient très proches des siennes et il se sentait étrangement tendu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après Poudlard ? demanda Ron, tentant de faire repartir une conversation qui n'avait pas véritablement commencée.

— Rien sans doute, dit Malefoy d'un ton distant. L'autre jour, j'ai entendu ta sœur dire que ma vie était foutue, et, pour une fois, je crois qu'elle n'a pas tort. »

Il avait toutefois plus l'air de parler à Harry qu'à Ron, et Harry le regarda, un peu nerveux :

« Ne dis pas ça… »

Puis il se retourna vers Ron.

« Dis, tu savais qu'on passait les options aux ASPICs ?

— Quoi ? s'écria Ron, manquant de s'étrangler avec l'air qu'il respirait. Sérieusement ?

— Oui, confirma Malefoy, à demi-amusé.

— Putain, on est dans la merde », lâcha Ron en secouant la tête.

Enfin, Hermione sortit de la salle, l'air maussade.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? fit Ron en se décollant du mur.

— Me dire que si je ne voulais pas mettre en péril « l'avenir brillant auquel je suis promise », il vaudrait mieux que j'arrête de vous fréquenter tous les deux.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

— Que chaque fois que ma _vie_ était en péril, c'était vous qui m'aviez sauvée.

— Que c'est mignon, ironisa Malefoy. Bon, j'aperçois Greengrass et Zabini de l'autre côté, je te laisse, Harry.

— Salut…Drago », répondit Harry, avec une légère hésitation.

Quand Malefoy lâcha le mur, sa main frôla maladroitement celle d'Harry au passage et il frissonna.

« Harry ? répéta Ron d'un air ahuri une fois que Malefoy eut détourné les talons. Il t'appelle Harry maintenant ? Et tu l'appelles…Drago ? C'est encore pire ce que je pensais ! »

Hermione sourit à Harry et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Ron.

« Il était si insupportable que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, admit Ron, comme à regret. Mais il a dit que les options étaient aux ASPICs, ce qui fait de lui un annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Un peu comme ce type-là, dans une religion moldue…Gabriel.

— Gabriel n'annonce pas les mauvaises nouvelles, il dit à Marie qu'elle est enceinte de Jésus, répondit Hermione.

— Sans avoir rien fait pour ! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle, ça ? »

Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione regardait Ron d'un air perplexe.

« D'où tu sais tout ça sur les moldus ?

— C'est votre discussion de l'autre jour, répondit-il. Sur les questions sans réponses. J'ai trouvé un livre qui parlait de tout ça, des réponses des moldus à leurs questions, des réponses des sorciers à leurs questions, etc. Comme ça avait l'air de vous passionner, je ne voulais pas passer pour un idiot et j'ai fait des recherches.

— Et c'était bien ?

— Non, répondit simplement Ron d'un ton dégoûté. C'était l'un des livres les plus chiants que j'ai jamais vus. »

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils gagnèrent la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors. Ils poursuivaient une conversation sur le journal de l'école, qui avait eu la désagréable idée de reprendre l'article de la Gazette, lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, Neville se laissa lourdement tomber à côté d'eux sur le banc. Il paraissait inquiet.

« Ça va ? » s'enquirent Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Neville les dévisagea, grimaçant, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas moi, répondit-il, c'est…Dean et Seamus. »

Ron poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Harry ne fit rien mais il ressentait exactement la même chose. Les histoires entre Dean et Seamus maintenaient en permanence un climat orageux sur le dortoir et la situation commençait à être véritablement pesante, aussi bien pour l'ancien couple que pour leurs camarades.

« Dean veut que Seamus change de dortoir, expliqua Neville d'un ton las.

— C'est vrai que ça réglerait le problème, admit Ron.

— Non, pas du tout, dit Hermione. S'ils discutaient de la situation, peut-être que les choses seraient plus faciles, non ? »

Ron haussa un sourcil peu convaincu.

« Ils discutent souvent. Ça se termine toujours en hurlements mais ça reste une discussion. »

Il fit tournoyer un couteau entre ses doigts, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Les gens ne savent pas s'aimer simplement, ajouta-t-il. Il faut toujours qu'il y en ait un des deux qui joue au con. Si Seamus avait accepté une relation privée, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui…

— Alors, pour toi, c'est la faute de Seamus ? » releva Hermione.

Ron rougit, comme pris en flagrant délit.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je comprends juste que Dean n'ait pas envie de lui rouler des pelles à la vue de tous…

— Très bien, répondit Hermione avec beaucoup de sérieux. A partir de maintenant, toi et moi ne sommes plus un couple qu'en privé. Plus de bisous, tu lâches ma main… »

Elle secoua la main pour illustrer ses propos et Ron relâcha son poignet sur la table.

« Ce n'est pas du tout pareil, fit-il remarquer. Dean et Seamus sont deux garçons.

— Je croyais que ça ne changeait rien, répliqua Hermione d'un ton acide. Que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

— Ça en a, intervint soudain Harry. On peut dire tout ce qu'on voudra, Ron a raison. Ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Jusqu'au début de la décennie, Dean et Seamus auraient été considérés comme des malades, et si _nous_, nous ouvrons notre esprit, il y a toutes ces vieilles mentalités qui restent, et les gens ont du mal s'en débarrasser, ils sont empêtrés dedans, depuis le temps…Et ça joue, forcément. Alors, Ron et toi, ou Dean et Seamus, moi, j'ai appris à le comprendre de la même façon, mais…non, ce n'est pas du tout pareil », répéta-t-il.

Il faisait face à Malefoy, de l'autre côté de la salle, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Malefoy lui adressa un léger sourire mais il ne répondit pas. Il songeait à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il y avait des hommes qui n'aimaient pas qu'il les touche. Il songea que lui-même frissonnait au moindre contact avec Malefoy et il se demanda si celui-ci le prenait mal. Il espérait que non. Il ne détestait pas que Malefoy le touche et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il tremblait toujours quand c'était le cas.

« Tu dis ça parce que Malefoy les emmerdait au début de l'année et que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que ton nouvel ami soit un crétin ? D'ailleurs, il les a fait chier jusqu'au bout ou il a fini par se lasser ? »

La voix de Neville le rappela à la conversation et il se retourna vers eux. Il remarqua qu'Hermione avait suivi son mouvement des yeux mais préféra concentrer son attention sur Neville. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air un peu blessant. Il ne pouvait cependant pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

« Non, il a fini par arrêter, répondit-il. Je lui ai fait comprendre que c'était stupide. Ce n'était pas vraiment contre eux, ou contre les homosexuels, c'était juste…comme ça.

— Mais si Dean avait peur de s'afficher, c'était sûrement parce qu'il pensait qu'il y aurait d'autres cons pour réagir comme Malefoy », nota Ron.

Harry grimaça. Il avait envie de dire que c'était justement parce que Malefoy avait aussi peur que Dean qu'il avait agi ainsi mais il ne tenait pas à révéler son secret. Alors il haussa les épaules :

« Les gens ont tous peur les uns des autres. Que ce soit Malefoy ou Dean ou n'importe qui d'autre. Ils ont peur de ceux qui leur semblent différents parce qu'ils ont peur eux-mêmes d'être rejetés, et ceux qu'on prend pour différents ont peur qu'on le leur fasse remarquer et des fois, même eux rejettent les autres, et etc. Ils cherchent tous à se protéger parce qu'ils ont peur.

— Tout le monde n'a pas peur, répondit Ron. Luna, par exemple. Je veux dire, elle porte des boucles d'oreilles en radis, des colliers en forme de soleils bizarres, et, avant la guerre, tout le monde l'appelait « Loufoca », et…

— Et tu crois que ça ne la touchait pas ? »

Harry releva les yeux. Neville avait interrompu Ron d'une voix glacée.

« Tu crois que ça ne lui faisait pas du mal ? Tu crois que ça ne lui arrivait pas, parfois, de souhaiter être « ordinaire », comme les autres filles de cette école ? Tu crois qu'elle n'était pas blessée ? Je croyais que vous étiez allé chez elle, que vous aviez vu sa chambre ? On a été ses premiers amis. J'ai été le premier garçon à l'aimer. Pourquoi ? Parce que les gens la trouvent différente. A vous écouter, on dirait que personne ne s'est jamais moqué de vous, que personne ne vous a jamais blessé par une remarque…Alors que je sais que c'est faux. Tout le monde connait ça au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et dans ces moments-là, on ne sait pas quoi faire. Il y en a qui masquent ce qu'ils sont réellement pour ne pas être touchés, il y en a d'autres qui laissent les insultes pleuvoir sur eux, mais, en tous cas, personne, personne, n'est immunisé contre les saletés que les gens peuvent nous jeter à la tête. Harry a raison. En société, on a tous peur de la même chose : d'être mis à l'écart. Et chacun se protège comme il peut face au rejet des autres. Luna fait la sourde oreille, Dean se cache pour embrasser Seamus et les Serpentards, et Malefoy comme eux, nous insultent et nous jettent des sorts pour masquer le fait qu'ils se sentent mal ici depuis la fin de la guerre. Au final, tout ça, ça revient au même. »

Ron baissa la tête et Hermione remit doucement sa main dans la sienne. Elle regarda Neville, son visage enflammé. Harry, lui, comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Neville, et ses pensées se succédaient à une allure folle. Il pensait au rejet des Serpentards, à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté au bord du lac, et à…Malefoy. Il le regarda, de l'autre côté de la pièce, le menton dans la paume de la main, à l'écart de Blaise et de Daphné Greengrass. Il eut une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine, comme si on le brûlait de l'intérieur.

« Ouais, t'as raison, lâcha-t-il finalement. Je trouve ça tellement triste… »

Il regretta de ne pas avoir de meilleur mot pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait…Et il se sentit plus triste encore lorsqu'il vit Dean entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il tenait une charmante jeune fille blonde par la taille. Au bout de la table, Seamus, qui mangeait seul, la mine sombre, se leva et partit d'un pas vif.

* * *

« Harry ? On peut parler ? »

Harry releva les yeux de _Maléfices et Sortilèges Ardus pour Sorciers Expérimentés _et regarda Hermione. A part eux deux, la salle commune était déserte. Il était déjà tard et Ron, qui, de façon incompréhensible avait déjà fini ses devoirs, était parti discuter avec Seamus dans un endroit où Dean ne risquait pas de surgir à l'improviste. Hermione paraissait très sérieuse et Harry referma le livre avec un petit claquement.

« Bien sûr », répondit-il.

Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le bras de son fauteuil, croisant les mains sur ses genoux avec des airs de femme d'affaire. Harry se sentit tout à coup un peu inquiet. Il avait le pressentiment qu'elle n'allait pas lui parler de la météo ou même de ses notes catastrophiques aux cours de Stiffman.

« Je n'ai rien de nouveau à propos de la Gazette ou du Veritaserum », le rassura-t-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça, laissant échapper un soupir soulagé. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait discuté de la situation toute la journée, avec tout le monde, et il n'en pouvait plus de se torturer l'esprit, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à Londres. De toute manière, même si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose, se dit-il avec aigreur.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on discute de quelque chose, répéta-t-elle d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas le refus.

— D'accord. »

Harry voulut lancer le livre sur la table la plus proche, pour montrer qu'il était tout prêt à l'écouter, mais il manqua sa cible. Hermione pouffa dans sa manche.

« Je suis fatigué, dit Harry, cherchant un prétexte.

— Absolument », répondit Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, secouant la tête, puis elle reprit d'un coup :

« Harry…Est-ce que Malefoy est…gay ? »

Harry la dévisagea, surpris. Il songea que Ron n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait qu'elle savait toujours tout sur tout. Il se demanda comment c'était possible.

« Pardon ? »

Hermione sourit légèrement, amusée.

« Tu as très bien entendu. Je pense que Malefoy est…homosexuel, et que tu le sais.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda Harry, sur le qui-vive.

Quand il l'avait vue arriver dans la salle commune, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à ce qu'elle vienne lui parler des « amours » de Malefoy et il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait réagir. Il se doutait que Malefoy ne serait pas ravi de l'entendre répéter à tout le monde qu'il préférait les hommes.

« Une sorte...d'intuition. Je veux dire, tu l'as défendu ce midi, en disant qu'il cherchait à se protéger, d'une certaine façon…

— Si tous les gens qui insultaient les homosexuels l'étaient eux-mêmes, ce serait vraiment…bizarre, répondit Harry d'un ton un peu précipité. Je veux dire, je parlais en général…Malefoy se protège tout le temps, de toutes les façons, et contre tout. C'est le parfait exemple des gens qui ont peur de ce qu'on pense d'eux parce que…lui, plus que n'importe qui, a raison d'avoir peur. Beaucoup de gens pensent du mal de lui.

— Mais pas toi. »

Harry l'observa, surpris par la fermeté de sa voix. Elle avait penché la tête vers lui et le scrutait avec intérêt.

« Non, pas moi, répondit-il avec un sourire amer. Tu as vu la photo dans la Gazette. On s'est bien amusés hier. Je l'aime bien. Je me suis…habitué à lui, et même sa façon de tout prendre de haut, pour se protéger comme on disait ce midi, j'essaye de m'y faire. Je trouve ça profondément stupide, dangereux peut-être même, mais ce visage insensible et froid fait partie de lui.

— Harry, est-ce que tu aimes Malefoy ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, la fixant sans comprendre.

« Bah, je viens de te dire que je l'aimais bien, reprit-il, un peu perdu.

— Je voulais dire…aimer. Aimer comme dans amour. Pas comme dans amitié. »

Sous le choc, Harry faillit glisser de son fauteuil. Il sentit ses entrailles se tordre et il la regarda, incrédule.

« Amour », répéta-t-il, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ce mot de toute sa vie.

Enfin, il se ressaisit précipitamment. Il rajusta sa position, se raidit dans son siège, le cœur battant à lui fracasser les côtes.

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas homosexuel, répondit-il vivement.

— Ce n'était pas une accusation.

— Je sais, je ne le suis pas, c'est tout. D'accord, tu as raison, Malefoy l'est, admit-il d'un ton rapide, mais je peux être son ami sans qu'on se saute dessus, non ?

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Hermione en se tordant maladroitement les mains. Je te demandais ça juste parce que…j'ai vu comment tu le regardes.

— Comment je le regarde ? Comment je le regarde quand ? » demanda Harry.

Il se sentait de plus en plus raide, et il avait chaud. Une image clignotait dans son esprit, comme un voyant de voiture, il imaginait Malefoy qui se penchait sur lui, ses traits séduisants qui se rapprochaient de son visage.

« Tu le regardes tout le temps, répondit Hermione en l'observant droit dans les yeux.

— Pas tout le temps, rectifia Harry bêtement. Et puis, comme un ami… »

Il fuit nerveusement son regard. Il pensait à la façon incompréhensible de sourire à chaque fois qu'il était avec Malefoy. Il commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment incompréhensible ou si, tout simplement, il n'avait pas plutôt cherché à ne pas comprendre. Il écarta vivement cette pensée.

« Malefoy est plutôt beau garçon, non ? » insista-t-elle.

Il garda obstinément les yeux rivés sur le sol. La silhouette de Malefoy, vêtue seulement d'une serviette après le match de Quidditch, flottait devant lui. Il avait de plus en plus chaud.

« Oui, peut-être... Disons qu'il ne m'intéresse pas vraiment », mentit-il, la gorge sèche.

Il se tortilla sur son siège.

« Cette idée te gêne ? » demanda Hermione.

Il sentait son regard peser sur lui.

« Non…Non. Elle me surprend, c'est tout.

— Je ne voulais pas te gêner, poursuivit doucement Hermione. Je voulais juste te poser la question…Savoir.

— Oui, bien sûr », répondit Harry en clignant rapidement des paupières.

Il frissonna, comme souvent lorsque Malefoy était proche de lui. Il repensa à l'instant où leurs mains s'étaient frôlées, à la sortie du cours de Stiffman, et il eut l'impression qu'une pelleteuse lui creusait un trou dans le ventre.

« Je crois que je comprends, dit-il, mais non…Non. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Malefoy. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je voulais juste savoir, répéta-t-elle doucement. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Il acquiesça.

« Moi aussi », lui assura-t-il.

Elle appuya son menton contre son épaule et il l'embrassa gentiment sur la joue. Il n'arrivait plus à penser ou, plus exactement, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à Malefoy.

Ron et Seamus les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Hermione s'efforça de le réconforter, disant que la nouvelle copine de Dean n'était sûrement qu'une passade. Harry était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, il était complètement à l'ouest, et il se contenta d'acquiescer à tout ce qu'elle disait.

Puis, finalement, il se retrouva complètement seul dans la salle commune silencieuse.

Il se massa les tempes et s'aperçut qu'il avait les mains moites. Il se rappelait de la veille, son bonheur d'être seul avec Malefoy du matin même, quand il le regardait avec fascination dans le journal, se remémorant le son de son rire. La pelleteuse creusait de plus en plus profondément et il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil. Il se frotta les yeux, les ferma.

Il avait cherché à ne pas comprendre et il savait pourquoi…Non, il ne savait pas. Il essaya de se reprendre, de chasser de nouveau cette idée. Il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice, comme s'il pouvait tomber d'un instant à l'autre, et, brusquement, une nouvelle image lui frappa l'esprit. Cette fois, cependant, ce n'était pas un souvenir.

Il se vit embrasser Malefoy, sur ses lèvres étroites, avec leurs langues qui s'entremêlaient, se taquinaient, leurs salives qui se mélangeaient. Il imagina son odeur, ses mains qui glissaient sur sa peau, dans ses cheveux. Il eut l'impression que le trou dans son ventre grandissait tellement qu'il le dévorait tout entier, comme s'il était aspiré de l'intérieur. Il rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, le cœur battant.

C'était fini, il venait de tomber de la falaise.

* * *

Il resta étendu dans son lit, sans dormir, une bonne partie de la nuit, s'efforçant de tenir Malefoy à l'écart de ses rêveries. Il ne voulait pas penser qu'il était amoureux de lui. D'ailleurs, comment aurait-il pu l'être ? Malefoy était un homme. Malefoy avait été son ennemi pendant des années. Certes, ils étaient amis dorénavant, mais de là à l'aimer, l'aimer d'amour, comme disait Hermione, il y avait un pas…Un pas de géant. Il en voulait presque à Hermione d'avoir amené ce sujet glissant dans son esprit, qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Il finit par donner un coup de poing dans son oreiller, exténué, avant de se laisser lourdement retomber sur le matelas, l'estomac noué. « Je ne peux pas l'aimer, songea-t-il. Je ne peux pas l'aimer. C'est impossible. »

Mais le lendemain matin, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les yeux fixés à Malefoy pendant tout le petit-déjeuner, tordu d'anxiété à l'idée qu'Hermione le remarque et lui fasse une réflexion devant tout le monde. Cependant, elle était bien trop occupée avec la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Le Ministre a fait un communiqué, lança-t-elle d'une voix sans timbre.

— Déjà ? » fit Harry, pensant à ce que Malefoy lui avait dit la veille.

Il continua de l'observer, le menton posé dans la main, sans prêter la moindre attention aux toasts que Ron lui avait servis.

« Ouais, confirma Ron en jetant un coup d'œil au journal par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. Apparemment la fameuse commission va se réunir de nouveau pour disserter sur ton cas…Le Ministre dit que la Gazette demeure toutefois un journal et que le gouvernement va réfléchir avant d'agir.

— Nous ne voulons pas qu'Harry Potter engage des poursuites contre nous, lut Hermione à haute voix, et nous espérons que telle n'est pas son intention. On ne traîne pas les gens en justice sur de simples suppositions, même celles d'un psychomage reconnu. Nous attendons des informations complémentaires. Une commission se réunira prochainement pour discuter des mesures à entreprendre et si ces accusations sont plausibles.

— En gros, ils réagissent mais ne se mouillent pas, traduisit Neville, en piquant un toast dans l'assiette d'Harry. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Luna. »

Harry ne réagit pas mais, à côté de lui, Hermione hocha la tête.

« Ok, à plus tard », lança Ron.

Harry passa toute la journée à regarder Malefoy. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer suffisamment sur les cours pour prendre des notes, il ne faisait que penser à lui et à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit la veille. Par chance, Ron sembla s'imaginer qu'il était tracassé par le communiqué du Ministre et le laissa tranquille la majeure partie du temps.

La cloche de fin des cours le tira de ses réflexions. Il rangea ses affaires, dont il ne s'était pas servi une seule fois, et s'apprêta à quitter la classe.

« Tu ne m'attends pas ? » s'écria Ron.

Harry remarqua son ton quelque peu furieux. Visiblement, il commençait à en avoir assez d'être ignoré. Harry comprenait ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était vraiment le moindre de ses soucis en ce moment. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour lui.

« Et moi, tu ne m'attends pas ? »

Il sortait dans le couloir quand Malefoy l'attrapa par le bras. Il sursauta. Malefoy le fixait gravement, l'air inquiet, et il fut soudain effrayé à l'idée que Malefoy remarque quelque chose dans son regard. Il s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

« Lâche-moi, Malefoy.

— On est de retour à Malefoy ? demanda Malefoy, fronçant les sourcils. Tout va bien, Harry ? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton un peu soucieux.

Néanmoins il relâcha son bras. Ils s'écartèrent de la salle de cours. Par réflexe, Harry se massa le poignet. Il avait l'impression que les doigts de Malefoy avaient brûlé sa peau. Il soupira.

« Oui, désolé. Je suis…Je suis juste un peu à cran.

— C'est à cause du communiqué du Ministre ?

— Non…Enfin, oui. Oui, c'est ça, fit Harry, réalisant le parfait prétexte que lui offrait Malefoy.

— Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Malefoy, ce genre de décisions prend toujours des siècles…Surtout depuis que mon père n'est plus là pour donner des coups de pieds au cul aux crétins du Département de la Justice Magique. Tu n'imagines pas le temps qu'il faut pour obtenir un mandat pour un interrogatoire ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…Tu es tranquille pour encore un bon moment. »

Harry sourit nerveusement.

« On peut sortir dans le parc, si tu veux, reprit Malefoy. Prendre l'air. »

Harry hocha mécaniquement la tête. A l'intérieur, il bouillonnait.

« Tu veux me parler ? » demanda Malefoy avec une grimace lorsqu'ils furent sortis.

— Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on se raconte nos petites vies…,

— Non, c'est vrai, admit Malefoy. Tu vois, je fais des efforts. »

Il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et Harry rit. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, respira le vent frais. Il s'efforça de se calmer, de retrouver une attitude naturelle. Il chercha un sujet pour relancer la conversation.

« Je voulais te demander, fit-il, cette fille…qui s'est battue avec celle de Serdaigle…Elle va mieux ?

— Non, répondit Malefoy. Elle est rentrée à l'orphelinat où elle vit depuis la mort de ses parents. »

Harry interrompit brusquement leur marche, estomaqué.

« Elle a quitté le monde de la magie ?

— Oui », répondit Malefoy.

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il.

— C'est comme ça », dit Malefoy d'un ton douloureux.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Harry regretta d'avoir posé cette question sans réfléchir. Il se sentait un peu honteux.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de d'autres choses, sans grand intérêt. Harry finit par se sentir de nouveau à l'aise. Il faisait inhabituellement beau. C'est une belle journée, songea-t-il, et il sourit, encore. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

D'abord, Malefoy fit l'essentiel de la conversation, pour amuser Harry. Il critiquait les gens, imitait les professeurs, son séduisant profil nimbé de lumière. Harry n'arrivait plus à détacher les yeux de lui. Puis la discussion devint plus entraînante, comme toujours, ils échangèrent des moqueries, jouant les vieux ennemis, et éclatèrent de rire plusieurs fois.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry se sentit brusquement très mal. Ses doutes, engendrés par Hermione, s'étaient vérifiés : il était en train de tomber amoureux de Malefoy. Mais Malefoy n'aimait personne. Mais Malefoy pensait que l'amour n'existait pas. Aimer Malefoy, c'était comme se pointer soi-même d'une baguette au cœur : il était intouchable.

Il traversa tout le château d'un pas lent. Il avait une douleur aigue dans la poitrine lorsqu'il gagna la bibliothèque. Il longea les rayonnages, un peu agité, passant en revue chacune des allées. Puis il repéra Hermione, agenouillée au pied d'une étagère, une pile de livres posée sur les genoux. Il s'avança et s'accroupit à côté d'elle. Il lui adressa un sourire forcé.

« Salut », chuchota-t-il, le plus doucement possible.

Elle sursauta pourtant.

« Oh, Harry ! Te revoilà…Tu étais passé où ? demanda-t-elle. Ron s'inquiétait…

— Oh, j'étais… »

Il se passa maladroitement une main dans les cheveux.

« J'étais avec Malefoy…Dans le parc. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

— Oui, je comprends. Avec tout ça…

— Hé, Harry ! »

Harry pivota sur lui-même. On l'avait interpelé depuis une table de travail proche et deux étudiants lui faisaient signe.

« Excuse-moi une seconde », dit-il à Hermione.

Se forçant toujours à sourire, il les rejoignit. Ils se tenaient penchés sur des tas de journaux éparpillés partout sur la table.

« Oui ? »

Il ne connaissait ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils étaient jeunes et devaient être en troisième ou quatrième année. Ils appartenaient tous deux à la maison Serdaigle. Le premier avait des cheveux crépus et ne paraissait pas vraiment à son aise, un peu à l'étroit sur la table. Pour dire vrai, l'autre garçon avait un air de ressemblance avec Dudley lorsqu'il avait le même âge et occupait les trois quarts de la table à lui tout seul.

« Salut, Harry, lança le premier. Je m'appelle Paul et voici Mick.

— Salut », répondit Harry.

Il les regardait avec un peu d'étonnement. Il se demandait ce qu'ils lui voulaient.

« Je voulais te parler », dit le dénommé Mick.

Il arborait fièrement un air sérieux qui, au contraire, lui donnait plutôt une expression comique. Toutefois Harry n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire.

« Vas- y, dit-il en haussant les épaules, tâchant de paraître détendu.

— Avec Paul, on est en train de lire tout ça, expliqua Mick en désignant les journaux d'une main, et…

— Vous perdez votre temps, l'interrompit Harry. C'est que des conneries. Quand elle n'a pas de scoops sous la main, la Gazette prend n'importe quoi qui me concerne et fait courir son imagination débordante pour vendre quelques milliers d'exemplaires à travers le pays. »

Les deux jeunes garçons le regardèrent. Paul se mordilla la lèvre.

« On n'est plus au temps de Voldemort, dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt que la Gazette ou le Ministère aurait à te discréditer en ce moment. A quoi ça leur servirait de raconter ce genre de trucs ? »

Harry fit la grimace. Paul avait trouvé la bonne question : celle qui n'avait pas (encore) de réponse. Il tira une chaise vers lui, embêté, et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se sentait fatigué mais il lui paraissait juste de leur expliquer la vérité. S'il ne le faisait pas, qui s'en chargerait ?

« Je n'en sais rien, admit-il à regret, mais j'y réfléchis…Très sérieusement. Particulièrement après ces derniers articles. Il parait évident qu'ils ne croient pas eux-mêmes à leurs salades, tout ça, c'est un sorte de complot étrange mené par l'Etat et la Gazette…J'essaye de comprendre à quoi ça sert, ce que les autorités essayent de nous cacher. Je veux dire, personne ne peut sérieusement croire que je veuille que Voldemort revienne.

— Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Paul, un peu timidement.

— Pardon ? fit Harry, sous le choc.

— Harry, ne le prends pas mal, je t'en prie, intervint Mick, voyant son visage se tendre. Mais tu peux admettre que tout ça se tient…, ajouta-t-il en désignant les journaux étalés devant eux. Tu dis que c'est un complot ? »

Il eut une moue dubitative et Harry le fixa étrangement.

« C'est évident, répéta-t-il, surpris. Quelque chose ne va pas dans ce pays…Regarde, on est envahi par les étrangers, c'est bien qu'eux aussi voient que…

— Oh, les étrangers, renifla Mick, ils se mêlent toujours de tout. Harry, je t'assure, je t'admire beaucoup, mais justement, si je voulais te parler de tout ça, c'est parce que je me fais du souci, pour toi, pour notre pays, … Paul aussi s'inquiète. Depuis que je suis tout petit, je t'admire, et je crois qu'on comprend ce que tu ressens. La guerre est finie, nous avons un bon Ministre, alors tu te sens inutile. Tu n'es pas inutile, je te l'assure. Tu as fait des choses formidables, on t'admire tous pour ça. »

Mick posa ses mains sur celles d'Harry et Harry était tellement étonné que, sur l'instant, il ne pensa même pas à se dégager.

« Tu n'es pas inutile et quand tu auras fini tes études, je suis certain que tu trouveras ta place au Ministère. Peut-être même comme Ministre. Mais je t'en supplie, ne remets pas notre patrie en péril. J'ai perdu ma sœur sous le régime de Voldemort, les parents de mon meilleur ami sont morts…Ne fais pas recommencer tout ça. Remets la pierre au Ministère et arrête de traîner avec des Mangemorts…

— Malefoy n'est pas un Mangemort ! » s'écria Harry.

Il se remit brusquement de sa surprise et se leva d'un coup. Les grosses mains de Mick retombèrent bruyamment sur la table.

« Harry, Malefoy _est_ un Mangemort, dit Paul d'un air compatissant. Rien que le besoin que tu as de le nier est un signe que tout ça n'est plus très clair pour toi. Tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, au lieu de t'enfermer dans tes histoires de complots…

— Je ne nie rien du tout, rétorqua Harry. Malefoy était un Mangemort, je suis bien d'accord. Mais, comme tu l'auras remarqué, il est dans l'école avec nous et ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde que c'est un crime de s'approcher de lui que c'en est. Vous parlez tous comme ça, sans savoir ce qu'il en retourne réellement. Il se passe des choses qui ne sont pas claires du tout au Ministère, je peux vous l'assurer, et je suis sûr que vous n'êtes tout de même pas assez stupides pour croire réellement à ces histoires de la Gazette ?

— Ne t'énerve pas, Harry, répondit Mick d'une voix très calme. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger, ou t'enfoncer…Au contraire, on voulait te parler pour t'aider. Je veux dire, j'imagine qu'Hermione et Ron ont pris la peine de s'expliquer avec toi, mais des fois, un avis de l'extérieur, ça peut faire du bien. Je t'assure qu'on veut juste essayer de te comprendre, de t'aider…Ne t'énerve pas », répéta-t-il.

Harry le considéra. Les mots de Mick lui donnaient plus envie de l'étrangler que de discuter sagement avec lui. Il sentait sa colère, comme du magma en fusion, s'amasser dans son ventre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un soit sérieusement en train de lui dire qu'il était devenu fou, vraiment, oui, parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire…

« Vous croyez vraiment à tout ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Vous croyez franchement que ça me plairait de voir revenir Voldemort ?

— Nous n'avons pas dit ça, corrigea Paul d'un ton inquiet. On se fait du souci pour toi, et c'est bien normal après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous…Je veux dire, pourquoi la Gazette mentirait, Harry ? répéta-t-il. La guerre est terminée, quel y serait leur intérêt ? Tu aurais une bonne raison de le croire, j'aurais été avec toi, je te l'assure, mais, là, je vois seulement que tu es un peu…perturbé.

— Je ne suis pas perturbé, assura Harry.

— Bien sûr que non, intervint précipitamment Mick, bien sûr que non…Tu as subi beaucoup de pression ces dernières années, ça ne doit pas être facile de…

— Je te dis que je ne suis pas perturbé ! » répéta Harry, criant presque.

Pour dire la vérité, à présent, il commençait à se sentir perturbé. Il avait chaud et il était épuisé par cette journée. Il n'avait qu'une envie : se coucher et arrêter de penser, tout simplement. Que ce soit à ce communiqué du Ministère, aux articles de la Gazette ou à Malefoy…Surtout à Malefoy. Il se passa une main sur le front et la frappa contre la table.

« Franchement, vous croyez vraiment que ça me plairait de voir revenir Voldemort ? Que mes amis qui ne sont pas encore morts tombent dans un nouveau combat ? Je sais que ça va vous paraître dingue, ironisa-t-il, mais j'ai connu des gens qui sont morts ici, dans cette école, comme vous sans doute, le frère de mon meilleur ami est mort ici, l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père, et sa femme, et des tas d'autres gens que j'aimais bien, ou que je connaissais, ou que je détestais même, mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! Ils sont morts, à cause de Voldemort, et vous pensez vraiment que je serais assez fou pour vouloir qu'il revienne ? J'ai un ami, un ami, qui est devenu fou après la mort de son frère jumeau, dans cette école, et il est détruit, toute sa famille est détruite, et je voudrais que d'autres familles soient détruites ?

— On sait bien que tu ne veux faire de mal à personne, répondit Paul, on le sait bien…On sait aussi que c'est plus compliqué que ça, pour toi.

— Il faut que tu parles au Ministère, dit Mick en hochant la tête, il faut que tu leur dises où est la pierre…Ils n'osent pas te brusquer, ils ont bien raison, et ils doivent respecter la loi, mais il faudrait vraiment que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir à tout ça…Tu comprends ?

— Je comprends très bien ! » jeta Harry.

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient dans sa tête, entre la Gazette, les annonces du Ministère, cette commission qu'on lui plaçait comme une menace au-dessus de lui, et ces gamins de quatorze ans qui étaient suffisamment stupides pour croire que la fin de la guerre suffisait à tout résoudre…Mais ce n'était pas le cas, la paix ne résolvait rien, au contraire, ils avaient toujours autant de problèmes sur les bras et c'était…Brusquement, il perdit pied.

« Bordel, il se passe vraiment des choses louches au Ministère ! Tous ceux qui ont les yeux ouverts et qui regardent le monde plutôt que de le regarder à travers les paupières closes d'un journaliste stupide, vous le diront ! Si vous croyez réellement à ce que dit cette salope de Gazette, vous êtes vraiment des cons et on ne peut plus rien pour vous ! Je n'invente rien, il y a pleins de gens qui sont de mon avis et se méfient de ce Ministre, de son foutu gouvernement…_Confiance _n'est qu'un mot pour ces gens, un mot trompeur, un mensonge ! Ils l'usent, et, en réalité, ils nous abusent, putain ! Et je vais vous dire quelque chose, moi, je vais vous dire et je vous jure que je ne vais pas les laisser jouer avec nous comme ça pendant des années ! Pour l'instant, ils ont le pouvoir, ils sont entrés dans vos têtes, et ce n'est pas facile, mais je le ferai, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour que cette situation cesse ! Je ne suis pas inutile, tu l'as dit, et je ne le resterai pas longtemps ! Je lutterai contre ceux qui veulent nous retirer notre liberté, que ce soit Willow ou…Voldemort, s'il revient d'entre les morts, on le renverra là d'où il vient, bordel, vous saisissez, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse revenir, comment vous pouvez imaginer une chose pareille, vous devez être complétement, complétement…

— Complétement stupides. »

La voix de Ron fit taire Harry et, tremblant de colère, il se retourna. Ron se tenait derrière lui. Il s'aperçut alors que tous les élèves présents avaient les yeux braqués sur lui et il se sentit comme sous les feux d'un projecteur. Il se rendit compte qu'il brûlait, transpirait abondamment. Il remarqua qu'Hermione, tétanisée, se trouvait toujours à l'endroit où il l'avait quittée, mais que tous les livres qu'elle avait rassemblés étaient désormais dispersés sur le sol.

« Et toi, Harry, faut vraiment que tu te calmes maintenant, maintenant », reprit Ron en le regardant.

Il paraissait effrayé, il avait le visage livide.

« Je suis très calme, répliqua Harry, c'est eux qui… »

Ron lui attrapa violemment le poignet et l'attira avec force contre lui.

« Oh, merde, Harry, ferme ta gueule et n'aggrave pas cette putain de situation de merde ! » lui souffla-t-il d'un air enragé.

Meurtrissant son poignet, il le traîna hors de la bibliothèque, jusqu'à un couloir, à l'écart, loin de l'agitation de la foule. Quand ils furent seuls, il le plaqua brutalement contre le mur, son visage à deux centimètres du sien. L'espace d'un instant, le cerveau complètement explosé par ses propres cris, Harry imagina que c'était Malefoy qui se tenait là, le corps si proche du sien, et il eut envie de l'embrasser, de l'embrasser sous l'influence de la fièvre. Il entendit des pas précipités et revint à la réalité.

« Ron, non, Ron ! » s'écria Hermione.

Mais Harry sentit la main de Ron s'abattre sur sa joue. Sa peau le brûla mais il releva vivement les yeux, soutenant son regard. Il avait le cœur qui battait horriblement fort dans sa poitrine, le blessant de l'intérieur. Il avait chaud, très chaud, et une sorte de voile rouge sombre obscurcissait sa vision.

« Ron, Harry, non », gémit Hermione.

Cependant Ron ne semblait pas vouloir le frapper une seconde fois. Il s'écarta de lui.

« T'es complètement inconscient ou quoi ? cria-t-il.

— Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne les as pas entendus…

— Et tu leur as donné du bois pour alimenter le feu sous leur chaudron ! Tu ne t'es pas entendu leur parler ou quoi ? _Je ne suis pas utile, je foutrai Voldy à la porte une fois encore s'il le faut_, le parodia Ron avec fureur. C'est limite l'aveu que tu vas le faire revenir !

— Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu crois franchement que je vais faire revenir Voldemort ? Que j'ai que ça à faire ? Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais à propos de la pierre ! Si j'avais voulu faire revenir Voldemort, je l'aurais cherché cette foutue pierre, et je l'aurais trouvée, et je l'aurais même donné à George pour qu'il puisse faire revenir Fred et qu'il puisse mourir une deuxième fois dans une deuxième guerre, tiens ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? »

Harry renversa la tête contre le mur glacé, exténué. Ron le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, les bras tout raides le long de son corps. Le nom de Fred semblait l'avoir stupéfixé sur place et Harry regretta soudain de l'avoir employé.

« On est de ton côté, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? On sait bien que tu n'as pas l'intention de faire revenir Voldemort…ni personne d'autre, dit-il d'une voix rauque. On sait bien qu'il se passe des choses anormales au Ministère, que le Ministre cherche à t'écarter pour une raison ou une autre. Mais, eux, ils ne le savent pas et on ne peut pas les forcer à nous croire tant qu'on n'a pas plus d'éléments…

— Tu as vu la Gazette, ce matin ? Ce communiqué du Ministre…Je sens que ça va mal tourner pour moi si on n'agit pas, répondit Harry d'un ton haletant.

— Harry, on sait, on sait, mais ce n'est pas en criant que tu vas arranger les choses, intervint Hermione d'une voix exaspérée. Calme-toi maintenant. »

Il inspira un grand coup, profondément, ferma les yeux. Il était trempé de sueur. Il commençait tout juste à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer et il lui sembla qu'une masse de plusieurs tonnes s'écroulait sur lui, lui pesant sur les épaules…

« Putain, putain… », murmura-t-il.

Il se passa nerveusement les mains sur son visage moite, une grosse boule dans la gorge. Il se sentait à deux doigts de pleurer. Il pensait à toutes les choses qu'il avait dites dans la bibliothèque, toutes celles qu'il aurait dû dire à la place de celles-ci, qui allaient lui apporter des ennuis et ne l'avaient même pas soulagé de l'angoisse, de toute la colère, qu'il avait dans la poitrine. Il eut très froid, frissonna et Ron resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Il appuya la tête contre son torse.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, souffla-t-il.

— Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant », répondit Hermione.

Elle s'était rapprochée et elle posa une main douce sur son épaule.

« Tu ne peux rien faire mais tu ne dois pas te sentir inutile pour autant, poursuivit-elle. Je sais qu'attendre, c'est plus difficile qu'agir mais, parfois, nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix. On va réfléchir ensemble à une solution, pour empêcher que les choses n'aillent plus loin, qu'elles échappent complètement à notre contrôle…

— C'est foutu, foutu », répondit Harry d'une voix étouffée.

Il n'arrivait pas à parler distinctement, il avait la gorge nouée.

« Elles vont forcément échapper à notre contrôle, j'en peux plus, de ces histoires, et rester ici à attendre, à attendre je ne sais même pas quoi, et ces gens qui me traitent de menteur, moi aussi, comme Mick, comme Paul, je croyais qu'une fois la guerre terminée, tout ça serait fini, mais ça ne l'est pas, et les gens sont toujours contre moi, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, et c'est…C'est n'importe quoi et je n'y comprends rien ! »

Il lâcha brusquement Ron, glissa en arrière le long du mur glacé. Il renversa la tête contre. Il ferma les yeux et sentit une larme de fatigue, de colère, rouler sur sa joue. Il n'en pouvait plus, de toutes ces intrigues qui lui dévoraient la tête, et de cette journée, il pensait à Malefoy tout particulièrement…A Malefoy…

« On va aller voir McGonagall », décida brusquement Ron.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, Harry réalisa soudainement qu'ils n'avaient pas le mot de passe. Cependant, à l'instant où il allait demander un plan à Ron et à Hermione, la gargouille se déplaça et le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit, faisant ainsi apparaître l'escalier de pierre qui menait jusqu'aux appartements du directeur.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné et montèrent ensemble sur les marches. L'escalier, agissant comme un escalator tourbillonnant, les porta jusqu'à la porte en chêne massif. Harry s'avança le premier et saisit le heurtoir en forme de griffon, prêt à frapper quelques coups au battant. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu achever son geste, la lourde porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se retrouvèrent face au professeur Kenledge.

« Bonjour, Harry, Ron, Hermione. Nous nous préparions à envoyer quelqu'un vous chercher lorsque nous avons appris votre arrivée. Venez donc. »

Elle s'écarta et ils entrèrent à sa suite dans le bureau.

Aux premiers abords, il sembla à Harry que rien ici n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Fumseck, le majestueux phœnix de Dumbledore, résidait toujours sur son perchoir, les mêmes objets étranges encombraient la table de travail et les portraits des anciens directeurs n'avaient pas été changés de place. Tous leurs personnages paraissaient assoupis ou, du moins, rêveurs. Seul le portrait de Dumbledore était dressé dans son siège, l'œil alerte, aux aguets.

« Bonjour », dirent Harry, Hermione et Ron d'une même voix.

Le professeur McGonagall releva vivement le nez de ses documents.

« Bonjour à vous aussi, dit-elle. Approchez-vous et ne perdons pas de temps. »

Ils obéirent. Le professeur McGonagall, installée dans ce bureau si éloigné de la salle de cours où ils l'avaient toujours connue, leur semblait plus impressionnante que jamais.

« Voulez-vous que je parte, professeur ? demanda Kenledge d'un ton poli.

— Non, Eleanor, je tiens à ce que vous restiez. Rien ne vous appelle ailleurs, il me semble ?

— Non, professeur. »

Elle alla se poster aux côtés de McGonagall, mais demeura debout, à l'instar d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Ron. Harry se sentait nerveux. Il se demandait dans quelle mesure elles étaient au courant de la situation.

« Professeures, j'ai…, commença-t-il.

— Nous savons ce que vous avez fait, Potter, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall. Dès que Mr Weasley s'est chargé d'essayer de vous tirer de ce pétrin dans lequel vous vous êtes jeté tête baissée, des élèves ont couru à la recherche de professeurs et ont rencontré très vite le professeur Kenledge ici présente.

— Ils m'ont affirmée, je cite, « qu'Harry Potter a réellement perdu l'esprit et affirme qu'il chassera Voldemort pour nous protéger car il n'est pas inutile ». J'ai trouvé leur discours confus et je leur ai fait répéter dans le moindre détail vos paroles.

— Et vous êtes certaine de tout avoir dans le moindre détail…Professeur ? » demanda Harry.

Il éprouvait certaines difficultés à lui parler, étant donné les circonstances de leur dernière discussion privée. Kenledge hocha la tête.

« Le professeur Kenledge a interrogé d'autres élèves. Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut de ce côté-là, assura le professeur McGonagall. Et il n'y a pas besoin d'être un grand génie pour comprendre la réalité des faits, ajouta-t-elle en scrutant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes carrées. Il suffit d'avoir lu la presse ces derniers jours…et de vous connaître un peu. »

Elle sourit mais Harry n'osa pas y répondre. Il se sentait honteux, il avait conscience que si les choses tournaient mal ensuite, et sans aucun doute elles tourneraient mal si la Gazette avait vent de cet épisode, ce serait de sa faute. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un ouragan.

« Professeur, ils m'ont traité de fou, de comploteur, je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien dire, j'étais en colère, mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas l'intention de… »

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Nous allons parler de cela dans un instant, Potter. Weasley, Granger, le professeur Kenledge souhaitait…

— M'assurer que vous n'aviez rien à ajouter à ce sujet », reprit Kenledge.

Elle les observa l'un après l'autre. Ils secouèrent la tête.

« Non, professeur, répondit Hermione. On espère juste… »

Elle regarda Harry.

« Que tout ira bien ?

— Oui, confirma-t-elle dans un souffle. On est tous fatigués de la guerre, et maintenant Harry doit faire face à toutes ces intrigues…

— Ne vous en faîtes pas, Hermione, dit Kenledge, nous ferons de notre mieux. Maintenant, si vous et Ron acceptiez de quitter ce bureau pour que nous puissions parler à Harry…

— Nous ne pouvons pas rester ? demanda aussitôt Ron, sortant de son mutisme.

— Je vous assure, Harry sera encore en état de vous parler, et donc de tout vous raconter, lorsqu'il sortira », sourit Kenledge.

Harry hocha nerveusement la tête. Il était tendu. Le professeur McGonagall le fixait d'un air sérieux qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il se sentait honteux, il se demandait pourquoi il fallait toujours que, lorsque les choses semblaient être au plus mal, il trouve toujours le moyen de les faire tomber à un point plus bas encore.

Hermione et Ron sortirent. Kenledge se chargea de refermer la porte puis elle revint se poster près du bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur Harry, sans bouger, et il se dandina sur place, gêné. Ensuite, elle soupira doucement avant de lui désigner le fauteuil en face d'elle :

« Asseyez-vous donc, Potter. »

Harry obtempéra et s'aperçut que c'était un nouveau fauteuil. Il posa les mains sur les accoudoirs en forme de tête de lion. McGonagall croisa les siennes sur les quelques parchemins éparses placés devant elle tandis que Kenledge conservait respectueusement le silence.

« En tant qu'être humain, Potter, je comprends parfaitement votre réaction, prononça enfin la directrice. Je viens de communiquer avec Kingsley Shacklebolt qui, comme vous le savez, appartient toujours au Ministère, et a confirmé les doutes que nous partageons. Des doutes que le professeur Kenledge, bien que cette nation ne soit pas la sienne, partage. Notre nouveau gouvernement semblerait être tout aussi juste et digne de notre confiance que les précédents », précisa-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Harry n'osa pas sourire mais il hocha la tête, ses doigts se crispant sur les têtes de lions de bois. Il leur racla nerveusement le fond de la gorge avec ses ongles. McGonagall poursuivit :

« Cependant, en tant que directrice de cet établissement, je ne puis autoriser une telle conduite en public. Vous avez crié, gesticulé, et, vous l'admettez vous-mêmes, vos propos sont partis un peu dans tous les sens…Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un d'impulsif, Potter, c'est une chose que le professeur Dumbledore a toujours admiré chez vous. Toutefois, l'impulsivité, à l'école ou dans la vie sociale, est condamnable. Avec l'âge, il faudrait que vous appreniez à maîtriser vos émotions.

— Je suis fatigué, répondit Harry. J'ai juste…perdu le contrôle. Ils disaient des choses tellement…stupides et…

— Je comprends bien cela. C'est pourquoi, même si vous serez puni, ce sera avec justesse et en tenant compte de l'instabilité de votre situation actuelle. Vous n'aviez pas demandé à ce que ces articles paraissent et il me semble évident que, sans le vouloir, ces jeunes gens vous ont provoqué. Pour ce qui est du gouvernement, maintenant… »

Son regard tomba sur une lettre violette qui traînait sur le bureau et Harry tordit le cou, espérant pouvoir la lire, du moins les premiers mots. Mais il était trop long et, de toute façon, Kenledge se chargea de répondre à sa curiosité :

« Le Ministère nous a informé que, dans le cadre où la chose serait décidée par la commission, deux de ses représentants viendraient vous interroger sous Veritaserum.

— Ma discussion avec Kingsley m'invite à croire que ce serait problématique pour vous, reprit McGonagall, c'est pour cela que j'userai, dans la limite de mes possibilités, de mon influence pour empêcher que cette intervention ait lieu.

— Vous le pouvez ? répéta Harry, incrédule.

— D'un point de vue légal, non, bien entendu. Le poste de directeur de Poudlard, bien qu'il soit d'une haute importance, ne confère pas le pouvoir d'entraver des procédures du Ministère. Mais Kingsley et moi sommes bien plus de…connivence que le Ministre Willow ne se l'imagine. A nous deux, nous pouvons continuer de retarder les discussions, persuader d'autres personnalités du Ministère…Pour que cet interrogatoire sous Veritaserum ait lieu, il faut, non seulement l'avis de la commission, toujours réfléchi mûrement, et également, depuis la nouvelle politique de Willow, l'appui du département de la Justice magique. Kingsley se chargera de la commission, puisqu'il en fait partie, je m'occuperai de discuter avec Willow et les Juges. »

Elle sourit d'un air bienveillant et Harry se sentit se détendre. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ces histoires, il était en face à face avec quelqu'un de mûr, expérimenté, qui allait agir pour lui.

« Merci, répondit-il avec soulagement.

— C'est tout ce que je peux faire, dit McGonagall d'un ton sec. Quant à l'incident de la bibliothèque, je vous punis et il sera clôt. Ni la Gazette, ni le gouvernement n'en aura connaissance.

— D'ailleurs, pourquoi en auraient-ils ? intervint Kenledge, remarquant la moue surprise d'Harry. Tous les jours, des élèves se disputent, se battent en duel ou comme de vulgaires chiffonniers dans cette école et ça ne concerne personne…Les choses finissent généralement par se calmer à peu près, et parfois même nous surprennent grandement. »

Harry songea à Malefoy et il vit qu'elle, tout comme le professeur McGonagall, l'observait d'un air amusé. Il sourit.

« Dans certains cas, ce ne serait pas plus mal que quelqu'un prenne la peine de reporter certains événements dans le journal, mais ceci est un autre débat…, soupira McGonagall.

— Vous parlez de cette fille de Serpentard ? Malefoy m'a dit qu'elle avait quitté le monde de la Magie…C'est vrai ? Elle peut le faire ? demanda Harry.

— Pas officiellement, répondit Kenledge. C'est impossible. Quoi que vous fassiez, vous resterez toujours enregistré comme sorcier mais…

— Mais elle a brisé sa baguette et est retournée vivre dans le monde Moldu, compléta McGonagall tristement. J'imagine que Mr Malefoy n'a pas tort de le traduire en « elle a quitté le monde de la Magie ». »

Une fois encore, elle soupira. Puis elle rassembla ses papiers en une pile bien droite et se leva. Elle tendit la main à Harry.

« Vous saurez votre punition demain. En attendant, tâchez de vous calmer et si quelqu'un vous reparle de ces histoires, inspirez profondément. Gardez un œil objectif quant à la Gazette. Son directeur est un crétin. Surveillez-la mais pour la véritable actualité, lisez plutôt le Chicaneur. »

Harry sourit et lui serra la main.

« Faîtes attention à vous, Potter. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez trop jeune pour tant de renommée.

— Etes-vous en train de me faire le même conseil que le Ministre Willow, professeur ? Celui de m'en tenir à mon statut héroïque et de me taire dans les affaires politiques ?

— Non. Je vous dis simplement de faire attention où vous mettez les pieds. Il y a des endroits où, la société est faite ainsi et je n'y peux rien, on ne peut pas se permettre de débarquer en courant et criant.

— A demain, Harry. On se voit en cours », dit le professeur Kenledge.

Elle lui sourit. Il trouva sa poignée de main sympathique.

* * *

L'escalier le reconduisit à la gargouille. Il fut surpris d'y trouver, non seulement Ron et Hermione, qui faisait les cent pas nerveusement, mais aussi Malefoy.

« Malefoy ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Oh, je passais dans le coin et je les ai croisés, répondit-il d'un ton léger. Non, bien sûr que non, reprit-il, agacé. J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé à la bibliothèque. Flitwick se chargeait de raconter de gros bobards à tout le monde et de leur expliquer l'école réglerait la situation et qu'ils avaient mal compris ce que tu disais… Il a utilisé de méthodes de persuasion très subtiles, et assez efficaces à ce que j'ai cru voir, pour que les témoins ne se précipitent pas pour envoyer des hiboux à leurs parents ou à la Gazette pour leur raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer…J'ai été assez impressionné. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu es vraiment le plus gros crétin que j'ai jamais rencontré.

— Tu n'étais pas là, répliqua Harry, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ils m'ont énervé.

— C'est que font les gens, dit Malefoy en hochant la tête. Et je pense que je comprends bien mieux que ce que tu penses. Ça énerverait n'importe qui ce genre d'accusations complètement injustes et démentes. »

Harry sourit. D'une certaine façon, il était content de voir que Malefoy se souciait de lui, même s'il aurait préféré que l'occasion ne se présente pas.

« Tu veux au poulet ou à la salade pour commencer ? reprit Malefoy.

— Pardon ?

— Se doutant que tu ne voudrais pas aller dîner à la Grande Salle, Malefoy a eu la bonté de nous prendre des sandwichs à la cuisine, dit Ron d'un ton amer.

— Oh, c'est…Très gentil de ta part.

— Ouais, je sais. J'ai à la carotte aussi, il parait que ça rend aimable, je pense que tu en aurais besoin. »

Harry laissa échapper un nouveau sourire tandis que Malefoy leur distribuait les sandwichs.

« Alors, comment c'était ? demanda Hermione, n'en pouvant plus.

— Plutôt bien, répondit Harry. McGonagall et Kingsley vont faire leur maximum pour annuler l'interrogatoire au Veritaserum, je suis puni mais la Gazette n'en saura rien. C'est déjà un point positif si on peut garder cette affaire en interne.

— C'est ce que je disais, Flitwick a appelé à la solidarité envers le Sauveur, confirma Malefoy.

— Il n'a pas dit ça comme ça tout de même ? fit Hermione.

— Non, j'ai dit que c'était subtile…Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? L'incident de cet après-midi devrait être clos », dit Malefoy.

Il regarda Harry d'un œil perçant et celui-ci sentit de nouveau sa colère, telle un serpent venimeux, se tordre dans son ventre, lui planter ses crochets dans les entrailles.

« McGonagall a admis que, sans le vouloir, Paul et Mick m'avaient provoqué, répéta-t-il d'un ton dur. Comment on peut imaginer que je veuille ramener Voldemort à la vie ? Ce n'est plus de la bêtise, c'est de la folie.

— On sait », dit gentiment Ron avant de mordre avec méfiance dans son sandwich.

Il regardait Malefoy d'un air suspicieux, comme s'il le soupçonnait d'avoir empoisonné sa nourriture. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Tu ne manges pas ? fit Ron, insistant.

— Non, je n'ai pas très faim. Mais si j'avais voulu te tuer, je n'aurais pas fait comme ça.

— Et tu aurais fait comment ?

— Ron, n'entre pas dans son jeu, il ne fait que te provoquer depuis tout à l'heure, intervint Hermione. Il _veut _que tu t'énerves. »

Elle prit la main de Ron et jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Malefoy. Il sourit d'un air charmeur. Harry le trouvait très beau et il baissa les yeux sur son sandwich. En dépit de la longue journée qu'il venait de vivre, il n'avait pas très faim non plus.

« Et que disait Kenledge ? reprit Hermione avec beaucoup plus de sérieux.

— Kenledge était là ? releva Malefoy, surpris.

— Oui, répondit Harry, et McGonagall paraissait vraiment lui faire confiance…Elle a dit que Kenledge partageait les mêmes doutes que nous sur le Ministère…Je crois que Kenledge lui parle de son enquête. Elles semblaient…de connivence, ajouta-t-il plus lentement.

— Tu as abandonné l'idée stupide qu'elle est dans le coup pour l'enlèvement de Bea Cassidy ?

— Pourquoi le serait-elle ? » demanda Malefoy, perdu.

Hermione s'occupa de lui expliquer tandis qu'Harry mâchait son sandwich, l'esprit occupé avec tout ça. Kingsley et McGonagall s'occupaient de veiller sur lui, Kenledge menait l'enquête à sa place…Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit Hermione, à propos de l'attente, ou ce qu'avait dit Paul à propos de son utilité…Il fronça les sourcils. S'il se sentait tellement en colère après tout ça, c'était particulièrement parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait rien faire : le Ministère était hors d'atteinte, tout comme la Gazette. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait faire.

« On pourrait fouiller dans les affaires de Kenledge », dit-il soudain.

Drago le regarda fixement tandis que Ron et Hermione se tournaient vers lui.

« Hors de question, répondirent-ils d'une même voix. T'es complètement malade ?

— Risques inutiles ? releva Drago. En quoi ça serait inutile ?

— Parce que si Kenledge dispose effectivement d'informations, elle ne va pas les laisser traîner n'importe où, répondit Ron.

— Pas n'importe où, rectifia Harry, dans son bureau.

— C'est la même chose », rétorqua Hermione, les regardant l'un l'autre à tour de rôle, comme s'ils étaient brusquement devenus fous.

Ron hocha la tête.

« Hermione a tout à fait raison.

— Weasley, ce n'est pas parce que tu sors avec elle que tu es obligé d'appuyer tout ce qu'elle a dit.

— Toi non plus tu n'es pas obligé d'appuyer toutes les théories d'Harry. »

Malefoy cligna des yeux.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je ne couche pas avec Harry. »

Harry sentit des plaques rouges naître à la base de son cou et il se frotta énergiquement.

« Laisse Drago avoir toutes les théories qu'il veut, lâcha-t-il.

— Tiens, on est enfin de retour à Drago, nota Malefoy.

— J'ai du mal à m'y faire, admit Harry, mais là n'est pas la question. Je vais aller dans le bureau de Kenledge une nuit prochaine pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle a découvert.

— Si elle a découvert des choses.

— Si elle a découvert des choses, confirma Harry. Mais avec tout le temps qu'elle passe au Ministère, elle doit bien avoir une ou deux idées, non ?

— J'en sais rien, fit Ron.

— La seule façon de vérifier serait d'aller voir, répondit Drago.

— C'est risqué », dit Hermione d'un air buté.

Leur désaccord se poursuivit encore un moment, puis Hermione dit qu'elle ne voulait plus rien entendre à ce propos et ils revinrent au Ministère. Ron chercha à imaginer des raisons pour que Willow veuille absolument qu'Harry disparaisse de l'actualité mais toutes leur semblèrent plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Harry le laissa faire, espérant que ça leur ferait comprendre la nécessité de commencer à agir. Fouiller le bureau de Kenledge lui paraissait un bon début, et Drago paraissait du même avis.

Le débat se poursuivit pendant une bonne heure puis Drago les laissa pour rejoindre Blaise et Daphné.

« Ils vont croire que vous m'avez entrainé dans votre plan machiavélique pour faire revenir Voldemort », plaisanta-t-il.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, Harry n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié mais c'était Drago, il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait. Il l'observa s'éloigner un long moment, sentant peser les regards d'Hermione et de Ron contre sa nuque.

* * *

Ils rentraient à la salle commune, Harry réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'être dit, lorsque Ron rompit le silence :

« Vous allez vraiment le faire ? demanda-t-il.

— De quoi ? répondit Harry.

— Vous infiltrer dans le bureau de Kenledge une nuit », compléta Hermione en l'observant d'un air entendu.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez rien savoir à ce propos.

— On n'y peut rien, on est curieux, répliqua Ron, sarcastique.

— Vous pourriez vous faire renvoyer, poursuivit Hermione. McGonagall va te défendre face au Ministère, elle risque d'être furieuse si tu fais ça derrière leur dos…

— Tu sais le nombre de fois où j'ai failli me faire renvoyer de cette école ? répondit Harry. Moi, j'ai perdu le compte. »

Ron éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione laissa s'échapper un sourire. Soudain, elle posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et demanda :

« Tu as eu le temps de penser à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, surpris de ce brusque changement de sujet, mais Hermione lui fit signe de ne pas s'en soucier. Il se tourna toutefois suspicieusement vers Ron. Celui-ci avait une expression avide qui le fit grimacer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? demanda-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

— Oh, rien, mentit Ron avec un large sourire. Alors, tu y as pensé ? »

Harry soupira.

« Ouais. Plus ou moins.

— Plutôt plus que moins, non ? » ricana Ron.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et il reprit un air sérieux.

« Désolé.

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas _vraiment _important, continua Harry. On ne peut pas parler de Kenledge ou de son bureau, plutôt ? » ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Ron sourit de nouveau.

« Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il d'un ton léger.

— Tu te rends compte que Malefoy risque aussi des ennuis s'il vient avec toi ? Il a un casier judiciaire, reprit Hermione.

— Ouais, je sais, répondit nerveusement Harry. Mais je ne l'ai pas forcé à venir. Et il peut encore changer d'avis.

— Oui mais il ne le fera pas, dit Ron d'une voix chantante. Parce qu'il ne va pas laisser son chéri risquer sa peau sans lui et… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement sous les yeux perplexes d'Harry. Celui-ci pivota vers Hermione d'un air mauvais :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté pour qu'il confonde Drago et moi avec Roméo et Juliette ? Enfin, il a bien vu que lui et moi, on n'était pas particulièrement proches…

— Qui fait Roméo et qui fait Juliette ? demanda précipitamment Ron. Je veux tout savoir. »

Hermione lui décocha un regard noir avant de revenir vers Harry :

« Je n'ai rien inventé, je t'assure…Je lui ai juste dit que je croyais…Harry, je crois que Malefoy t'aime aussi. Et puis, ce n'est pas vrai, vous paraissiez tellement liés l'un l'autre tout à l'heure…Tout ça confirme un peu ce dont je me doutais…Je crois vraiment qu'il t'aime aussi. »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine mais il s'efforça de ne rien en laisser paraître.

« D'abord, je n'aime pas Drago. Et, en plus, répondit-il en tachant de masquer l'amertume dans sa voix, Malefoy ne croit pas à l'amour. Il n'aime personne. Je sais qu'il m'apprécie assez pour venir m'aider à fouiner dans le bureau de Kenledge mais ce n'est parce qu'on s'aime bien et qu'il est gay qu'il faut s'imaginer qu'il n'attend qu'un signe de ma part pour me déculotter.

— Harry, merci beaucoup pour cette démonstration de subtilité, ironisa Ron. Je me passais très bien de cette image de Malefoy et toi forniquant je ne sais où…

— Il n'est pas question que Drago et moi forniquions où que ce soit », rétorqua Harry d'une voix dure.

Ron perdit son sourire et le considéra d'un œil très sérieux.

« Ne dis pas ça. On ne sait jamais. »

Harry leva les yeux au plafond. Il voyait qu'il aurait beau nier, il ne parviendrait pas à les convaincre. De plus, il en voulait à Ron de lui donner des faux espoirs alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de s'accommoder de sa situation et d'oublier les sentiments étranges qu'il éprouvait pour Malefoy. Enfin, il était également déstabilisé par la façon simple et naturelle que celui-ci avait de réagir au fait que son meilleur ami était amoureux de celui qu'ils avaient tous les deux haï pendant des années. Il se demandait s'il ne multipliait pas les plaisanteries pour cacher qu'il était dérangé par cette idée.

« Alors vous viendrez avec nous ou pas ? reprit-il.

— Tu as peur d'être tout seul avec Malefoy ? demanda Hermione d'un ton malicieux.

— Non, c'est juste que…Je n'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive des ennuis à cause de mes histoires. Si vous pouviez faire le guet pendant qu'on farfouille…

— Le guet, répéta Ron. A une époque, on farfouillait avec toi et nous voilà aujourd'hui réduits à faire le guet ! Par Merlin, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, Drago Malefoy farfouillerait avec toi à ma place, j'aurais demandé si cette prédiction pourrie venait de Trelawney. »

Harry éclata de rire tandis que Ron l'attrapait par le cou pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Hermione soupira.

« Oui, on viendra, dit-elle d'une voix monocorde. Par contre, vous éviterez de vous comporter comme des gamins de quatre ans ce jour-là, sinon, que je ne sois là ou pas pour faire le guet, ça n'empêchera pas qu'on se fera choper. »

A leur retour à la salle commune, ils finirent leurs devoirs : Harry souhaitait à tout prix être dans le dortoir lorsque les autres élèves remonteraient terminer leurs leçons après le diner. Il voulait être certain que personne n'ait l'occasion de lui poser des questions.

Ensuite, Ron embrassa Hermione pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et lui et Harry montèrent dans leur dortoir, bien qu'il fût encore tôt. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient tranquilles une heure ou deux avant que Dean, Seamus et Neville ne viennent les rejoindre.

Harry tâcha de s'occuper l'esprit en rangeant ses affaires de cours pour le lendemain dans son sac. Il vérifia son agenda et compta les plumes de son ensemble tandis que Ron balançait mollement son propre sac au pied de l'armoire. Puis il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit d'Harry, les bras en croix.

« Ron, tu t'es allongé sur mon devoir de Métamorphose, fit remarquer Harry.

— Oh, pardon…, dit Ron en tirant un parchemin froissé de derrière son dos. Bon, tu n'auras pas les points de présentation. Ce qui signifie…

— Que je n'aurais aucun point, compléta Harry avec un sourire. Bon, je commence à avoir l'habitude. »

Ron rit et ferma les yeux, comme pour réfléchir tranquillement. Harry lissa son devoir du plat de la main avant de le fourrer n'importe où dans son sac. Il s'agenouilla, rampa sous le lit pour retrouver son manuel de Sortilèges et le jeta à son tour dans le sac. Il se releva, secouant la tête pour faire tomber un peu de poussière qui s'était prise dans ses cheveux.

« Hé, Harry, dit soudain Ron.

— Ouais ?

— Tu sais, pour moi, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance que tu aimes les garçons ou les filles, Malefoy ou…ma sœur.

— Ah », fit Harry.

Il s'assit sur le lit, secouant son sac pour rééquilibrer ses affaires.

« Non, vraiment pas, en fait, dit Ron. Au début, j'étais surpris quand Hermione m'a dit qu'elle pensait que tu aimais Malefoy. Mais je veux bien le croire. »

Il s'interrompit un instant tandis qu'Harry, mal à l'aise, se trémoussait sur le rebord du lit.

« D'ailleurs, t'as toujours pas confirmé, reprit-il.

— T'en as vraiment besoin ?

— Je t'avoue que ce n'est pas nécessaire, du point de vue où je crois qu'on l'a tous compris…Mais j'aimerais que tu le dises. »

Harry sourit de nouveau.

« Ouais, ok… »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ron, j'aime Drago Malefoy. »

Ron leva faiblement les mains et les claqua deux trois fois l'une contre l'autre.

« Bravo. Félicitations. Maintenant, tu vas le dire à Malefoy ?

— T'es malade ? Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Drago ne croit pas en l'amour. »

Ron souffla.

« Et t'es vraiment assez con pour le croire ? Tout le monde croit en l'amour. A part les psychopathes. Et, même si j'en doutais au début, je ne crois pas que Malefoy soit psychopathe. Moi, à ta place, je tenterais ma chance.

— Dixit le mec qui a attendu des siècles avant d'avouer à Hermione qu'il l'aimait.»

Harry se renversa en arrière, tombant allongé à côté de Ron. Il regarda le tissu de son baldaquin flamboyant.

« Je pensais que tu le prendrais plus mal que ça, admit-il.

— A quoi bon ? demanda Ron. C'est pas de ma faute si tu t'entiches toujours de façon étrange…De Cho la pleurnicheuse, de ma sœur parce qu'elle embrasse Dean, de Malefoy parce que…Parce qu'il quoi ? Il a quoi de spécial, Malefoy ?

— Il a un beau cul. Et une fois, je l'ai vu en serviette après le Quidditch, plaisanta Harry.

— Oh, putain, Harry, t'es pas drôle ! » s'exclama Ron.

Et il empoigna un oreiller pour le frapper.

* * *

Les faibles lueurs de leurs baguettes magiques pointaient d'un éclat bleuté la pénombre du couloir. Comme il était tard, aucune lumière ne filtrait par les vitraux anciens et les torches qui bordaient les murs étaient déjà toutes éteintes.

« Si on avait la cape d'invisibilité, ce serait plus facile, fit remarquer Ron à voix basse.

— Mais, justement, on ne l'a pas, répliqua Drago.

— Vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer maintenant, si ? demanda Hermione d'un ton exaspéré. Le bureau de Kenledge est là-bas, reprit-elle, plus sérieusement, en indiquant une porte encore éloignée. Si je reste ici, je serais assez proche pour pouvoir vous prévenir par un signal quelconque.

— Oui, confirma Harry. C'est un bon emplacement, enfin… »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers le chemin qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru. Il l'éclaira de sa baguette.

« Un peu plus loin serait mieux, reconnut-il. Tu aurais une meilleure vue. Mais après tout, je t'ai confiée la carte du Maraudeur donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. »

Elle hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à la carte qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

« N'oublie pas, si quelqu'un vient, fais disparaître les informations, précisa-t-il. J'ai cette carte depuis six ans et je ne tiens pas à la voir confisquer.

— Tu me crois stupide à ce point ? » rétorqua Hermione.

Il sourit et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Veille bien sur nous », conclut-il.

Ron l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres puis ils la laissèrent seule et reprirent leur marche le long du corridor. Harry ne se sentait pas particulièrement anxieux au contraire, il éprouvait même une sorte d'impatience à l'idée d'agir, enfin. De plus, il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait un tour dans le château, la nuit, en secret, et ce moment lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Il se sentait un peu nostalgique.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures. Un nouveau sourire flotta sur son visage. Il savait que, de l'autre côté du château, dans son bureau, Rusard, le concierge, était en train d'écouter, comme tous les jeudis soirs, l'émission de Franz Hertz, le « Crack des Cracmols », à qui il vouait une véritable passion. D'après Ron, l'émission traînait souvent jusqu'à une heure du matin, et, comme l'avait souligné Drago, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Rusard s'endorme dessus. Il n'y avait pas donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

« Bonne chance », lança Ron.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau de Kenledge. Ron continua seul pour faire le guet de l'autre côté du couloir tandis que Drago pointait sa baguette magique sur la serrure.

« Prêt à pénétrer dans l'antre secrète de notre professeur bien-aimée et à découvrir les monstrueux secrets qu'elle y cache peut-être ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry étouffa un rire dans sa manche. Les yeux de Drago brillaient de malice. Il paraissait beaucoup s'amuser.

« Prêt », répondit Harry.

Drago se concentra, tourna sa baguette entre ses doigts, puis, avec un déclic, le battant s'ouvrit.

« A toi l'honneur », dit Drago en s'inclinant devant Harry.

Ils entrèrent l'un après l'autre. Pendant que Drago allumait le plafonnier d'un coup de baguette magique, Harry referma la porte derrière eux, le plus doucement possible.

Il s'était rendu de nombreuses fois dans ce bureau et lui avait connu des décorations variées. Les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venaient, imposaient leur personnalité à la pièce le temps d'une année, puis reprenaient leurs effets et repartaient. Après avoir vu l'affichage ostensiblement narcissique de Lockhart ou découvert la paranoïa de Maugrey à travers ses multiples détecteurs de magie noire, Harry fut surpris de découvrir une pièce d'une telle simplicité, dépourvue du moindre ornement.

Les murs, repeints en gris clair, ne portaient ni tableaux, ni affiches. Un coin salon basique, constitué d'un canapé et d'une table basse, était installé à l'écart d'un espace de travail tout aussi ordinaire : un bureau qu'on devinait plus qu'on le voyait sous les piles de paperasses, un fauteuil ancien, une armoire gigantesque, aux décorations moyenâgeuses, et une bibliothèque remplie de livres poussiéreux. Le tout semblait avoir été aménagé comme un lieu de passage : tout était pratique, confortable, mais sans la moindre chaleur.

« Par où on commence ? » demanda Drago.

Ce décor froid ne semblait pas l'impressionner le moins du monde et il promena son regard vif sur les différents meubles. Harry s'avança lentement dans la pièce, sans répondre. Le parquet craqua sous ses pieds. Tout était très calme. Il ouvrit l'armoire, considéra d'un œil effaré les nombreux classeurs qu'elle contenait.

« Le bureau, décida-t-il. Il y a moins de choses, on aura fait le tour plus vite. »

Il se dirigea vers l'amoncellement de parchemins. Il y avait là quatre piles distinctes, ménageant un espace étroit entre elles, pour pouvoir écrire. Un seul objet témoignait de l'individualité du lieu : une photo sorcière encadrée. Harry l'attrapa et la plaça sous la lumière. Deux jeunes hommes séduisants, pas plus de dix-huit ans, étaient assis sur les marches d'un immeuble, une petite fille blonde sur les genoux. Ils souriaient largement à l'appareil et agitaient joyeusement les mains.

« Tu crois que ce sont ses enfants ? demanda Drago en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

— Elle est trop jeune pour avoir des fils aussi âgés, répondit Harry en secouant la tête. La petite, peut-être… »

Il retourna la photographie avec curiosité, cherchant une explication. Une légende manuscrite, au dos, indiquait seulement « Brian, Justin, sur les marches du 221 ». Il reposa le cadre, déçu. Puis son regard se reposa sur les kilos de papiers. Il soupira.

« Deux piles chacun ? suggéra Drago. Et tu me préviens si tu trouves un sujet de contrôle ! » ajouta-t-il en riant.

Harry sourit, acquiesça et saisit la première pile.

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence agréable. Plus qu'il ne le voyait, Harry sentait la présence de Drago à côté de lui, il entendait les pages tourner et il imaginait ses doigts agiles glissant de dossier en dossier. L'atmosphère était si tranquille qu'un instant, il pensa à mettre le conseil de Ron à exécution et lui parler de ses sentiments. Cette idée le fit paniquer et une pile de vieux journaux s'effondra à ses pieds dans un grand bruit.

« Putain, Harry, fais attention », marmonna Drago tout en continuant de feuilleter un cahier de cours.

Harry se baissa en rougissant et, tandis qu'il ramassait les exemplaires, il passa en revue les différentes couvertures.

« Elle garde la Gazette depuis le mois d'août, remarqua-t-il. Tu crois qu'elle y a trouvé des informations ?

— Sans doute pas. A mon avis, elle surveille juste ce qu'il y est écrit, comme tous les gens qui comprennent que c'est un ramassis de conneries…

— Cet article-là, tu y as cru, dit Harry en lui montrant l'exemplaire du mois d'août où apparaissait pour la première fois Headmes et ses théories fumeuses.

— Celui-là tenait la route, répondit Drago. Je cherchais une explication rationnelle à ce que tu as fait pour…moi…et ma mère. Mais, en fait, c'est juste que tu…n'es pas rationnel.

— Pour moi, ça l'était tout à fait, affirma Harry. Vous m'avez aidé. Je le précise. Je pensais que c'était important de montrer que les gens n'étaient pas ou blancs ou noirs. C'est souvent plus compliqué que ça. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« Toi, tu es tout blanc, dit-il.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry. Pendant des années, il y avait des choses en moi…qui n'étaient pas moi. Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est si facile de trancher.

— Comment ça ? »

Harry regarda Drago. Il savait que celui-ci ne serait pas dégoûté, ni effrayé. Peut-être même se sentirait-il soulagé de voir qu'Harry aussi, d'une certaine façon, avait côtoyé Voldemort intimement.

« Tu sais ce que sont les horcruxes ?

— Oui, mais… ? »

Tout en continuant à retourner le bureau, il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne parlait plus Fourchlangue depuis qu'il s'était débarrassé de l'âme de Voldemort et Drago l'écouta avec attention pendant tout son récit. A la fin, il paraissait visiblement troublé.

« Et donc, c'est ça que vous faisiez, l'an dernier, avec Hermione et Ron ? Vous cherchiez les horcruxes pour pouvoir les détruire ?

— Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

— J'ai toujours cru que tu te préparais simplement à la bataille finale. Il y avait des gens qui pensaient que tu nous avais tous abandonnés.

— D'une certaine façon, c'est le cas, dit Harry. Mais je n'avais pas le choix et… »

Il s'interrompit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

Drago abandonna le dossier qu'il retournait pour se rapprocher de lui. Harry tressaillit en sentant son souffle contre sa nuque.

« Des enveloppes du Ministère, dit-il en les tendant à Drago.

— Elles sont vides, nota celui-ci en les ouvrant.

— C'est l'écriture de Kingsley Shacklebolt, répondit Harry en lui indiquant l'adresse.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui m'avais dit qu'il se méfiait d'elle ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

— Si, confirma Harry. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais, dans le cadre où je pensais qu'elle n'était pas de notre côté…Mais si elle l'est, et que Kingsley l'a découvert, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils s'échangent des informations sur le Ministère…

— Il suffit donc de retrouver ces fameuses lettres, conclut Drago. Elles ne peuvent pas être bien loin… »

Pourtant, ils eurent beau fouillé le bureau une demi-heure de plus, elles continuèrent de rester hors de leur portée. Ils étaient passés à l'armoire quand Drago demanda soudain :

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

Il reposa le dossier qu'il parcourait sur l'étagère la plus proche et saisit brusquement le poignet d'Harry.

« Quel bruit ?

— J'ai entendu quelque chose…Dans le couloir.

— Tu crois que c'est un signal d'alerte ? » demanda Harry.

Drago secoua la tête.

« J'en sais rien. Il vaut mieux partir maintenant.

— On n'a pas trouvé la lettre, fit remarquer Harry. Imagine si c'est juste une erreur, on sera obligés de revenir et…

— Il faut partir, insista Drago. De toute façon, je ne crois pas que la lettre soit ici. On a fouillé ce bureau de fond en comble. C'est plus prudent de partir maintenant. »

Il éteignit la lumière en toute hâte et entraîna Harry jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Ils se collèrent contre le battant, aux aguets. Des bruits de course retentirent.

« Revenez ici ! » cria la voix facilement reconnaissable de Rusard.

Des pas claquèrent devant la porte puis s'éloignèrent.

« Vite ! » murmura Drago.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'élança dans le couloir sombre, Harry se précipitant à sa suite. Leurs pas martelèrent les pavés et ils entendirent, quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Rusard se retourner d'un coup.

« Hé, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans les bureaux des professeurs ! » cria-t-il et il changea de direction pour essayer de les rattraper.

Harry et Drago ne ralentirent pas, dévalèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse, glissant à demi sur les marches.

« Par ici », lança Harry.

Drago tenant toujours étroitement son poignet, il l'entraîna derrière une porte qui ressemblait à un pan de mur, le fit courir le long d'un autre couloir, très étroit, avant de le pousser, la tête la première, dans un placard à balais. Il se jeta sur lui.

« T'avais pas plus grand ? marmonna Drago en évitant de justesse son coude.

— Ce n'est pas le moment pour jouer les délicats », répondit Harry dans un murmure.

Il s'aperçut que son genou maintenait la porte entrouverte et s'empressa de se serrer contre Drago. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse avant de la retirer précipitamment, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Drago plaça cependant un bras autour de sa taille et Harry sentit son estomac se tordre à son contact.

Ils reconnurent l'arrivée de Rusard à son souffle court et à sa course saccadée. Ils retinrent leur respiration le temps qu'il passe devant le placard, sans même s'arrêter. Quand le bruit de ses pas se fut évanoui, Drago alluma sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son visage :

« C'était vraiment super, sourit-il.

— On n'a pas retrouvé les lettres, fit remarquer Harry.

— C'était marrant quand même. »

Harry sourit.

« Oui, c'est vrai », admit-il.

* * *

Il se passa deux jours après l'infructueuse visite nocturne du bureau de Kenledge avant qu'Harry et Drago ne se retrouvent à nouveau. Finalement, ils s'en étaient bien sortis, tout comme Ron et Hermione qui étaient parvenus à fuir pendant qu'ils entraînaient Rusard d'un autre côté.

Assis sur un muret, dans le parc de Poudlard, Drago lisait un roman tandis qu'Harry tâchait de profiter des rayons de soleil qui pleuvaient sur son visage. Le cœur battant, l'estomac noué, il songeait à ce que lui avait dit Ron, quelques jours plus tôt. Il se souvenait de la main de Drago saisissant la sienne tandis qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de Kenledge, de leur proximité dans le placard à balais, et, une nouvelle fois, la tentation de « tenter sa chance », comme disait Ron, l'attrapa par les entrailles. Il resta un long moment à essayer, tour à tour, de se persuader de le faire ou de ne pas le faire. Puis, finalement, il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis un long moment :

« Dis, Drago…

— Mhm ? fit immédiatement Drago, sans pour autant relever les yeux de sa lecture.

— Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire », poursuivit-il, d'une voix déjà moins claire.

Il sentit la sueur lui mouiller les aisselles, dégouliner dans sa nuque. Il arracha nerveusement l'un des brins de mauvaise herbe qui poussait dans le mur. Cette activité lui parut brusquement passionnante et il en chercha d'autres à enlever.

« Mhm, j't'écoute, dit Drago, toujours plongé dans son bouquin.

— C'est plus difficile que ça.

— Vraiment ? » releva Drago d'un ton absent.

Il releva enfin le nez de son livre et le posa à côté de lui. Harry sentit son regard se poser sur lui et il transpira plus abondamment encore. Je ne peux pas faire ça, songea-t-il. Non, je ne peux pas.

« Oui, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas facile parce que c'est quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas.

— Très bien. Comme ça, tu verras comment je me sens quand je parle avec toi, quand tu ne comprends jamais rien. »

Harry sourit mécaniquement, mal à l'aise. Ses doigts trouvèrent un brin d'herbe et se crispèrent autour. Tout en l'arrachant, il lança d'un coup, s'efforçant de ne pas y penser :

« Drago, je crois que je t'aime. »

* * *

**Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ça ne changera rien. Oui, ceci est la fin du chapitre. Non, vous n'avez pas le droit de menacer l'auteur avec un couteau de boucher, c'est interdit par la loi. **

**En tous cas, merci à vous tous de suivre cette histoire. **


	19. Un endroit où se cacher

**Posté le : **28.03.2013

**Note (about you & me) : **Hello to the people ! (À prononcer avec un accent de merde et un grand sourire stupide sur le visage. Voilà, comme ça !)

Un nouveau chapitre arrive et je réfléchis sérieusement à la suite. Ligne droite vers la fin, les gens. Enfin, ne vous impatientez pas trop non plus : dans le planning actuel de l'histoire (ça peut encore changer), il resterait encore six chapitres et un épilogue. Donc rassurez-vous, on ne va pas se retrouver en manque de sitôt. Comme d'habitude, il y a des passages pourris dans ce chapitre et d'autres qui le sont un peu moins - un tout petit peu moins. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre fidélité, c'est super cool de votre part de lire mon histoire et de la commenter, pour ceux qui en prennent le temps. **Je vous aime et je vous souhaite une bonne (?) lecture.**

**RAR (guests) : **

**Artemis Snape : **J'ai été ravie de voir que tu t'étais remise de tes émotions. Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait autant…marquée (toutes ces gifles, tu dois avoir de belles traces de main sur la figure, non ?). C'est vrai que j'ai fait fort. On est dans l'action, la ligne droite vers la fin, et forcément, les choses avancent. Pour Andromeda et Ted, les voili, les voilà, ils réapparaîtront plus tard, bien entendu, mais voici la première visite. Encore une fois, merci pour tout.

**Au passage : **Tu ne crois pas si bien dire…J'adore le style et le soin que tu apportes à tes reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup. Tu as raison de dire que les choses sont rarement aussi simples que fouiller un bureau de nuit… Je suis ravie que la fin t'ait plu et j'espère ne pas te décevoir dans cette suite. Merci beaucoup pour tout.

**Liliceine : **C'est moi qui te remercie voyons ! Cette review m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur. Je suis contente que mon histoire corresponde autant à tes attentes, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre. Pour répondre à ta question, sans mentir, je me contente de raconter une histoire…comme je les aime, moi. Et je me dis : « Si ce genre d'histoires m'intéresse, pourquoi ça n'intéressait pas d'autres personnes ? ».

**Guest (anonyme) : **Non, c'est vrai que l'avantage d'avoir un train de retard, c'est qu'on ne meurt pas d'impatience en attendant la suite… (Il m'est arrivée la même chose avec les Harry Potter, je n'ai eu qu'à attendre le 7). Ainsi, la voilà, la suite. Merci de ton soutien, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Note (about disclaimer) : **_«Un endroit où se cacher » est le titre du chapitre 9 d' « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort » (tome VII). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses…_

"IF I ASKED YOU NOW

WILL YOU BE MY PRINCE?

WILL YOU LAY DOWN YOUR ARMOUR

AND BE WITH ME FOREVER?"

**[**_**Two men in love**_** - The Irrepressibles]**

* * *

**19**

**Un endroit où se cacher**

_« Drago, je crois que je t'aime. »_

Le roman s'échappa d'entre les mains de Drago et tomba à ses pieds. Pétrifié, Harry vit Drago se raidir avant de se tourner lentement vers lui. Son regard d'acier le transperça longuement, semblable à la lame d'une épée.

« Je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement drôle », dit-il enfin.

Il se pencha, ramassa son bouquin et le secoua pour ôter la terre qui s'était glissée derrière les pages. Harry le fixa, immobile, les doigts raidis sur les pierres du muret. Il se sentait comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes lui piétinait le cerveau avec acharnement. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Je crois vraiment que je t'aime, que je suis tombé amoureux de…

— Arrête ça tout de suite », le coupa Drago d'un ton glacial.

Il se leva du muret, son livre à la main. Harry resta assis, à l'observer, sans pouvoir bouger. Il savait que ses jambes flageolantes le lâcheraient s'il se mettait debout.

« Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, reprit Drago, toujours aussi froid. Tu te sens juste seul, ajouta-t-il avec mépris. Tu te sens seul, depuis que tu n'as plus Ginny. En plus, tous tes crétins d'amis sont en couple les uns avec les autres. Alors tu me demandes à moi et ça montre bien à quel point tu es stupide : ce n'est pas parce que je suis pédé que je meurs d'envie de te baisser le froc et de te sucer la queue. Les clichés sont des menteurs, Potter. »

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur Drago mais il était incapable de le voir vraiment, il avait plutôt l'impression de regarder à travers lui. Tandis que Drago parlait, la douleur dans son torse, au niveau des côtes, s'intensifiait et il mit un moment avant de réussir à répondre, tremblant :

« Je t'assure, Drago, je crois vraiment que…Que je t'aime. Vraiment. »

Un rictus fendit le visage de Drago.

« L'amour, ça n'existe pas. Et ne fais pas comme si je ne t'avais pas prévenu. Tu crois peut-être que tu m'aimes, ou peut-être même pas, peu importe, mais moi, je t'assure aussi que je ne t'aime pas.

— Tu ne…m'aimes pas », répéta Harry.

Parler lui paraissait être un effort particulièrement difficile. Les traits durs de Drago, son sourire moqueur, capturaient toute son attention.

« Tu comprends vite, ironisa Drago. Si Pansy avait compris aussi vite, on aurait été beaucoup plus heureux l'un comme l'autre…L'amour, c'est juste un mot qu'on a inventé pour donner un aspect plus moral au sexe.

— Et le… le sexe ? »

Harry posa la question sans réfléchir, la gorge enrouée. Au fond de son ventre, un souhait débile lui nouait les entrailles, le souhait que Drago ait envie de lui, amour ou pas. Mais les lèvres de Drago se pincèrent.

« Attends, tu me proposes sincèrement de te baiser ? Sérieusement ? »

Il éclata de rire, et le cœur d'Harry éclata dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne fornique pas avec des gens qui m'apprécient sur le plan moral. Ils finiraient par s'imaginer qu'ils sont amoureux, ou je ne sais pas trop quelle autre connerie, et je n'arriverais plus à me débarrasser d'eux. Alors, tu crois que je vais coucher avec quelqu'un qui croit déjà être amoureux de moi ? Tu es stupide ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Pourtant, dans sa tête, il avait toutes les réponses, qu'il avait depuis longtemps déjà, au sujet de Drago, de son rejet absurde des sentiments, de leur expression…Mais il était inutile de dire quoi que ce soit, Drago ne l'écouterait pas, Drago rirait encore de lui, et cette idée le rendit malade, lui donna le tournis.

« Ouais, tu es stupide, confirma Drago. Tu crois à l'amour, après tout. »

Il rangea son livre dans sa poche et s'en alla d'un air dédaigneux. Harry le regardait s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, puis il inspira péniblement. Il avait envie de pleurer, il sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux, les sanglots à ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas si, au fond, Drago l'aimait ou s'il ne l'aimait pas mais, même s'il l'aimait, ça n'avait aucune importance, strictement aucune, parce qu'il ne s'en apercevait pas lui-même, parce qu'il ne s'en apercevrait jamais. Drago l'avait dit et répété : l'amour n'existait pas. Comment aurait-il pu éprouver un sentiment dont il niait l'existence avec tant d'obstination ?

Harry demeura un long moment assis sur le muret, ses pieds traînant dans la terre, la respiration difficile. Il se sentait en colère, contre lui-même surtout, et il avait envie de rejeter la faute sur Ron, qui lui avait conseillé de parler à Drago, mais il avait conscience que ce ne serait pas juste. Ron n'y était pour rien, pas plus que lui. Il passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux. Il frissonnait, en dépit du soleil. Il avait l'impression que le temps s'était brusquement rafraîchi et il enfouit son menton dans le col de sa cape.

N'en pouvant plus, il finit par se lever. Il trépigna un instant autour du muret. Il trouva son attitude ridicule et il partit lentement, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'endroit, comme s'il espérait que Drago reviendrait vite. Mais le goût amer dans sa bouche ne le laissait pas croire à ce retour.

Il revenait au château, une sensation d'écrasement dans la poitrine, lorsqu'il reconnut, sur le chemin qui menait à la cabane d'Hagrid, les silhouettes de Ron et d'Hermione. Il s'arrêta sur le bord de l'allée pour les attendre. En l'apercevant, ils se hâtèrent et ils parvinrent bientôt à sa hauteur.

« Tu ne devais pas être avec Malefoy ? demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Il a dû partir ? »

Harry n'avait pas très envie de leur raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant. Il avait du mal à réfléchir, à prendre des décisions. Il souhaitait juste…Il ne savait pas ce qu'il souhaitait. S'il préférait garder sa douleur à l'intérieur de lui jusqu'à la tombe ou s'il préférait parler maintenant, au risque de ne plus pouvoir se contenir. Après tout ce qui leur était arrivé, il ne se voyait pas bien leur mentir, leur cacher quelque chose d'aussi important.

« C'est grave ? continua Hermione en l'observant d'un air soucieux. Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, posa une main sur son épaule. Il se sentit tout à coup très creux à l'intérieur. Il secoua sobrement la tête.

« Je…Je le lui ai dit, dit-il, s'efforçant de paraître aussi détaché que possible. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. »

Il ferma les yeux, se mordit violemment la langue. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, la bouche d'Hermione formait un rond de surprise.

« Oh », fit-elle.

A côté d'elle, Ron le regardait, écarquillant des yeux comme des soucoupes volantes. Il semblait ne pas y croire. Il battit des cils très vite.

« Déjà ? »

Harry frotta nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, se balança maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Je sais que j'avais dit…que j'avais dit que je ne lui dirai jamais, mais il était là, tellement proche, et sur l'instant, ça m'a vraiment paru être une bonne idée, mais je suis stupide, et…Je veux dire, jeudi soir, quand on était dans le bureau de Kenledge, on a vraiment passé un bon moment, on a parlé de choses qui étaient sérieuses et de d'autres, qui l'étaient moins, et quand on s'est cachés dans le placard, il a mis ses mains autour de…Autour de moi, et j'étais tellement…J'ai pensé que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Mais c'est Drago », conclut-il d'une voix cassée.

Il s'absorba dans la contemplation du sol, les oreilles sifflantes et les entrailles tordues. Il attendit avant de relever la tête vers eux. Hermione tenait toujours son bras, une expression à la fois très douce et très triste sur le visage.

« Harry, si ça se trouve, chuchota-t-elle, si ça se trouve, il t'aime quand même…Il n'en a pas conscience mais il…

— Et alors ? » répliqua Harry.

Il sentit sa colère revenir, engloutir sa tristesse. Il s'écarta d'elle. Les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il les essuya rageusement.

« Et alors ? S'il m'aime mais qu'il ne le sait pas, ne l'admet pas, ne l'admettra jamais ? Est-ce que ça m'avance ? Tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'est la perte de sa confiance, de son amitié ! »

Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et reprit l'allée jusqu'au château. C'est ça, le pire, songea-t-il. Savoir que, peut-être, Drago éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, quelque chose qui ressemblait, de près ou de loin, à de l'amour. Il avait envie de cracher l'aigreur qu'il avait dans sa gorge, ce goût métallique qui lui piquait la langue comme un poison.

« S'il t'aime vraiment, peut-être qu'il va l'admettre, un jour… »

Ron et Hermione l'avaient suivi, rattrapé.

« Oh merci, Ron, ça me redonne vraiment espoir, répondit Harry, sarcastique. Un jour, peut-être que Drago m'aimera, vraiment, ça fait plaisir…

— J'essaye juste de te réconforter », rétorqua Ron.

Harry regretta ses paroles mais ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas bien, ses pensées étaient brumeuses, il avait le sentiment de sortir d'une sorte de songe, comme s'il n'avait pas _réellement_ dit à Drago qu'il était amoureux de lui et pourtant la douleur était là, tellement réelle, l'oppression dans tout son corps, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'effacer. Il revoyait, en boucle, les expressions hautaines de Drago, son départ méprisant, et chacune des images était comme un coup de poing dans son ventre. Il entendait sa voix traînante répéter les mêmes phrases, inlassablement, et il se demandait comment il avait pu être assez stupide pour croire que Drago allait se rapprocher vers lui, murmurer la réponse à son oreille, et l'embrasser, l'embrasser comme il n'avait jamais été embrassé auparavant. Embrasser un homme, embrasser Drago Malefoy. Il eut plus chaud soudain et il s'empressa de chasser cette idée qui le blessait comme un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et s'assit sur les marches du château, enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Son cœur cognait horriblement contre ses côtes. Il entendit Ron et Hermione s'asseoir près de lui. La main d'Hermione se posa sur la sienne.

« Harry, dis-nous…Comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Il ne répondit pas, retint un sanglot. Il s'était écoulé des mois avant que Drago ne l'apprécie, des semaines avant qu'il ne le reconnaisse. Il avait suffi d'une phrase pour tout détruire et cette idée lui donnait une furieuse envie de casser quelque chose, sur la tête de Drago si c'était possible, ou sur la sienne.

« Harry, raconte-nous », insista doucement Hermione.

Elle passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, lui caressa la nuque. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait lui parler ou la frapper.

« Il a cru que je plaisantais, d'abord, murmura-t-il. Puis que je mentais…Et, enfin, il m'a dit qu'il évitait comme la peste les gens qui croyaient l'aimer parce qu'il ne veut pas…qu'on s'attache à lui. Il a répété que l'amour n'existait pas, que j'étais stupide d'avoir pu croire que je…et il est parti. »

Il sentit Ron se tendre à côté de lui, se tortiller, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas cool », dit-il.

Harry laissa échapper un sourire, et un sanglot bruyant remonta du fond de sa gorge en même temps.

« Non, pas cool…Pas cool du tout », marmonna-t-il.

Il sentit ses larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, ferma les paupières. Ron lui passa un bras amical autour des épaules.

« Malefoy est vraiment un sale con », dit-il.

Cette fois, Harry ne rit pas. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et l'impression tenace qu'il allait le cracher par terre s'il ouvrait la bouche.

Le soir, quand ils rentrèrent à la salle commune, ils prirent d'assaut les fauteuils les plus confortables, en face de la cheminée. Ron essayait de faire ses devoirs mais Harry était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Drago. Tout en jouant machinalement avec sa boîte aux mille malices, il croyait presque voir son visage dans les flammes, ondoyant dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Un bonbon, Harry ? » fit soudain une voix au-dessus de lui.

Il releva la tête. Seamus lui tendait un panier garni de chez Honeydukes, le confiseur magique de Pré-au-lard.

« Non, merci. C'est gentil. »

Seamus ne s'éloigna pas et continua de lui agiter les bonbons sous le nez.

« Si, prends-un, insista-t-il. Tu l'as mérité. Ça se voit que tu as passé une mauvaise journée. »

Harry soupira et prit quelques pralines colorées. Seamus fit passer le panier à Ron, qui l'attrapa avec une joie enfantine, et il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Harry.

« C'est à cause d'une fille ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry glissa une première praline à la banane dans sa bouche.

« On peut dire ça comme ça », répondit-il doucement.

Seamus hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il tapota l'épaule d'Harry puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, Dean entra dans la salle commune avec un grand sourire. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, à côté de Neville, en faisant beaucoup de bruit, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il lança joyeusement à la cantonade :

« Lisa Turpin, la plus belle fille de cette école, m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ! Je vous ai rapporté de la Bièraubeurre et du Whisky Pur Feu des cuisines pour fêter ça ! C'est ma tournée ! »

Il donna un petit coup de baguette magique sur son sac, qui s'ouvrit, et fit venir à lui des dizaines de bouteilles. Il les distribua aux jeunes gens autour de lui, même à des troisièmes années dont il ignorait sans doute le nom.

« Toi, t'es un mec, Dean ! lança quelqu'un qu'Harry reconnut pour être un ami de Ginny. File-moi une bonne rasade de ce Whisky ! »

Des verres sortirent de nulle part et Dean les remplit avec bonheur. Des rires amusés et des applaudissements chaleureux fusèrent dans la salle. Harry sentit soudain le poids de Seamus quitter l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il se retourna vers lui. Seamus avait ramassé son sac et semblait sur le point de regagner leur dortoir par l'escalier en spirale.

« Tu ne reprends pas tes bonbons ? lui demanda Ron.

— Je te les laisse, répondit-il sans se retourner. Félicite le futur marié pour moi. »

Tandis qu'il disparaissait au premier tournant de l'escalier, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il échangea un regard gêné avec Ron et refusa sèchement le verre que Dean lui proposa quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Drago prit le parti d'éviter soigneusement Harry, allant jusqu'à manquer le cours d'Etudes Magiques Avancées du lundi. Un contrôle était toutefois prévu pour le vendredi et il y assista mais, même s'il s'assit à sa place habituelle, il occupa toute son attention à sa copie, la rendit à la fin du temps imparti et quitta la pièce avant qu'Harry n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Cette attitude blessait profondément Harry. Il avait beau essayé de l'oublier, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de songer sans cesse à Drago. Chaque soir, il passait des heures à se retourner dans son lit, se demandant s'il lui manquait un peu, s'il souhaitait parfois, lui aussi, que leur conversation du dimanche matin n'ait jamais eu lieu. Il lui semblait qu'ils avaient réussi à bâtir une amitié, quelque chose d'un peu solide, et il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet édifice, bien que fragile, puisse s'être brisé aussi facilement, à cause de quelques mots stupides.

Certains jours, il se sentait vraiment furieux contre lui-même, d'avoir suivi le conseil idiot de Ron alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce que Drago pensait de l'amour. D'autres, il n'était en colère que contre Drago, le haïssant autant qu'il l'aimait. Il finissait généralement par donner un coup de poing dans son oreiller, se sentant empêtré dans cette situation comme dans des habits beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Il ne supportait pas de continuer à voir Drago quotidiennement, de constater qu'il l'ignorait avec une facilité déconcertante, alors que lui était incapable de détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette blonde, incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce. Il avait l'impression désagréable que Drago poursuivait sa vie comme si de rien n'était et que sa présence ou son absence lui étaient complètement égales. Aussi était-il plus impatient que jamais à l'approche des vacances d'hiver.

Il allait en effet passer quelques jours au Terrier, ce qui évacuerait, pour quelques temps du moins, le risque de croiser Drago au détour d'un couloir. Il avait du mal à croire qu'aux précédents congés, à Noël, il avait souhaité à tout prix rentrer à Poudlard afin de plus avoir à cohabiter avec Ginny. Depuis, les circonstances avaient tant changé qu'il lui semblait que la nouvelle année avait débutée des siècles auparavant.

Il s'aperçut cependant rapidement que la vie au Terrier était loin d'être très animée, même si Charlie, depuis l'internement de son frère, était revenu habiter chez ses parents pour se rapprocher de Londres. Ne désirant pas rester inactif le temps que durerait cet arrangement, il avait trouvé un emploi au Ministère de la Magie, au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, et, comme Mr Weasley, il partait tôt le matin pour ne rentrer qu'à l'heure du dîner. Mrs Weasley, elle, demeurait à la maison, veillant à son entretien avec une ardeur proche de l'obsession pathologique, et ne sortait que pour se rendre à l'hôpital, plusieurs heures chaque après-midi. Les premiers jours, elle refusa qu'ils l'accompagnent, sous prétexte qu'ils devaient se reposer de leurs cours et profiter de leurs congés pour se divertir.

Mais, par un malheureux hasard, les vacances coïncidèrent avec le retour du mauvais temps et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne purent pas profiter de la campagne environnante, ni même s'entraîner au Quidditch dans le pré familial. Alors, quand ils n'aidaient pas Mrs Weasley dans son ménage, ils s'installaient dans le salon et bavardaient de toutes sortes de choses. Harry prit l'habitude de surveiller la Gazette chaque matin mais persista à laisser Drago en dehors de la conversation, même quand il était seul avec Ron ou Hermione. Toutefois, dans les moments les plus calmes, quand aucune discussion ne l'occupait, il se retrouvait, en dépit de tous ses efforts, à songer à lui et son absence lui étreignait la poitrine comme un poing de fer.

Le mardi soir, après le repas, Charlie acheva de leur raconter l'arrestation d'Edgar Daenerys qui avait élevé des dragons dans son jardin pendant dix ans sans être inquiété puis Mr Weasley leur annonça qu'il avait posé un congé pour le lendemain.

« Avec Molly, on ira voir George ensemble demain, expliqua-t-il. Comme je serai là aussi, ce serait bien si Ginny et Ron venaient avec nous. Et Harry et Hermione peuvent nous accompagner également, s'ils veulent.

— Oui, on viendra, assura Harry. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas vu George. »

Hermione hocha la tête et posa discrètement sa main sur celle de Ron, qui avait perdu son air amusé lorsque son père avait mentionné le nom de George. Harry sourit gentiment à Ginny, espérant lui remonter un peu le moral, mais elle ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle était beaucoup plus froide avec lui depuis qu'ils étaient de retour au Terrier. Harry l'avait entendue dire à Ron qu'elle se souciait beaucoup pour Mrs Weasley.

Ils transplanèrent en début d'après-midi, le lendemain, et, après avoir franchi la vitrine magique, ils gagnèrent le service des Troubles Psychologiques et des Pathologies Cérébrales. L'odeur de renfermé était toujours omniprésente, elle donnait mal au crâne à Harry.

Cette fois, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre verrouillée de George, il n'y avait personne. Ils arpentèrent donc le couloir quelques temps avant de tomber sur la salle de garde des guérisseurs. Des psychomages tenaient conseil autour d'une table ronde, tous penchés sur leur exemplaire d'un dossier médical. Ils interrompirent leur discussion quand Mr et Mrs Weasley s'avancèrent d'un pas hésitant dans la petite pièce. Une jeune médicomage, occupée à préparer le café pour tous, se retourna à leur arrivée, leur offrant un visage marqué de plusieurs bleus. Malgré ses blessures, Harry reconnut la guérisseuse en chef Headley.

« Ah voilà mes visiteurs préférés ! » lança-t-elle.

Elle vint leur serrer la main à chacun, souriant gentiment. Quand ce fut le tour de Mrs Weasley, elle pressa ses paumes contre les siennes et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

« Comment allez-vous ? J'étais en congé cette dernière semaine...J'imagine que vous devez être contente : votre garçon et votre fille sont rentrés à la maison.

— Oui, c'est les vacances, répondit Mrs Weasley d'une voix fatiguée, parlant pour la première fois depuis des heures. Enfin, ils repartent demain soir à l'école…Mais vous, qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? »

Le visage de la guérisseuse Headley se fit plus sérieux et, d'un geste machinal, elle porta la main à ses marques. Devant la mine inquiète de Mrs Weasley, elle assura cependant :

« Je vais bien, ne vous faîtes pas de soucis, Madame. Il y a parfois des jours difficiles dans mon travail et j'ai connu bien pire…Je n'ai aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Mon confrère, le docteur Ross, considère justement que c'est encourageant, une nouvelle phase de la maladie…

— Vous voulez dire que c'est…C'est mon fils qui vous a fait ça ? » fit Mr Weasley d'une voix blanche.

Mrs Weasley hoqueta et couvrit sa bouche de sa main, l'air terrifié. Harry, lui, eut l'impression qu'on le vidait de tous ses organes, comme les égyptiens après leur mort. Il sentit Ron se raidir à côté de lui et, d'un geste rapide, il attrapa la main de Ginny. Ses doigts se refermèrent aussitôt sur les siens, les comprimant avec force.

« George n'est pas dans son état normal, leur répondit Headley avec calme. Il ne se contrôle pas, et, comme je vous l'ai dit, le docteur Ross considère que c'est encourageant… »

Elle se tourna vers la table et un homme élégant, les cheveux grisonnants mais encore très séduisant, se leva lentement. Il prit le dossier qu'il avait devant lui et s'approcha d'eux.

« Oui, tout à fait », dit-il.

Comme elle, il avait une voix douce, agréable, bien que plus professionnelle.

« George a brusquement changé de comportement. Vous avez constaté vous-même qu'il était dans un état végétatif depuis quelques temps, suite à une profonde crise dépressive qui l'avait mené à une tentative de suicide. Ce matin, quand la guérisseuse Headley est entrée dans sa chambre, il s'est levé d'un bond de la chaise où il était assis depuis des mois et lui a sauté au cou, comme il l'avait fait pour Mr Potter quelques mois plus tôt.

— Mais cette fois, il ne m'a pas paru parler pour son frère, intervint Headley. Il semblait tout à fait conscient de la réalité. Il m'a demandé, très précisément, de le laisser sortir de cette « maison de fous » que sinon, il me tuerait. »

Mrs Weasley laissa échapper un gémissement et un psychomage s'empressa de lui apporter une chaise afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Elle s'y laissa tomber, le regard hagard.

« George a toujours été un adorable garçon…Farceur, mais pas violent, dit-elle, tremblante. Pas violent du tout. Moins que Fred, même, et pourtant Fred était tellement…

— Nous le savons, madame, l'interrompit Ross en s'agenouillant devant elle. C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle phase de la maladie. Nous étions justement en train de dire cela avec mes collègues. Eux aussi sont d'avis qu'il faut le prendre positivement. Ce geste dévoile une réelle volonté de se battre, de s'en sortir. »

Il releva les yeux sur leur petit groupe.

« Il faut y croire », ajouta-t-il.

Ginny pressa si fort la main d'Harry qu'il crut qu'elle allait lui briser les phalanges.

* * *

En définitive, ils passèrent très peu de temps dans la chambre de George. La guérisseuse Headley avait patiemment attendu que Mrs Weasley se calme avant de les mener jusqu'à lui. Ils étaient entrés, à pas feutrés, serrés les uns contre les autres. En repensant à cet instant, plus tard, Harry se souviendrait du souffle nerveux de Ron de sa nuque et l'envie qu'il avait eu de lui prendre le poignet, de le traîner, de l'entraîner loin de cet endroit. Il se rappellerait s'être senti à l'étroit, enfermé dans une boîte trop petite pour leur groupe, l'atmosphère étouffante, et la peur de la démence qui lui avait obstrué la gorge.

Ils avaient toutefois trouvé George très calme, allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, et il était demeuré ainsi jusqu'à leur départ. Aucune parole, aucun geste n'était parvenu à le tirer de sa léthargie. C'était comme s'il ne les voyait pas, ne les entendait pas. Comme s'il n'était même pas dans le même monde qu'eux.

« Il a sans doute besoin de se reposer, leur expliqua Headley quand ils sortirent. C'est toujours éprouvant pour les patients, une crise semblable à celle qu'il a traversé ce matin. Cela ne signifie pas, loin de là, que notre diagnostic va être modifié. Il y a même de fortes chances pour qu'il aille beaucoup mieux dès demain. »

Après les couloirs sombres de l'hôpital, la luminosité extérieure éblouit Harry, l'obligeant à fermer les paupières un instant. Puis il commença à remonter la rue, les doigts de Ginny toujours entrelacés aux siens. Loin devant eux, penché vers son épouse, Mr Weasley lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes, son bras passé autour de sa taille. Ron venait ensuite, le col de son blouson en cuir de dragon relevé, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches. Il marchait d'un pas raide, sans se soucier d'Hermione qui le suivait, ne sachant ni quoi dire ni quoi faire. Ginny et Harry étaient les derniers, elle pendue à son bras, retenant difficilement ses pleurs.

En dépit de la foule qui affluait autour d'eux, ils paraissaient tous seuls, perdus, engloutis dans l'immensité de Londres balayée par les vents. Harry avait l'impression d'évoluer dans le vide, à des millions de kilomètres de la réalité. Les bruits de circulation résonnaient dans tout son corps, semblable à d'insupportables percussions, et, pourtant, un silence pesant l'étreignait tout entier.

« On y va maintenant ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. On va faire tout le chemin à pied ? »

La mère de Tonks les avait invités à venir prendre le thé dans la journée et les parents de Ron avaient accepté, promettant d'être chez elle après la visite à George. Ginny ne répondit pas mais Hermione ralentit pour se rapprocher d'eux.

« Je pense oui, dit-elle, il me semble que c'est à quelques pâtés de maison… »

Harry hocha la tête et elle se positionna à leur hauteur. Elle peina à y rester, à cause de tous les passants qui ne cessaient de la bousculer. Enfin, elle put poser une main sur l'épaule de Ginny, mais celle-ci se dégagea, se pressant tout contre Harry. Il lui caressa la paume de la main, doucement. Il devinait plus qu'il ne voyait son petit visage triste, caché derrière son écharpe. Il eut envie de s'arrêter et de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, lui dit-il, cherchant tout autant à se convaincre lui-même. Tu as entendu ce qu'ont dit les guérisseurs ? Ça va aller, répéta-t-il avec un peu plus d'assurance.

— Mais oui, bien sûr. »

La voix sarcastique de Ron leur parvint soudainement et il poursuivit sur le même ton, sans se retourner :

« Tout va aller très bien. George va brusquement réaliser que ce n'est pas si grave que notre frère, que son jumeau, que son meilleur ami, soit mort, et il va arrêter de frapper les gens ou de pleurer ou de s'imaginer qu'il est encore là…Alors il va revenir à la maison, et ça nous aidera à tous nous en sortir. Ça nous redonnera de l'espoir et on formera de nouveau une belle famille unie, heureuse. Papa cessera de se réfugier dans le travail, Maman dans l'entretien de la maison, Percy reprendra ses ambitions là où il les a laissées et Charlie retournera s'éclater avec ses dragons en Roumanie…Oh bordel, Harry, ferme ta gueule ! Tu ne sais rien ! »

Il se retourna enfin et son regard dur heurta Harry avec tant de force qu'il baissa aussitôt les yeux, douloureusement. Il lâcha la main de Ginny, frotta ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il.

— Tu peux, rétorqua Ron. Rien ne va. On rêvait d'une renaissance flamboyante, on l'a dans le cul. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur a illuminé la nuit pendant trois mois avant que la réalité revienne nous brûler la gueule. Les morts restent morts, les amours éclatent, la politique est gangrenée de secrets, de mensonges, et les gens sont complètement calcinés, et rien ne pourra jamais les guérir.»

Il donna un coup de pied dans une canette qui traînait par terre et l'envoya sur la route avec un bruit métallique. Harry regarda Hermione. Tout comme lui, elle semblait ignorer la bonne réponse. Elle se contenta d'attraper l'épaule de Ginny pour la serrer contre elle. Cette fois, elle ne se dégagea pas. Ron continua de les devancer et Harry garda les yeux rivés sur le dos de son blouson, mal à l'aise. Ils conservèrent le silence durant le reste du trajet. Harry avait l'impression que des murs gigantesques les séparaient les uns des autres. Ils parvinrent ensuite à la nouvelle maison de Mrs Andromeda Tonks.

En dépit de son aspect ordinaire, Harry trouva l'intérieur chaleureux. Les murs étaient tapissés de couleurs chaudes et un plateau chargé de scones, de confitures diverses et même d'un cheesecake était posé sur la table du salon, ainsi qu'un ravissant service à thé en porcelaine, sorti pour l'occasion. Dans la cheminée, les bûches craquaient sous le feu magique et Harry fut attiré par la chaleur comme un aimant. Il avait les mains violacées par le froid.

« Je viens de mettre l'eau à bouillir, dit Mrs Tonks en les invitant à s'asseoir sur les canapés. Le thé sera bientôt prêt. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tassèrent les uns à côté des autres tandis que Ginny s'installait entre ses deux parents, ses longs cheveux roux encadrant lourdement son visage. Harry la trouvait si pâle, si fragile, qu'il avait envie de la prendre sur ses genoux, comme une petite fille, pour la réconforter. Il préféra cependant rester près de Ron dont l'expression indéchiffrable ne lui disait rien de bon. Il pensait que, finalement, ce n'était pas une idée si brillante que de venir ici directement après la visite à l'hôpital. Il se sentait épuisé et, en regardant les autres, il devinait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Hermione se tenait nerveusement au bord du canapé, dans une posture trop raide pour être naturelle.

« Viens là, mon ange, on va dire bonjour », dit Mrs Tonks en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

Ted Lupin, si petit qu'Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué, était allongé par terre, serrant contre lui une licorne en peluche, et les dévisageait de ses grands yeux sombres. Ce jour-là, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc, qui fit penser Harry à ceux de Drago. Il se secoua, comme si ce geste pouvait évacuer ses mauvaises idées. Ce n'était pas le moment de songer à Drago.

Mrs Tonks prit le bambin dans ses bras et, souriant largement, l'amena aux visiteurs.

« Regarde qui est là ? Tu reconnais Molly et Arthur ? »

Le visage de Mrs Weasley s'éclaira un peu et elle se pencha doucement au-dessus de Ted.

« Ça va mon lapin ? »

Elle lui pinça gentiment la joue, sous le regard attendri de Mrs Tonks.

« Il grandit tellement vite ! s'écria Mr Weasley.

— Il est petit, non ? fit remarquer Ginny.

— C'est vrai, admit Mrs Tonks, mais je ne me fais pas de souci. Nymphadora aussi était très petite, quand elle était enfant…Puis elle a grandi d'un coup.

— Ki ki ? demanda Ted en montrant Ginny de sa petite main.

— Je m'appelle Ginny, répondit Ginny en souriant légèrement. Il est vraiment mignon…

— Un vrai petit ange », confirma Mr Weasley.

Mrs Tonks confia le petit Ted à Mrs Weasley pendant qu'elle allait chercher l'eau pour le thé à la cuisine. Quand elle revint, elle remplit leurs tasses avant de s'occuper de leurs assiettes.

« Dîtes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, vous voudrez le prendre dans vos bras ensuite ?

— Non, on risquerait de le faire tomber », répondit Ron d'un ton amer.

Mrs Weasley ne le reprit pas, ses traits s'affaissant tristement. Elle entoura Ginny de ses bras, l'invita à poser sa tête sur son épaule et à se rapprocher de Ted. Ginny se lova contre elle, dans une position enfantine. N'osant pas toucher à son thé le premier, Harry les observait en silence, comme à travers un écran de télévision.

« Excuse-nous, Andromeda, dit Mr Weasley, nous revenons de l'hôpital et…les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes. Les enfants sont un peu secoués, je crois. »

Mrs Wealsey hocha la tête et caressa gentiment les cheveux de Ginny, couvrant Ron, Hermione et Harry de son regard maternel. Mrs Tonks les considéra d'un air affligé.

« Oh, mes pauvres, pauvres, chéris », murmura-t-elle.

Elle tira un fauteuil vers elle et s'assit sans bruit. Harry voyait qu'elle pensait à son époux, à sa fille, à son gendre. Il se sentit soudain affreusement mal dans ce salon, comme si tout ce confort le dégoûtait d'un coup. Il avait envie de retourner dans le froid ou à l'hôpital, dans un endroit où il serait plus à sa place, sous les coupures du vent et les odeurs de la mort. Le feu flamboyait à quelques mètres de lui et il eut envie de se lever, de prendre les braises et de se les jeter à la figure.

« Molly, Arthur, comment vous dire… Vous auriez pu repousser votre visite. C'est vraiment…

— Non, répondit Mr Weasley d'un ton ferme, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Il faut s'accrocher. »

Mrs Weasley acquiesça en silence. Harry vit cependant sa main étreindre l'épaule de Ginny avec plus de force. Sa peau le piqua comme un vieux pull emprunté à un autre. Mrs Weasley reposa le petit Teddy au sol. Il se tint une seconde à la table avant de retourner à la marche à quatre pattes, ses grands yeux éblouissants.

« George est sorti de sa dépression pour donner un coup de poing à la guérisseuse Headley, tu sais, cette femme si professionnelle dont je t'avais parlé…

— Oui, je me souviens…Par Merlin, murmura Mrs Tonks. Je suis tellement désolée. »

Elle se frotta les joues, se tourna machinalement vers les cadres suspendus aux murs.

« Mes pauvres chéris, répéta-t-elle. George était tellement gentil…

— Il l'est toujours, intervint brusquement Ron, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée. Il n'est pas encore mort, je vous rappelle.

— Ron ! s'écria Mrs Weasley, se redressant d'un bond, portant la main à sa poitrine.

— Laisse-le, Molly, répondit Mrs Tonks. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Ron retomba contre les cousins du canapé, les bras croisés sur son torse. Harry le regarda en se mordillant la lèvre. Ted marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à eux et vint se cramponner à la jambe de Ron. A la surprise d'Harry, ses cheveux prirent une teinte écarlate.

« Il fait souvent ça, expliqua Mrs Tonks. Quand il sent une émotion particulière chez quelqu'un, il se met à lui ressembler. Comme pour montrer une identification…Son empathie. Nymphadora faisait ça, elle aussi. »

Ron conserva son expression maussade mais attrapa maladroitement Teddy sous les aisselles. Il l'installa sur ses genoux, la mine renfrognée, et l'étudia un instant.

« On dirait Lupin, en roux », dit-il.

Hermione hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai, reconnut-elle d'une voix triste, c'est vrai.

— Ne le comparez pas à ses parents », demanda Harry d'un ton ferme.

Il avait toujours été à la fois agacé et content que de sorciers plus âgés lui parlent de ses parents. Il aimait qu'on les lui décrive, qu'on lui relate la vie heureuse qu'ils menaient, mais leurs commentaires finissaient toujours par lui rappeler qu'il ne les connaissait pas, ne les connaîtrait jamais.

Teddy se tortilla dans les bras de Ron, rampa sur les genoux d'Harry, qui se hâta de le rattraper pour éviter qu'il ne glisse du canapé. Teddy sourit et posa ses lèvres contre sa joue, dans un baiser baveux. Harry ne sourit pas mais le serra contre sa poitrine, maintenant doucement sa tête. Il pensait à la guerre.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny rentrèrent à Poudlard le lendemain, en début de soirée. Ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose de la journée mais, songea Harry, las, qu'auraient-ils dû en faire ? En dépit du temps gris, ils traversèrent lentement le parc, profitant de l'air vif et glacé dans leurs poumons. Ginny s'inquiétait beaucoup à propos d'un exposé qu'elle devait réaliser avec Luna et Hermione, les sourcils froncés, cherchait des idées pour les guider.

« Je parie que c'est un devoir de Stiffman », dit Harry à Ron.

Ron sourit vaguement, hocha la tête.

« Heureusement qu'elle ne nous a rien donné, je l'aurais tuée, répondit-il. On a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de ses stupides matières.

— Pourquoi McGonagall l'a-t-elle engagée pour la remplacer ? demanda Harry avec un soupir. Si on foire nos ASPIC, ce sera de sa faute et elle ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si cette année, l'école bat des records d'échecs à l'examen !

— Ne me parle pas d'examen, souffla Ron. Je les sens horriblement mal. »

Il frissonna, croisa les bras sur son torse, et Harry regarda autour d'eux. La forêt interdite disparaissait presque dans le brouillard, le Lac Noir portait son nom à la perfection. Quant à la cabine d'Hagrid, elle était invisible.

« On ne va pas foirer, dit-il finalement. On n'est tout de même pas mauvais à ce point-là, si ? »

Ron haussa les sourcils d'un air si peu convaincu qu'Harry lâcha un éclat de rire, le premier depuis deux jours.

Lorsqu'ils furent parvenus au grand hall du château, Ron, Hermione et Ginny gagnèrent la salle commune tandis qu'Harry prenait la direction des toilettes, plongé dans ses pensées. Il songeait aux jours passés au Terrier, à l'atmosphère étouffante qu'il y régnait. Il réalisait honteusement qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus léger depuis qu'ils étaient montés à bord du Poudlard Express, laissant derrière eux le foyer meurtri. Le matin même, il avait surpris Mrs Weasley à pleurer dans la salle de bains et il s'était excusé, fuyant comme un lâche. Son attitude, son désarroi face à cette situation, lui donnait envie de vomir. Il aurait voulu être capable de réparer le monde.

Il poussa la porte et entra dans les toilettes. A sa grande surprise, l'endroit n'était pas désert. Drago s'y trouvait, debout devant un lavabo, et, en entendant l'arrivée d'Harry, il se retourna précipitamment.

Il avait l'air fatigué, encore plus qu'Harry. Sa cravate était dénouée, sa chemise froissée et ses cheveux loin d'être aussi bien coiffés que d'habitude. Peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, Harry fut malgré tout frappé par sa beauté, oubliant tout le reste, et il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte. Drago le dévisagea.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, s'observant en silence. Harry n'osait pas bouger. Puis il déglutit bruyamment.

« Salut, marmonna-t-il.

— Salut », répondit Drago d'une voix éraillée.

Il se pencha en avant, s'appuyant contre le lavabo, s'absorba dans la contemplation du sol, comme si les dalles malpropres le fascinaient.

« Tu…Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

Il se rapprocha maladroitement. Drago serra ses bras contre son torse, réprima un frisson. Il secoua la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda doucement Harry, sans le lâcher du regard.

Drago demeura immobile, les lèvres serrées. Harry attendit. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, gêné, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Il se déplaça sur sa gauche, sur sa droite.

« Je reviens d'Azkaban, répondit enfin Drago d'un ton neutre. Je ne me sens jamais très bien quand je reviens de cet endroit. Un gardien me protège des Détraqueurs et pourtant, ça reste… »

Il s'arrêta, regarda Harry, qui se tendit.

« Horrible », imagina Harry.

Drago acquiesça lentement. Cet aveu lui coûtait. Il releva les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai toujours l'impression que les gardiens voudraient me garder. Je crois qu'ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je ne suis pas en prison avec mes parents et ils pensent que je suis…

— On s'en fout des gardiens, le coupa Harry. Moi, je sais que tu n'as pas ta place à Azkaban. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. C'est pour ça que je t'ai défendu. »

Drago frissonna, regardant toujours Harry, le visage figé dans un masque sombre. Puis, d'un coup, il se jeta sur lui.

Il l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise, le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrassa. Harry mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver. Déjà, les mains de Drago parcouraient son torse frénétiquement, sans douceur, lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les lèvres et la langue de Drago se glissa précipitamment dans sa bouche, forçant le passage. Ses doigts revinrent à son visage, s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans l'arrière de son crâne. Harry était tétanisé, haletant, incapable de bouger. Les battements de son cœur lui frappaient les côtes, de véritables coups de poing.

Soudain, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser cessa. Drago s'écarta et détourna les talons, sans un mot. Il quitta les toilettes d'un pas rapide. Harry ne songea même pas à le rattraper. Il resta collé au mur, comme si on l'avait stupéfixé. Finalement, il se laissa tomber par terre, sous le choc, pantelant.

Il resta longtemps ainsi, ses mains moites posées sur le sol glacé, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il avait l'impression qu'une colonie de serpents avait pris possession de son torse et l'étranglait de l'intérieur. Puis la porte des toilettes se rouvrit et Seamus Finnigan entra d'un pas décontracté. Il se dirigea vers le robinet, fit couler de l'eau dans ses paumes avant de s'apercevoir de la présence d'Harry.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Il secoua ses mains pour les faire sécher et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Harry releva les yeux vers lui. Son cœur battant lui bloquait la gorge et il respirait difficilement.

« Rien de particulier, dit-il, d'une voix sourde.

— Ah, répondit Seamus en remettant ses mains dans ses poches. Tu penses à cette fille ? »

Harry frissonna en revoyant le visage pâle et pointu de Drago. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas la force de mentir, plus maintenant.

« Ce n'est pas une fille. »

Seamus ne dit rien, ne parut même pas s'étonner. Il se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, l'observa avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Tu l'as croisé récemment ?

— Il vient de partir.

— Ah oui ? »

Seamus regarda autour de lui, comme s'il espérait trouver des indices de l'identité du jeune homme en question, puis il se retourna vers Harry.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry l'observa en silence. Il eut soudain envie de le lui raconter, de le raconter à la Terre entière. Drago Malefoy l'avait embrassé, sur les lèvres Drago Malefoy l'avait embrassé, fougueusement. Il imagina son expression, et celle d'Hermione, de Ron. Il se sentit presque heureux. Mais il se souvint que ce n'était qu'un baiser, et que Drago s'était évanoui dans la nature tout de suite après, sans rien ajouter. Il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, que ses amis le confortent dans cette idée agréable. Alors, frissonnant, il répondit :

« Non. Il a fait semblant de ne pas me voir. »

Seamus haussa les épaules.

« Si ça se trouve, il veut…

— Si ça se trouve, rien, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton précipité. Avec des si, on peut imaginer n'importe quoi. »

Seamus soupira doucement. Harry s'aperçut que sa réponse lui faisait de la peine à lui aussi. Sans doute son histoire le faisait-il penser à Dean. Il replia ses jambes contre son torse. Il se sentait presque encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Drago l'avait embrassé et il était parti. Il se tordit maladroitement les doigts, ses pensées se succédant sans cohérence. Il avait envie que Drago revienne.

« Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, dit finalement Seamus. Tu veux qu'on rentre à la salle commune ? On sera mieux qu'ici, quand même. Et puis, je crois que Ron et Hermione voudraient que tu sois avec eux. Je les ai vus, là-haut. »

Harry l'observa avant d'hocher la tête et de se relever.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Hermione relisait pour la énième fois, et avec une passion identique à la première, son livre sur les fondateurs de Poudlard tandis que Ron s'étalait sur son jeu d'échecs. Dès qu'Harry arriva, il lui proposa une partie. Il voulait sûrement évacuer George de son esprit mais sa tentative fut vaine : il passait des minutes entières à réfléchir à des coups simples et il ne réalisa même pas qu'Harry lui avait pris sa reine par un déplacement pourtant prévisible de son cavalier. Son menton posé dans sa paume, il regardait vaguement le plateau.

Pendant qu'il attendait que Ron joue, Harry demanda à Hermione si elle avait peur de ne plus se souvenir d'une page par cœur. Elle leva les yeux au plafond d'un air amusé. Elle secoua ensuite la tête, plus sérieusement.

« Quand je repense à ce livre, dit-elle, à chaque fois j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des passages qui correspondent exactement aux situations que nous traversons en ce moment. Comme si toute notre vie était écrite là. Mais, lorsque je le relis, je ne trouve pas vraiment ce que je cherche. »

Harry observa le vieux livre, perdu. Il ne voyait pas comment le passé pourrait les aider à faire face au présent. Il pensait au contraire que le présent était suffisamment encombré des cendres de la guerre sans qu'ils aient besoin d'en rajouter avec des histoires datant de plus de mille ans. Il fit tournoyer machinalement une pièce entre ses doigts.

« Je ne crois pas que ce livre puisse nous aider, à moins que Gryffondor ait eu à lutter depuis Poudlard contre un Ministre qui le haïssait et lui paraissait très louche, bien que personne n'en ait aucune preuve.

— Ou qu'il ait été triste parce Serpentard ne lui parlait plus à cause de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui », dit Ron d'un ton absent.

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre et sourit nerveusement.

« Qui sait ? rit légèrement Hermione. On sait, d'après les écrits de Poufsouffle, qu'ils allaient toujours aux bains ensemble…

— Tu devrais aller te doucher en même temps que Malefoy un soir, dit Ron.

— Désolé, mais je crois que je vais arrêter de suivre des conseils en amour », répliqua Harry d'un ton agacé.

Il était gêné que le sujet de la conversation ait autant dévié.

Ron grimaça et bougea enfin sa tour. Harry reposa alors la pièce qu'il faisait rouler dans sa paume. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un fou et ferma les yeux avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu. Ce n'était peut-être pas le cas pour Ron mais la partie l'obligeait à mettre de côté toutes les choses désagréables qu'il avait dans la tête.

Il ne voulait plus penser au baiser de Drago. Il aurait presque souhaité faire comme Slughorn et effacer, ou même modifier, ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

* * *

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas si simple. La nuit fut longue, tout comme la matinée qui suivit. Il chercha nerveusement Drago du regard dans les escaliers, dans la cohue du hall, dans la Grande Salle aux heures des repas. L'idée de le recroiser à un moment où il ne s'y attendrait pas l'effrayait. Il avait à la fois très envie de le revoir, c'en était presque un besoin qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, mais il souhaitait également qu'il disparaisse de sa vie, s'évanouisse dans le néant. Il repensait à son expression dégoûté, moqueuse, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassé et il essayait à tout prix de ne pas réfléchir à une réponse. Son optimisme l'empêchait d'être objectif, de se tenir aux faits.

Il redescendait, en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, à la Grande Salle, réaménagée en en salle d'études et d'activités de groupe après chaque repas, lorsqu'il finit par croiser Drago. Assis sur les marches, son bras pendant par-dessus son genou, il paraissait surveiller le flot des élèves qui arrivaient des étages. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de lui, Harry sentit son cœur lui marteler la poitrine et commença à transpirer. Il s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux, déterminé à l'ignorer. Quand Ron et Hermione aperçurent Drago à leur tour, ils se tournèrent vers lui avec un regard significatif mais il ne répondit rien, gardant les lèvres serrées.

Alors qu'ils passaient les dernières marches, Harry les yeux rivés droit devant lui, Drago se leva et se planta devant lui.

« Je t'attendais », dit-il.

Harry le regarda et revit leur baiser, intense, violent, se rejouer sous leurs yeux, et il resta immobile, incapable de parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, Malefoy ? demanda Ron d'un ton quelque peu agressif.

— Désolé, Weasley, mais ça ne te concerne pas.

— Si, ça me concerne, rétorqua Ron. Harry est mon meilleur ami. Ça me concerne si tu viens l'embrouiller. »

Harry reprit à cet instant ses esprits et parvint à intervenir :

« Ron, je suis parfaitement capable de me…débrouiller avec…lui.

— Non, tu ne l'es pas. On se porte beaucoup mieux sans ce crétin. Alors, Malefoy, à ta place, je continuerais à sécher les cours ou je passerais mes ASPIC en vitesse et je me dépêcherais de disparaître quelque part.

— Et avant ça, je ne peux _vraiment _pas dire quelque chose à Harry ? C'est important.

— C'est si important que ça ? Eh bien, crache le morceau. »

Ron croisa ses bras sur son torse et toisa Drago. Harry soupira, se passa une main sur le visage, gêné. Drago pinça les lèvres, visiblement agacé, mais, quand il répondit, son ton demeurait poli, beaucoup plus poli que celui de Ron en tous cas :

« Désolé mais je t'ai dit que ça ne vous concernait pas, ni toi ni Granger.

— Dans ce cas, fit Ron.

— Laisse tomber », lâcha brusquement Harry.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver seul avec Drago et, en même temps, l'envie le tenaillait de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Je vous rejoins bientôt », ajouta-t-il.

Drago eut un sourire victorieux et, tandis que Ron et Hermione gagnaient enfin la Grande Salle, Harry et lui empruntèrent un couloir voisin. Harry l'observait du coin de l'œil, mal à l'aise. Tout ce qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de Drago lui faisait peur.

Ils longèrent un moment les salles de classe, seul le fracas de la pluie contre les vitraux brisant le silence. Enfin, Drago sortit un livre de sa poche et le tendit à Harry, sans un mot. La couverture, propre et sombre, représentait une sorte de parc éclaboussé d'une lumière rougeâtre. Le titre, _Les Jardins de Pourpre, _scintillaient en lettres dorées. Harry releva les yeux vers Drago.

« Merci, dit-il. Je croyais que tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour me prêter un livre.

— C'est pour ça que je te l'ai acheté, répondit Drago d'une voix glacée. Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais le lire. »

Harry hocha la tête, caressa les pages et retourna machinalement l'ouvrage.

« Merci beaucoup, répéta-t-il. Ce n'était pas la peine. J'aurais pu me l'offrir moi-même.

— Je suis certain que tu avais déjà oublié.

— Ce n'est pas faux, admit Harry, à regret. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi », répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Le silence retomba, pesant. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Il regarda Drago, hésitant à l'interroger. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus :

« C'était seulement pour ça ? On aurait pu rester auprès de Ron et Hermione... »

Drago ne répondit rien. Les yeux fixés sur les dalles du couloir, il paraissait absorbé tout entier par ses réflexions. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Le corridor était désert.

« Je peux retourner auprès d'eux ?

— Non.

— Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire ? » demanda Harry.

Il était de plus en plus tendu.

« On pourrait parler, dit Drago.

— De quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, moi, répliqua Drago. Il y a beaucoup de sujets de conversation. Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait de nouveau le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-il. Je vais rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. »

Il détourna les talons mais il eut à peine fait quelques pas que Drago le rattrapa par le poignet et le ramena violemment vers lui. Harry sentit la panique l'envahir. Il se demanda s'il voulait que Drago l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Il ne savait pas. Toutefois, Drago garda sa bouche loin de la sienne pour répondre :

« Harry, je t'apprécie quand même un minimum, sinon je ne t'aurais pas supporté pendant des mois sans rien dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on reste fâchés.

— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre hier », lança Harry malgré lui d'un ton méprisant.

A sa surprise, la main de Drago lâcha son poignet et il recula d'un pas. Harry remarqua qu'il avait pâli. Il ne regretta cependant pas ses paroles et il s'efforça d'avoir l'air digne. Intérieurement, il tremblait.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, dit Drago. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça en sachant que tu m'aimais. C'était une erreur. »

Il baissa les yeux et Harry ressentit un élan vers lui. Dans son crâne, la bataille entre le pardon et la colère faisait rage. Il crispa les poings, se rapprocha maladroitement de lui.

« Et tes vacances à toi ? » éluda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, évinçant finalement le problème.

* * *

« Mets-toi à l'aise », dit Drago à Harry avec un geste de la main.

Il retira sa propre veste et la lança élégamment sur le dossier d'un canapé, sous les yeux d'Harry.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait fait cette proposition quand Drago lui avait demandé s'il voulait aller dans un coin plus tranquille pour discuter. Il ne se sentait pas tout à fait à son aise et il se promit de faire attention à ce qu'il dirait ou ferait, de ne pas se laisser aller à croire que Drago ressentait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié pour lui. Mais il t'a embrassé, recommençait déjà la petite voix dans sa tête, c'est que tu ne le laisses pas tout à fait indifférent et que…Il serra les dents, la chassa tant bien que mal.

Il enleva sa veste, tira sur le nœud de sa cravate pour le détendre.

Pour eux, la Salle sur Demande avait pris l'aspect d'un petit salon luxueux mais moderne. Lorsqu'ils avaient arpenté le couloir devant la tapisserie, les yeux fermés, Harry n'avait rien imaginé de particulier mais il devinait que ce n'était pas le cas de Drago. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette pièce d'aussi snob qu'agréable qui lui correspondait bien.

Drago s'assit sur le canapé, croisant les jambes, et Harry prit possession du fauteuil installé face à lui. Il avait vue sur l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, contre laquelle la pluie clapotait toujours. Il éprouva un sentiment étrange, mélange de sécurité et d'inquiétude. Le livre dans sa poche le gênait, il le posa sur la table basse, puis se recula dans son siège, tapotant du bout des doigts le bras du fauteuil. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le roman.

« Je t'ai fait part du vide intersidéral de mes vacances, reprit enfin Drago, à ton tour maintenant. »

Harry sourit nerveusement.

« Tu as fait quelque chose tout de même.

— Aller deux fois à Azkaban ? Je ne trouve pas que ça compte vraiment.

— Mhm », fit Harry.

Il releva la tête, gêné.

« J'étais au Terrier. On ne faisait pas grand-chose. On est allés voir George, une fois, à Sainte-Mangouste. On est allés chez Andromeda Tonks, tu sais…

— Mon inconnue de tante, je sais.

— Elle est très gentille.

— Je n'en doute pas, répondit Drago doucement. Le petit Ted va bien ? Et…George aussi, j'espère ?»

Harry le regarda. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés avec autant de retenue et il y avait bien longtemps que cette froideur entre eux avait disparu. Il eut l'impression d'être revenu des mois, des années en arrière. Cette conversation n'a aucun intérêt, songea-t-il. Il pensa de nouveau à partir mais cette idée lui sembla stupide, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient ici.

« Oui, dit-il. Il est en plein forme. C'est un garçon adorable. Quant à George…C'est plus compliqué. Il a piqué une crise l'autre jour. Les guérisseurs disent qu'il va mieux mais… »

Harry s'arrêta, soupira. Drago hocha la tête avec beaucoup de sérieux, croisant ses doigts sous son visage fermé.

« C'est triste, dit-il.

— Oui », répondit Harry un peu sèchement.

Il n'avait pas envie d'éterniser la conversation sur ce sujet. Penser à George le rendait encore plus malade.

Drago ne le lâchait pas du regard et il s'efforça de retrouver l'habitude de sa présence. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, le silence persistant, il reprit le livre sur la table, en entama la lecture. Il eut le temps d'en lire deux pages, un peu nerveusement, avant que Drago n'éclate d'un rire bref. Il se retourna vers lui. Drago sourit d'un air amusé.

« Tu es nul, Harry, lâcha-t-il enfin.

— Pardon ? » fit Harry, sans comprendre.

Drago tendit le bras, lui prit le livre des mains et le reposa sur la table avec un petit bruit sec.

« Oui, pardon, je suis un peu nul aussi, répondit Drago d'un air agacé. Ça fait quasiment deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas parlé et…Dis-moi pourquoi ce n'est plus comme avant ? »

Il se passa les mains sur le visage d'un geste un peu las.

« Parce que je t'aime, répondit Harry. Parce que je t'aime, et que je le sais, et que tu le sais.

— Ah oui, sans doute », dit Drago.

Il soupira profondément, fit la grimace.

« Cette histoire d'amour, c'est quand même bien chiant.

— C'est à moi que tu dis ça ? »

Harry avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il se raidit dans son siège, brusquement en colère.

« Sérieusement ? Tu me dis ça ? Tu crois que je ne trouve pas ça compliqué, et chiant, moi ? Je te rappelle que je suis quand même celui qui a…

— A le cœur brisé, je sais, Harry, répliqua Drago. Mais tout ça, c'est dans ta tête. C'est des conneries.

— Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ça change quelque chose ? rétorqua Harry d'un ton brûlant.

— Parce que tu es con et que tu y crois.

— Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, hier ? »

Drago se mordit la lèvre, lui jeta un œil noir.

« Parce que si tu ne m'aimais pas, répondit-il enfin, je crois que j'aurais bien aimé te baiser. »

Le cœur d'Harry battit plus vite dans sa poitrine et il se sentit ridicule.

« Sérieusement ?

— Ne prends pas cette tête de gosse devant ses cadeaux de Noël. Ouais, sérieusement.

— Et si je te disais que je ne t'aime pas ?

— Je te répondrais que tu mens. »

Harry baissa les yeux, remonta ses genoux contre son torse. Il resta silencieux, faisant mine d'être fasciné par le parquet.

« L'amour, c'est des mensonges, répéta Drago. Ne laisse pas des _mensonges _te rendre malheureux. Ne laissons pas des mensonges venir nous emmerder dans notre amitié. T'es un mec sympa, je ne voudrais pas que ces conneries gâchent tout ça…Pas toi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'imaginer Drago et lui, couchant ensemble, même s'il ne savait pas précisément comment les choses pourraient se passer. Drago décroisa les jambes et se pencha vers lui.

« Tu aimes toujours les potins ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus léger.

Harry ne répondit pas, frissonna. En réponse, le feu dans la cheminée de marbre brûla plus fort.

« Non, parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose de marrant l'autre jour…Qui intéresserait beaucoup ton pote…Finnigan.

— Ah, fit Harry en relevant la tête.

— Oui. Daphné fréquente un peu cette fille…Je ne me souviens jamais de son nom…La copine de Thomas.

— Lisa Turpin ?

— Peut-être…Peu importe. En tous cas, visiblement, leur couple ne fonctionne pas si bien. Ils sont ensemble depuis à peine plus d'une semaine et elle a déjà de quoi se plaindre.

— De quoi ? demanda Harry.

— Il n'a pas bandé. Ils couchaient ensemble, enfin plutôt ils devaient, et…Je ne te fais pas de dessin, tu m'as compris.

— Et c'est intéressant ? »

Drago leva les yeux au plafond d'un air exaspéré.

« Non, ce n'est pas intéressant. Mais je pensais que toi, ça t'intéresserait. Tu pourrais consoler Seamus avec ce potin.

— Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec Seamus.

— Ah ? Moi, je crois que Thomas est gay et qu'il ne bande pas pour des nanas, surtout si elles sont aussi moches que celle-là…Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

— Lisa Turpin. Et elle n'est pas moche du tout. Elle est même très jolie.

— Elle a des seins, dit Drago d'un ton dégoûté.

— C'est une fille.

— Encore pire, décréta Drago. J'ai déjà vu un mec, en boîte, qui avait une maladie et qui avait des seins. Ce n'était pas terrible mais il était plutôt séduisant par ailleurs…Mais une fille…

— Toutes les filles ont des seins, le coupa Harry d'un ton mi irrité, mi amusé. On a compris que tu n'aimais pas les filles et que tu étais pédé comme un phoque. »

Malgré lui, sa propre réflexion lui tira un sourire. Drago prit une expression faussement outrée et il ne put se retenir de rire.

« Je trouve ça malvenu de la part de quelqu'un qui croit être amoureux de moi mais passons. Tout ça pour dire que si cette fille est connue pour sa beauté et que l'ami Thomas reste de marbre devant elle, tu devrais peut-être en parler à Seamus…, reprit Drago.

— Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de faux espoirs, répondit Harry. Ce serait juste débile. Si ça se trouve, Thomas n'avait simplement pas envie. »

Drago le considéra en silence, se mordillant le bout de l'index.

« Je ne crois pas. Mais tu es vraiment gentil, Harry, dit-il finalement. Et attentionné.

— J'imagine que, venant de toi, ce n'est pas un compliment ?

— Imagine ce que tu veux », répondit Drago.

Il l'observa sans rien dire et Harry déglutit bruyamment, changea de position dans le fauteuil. Il avait toujours aussi froid. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas imaginer sa réconciliation avec Drago mais s'il l'avait fait, il aurait commis l'erreur de croire que les choses seraient exactement comme avant. Il frotta ses doigts contre les manches de sa chemise, qu'il avait remonté jusqu'au haut de ses paumes. Il regarda Drago. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas…

Soudain la table basse qui les séparait se métamorphosa en un plateau de Stratégie. C'était un jeu complexe auquel Harry n'avait joué qu'une seule fois, avec les garçons de son dortoir en sixième année, et il avait lamentablement perdu, finissant la partie ruiné, prisonnier de Dean, et son armée se réduisant à un seul soldat et une infirmière.

« Tu connais ? » demanda Drago.

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant où Drago voulait en venir.

« Les parties durent des heures, dit-il.

— Des jours, entre les meilleurs joueurs, rectifia Drago avec un sourire. De quoi te réapprendre à me supporter. »

Harry sourit à son tour et regarda le plateau attentivement. Les miniatures de couleur des troupes armées s'agitaient à la surface de la carte.

« Je serai le roi du Nord », décida-t-il.

Les pions rouges quittèrent le côté de la table et se rendirent vers le haut du plateau, faisant claquer leurs minuscules talons contre le carton. Drago plissa les yeux et désigna d'un geste moqueur les pions verts.

« Alors je serai celui de l'Ouest. »

* * *

Les sabots de jade du cheval du général franchirent le dessin des portes du château et la monture s'arrêta devant le roi rouge. Le général vert leva son épée au-dessus de lui et trancha joyeusement la tête du roi rouge. Elle roula sur le plateau de jeu. Harry releva les yeux vers Drago. Celui-ci affichait un sourire triomphant.

« Putain, lâcha Harry en levant les bras vers le plafond. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je croyais que mes bombes magiques allaient te retenir à la rivière. »

Il renversa d'un geste las les dernières pièces restantes et son ultime messager lui lança des cris furieux.

« Comme le dit le dicton, répondit Drago, croire, c'est ignorer. »

Harry eut une mimique enfantine et se laissa retomber en arrière dans son fauteuil, relâchant enfin tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour rester concentré. Drago regarda sa montre.

« Tu as tout de même tenu deux heures, c'est impressionnant.

— Ta gueule, maugréa Harry en se passant les mains sur les yeux.

— Non, sérieusement. La dernière fois, j'ai joué contre Blaise et Daphné, et en une demi-heure, j'avais conquis toute la carte. Je suis très fort à ce jeu. J'ai un niveau quasi national.

— Et sinon ça va les chevilles ? »

Drago sourit.

« Tu te sens plus à l'aise, on dirait, constata-t-il en faisant décrire des cercles dans les paumes de ses mains à ses reproductions de dragons.

— Au moins un point positif de cette soirée », répondit Harry.

Il se sentait brusquement épuisé, comme s'il avait combattu pour de vrai, à travers les landes et les montagnes pour défendre son royaume. La lumière des bougies du plafonnier lui faisait mal aux yeux. Il ferma les paupières.

« Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Ron et Hermione, dit-il au bout d'un temps.

— Ah, dit Drago.

— Blaise et Daphné ne t'attendent pas ?

— Non. Ils sont partis en vacances dans leurs familles respectives l'autre jour. »

Harry sentit ses muscles se retendre brusquement.

« Alors tu es tout…seul.

— Non. Je suis avec toi. »

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Le plateau de Stratégie avait disparu et Drago s'était levé. Il arpentait la pièce d'un pas tranquille. Il se posa devant la fenêtre, regarda la nuit sombre au-dehors.

« Je veux dire…Quand je serais parti, dit Harry.

— Tu vas vraiment partir maintenant ?

— D'ici quelques minutes je pense. Il est tard.

— Seulement vingt-trois heures.

— Il est assez tard, tout de même. »

Drago sourit, appuya ses mains contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Tu n'es pas un oiseau de nuit ?

— Non. A partir de minuit, je ne tiens plus debout.

— Pauvre petit chou…Tu peux rester assis si tu préfères. »

Drago revint vers lui, les bras serrés sur sa poitrine. Il avait retiré sa cravate au cours de la partie et sa chemise laissait entrevoir le haut de son torse, le début de la cicatrice du Sectumsempra. Il riait doucement, nimbé de lumière.

« Tu es beau », dit Harry avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

Il grimaça, se rappelant trop tard qu'il s'était promis de ne plus rien dire qui pourrait les embarrasser l'un comme l'autre.

« On me le dit souvent, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

— Je ne te le dis pas comme ça, marmonna Harry.

— Je sais. »

Drago se rapprocha de lui et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Harry se leva. Un instant, il se sentit un peu bête puis Drago se colla contre lui et l'embrassa doucement, au coin des lèvres.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu ne voulais pas embrasser des gens qui sont, ou plutôt, pour parler comme toi, croient qu'ils sont amoureux de toi », jeta Harry.

Il essaya de se dégager mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Drago sourit, ses lèvres s'agitant contre les siennes.

« Comme le dit le dicton, répéta-t-il, il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. »

Il poussa Harry en arrière et le renversa. Le fauteuil se transforma juste à temps en lit. Harry rebondit contre des draps soyeux. Drago lui ôta prestement sa chemise et la balança de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry posa maladroitement ses mains sur son visage.

« Drago, je…

— Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes. Moi, je ne t'aime pas, Harry, et mes genoux sont exactement à la bonne place pour t'émasculer définitivement. »

* * *

Quand Harry s'éveilla, le soleil inondait le lit de ses rayons dorés. Il resta un instant à fixer le plafond nu, sans comprendre réellement où il se trouvait. Puis la mémoire lui revint et il se redressa brusquement, se retourna d'un coup. Il trouva Drago étendu sur le ventre, à la seconde place du matelas. Son cœur rata un battement.

En se déplaçant, il avait repoussé les draps qui, désormais, soulignaient plus qu'ils ne masquaient le fait que Drago était nu, comme lui. Son agitation n'empêchait toutefois pas Drago de dormir d'un sommeil profond, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, les cheveux ébouriffés par la sueur légère de la nuit. Et du sexe, songea Harry, terrifié. Il remonta les draps sur eux, s'appuya contre le montant du lit, frissonnant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était ici, dans la Salle sur Demande, assis aux côtés de Drago. Tout ça était arrivé beaucoup trop vite.

Il se frotta le visage, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, ce qui lui permit de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était endormi avec ses lunettes. Il jeta un nouveau petit coup d'œil nerveux à Drago. La veille, il s'était promis de rester calme, de ne pas parler ni agir n'importe comment. C'est réussi, songea-t-il avec ironie. Ils avaient couché ensemble, puis dormi ici, transformant le salon en une chambre. Il soupira, irrité, mal à l'aise. Après le baiser dans les toilettes, il s'était juré de rester méfiant, de ne pas se faire de fausses idées. Il avait songé que Drago avait juste…fait une erreur, et s'était efforcé de ne pas penser qu'il pouvait l'intéresser vraiment. Drago avait toutefois reconnu qu'il l'intéressait, et un peu plus que le minimum.

Il n'arrivait cependant pas à s'en réjouir, il se sentait plutôt mal, au contraire. Drago le lui avait répété la veille : il n'aimait pas, ne l'aimait pas, et ils s'étaient juste embrassés, ils avaient juste couché ensemble, et Harry se rendait compte que c'était vraiment la chose la plus stupide qu'il avait jamais faite. Il ne pouvait pas juste embrasser Drago, ni juste coucher avec lui. Il était trop amoureux pour ça. Il soupira de nouveau, douloureusement. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Il fallait qu'il parte. Maintenant.

Il se dépêtra de ses draps, regarda l'horloge posée sur la table de chevet. Dix heures. Il songea tout à coup à Ron, à Hermione. Ils devaient se demander où il était passé. Ils s'inquiétaient sûrement. Il retint un juron, s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à trier les vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol. Tout à coup, dans son dos, Drago marmonna :

« Harry… »

Harry se retourna vers lui, l'estomac noué. Drago avait conservé la même position confortable, les paupières closes, et sa respiration demeurait régulière.

« Harry… un homme…merveilleux », poursuivit Drago.

Harry l'observa, surpris et laissa retomber sur le sol le caleçon qu'il venait de trouver.

« Euh, merci », répondit-il, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Il abandonna un instant l'idée de son départ. Il remonta sur le lit mais Drago ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Toujours aussi lentement, avec des phrases hachées, étouffées par l'oreiller, il continua sur le même ton :

« Je…veux…Harry…t'embrasser…Toujours…Tu es tellement…. »

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure, sa main se referma sur le drap et Harry réalisa soudain qu'il dormait encore. Son estomac fit un bond dans son ventre et il roula sur le matelas jusqu'à Drago. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine. Il se rapprocha plus encore, sans le lâcher du regard, retenant son souffle.

« Harry…Je veux bien que…tu…m'aimes…encore. »

Harry frissonna. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait allumé un brasier dans sa poitrine, qu'il se consumait de l'intérieur. La sueur ruisselait dans son dos, jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Il se rappelait ce que lui avait dit Hermione, ce qu'il avait pensé lui-même. Peut-être que Drago l'aimait, même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, pressa l'oreiller entre ses doigts.

Drago bougea et il se recula, n'osant pas le toucher. Puis, malgré lui, il se pencha au-dessus de lui, déposa un baiser rapide sur la peau de sa nuque. Son cœur palpitait, ses battements résonnaient partout dans son corps. Un sourire hésitant naquit sur ses lèvres et il le cacha en s'appuyant contre son oreiller. Drago voulait bien qu'il l'aime. Il avait envie de croire qu'ils n'avaient pas juste couchés ensemble. Il ne savait pas, ou plus, ce qu'il devait croire, ou penser. Il mordit le tissu. Il ne parvenait pas à s'en empêcher. Il avait vraiment envie de le croire.

Il songea qu'il avait disparu depuis plus de douze heures. Ce ne serait pas quelques-unes de plus qui changeraient quoi que ce soit. Il avait vraiment envie de rester là, à regarder Drago dormir.


	20. La Chambre des Secrets

**Posté le : **23.04.2013

**Note (about you & me) :** Oui, je sais que je suis horriblement en retard. Je suis désolée et sachez que ça m'embête vraiment de ne pas être capable de tenir mes objectifs. J'ai peur de ne pas finir à temps, de vous faire attendre trop longtemps, parfois même de ne pas finir tout court. Et, pourtant, si vous saviez combien cette histoire me tient à cœur ! Je vous prie de vouloir m'excuser de mes promesses non tenues (« je ne serais plus en retard ») et j'ai conscience que mon manque d'organisation dans mes devoirs et autres bacs blancs d'Histoire-Géographie (je vous conseille de ne jamais, jamais, essayer d'apprendre 14 chapitres, 4 cartes et 2 schémas en 4 jours. Ça rend malade et le jour du devoir, vous tombez forcément sur ce que vous avez le moins bien retenu) n'est pas une excuse valable.

J'espère que ce chapitre aura valu la peine. Je ne vous oublie pas, promis, et ne vous remercierai jamais assez de votre fidélité et de vos encouragements.

**RAR (guests) : **

**Au passage : **Le monde ne se guérit pas, c'est bien aux Humains d'agir. Mais agir, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire dans notre monde ? Est-ce que préparer une action, par la discussion et les objectifs à tenir, c'est déjà agir ? Ou bien, l'action, ce n'est que ce moment où les jambes s'agitent, les baguettes se brandissent ?

Quant à l'amour, comme toutes les autres choses de ce monde, il ne pourrait bien n'être qu'une projection d'une réalité éloignée, ou n'être, comme toutes les religions et idées, qu'une croyance de l'Humain. Mais le plus important dans tout ça, justement, ça ne serait pas simplement d'y croire et de tenter le coup ?

Comme toujours, merci beaucoup pour tes longs messages qui m'éclairent brillamment le chemin de la suite.

**Vyseria : **Je suis vraiment ravie que mon histoire te plaise et que la lenteur de l'intrigue ne t'ait pas découragée. Tes compliments me font rougir et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. C'est vrai que c'était un peu mon objectif de base, d'essayer de m'éloigner de la fanfic rapide, centrée uniquement sur les sentiments amoureux. Je voulais tenter quelque chose de plus fort et je suis bien contente que ça plaise.

**ArtemisSnape :** J'admets que dans cette histoire, je dévoile, pour une fois, d'autres aspects de ma personnalité d'auteure…Le sadisme et la violence ! Et, par pitié ne me jette pas de pierres, mais j'adore ça ! Oui, Harry est peut-être un peu mou, ces derniers temps, mais c'est la fatigue de l'après-guerre, toutes ces choses qui se mettent en place et lui échappent, lui glissent entre les doigts…Mais il finira, comme toujours, par reprendre le contrôle. Parce qu'Harry est un héros, voilà tout.

J'ai toujours autant de plaisir à te lire et je te remercie de ton soutien.

**Note (about disclaimer) : **_«La chambre des secrets » est le titre du chapitre 16 d' « Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets » (tome II). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses_

"WALK AWAY NOW AND YOU'RE GONNA START A WAR

WE EXPECTED SOMETHING

SOMETHING BETTER THAN BEFORE

WE EXPECTED SOMETHING MORE."

**[**_**Start a War**_ **- The National]**

* * *

**20**

**La Chambre des Secrets**

Le prisonnier avait vu la magie mourir.

Elle s'était dissolue dans l'atmosphère, comme un cachet effervescent dans un verre d'eau. A présent, il n'en restait plus que quelques bulles bleutées. Légères et libres, elles dansaient à travers la pièce. Elles rebondissaient sur des épaisseurs invisibles, se cachaient dans l'obscurité et jouaient de leurs formes rondes avant d'éclater contre le plafond ou les murs.

Allongé sur le carrelage glacé, le prisonnier les regardait disparaître à jamais. Il respirait l'air frais, il écoutait le calme de la nuit froide. Son sang ruisselait le long de ses bras, entre ses chairs déchirées et ses lambeaux de peau abîmée, jusqu'au…

« Harry ? »

Harry se dépêcha de reposer _Les Jardins de Pourpre_ sur la table de chevet avant de se retourner vers Drago, un peu honteux. Après s'être d'abord laissé inspirer par son esprit romantique, il avait très vite découvert que regarder quelqu'un dormir était loin d'être une activité passionnante. Il avait finalement fait passer le temps en entamant la lecture de son cadeau.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » demanda Drago.

Il se massa les paupières, les ouvrit d'un coup. Ses yeux glacés se posèrent sur Harry. Celui-ci retint un frisson. Son angoisse revenait au galop maintenant que Drago était réveillé et il remonta nerveusement les draps vers lui, un peu comme si, en couvrant sa nudité, il espérait se protéger de l'instant, de ce qui pouvait survenir. Il se demandait si Drago se souvenait de ce qu'il lui avait dit en dormant.

« Non, pas vraiment, mentit-il.

— Tu aurais pu partir », dit Drago.

Il s'étira lentement d'un air nonchalant puis, brusquement, il roula sur le matelas jusqu'à Harry et l'attrapa brutalement par la nuque. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui avec un sourire espiègle.

« Mais ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. »

Il l'embrassa longuement et le cœur d'Harry battit de plus en plus follement dans son thorax. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux paroles ensommeillées de Drago. Il éprouva une furieuse envie de le plaquer contre le matelas, de lui crier : « Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? ». A la place, il se contenta de laisser ses mains glisser dans le dos de Drago, vers le creux de ses reins. Quand Drago le relâcha, il garda les yeux rivés sur lui.

« Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

— Merveilleusement bien. »

Drago bailla, s'adossa contre le montant du lit. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil en même temps qu'il ajoutait :

« C'est que j'étais assez fatigué, malgré tout. Tu n'étais pas aussi mauvais qu'on aurait pu le croire. Je veux dire, pour ta première relation homosexuelle. »

Le visage d'Harry s'enflamma et il se frotta maladroitement les joues, avec le vain espoir que ce simple geste puisse l'empêcher de rougir. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et eut encore plus de mal à regarder Drago en face. Il entendait encore ses balbutiements endormis et tout s'agitait à l'intérieur de lui.

« Je t'assure, poursuivit Drago d'un ton calme. Blaise Zabini, et pourtant Merlin sait à quel point c'est une vraie bête de sexe, n'était pas aussi bon à notre première fois…

— Tu as déjà…couché avec Blaise ? » demanda Harry d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Il toussa, tâcha de se donner une allure indifférente. En y réfléchissant, il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse à sa question. Une certaine curiosité, mêlée de méfiance, le piquait pourtant.

« Ouais, bien sûr, répondit Drago avec légèreté. A chaque fois que Daphné fait la grève du sexe pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. C'est-à-dire souvent. Et même très souvent. On a trouvé ce petit arrangement depuis…quoi ? Deux ou trois ans ? Daphné ne le sait pas, bien entendu, et ça la rend folle. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi la grève du sexe, qui marchait si bien sur tous les autres mâles qu'elle a torturés, ne fonctionne pas avec Blaise et, ce qui est encore plus merveilleux, c'est qu'elle est tellement persuadée de le posséder qu'elle ne s'imagine même pas qu'il est capable de la tromper…Enfin, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse réellement parler de « tromper » d'ailleurs…Il y a des besoins vitaux auquel on ne peut pas se dérober. »

Harry considéra Drago. Il lui sembla que quelque chose lui obstruait la gorge. Quelque chose comme un rhinocéros, ou un dragon. Plus comme un dragon, pensa-t-il, parce qu'il éprouvait une sensation de brûlure dans la bouche.

« Et…et Daphné ? dit-il enfin, hésitant. Elle s'y dérobe ?

— C'est presque le plus incroyable de toute l'histoire, répondit Drago en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. En sixième année, Blaise et moi avions chargé Pansy de vérifier qu'elle ne profitait pas de ses fameuses grèves pour goûter d'autres pains. Mais non. Pansy n'en revenait pas…Il faut dire qu'elle, elle n'a pas dû passer une seule semaine sans baiser depuis ses douze ou treize ans. »

Il sourit à Harry et se rapprocha de lui, riant à demi. Il mordilla la peau de son épaule mais Harry le repoussa lentement, l'estomac noué.

« Tu as eu ta dose ? » ironisa Drago.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux, laissant retomber les draps sur le matelas.

« J'espère que tu t'en remettras vite parce que j'ai hâte de recommencer… »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour se pencher par-dessus le rebord, de l'autre côté du lit. Il repéra ses habits, les rassembla dans ses bras et revint vers Harry.

« Enfin, si tu as aimé, bien sûr, reprit-il d'un ton plus grave. Moi, j'ai vraiment…vraiment bien aimé être avec toi. »

Il fixa Harry, se tenant avec du recul, ses vêtements serrés dans ses bras. Harry remarqua qu'il paraissait soudain un peu intimidé, en dépit de l'expression dure de son visage. Il eut l'impression que ses poumons se rétractaient progressivement, limitant leur capacité à contenir de l'air. Si ça continuait, il mourrait bientôt, étouffé.

« Euh…Eh bien, enfin, je veux dire…Oui, moi aussi », répondit-il dans un souffle.

Drago sembla se détendre et il sourit paisiblement. Il passa doucement une main dans sa nuque, sans cesser de regarder Harry.

« Alors on recommencera », décida-t-il.

Il enfila son boxer tandis qu'Harry restait assis, nu, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il se demandait si Drago l'aimait, même un peu. Il se demandait s'il lui parlerait de Blaise, s'il l'aimait. Il avait comme une pointe au cœur maintenant et le visage de Blaise se joignit aux pensées qui tournaient en rond dans sa tête. Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient devenir.

Drago l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres, avec une douceur qui n'était pas habituelle.

« On devrait peut-être y aller, non ? suggéra-t-il. Je meurs de faim, pas toi ? »

Harry hocha la tête, déglutit difficilement. Drago déposa un nouveau baiser, sur le bout de son nez cette fois. Il ramassa les derniers vêtements qui traînaient par terre, les posa sur ses genoux, avant de se retourner vers Harry :

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Drago sauta du lit d'un bond et continua de s'habiller. Harry l'observa mettre son pantalon, la poitrine serrée. Ses questions se bousculaient dans sa bouche, lui brûlaient l'intérieur des lèvres.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » fit Drago d'un ton un peu soucieux.

Il se rapprocha de lui, l'air inquiet, et Harry osa enfin demander :

« On fait quoi ?

— Je vais passer à ma salle commune prendre une douche. Me changer. Puis manger, répondit Drago.

— Je voulais dire…Toi et moi. Nous. Est-ce que…Est-ce qu'on sort…ensemble ? Ou je ne sais pas… »

Drago releva les yeux vers lui, sa chemise dans la main, torse nu. Il regarda Harry puis sourit d'un air moqueur. Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment, comme lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son amour la première fois. Son cœur battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« T'es vraiment trop mignon. »

Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui cassait un vase sur le sommet du crâne. Il vit le sourire narquois de Drago s'élargir et des morceaux de verre se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui, entaillant sa peau.

« Ou vraiment ridicule. J'hésite encore », ajouta Drago avec un petit rire.

Il s'agenouilla sur le bord du lit et se pencha vers Harry. Ses doigts effleurèrent son torse, le parcoururent, agiles. Il l'embrassa ensuite avec tant de force qu'Harry crut qu'il allait lui manger la langue. Il réussit toutefois à se dégager de son étreinte brutale.

« Hé, chuchota Drago, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai vu d'autres, des débiles au cerveau défoncé par des histoires romantiques et cucu. Ça ne nous empêchera pas de remettre ça, si tu le veux. »

Il déposa un baiser rapide à la naissance de son cou et lui claqua doucement le haut de la cuisse. Puis il se leva, finit de boutonner sa chemise, glissa ses pieds nus dans ses chaussures et quitta la Salle sur Demande. Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière et se mit à pleurer en silence.

* * *

« Oh Harry, par Merlin ! Où étais-tu passé ? »

Hermione se leva d'un bond en le voyant surgir dans la salle commune, les yeux rouges, vêtu de ses habits de la veille. Ron l'imita précipitamment.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Hermione avec des airs de mère inquiète.

— Tu étais avec Malefoy toute la nuit ? » demanda Ron en même temps, d'un ton plutôt joyeux.

Elle lui décocha un regard noir tandis qu'Harry enroulait nerveusement ses manches autour de ses paumes moites. Pour dire la vérité, lorsqu'il avait pris le chemin de son dortoir, il ne s'attendait pas à les trouver déjà là. Dans son idéal, il s'était douché, changé et avait repris ses esprits avant de descendre les rejoindre dans la Grande Salle. Il s'en voulut d'avoir cru que ce serait si simple. Toute sa vie démontrait que les choses n'étaient jamais simples.

« J'ai besoin de me laver », dit-il.

Il s'installa cependant lourdement sur le canapé. Il sentit d'un coup tous ses muscles le tirailler, comme s'il avait parcouru des kilomètres. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, ferma les yeux. Il n'avait plus envie de pleurer il avait déjà versé plus de larmes qu'il n'en contenait.

« Tu étais avec Malefoy toute la nuit », déclara Ron.

Sa voix avait perdu son éclat et sonna plus terne aux oreilles d'Harry. Sans doute sentait-il à présent que cette nuit n'avait pas été une parfaite réussite. Harry rouvrit les paupières.

« Oui, répondit-il douloureusement.

— Et… vous avez fait…quoi ? » fit Ron, hésitant entre son intérêt et la peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

Harry sortit _Les Jardins de Pourpre_ de sa poche et le glissa entre les doigts d'Hermione. C'était comme s'il s'était écoulé des mois depuis que Drago lui avait fait ce cadeau.

« Il m'a offert ce livre dont il m'avait parlé. On a bavardé un peu. Joué à Stratégie. Puis il m'a embrassé…et…après…

— D'accord, l'interrompit Ron. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. »

Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et Harry esquissa un sourire, qui disparut bien vite, effacé par les souvenirs. Le sarcasme dans la voix de Malefoy. Son dédain face à ses sentiments. La boule dans sa gorge se reformait avec une rapidité fulgurante.

« Je crois qu'il m'aime, murmura-t-il tout à coup. Ou peut-être que j'espère, simplement.

— Il a dit quelque chose dans ce sens ? » demanda Hermione.

A son tour, elle s'assit sur le sofa, mais sur l'accoudoir. Elle les surplombait ainsi un peu, et les regardait, très sérieusement. Harry leva les yeux devant lui et regarda les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, alors qu'il leur confiait son premier baiser avec Cho Chang. Etrangement, ce jour lui paraissait presque moins lointain que les heures précédentes.

« Il a dit des choses dans les deux sens, répondit finalement Harry. En dormant, il a dit que j'étais…merveilleux. Et qu'il voulait bien que je l'aime…Et qu'il voulait que je l'embrasse tout le temps…Et quand il s'est réveillé, il a répété que j'étais ridicule avec mes histoires d'amour…Et il m'a parlé de Blaise, il m'a raconté qu'ils couchaient ensemble quand Daphné faisait la grève du sexe…

— La grève du sexe ? » répéta Ron d'un air ahuri.

Il se tourna vers Hermione, effrayé, comme s'il craignait qu'elle en tire de mauvaises idées. Elle grimaça, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle, sèchement. Tu devrais savoir que je ne suis pas une de ces femmes mesquines et manipulatrices.

— Je le sais », répondit Ron.

Il soupira néanmoins d'un air soulagé et revint vers Harry.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? demanda-t-il. Il t'a proposé de… ?

— De recommencer, ouais, répondit Harry, la tête basse. Mais, franchement, je ne sais pas si ça en vaut la peine…

— Pas si ça te rend vraiment malheureux, dit Hermione d'un ton ferme. Il ne faut pas que ça te rende malheureux. Une relation basée uniquement sur le sexe, c'est malsain, et encore plus si ce n'est seulement ce que tu désires.

— Mais ce n'est pas une relation basée uniquement sur le sexe », fit remarquer Ron.

Harry releva les yeux vers lui, un peu surpris. Il devinait ce qu'il allait dire et cela l'étonnait beaucoup venant de sa part.

« Je veux dire, poursuivit-il, vous êtes amis, et puis, ce n'est pas comme si vous vous étiez donnés rendez-vous, enculés tour à tour, avant de repartir vous coucher chacun de votre côté…Vous avez joué à Stratégie, dormi dans le même lit… »

Il s'interrompit à ce dernier mot et secoua la tête, visiblement déstabilisé par ses propres paroles. Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à intervenir, il reprit :

« Malefoy est un crétin aveugle et obstiné. Mais il t'aime sans doute un peu tout de même. Quelqu'un dont on aime la personnalité, avec qui on aime passer du temps, et qu'on veut embrasser, toucher, et plus encore (Harry sourit légèrement à cette évocation détournée alors qu'il parlait d' « enculés » deux minutes plus tôt), je ne crois pas que ce soit seulement un ami.

— Un ami, ou un amant, ne dirait pas ce qu'il a dit à Harry, dit doucement Hermione. Moi, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose de poursuivre une relation comme ça, sans savoir où ça va, alors qu'on est amoureux. »

Elle tapota gentiment la main d'Harry. Il hocha la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un morceau de métal dans la poitrine, qui l'entraînait vers le sol.

« En gros, Harry, conclut Ron, comme on te suggère deux décisions opposées, tu vas devoir te démerder tout seul.

— Super, marmonna Harry.

— T'inquiète, je te soutiendrais même si tu choisis la voie de la prudence et de la vertu.

— Ron ! La voix de la prudence et de la vertu ? releva Hermione d'un ton à la fois amusé et vexé.

— Eh bien, c'est ça que tu proposes, non ? Ne couche pas sans sentiments, ne va pas risquer ta peau dans une relation compliquée ?

— C'est sûr que dit de cette façon… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond et Harry essaya de se détendre. Il avait un peu mal à la tête et il avait de plus en plus envie d'aller prendre une douche. Il n'avait cependant pas tout à fait suffisamment d'énergie pour se soulever du canapé moelleux.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle, continua Ron, ça va te réconforter. Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre hier soir.

— Ah ? dit Harry.

— Ouais », répondit Ron.

Un large sourire éclaira son visage, un sourire trop longtemps déguisé par sympathie. Harry se redressa sur un coude. Ce sourire lui faisait éprouver une nouvelle sensation de chaleur dans la poitrine et le ventre, dénouant ses entrailles. Une sensation qui se répandit à travers tout son corps lorsque Ron ajouta :

« Les guérisseurs avaient raison : George va mieux. Le psychomage a suggéré qu'on le sorte un peu du service, qu'on l'emmène déjeuner à la cafeteria. Maman trouve que c'est une excellente idée et on va tous y aller demain. »

* * *

La deuxième semaine des vacances passa, semblable à une tornade, les jours noyés dans un tourbillon d'événements. Il y eut d'abord, dès le lendemain, les retrouvailles avec un George plus loquace que celui qu'Harry avait visité au cours des mois précédents. A sa demande, sa mère avait récupéré dans sa chambre de vieux parchemins oubliés, froissés, dont on avait pensé qu'ils ne serviraient plus jamais, qu'on avait conservés comme les derniers vestiges d'un monde englouti.

George les observa un instant, sans rien dire, promenant ses mains maigres sur les pages, nostalgique. Mais quand il releva la tête, son regard était d'une fermeté qui fit frissonner Harry. Il leur présenta les documents, avec des explications plus particulièrement destinées à Ron et Ginny.

« Les affaires doivent être reprendre », leur dit-il d'une voix rauque, altérée par son mutisme prolongé.

Tous les plans étaient frappés des deux W entrelacés. Ron et Ginny les prirent dans leurs mains tremblantes, avec précaution, comme des reliques antiques. Harry savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé reprendre la boutique avec George, ou même seuls. Le rideau de fer était tombé depuis le début de la guerre et n'avait jamais été relevé depuis, contrairement aux autres magasins, qui s'étaient rouverts durant l'été. D'une certaine façon, Harry l'avait presque oublié, comme un vieux jouet que l'on a enterré dans le jardin ou rangé au grenier. Il y avait comme une enfance, avant la guerre, et l'âge adulte, quelque part après.

Ron et Ginny promirent de réfléchir mais Harry vit que, pour Ron, le choix était déjà fait. Après le deuil des années sombres, des rires éclateraient à nouveau, provoqués par de nouvelles inventions, toujours plus délirantes et fantasques.

Harry sourit et, même si la cafeteria ne comportait aucune fenêtre sur l'extérieur, il eut la sensation d'un ruissellement solaire, fragile et diffus, sur leur tablée.

Ils ne parlèrent plus que de farces ou d'attrapes pendant des jours, réfléchissant sans cesse à de futurs projets. Ron se révéla très imaginatif et des moments parfaits s'écoulèrent ainsi, dans la salle commune, à rêvasser les yeux ouverts à des merveilles hilarantes.

« Les gens ont besoin de voir que la magie est belle, répétait sans cesse Ginny. La magie n'est pas qu'une arme de destruction, une poudre de désolation c'est aussi tout un monde splendide. »

De fous espoirs lui rendaient une beauté qu'Harry avait vue lui être volée et elle coloriait d'arcs-en-ciel les dessins malhabiles de Ron.

Ces occupations permirent à Harry de fuir pendant quelques temps toute réflexion concernant Drago. Il réussit à ne pas le croiser assez longtemps pour parvenir à moins penser à lui. Il se dérobait ainsi à toute confrontation avec la décision qu'il lui fallait prendre. Mais un jour, comme ça arrive parfois, la situation finit en quelque sorte par se démêler d'elle-même.

Alors qu'il fouillait dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque à la recherche de sortilèges pour un coussin étrangleur, Drago s'approcha de lui. Les mains dans les poches, le col de sa chemise entrouvert, il donnait l'illusion de n'être là que par pur hasard, comme si lui aussi se demandait s'il était possible de combiner un sort d'Animation avec un maléfice de Combat.

« Tiens, Harry, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait naturel.

— Tiens, Drago », répondit Harry.

Il reposa maladroitement ses livres sur une table proche. Un fracas sourd et irrégulier se mit à résonner dans tout son corps. Drago avait un sourire mécanique et il se passa une main dans les cheveux, faussement nonchalant.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. On ne s'est pas vus depuis un moment…

— C'est vrai », répondit Harry.

Brusquement, il ne sut plus très bien où il en était et il regretta d'avoir tant repoussé le moment de la raison. Il s'apercevait qu'il n'avait fait que remettre le problème à plus tard et que, loin de l'avoir fait disparaître, il revenait plus oppressant que jamais.

« J'ai entendu dire que George Weasley allait mieux », reprit Drago en tapotant la table du bout des doigts.

Il parlait d'une voix calme, trop détachée, trop courtoise, et Harry le remarqua. Il ne s'y arrêta néanmoins pas très longtemps, son attention retenue par autre chose :

« Qui t'a dit ça ? fit-il, surpris.

— La copine de Dean Thomas en a parlé à Daphné, qui l'a dit à Blaise, et qui me l'a dit.

— Nos histoires intéressent pas mal les Serpentards, on dirait », constata Harry.

Il essuya machinalement ses paumes humides sur son pantalon tandis que Drago secouait la tête.

« Serpentard ou pas, on connait tous George Weasley, du moins de vue. Moi, bien sûr, d'un peu plus près que les autres… »

Harry savait qu'il faisait allusion à la fois où lui et George s'étaient rués sur Drago après que celui-ci ait, une fois de plus, insulté Mr et Mrs Weasley. Ce souvenir n'était pas particulièrement agréable mais il sourit malgré tout à la plaisanterie.

« Tu l'avais mérité », dit-il cependant d'un ton un peu amer.

Drago resta droit et ne répondit rien. Harry décida de reprendre en arrière :

« Oui, il va mieux. Avec Ron et Ginny, ils vont sans doute rouvrir la boutique à la rentrée septembre. Il est tellement enthousiaste que les guérisseurs nous ont assuré qu'il pourrait sûrement sortir de l'hôpital d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire.

— C'est vraiment bien, fit Drago. Je suis content pour vous tous. »

Il passa de nouveau une main dans ses cheveux. Harry le trouvait tendu et, bizarrement, de le voir ainsi lui permettait de se décontracter. Il s'appuya contre une chaise voisine, les bras croisés sur le dossier, balaya sa pile d'ouvrages d'un coup d'œil vague.

« En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose.

— D'accord. »

Harry releva les yeux vers Drago. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, pensa-t-il très fort. Si fort que tout le monde dans la bibliothèque avait dû l'entendre. Il essaya de faire taire son esprit, en vain. Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

« L'autre jour…Je crois que je t'ai un peu blessé, non ? »

Harry fixa Drago, qui semblait encore plus mal à l'aise et qui frappait la table de plus en plus vite. Il eut d'abord envie d'éclater de rire puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas vraiment comique, c'était même très triste. Alors, avant même de naître, son rire mourut dans sa gorge et il resta à regarder Drago, le cœur serré.

« Un peu, répondit-il, se forçant à hausser les épaules.

— Oui, c'est…ce que je pensais. Eh bien, je voulais juste te dire que…que ce n'est pas exactement…Enfin, ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

— Ah, fit Harry, simplement pour dire quelque chose.

— Non, pas du tout, poursuivit Drago, vraiment…Et si c'est pour ça que tu m'évitais, je voulais aussi te dire que… »

Il s'arrêta, pris de court, et son regard fuit nerveusement celui d'Harry. Harry repensa aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées dans son sommeil, et à celles qu'il répétait si souvent lorsqu'il était éveillé. Ce brouillage, entre ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre et ce rejet brusque des sentiments, inculqué depuis l'enfance. Il se remémora ce que Drago lui avait dit une fois. « _Les sentiments__entravent la raison et compliquent toutes les situations._ » Il eut une fois encore envie de rire, sans joie, tandis qu'il considérait l'expression un peu confuse de Drago.

« Non mais je ne t'évitais pas, en fait, mentit-il finalement. J'étais simplement un peu occupé, tu comprends. Avec Ron, Hermione. »

Il omit consciemment Ginny.

« On travaillait sur les projets inachevés de George et…de Fred. Pour rouvrir la boutique avec de nouveaux produits.

— Ah », fit Drago, visiblement soulagé.

Harry sourit légèrement. Drago releva la tête vers lui.

« Alors…, demanda-t-il, plus assuré, on se reverra ? Enfin…Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux. Il voyait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire et il sentit une chaleur brûlante monter depuis le bas de son ventre. Il repensa à tout ce qu'avait dit Ron, et à tout ce qu'avait dit Hermione. La balance penchait, déséquilibrée. McGonagall l'avait dit : il était, et avait toujours été, quelqu'un d'impulsif, de fougueux.

« Oui, bien sûr. Très bientôt, j'espère. »

Drago sourit en réponse.

« Ce soir, ça sera suffisamment tôt ?

— Je crois », répondit Harry.

Dans un geste entreprenant, la main de Drago frôla la sienne lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui. Il passa derrière lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Alors à ce soir, vingt et une heure, dans la Salle sur Demande. »

Avant de partir, il déposa un baiser discret dans sa nuque et Harry frissonna.

Ils se retrouvèrent le soir, et le soir suivant, puis tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Ils avaient des relations sexuelles, ils faisaient des parties de Stratégie (Drago aidait Harry à améliorer sa technique) et ils parlaient beaucoup. Et parfois, ils restaient simplement sans rien dire, à lire ou à écouter de la musique ensemble. Drago parlait toujours en dormant. La plupart des choses qu'il disait étaient incohérentes. Il mentionnait assez rarement Harry mais c'était toujours pour dire qu'il était un véritable ami, ou des variations sur ce thème. Harry s'efforçait de ne pas dormir trop profondément pour être sûr de l'entendre lorsqu'il parlait de lui. Il aimait beaucoup entendre tout ce que Drago avait à dire à son propos.

La veille de la rentrée, ils s'étaient dépêchés de terminer ensemble leur travail, se partageant les tâches sur ce qu'il leur restait à faire. Alors qu'ils reportaient leurs résultats, les plumes grattant frénétiquement leurs parchemins, ils réfléchissaient à haute voix à de nouvelles inventions pour le magasin de farces et attrapes. Si Ron et Drago se parlaient rarement, Harry se chargeait de faire l'intermédiaire entre les bonnes idées de Drago et son meilleur ami. Ron répétait souvent que « si ça continuait, il allait finir par vraiment apprécier Malefoy ».

En se répartissant ainsi les devoirs, ils avaient avancé beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude et, pour une fois, Harry était en excellente forme lorsqu'il gagna la Grande Salle le lendemain matin pour le petit-déjeuner. Sa bonne humeur ne dura malheureusement pas très longtemps.

Alors qu'il atteignait d'un pas joyeux la table de Gryffondor, Hermione se mit vivement debout, comme si elle se trouvait dans une salle de classe et qu'Harry était son professeur. Il était toutefois bien trop occupé à regarder Drago, assis de l'autre côté de la pièce, pour remarquer cette conduite inhabituelle. Il lui adressa un signe évasif de la main et Drago répondit d'un bref hochement de tête avant de se retourner vers Blaise. Harry grimaça. Il se rappela ensuite que Blaise n'était pas avec eux cette nuit-là, dans la Salle sur Demande, et il se sentit beaucoup plus sûr de lui.

« Ils arrivent, lança Hermione, l'air grave.

— Mhm ? Qui ça ? » demanda Harry d'un ton léger.

Il s'assit à côté de Ron, attrapa un toast et entreprit de le tartiner gaiement de confiture de fraises. Il pensait toujours à Drago, à ses lèvres, surtout. A son rire hautain, aussi. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à Hermione qui, abasourdie, retombait lourdement sur le banc. Il tendit la main vers le pot de lait.

« Kingsley et Lorris, bien sûr, répondit-elle enfin d'une voix rauque, désignant une enveloppe violette posée sur la table.

— Pardon ?! »

L'image de Drago s'évanouit instantanément de son esprit et Harry pivota vivement vers Hermione, abandonnant tout ce qu'il faisait.

« Oh, putain de merde, ça recommence, vous êtes incroyables ! »

Le pot de lait s'était à nouveau renversé sur Dean et il secoua furieusement ses manches pour bien montrer son mécontentement. Cependant, comme d'habitude, personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Harry fixait Hermione avec l'espoir fou qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise blague. Mais où était l'intérêt de faire une blague pareille ?

« La commission avait bel et bien pris la décision de t'interroger, en dépit de toutes les discrètes tentatives de dissuasion de Kingsley, et hier soir, le dernier Juge du Département à ne pas avoir apposé sa signature sur les documents officiels s'est finalement rangé du côté de ses confrères, malgré les interventions de McGonagall au Ministère, expliqua Hermione à toute vitesse. Il a apparemment dit que « ça ne fait rien de mal ». Et le Ministre ? Ça lui ferait du mal à lui, qu'on l'interroge un peu pour voir pourquoi il s'acharne à ce point sur toi ? » s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre d'une voix saccadée :

« Bref. En principe, comme il s'agit d'un interrogatoire sous Veritaserum, on n'est pas censés savoir que ça aura lieu ce matin. Mais Kingsley a envoyé une lettre, il risque sa place au Ministère pour toi, alors surtout, surtout, il faudra avoir l'air surpris quand ils arriveront. »

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il regarda Hermione, puis Dean, qui était demeuré à sa place, la chemise humide, ébahi, puis Ron. Le visage de ce dernier était très grave et il avait reposé ses toasts. Apparemment, Hermione avait attendu l'arrivée d'Harry pour tout leur raconter.

« Mais, fit Ron, qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte de savoir au juste que c'est aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Harry n'a pas le temps de s'enfuir et puis de toute façon, est-ce que ça serait véritablement utile… ?

— Non, soupira Hermione, je ne pense pas...Harry ne peut pas s'enfuir, ce n'est pas un projet réalisable. »

Elle secoua la tête, l'air abattu, et se mordilla l'index de sa main gauche.

« Je ne comprends pas plus que toi…Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire ? C'est gentil de la part de Kingsley de nous prévenir mais…Le mieux, ce serait de préparer une défense mais…

— On n'a pas le temps, compléta Ron.

— Putain », répéta Dean, pour une toute autre raison cette fois.

Harry sentait ses yeux inquiets peser sur lui. Il s'en voulut un peu de l'avoir ignoré ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas exactement toutes les informations en ce qui concernait son histoire avec Seamus et, après tout, ça ne le concernait pas. Il n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi froid. Il essaya de se reprendre. Ce n'était pas le moment pour penser à ça. Il se concentra sur le problème présent.

« Kenledge. »

Il se leva d'un bond et scruta la table des professeurs, les paupières plissées.

« Elle est où ? s'écria-t-il impatiemment.

— Pas ici, vraisemblablement, dit Dean en regardant dans la même direction. Pourquoi ? ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers Harry.

— Si on te demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas », répondit Harry.

Dean sembla étonné, un peu choqué.

« Je dis ça pour ton bien, expliqua Harry d'une voix plus agréable. C'est important. Si on te demande, tu dis que tu ne sais pas. »

Il enjamba précipitamment le banc et partit d'un pas rapide. Il avait du mal à se retenir de courir. Ron et Hermione se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre, laissant derrière eux leurs assiettes encore pleines.

« Harry, Kenledge…

— Est en contact avec Kingsley. Il a dû lui envoyer une lettre à elle aussi. Forcément. Et avec elle, on peut trouver un plan. C'est une prof. Elle doit avoir des solutions. »

En tous cas, c'est qu'Harry espérait de toutes ses forces pendant qu'ils longeaient les sombres corridors du Poudlard matinal, leurs pas claquant contre les dalles. Il avait l'impression qu'un marteau lui fracassait les côtes. Après avoir prestement grimpé les envolées de marches de quelques escaliers étroits, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du bureau de Kenledge. Harry se rappela tout d'un coup sa venue, avec Drago, ici, et il se demanda si on lui laisserait le temps de lui faire l'amour une autre fois, avant de l'emmener au Ministère, en prison, ou ailleurs. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ensuite, il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir comme s'il avait déjà été arrêté. Kingsley n'aurait pas envoyé une lettre pour rien. Il s'apprêtait à tambouriner contre la porte du bureau de Kenledge lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Il se recula, surpris.

Kenledge apparut devant lui. Elle n'était pas aussi impeccable qu'à l'ordinaire, sa robe de sorcière était un peu froissée, et ses cheveux blonds, d'habitude lisses, bouclaient sur ses épaules.

« Vous êtes déjà là, constata-t-elle simplement. Je comptais vous rejoindre dans la Grande Salle…Enfin, bon…Dépêchons-nous. »

Elle les invita à entrer et referma le battant d'un coup sec.

Derrière Harry, Ron et Hermione découvraient la nudité de la pièce sans un bruit. Dès leur entrée, Hermione la balaya du regard, attentive au moindre détail, tandis que Ron, un peu raide, demeurait sur place, en face de la table de travail. Les yeux d'Harry, eux, avaient déjà retrouvé la photo qui les avait interrogés, Drago et lui, lors de leur précédente visite.

« Dépêchons-nous, répéta Kenledge en revenant vers eux. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un suspecte quoi que ce soit. »

Elle sortit de la manche de sa robe une fiole en verre ouvragé. Un épais liquide pourpre était contenu à l'intérieur. Elle l'indiqua à Harry, poursuivit d'une voix formelle :

« Vous allez boire ça très vite et finir de vous préparer dans votre dortoir, le plus naturellement possible. Quand ils arriveront, surtout, pensez à prendre un air surpris. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry avec un mouvement de recul, considérant la fiole d'un œil méfiant.

Cette couleur ne lui inspirait rien de vraiment appétissant et, même s'il faisait relativement confiance à Kenledge, il demeurait sur ses gardes. Il avait beau être désormais certain qu'elle était liée à Kingsley, il s'interrogeait toujours sur le rôle qu'elle tenait au sein de l'enquête sur Willow, et ce qu'elle cherchait précisément.

Hermione paraissait du même avis : les sourcils froncés, elle examinait la fiole d'un air circonspect.

« C'est un contrepoison. Son action permet d'annihiler les effets du Veritaserum pendant environ quatre heures. J'imagine que ça sera suffisant.

— Un contrepoison », répéta Harry.

Son regard retomba sur la fiole que Kenledge lui présentait. Par certains aspects, c'était presque trop facile. Il approcha cependant la main, pour voir la potion d'un peu plus près. Hermione l'arrêta d'un geste brusque, ses doigts se refermant sur son poignet.

« Non », dit-elle d'une voix glacée.

Elle s'avança vers Kenledge, le menton levé.

« Il n'existe pas de contrepoison au Veritaserum, ajouta-t-elle avec certitude. Tout le monde sait ça. Vous essayez de nous vendre un mythe. »

Harry inspira profondément, soulagé. Il l'avait échappé belle. Il observa Hermione, admiratif. Il ne savait pas où Ron et lui seraient si elle n'avait pas été là, toujours, avec toutes ses connaissances. Il se retourna ensuite vers Kenledge, se demandant ce qu'elle trouverait à répondre. Celle-ci, la fiole toujours serrée dans sa paume, ne semblait pas désarçonnée par l'accusation et considérait Hermione avec intérêt.

« Il n'existe pas non plus de chambre de secrets à Poudlard, répondit-elle gravement. Tout le monde sait ça. C'est un mythe. »

Décontenancé, Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret à Ron. Il avait l'air de ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser. Harry se sentit réconforté de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir perdu. Hermione faisait la moue. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mais ne lâcha pas Kenledge des yeux.

« Dans ce cas, dit-elle, donnez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez. Nous ne sommes pas stupides. Rien ne nous montre que c n'est pas un piège, ou un véritable poison.

— Vous voulez perdre du temps en me faisant énumérer tous les ingrédients ? Ou gâcher de la potion en m'obligeant à la goûter ? » demanda Kenledge.

Elle fixa Hermione, les traits raidis, sérieuse. Ron se tordit maladroitement les mains.

« Hermione, souffla-t-il, peut-être…

— Peut-être que quoi ? répliqua Hermione. Buvez, reprit-elle à l'adresse de Kenledge. Ça ne prendra qu'une seconde. Professeur », ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Elle se rappela tout juste le statut de la personne à laquelle elle s'adressait et rougit légèrement. Elle ne baissa cependant pas la tête.

« Je vois que la guerre vous a pris à ne faire confiance à personne, dit Kenledge.

— Pas besoin de guerre pour ça, le bon sens suffit » rétorqua Hermione.

Kenledge acquiesça. Elle ôta le bouchon de la fiole, avec un petit bruit, la porta à ses lèvres et but une gorgée au goulot. Elle la tendit ensuite à Harry.

« Ne perdons pas plus de temps. Buvez maintenant, Harry, et, croyez-moi, je ne suis pas malade », assura-t-elle.

Ron retint un rire nerveux à la plaisanterie et Kenledge se retourna vers son bureau. Elle farfouilla dans un ou deux dossiers, ramassa sa baguette. Harry tourna la fiole entre ses doigts. Le liquide clapota contre les parois.

« Il n'existe pas de contrepoison au Veritaserum », répéta Hermione dans un chuchotement, à côté de lui.

Elle regardait intensément le dos de Kenledge, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que leur professeur se retourne tout d'un coup vers eux, sa baguette brandie.

« Ce truc ne va pas me tuer, murmura Harry, sinon elle n'en aurait sans doute pas bu…On a trouvé des lettres de Kingsley ici même…et elle était au courant pour ce matin. Elle est de notre côté. Je ne sais pas si ce sera efficace mais vaut mieux tenter le coup que de ne rien essayer, non ? »

Hermione secoua la tête, entreprit de se ronger anxieusement un ongle.

« Harry, je ne suis pas certaine…Et si elle avait pris un véritable contrepoison avant ?…Ron ?

— Moi, je ne sais rien », répondit Ron en levant les mains au niveau de sa tête.

Mal à l'aise, il désirait visiblement n'avoir aucune responsabilité dans la décision. Harry regardait toujours le liquide dans la fiole. Il pensa à Drago et son bras se mit en action. La potion avait un goût étrange, aigre. Kenledge acheva de rouler un parchemin et revint vers eux.

« Allez-y maintenant. Dépêchez-vous de retourner à votre salle commune. Je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt. Et faites comme si vous n'étiez au courant de rien ! » insista-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et entraîna les autres vers la sortie.

« Bonne chance », ajouta Kenledge alors qu'ils quittaient son bureau.

Une fois dans le couloir, Harry entreprit de le remonter à grandes enjambées. Une folle énergie coulait dans ses veines, lui fouettait le sang. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé des litres et des litres de café. Il se sentait à la fois inquiet et revigoré par cette action soudaine, la première depuis des mois. Réel contrepoison ou pas, il se promit soudain de ne pas se laisser écraser par le Ministère. Il y avait toujours des moyens de lutter, il suffisait de le vouloir.

« Dès qu'on arrive, jette la lettre au feu, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire à Hermione. Tu as entendu Kenledge, on ne va pas prendre le risque quelqu'un la trouve. Brûle l'enveloppe aussi. Il ne faut laisser aucune trace. Avec Ron, on va remonter se préparer et on te retrouvera au bas de la Tour pour aller en cours, comme d'habitude.

— Tu penses qu'ils vont arriver quand ? » demanda Ron.

Harry regarda sa montre. Il était un peu plus de huit heures quinze. Il réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

« Pas longtemps, j'imagine. Ils voudront être là avant le début des cours. »

Quand ils passèrent dans le Grand Hall, à travers la foule des élèves, quelqu'un saisit l'avant-bras d'Harry et l'attira à lui, dans un recoin de l'escalier. Harry se retrouva séparé de Ron et d'Hermione, face à Drago.

« Tout va bien ? chuchota celui-ci à son oreille. Je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure…Il y a un problème ?

— Ecoute, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, là…, répondit Harry. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, promis, et ne t'en fais pas si tu ne me vois pas en cours. »

Il eut envie de l'embrasser, juste pour le cas où, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde autour alors il se contenta de presser tout doucement sa main. Drago le regarda de travers puis ils se séparèrent.

Harry fit comme il avait dit.

Il était huit heures trente lorsqu'il partit pour les cours, son sac à l'épaule, un peu tendu, suivi par Ron et Hermione. Il s'efforça de suivre leur conversation, d'y participer, mais il ne cessait de guetter tout autour de lui, s'attendant à voir apparaître à tout moment les agents du Ministère de derrière une colonne de pierre.

« Harry, tiens-toi un peu tranquille, lui dit soudain Hermione. S'ils te voient comme ça, ça ne servira à rien d'essayer d'avoir l'air surpris.

— Tu crois que c'est facile ? » marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Et, de nouveau, il se mit à surveiller les alentours du coin de l'œil, le cœur battant.

Finalement, comme c'était sans doute à prévoir, Kingsley et Mrs Lorris n'étaient cachés nulle part et quand ils arrivèrent, encadrant le professeur McGonagall, Harry les vit venir de loin. Il se tendit malgré lui.

« Putain, fit Ron d'une voix intelligible, qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ? »

Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient, Hermione composa un visage à la fois étonné et anxieux, qui, devinait Harry, n'était qu'à demi feint. Lui était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle.

« Bonjour, Potter, Weasley, Granger », lança McGonagall en parvenant devant eux.

Elle avait le visage sec et semblait assez mécontente de la situation. Harry se souvint de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

« Voici deux représentants du Ministère, les désigna-t-elle rapidement, ils sont venus…

— Nous nous connaissons, l'interrompit Mrs Lorris d'un ton brusque. Nous sommes venus vous interroger sous Veritaserum, sur ordre du Ministère. Mr Potter uniquement, bien sûr », ajouta-t-elle, plissant ses petits yeux perçants en direction d'Hermione et de Ron.

Harry déglutit, la gorge aride.

« Vous pourriez me montrer l'ordre du…Ministère ? demanda-t-il, tentant de se donner un air respectable, adulte.

— Bien entendu », répondit Kingsley.

Il sortit de sa poche une épaisse liasse de parchemins reliés et la remit entre les mains d'Harry. Il fut un peu surpris de leur nombre.

« Tout est là », dit Mrs Lorris avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry hocha la tête, maintint péniblement un aspect décontracté. Il tourna rapidement quelques pages, regarda particulièrement les dernières, fit semblant de les lire. En réalité, tous les mots se brouillaient, se mélangeaient en une soupe de lettres incompréhensible.

« D'accord, merci, dit-il en les rendant à Kingsley.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, ce sont tes droits de prendre connaissance des décisions officielles. »

Il observait Harry avec le plus grand sérieux, comme s'il cherchait à reconnaître en lui la confirmation qu'il avait reçu sa lettre et avait profité du contenu. Harry n'osa cependant pas répondre, de n'importe quelle façon.

« Où pouvons-nous aller ? demanda poliment Mrs Lorris au professeur McGonagall.

— Il y a de vieux bureaux inusités à l'autre bout du couloir », répondit-elle, les indiquant d'un geste vague de la main.

Même si elle ne s'adressait pas à lui, son regard ne cessait de revenir, inquiet, sur Harry.

« Est-ce que je dois vous accompagner ? ajouta-t-elle.

— Non, merci, dit Lorris. Nous trouverons bien. »

McGonagall acquiesça, glaciale, et se retourna vers Ron et Hermione.

« Je vais vous accompagner à la classe du professeur Stiffman, dit-elle. Bonne chance, Harry, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux.

— Il n'en aura pas besoin s'il est innocent », assura Mrs Lorris.

McGonagall hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr », dit-elle.

Elle demanda ensuite à Kingsley et Mrs Lorris de venir la voir dans son bureau lorsque ce serait terminé puis elle entraîna ses élèves vers la classe de Stiffman, qui se trouvait à l'étage inférieur.

Avant de disparaître dans l'escalier, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers Harry pour lui adresser un dernier signe d'encouragement discret.

« Allons-y », fit ensuite Mrs Lorris.

Elle partit dans la direction qu'avait indiquée McGonagall et Harry et Kingsley se hâtèrent de la suivre. Harry chercha à attirer un regard confiant de Kingsley mais celui-ci faisait désormais semblant de ne pas le voir. Il ne lui dit pas un mot. Mrs Lorris essaya plusieurs salles avant d'en trouver une qui fut ouverte et entra la première. Elle alluma les lumières, se retourna vers eux.

« On va se mettre là », dit-elle en les poussant à rentrer.

C'était une petite pièce, étroite et poussiéreuse. Les meubles semblaient avoir mille ans : quand ils s'assirent sur les chaises, le bois craqua. Pendant que Mrs Lorris jetait un sort à la porte, Kingsley eut la mauvaise idée de pousser quelques vieilles piles de parchemins moisis pour s'installer derrière le bureau, dérangeant des nuages de saletés qui s'éparpillèrent dans les airs. Harry toussa plusieurs fois.

« Tu es prêt ? » lui demanda Kingsley lorsqu'il eut fini.

Harry hocha la tête. Lorris sortit de sa poche quelque chose de minuscule et le posa sur la table. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de bout de cuir. Elle le tapota de sa baguette magique et le bout de cuir grossit jusqu'à se transformer en mallette de travail noire, semblable à celles qu'avait l'oncle d'Harry. Elle l'ouvrit. Elle était remplie seulement d'un flacon, solidement accroché à la paroi, de plusieurs dépliants de couleur violette, de deux baguettes de rechange et de rouleaux de parchemins. Comme Harry s'y attendait, Mrs Lorris prit le flacon, les parchemins, et referma la valisette.

« Voici le Veritaserum, dit-elle. Voulez-vous quelque chose dans lequel le diluer pour faire passer le goût ? Un thé ? Un jus d'orange ? »

Au ton de sa voix, Harry comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui servir quoi que ce soit et qu'elle ne faisait que respecter la procédure. Il répondit donc, espérant se la mettre de côté :

« Non, merci, ça ira. »

Elle lui offrit le flacon. Les doigts d'Harry tremblèrent, manquant de tout renverser.

« Est-ce que je dois tout boire ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, répondit Kingsley. Il s'agit des doses calibrées spécifiquement pour ce genre d'interrogatoire. Tu te doutes bien que tout ceci est parfaitement organisé…En fait, le Ministère…

— Ce sont des détails administratifs, Kingsley, je doute que ça intéresse Mr Potter », remarqua-t-elle avec un petit ricanement.

Elle se retourna vers Harry.

« Kingsley a une profonde admiration pour vous, dit-elle. J'espère que vous n'avez pas menti, vous risqueriez de le décevoir.

— Telle n'est pas mon intention », répondit Harry.

Il pâlit néanmoins et sa main se crispa sur la fiole.

« Peu m'importe, de toute manière, dit Kingsley. Je suis ici en mission.

— Je reconnais que ton objectivité est remarquable dans cette affaire. Tu as d'abord pris le parti d'Harry, en t'appuyant sur des preuves solides, mais dès que la commission a décidé, tu as su te ranger du côté du nombre, approuva Mrs Lorris.

— Il est normal de vouloir défendre nos alliés, répondit Kingsley en regardant Harry avec beaucoup de sérieux, mais il faut savoir rester juste. De toute manière, j'aurais aujourd'hui la confirmation, ou non, de ce que je crois.

— Remarquable, répéta Lorris. Vous ne trouvez pas, Harry ? »

Elle découvrit ses dents dans un sourire féroce.

« Ou vous vous sentez peut-être abandonné ? ajouta-t-elle, narquoise.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne pour dire la vérité. Je trouve ça parfait d'être face à deux juges objectifs, même si je regrette bien sûr que la commission ait trouvé nécessaire d'en arriver à ces extrémités. »

Sa voix s'effondra à demi sur les derniers mots, il avait l'impression que sa cravate l'étranglait. Il se sentait néanmoins un peu soulagé de constater que Lorris n'avait pas le moindre doute quant aux fuites de Kingsley. Il était si respecté que l'administration qu'il surveillait et trahissait ne le suspectait de rien, même pas d'aider Harry Potter.

« Buvez maintenant », reprit Mrs Lorris, sèche.

Le Veritaserum avait un goût doucereux, pas très agréable, et lui arracha une grimace. Il vida cependant le flacon d'une traite. Quand il le reposa sur la table, son cœur battait douloureusement. Il avait la gorge nouée.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Kingsley.

Harry avala sa salive comme s'il avalait du mercure. Il était terriblement nerveux et il avait peur de parler. Il ne se sentait pas prêt du tout, la peur de ne pas réussir à mentir le meurtrissait de l'intérieur, il avait envie de vomir, et il répondit :

« Oui. »

D'un coup, la pression dans sa poitrine se relâcha. Il garda néanmoins les doigts crispés sur ses genoux, les yeux baissés. Il lui faudrait encore une ou deux questions avant d'être complètement rassuré. Il les attendait, les appréhendait.

« Harry James Potter, reprit Kingsley plus solennel, vous êtes ici dans le cadre d'une enquête du Ministère concernant l'affaire des Reliques de la Mort et d'éventuels complots contre le gouvernement. Nous allons maintenant procéder à l'interrogatoire. Toutes vos paroles seront prises en note. »

Il montra Mrs Lorris de la main et Harry vit qu'elle avait sorti une plume pour noter ses paroles sur un parchemin.

« D'accord.

— Première question, Mr Potter, commença Mrs Lorris. Vous avez prétendu lors de notre précédente discussion ne pas être en possession d'autres reliques de la mort que la cape d'invisibilité, récupérée ensuite par le Ministère de la Magie dans le cadre de l'enquête. Vous avez dit avoir cassé la baguette de sureau. Est-ce vrai ? »

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur ses cuisses, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu de son pantalon d'uniforme. Il regarda Kingsley dans les yeux, puis la figure inquiétante de Mrs Lorris. Elle ressemblait à une fouine malveillante.

« Oui, dit-il. Je l'ai brisée en deux. »

* * *

Les questions se succédèrent. Harry reprenait peu à peu confiance mais ses mains tremblaient toujours et il les dissimula comme il pouvait hors du champ de vision de Mrs Lorris. Au cours de l'interrogatoire, les lèvres de celle-ci se pinçaient de plus en plus, tandis que Kingsley, au contraire, demeurait détendu. Il hochait gravement la tête aux réponses d'Harry, demandant parfois quelques précisions. Son appui discret rassurait Harry et sa voix s'affirmait.

Il s'efforçait de doser précisément ses mensonges, de les envelopper de vérité. Il n'osa ainsi pas prétendre admirer le Ministère, demeurant très neutre à ce sujet, et se plaignit de ces interrogatoires.

« Je sais que vous ne faites que votre boulot, répéta-t-il, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'idée de mentir au gouvernement. Ce ne serait pas une solution.

— Il semblerait », répondit Mrs Lorris, déguisant difficilement une moue agacée.

Elle était visiblement très déçue des résultats de l'interrogatoire.

« La liste des questions décidées par la commission s'arrête ici, Harry, dit Kingsley. Il y a quelque chose d'important dont tu voudrais nous faire part ? »

Harry fit mine de réfléchir un instant puis secoua la tête.

« Non. Merci. »

Il était content que ce soit enfin fini et il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Kingsley se redressa sur son siège, lui sourit cordialement.

« Dans ce cas…

— Moi, je voudrais ajouter quelque chose, Kingsley, intervint Mrs Lorris.

— Bien sûr. Pas de problème. »

Harry, qui commençait déjà à se lever, se rassit.

« C'est une question que le vote de la commission n'a pas permis d'intégrer au document officiel. Elle est toutefois, à mon sens, d'une importance capitale. Et, à la vue du score serré qu'elle a suscité lors du débat, je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir réclamée.

— Tu connais la procédure, Julia. Si ça te semble nécessaire, n'hésite pas.

— Je voulais ton avis. »

Kingsley l'observa, expira doucement. Il réfléchit, son visage sombre se refermant sur ses pensées. Harry ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'il songeait réellement.

« Je suis d'accord, dit-il enfin. C'est important. Pose une question assez précise, vise bien au cœur du sujet. Il faut qu'il réponde le mieux possible, étant donné qu'il ne sait pas vraiment.

— Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas vraiment ? demanda Harry, se sentant de nouveau nerveux.

— Merci, Kingsley, fit Mrs Lorris, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Mr Potter, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent brusquement. Le visage de Drago se mit à clignoter dans son esprit.

« D'accord, répéta-t-il, pour la énième fois depuis le début de la rencontre.

— Savez-vous, et dans ce cas, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que recherche Drago Malefoy en votre compagnie ? »

Harry battit des cils, très vite. Il replia ses doigts contre le creux de sa paume, elle était humide, et les déplia mécaniquement.

« Pardon ?

— Que recherche-t-il en s'affichant publiquement avec vous ? La réhabilitation de son nom ? Le pardon de la communauté magique internationale ? »

Harry la contempla, se demandant quel était le rapport avec les Reliques de la Mort, se demandant ce qu'elle croyait. En dépit de tout ce qu'il avait dit, affirmant qu'il ne complotait pas pour faire revenir Voldemort, est-ce qu'elle suspectait encore Drago de se lier avec lui pour manigancer contre Willow, au nom de la magie noire ? Pensait-elle qu'il le manipulait ?

« Non, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton brusque. Il n'a rien dit qui pourrait me laisser penser ça en tout cas. Je crois qu'il recherche simplement mon… »

Il songea à la Salle sur Demande, aux mains de Drago partout sur son corps. Il réprima maladroitement un frisson.

« Mon amitié, termina-t-il, se retenant de sourire.

— D'accord, fit Kingsley. Est-ce qu'il mentionne parfois les Mangemorts ? Voldemort ?

— Parfois.

— Qu'en dit-il ?

— Pas vraiment du bien.

— Il ne désire pas leur retour ?

— Non, répondit fermement Harry.

— Eprouve-t-il du remords ? »

Harry regarda Mrs Lorris. Il songea à son jugement, à la condamnation. Il eut envie de lui parler des Détraqueurs, de lui cracher ces histoires à la figure.

« J'en suis certain », répondit-il avec la même fermeté.

Elle ravala un nouveau soupir et reposa sa plume, irritée.

« Ce sera tout alors », jeta-t-elle durement.

Les deux agents du Ministère rangèrent leurs affaires dans la petite mallette de cuir puis, suivis par Harry, ils ressortirent dans le couloir. Ils le longèrent jusqu'au palier le plus proche, où des escaliers s'élançaient vers diverses directions.

« Nous allons te laisser ici, Harry, dit Kingsley. Nous allons rejoindre le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau pour régler un dernier détail administratif. Merci de ton aide. »

Il lui tendit la main et Harry la serra vivement.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Mrs Lorris, elle, garda ses poings serrés, le long du corps, et considérait Harry comme si elle le mettait au défi d'oser lui offrir la paume. Aucun risque, songea-t-il en la regardant d'un air mauvais. Ses suspicions sur Drago lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Comme si ça ne le lui suffisait pas de les avoir tous les deux enfoncés le jour des Procès Noirs.

Au moment de relâcher la main de Kingsley, il sentit quelque chose glisser dans sa manche. Kingsley le fixa. Il resta immobile tandis que l'objet inconnu tombait jusqu'à son coude.

« Il faut que j'aille en cours, dit-il enfin.

— Oui, fit Mrs Lorris. Nous aussi, nous sommes pressés d'ailleurs. Au revoir, Mr Potter. »

Elle se détourna de lui et Kingsley lui emboîta le pas avec un hochement de tête.

« A une prochaine fois, Harry. Bonne journée. »

Quand il n'entendit plus leurs pas résonner sur les marches, il secoua sa manche et en sortit un petit carré de parchemin, très épais, comme s'il avait été plié de nombreuses fois. Il en gratta les côtés avec l'ongle, essayant de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Il le retourna et vit, écrit sur l'autre face, « E. KENLEDGE, URGENT. »

Un plan du château se dressa immédiatement dans son cerveau. Il n'était pas très loin du bureau de Kenledge, qui, de plus, se trouvait sur le chemin de la classe de Stiffman. Il décida d'y passer tout de suite. La pression dissipée, sa victoire, bien que menue, contre le Ministère, lui donnait envie de faire plus. Il se sentait fort, plus vivant.

Néanmoins, cette fois, quand il frappa à la porte, personne n'ouvrit. Contrarié, il se rendit en cours, résolu à revenir au plus vite.

* * *

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » répéta Drago en sortant de la salle.

Il avait commencé à interroger Harry dès qu'il s'était assis à côté de lui mais Harry lui avait intimé d'attendre un peu. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout du couloir, le temps qu'Hermione et Ron les rattrapent.

« Alors ? » fit Ron d'une voix anxieuse.

Hermione observait Harry, traduisant son inquiétude par des gestes mécaniques : elle replaçait et déplaçait sans cesse les mêmes mèches de cheveux, avant de serrer ses bras contre sa poitrine. Harry hocha la tête.

« Tout va bien, répondit-il enfin. Il faut que j'aille voir Kenledge, je vous explique en route. »

Drago sembla perplexe mais il suivit le mouvement général vers l'opposé du couloir. Les mains dans les poches, il paraissait cependant aux aguets, attentif au moindre détail.

« J'ai bu le Veritaserum, reprit Harry, mais j'ai pu mentir sans aucun problème, comme elle l'avait dit…Et ensuite, ils ont…

— C'est impossible, l'interrompit Drago. On ne peut pas résister au Veritaserum. Ce truc circule dans tes veines, ça t'oblige à dire la vérité. On ne peut pas essayer d'y résister comme à un Imperium ou quelque chose comme ça.

— Je n'y ai pas résisté, lui expliqua Harry. Kenledge m'avait donné un contrepoison.

— Un contrepoison ? fit Drago. Mais il n'existe pas de contrepoison…

— C'est ce que je lui ai dit, soupira Hermione d'un air impatient.

— Et, dans ce cas, vous expliquez comment le fait que j'ai pu mentir ? rétorqua Harry.

— Tu as vraiment pu… ? »

Harry considéra Ron un instant, secouant la tête.

« Non, tu vois, en fait, je suis revenu juste vous faire mes adieux et ils vont m'embarquer d'une minute à l'autre parce que j'ai reconnu leur avoir menti sur la baguette de sureau et que je leur ai dit que je suspectais leur Ministre de comploter contre moi et l'ensemble de la communauté magique…Bien sûr que ça a marché.

— Et Lorris ne s'est aperçue de rien ? » demanda Hermione.

Elle n'osait pas y croire et Harry la comprenait tout à fait. Lui aussi aurait douté s'il n'avait pas assisté à la scène, s'il n'avait pas entendu son ton respectueux lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Kingsley.

« Non. Elle n'imagine pas que Kingsley puisse les trahir. Il s'est construit une image très fiable, on dirait. En même temps, ça semble logique, répondit-il, réfléchissant en même temps qu'il parlait. Il appartient au Ministère depuis très longtemps et il a tenu un rôle essentiel durant la guerre, et au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. En dépit de tous les Ministres plus ou moins droits qui se sont succédé à la tête du gouvernement, il n'a jamais bougé de son poste. Il est de notoriété publique qu'il agit toujours dans l'intérêt général, et sur preuves, même si, sur le papier, ça ressemble à de la trahison. C'est pourquoi il a été nommé à la fameuse Police des Valeurs Magiques. Il est responsable, mais indépendant. Il sert l'Etat, et non le gouvernement. »

Harry se tut et regarda Ron qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, concentré.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en relevant les yeux, mais moi, je ne trouve pas ça logique. Forcément, en connaissant Harry, et en observant tout ce qui lui est tombé dessus depuis des mois, on peut se douter que Willow veut l'éliminer de la sphère politique. Donc, en toute logique, il cache quelque chose. Mais quelle idée de se cacher en créant des polices de valeurs et des commissions de surveillance des employés ! Moi, ça me dépasse.

— Il est sûr de lui, fit Hermione. En faisant ça, il appelle la confiance. Très peu de gens doivent être au courant de ce qu'il fait, cache ou manigance. C'est fait exprès. Toute cette transparence recouvre quelque chose. Et…comme Kingsley ne sait pas ce que c'est, il ne peut rien dire au sein de la Police et, par conséquent, là-bas, personne ne suspecte quoi que ce soit en ce qui concerne Willow, ni n'a de preuves, alors pourquoi quiconque s'inquiéterait de Kingsley ? Il a tout pouvoir pour enquêter partout, il s'en est sûrement servi dès son arrivée au sein de ce comité, alors pourquoi ferait-il des coups par-derrière ?

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire, fit Ron avec une grimace. Willow est parfaitement clean d'apparence. Du coup, il peut écarter Harry tranquille, sans que la Police ne se pose de questions. D'une certaine façon, ça nous a arrangés sur ce coup-là.

— On peut dire ça comme ça », répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

Son besoin d'entreprendre quelque chose contre le Ministère remonta dans son ventre, un véritable volcan, et, par association d'idée, il pensa à Kenledge. Il tourna un instant le bout de parchemin plié dans sa poche puis il le sortit.

« Kingsley m'a donné ça pour Kenledge. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je la voie absolument.

— Kenledge, marmonna Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir d'où elle sort. »

Elle se pencha vers Harry, au-dessus du parchemin.

« Fais-voir, s'il te plaît. »

Il le glissa dans sa paume et elle l'examina de plus près, les yeux plissés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, apparemment décontenancée.

— J'en sais rien. J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir, tout à l'heure, mais ça n'a pas marché.

— Normal, fit Ron, c'est un…

— Un _secretum nuntius_ », dit Drago, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui. Il était extrêmement sérieux. Et beau, songea Harry, même si ça n'avait rien à voir. Drago regarda Ron.

« Je t'en prie, si tu sais, dis-le-leur. Pour une fois que tu connais quelque chose d'un tant soit peu utile.

— Toute personne élevée dans une famille de sorciers connait les _secretum nuntius_, maugréa Ron. Ça signifie « message privé », mais c'est bien plus que ça. Tu peux transformer une bibliothèque entière en _secretum nuntius_.

— Difficilement faisable cependant, ajouta Drago, toujours grave. En fait, c'est aussi assez dur d'expliquer vraiment ce que c'est…C'est un message privé, à plusieurs composants. Ecrits, on peut y ajouter des sortilèges, des photos animés, et d'autres choses plus ou moins…complexes. Des fois, ça bouge. Ensuite, tu regroupes tout ça au sein d'un même parchemin, que tu plies autant que possible à l'aide d'un même sortilège. Tu te retrouves alors avec un bout de truc semblable à ça et, là, tu notes le nom du destinataire avec un autre sortilège étrange, comme ça, il n'y a que lui qui puisse l'ouvrir. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse briser tous ces sortilèges.

— Je trouve ça plutôt pratique, je me demande pourquoi ça ne me dit rien, murmura Hermione en observant le carré de parchemin.

— Parce que c'est assez chiant à faire et comme il y a des tas d'autres moyens pour communiquer, plus personne ne s'en sert, répondit Ron. La plupart des gens se contentent d'un sort anti-intrusion sur leurs dossiers, et s'ils veulent les transporter, un sortilège de réduction.

— Le _secretum nuntius_ est plus lent, plus complexe, mais beaucoup plus sécurisé et, au final, il permet de renfermer beaucoup plus de choses, conclut Drago.

— Je vois », fit Hermione.

Harry vit nettement, à l'expression de son visage, qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir tout ça, et il sourit légèrement.

« Bref, on ne peut pas l'ouvrir, dit-il. De toute façon, il vaut mieux l'apporter direct à Kenledge. »

Sans s'en apercevoir, ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher pour discuter et ils se remirent en route, empruntant l'escalier voisin. Hermione et Ron prirent la tête tandis qu'Harry demeurait en arrière avec Drago, qui resta silencieux un long moment. Ils arrivaient dans le couloir du bureau lorsqu'il demanda, hésitant :

« Est-ce que lorsqu'ils t'ont parlé de ton…soi-disant projet de ramener Voldemort à la vie…ou…je ne sais pas…s'ils t'ont demandé quoi que ce soit sur les Procès Noirs…Enfin, est-ce qu'ils t'ont posé des questions sur…sur moi ? »

Harry leva les yeux sur lui. Drago se gratta nerveusement le bras gauche.

« A la fin. Je crois qu'elle voulait savoir si tu cherchais à me manipuler, pour m'amener justement à faire ces choses. »

Drago hocha lentement la tête.

« Et tu leur as dit quoi ?

— Que je pensais que tu trainais avec moi par amitié. Que tu ne voulais pas faire revenir Voldemort. Ce genre de choses. »

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il émit un petit rire.

« Par amitié », répéta-t-il.

Il balaya les alentours du regard, constata que tout était désert, et il l'embrassa, très rapidement, dans la nuque.

« Par amitié. C'est mignon », chuchota-t-il.

Son souffle ruissela dans son cou, et Harry eut très froid, à l'intérieur de lui-même, comme si du vent s'était engouffré à travers sa peau.

Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Kenledge. Hermione rendit le _secretum nuntius _à Harry.

« Il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui lui donnes », dit-elle.

Il acquiesça et le fit de nouveau rouler entre ses doigts. La texture l'amusait malgré lui. Il s'apprêta à frapper le battant pour la troisième fois de la matinée lorsqu'Hermione l'arrêta doucement, pressant ses doigts sur son poignet.

« Elle n'est pas dans son bureau, elle arrive », dit-elle.

Harry pivota sur ses talons, juste à temps pour voir venir Kenledge. Ses lèvres fines esquissèrent un sourire en les voyants. Elle tenait un de ses dossiers de cours serré contre sa poitrine.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Elle ne paraissait pas étonnée de voir que Drago s'était joint à leur petit groupe. Il se rappela une chose qu'elle lui avait dite une fois. _Je sais beaucoup de choses, Harry._ Il se demanda, comme Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qu'elle savait exactement, d'où elle venait. Il éprouva à nouveau un vif élan, le besoin d'agir, de faire quelque chose, d'avancer.

Pendant que Kenledge reposait ses cours dans son bureau, triait deux ou trois affaires, il malaxa le _secretum nuntius _dans sa poche.

« Oui, ça a marché, répondit-il enfin. Kingsley m'a donné quelque chose pour vous », ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

Il crut voir son visage s'éclairer furtivement. Elle abandonna son bazar pour revenir vers eux.

« Pouvez-vous me le montrer, s'il vous plaît, Harry ? »

Il sortit le parchemin plié, ne la lâchant pas pour autant des yeux. Il vit de nouveau l'éclat passer, comme une ombre rapide, dans son regard. Il glissa le _secretum nuntius _dans sa paume tendue.

« Merci beaucoup, Harry. »

Elle le pinça entre deux doigts et le leva vers la lumière.

« C'est urgent, fit un peu bêtement remarquer Ron.

— Oui », dit Kenledge.

Son regard retomba sur Harry et Drago, qui se tenaient le plus proche d'elle.

« Il faudrait mieux que vous partiez », dit-elle.

Harry repensa aux mois écoulés, aux questions sans réponses qui tournaient dans sa tête et au temps, qui glissait entre ses doigts, lui échappaient, et à toutes les choses, la vie d'après-guerre tout entière, qui le déviaient d'un objectif politique. Un objectif principal que la visite des agents du Ministère faisait remonter des profondeurs où les baisers de Drago, les rires de Ron, les amours et les amitiés, et les projets de George l'avaient coulé.

« J'aimerais mieux rester », dit-il alors d'une voix affirmée.

Drago se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris, mais Ron et Hermione approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« Il est temps que nous parlions, fit Hermione. De vous, du Ministère. Vous savez des choses. »

Kenledge l'observa en silence, le visage raide, puis répondit, avec une politesse extrême, un ton si courtois que Drago lui-même peinerait à le concurrencer :

« Pour l'instant, je ne sais rien. Tant que je n'aurais pas ouvert ce message, je n'aurais jamais que des doutes sur le Ministre Willow.

— Alors ouvrez-le », suggéra Drago, moqueur.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'être étonné par son attitude mais il masqua son sentiment tant bien que mal en répétant :

« Il est _vraiment_ temps que nous parlions du Ministère. »

Dans sa tête, les mots « maintenant ou jamais » tournaient en boucle. Il se sentait prêt, il en avait assez d'attendre des informations qui ne venaient pas, d'espérer que les choses changent toutes seules. Le monde ne tournait pas tout seul ou plutôt, si, mais dans le mauvais sens. L'adrénaline revint lui brûler les veines tandis qu'il regardait Kenledge. Il nota pour la première fois le retour de son éternel stylo américain, suspendu à sa poitrine. Il la vit fermer les paupières, un court instant, puis rouvrir les yeux, pour le considérer gravement.

« Je comprends, dit-elle. Je comprends que ça vous énerve, et que l'intervention d'aujourd'hui vous rappelle à quel point tout ceci est injuste. L'annonce de Kingsley a dû ajouter à la pression qui vous poursuit depuis des mois, ces articles et tout ce qui va avec. Mais il y a des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas, répondre. Il y a également des questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses.

— Peu importe, répliqua Harry. Dîtes-nous ce que vous savez. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, jeta un sort sur la serrure.

« D'accord, mais il faut d'abord que je lise le message de Kingsley. »

Elle s'assit derrière son bureau, posa le _secretum nuntis_ devant elle et, d'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, fit apparaître quatre chaises en face d'elle.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Harry s'assit entre Ron et Drago, Hermione prit la dernière chaise, du côté de Ron. Kenledge pressa ses doigts sur le message, le frotta. Le premier feuillet se détacha alors puis le reste s'ouvrit en corolle, semblable à une fleur d'origami. A la stupeur d'Harry, une miniature de Kingsley Shacklebolt apparut au creux des pages, aisément reconnaissable grâce à sa peau sombre et sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Autour de lui, les pages s'animèrent, formant la vague réplique d'une grande pièce, ovale, aux murs blancs étincelants. Les contours étaient floutés, des formes étranges se mouvaient dans le coin des parchemins.

« Eleanor Kenledge. Eleanor Kenledge. »

La miniature parlait de la voix grave et profonde de Kingsley, néanmoins sa diction était différente. Chacun des mots était tranché, les syllabes découpées. Le petit Kingsley ouvrit les paumes et un dossier se constitua entre ses mains, naissant de sa chair de papier. Il l'ouvrit, reprit la parole :

« La trace du dossier a finalement été retrouvée. Il est relativement peu rempli et regroupe principalement des témoignages concernant les possibles ambitions futures de Voldemort, selon ses partisans, et de nombreuses informations concernant les collaborateurs de Voldemort alors qu'il était au pouvoir. Certains d'entre eux n'existent plus. Ils semblent avoir disparu. Au contraire, la mention d'un carnet peu ordinaire apparait pour la première fois depuis le début des recherches. Il a été découvert en juin dernier, lors de la première perquisition au Manoir Malefoy. »

Puis, brusquement, un courant d'air naquit de la base du _secretum nuntis. _Harry sentit un souffle froid lui balayer le visage, il y eut une unique flamme, d'un vert ardent, si lumineuse qu'il dût fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le message avait entièrement disparu, ne laissant qu'une marque de brûlure sur la table de travail. Dans un mouvement imité par Ron et Hermione, Harry se retourna vers Drago. Il avait le visage figé, comme s'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre.

« Un dossier ? Quel dossier ? Des collaborateurs qui n'existent plus ? Un carnet ? Le Manoir Malefoy ? » répéta Ron, sans comprendre.

Harry regarda Kenledge. Elle paraissait sous le choc, elle aussi. Une main crispée sur sa baguette magique, l'autre jouant avec son stylo, décroché de sa robe, elle fixait l'endroit où s'était embrasé le secretum nuntius. Puis il revint vers Drago, le cœur battant. Le silence s'échoua lourdement sur eux et les drapa un long moment, laissant les questions de Ron en suspens. Hermione commença à se ronger les ongles, de petites rides naissant à son front. Enfin Kenledge se redressa et observa Drago.

« Votre présence s'avère plus utile que je ne l'aurais cru au prime abord », dit-elle finalement.

Drago déglutit bruyamment et Harry sentit un frisson parcourir sa nuque. Sa main, dans un geste non maîtrisé, se posa sur celle de Drago. Cependant, les doigts de celui-ci glissèrent, lui échappèrent rapidement. Drago rajusta sa position sur la chaise et serra les dents.

« De quel dossier s'agit-il ? demanda-t-il, la voix dure.

— Un dossier disparu, répondit Kenledge. Comme vous le savez, je poursuis des recherches au Ministère depuis plusieurs mois, à la recherche d'anomalies. Un numéro de dossier des archives consultables par le public a été modifié. J'en ai conclu que la numérotation avait été changée avant que l'accès soit autorisé à tous. Un dossier avait profité de l'ouverture des archives pour se faire la malle. Je suis allée le chercher ailleurs, dans…d'autres circonstances. J'ai toutefois été surprise dans mes recherches par plusieurs employés du Ministère. J'ai eu des difficultés à y retourner par la suite mais j'ai pu me lier avec Kingsley Shacklebolt. Je lui ai parlé du dossier manquant. Il a entrepris de fouiller méthodiquement tous les bureaux dans lesquels il a pu se rendre.

— Il a retrouvé ce dossier, compléta Harry. D'accord. Vous savez à qui appartient ce bureau ? »

Kenledge releva la tête mais ignora la question. Elle regardait Drago avec insistance. Il se racla la gorge et reprit :

« Le carnet n'est pas propriété de la famille Malefoy, si c'est que vous désirez savoir, professeur.

— J'espère ne pas vous offenser, mais je m'en doutais.

— Il était la propriété de Voldemort. Vous vous en doutiez également ?

— A moitié. J'hésitais entre lui et Severus Rogue.

— Un carnet par personne, ça suffit, fit remarquer Harry en songeant ironiquement au livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé. C'est déjà beaucoup. C'est quoi cette histoire de carnet ? Tu nous expliques, Drago ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se triturait nerveusement les mains.

« J'ignorais que le Ministère avait le carnet, dit-il enfin. Je croyais que Voldemort l'avait emporté avec lui. Ou caché. Ou fait disparaître. Il ne voulait que personne n'y touche. Il l'avait toujours avec lui. Les rares heures où il dormait, il dormait avec.

— Vous ignorez donc ce qu'il contient ? demanda Kenledge.

— Oui, on peut…dire ça. Je crois qu'il ne renferme pas de plans d'attaques, ni de réels…objectifs politiques. Voldemort avait tout ça dans la tête. C'était sans doute plus des…recherches.

— Des…recherches ? releva Hermione, blême. Des recherches qui pourraient être utiles au Ministère ? Qui pourraient nous mettre en danger ?

— Je ne sais pas précisément, rétorqua Drago d'un ton agacé. J'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas y toucher, sous risque d'y perdre la main, ou pire. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de farfouiller dans les affaires du maître », ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, sarcastique, amer.

Kenledge écarta les doigts, les pressa contre la table. Harry remarqua qu'elle respirait très calmement, en dépit d'un léger tremblement. Pour sa part, il avait les cordes vocales enroulées dans le fond de sa gorge quand il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

Autour de lui, les choses s'emmêlaient plus ou moins, se brouillaient. Il se gratta avec angoisse. Il avait chaud, très chaud, une sensation de fièvre lui obscurcissait l'esprit. Il essayait de raisonner, de comprendre tout ce que ces nouvelles signifiaient, à leur implication sur le monde. Le Ministère de la Magie cachait un carnet contenant des réflexions de Voldemort. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que le gouvernement se servait véritablement de telles informations ?

Il regarda Hermione. Elle frottait ses joues, perdue dans ses propres pensées. Il regarda Kenledge. Elle hochait la tête, lentement, faisant tourner son stylo entre ses doigts, ses yeux reposant sur Drago. Les entrailles d'Harry s'entrelacèrent.

« C'est pire que ce que je craignais, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais devoir joindre un contact. »

Elle laissa son stylo sur le bureau, ramassa sa baguette et passa devant eux, se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Harry et Ron se dressèrent à leur tour, d'un même mouvement. Le cœur d'Harry cognait cruellement.

« Un contact ? répéta Ron. Un contact ?

— Pour qui travaillez-vous ? fit Harry. Pourquoi faîtes-vous tout ça ? Vous n'êtes même pas britan… »

Il s'arrêta net, pivota vers Drago et Hermione. Ils les suivaient du regard, assis roides sur leurs chaises. Il se retourna vers Kenledge tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait devant l'âtre. Il se rapprocha d'un pas énergique.

« Vous travaillez pour les Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Pour leur service d'espionnage. Vous êtes une… »

Il chercha le mot appris par Bea Cassidy, le retrouva.

« Une _Special_. »

Kenledge demeura de dos et ne répondit rien pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle dit :

« Je voudrais que vous quittiez la pièce pendant que je contacte mon supérieur ou, alors, que vous acceptiez que je vous jette un sortilège pour ne rien entendre de la conversation. On ne parle pas de services secrets par plaisanterie.

— Non, ça, c'est sûr, rétorqua Harry d'un ton impitoyable. Et ce qui est sûr aussi, c'est que vous allez utiliser cette fameuse excuse du « top secret - défense nationale » pour ne répondre à aucune de mes foutues questions qui, pourtant, sont tout à fait légitimes. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que le Ministère va faire de ce putain de carnet, est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre à crever d'un instant à l'autre, ou si vous allez nous aider à agir…

— Je dois parler à mon supérieur », répéta simplement Kenledge.

Elle alluma le feu dans la cheminée d'un mouvement de baguette. Harry se mordit la lèvre, serra les poings.

« Nous voulons juste savoir comment les choses vont se passer, intervint Drago, d'une voix lointaine. Rien de plus. »

Kenledge se retourna vers lui, son visage rougeoyant dans la chaleur du feu. Drago conservait une expression extrêmement grave, très mature, et Harry se sentit comme un enfant de cinq ans. Cette pensée ne suffit cependant pas à le calmer.

« D'accord, dit-elle enfin. Je vous le promets. Partez maintenant.

— On ne part pas, répondit froidement Harry. En tous cas, pas moi. Vous pouvez me jeter le sortilège d'_Assurdiato_. »

Il préférait ça. Il ne se sentait pas capable de quitter la pièce, d'attendre dehors, de patienter en parlant nerveusement avec les autres, puis de revenir, brûlant d'espoir. Un sentiment étrange, mais pas déplaisant, le tendait comme un arc. Kenledge soupira et pointa sa baguette vers eux.

* * *

D'abord, il regarda sa silhouette fine, accroupie au bord des flammes, ses cheveux blonds reflétant la lumière chaude. La personne à qui elle parlait avait le visage caché derrière un grand capuchon obscur. Comme un criminel, songeait Harry. Puis le bourdonnement du sortilège lui donna mal à la tête et il ferma les yeux. Il ne rouvrit les paupières que lorsqu'il cessa brusquement.

Kenledge se redressa et revint vers eux. Derrière elle, le feu s'était évanoui. Il ne restait dans l'âtre que quelques éclats de braises, mêlés aux cendres grises, parsemées ici et là de restes de Poudre de Cheminette.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » demanda Ron en s'immobilisant.

Il avait arpenté le bureau dans tous les sens, agité par le bruit incessant de l'Assurdiato, le parquet craquant sous ses pieds. Avant de faire le noir, Harry l'avait vu contempler la photo des deux jeunes garçons et de la petite fille, les interroger des yeux à propos de leur identité. Lui et Drago s'étaient contentés d'hausser les épaules.

Kenledge passa une main dans sa nuque, faisant danser ses cheveux blonds. Elle paraissait soudain fatiguée.

« Un conseil d'urgence va être tenu dès que possible, dit-elle. Les discussions vont débuter dès que possible. J'imagine que notre Président prendra la décision d'envoyer des agents supplémentaires et qu'une enquête préliminaire débutera dans les heures qui suivront. Les accords de confiance de 1944 avec l'Angleterre vont alors être rompus. C'est une situation diplomatique périlleuse.

— Une enquête préliminaire ? » releva Hermione.

Elle décroisa les bras et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, son expression songeuse remplacée par un air beaucoup plus impliqué. Harry la dévisagea, ainsi que Drago, qui était demeurait assis, un bras pendant sur le dossier de son siège. Il se retourna ensuite vers Kenledge.

« Nous n'avons eu cette information qu'aujourd'hui, répondit-elle à son regard insistant, et elle n'assure aucunement la culpabilité du gouvernement britannique. Il est évident qu'avant d'arrêter le Ministre Willow ou de lancer une opération commando à l'assaut du Ministère, il faut recueillir de plus amples informations.

— Mais...vous enquêtiez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? fit Ron, perplexe. Vous avez dû recueillir déjà des informations…ou alors c'est à se demander ce que vous avez fait pendant tous ces mois…Enfin, les Etats-Unis, le C.M.U…Comment ça pourrait traîner autant ? »

Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête. Kenledge eut un geste vague de la main, qu'elle accompagna d'une moue indécise.

« Je n'enquêtais pas, répondit-elle. Du moins, pas officiellement. Jusqu'à ce matin, le C.M.U ignorait la majeure partie de mes activités. Tant que mes doutes n'étaient pas fondés, je ne pouvais pas dire à mon supérieur que je soupçonnais le gouvernement britannique de quoi que ce soit. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas de termes pour définir de quoi je le soupçonnais. Ma mission première n'était pas d'enquêter contre votre gouvernement mais plutôt de vérifier ses informations et de l'aider. Mais elle s'est rapidement révélée être basée sur une fausse piste.

— Une fausse piste ? Une fausse piste de quoi ? »

Harry fut secoué d'un frisson. Les battements de son propre cœur lui explosaient les tympans.

— Les enquêteurs placés à Londres depuis la guerre pensaient que les Langues de Plomb avaient abouti à la même conclusion que nous et que cette conclusion était à l'origine de la politique de rejet, de méfiance, du gouvernement à votre égard.

— Quelle conclusion ? » lança Ron.

Harry partageait son agacement. Un flot d'excitation noyait son sang, le faisait trembler, comme sous l'effet d'une substance illicite.

« Les Horcruxes, lâcha enfin Kenledge. Le dernier Horcruxe, plus précisément. »

De stupeur, tous les muscles d'Harry se relâchèrent et son rythme cardiaque fou s'arrêta net, le temps d'une seconde.

« Vous étiez là…pour ça ? Parce que…Parce qu'il y avait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort en moi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et Ron resta tétanisé. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vif par-dessus son épaule, en direction de Drago. Le jeune homme avait les lèvres serrées. Kenledge se déplaça, revint vers son bureau.

« Nous craignions que l'âme de Voldemort subsiste encore, en dépit de vos actes pour la déloger. Il était vital de vous surveiller. Nous pensions que le gouvernement britannique vous écartait du pouvoir pour cette raison mais nous voulions nous rapprocher de vous autant que possible. Nous avons eu peur que vous profitiez des autres préoccupations d'une société en reconstruction pour poursuivre une guerre, beaucoup plus dangereuse encore. Il nous fallait être au plus proche de vous et c'est pourquoi je me suis fait engager à Poudlard. »

Elle marqua une pause et s'appuya sur son bureau, face à Drago. Harry revint vers lui, d'un pas vif, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione.

« J'ai bien vite découvert qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter à ce sujet, reprit-elle. Il n'y a plus la moindre trace de Voldemort en vous. Les termes exacts de ma mission s'arrêtaient là. Je devais simplement rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Mais alors, je me suis demandé pourquoi le Ministère vous tenait à l'écart, alors que vous n'étiez pas porteur de l'âme d'un ennemi de la démocratie. Je me suis lancée dans des recherches, seules, sans l'appui du C.M. U, qui n'est pas très porté sur les initiatives individuelles des agents. Ce n'était pas facile…Mais aujourd'hui, des bribes de réponses apparaissent peut-être…Ou ce n'est encore qu'une fausse piste, qui n'apportera aucun élément à cette question. Ces derniers mois ont globalement été très infructueux. Je ne m'étonnerais pas que Kingsley et moi soyons encore tombés sur un cul-de-sac.

— Je ne pense que ce soit une fausse piste, rétorqua Harry. Pourquoi ce carnet serait-il caché sinon ? C'est forcément que ça signifie quelque chose ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il se gratta le torse, à la base de son nuque. Il sentait l'irritation le gagner. Il avait la désagréable impression que cette conversation allait droit vers une conclusion qui lui déplairait.

« Quelque chose, oui. Mais peut-être quelque chose sans importance. Inutile de déballer l'artillerie lourde dès à présent. Il y a des chances pour que ce carnet n'ait été caché que pour éviter qu'il ne tombe entre des mains malhonnêtes.

— Et les mains de Willow seraient honnêtes ? Laissez-moi rire ! s'exclama Hermione. Pourquoi voudrait-il tenir Harry à l'écart s'il l'était vraiment ? Pourquoi inciterait-il la Gazette à raconter toutes ces absurdités sur lui ?

— C'est sûrement très important, confirma Ron, et tous les foutus trucs de Willow contre Harry ont sans aucun doute un lien avec ce carnet ! Ils ont mis Harry à l'écart du gouvernement pour qu'il ne tombe jamais sur ce que vous avez découvert ! Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi précisément et seulement lui mais c'est évident !

— C'est possible, répondit Kenledge en plissant les yeux. En tous cas, une enquête du C.M.U nous permettra d'en savoir plus.

— Une enquête préliminaire du C.M.U, rectifia Harry, acide. Ce qui signifie que si quelque chose se passe, votre putain de C.M.U sera là trop tard. »

Il frappa le bureau de la paume de la main et Kenledge redressa vivement la tête. Un éclair de colère traversa son regard et Harry sursauta malgré lui.

« Retenez une chose, Harry, chuchota-t-elle violemment, le C.M.U n'arrive jamais en retard. Nous sommes toujours là à temps. Nous avons préservés les Moldus d'attentats des communautés anti-moldus, nous avons su empêcher des conflits mondiaux, nous avons sauvé des humains de créatures dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas l'existence. Nous sommes arrivés à temps, infiltrés parmi les résistants, pour la Bataille Finale et certains des nôtres ont péri sous de fausses identités pour votre patrie. Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour sauver Bea Cassidy des pattes du Ministère. Nous sommes arrivés à temps des milliers, des millions de fois et nous…

— C'était donc bien vous, murmura Harry en se reculant. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle est de retour aux Etats-Unis. En sécurité. Dans un endroit où elle ne pourra ni essayer de faire notre travail, ni écrire des articles sur vos liens avec les Reliques de la Mort.

— Ce n'est pas elle qui a écrit cet article, corrigea Harry. Il vient du cabinet Ministériel. Elle l'a trouvé là-bas et me l'a envoyé en prévention pour que je sois prévenu de ce qu'il se disait.

— Vous êtes intelligent, Harry, mais parfois, vous êtes vraiment naïf.

— Pardonnez-moi, dit-il d'un ton brusque, vide de politesse, mais je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu savoir quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

— Il suffisait qu'elle ouvre ses oreilles, vu l'endroit où elle travaillait. Bien sûr que le cabinet Ministériel parlait de ces foutues Reliques. Vous avez parlé à Lorris, non ? Mais il n'était pas question d'en faire un quelconque article. Willow était furieux lorsqu'il est paru. Il voulait sûrement mieux préparer la sortie de cette annonce, et vous réduire au silence définitivement. Bea Cassidy les a pris de court. S'ils avaient découvert que c'était elle, je ne sais pas où elle serait aujourd'hui. Heureusement, nous étions là à temps, et nous l'avons rapatriée aux Etats-Unis dans les plus brefs délais. »

Une veine martelait le front d'Harry. Il tremblait. Les révélations lui pleuvaient dessus, des trombes d'eau qui le fracassaient, lui brûlaient la peau. Il passa une main sur son visage moite puis, à son tour, s'appuya sur le bureau. La pointe du stylo américain lui piqua la paume et, sans comprendre véritablement ce qu'il faisait, il le glissa discrètement dans sa manche, masquant son geste dans un frémissement.

Il sentit le regard de Drago peser sur ses doigts. Il se demanda pourquoi il gardait le silence, au lieu de l'aider, de le soutenir. Puis, au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, Drago ouvrit la bouche.

« Je comprends très bien votre position », dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

Kenledge se tourna soudain vers lui, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence. Il se pencha vers elle, tapota des doigts sur le bureau.

« Il vous faut attendre des ordres officiels. Mais…ce qui m'ennuie, et ennuie Harry, ce que…les ordres officiels ne sont pas très rapides. Que se passerait-il si, finalement, le Ministère usait…je ne sais pas…demain de ce que contient le carnet ? »

Kenledge le considéra.

« Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il n'ait personne d'autre que moi en Angleterre ? Les ressortissants étrangers ne sont pas tous de simples diplomates. Et, par ailleurs, il y a toujours des signes précurseurs avant une crise. Ces signaux n'ont pas encore retenti. Nous avons quelques jours pour organiser une action véritablement efficace. Je vous promets qu'il n'arrivera rien. »

Harry lâcha Drago des yeux, se remettant de sa surprise. Kenledge ajouta avec un demi-sourire :

« Vous savez comment on surnomme le C.M.U ?

— Non, répondirent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

— Les sentinelles du monde », firent Hermione et Drago au même instant.

Le sourire de Kenledge fut plus franc.

« Tout à fait exact. Les sentinelles du monde, répéta-t-elle et les mots roulèrent songeusement sur sa langue. Faîtes-nous confiance, Harry. L'Angleterre ne sera pas réduite en cendres lorsque vous vous réveillerez demain. »

* * *

« A quoi tu joues ? » demanda Harry à Drago lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le couloir.

Drago le regarda, clignant des yeux, innocent.

« Pardon ? »

Harry eut une soudaine envie de le frapper. Il repensait aux mains de Drago qui fuyaient les siennes, à ce qu'il venait de dire à Kenledge, et il dût crisper les poings pour s'en empêcher.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'on allait leur faire confiance ? Ils vont prendre des siècles avant d'agir ! »

Drago grimaça puis secoua la tête. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

« La situation est grave, dit-il, mais la procédure reste toujours la procédure. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait changer d'avis.

— Alors on fait quoi ? » rétorqua Harry violemment.

Il regarda Ron, Hermione, avant de revenir à Drago. Il ressentait une sourde oppression dans la poitrine, il respirait mal.

« Harry, je ne crois pas que Kenledge ait totalement tort, fit remarquer Hermione d'une petite voix, lorsque quelque chose se prépare, une guerre ou je ne sais quoi, il y a des signes précurseurs. Dans son message, Kingsley n'a rien signalé de particulièrement…immédiat. Il se passe des choses étranges depuis des mois, tout ne va pas…exploser au moment de nos découvertes.

— Ce n'est pas notre découverte qui change quoi que ce soit, répliqua Harry, mais comme on ne sait rien, ça peut aussi bien arriver demain, que ça aurait pu hier, ou que ça pourrait dans six mois. »

Il sortit sur le palier voisin, les veines fouettées par un sang vigoureux. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, dévalant les escaliers.

« On y va ce soir, lança-t-il brusquement.

— Hein ? s'écria Ron.

— On y va ce soir, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte. Le C.M.U a besoin de l'autorisation du Président de la Magie, pas nous. Nous, enfin moi, je ne vous oblige à rien, je vais au Ministère cette nuit. Au Département des Mystères, pour être plus précis. S'il y a quelque chose, c'est là-bas. J'en ai assez d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre agisse pour moi. »

* * *

**Bientôt 200 reviews mes amours, je compte sur vous ! **


	21. Le Département des Mystères

**Posté le : **12.05.2013

**Note (about you & me) : **Hello les Scroutts à Pétard ! Quoi ? C'est mignon un scroutt ! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous vous plaigniez…

Aujourd'hui juste une petite note pour vous remercier de votre patience, de votre soutien, de votre fidélité et de pleins d'autres choses, parce que ça me fait vraiment, vraiment, plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque nouveau chapitre même s'il m'arrive souvent d'être très en retard. Sachez que si je le pouvais, je passerais mes journées sur cette histoire pour qu'elle soit la meilleure possible mais, malheureusement, je ne le peux et on devra se contenter du « j'ai fait comme j'ai pu ». La vie est triste.

Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews, j'essaye de répondre à tous, mais quand la conversation s'enchaîne, j'ai plus de mal, je l'admets et je m'en excuse. On a dépassé le stade des 200, je trouve ça magique. Merci.

**RAR (guests) : **

**Fullmoon : **Bienvenue dans l'aventure et merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécies mon travail et mes idées. Je m'excuse pour les mots manquants, les phrases mal faites et les fautes d'orthographe, c'est juste que je n'ai pas de bêta (à la fois par choix et par défaut) et que ce n'est pas facile de voir ses erreurs quand on est l'auteur. Il y aussi parfois des trucs qui sautent quand je mets le chapitre sur le site - va savoir pourquoi - et j'ai souvent un peu la flemme de tout relire. Tes encouragements m'ont beaucoup touchée et j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**ArtemisSnape :** Comme tu peux le constater, on a dépassé les 200 sans trop de difficultés ! C'est un toujours un plaisir de te retrouver et de voir que ça te plait toujours autant. Je fais un peu comme je peux. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Merci pour tout.

**Lolo : **Ta review m'a vraiment beaucoup touchée. Comme je le répète souvent, pour l'histoire, le réalisme, et le reste, je fais comme je peux. Ce n'est pas toujours à la hauteur de mes espérances mais rien n'est jamais à la hauteur de mes espérances, de toute façon. Pour les fautes, les quelques problèmes dans les phrases, etc., je m'incline et présente mes plus plates excuses à la communauté des lecteurs. Je fais ce que je peux pour limiter.

A lire les travaux des autres, on finit généralement par être jaloux de quelqu'un. Mais, quitte à être jalouse de la syntaxe de quelqu'un, choisis quelqu'un de meilleur que moi ! J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre des ressorts de l'écriture mais aussi au niveau des intrigues, qui est l'un de mes plus gros problèmes.

Alors pour le rating, je t'avoue que je ne suis pas très douée pour ça. J'ai une fiction classée M sans lemon parce que je trouvais quelques passages un peu « violents » et surtout que j'avais prévu de faire un lemon… Comme j'en suis incapable, j'ai décidé de mettre cette nouvelle fiction à T parce qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon. Il me semble également que les ratings correspondent à un âge et c'est aussi pour moi une façon de signaler qu'en dessous de 13 ans, je ne crois pas que cette histoire intéresse grand-monde. Je pense insister plus sur d'autres relations sexuelles entre Harry et Drago dans de prochains chapitres où ils auront plus…le temps, dirons-nous. En plus, certaines scènes se trouvant dans le chapitre qui suit amènent les personnages à des réflexions « profondes », qui seront développées ensuite, et que je n'avais pas vraiment avant onze ou douze ans.

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à peu près à ta question. Sinon, je ne pense pas que le rating soit véritablement important, personnellement, je n'y prête pas vraiment attention et à chaque fois que je dois le choisir, c'est la grosse galère. Si tu as une réponse à ça, n'hésite pas, je suis ouverte à la discussion et à un possible changement du rating si tu penses que c'est vraiment nécessaire.

Merci beaucoup pour tout et à bientôt peut-être.

**Note (about disclaimer) : **_«Le Département des Mystères » est le titre du chapitre 34 d' « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix » (tome V). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses. _

"I AM BORN AGAIN

IN AN INTERSTELLAR BURST  
I AM BACK TO SAVE THE UNIVERSE"

**[**_**Airbag**_ **- Radiohead]**

* * *

**21**

**Le Département des Mystères**

_« S'il y a quelque chose, c'est là-bas. J'en ai assez d'attendre que quelqu'un d'autre agisse pour moi. »_

Harry continua de dévaler les escaliers. Il imaginait sa remarque flotter derrière lui comme un étendard, battre le vent et claquer sous les nez de Ron, d'Hermione et de Drago. Mais elle tomba plutôt comme un pavé dans une mare. Il entendit les bruits de pas s'éteindre, les murmures cesser brusquement pour laisser place à la voix ferme d'Hermione :

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça », dit-elle.

Il s'arrêta à son tour. Une houle violente et impétueuse se déchaînait dans son ventre. Il inspira profondément.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas ? » demanda-t-il.

Il se retourna enfin, la bouche frémissante. Hermione lui faisait face, droite, les bras raidis le long de son corps. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui et, pour leur échapper, ceux d'Harry sautèrent nerveusement vers les autres. Ron, les pieds posés sur deux marches différentes, paraissait hésitant, et Drago s'absorbait tout entier dans la contemplation de ses grandes mains blanches. Harry sentit un nouvel accès de violence se déverser, puis se concentrer dans ses poings, et il préféra revenir vers Hermione.

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas débouler là-dedans comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, répondit-elle. On va déranger, compromettre même l'enquête du C.M.U, et ils risquent de ne pas être contents. Ils pourraient nous inculper pour ça. Ce serait une sorte de crime, « entrave à l'exercice de la justice » ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Harry ouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer quelque chose, la tempête remontant jusqu'à sa gorge, mais elle l'en empêcha d'un geste net de la main et poursuivit :

« En plus, je suis vraiment certaine que Kenledge a raison, les choses ne vont pas s'écrouler dans la nuit, ni même en quelques jours. Cette situation dure depuis des mois. Des mois où on n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se tramait, et où il ne se passait rien…

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? rétorqua Harry. Il ne se passait rien ? Arrête de répéter ça ! Il ne se passait plutôt rien que nous voyions, ce qui ne veut pas forcément dire rien. On est peut-être en danger en ce moment même, qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? On est peut-être en danger depuis l'élection de Willow, soumis à une menace constante dont nous n'avons pas conscience ! »

Il reprit une inspiration brutale. Ron creusait les joues d'un air inquiet et Drago avait finalement relevé la tête. Il portait un masque neutre et patient qui énerva encore plus Harry.

« On ne savait rien du tout jusqu'à ce moment, reprit-il avec force, alors, forcément, on ne savait pas où chercher, ni même ce que l'on cherchait vraiment… On aurait été au Ministère il y a quelques mois, ou quelques semaines, on n'aurait rien trouvé, rien vu. On aurait pu passer devant le carnet comme devant une pâquerette dans une prairie, sans même le regarder, mais maintenant, on sait, on sait un peu mieux ce que l'on cherche, et ce truc, c'est forcément énorme, dangereux, et plus tôt, on le récupérera, mieux ce sera ! »

Il frappa le mur voisin, d'un mouvement irréfléchi, incontrôlé. Il remarqua à peine qu'il était parcouru d'un léger tremblement.

« En gros, tu veux dire qu'on a suffisamment attendu par manque d'informations et que donc il est temps de s'y mettre ? » traduisit maladroitement Ron.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surpris. Il ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Ouais, c'est ça », dit-il simplement.

Il y eut un silence. Harry observa Hermione, attendant sa réponse. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, plongée dans des réflexions frénétiques. Ce fut finalement Drago qui parla le premier, détachant prudemment chaque syllabe :

« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit tout à fait…illogique, reconnut-il.

— Ça, Malefoy, je crois que c'est le moins que tu puisses dire », marmonna Ron d'un ton mauvais.

Drago claqua la langue d'un air impatient dans sa direction. Ron ne répliqua rien, descendit seulement une marche. Il se gratta derrière l'oreille et Harry revint vers Hermione, sur les nerfs. Son front était plus plissé que jamais.

« Harry, je crois que…Je crois vraiment que le mieux, ça serait de laisser le C.M.U, et Kenledge, s'occuper de ça…, dit-elle lentement. Ils sont là justement pour ce problème…C'est leur travail, pas le nôtre…Moi j'en ai assez de tout ça, je croyais que tu en avais assez aussi, qu'on était tous fatigués…On devait juste…Tu devais juste surveiller la reconstruction…et… »

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même, comme si ses propres paroles la décevaient. Harry eut soudain l'impression que son petit discours pompait toute l'excitation, toute la colère, dans ses veines. Il se sentait comme sous perfusion d'adrénaline depuis leurs découvertes et maintenant, il lui semblait qu'une infirmière malhonnête avait changé les doses. Il se trouva tout d'un coup très las, comme pendant les Procès Noirs, comme lors de son retour à Poudlard. La volonté, à la fois tellement forte et si faible, de rester en dehors, pour une fois, de ne pas se mêler de tout ce monde, de retourner de l'autre côté du voile, surgissait. Il serait comme un héros dont l'époque est finalement révolue. Etre enfin tranquille.

Mais, pendant qu'il envisageait cette solution, elle lui parut insurmontable, intenable.

« On ne peut pas parler de reconstruction aujourd'hui. Ce qui est en train d'être reconstruit, c'est juste le monde de Voldemort, intervint Drago. C'est comme un feu qui se rallume.

— Je n'ai pas détruit Voldemort pour ça, tu vois, compléta Harry, en regardant Hermione. Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais quelque chose de meilleur, parce que je ne voulais pas de quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux, avec des idées aussi détestables, au pouvoir…Je l'ai fait parce qu'il fallait que ce soit moi mais aussi parce que je voulais le faire. Pour des idéaux, pour nos idéaux. Et maintenant, il se passe autre chose, et je suis peut-être le soi-disant héros d'une guerre que l'on croyait finie, mais je peux être aussi quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être que les gens croient que non, peut-être qu'ils croient que je pense que ma vie est finie, mais ma vie ne s'est pas finie avec Voldemort, je ne suis pas juste l'Elu, je n'ai jamais eu peur de l'après-guerre, je n'en ai pas peur…Je peux encore faire plein de choses, pour moi, mais aussi des choses qu'il faut faire, comme maintenant. »

Il reprit son souffle, un court instant.

« Et si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, cette fois, je le comprends très bien, parce que c'est vrai qu'on a tous fait plus que notre part, et que c'est normal d'être las de tout ça, et de vouloir laisser les autres s'occuper de ce bordel…Mais moi, je peux pas fonctionner comme ça. Si je sais quelque chose, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés. Alors tu peux rester, bien sûr que vous pouvez rester ici, on ne peut pas vous le reprocher, je peux pas vous le reprocher, mais moi, j'y vais, même si je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire tout seul, même si je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire sans toi, sans vous, mais j'y vais, c'est tout. J'ai le choix mais en fait… En fait, je ne l'ai pas. »

Il se passa une main sur le front. Il était moite. Cette fois, il avait conscience de ses tremblements. Hermione secoua la tête, reprit la descente de l'escalier.

« Bien sûr que je viens, dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres. Je n'ai pas plus le choix que toi. J'ai été stupide de croire qu'on pourrait rester ici, laisser les autres se charger de tout. Je n'en aurais pas été beaucoup plus capable que toi. »

Il eut envie de lui attraper la main quand elle passa devant lui mais il n'y parvint pas, elle lui échappa malgré lui.

« Tu n'es pas stupide, dit-il. Tu es juste humaine. »

Ron opina du menton tandis qu'il la rejoignait à l'étage inférieur. Harry s'apprêtait à les suivre quand il sentit les doigts glacés de Drago caresser sa nuque.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable d'aligner plus de deux phrases, Potter », chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Harry laissa échapper un léger sourire. Il gardait toutefois en mémoire la façon dont Drago l'avait fui dans le bureau de Kenledge et il ressentit un élan douloureux au niveau des côtes.

* * *

Ils arrivaient tout juste dans le Hall lorsque Drago les quitta.

« J'ai promis à Blaise et Daphné de déjeuner avec eux, ils ne devraient pas tarder, expliqua-t-il. On se reverra en cours cet après-midi de toute façon. Pour mettre au point les derniers détails.

— Ouais », répondit Harry.

Lui, Ron et Hermione continuèrent d'avancer vers la Grande Salle.

« J'ai du mal à croire qu'il va venir avec nous », dit Ron en jetant un coup par-dessus son épaule, en direction de Drago.

Il eut un geste soudain, s'arrêta en plein milieu du passage.

« Il va venir avec nous, répéta-t-il avant de reprendre sa marche. Drago Malefoy, bordel, fit-il dans un murmure.

— Oh Ron, sois un peu mature.

— Non, répondit Ron, buté. Je ne peux pas être mature, même un peu. »

Hermione soupira et il passa doucement son bras autour de sa taille, l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres. Quelques élèves autour d'eux, des troisièmes années surtout, sourirent, comme si ça leur faisait plaisir de voir un couple s'aimer, comme si ça les rendait heureux rien que de voir que l'amour pouvait exister, qu'il y avait quelque chose comme ça dans le monde.

Harry comprenait et éprouvait un peu une chose semblable, à laquelle s'ajoutait une sorte de jalousie sourde. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait s'il embrassait Drago ici, de la même façon, sous les yeux de ces mêmes élèves. Il pensait aussi que Drago et lui, ce n'était même pas vraiment de l'amour, que leur couple (et encore, pouvait-on parler de couple ?) n'aurait aucun moyen de fasciner. Cette idée le déchira de l'intérieur.

« J'ai honte », dit Hermione alors qu'ils longeaient la table des Gryffondors.

Ron la serra plus près de lui, les sourcils froncés.

« De quoi ?

— De ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je veux dire, de laisser Kenledge et le C.M.U travailler…Tout ça…Ce ne serait pas vraiment nous, si on n'y allait pas. »

Harry la dévisagea, sans rien dire d'abord. Il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire, il saisissait parfaitement son regret et sa déception, sa déception d'elle-même, le touchait également. Il eut envie de la prendre à son tour dans ses bras.

« Il fallait que tu le dises, pourtant, répondit-il. C'est ton rôle, ça a toujours été ton rôle. De nous rappeler les risques, d'être méfiante. Et tu sais que…Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé, au fond.

— On aurait tous bien aimé, dit Ron. Je suis fatigué, j'ai travaillé toute la nuit sur mes devoirs en retard, et je comptais me coucher tôt ce soir. C'est raté. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et allèrent s'asseoir à leurs places habituelles. Ils tombèrent malheureusement en plein milieu d'une conversation qui n'avait rien d'agréable.

Dean était assis à côté de Neville. Il regardait fixement son assiette pleine, sans y toucher, les lèvres serrées, l'échine courbée. Seamus était installé en face de lui, et il l'observait, ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Crispé sur son couteau comme s'il allait planter quelqu'un avec, il paraissait au bord des larmes.

« Pourquoi tu as demandé à Neville de me demander de venir déjeuner avec toi si c'est pour m'ignorer pendant tout le repas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Dean ne répondit rien, ne releva même pas les yeux, et Neville se pencha vers lui, doucement.

« Il n'a pas tort, chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi tu lui as proposé ? »

Dean haussa simplement les épaules, la mine maussade.

« J'ai été bête de croire que t'allais me présenter des excuses ou je ne sais quoi…J'aurais dû rester avec mes amis », jeta Seamus.

Il reposa bruyamment ses couverts, comme s'il abandonnait tout d'un coup et pour tout le déjeuner, l'idée de manger.

« Quels amis ? demanda Dean, la tête toujours baissée. C'est nous, tes amis.

— Sérieusement ? Sérieusement ? » répéta Seamus, choqué.

Il regarda Ron et Harry, les prenant à témoin.

« Dean, rassure-moi, tu ne t'inclus pas dans le « nous » ? Parce que si tu t'inclus, c'est que vraiment, vraiment, tu as un problème. Un gros problème. »

Il se leva d'un bond. Hermione tenta de le retenir.

« Seamus, reste…

— Je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus assis en face de ce mec », cracha Seamus avec un regard furieux en direction de Dean.

Il enjamba prestement le banc et quitta la Grande Salle à pas énergiques. Harry le regarda s'éloigner, un sentiment de malaise lui embrassant la poitrine. Ensuite, Ginny vint prendre sa place, se laissant lourdement tomber à côté d'Harry.

« Je meurs de faim, dit-elle. La matinée a été horrible. »

Elle attrapa le plat de pommes de terre et entreprit de le vider dans son assiette.

« Alors, Harry, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin, fit Neville. J'ai entendu dire que des employés du Ministère sont venus t'interroger.

— C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, dit Ginny, tout en continuant d'empiler les patates dans son assiette.

— Oui, approuva Ron, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi un peu à manger. J'ai faim aussi.

— Alors, finalement ? » interrogea Dean.

Il découpait ses pommes de terre en morceaux minuscules, concentré sur sa tâche comme si le sort du monde en dépendait. Harry se souvint des rumeurs que Drago lui avait rapportées, à propos de son incapacité à faire l'amour avec Lisa Turpin. Il se demanda si ça avait un quelconque rapport avec la présence de Seamus à la table, quelques minutes plus tôt, si Dean n'essayait pas de raccommoder les morceaux, même si ça ne pouvait pas marcher, ne pouvait plus. Il se sentit de nouveau profondément triste.

Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

« C'est passé, répondit-il finalement. Je leur ai dit ce que j'avais à leur dire. Que je n'allais pas faire revenir Voldemort. Que je n'étais pas en possession des Reliques de la Mort. D'aucune, depuis qu'ils m'ont pris la cape d'invisibilité.

— C'était juste la vérité, dit Neville. J'imagine que ce n'était pas ce que certains membres du Ministère voulaient entendre mais c'est juste la vérité. Ils ne pourront plus s'acharner sur toi, après ça.

— Ils trouveront autre chose, dit Harry. Et tout ça, même si à la fin je suis innocent, ça participe à leur foutue campagne pour me décrédibiliser. Ils vont faire une déclaration prétendant que je ne suis pas dangereux mais ils n'oublieront pas de rappeler les Procès Noirs, le fait que je passe du temps avec Drago, ce genre de choses. Peut-être même qu'ils diront que je leur ai paru étrange, ou déboussolé, ou je ne sais pas quoi… La confiance des gens a été bien entaillée avec ces histoires, ils n'auront pas de difficultés à les convaincre que c'était justifié. Ils concluront sans doute sur un truc genre « vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, votre gouvernement fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous protéger ».

— C'est dégueulasse, marmonna Neville. C'est dégueulasse et en même temps, ils sont irréprochables. »

Peut-être pas tant que ça, songea Harry, mais il choisit de garder cette pensée pour lui. Il ne voulait pas impliquer les autres plus que ça.

« Au fait, Ron, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Maman, dit Ginny.

— Ah ouais ?

— George a vu tes plans, elle les lui a transmis.

— Ah, dit Ron, intrigué. Et alors ? demanda-t-il, déguisant mal une forme de fierté avide.

— Il dit que tu dessines vraiment très mal. »

Le sourire de Ron s'effaça subitement tandis que Ginny éclatait de rire. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé.

« Il est dur, non ? murmura timidement Neville. Moi, je ne les trouvais pas si mauvais…

— Non, sérieusement, il n'a pas tort, reprit Ginny. On aurait dû confier le dessin à Dean. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le temps » répondit-il vaguement.

Hermione parut gênée, tout comme Neville, qui tapota gentiment la main de Dean. Ginny les considéra avant de poursuivre :

« Bref, ce n'est pas le plus important. George a beaucoup aimé nos idées. On verra tout ça avec lui en détail quand on ira le voir la prochaine fois mais il pense qu'il aura déjà réalisé quelques prototypes.

— Parfait », dit Ron en hochant joyeusement la tête.

Même s'il se sentait plutôt heureux à l'idée de revoir George et de parler du magasin avec lui, l'estomac d'Harry se tordit d'angoisse. Le projet d'une prochaine visite lui faisait éprouver avec plus de réalité ce qu'ils allaient faire le soir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il en ressortirait et il se trouvait alors dans l'incapacité d'imaginer tout ce qui viendrait ensuite.

« Salut, tout va bien ? »

Une voix rêveuse passa au-dessus de sa tête et il se retourna pour voir Luna se placer derrière lui. Elle posa une paume délicate sur son bras.

« Oui, merci. Tu vas bien ? On ne s'est pas vus depuis un moment », se rendit-il compte.

Elle acquiesça avec un léger haussement d'épaules.

« Je suis sûre que ça changera, dit-elle doucement, si on le veut vraiment. C'est juste que tu as eu beaucoup de choses en tête en ce moment.

— Oui, c'est vrai », admit Harry, un peu à contrecœur.

Il aimait beaucoup Luna et reconnaître qu'il l'avait presque oubliée ces dernières semaines lui fit de la peine. Il se promit de lui accorder plus de temps dès que possible.

« Mais je crois que ça va s'arranger, dit Luna. Les choses s'arrangent toujours pour le mieux, maintenant ou bien dans un futur lointain que nous ne verrons pas…

— Tu penses vraiment ? »

Dean avait relevé la tête de son assiette et considérait Luna avec une expression soucieuse. Peut-être pense-t-il à Seamus, se dit Harry. Ou peut-être que j'imagine ça parce que c'est une idée qui me plaît.

« Pas toujours dans le sens de « mieux » que nous entendons le plus souvent mais je pense vraiment que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les choses s'arrangent toujours. Toutes les choses. »

Elle pressa le bras d'Harry et regarda Neville.

« Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Un grand soleil éclaira le visage de Neville et il se leva.

« Je viens toujours avec toi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Lisa Turpin de venir voir Dean mais lorsqu'il les quitta, il sembla à Harry qu'il le faisait avec beaucoup plus de regrets que Neville.

Il espérait que Luna puisse avoir raison, que son formidable optimisme ne soit finalement pas de l'optimisme, mais une vérité. Il avait envie que ce soit vrai pour la soirée, le Ministère, mais aussi pour Dean et Seamus, pour lui et Drago.

« Je vais devoir y aller aussi », annonça Ginny.

Harry constata qu'elle avait déjà terminé de manger toutes ses pommes de terre.

« Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un…Et j'ai un devoir à finir. »

Elle se leva à son tour, ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry au passage et posa un parchemin plié à côté de l'assiette de Ron.

« Maman et Papa avaient ajouté un mot pour toi aussi, dit-elle. Je crois qu'ils veulent te féliciter aussi du bon boulot qu'on a accompli. Maman est très contente de tout ça. »

Elle embrassa Ron sur la joue puis partit, les laissant tous les trois seuls. Ron se gratta la joue, l'air absent, à l'endroit où les lèvres de sa sœur s'étaient posées. Il regarda les places vides qui les entouraient.

« On devrait leur parler, les emmener avec nous, peut-être, dit-il ensuite. Je veux dire…L'armée de Dumbledore. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

Hermione secoua la tête, hésitante.

« Je ne sais pas si ça serait vraiment une bonne idée.

— Il n'en est pas question », répondit fermement Harry.

Il luttait intérieurement contre le bonheur nostalgique que lui procurait l'idée d'avoir à nouveau quinze ans, de repartir avec ses amis au Ministère.

« La dernière fois, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, mais là, nous l'avons…Et il vaut mieux qu'ils ne viennent pas. Cette fois, on n'a même pas la moindre idée de ce qui nous attend là-bas, ce soir. En plus, ce n'est pas une mission de sauvetage, il n'y a pas besoin d'un maximum de monde… »

Et, surtout, il ne voulait pas impliquer Ginny, ou Neville, ou Luna, ou même Dean, dans une nouvelle bataille.

* * *

La mise au point de leur plan ne leur prit pas plus d'une demi-heure, par chuchotements échangés discrètement, et Harry passa le reste du temps à le ressasser dans sa mémoire, bien qu'il n'eut rien de très compliqué. Il était même d'ailleurs excessivement simple. Pourtant, il comptait une grande lacune et Harry avait beau essayé de la combler, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y parvenir.

Ce problème principal se résumait en une seule question, presque aussi simple que le plan : le Ministère était-il gardé ou, du moins, y aurait-il des employés ? Ils avaient plus ou moins décidé que si quelqu'un les découvrait, ils se défendraient comme ils pourraient mais si jamais une armée de gardiens débarquait, ils ne pourraient sans doute pas faire grand-chose. Et alors, tous leurs projets tomberaient à l'eau.

Cette idée inquiétait beaucoup Harry et il eut beaucoup de mal à rester calme, en particulier pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait l'impression que Kenledge tentait de lire ses pensées. En tous cas, elle le regardait d'une façon étrange et il s'efforça de tenir ses plans le plus loin possible de son esprit.

A part ça, l'après-midi, puis la soirée, s'étirèrent avec une langueur insupportable.

Jusqu'à vingt-trois heures dix, Harry attendit impatiemment que la salle commune se vide, les yeux rivés sur les lentes aiguilles de l'horloge murale. Il n'avait pas arrêté de se tortiller dans son fauteuil, tapotant nerveusement des doigts sur les accoudoirs. Un feu lui brûlait les entrailles et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Hermione réussissait à travailler ses examens ou comment Ron faisait pour s'intéresser encore à la boîte aux mille malices. Pour sa part, il avait abandonné le combat depuis longtemps.

Enfin Neville et Dean, les derniers encore à travailler avec eux, montèrent se préparer pour la nuit.

« On vous rejoint bientôt », mentit Ron.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparu dans l'escalier en colimaçon, Harry se leva d'un bond. Il attrapa son blouson, qu'il avait préparé longtemps auparavant, et se retourna vers les deux autres.

« Allez, on y va. On avait dit qu'on partirait à vingt-trois heures…

— Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si Neville ne voulait pas me lâcher avec son histoire de sortilèges ? » demanda Hermione d'un ton irrité.

Elle jeta ses affaires en vrac dans son sac et attrapa sa propre veste. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient tous ensemble la tour de Gryffondor. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à traverser le château et a gagné le parc puis, plus précisément, le Saule Cogneur, qui marquait l'entrée de la Cabane Hurlante. Ils avaient décidé de passer par là car il s'agissait sans doute du chemin le plus simple pour sortir de l'école sans se faire remarquer, à condition de connaître le moyen d'arrêter les violents coups de l'arbre.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient à travers les pelouses de Poudlard, Harry reprit sa réflexion, le cœur serré. Il savait que dès qu'ils seraient au Département des Mystères, s'ils y arrivaient sans se faire prendre, il faudrait procéder vite. Il était certain qu'il ne s'agirait pas seulement de retrouver le carnet et de le dérober. Presque un an s'était écoulé depuis la perquisition d'après-guerre au Manoir Malefoy et il pouvait être sûr que le projet aurait bien avancé, s'il n'était pas déjà fini.

Le projet. Il avait conscience qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était et cette pensée lui glaçait le sang dans les veines. Il ne savait pas ce vers quoi ils allaient, sinon le Département des Mystères, qui, en lui-même, déjà, n'avait rien de très rassurant. Il revit Sirius basculer à travers le voile, juste devant lui, et il éprouva soudain l'envie de faire demi-tour, de repartir en courant vers le château. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

D'une main, il pointait sa baguette devant lui, perçant la nuit épaisse d'un cercle de lumière, et de l'autre, il triturait avec angoisse le stylo de Kenledge, dans les profondeurs de sa poche. En dépit du froid, il se sentait tout moite.

La cabane n'avait pas changé depuis leur précédente visite, si ce n'était qu'elle était peut-être encore plus poussiéreuse. Le parquet craquait sous leurs pieds tandis qu'ils avançaient, promenant devant eux les faisceaux de leurs baguettes magiques. Les pâles auréoles lumineuses éclaboussaient les meubles cassés, les empilements de saletés et un rat passa même juste devant eux, alerté par la clarté soudaine.

« Franchement, Harry, je savais que la classe, ce n'était pas trop ton truc, mais quand tu m'as donné rendez-vous au milieu de la nuit, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus…romantique. »

Harry releva sa baguette pour illuminer la silhouette mince de Malefoy, sur le pas de la porte qui menait au salon. Un sourire narquois fendant son visage, il se tenait appuyé contre le mur dans une pose tout à fait détendue.

« Et de plus intime, aussi, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ron et Hermione. Enfin, bon, si tu y tiens…Je vais finalement savoir si Weasley est un vrai roux…

— Tout ceci est très amusant, Drago, l'interrompit Harry, cachant mal son agacement, mais on devrait peut-être y aller ?

— Moi, je suis là depuis une demi-heure, rétorqua Drago, c'est de votre faute si nous ne sommes pas encore sur la route.

— Harry, rappelle-moi pourquoi on l'emmène avec nous, s'il te plaît », soupira Ron.

Harry ne répondit rien parce qu'il avait lui-même des doutes. Il n'était pas tout à fait certain que Drago soit fait pour ce genre de mission. D'ailleurs, il avait tout le temps des doutes à propos de tout ce qui concernait Drago et, plus d'une fois, il avait songé à lâcher prise. Drago était incapable de l'aimer, il ne cessait de lui répéter des choses blessantes, et les bons moments ne suffisaient pas toujours à compenser le reste.

Harry secoua la tête, s'extirpant de ses pensées douloureuses. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, et il répéta :

« On y va. »

Il passa devant, se dirigea vers le salon et Drago marcha sur sa droite. Ron et Hermione suivirent, maintenant une légère distance entre eux, respectueuse de leur intimité. Harry se crispa sur sa baguette magique quand Drago lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

« On dirait que tu es nerveux, remarqua Drago.

— Absolument pas, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Harry d'un ton lourd de sarcasme. On va seulement infiltrer le Ministère afin de découvrir un truc dont on ignore tout et qui est forcément dangereux, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il y aura peut-être des gardiens pour nous arrêter dès qu'on aura franchi la porte. En plus, on se rend juste dans le département le plus bizarre, qui est également celui où mon parrain est décédé sous mes yeux et par ma faute. Non, franchement, je ne vois rien de particulièrement angoissant là-dedans.

— On peut encore retourner à Poudlard, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

— Tu peux y retourner si toi, tu préfères » jeta Harry.

Ils évitèrent un fauteuil et arrivèrent finalement devant la porte de sortie.

« Non, ce n'est pas drôle si tu ne viens pas. Tous les deux, on pourrait baiser, mais tout seul, c'est quand même nettement moins cool. »

Il essaya de l'embrasser avec un air obscène mais Harry le repoussa et alla ouvrir la porte. Quand il sortit, le vent s'engouffra brusquement dans son blouson. Il réprima un frisson tandis que les lèvres gelées de la nuit l'embrassaient et fit quelques pas parmi les hautes herbes folles. A côté de lui, les autres levaient le nez vers le plafond étoilé du ciel. Il sentit soudain son cœur se regonfler d'adrénaline. Ce soir, ils pourraient peut-être faire naître un monde meilleur.

* * *

Il était vingt-trois heures trente lorsque Mr Smith éteignit son ordinateur de travail. Il s'étira sur son siège de bureau en baillant, exténué. Depuis quelques mois, Mr Dursley était un patron plus exigeant que jamais. Il obligeait ses employés à venir plus tôt, à quitter bien plus tard que les horaires habituels de travail. Il disait qu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi que l'économie de la Grunnings se redresserait. Et, effectivement, depuis le début de la nouvelle année, les finances de l'entreprise grimpaient à une vitesse folle. Autour de la machine à café, on parlait de « croissance miracle ».

Mr Smith était l'un des rares à savoir que cet engouement exceptionnel, et presque anormal, pour le travail avait une cause personnelle. Un jour, il avait surpris Mr Dursley au téléphone avec sa femme et il était tellement curieux qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rester cacher derrière la porte, l'oreille aux aguets. Il avait alors compris qu'ils s'étaient fâchés avec leur fils unique, à cause d'une femme. Les Dursley paraissaient vraiment la détester parce que, quand il en parlait avec son épouse, Mr Dursley la désignait toujours sous le surnom de « la sorcière ». Mr Smith comprenait ce que Mr Dursley voulait dire. Il arrivait souvent que les jeunes s'entichent de mauvaises personnes et soient complètement aveuglés par ce qu'ils croyaient être de l'amour. C'était alors le début de tous les soucis possibles et imaginables. Mr Smith savait des choses à ce propos parce que sa jeune sœur s'était enfuie de chez leurs parents, une dizaine d'années plus tôt, pour un garçon. Il n'avait plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles et, depuis, l'atmosphère familiale avait bien changé.

En enfilant son pardessus, Mr Smith fit quelques pas autour du bureau. Par la fenêtre, il vit la ruelle délabrée, et il soupira. Bientôt, son travail paierait et il abandonnerait cette vue peu réjouissante. La Grunnings irait très vite se réinstaller sur une avenue plus fréquentée, à côté de d'autres sièges d'entreprises. Mais ce temps n'était pas encore arrivé. Il faudrait attendre encore un peu, et continuer de travailler dur, jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Il attrapa son chapeau melon, accroché au porte-manteau, ramassa son parapluie. Il ferma ensuite la lumière, la porte du bureau, puis emprunta l'escalier grinçant du vieil immeuble.

Dehors, il faisait très froid et il souffla immédiatement sur ses mains, par réflexe. Sous l'un des rares réverbères en état de fonctionnement, qui grésillait au-dessus de la cabine téléphonique éventrée, un groupe de jeunes traînaient. Mr Smith frissonna et se cacha dans l'ombre de l'entrée de la Grunnings pendant qu'il faisait tourner la clef dans la serrure. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de passer devant eux. On pouvait être certain qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour un pique-nique, ou toute autre activité inoffensive.

Dans un spasme nerveux, il se raidit lorsqu'il parvint à leur hauteur. Il y avait là trois jeunes hommes et une femme. Ils portaient tous des blousons épais de couleur sombre. L'un d'eux l'avait ouvert sur un costume d'uniforme scolaire, une cravate vert et argent parfaitement nouée à son cou. Il avait les cheveux presque blancs, comme s'il les avait décolorés. Les autres semblaient avoir le même uniforme mais, comme leurs blousons étaient fermés jusqu'aux mentons, il était impossible d'en être complètement sûr. Et, brusquement, parmi eux, Mr Smith reconnut le jeune homme de l'été précédent.

Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi son visage lui avait tant marqué l'esprit car c'était un visage de jeune homme tout à fait ordinaire. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire chez lui, il ne savait pas bien quoi, dans l'expression du visage, sans doute. Il s'immobilisa malgré lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore à trainer ici ? » maugréa-t-il.

Il s'étonna lui-même de son audace et il la regretta aussitôt. Il était seul, désarmé, alors que tous ces jeunes avaient une main glissée dans la poche, peut-être prête à dégainer un couteau, ou bien pire. Mr Smith ne put se retenir d'imaginer toutes les choses que l'on pouvait cacher dans ce genre de poches.

« Tu connais ce type, Harry ? » demanda l'un des jeunes hommes, celui qui avait les cheveux décolorés.

Il avait un air dur, méchant, qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Mr Smith.

« C'est juste un Mol…un type qui travaille dans le coin, répondit celui de l'été précédent, Harry donc.

— C'est celui qui travaille pour ton oncle, Harry ? » demanda le troisième jeune homme qui avait des cheveux roux.

Cette idée semblait beaucoup l'amuser et il scrutait Mr Smith d'une façon tout à fait impolie.

« Harry…Harry Potter ? fit Mr Smith, se rappelant soudain le nom du seul neveu connu de Mr Dursley.

— Putain, Harry, tu es connu même chez les Moldus, c'est franchement… » maugréa le blond décoloré.

Puis il regarda Mr Smith et haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ?

— Je peux partir ? demanda Mr Smith d'une toute petite voix.

— Bah vous n'allez pas camper ici cette nuit, enfin, ça serait bizarre. »

Mr Smith déglutit bruyamment et hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? reprit le blond décoloré.

— R…rien », dit Mr Smith, un peu bêtement.

Enfin, il retrouva l'usage de ses jambes et partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner tandis qu'Harry, Ron et Drago s'entassaient dans la petite cabine téléphonique.

« Allez, viens », la pressa Harry.

Il tendit la main vers elle pour l'inviter à entrer et elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

« Tu crois qu'il va appeler ton oncle, Harry ?

— J'aimerais assez entendre la conversation, répondit Harry. Je me demande si Dudley lui a dit que j'étais encore en vie et comment il a pris la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas s'il nous déteste toujours autant qu'avant. »

Il sourit en se rappelant que Dudley sortait à présent avec une sorcière. Il voyait mal l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia accepter Gloria dans leur famille mais il avait encore plus de mal à les imaginer reniant Dudley pour une raison ou une autre. Sans doute avaient-ils été dans l'obligation de se calmer au sujet de la sorcellerie…

Drago se chargea de composer le numéro qui donnait accès au Ministère (six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux) et une voix féminine éclata dans la cabine :

« Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

— Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, répondit Harry d'une voix forte. Mission de…mission spéciale, très importante, conclut-il d'un ton brusque, ne sachant pas trop quoi inventer.

— Merci. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les…

— Sérieusement ? »

Drago coupa la voix féminine, irrité.

« Sérieusement ? Mission spéciale ? Tu n'as rien de pire ?

— Il fallait parler si tu avais une meilleure idée, rétorqua Harry. De toute façon, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est juste pour ces badges idiots. »

Puis le plancher de la cabine téléphonique trembla et leur descente sous terre commença, accompagnée par le ronflement caverneux du mécanisme. Les vitres ne leur montrèrent d'abord que le conduit sombre et étroit autour d'eux avant que l'atrium ne se dessine vaguement en contrebas.

La cabine se stabilisa lentement au sol et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Harry réussit à sortir le premier, sa baguette dirigée prudemment devant lui.

« Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable soirée », conclut la voix de la cabine.

Une partie du hall du Ministère baignait dans une lumière vaporeuse, qui semblait suinter des murs de pierre, tandis que l'autre était obscure. Dans cette semi-pénombre, la nouvelle architecture paraissait beaucoup plus inquiétante. Harry avait l'impression que n'importe qui, ou n'importe quoi, pouvait surgir à tout instant de derrière les colonnes et il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil angoissés à son reflet qui le poursuivait à travers les nombreux miroirs. De plus, le son de leurs pas résonnait autour d'eux, amplifié par le haut plafond, et, si l'on ajoutait à ça le ruissellement continu de l'eau dans la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique, il éprouvait des difficultés à distinguer les bruits les uns des autres.

Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du bureau d'enregistrement, à l'accueil, mais il n'y avait personne. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna, s'attendant à voir un gardien surgir de l'autre côté.

« Il n'y a personne, dit Ron à voix basse. En tous cas, pas ici.

— C'est étrange, chuchota Hermione. Si j'étais Willow et que je manigançais quelque chose de louche, j'aurais posté un homme à chaque coin. »

Harry hocha la tête, son cœur battant lourdement dans sa poitrine.

« On ne va pas se plaindre, dit-il néanmoins. Il faudra quand même rester sur nos gardes.

— Dommage, j'avais l'intention de me promener tranquillement à travers le Ministère, le nez en l'air, et d'admirer toutes ces magnifiques peintures », ironisa Drago en pointant du doigt une fresque particulièrement impressionnante.

Harry ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et ajouta simplement, dans un souffle rauque :

« Allons-y. »

Ils passèrent les portes dorées qui donnaient accès aux ascenseurs. Ron se chargea d'en appeler un, qui arriva presque aussitôt dans un terrible grincement. Hermione tira la grille et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la large cabine.

« C'est le niveau neuf, dit Harry à Drago en le voyant s'approcher du tableau de commande.

— Je sais. Je suis venu plus souvent que toi au Ministère. »

Il appuya sur le bouton, la grille se referma dans un nouveau crissement et ils recommencèrent à descendre dans un vacarme métallique. S'il y a vraiment des agents de sécurité, songea Harry nerveusement, ils vont remarquer que nous avons emprunté un ascenseur. Mais son esprit ne cessait de lui remettre en mémoire qu'à sa précédente visite illicite, aucun gardien ne s'était présenté. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il avait à l'époque supposé qu'il devait s'agir d'une manigance de Voldemort mais, aujourd'hui, il avait peine à le croire. En réfléchissant, il réalisait qu'un Ministère devrait toujours grouiller de monde, ne jamais se vider complètement. Et il voyait mal comment Voldemort aurait pu réaliser cet exploit.

La voix féminine interrompit sa réflexion :

« Département des Mystères. »

La grille se rouvrit et ils sortirent alors dans un couloir, éclairé faiblement par les torches. Harry se raidit sur sa baguette magique en revoyant la porte sombre devant lui. Au moins cette fois, il avait une vague idée des différents endroits auxquels elle menait. Espérons que tout se passe au mieux, pensa-t-il dans une prière muette.

Drago avait perdu son air sarcastique et regardait la porte avec un grand intérêt. Il s'en approcha lentement, voulut tourner la poignée. Cependant, il eut à peine effleuré le battant que celui-ci pivota sur ses gonds, silencieusement. Il s'écarta lentement, comme s'il réalisait enfin où il était vraiment et que cette réalité l'effrayait.

« Allons-y, dit Harry, une fois de plus. Et ne fermez pas la porte derrière vous, surtout.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Drago.

— Quand on ferme une porte, la salle se met à tourner sur elle-même et on n'en retrouve plus la sortie, expliqua Hermione. De plus, ce n'est pas très éclairé à l'intérieur. »

Harry passa le premier, les autres sur les talons, et se retrouva dans la pièce circulaire. Peinte en noir du sol au plafond, on distinguait à peine les portes sombres qui la tapissaient. Il s'avança sur le marbre, où se reflétaient les feux bleus qui flamboyaient dans les chandeliers accrochés aux murs. Il garda sa baguette magique éteinte, bien qu'il eut très envie de l'allumer, simplement pour s'éclairer d'une lumière connue, plus rassurante que celle, glacée, qui ruisselait sur eux.

« Il y plus de portes que la dernière fois, remarqua Hermione d'un ton étrange. Je me souviens, il y en avait douze, en comptant la porte d'entrée. Et cette fois…

— Il y en a treize, compléta Harry.

— Une nouvelle chambre, devina Ron. Pour un nouveau projet. »

Drago considéra les alentours.

« Il va falloir toutes les essayer alors ? Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit trop long ? demanda-t-il.

— Il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives. On pourrait éventuellement se séparer…

— Mauvaise idée, le coupa Ron. Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier que l'une des portes renvoie là d'où on vient et que la dernière fois, il y en avait une qui ne s'ouvrait pas…

— La porte de la salle de l'Amour, oui », dit Harry.

Drago ricana et Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Son sourire se tordit, il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Il y a vraiment une salle de l'Amour ? Une salle entière sur un truc qui n'existe pas ? Putain, c'est à _ça_ que servent nos impôts ? »

Un goût désagréable dans la bouche, Harry se passa lentement les mains sur le visage. Les paroles de Drago s'enfonçaient dans sa peau comme des aiguilles et le gênaient pour faire face à la situation avec le sang-froid nécessaire. Il déglutit difficilement. Ron attrapa son regard et prit la situation en main.

« Ne perdons pas de temps », lança-t-il brusquement.

Hermione s'avança alors et ouvrit une porte au hasard.

Harry n'avait encore jamais vu la pièce qui se cachait derrière et il fut d'abord un peu déstabilisé. On aurait dit une sorte de gigantesque entrepôt. Des néons illuminaient largement de longues enfilades d'étagères. Harry ne voyait pas le bout de la rangée au bout de laquelle il se trouvait et, quand il se tourna sur sa gauche, puis sur sa droite, il s'aperçut que les murs opposés n'étaient pas visibles. Il n'y avait que ces étagères, qui semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. D'une certaine façon, la salle lui rappelait celle des prophéties mais il n'y avait pas le moindre globe de verre à l'horizon. Il n'y avait que des milliers, des millions, de caisses en carton, entassées les unes à côté des autres sur les sept hauteurs des étagères.

Harry s'approcha d'une des premières caisses. Elle portait une grande étiquette blanche. Il était écrit dessus, en lettres rouges, « A.I 2 322 277 439 ». Sur la boîte d'après, « A.E (US) 35 326 675 365 334 ».

« Ils n'avaient pas de noms plus compliqués ? ironisa Drago.

— Tu crois que ça pourrait être ici ? murmura Hermione à Harry.

— Je sais pas », dit Harry.

Il commença à remonter lentement la rangée. Les numéros rouges défilaient autour de lui, tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond, très haut, et fut pris d'une sensation de vertige en regardant toutes les caisses qui se trouvaient au-dessus d'eux, hors d'atteinte.

« On dirait une sorte de salle d'archive, dit Ron.

— Je pense que _c'est _une salle d'archive », dit Drago.

Il traînait en arrière et examinait les boîtes d'un air circonspect. Puis il haussa les épaules, comme s'il abandonnait toute idée de déchiffrer un jour le code, il en prit une au hasard, parmi les premières.

« Drago, souffla Harry, irrité.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, _chéri_, ce truc ne va pas me manger. Enfin, j'espère bien. »

Il posa la caisse au milieu de l'allée et s'agenouilla devant. Il souleva ensuite le couvercle, jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

« Tiens, bonne pioche dès le premier coup, constata-t-il. C'est amusant, je ne suis pas très chanceux d'habitude…

— Comment ça, bonne pioche ? » releva Harry.

Il revint vers Drago à grandes enjambées, aussitôt suivi par Ron et Hermione. Drago avait sorti un livre de la caisse et il l'ouvrit à une page marquée par un signet.

« Le conte des trois frères, comme par hasard », dit-il.

Il lança l'ouvrage à Harry qui le réceptionna maladroitement. Le titre indiquait « Contes de Beedle le Barde ».

« Tu veux dire que c'est la caisse consacrée à l'enquête sur les Reliques de la Mort ? demanda Ron.

— Ouais. D'ailleurs, ils ont l'air d'avoir pas mal de trucs parce qu'on n'en sent pas le fond. »

En effet, le bras de Drago disparaissait presque entièrement à l'intérieur de la caisse. Harry referma le livre avec un bruit étouffé et fronça les sourcils, une idée soudaine lui frappant l'esprit.

« Ma cape pourrait être là-dedans, non ? s'exclama-t-il.

— Figure-toi que j'y ai pensé, rétorqua Drago, mais non. En tous cas, je ne la sens pas. Tu veux vérifier par toi-même ? »

Harry secoua la tête et soupira. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru pouvoir récupérer sa cape, maintenant… Il éprouvait, et particulièrement en ce moment précis, un besoin crucial de la tenir de nouveau entre ses doigts. Non seulement, elle pouvait encore être utile mais c'était également un objet à lui, l'un des seuls qui aient une véritable valeur sentimentale à ses yeux.

« C'est vrai que c'était un peu trop facile, tout de même, dit Ron en posant une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

— Mais, pourtant, elle aurait dû être là, répondit Hermione. Ça ne serait pas logique qu'ils dispersent des preuves autour d'un même sujet dans différentes caisses. »

Elle récupéra le livre des mains d'Harry pour le rendre à Drago. Celui-ci le remit négligemment à l'intérieur de la boîte et la referma. Il s'appuya sur le couvercle d'un air songeur.

« Ouais, sans doute. Ou alors…

— Ou alors, ils n'ont pas fini de l'étudier et, dans ce cas, elle n'est pas ici », compléta Ron.

Il balaya la pièce du regard.

« D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse trouver grand-chose ici. Je veux dire, ce qu'on cherche, à mon avis, ça les occupe _en ce moment_. Ce n'est pas un truc d'enquête ou je ne sais pas quoi. Non ? »

Sa question demeura un instant sans réponse. Drago s'était relevé et Hermione et lui continuaient à passer en revue les rayonnages suivants. Ils ouvraient précautionneusement quelques boîtes, farfouillaient des dans des dossiers épais comme des livres. Harry, comme Ron, se sentait un peu perdu et il préféra s'appuyer contre une étagère, à une intersection entre deux allées.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione revint vers eux, opinant du menton.

« Ouais, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose pour nous ici. C'est vraiment que de la paperasse…Certaines choses ont l'air plutôt intéressantes, comme des rapports de police sur d'anciens criminels ou sur des affaires diplomatiques mais il y a surtout des enquêtes financières ou purement politiques. Je voulais vérifier si le carnet ne pouvait pas être ici mais ça semble impossible quand on voit ce qu'il y a dans les autres…

— Oh putain ! » l'interrompit brusquement la voix de Drago.

Hermione fit volteface tandis que Ron et Harry relevèrent la tête pour regarder derrière elle. Drago avait vivement reculé, abandonnant sur l'étagère la boîte ouverte qu'il était en train d'examiner. Il s'aplatissait à présent contre les rayonnages opposés, sa baguette tendue devant lui, son autre main crispée sur son bras. Il avait le visage blême, en sueur.

« Drago ? Tu te sens bien ? »

Harry le rejoignit rapidement. Il lui attrapa l'épaule et sentit qu'il tremblait violemment.

« Ça va ? » répéta-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet.

Drago garda les yeux rivés droits sur la caisse. Il répéta ensuite, d'une voix étranglée :

« Putain, putain… »

Ron se chargea de jeter un coup d'œil méfiant à la boîte, se hissant prudemment sur la pointe des pieds. De sa baguette, il éclaira les profondeurs du carton.

« Oh putain » marmonna-t-il.

Cependant, contrairement à Drago, il ne recula pas. Il se tourna vers Harry et Hermione avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Venez voir. »

Harry pressa l'épaule de Drago avant de le lâcher et de rejoindre Ron. Hermione, elle, préféra rester en retrait, le visage troublée.

Au fond de la caisse, une demi-douzaine de serpents, minces et noirs, grouillaient comme des vers. Parmi eux, les carcasses de ce qui avaient dû être des rats achevaient de pourrir. Harry réprima un frisson.

« Referme ça vite avant qu'ils ne s'échappent », dit-il à Ron.

Ron ramassa prestement le couvercle et s'empressa de le poser sur la boîte. Harry réalisa qu'il était percé de trous, sans doute pour permettre la survie des reptiles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? leur demanda Hermione.

— Serpents, répondit Harry en revenant vers elle.

— Oh, fit Hermione, frémissant à son tour. Mais pourquoi ils gardent ça là-dedans ? ajouta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

— Pièces à conviction ? supposa Ron. Peut-être qu'ils ont été trouvés sur le lieu d'un crime ou quelque chose comme ça…* Et, dis donc Harry, on dirait que ton amoureux ne s'en remet pas… » ajouta-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

En effet, Drago était à présent courbé en deux, la respiration haletante. Il tremblait toujours, le teint livide.

« Il ne va vraiment pas bien, dit Harry en se penchant face à Drago, parce que, sinon, il t'aurait déjà tranché la gorge.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis moqué de lui ou parce que je t'ai appelé son amoureux ?

— Les deux, répondit Harry. Hé, Drago…, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce. C'est bon. On a refermé la boîte et on va partir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ici. »

Drago ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête.

« Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas trop à trouver ça là-dedans, dit Hermione.

— Tu m'en diras tant », dit Harry.

Il passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de Drago, en dépit de l'urgence qui lui tordait les entrailles. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans cette salle alors qu'ils n'y trouveraient rien.

« Ce n'est pas que tu nous retardes mais on ferait mieux de se dépêcher…Allez, viens. Je suis certain qu'il n'y aura pas de serpents dans la prochaine salle.

— Juste quelque chose qui sera des millions de fois plus dangereux donc pas de problèmes », plaisanta Ron.

Drago se redressa pour lui lancer un regard noir et acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Il suivit le mouvement lorsqu'ils reprirent la direction de la sortie.

« C'est bizarre d'avoir peur des serpents quand même, fit remarquer Ron.

— Quand on est arachnophobe, on ferme sa gueule », répliqua Drago.

Il avait encore le souffle court et Harry, qui marchait à côté de lui, entendait presque son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

« Oui mais moi, le symbole de ma maison, ce n'est pas une araignée, dit encore Ron.

— Ron, fous-lui la paix, s'il te plaît, soupira Hermione en poussant la porte.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Granger, dit Drago d'un ton sec. Weasley, on reparlera de tout ça quand tu auras vu une araignée dévorer des gens sous tes yeux. »

Il passa le pas de la porte en premier et disparu dans la salle circulaire tandis que Ron stoppait net, paralysé, une expression horrifiée plaquée sur le visage. Harry et Hermione se figèrent eux aussi.

« Oh merde, soupira-t-il. Je ne pensais plus du tout à Nagini…Putain…Ce sale truc mangeait _vraiment_ les gens ?

— Semblerait, répondit sombrement Harry. Allez, t'en fais pas, ça arrive à tout le monde de dire des conneries… »

Ils retournèrent enfin dans la salle aux treize portes et Hermione marqua le battant qui menait à la salle des archives d'une croix enflammée, comme elle l'avait fait des années plus tôt. La pièce circulaire tourna sur elle-même pendant un instant puis, légèrement nauséeux, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau face aux portes.

« Laquelle maintenant ? » demanda Drago.

Il paraissait avoir récupéré son calme à présent et les regardait comme s'il les mettait au défi de reparler de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry songea qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.

Ron choisit une porte au hasard et l'ouvrit, la poignée tournant aisément entre ses doigts. Ils entrèrent les uns à la suite des autres, leurs baguettes magiques toujours brandies.

« Ce n'est pas ici », dit aussitôt Harry en s'arrêtant aussitôt.

D'un geste vif du bras, il bloqua le passage aux autres. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin pour savoir où ils étaient surtout, il ne fallait pas qu'ils aillent plus loin.

Il avait immédiatement reconnu la pièce rectangulaire, faiblement éclairée, avec ses gradins, sa grande fosse de pierre et, bien sûr, son arcade de pierre. La fraîcheur des lieux aussi il sentait ses poils se hérisser sur ses avant-bras. Le souvenir de Sirius, passant au travers du voile, lui transperça l'esprit comme une épée.

« Retournons en arrière. Ce n'est pas ici », répéta-t-il, comme pour s'en convaincre.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche de l'arcade de pierre. A leur dernière visite, Hermione avait dû l'en détacher de force. Elle lui avait ensuite dit que c'était sans doute quelque chose de dangereux et elle n'avait pas eu tort.

Ils commencèrent à faire demi-tour cependant Ron continua d'avancer, bousculant Harry au passage, le regard fixé sur l'arche. Il descendit rapidement les gradins jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Harry se retourna prestement, la gorge nouée.

« Ron, Ron ! Ce n'est pas ici ! » s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte.

Mais Ron ne l'entendit pas, ou fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Il s'immobilisa devant l'arcade. Le voile sombre ondoyait devant lui, semblable à la vague d'une mer d'encre. Un courant d'air frais, qui semblait provenir de la fosse, remontait vers eux, leur balayait le visage.

« Cet endroit me fout carrément la trouille, murmura Drago. D'abord les serpents, puis la salle qui tourne, et maintenant cette antiquité hypnotique…

— Ecoutez, l'interrompit Harry, vous allez rester là pendant que je vais le chercher… Je vais faire au plus vite. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre, Hermione le retint par le bras.

« Harry, non, s'il te plaît…L'arcade t'avait déjà beaucoup affectée la dernière fois et maintenant que Sirius est…J'y vais moi-même », décida-t-elle.

Elle le repoussa vers Drago et partit à la suite de Ron, sa baguette serrée dans son poing. Harry et Drago l'observèrent tandis qu'elle se rapprochait lentement de Ron. Elle essaya de lui prendre la main, mais il s'écarta d'elle, comme s'il la fuyait.

« Harry, souffla Drago, tu sais où on est ? Tu sais ce que c'est ?

— C'est la Mort », dit Harry.

Il prit ensuite conscience de la simplicité brute, et un peu naïve, de sa réponse. Il s'attendit à ce que Drago se moque, lui demande « Rien que ça ? », avec le petit rire narquois qu'il savait si bien faire. D'une certaine façon, il espérait ce ricanement, pour qu'il fasse retomber toute l'angoisse qui lui obstruait la poitrine. Cependant Drago se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il ne paraissait pas du tout avoir envie de rire.

« On dirait que la Mort a aimanté Weasley », constata-t-il.

Harry remarqua que cette idée semblait lui faire peur.

« Pourtant, répondit-il, la dernière fois, ça n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui…Je veux dire, Luna, Ginny et moi, on n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux mais lui…il était comme Hermione. Complètement insensible au pouvoir de…l'arcade.

— La dernière fois, aucun de ses frères n'était mort et le jumeau restant ne prétendait pas communiquer avec lui, fit Drago.

— Tu veux dire que… ? »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Il se remémorait tout d'un coup les murmures, et la sensation trouble que quelqu'un se tenait de l'autre côté de l'arcade. Il eut l'impression qu'il se rétractait de l'intérieur. Une sorte de flash, d'idée soudaine, lui cogna le crâne. Il se demanda même pourquoi il n'y avait pas penser plus tôt.

« Et si…et si cette arcade, et la pierre de résurrection, si elles permettent d'entrer en contact avec les…avec les morts, ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas…peut-être pas…réellement partis ? Et que, du coup, on peut leur parler sans ces…outils. Ça veut dire qu'ils sont encore là, avec nous, qu'il suffit de les écouter ? »

Il regarda Ron et Hermione, en contrebas. Il éprouva brusquement l'envie, non c'était plus un besoin… Le besoin de les rejoindre, d'éprouver sa théorie auprès de l'arcade. D'appeler Fred, Sirius, Remus, son père, ou sa mère, ou même Dumbledore, et de savoir s'ils pouvaient lui répondre…S'ils pouvaient répondre à cette question. Le besoin se fit plus pressant à l'intérieur de lui tandis qu'il se définissait avec plus de précision. Il lui retournait l'estomac, l'esprit tout entier. Peut-être que ce qu'il avait cru, que la mort était une fin, était faux. C'était peut-être juste une étape de la vie, où l'on devenait invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ne savaient ni voir ni entendre, mais on demeurait dans le même monde… Il fit un pas en avant mais les doigts fermes de Drago s'abattirent sur son poignet.

« N'y pense même pas, dit-il.

— Mais c'est toi qui…Imagine si c'est vrai ! J'aurais dû le réaliser plus tôt ! _Ils_ sont peut-être là, tout autour de nous, et nous pouvons les appeler, et, pour un instant, ils retraversent le voile ! s'écria-t-il en montrant l'arcade. Alors…George a raison et il n'est pas fou. Fred est avec nous. Comme mon parrain, comme mes parents…

— Non, fit fermement Drago. Quand on meurt, on meurt, c'est tout. Après la mort, il n'y a rien absolument rien.

— C'est faux », rétorqua Harry.

Il éprouvait une sensation de brûlure dans la poitrine, qui remontait jusque dans sa bouche, lui explosant la langue. Il avait raison, il en était certain, et l'incompréhension de Drago l'irritait profondément.

« Complètement faux, reprit-il. On voit bien que tu n'as jamais entendu les voix derrière ce voile ou que tu n'as jamais utilisé la pierre de la résurrection. Tu sais, quand je l'ai utilisé, ils étaient là, ils étaient tous là, avec moi… Et quand je suis mort, je n'étais pas rien. J'étais dans un autre endroit de ce monde, mais j'étais là…J'étais moi-même. Et Dumbledore me parlait. »

Drago se recula d'un pas, le regardant comme s'il était fou.

« Harry… Ne dis pas ça, dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ce que tu dis est stupide. Les voix derrière ce voile, s'il y a des gens qui ne les entendent pas, comme Hermione, c'est bien qu'il s'agit d'une question d'y croire, ou de ne pas y croire. Et quand tu as utilisé la pierre, si ça a fonctionné, c'est parce que tu y croyais aussi. Harry, c'est une question de croyance pour toutes les choses du monde, c'est toujours une question de croyance. Et lorsque tu as failli mourir, tes croyances t'ont soufflé les dernières choses que tu voulais voir et…

— Arrête avec tes putains d'histoires de croyance ! Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ! Je les ai vus, je les entendus ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ? Bientôt, tu nous diras même que ce monde n'existe pas ! »

Harry s'était mis à crier et à s'agiter. Il laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps mais sa colère, qui lui dévorait les entrailles, elle, ne retomba pas.

« Il y a des théories dans ce sens, dit Drago. Tu le saurais si tu avais lu les _Jardins_ en entier… »

Harry eut l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui. Il eut envie de le frapper parce qu'il était tellement stupide, et aveugle, et complètement enfermé dans ses idées, comme toujours, incapable d'ouvrir son esprit.

« Je - ne - veux - pas - entendre - tes - putains - de - théories !

— Tu n'as pas tort, le problème des discussions, c'est qu'elles nous font parfois changer d'avis **. »

Harry ne comprenait pas comment Drago faisait pour ne pas hausser le ton. Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé un ouragan et il ne demandait qu'à le vomir sur Drago. Il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait vu, entendu, les morts à plusieurs reprises au cours de sa vie, alors que Drago n'avait aucune expérience, de rien du tout. Drago ne savait même pas ce que c'était l'amour. Comment aurait-il pu savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de la mort ?

Il recommença à descendre les marches, la pierre claquant sous sa fureur. Il n'alla cependant pas bien loin. Il tomba sur Hermione qui remontait, en compagnie de Ron.

« Harry, non, non », sanglota-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur son visage. Elle paraissait véritablement effrayée. Il eut l'impression qu'on le déchirait en deux, comme une vulgaire feuille de parchemin.

« S'il te plaît, Harry, nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça », reprit-elle d'une petite voix aigüe.

Derrière elle, Ron, qu'elle tenait fermement par le poignet, semblait revenir d'un long voyage, exténué. Il avait de lourds cernes sous les yeux. Harry était certain qu'il ne les avait pas quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se retourna vers Hermione, son visage marbré par son maquillage dégoulinant. Les éléments se remirent doucement en place dans son esprit…Willow, le carnet de Voldemort, leur mission…

« Merde », murmura-t-il.

Il l'aida à traîner Ron jusqu'en haut des marches, où Drago les attendait, l'air inquiet. Il eut de nouveau envie de lui jeter quelque chose, au sujet de ces fameuses « croyances », mais ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Drago hocha la tête, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, et qu'il répondait « Ok, on en reparlera plus tard ». L'agacement qu'il ressentait demeurait néanmoins collé à ses traits et Harry sentit la rage lui mordre l'intérieur du ventre, semblable à une bête féroce.

« Allons-y maintenant », dit-il d'un ton sec.

De retour dans la salle circulaire, Hermione et Drago se chargèrent de marquer la porte de la salle. Harry les entendit se parler à voix basse mais il ne put entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'ils discutaient de lui. Quand il le lâcha, Ron se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol de marbre.

« Ron ! Ron, ça va ? »

Harry se pencha précipitamment au-dessus de lui, le cœur battant. Il posa ses mains sur ses deux épaules.

« S'il te plaît, Ron…Ron…Dis-moi quelque chose…

— Je m'assois juste deux…secondes », répondit Ron dans un murmure.

Il renversa la tête en arrière contre le mur. Harry se rapprocha de lui, le secoua par le bras pour le ramener à la réalité. Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient à ses lèvres.

« Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en bas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Est-ce que tu les as entendus ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione ? »

Ron releva les yeux vers lui et Harry se sentit vaciller sous le poids de son regard.

« Parle-moi, je t'en supplie…

— J'ai entendu Fred, répondit-il enfin. Je l'ai entendu qui m'appelait dès qu'on est entrés dans cette salle. Il criait mon nom. Il me demandait pourquoi je ne l'écoutais jamais, pourquoi je ne répondais jamais… Hermione a dit que c'était juste dans ma tête…mais, Harry, et si George avait eu raison ? Et si ils étaient encore là, avec nous, et qu'à cause de notre sens idiot de « c'est impossible », on passait à côté d'eux… ? Harry ? »

Ron l'observait, attendant sans doute une vraie réponse, dont il avait besoin. Harry aussi avait besoin de cette réponse mais il ne la connaissait pas plus que lui. Il se sentit effroyablement stupide devant l'ampleur de l'interrogation. La mort. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Drago et d'Hermione. Un puissant acide se remit à le ronger de l'intérieur.

« Harry ? » répéta Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

« J'en sais rien, Ron…j'en sais absolument rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut qu'on trouve le putain de truc que prépare Willow. Sinon il y aura encore plus de monde de l'autre côté du voile. »

* * *

Ron se redressa presque aussitôt mais Hermione mit plus de temps, appuyée contre un mur, pour sécher complètement ses larmes. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé de si terrible en bas, pour qu'elle pleure ainsi, mais il n'osait pas en demander plus à Ron. Drago, de son côté, paraissait ronger son frein, observant régulièrement Harry du coin de l'œil, comme s'il le surveillait. Ce geste agaçait énormément Harry. La seule pensée qu'il fallait se concentrer sur le projet de Willow l'empêchait de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'empêcher de le dévisager.

Ils essayèrent ensuite deux autres portes, menant respectivement à la salle du Temps et à celle où étaient entreposés les cerveaux, dans le grand bassin de liquide verdâtre. Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il y avait encore plus d'organes flottants que dans son souvenir, mais Hermione, dégoûtée, les avait incités à quitter la pièce avant qu'il n'ait pu les compter.

« Un jour, vraiment, il faudra qu'on m'explique à quoi ça leur sert », dit-elle d'un ton furieux en barrant d'une grande croix enflammée la porte.

La salle se remit à tourner alors qu'Harry ne s'y attendait pas et il dut se raccrocher à Hermione pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Quand le sol retrouva sa stabilité, il regarda les cinq portes marquées face à lui et celles restantes.

« Laquelle maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Le temps pressait et un compte à rebours sourd avait débuté, martelant l'arrière de son crâne. Un sentiment de découragement commençait à poindre.

« Je ne sais pas…Celle-là », décida Drago en ouvrant une nouvelle porte.

Ils se retrouvèrent cette fois dans une salle assez grande, néanmoins de taille plus humaine que celles qu'ils avaient visitées précédemment. Toute blanche, elle ressemblait à un laboratoire moldu avec ses alignements de tables carrelées. Dessus reposaient des tubes en verre remplis de mélanges étranges, des machines à roue ou à vapeur, des tas de petits objets qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à des choses qu'Harry avait déjà vues dans le bureau de Dumbledore, notamment une sorte de lampe à huile. La lumière était forte, comme choisie pour des travaux de précision, mais n'éblouissait pas. La salle avait une odeur de médicaments.

« Ne cassez rien surtout », dit soucieusement Hermione en passant devant un grand instrument de verre d'où s'échappait une vapeur épaisse.

Ron souleva prudemment un tissu rapiécé qui recouvrait un grand bloc rectangulaire.

« Malefoy, est-ce que Voldemort avait un rat anthropophage ?

— Ha, ha, c'est vraiment hilarant, Weasley. »

Ron enleva alors complètement le tissu, dévoilant une cage pleine de souris blanches. Harry le rejoignit rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur font, à ces pauvres bêtes ? demanda Hermione en se penchant au-dessus de la cage.

— Sûrement pas du bien, répondit Drago. Regarde, leur peau est recousue en plusieurs endroits.

— Ne lui dis pas des trucs comme ça, protesta Ron en regardant Hermione. Après elle va nous créer la S.A.L.R.

— La S.A.L.R ? demanda Drago.

— La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Rats, traduisit Ron. Ce serait la suite logique, après les Elfes, les rats, demain, les Doxys… Ok, je n'ai rien dit », s'interrompit-il précipitamment devant le regard furieux d'Hermione.

Harry, pendant ce temps, avait ouvert la porte de la cage et tentait d'attraper une des souris.

« Fais gaffe, ils ont parfois des réactions violentes, prévint Ron. Tu te souviens que Croûtard…

— Croûtard n'était pas un vrai rat, fit remarquer Hermione.

— Ça ne l'empêchait pas de mordre. »

Harry réussit enfin à pincer entre ses doigts le corps mince de la souris et il la sortit de la cage avec prudence. Il effleura son pelage, examinant les cicatrices.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? murmura-t-il. Est-ce que ça vient d'une idée de Voldemort ? »

La souris essayait de fuir et se débattait dans son poing, lui griffant énergiquement la peau. Il s'apprêtait à la remettre dans la cage lorsqu'elle tenta de lui donner un nouveau coup de patte. Il ressentit alors une sorte de décharge électrique, si forte qu'il fut secoué de la tête aux pieds, et il manqua de tomber en arrière. Il lâcha la souris de surprise tandis que Drago le rattrapait maladroitement.

« Hé, reste avec nous. »

Ron se baissa précipitamment et réussit à récupérer la souris avant qu'elle ne leur échappe. Il la remit aussitôt dans la cage et referma l'accès.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit-il en se retournant vers Harry.

Harry s'écarta d'abord de Drago, mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester plus longtemps dans ses bras. Son estomac venait de faire un tour complet sur lui-même et il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas dû uniquement à sa frayeur.

« J'ai ressenti une décharge électrique. Puissante. Ça venait d'elle, expliqua-t-il et il montra la souris du doigt.

— Franchement, plus on progresse dans cet endroit, plus ça devient n'importe quoi », dit Hermione.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, révulsée, et recommença à arpenter la pièce. Harry et Ron examinèrent ensemble plusieurs des outils entreposés sur les tables.

« T'as une idée de l'utilité de ce truc ? » demanda Ron en lui montrant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une longue flûte en métal, sans trous.

Harry secoua la tête et se retourna vers Drago. Il lui tournait le dos, occupé à fouiller dans les tiroirs, sous les bureaux. Il ne savait encore moins quoi penser de lui, après leurs derniers échanges. Il savait simplement qu'il avait bien aimé le Drago nerveux à cause des serpents beaucoup moins celui qui lui avait craché à la figure qu'il était abruti par ses croyances. Ses deux visages devenaient chaque jour un problème de plus en plus préoccupant.

« Tu crois que c'est ici ? reprit Ron. Enfin, je veux dire, que le truc conçu, inventé, par Voldemort se trouve ici, parmi toutes ces fioles et ces instruments tordus ?

— J'en sais rien, répondit Harry, secouant de nouveau la tête. J'en sais rien du tout. »

Le découragement commençait à se faire de plus en plus intense et, en se mélangeant au sentiment d'urgence, il répandait une sensation vraiment désagréable dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression qu'il était engourdi, physiquement, mais aussi au niveau du cerveau. Il s'apercevait que, même maintenant, ils pourraient passer devant le projet de Willow sans le voir vraiment, sans saisir de quoi il s'agissait. Il se frotta le visage d'une main agitée. Entre Drago et ça, il était au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Hé, Harry… »

La voix de Drago, justement.

« Quoi ?

— Tu sais ce que c'est ça ? » demanda Drago.

Avant même d'avoir pu relever la tête, Harry reçut une sorte de tissu dans la figure. Il s'en dépêtra rapidement et le retint entre ses doigts. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour une réplique cinglante, il réalisa que ses mains avaient disparu, remplacées par la texture du sol.

« Oh putain ma cape ! s'écria-t-il. Merci, Drago », ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

Mais Drago s'était déjà replongé dans un dossier. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il se sentait néanmoins remotivé pour reprendre les recherches avec plus d'ardeur. Il jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, à la façon d'un superhéros, et se plaça derrière Hermione pour regarder les dossiers qu'elle feuilletait par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu trouves quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

— Oh oui, des tas de choses, répondit-elle d'un ton glacial. Regarde ce compte-rendu. Il détaille toutes les ignobles activités pratiquées sur ces pauvres rongeurs. Ouverture du thorax, remplacement du cœur, transfusion et perfusion…

— Transfusion et perfusion de quoi ? répéta Harry. C'est de la recherche médicale ?

— Aucune idée, ce n'est écrit nulle part. Apparemment les gens qui travaillent ici ont l'essentiel dans la tête. Ah si, attends… »

Elle mouilla son doigt pour revenir quelques pages en arrière, l'air soucieux.

« J'ai vu quelque chose ici… Voilà. Transfusion de fluides alchimiques.

— Je comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant », ironisa Ron sans se retourner vers eux.

Il se promenait toujours entre les philtres et les décoctions qui bouillonnaient sur les tables, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches, les yeux plissés.

« Moi, j'ai une sorte de cahier rempli de trucs qui ressemblent à des formules magiques mais qui n'en sont pas, dit Drago.

— Comment tu sais que ce n'en est pas ? demanda Harry.

— Je viens de les essayer. Sur la table, puis sur ce liquide, puis sur toi, au cas où ça serait un truc d'attaque.

— Sur ce liquide ? Mais tu es complètement dingue ? s'écria Ron en se retournant vivement. On ne sait même pas ce que c'est !

— Et sur moi ? s'indigna Harry.

— Eh bien ? fit Drago d'un ton impatient. Tu as bien déjà essayé une formule sur moi, toi aussi. »

Il rangea le cahier dans le tiroir approprié d'un geste brusque et se leva pour tourner en rond dans la pièce, semblable à un lion en cage. Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur un tabouret. Il allait sortir un dossier lorsqu'il remarqua une petite balle en métal, posée devant lui. Il la poussa du bout de l'ongle mais elle partit dans la direction opposée. Fronçant les sourcils, il fit plusieurs tentatives et, à chaque fois, même s'il exerçait toujours la même poussée, elle partait dans une direction différente avant de dévier de sens sans aucune raison apparente.

« C'est marrant, dit-il, on pourrait l'utiliser dans une farce.

— Si on savait comment ça marchait, maugréa Ron. Mais quand je vois tous ces trucs, je réalise qu'il faudrait que je reste à Poudlard encore quarante ans de plus.

— Et encore, ça me paraît peu, de ce point de vue-là, marmonna Hermione. Il y a des suites de calcul longues de plusieurs pages et je ne comprends déjà même pas comment ils passent de la première à la seconde ligne. Ils doivent utiliser un algorithme que je ne connais pas… »

Elle referma le dossier avec un claquement sec et le rangea dans le tiroir avant d'en prendre un autre. Elle l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se mit à tourner frénétiquement les documents, les tapota même de sa baguette magique.

« Tu as quelque chose ? demanda Harry, prêt à bondir de son tabouret.

— Non. Juste une centaine de pages entièrement blanches », jeta-t-elle.

Harry soupira d'impatience et jeta un coup d'œil fébrile à sa montre. Ils étaient au Ministère depuis déjà deux heures et demie. Il nous faudrait des années avant de découvrir quelque chose ici, pensa-t-il, amer. C'était déjà un véritable miracle qu'ils aient retrouvé la cape. Entière, surtout. D'après les rapports, les Langues-de-Plomb de ce bureau avaient une tendance à tout trancher en rondelles. Il releva la tête, agacé, et balaya la salle du regard.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant un battant de métal, de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Drago leva les yeux, eut une expression perplexe et sauta de son tabouret avec un mouvement agile. Ron se détourna de ses fioles pour le suivre jusqu'à la porte. Harry et Hermione l'imitèrent, abandonnant les dossiers ouverts sur la table. Ils contournèrent les tables pour rejoindre Drago, qui tirait déjà la poignée. Contrairement aux autres portes qu'ils avaient rencontrées jusqu'à présent, celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas immédiatement. Il y eut d'abord un énorme fracas métallique, comme si le geste de Drago avait déclenché un mécanisme interne, puis un grincement strident, avant qu'elle ne pivote sur ses gonds.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le pas, ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans une obscurité complète. En se retournant vers la porte, ils réalisèrent qu'aucune lumière ne leur parvenait du laboratoire qu'ils venaient de quitter, comme si toutes les lumières s'étaient brusquement éteintes derrière eux.

« _Lumos_ », murmurèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Leurs baguettes éclaboussèrent de lumière une petite pièce carrée. Du sol au plafond, elle semblait être recouverte d'un drap noir. Comme une plaie béante, une traînée rouge vif, large de près d'un mètre, coupait le tissu, et par la même occasion la pièce, en deux, aussi bien sur les murs, que par terre ou au plafond. Elle produisait une sorte de grésillement agaçant, semblable au son d'une merguez sur le barbecue, et une odeur de soufre s'en dégageait.

Etrangement, Harry n'avait cependant pas vraiment l'impression que la fente coupait le tissu en deux. Elle semblait plutôt faire partie de lui, comme si ce qui ressemblait à un peu à une coulée de braises rougeoyantes, avait été cousue avec le reste. Hermione s'agenouilla et toucha le sol. Ron éclaira ses doigts. Elle cherchait visiblement à pincer le tissu, sans résultat.

« C'est du marbre, dit-elle en se redressant.

— Du marbre ? répéta Harry. On dirait un simple drap de coton… »

Il s'avança prudemment vers le bandeau rouge et l'examina de plus près. Il constata que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord cru, il ne paraissait pas être entièrement consistant. C'était à la fois gazeux, liquide et solide. Quand il se pencha juste au-dessus, il sentit un courant électrique parcourir tout son corps. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il s'accroupit sur le sol et approcha lentement sa main.

« Harry, tu ne devrais pas toucher ça…, murmura Hermione d'un air apeuré. Tu ne devrais pas du tout... »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à frôler la surface, un choc le secoua et il retomba brusquement en arrière, le souffle court. Sa baguette lui échappa des mains mais Ron se précipita pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe dans la substance écarlate.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Harry, ça va ?

— Je ne l'ai pas touché, rétorqua Harry. Ça s'est passé avant. »

Il se remit sur ses pieds et Ron lui rendit sa baguette. Harry remarqua que sa main tremblait. Hermione s'approcha à son tour.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, dit Drago.

— Sans blague, marmonna Harry.

— Maintenant, reste à savoir comment l'éteindre. »

Hermione scruta la bande au sol, puis au plafond.

« On dirait que ça forme une espèce de grand cadre, constata-t-elle. Ça coupe véritablement la pièce en deux. Si ça se trouve, c'est une sorte de…porte ?

— Si c'était une porte, on pourrait traverser, fit remarquer Harry. Or on ne peut pas toucher le cadre.

— Il faut peut-être sauter au-dessus ? suggéra Ron.

— Ou voler ? essaya Drago. En plus, tu vois, on dirait que ça n'a pas fini de grandir alors, au bout d'un moment, tu ne pourras plus sauter, j'imagine.

— Comment ça, « pas fini de grandir » ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

— Peut-être que j'ai des problèmes de vue, mais personnellement, je vois les contours un peu flous. Comme si ça bougeait. Donc peut-être que ça s'étend, en largeur, expliqua Drago en indiquant les bords de la rivière de matière d'un geste de la main.

— C'est vrai, maintenant que tu le dis, fit Ron. Je croyais que c'était la substance qui faisait ça.

— Alors l'expérience n'est sans doute pas terminée…Il doit y avoir un moyen d'inverser le processus. Ou de le stopper, marmonna Hermione. Par contre, je ne vois pas du tout comment… Pour ça, il faudrait retourner dans la salle précédente, il y a forcément un dossier sur ce truc…

— Ou alors on jette un objet de l'autre côté, proposa Harry, ou dans le truc, si c'est possible. Peut-être qu'il se passera quelque chose qui nous permettra de déterminer le but, ou le principe, ou…

— A votre place, je ne ferais pas ça », dit une voix rauque derrière eux.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en même temps que la pointe d'une baguette magique s'enfonçait entre ses omoplates.

* * *

* Oui, je suis une éternelle retardataire et je viens seulement de finir de regarder la saison 6 de Dexter… Ah les horribles petites bêtes grouillantes dans votre ventre…

** Une citation d'Oscar Wilde. Le petit Drago a de la culture.


	22. La Magie est Puissance

**Posté le : **04.06.2013

**Note (about you & me) :** Avant quelques petites nouvelles, je tiens à remercier celles/ ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait plaisir et je suis ravie de partager cette histoire avec vous, j'espère que la suite ne va pas trop vous…déstabiliser…et qu'on se retrouvera pour la suite des aventures d'Harry et Drago.

Pour les petites nouvelles, sachez que je suis désolée d'être autant en retard, tout le temps, et que les choses ne vont pas s'arranger tout de suite. En effet, je m'aperçois que je suis complètement débordée sous les chapitres d'Histoire-Géo donc, pardonnez-moi, mais cette histoire n'aura sûrement pas de suite **avant la fin du mois. **Sachez que ça ne plaît pas beaucoup, j'avais l'intention de finir avant le baccalauréat, mais je suis surestimée…comme tout le temps. Je pense sincèrement écrire au Ministre de l'Education Nationale pour qu'on retarde les épreuves.

**RAR (guests) : **

**Lolo : **Pour l'intrigue, avec le truc tordu que je vous ai pondu, tu vas être servie ! En tous cas merci pour ton soutien, c'est génial ! Et je ne dis pas non à la traduction…

**Note (about disclaimer) : **_«La Magie est Puissance » est le titre du chapitre 12 d' « Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort » (tome VII). Comme d'hab', rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Mrs Rowling, excepté quelques petites choses. _

"HEY, YO, NO

I'M NOT GONNA GO AWAY

I GOT SOMETHING MORE TO SAY

KICK AND SCREAM, IT KNOCKS YOU DOWN, IT KNOCKS YOU DOWN

HEY YO, NO, UNDERNEATH WE'LL TEAR YOU DOWN

SECRETS FROM THE UNDERGROUND

ANGER STARTS A FIRE!"

**[**_**Secrets from the Underground**_** - The Offspring]**

* * *

**22**

**La Magie est Puissance**

« Vous pouvez vous retourner maintenant, poursuivit la voix. En douceur, je vous prie. Et, bien sûr, gardez vos baguettes en évidence. »

Harry ferma les yeux, un bref instant, avant de pivoter lentement sur ses talons pour affronter la désillusion. Leurs projets, à peine éclos, agonisaient prématurément dans le regard glacé de trois employés du Ministère.

Le faisceau lumineux de sa baguette magique frappa deux femmes et un homme, tous vêtus d'une longue robe noire, marquée au cœur d'un grand M doré. La tête haute, ils tenaient leurs propres baguettes levées devant eux. Harry fut aussitôt certain qu'il ne les avait encore jamais vus, même furtivement dans la cohue du Ministère. Des visages de ce genre, balafrés de haine et durcis par la violence, ne pouvaient pas s'oublier.

« Vos baguettes au sol, tout de suite. La cape d'invisibilité aussi. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais Harry l'interrompit d'un coup de coude discret entre les côtes. Il savait d'instinct qu'ils n'étaient pas en position de résister à ces fonctionnaires-là. Il émanait d'eux comme une impression de danger, qui l'avait saisi aux entrailles dès qu'il avait entendu la voix de l'homme.

Les agents avaient allumé leurs baguettes alors il éteignit la sienne et se baissa prudemment pour la déposer à ses pieds, sans les lâcher du regard. Il abandonna également sa cape. Elle tomba par terre avec un petit bruit mou. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione, Ron et Drago l'imiter, méfiants. Il sentit le goût métallique de l'échec lui remplir la bouche et il déglutit difficilement. Il se redressa en dernier, d'un mouvement raide.

« Voilà, dit-il, et il présenta ses paumes vides.

— Très bien », dit l'homme.

Il détourna les yeux d'Harry et considéra Drago avec un air dégoûté, les lèvres incurvées, comme si sa seule présence lui donnait envie de vomir.

« On les emmène en cellule ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, les _Winston 101_, comme on avait convenu, prononça l'une des femmes, la plus proche d'Harry. Je m'occupe d'Harry.»

Elle dirigea soudain la lumière de sa baguette sur Harry et il fut ébloui. Il cligna avec force des paupières.

« Tu vas venir avec moi », répéta-t-elle à son adresse.

Il ne répondit rien, l'estomac noué. Les mots « cellules », tout comme l'idée de se retrouver seul avec cette femme, séparé des autres, n'avaient rien pour lui plaire. La déception, mêlée à une colère aussi froide que muette, ruisselait lentement dans ses veines. Un peu de sueur lui mouillait la nuque. Il pivota mécaniquement vers Hermione, à la recherche d'un soutien solide. Cependant, elle demeurait le regard clouté au mur, plongée dans les abysses de sa réflexion. Harry espérait que son cerveau qui, jusqu'à présent ne les avait jamais abandonnés, trouverait une solution, et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Près d'elle, Ron fixait le plancher, pétrifié. Quant à Drago, son visage, blafard dans la pénombre, était plus impénétrable que jamais.

« Dépêche-toi. »

La femme inclina sa baguette vers la poitrine d'Harry, et il fit ses premiers pas vers elle, s'efforçant de garder son calme. Sur un geste impérieux, il traversa le laboratoire. Celui-ci baignait toujours dans une lumière de plus en plus irréelle et lorsqu'Harry se retourna vers la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un grand trou noir, sans la moindre trace des lueurs des baguettes magiques.

« Dépêchons-nous », insista la femme.

Il reprit sa marche. Une masse d'angoisse lui obstruait la gorge. Il pensait à McGonagall, au jour où elle lui avait dit : « Toutefois, l'impulsivité, à l'école ou dans la vie sociale, est condamnable ». Cette nuit, il ne faudrait pas qu'il crie, ou qu'il casse des objets, ou qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit qu'il avait terriblement envie de faire. Tout ça ne ferait que renverser l'équilibre précaire de leur situation, la rendant plus périlleuse encore, et Harry savait tout ça parfaitement, et cette certitude l'angoissait horriblement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire, aucune solution miracle ne ressortait du flot confus de ses réflexions, et l'envie de crier de désespoir et de se cogner la tête contre un mur ou n'importe quoi de dur lui comprima le thorax.

A la place, il enfonça nerveusement ses mains dans ses poches et il retrouva le stylo débile qu'il avait volé à Kenledge. Il en avait presque oublié l'existence, et, dans un brusque accès de dépit, il souhaita le briser entre ses doigts, le réduire en poussière.

Ils regagnèrent enfin la pièce circulaire. La femme ferma le battant derrière eux. Cette fois pourtant, la salle ne bougea pas. Harry s'immobilisa malgré lui. Les croix enflammées brillaient toujours sur les portes, des traces brutes de leur passage. Il se demanda si c'était ce qui avait permis de les repérer.

« Non, répondit la femme de sa voix froide, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Mais vous aviez déjà usé de ce système lors de votre précédente visite.

— Hermione a toujours de bonnes idées. On ne change pas une technique qui fonctionne », dit Harry.

Elle le fit franchir la sortie, emprunter le couloir jusqu'à l'ascenseur, avant de répondre.

« Ni une équipe qui gagne. Pourtant, c'est ce que vous avez fait. Vous avez emmené le fils Malefoy avec vous, laissant Mr Londubat, Mrs Lovegood et Weasley à l'école. »

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus fort tandis que les grilles se refermaient devant eux. Elle le regardait de ses yeux givrés et noirs comme la nuit. Il réprima un frisson.

« Je ne crois pas que ça ait une quelconque importance pour vous, dit-il.

— Peut-être pas pour moi mais pour vous, oui. Avoir emmené Malefoy n'arrange ni votre cas, ni le sien.

— Où allons-nous ? » demanda Harry, s'efforçant de ne pas relever.

Elle laissa sa question flotter dans la cabine mais appuya sur le bouton menant au niveau un. La panique manqua de submerger Harry. Ce chiffre ne cachait rien de moins inquiétant que les cabinets Ministériels.

* * *

On le fit attendre dans un couloir à l'ambiance feutrée. L'employée longeait les murs, ses pas étouffés par la moquette épaisse, sa baguette magique à la main, et Harry observait sa ronde silencieuse, sans bouger du fauteuil où elle l'avait fait asseoir.

L'étage semblait désert. Ils n'avaient rencontré personne ni dans l'ascenseur, ni dans ce corridor. Le Ministère, pour tout ce qu'Harry en avait vu, dormait d'un profond sommeil. Mais comment était-ce possible ? se demandait-il sans cesse, et l'inquiétude continuait de s'accumuler, dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire de lui-même, à force de patienter. Dans l'espace étroit, les mêmes pensées revenaient perpétuellement.

D'abord, il éprouvait une angoisse dévorante pour les autres. Ron, Hermione. Il regrettait sincèrement de les avoir entraînés là-dedans, dans ce projet dingue, qui, comme l'avait prédit Hermione, allait compromettre l'enquête du C.M.U, et les plonger, avant de les noyer, dans un sombre océan d'ennuis. Pendant qu'il y était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter également de les avoir entraînés, partout, dans tous les dangers, tout le temps. Une fois, Mrs Weasley lui avait dit qu'ils avaient eu de la chance, le jour où Ron s'était assis près de lui, dans le Poudlard Express, plus de huit ans auparavant. Mais Harry était aujourd'hui persuadé qu'elle s'était trompée. C'était seulement son jour de chance à lui.

Il aurait pourtant aimé qu'ils soient à côté de lui, en cet instant, coincés tous ensemble dans cette attente insoutenable. Il se sentait horriblement seul sans eux, complètement pris au dépourvu. Il croisa maladroitement les mains sur ses genoux, observa toujours l'employée du Ministère. Elle continuait son tour, sans paraître lassée, semblable à une figurine de boîte à musique, la grâce en moins.

Il songeait aussi à Drago. Beaucoup. Il l'imaginait de retour en cellule, à cause de lui, et ça lui tordait les entrailles. Il ferma les yeux, un peu. Il aimait Drago. Beaucoup. Et c'était presque le résumé de tout ce qu'il pensait de lui en ce moment.

Le voile, et la mort, ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Ou peut-être que c'était précisément le moment, avant que l'attente ne s'achève. Le moment de reprendre ses interrogations, de revenir sur ses _croyances_, comme disait Drago. Il eut de nouveau envie de le haïr, pour la façon dont il l'avait traité, comme s'il était fou de croire en une vie après la mort, en l'amour même. Il avait vu les morts, il les avait entendus et Ron aussi. Et l'amour, il le ressentait en ce moment, cet amour si fort que les mots de Drago, ces pieux dans son cœur, ne pouvaient l'éteindre vraiment.

Cependant, il était incapable de le haïr, c'était un effort trop pénible. Avec le temps, ces minutes d'éternité, toute sa colère était retombée comme un feu privé d'oxygène. Il se sentait très fatigué.

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, les dressa sur sa tête d'un mouvement nerveux. Il pensait également à ce qu'il avait observé au Département des Mystères.

La longue langue rouge ondoyait de nouveau sous ses yeux. Elle était le centre de toutes les questions, elle était toutes les réponses. Mais il avait beau retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il ignorait ce qu'elle était réellement, ce qu'elle faisait, à quoi elle servait… Il aurait aimé pouvoir la comprendre, aller l'arrêter dès maintenant, en finir avec toutes ces histoires, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure de déception. Il lui semblait s'être écoulé des années depuis qu'il avait quitté la cabane hurlante avec le sentiment que les choses pourraient changer. Maintenant, il était bloqué dans ce corridor, dans l'incertitude, et il avait peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la prison, voire pire. La masse d'angoisse dans sa gorge grossissait comme un cancer.

Il regarda de nouveau l'employée. Il hésitait à l'interroger. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Ton tour viendra bientôt. »

Elle eut à peine prononcé ces mots que deux hommes surgirent du mur derrière elle. Harry sursauta et son estomac se compressa brutalement lorsqu'il reconnut Kingsley. L'autre homme était vêtu de la même robe noire frappée du M doré que les employés précédents. Il avait également une expression insensible et une violence dans le regard identiques. Il tenait sa baguette enfoncée dans la nuque de Kingsley.

« Bonsoir Madame, Harry », les salua celui-ci de sa voix calme et profonde.

Il ne paraissait pas très étonné de le trouver là ou, du moins, si c'était le cas, il ne le laissait pas transparaître. La baguette s'appuya plus fermement contre sa peau.

« Tu dois garder le silence maintenant, dit l'homme. La discussion s'est achevée.

— Je voulais simplement être poli », expliqua Kingsley.

Il rappela Dumbledore à Harry, Dumbledore à ses derniers instants, et des pensées terrifiantes firent irruption dans son esprit. Il aurait voulu lancer quelque chose, arracher les baguettes des mains des employés… Néanmoins, il répondit simplement :

« Bonsoir, Kingsley. »

L'homme hocha la tête et se retourna vers la garde d'Harry. Harry eut l'impression de voir une étincelle d'humanité briller dans ses petits yeux cruels quand il s'adressa à elle :

« Dis, Jill, j'ai bientôt fini. On se retrouve au café ensuite ? »

Son intonation était beaucoup plus agréable mais elle n'interrompit pas sa marche, ne leva même pas la tête vers lui, pour répondre :

« Non, Jason. Je crois que cette nuit, nous n'aurons du temps pour personne. »

Harry déglutit bruyamment quand le regard accusateur de Jason tomba sur lui comme une masse. Il semblait le tenir pour responsable du refus de la dénommée Jill et, d'ailleurs, c'était sans doute à cause de lui si elle était si occupée. Sous les yeux scrutateurs, il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait dépouillé de sa fierté.

« Dommage, dit finalement Jason. On se verra plus tard alors. Le Ministre l'attend. »

Il désigna Harry de sa main libre puis poussa Kingsley vers l'opposé du couloir. Harry l'observa tandis qu'il s'éloignait mais bientôt, les doigts de sa gardienne s'enfoncèrent dans son blouson, pressant son épaule.

« Tu as entendu ? Ton entretien va commencer. »

Il se leva et elle le poussa sans ménagement vers le mur d'en face. Alors qu'il allait le percuter, il vit les contours se brouiller autour de lui, comme si tout s'était brusquement mis à tourner. Pendant un court instant, il fut englouti dans une profonde obscurité. Un sifflement lui vrilla soudain les oreilles et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il s'écroula en avant, tomba à genoux sur le sol moelleux, haletant.

« Il paraît que ça fait toujours cet effet-là la première fois. Il faudra que j'essaye un jour de passer par cette entrée. »

Harry vit le bas d'une longue robe pourpre s'avancer vers lui et il bondit rapidement sur ses pieds. Il se trouvait dans la grande pièce ovale, toute blanche, qu'il avait vue dans le _secretum nuntius _donné par Kingsley, et le Ministre de la Magie, Thomas Willow, venait à sa rencontre. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du vide, par un vieux réflexe, acquis au fil des ans.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Willow, en se rapprochant de lui, arbora un sourire poli. Il alla même jusqu'à lui tendre une main aimable.

« Bonsoir, Harry. »

Ces quelques mots, prononcés avec tant de courtoisie, ravivèrent la fureur d'Harry. Il la sentit gronder dans son ventre et il se recula d'un mouvement vif, avant que Willow ne puisse l'effleurer. Il retint son souffle, conscient de l'inconvenance de son geste. Le Ministre laissa retomber son poignet avec un petit geste circulaire, sans paraître offensé pour autant.

« Oui, j'imagine…Pardonnez-moi, Harry, je comprends que vous ne soyez pas ravi de me voir. »

Harry eut envie de lui arracher son sourire à main nues. Il se contenta cependant d'expirer par à-coups, s'efforçant de décontracter ses muscles. Il voulait garder à l'esprit les conseils de McGonagall pendant toute la durée de l'entretien. Ça ne sert à rien de crier avec cet homme, se répétait-il, amer, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. Ça ne sert à rien de crier.

Il essayait de s'en persuader. Ce n'était pas facile.

« Venez donc vous asseoir », reprit Willow.

Il lui indiqua son bureau dans le fond de la pièce, des fauteuils à l'aspect confortable qui trônaient de part et d'autre d'une table en bois massif. Derrière lui, la fenêtre magique offrait le spectacle d'une paisible nuit étoilée, en parfaite opposition avec ce que ressentait Harry. Il lui semblait que le temps était à l'orage une lourde, très lourde, atmosphère pesait sur ses épaules, lui comprimait le crâne.

L'idée de s'asseoir face à Willow à ce bureau ne l'enthousiasmait pas beaucoup mais il acquiesça malgré tout et s'installa comme il put, les jambes raidies par le stress.

« Vous voulez peut-être boire quelque chose ? demanda Willow.

— Je ne crois pas être là pour ça », répondit Harry.

Le sourire du Ministre s'effaça instantanément, remplacé par une expression beaucoup plus grave, bien plus sérieuse. Il posa ses mains à plat devant lui.

« C'est vrai, admit-il. C'est vrai. Je comprends. »

Harry tremblait un peu et se contrôlait difficilement. Il voyait mal ce que comprenait Willow à ses yeux, il n'y avait rien de particulièrement ardu à comprendre dans ses paroles.

« C'est parce que vous êtes là ce soir que vous êtes ici en ce moment, dit le politicien d'un air réfléchi. Mais peut-être pas seulement. Je me prépare depuis longtemps à cette rencontre.

— Et à quoi vous préparez-vous ? interrogea Harry. A m'expliquer toutes vos manigances ? »

Un frisson parcourut sa nuque humide. Une goutte de sueur lui tomba dans le bas des reins.

« Je crois bien, répondit Willow. Je crois bien que c'est de cela qu'il s'agit. Mes prétendues _manigances. _

— Vous allez les nier toute la soirée ? demanda Harry d'une voix dure comme le métal. Parce que si c'est pour mentir, ne pas avancer, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous êtes autant préparé. Ce sera plus rapide de m'envoyer directement à Azkaban.

— Les choses ne sont pas aussi…brutales. Je préférerai qu'on discute un peu, qu'on cherche un terrain d'entente…

— Un terrain d'entente ? » répéta Harry, interloqué.

Il sentit une nouvelle vague de colère déferler dans son ventre.

« Un terrain d'entente sur quoi ? Sur cette chose que vous gardez en bas ? Vous plaisantez ?

— Non, pas un terrain d'entente là-dessus… Je n'y ai même jamais songé. Nous ne nous connaissons pas mais je sais suffisamment de choses sur vous pour que ça me paraisse…

— Impossible, le coupa Harry. Et vous avez raison. Il n'y aura jamais d'entente sur votre truc. Oh, pardon, je veux dire, le truc de Voldemort. »

Le Ministre pinça les lèvres.

« Je savais depuis le début que vous ne verriez que ça. Le « _truc de Voldemort_ ».

— Parce que c'est ce que c'est, rétorqua Harry d'un ton mordant. Je ne vois pas d'autres mots pour le qualifier. A part peut-être la _putain de machine de Voldemort. _Et tous les autres dérivés de ce type.

— Et si je vous disais que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça ? »

Harry eut un rire jaune, à demi étranglé.

« Voilà ma réponse », dit-il.

Willow cilla et déplaça ses mains, les posant l'une sur l'autre.

« Vous ne devriez pas prendre avec autant de condescendance ce que je veux vous expliquer. Vous êtes allés au Département des Mystères, pourtant.

— Oui, répliqua Harry. Et ce que j'ai vu, ce n'était rien de plus compliqué qu'une espèce de champ de force maléfique qui a sûrement la capacité de détruire le monde.

— Vous faîtes erreur. Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris le rôle du Département des Mystères.

— Bien sûr que si. Les Langues-de-Plomb sont nos agents secrets. Ils enquêtent à travers le monde, veillent à la sécurité nationale. Et le Département des Mystères est le lieu où sont renfermés nos armes les plus secrètes, comme ce…voile, ou le truc de Voldemort, et les Langues-de-Plomb font des recherches sur… »

Harry s'interrompit, réfléchissant un instant à ce qu'il avait vu au Département des Mystères. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir définir les recherches dont il avait observé les résultats. Les souris capables de diffuser des décharges électriques, les cerveaux baignant dans le liquide verdâtre, la renaissance perpétuelle de l'oiseau dans la salle du temps, les planètes flottantes… Le Ministre se chargea alors lui-même de compléter sa réponse :

« Des recherches, oui. Sur tous les mystères de ce monde, de notre monde. Des mystères d'une importance capitale. Toutes les grandes questions du genre Humain. Ces questions que nous nous posons tous, et qui n'ont pas de réponses. Comment fonctionne le savoir, comment tant de connaissances et de souvenirs peuvent-ils être contenus là-dedans ? demanda-il en indiquant son crâne. Jusqu'où s'étend et que contient l'espace, l'univers tout entier ? L'avenir est-il fixe ou mouvant ? Et la magie, d'où vient-elle ? Pourquoi seulement certains humains sont des sorciers ? Et l'amour…Une telle puissance, aussi instable. Existe-t-il vraiment ou n'est-il qu'une pure invention ? »

Il reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre :

« Quelles sont les origines de la vie ? Peut-on la recréer à partir de rien ? Sommes-nous seuls dans l'univers ? Et enfin, la question la plus fondamentale, celle que se pose chacun d'entre nous…

— La mort », murmura Harry.

Il resserra l'éteinte de ses bras sur son torse. Machinalement, il avait sorti le stylo volé à Kenledge. Il ne cessait de le triturer dans tous les sens, le faisait glisser le long de sa paume ou le frottait contre sa manche, enroulée autour de son poignet.

« La mort, répéta Willow d'une voix profonde, presque mystique. Exact. Le Département des Mystères n'est pas seulement le plus mystérieux de tous les services du Ministère de la Magie. Il n'est pas seulement le centre de toutes les actions secrètes du Ministère concernant la sécurité et l'équilibre de notre pays. Il est également le laboratoire des Mystères. Des Langues-de-Plomb s'activent chaque jour pour répondre à nos questions.

— Le truc de Voldemort serait une réponse ? C'est ce que vous essayez de me faire croire ? demanda Harry en relevant les yeux. Entre deux batailles pour détruire le monde, Voldemort se divertissait en cherchant des réponses à ses questionnements métaphysiques ? »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le stylo.

« Sérieusement ? ajouta-t-il. Sérieusement ?

— Non, répondit Willow en secouant la tête. Voldemort…ne cherchait pas ce genre de réponses. Peut-être que n'étant plus vraiment humain, il ne se posait même plus ces questions… Il cherchait uniquement à…créer un monde nouveau. Un nouvel ordre, nuança-t-il avec une lenteur toute diplomatique. Mais, bien sûr, à travers ces…changements…Des réponses seraient forcément apparues.

— Et c'est ce monde que vous voulez mettre en place ? C'est pour ce programme-là, le programme du nouveau monde de Voldemort, que nous avons voté ? C'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? Vous allez créer le monde que Voldemort voulait voir naître, achever son héritage ? C'est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire ? »

Harry avait crié malgré lui et il se contracta violemment, sous l'effet de la colère. Le stylo tournait de plus en plus vite entre ses doigts malhabiles. Il ne lâchait pas le visage impassible de Willow du regard.

« Vous tirez des conclusions hâtives, sans prendre toute la réalité en compte, dit celui-ci, bougeant à peine les lèvres. C'est toujours ce qu'il se passe avec vous. Vous êtes impulsif et vous vous fiez surtout à votre instinct, à vos sentiments. Si vous voulez bien éviter de vous énerver, on pourrait peut-être discuter.

— Et à quoi ça servirait ? Vous allez me laisser vous arrêter peut-être ? »

Les mots résonnaient dans l'air avant même qu'Harry s'en soit aperçu.

« Non. Mais quel autre choix avez-vous ? »

Harry expira bruyamment, se laissa retomber dans le fond du fauteuil. Le cœur battant, il avait l'impression d'être en train de courir, sur des dizaines de kilomètres. La rage recommençait à lui mordre les entrailles.

« Merci, reprit Willow. Vous savez, je crois qu'après avoir échappé plusieurs fois à la mort et connu une guerre particulièrement abominable, aujourd'hui, vous voyez le danger partout…Et ce n'est pas un reproche », ajouta-t-il en soutenant le regard noir d'Harry.

Harry retint une grimace et il tordit le stylo de Kenledge entre ses doigts. Il y eut un clic quand il se dévissa mais il l'entendit à peine. Un vrombissement continu bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

« Je ne vois pas le danger partout, dit-il d'un ton dur. C'est quelque chose qui vient de Voldemort, c'est forcément dangereux. Et j'ai senti le danger de cette chose, je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, je vous le rappelle. »

Willow soupira.

« Ne dîtes pas ça, Harry, ce n'est pas exact. Notre projet n'est absolument pas une menace. Vous savez, Harry, qu'une fourchette en plastique, une simple fourchette en plastique, présente des dangers innombrables entre de mauvaises mains ? Mais ça ne signifie pas que nous devons manger avec nos doigts pour autant. Il suffit de manipuler les choses avec prudence.

— Vous me prenez pour idiot » dit Harry.

Il était parvenu à ne pas crier cette fois, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il voulait se lever, frapper du poing sur cette table, et sur Willow aussi s'il le pouvait. C'était un besoin physique, qui rugissait dans sa poitrine comme un lion. Difficilement contrôlable.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot, poursuivit-il.

— Je ne vous prends pas pour un idiot. Je crois seulement que la guerre vous empêche d'avancer.

— Oh, vraiment ? » railla Harry.

Il était très près de cracher l'écume enragée et bileuse qui lui montait dans la bouche sur la moquette impeccable du bureau. Sa colère bouillonnait en lui. La guerre l'empêchait d'avancer…Voilà une grande nouvelle !

Il s'obligea à reposer le stylo sur sa cuisse et ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Tout son corps palpitait d'exaspération.

« Harry, je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Nous sommes tous comme vous. Nous sommes tous en colère, perdus, et aveuglés par…notre peine. Et c'est pour ça que je fais ce que je fais. Je sais que vous n'allez pas comprendre, je le sais parfaitement, mais je tiens à vous le dire. Je suis aussi en colère que vous contre l'Histoire, contre ce qui s'est passé entre ces murs. Et c'est pour ça que je voulais être le Ministre de la Reconstruction. Reconstruire le monde qui m'était cher. Qui vous était cher aussi. C'était mon programme. La confiance, la justice, la liberté. J'avais de la force, de la volonté, et de l'espoir, oui, surtout de l'espoir. »

Willow marqua une pause, son regard s'ancrant plus profondément dans celui d'Harry.

« Et vous aviez aussi beaucoup d'espoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon pourquoi seriez-vous là aujourd'hui, si ce n'est pour me déchoir de mes fonctions, constater que je vous ai déçu, et me le montrer ? Je vous ai déçu dès les Procès Noirs en contrariant vos projets. Et vous voulez savoir ? Moi aussi, j'ai très vite su que j'allais me décevoir si je continuais sur la même voie. C'était une erreur de vouloir reconstruire. Parce que nous sommes tous atteints. Ici. »

Le Ministre appuya son index contre son front, l'air décidé.

« Et là aussi. Surtout là, en fait. »

Il toucha ensuite sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Nous ne pouvons pas reconstruire comme avant. Nous n'en sommes pas capables, pas moi plus que vous. On ne peut pas laisser les lois dans le même état, on ne peut pas ne pas changer notre monde. Parce que tout a changé. Ces horreurs ont tout changé. Alors…dîtes-moi, Harry, pourquoi ne pas installer une ère totalement nouvelle, elle aussi ? Un véritable changement ? Tout aussi radical que le précédent mais qui, cette fois, tirerait le monde magique vers quelque chose de meilleur ? Vous n'avez pas envie de ça ? »

Harry ne répondit rien. Pour dire la vérité, le discours de Willow l'effrayait. Il n'aimait pas reconnaître certains de ses sentiments dans la bouche du Ministre, cette même bouche qui avait demandé d'utiliser les idées de Voldemort. Il transpirait de plus en plus abondamment, se noyait dans sa sueur glacée.

Willow ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et farfouilla dans le fond. Il sortit un vieux carnet à la couverture d'un rouge sans éclat. Comme du sang séché.

« Voldemort disait que la Magie est Puissance, poursuivit-il en l'ouvrant devant lui. Mais ce n'est pas vrai, et il le savait. Il y a trop de choses contre lesquelles nous ne pouvons rien. Et alors, à quoi bon savoir réparer une chaise fêlée d'un coup de baguette si nous ne pouvons rien faire pour les écorchures du cœur ni les peines de l'âme ? A quoi bon, Harry ? »

La voix de Willow avait quelque chose de presque implorant quelque chose qui touchait profondément Harry, même s'il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas, se l'admettre. Les yeux du Ministre se perdirent à travers les pages du carnet, qu'il effleurait de ses doigts épais.

« Nous avons su colmater les brèches dans la pierre de Poudlard, réajuster les enchantements de sécurité, fait repousser l'intégralité de la pelouse du parc en moins d'un mois, et pourtant, dîtes-moi Harry, est-ce que ça a effacé les cicatrices de la guerre ? Est-ce que ça vous a guéri de toutes les choses que vous avez vues là-bas ? »

A présent, Harry avait très froid. Il regarda Willow en silence, tremblant, trempé. Les paroles du Ministre résonnaient à l'intérieur de lui comme un battement sourd, et plus elles s'accordaient avec ses pensées, plus il haïssait l'homme qui lui faisait face.

« Non, répondit-il enfin. Parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec Poudlard en soi. Juste avec moi.

— Les blessures sont beaucoup plus profondes, approuva gravement Willow. Ce qu'il faudrait pouvoir réparer d'un coup de baguette magique, ce ne sont pas les bâtiments ou vos genoux écorchés, mais vous, en profondeur. Panser les plaies infligées par la vie, surtout par la mort, par l'amour… »

Il tourna quelques pages et releva les yeux vers Harry. Il paraissait toujours aussi solennel. Une ferveur presque religieuse appuyait ses paroles.

« Est-ce que vous comprenez où je veux en venir ?

— Les mystères, murmura Harry. La vie, la mort, l'amour…

— Les mystères, répéta Willow à voix basse. Oui, je pense aussi que c'est la bonne réponse…Dans tous les sens de ce mot. »

Il demeura un instant à réfléchir, sans rien dire. Plusieurs rides striaient son front et Harry demeura immobile, assis sur le fauteuil. Il observait ses mains dans le silence le plus absolu, troublé uniquement par les pulsations imprévisibles de son sang.

Ensuite, le Ministre referma le carnet avec un petit clappement. Il paraissait avoir pris une résolution importante.

« J'imagine que vous avez déjà entendu parler des lois de Gamp ? »

Harry sursauta, surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet.

« Oui. Les lois de la métamorphose élémentaire.

— Oui. Des lois, et surtout leurs cinq exceptions. L'impossibilité de recréer la vie, de faire jaillir l'argent ou la nourriture ou l'information de nulle part, de faire naître le véritable amour chez quelqu'un. Cinq exceptions capitales. Qui se rapportent quelque part, vous l'admettrez, à nos salles du Département des Mystères. Elles font partie de nos grands mystères, et par conséquent, de nos plus grands handicaps également, car c'est toujours là que les blessures sont les plus profondes… »

Sans réellement comprendre, Harry eut soudain le souffle coupé, comme si le robinet extérieur avait été, tout d'un coup, refermé. Il lui sembla que tout se renversait, le monde lui passa par-dessus la tête, il sentit le ciel se reformer sous ses pieds et beaucoup de choses se mirent à perdre leur sens.

En face de lui, le Ministre Willow paraissait plus profond que jamais. Les mains croisées, il se remit à parler doucement :

« Je crois que vous commencez à saisir, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Vous établissez les premières connections… Une ère nouvelle. Les lois de Gamp. Les liens se tissent douloureusement dans votre esprit, je le sais. J'ai ressenti la même chose la première fois. Et pendant longtemps, encore. C'était tellement incroyable impossible, même. Et effrayant. Très effrayant. »

Il regarda Harry.

« Le monde est régi par des propriétés physiques et magiques. Celles-ci nous apparaissent immuables, hors de contrôle et pourtant… Pourtant, elles peuvent être altérées. Je dis bien « altérées », pas « modifiées » ou « transformées »… Toutefois, une intervention pourrait les…muter pour notre avantage. Voldemort appelait ce projet le « vacillement ». »

Il déglutit difficilement.

« Mais, pour le monde, pour nous-mêmes, ce sera beaucoup plus violent que ce terme le laisse sous-entendre. Ce sera d'une violence inimaginable. Autour de nous, et à l'intérieur de nous aussi, tout va se déchirer. Il est normal d'être terrifié. Je le suis moi-même nos experts le sont. Le monde que nous connaissons va basculer, définitivement. Pour le mieux, cependant. Je serai encore le Ministre de la Reconstruction, cependant ce ne sera plus le même endroit. Nous n'allons pas reconstruire sur des ruines, là où les braises sont encore rougeoyantes. Nous allons reconstruire d'une façon tellement différente que ce ne sera pas vraiment une reconstruction mais plutôt une construction, une naissance plus qu'une renaissance. »

Harry avait l'impression d'être englouti dans un trou noir. Son regard avait quitté le réel, les sons lui parvenaient depuis…depuis nulle part, et seules ses mains s'agitaient frénétiquement, à la recherche de sa baguette, sa baguette absente, qui, de toutes façons, ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide et tout le reste de son corps était comme atomisé, neutralisé pour le reste de l'éternité.

Il se faisait complètement déchiqueté.

Il avait le cerveau pris en étau, la bouche pâteuse, et lorsque ses lèvres hésitantes s'animèrent enfin, des siècles plus tard, sa voix tremblante lui parvint de l'autre bout de l'univers :

« Non… On ne peut pas faire ça… On ne peut pas faire une chose pareille, on ne peut pas…Déjà, ça nous tuerait tous, et même, et même c'est impossible… Vraiment impossible. Comment…Comment ? C'est juste, juste impossible, et puis vous ne pouvez vouloir sérieusement… C'est juste n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi », répéta-t-il.

Willow le fixait, une expression compatissante sur le visage. Il y avait presque quelque chose de pitoyable à le voir ainsi.

« Je pensais comme vous au début. J'ai eu le carnet entre les mains alors que je venais tout juste d'être nommé, je l'ai envoyé à analyser au Département des Mystères… Beaucoup d'agents ont été mobilisés mais ils ont fini par en percer les secrets… Et lorsque l'un d'eux m'a expliqué le projet de Voldemort, j'étais dans un tel état… Je lui ai dit la même chose que vous. Il a semblé gêné. Il m'a répondu que les Langues-de-Plomb pensaient que ce n'était pas aussi impossible, aussi dingue, que ça puisse paraître. Un champ de force spécial, conçu par Voldemort, est en mesure de…piéger la magie, de la détourner de ses propriétés habituelles et… »

Willow s'arrêta au milieu de ses explications et regarda la figure pétrifiée d'Harry avec un air triste, comme un vieux chien battu.

« Il est inutile que je vous en dise plus, c'est ça ? Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais, je m'en doutais… Je pensais aussi comme vous. Mais j'ai fini par prendre conscience que la magie a besoin d'un sang neuf. Nous avons _besoin_, vous entendez, de savoir qu'elle est _véritablement_ puissante, véritablement forte, pas seulement pour détruire, mais aussi pour faire naître, renaître la vie. »

Willow se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise, puis il reprit d'un ton plus sûr :

« Je sais que vous ne comprenez pas. Que ça vous paraît complètement invraisemblable… Délirant. Tout le long du travail de préparation, j'ai composé avec cette donnée. Il faudrait pouvoir amener, doucement, les gens à saisir l'importance de la chose…La guerre nous a brisés, a brisé notre pays tout entier. »

Harry cligna soudain des yeux. Il avait la sensation de revenir d'un long et pénible voyage.

« Vous êtes vraiment malade », dit-il d'une voix atone.

Et ces quelques mots achevèrent de le réveiller. Sa colère déchira l'enveloppe de sa torpeur, le fendit totalement en deux, comme si deux parties lui-même venaient de se séparer, et il se leva brusquement, et toute sa rage lui martelait les tympans.

« Vous êtes vraiment, vraiment, malade, putain ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! Vous allez tous nous buter avec ce putain de truc ! On ne joue pas aux apprentis sorciers avec les lois du monde !

— Nous ne jouons pas aux apprentis sorciers et nous n'allons « buter » personne, comme vous dîtes, rétorqua Willow. Nous travaillons sur ce projet avec les plus grandes précautions, nous ne prenons aucun risque. Le monde vacillera en douceur, nous aurons la sensation d'un déchirement interne, mais tout ira tellement lentement qu'il n'y aura aucun, je dis bien aucun, effet secondaire sur ce monde. Comme si nous étions juste passés dans un monde parallèle. Un univers où la magie accomplira toutes les belles choses dont nous pouvons rêver. Ça vous déplairait vraiment ?

— Oui, jeta Harry.

— Non, ça ne vous déplairait pas, fit Willow. Ça ne vous déplairait pas du tout. Au contraire, là, vous en mourrez d'envie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il pointa le cœur d'Harry d'un doigt menaçant.

« Par contre, c'est votre conscience qui bloque tout, qui verrouille toutes les possibilités. Vous vous dîtes que ce n'est pas naturel, contre-nature même, et que ce qui est contre nature, est forcément dangereux, aura des conséquences irrémédiables. C'est votre raison qui parle. Mais quand je vous dis que nous pourrons peut-être lutter contre la mort, faire revenir vos parents pour qu'ils vous serrent dans leurs bras et vous disent à quel point ils sont fiers de vous, est-ce que votre raison peut encore parler ?

—- Vous ne le ferez jamais revenir ! Vous-ne-pourrez-jamais-ramener-les-morts ! C'est - impossible ! hurla Harry, perdant le contrôle de lui-même.

— Et pourquoi pas ? répondit Willow, très calmement. Ça prendra du temps, je n'en doute pas, mais pourquoi pas ? La pierre de résurrection permet de les entrevoir, le voile nous apporte la preuve qu'ils sont…là…quelque part. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? S'ils sont…là…avec nous ? Je suis sûr que vous croyez cela, vous aussi Harry. N'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, tremblant. Il ne savait plus quoi penser plus rien ne parvenait à s'organiser dans son esprit. Il passa ses mains sur son visage humide de sueur.

« Le vacillement, poursuivit le Ministre, va nous offrir des millions, ou plutôt des milliards, de nouvelles opportunités, et c'est pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas détourner les yeux des recherches de Voldemort, faire comme si elles n'existaient pas. Voldemort avait ce projet pour de mauvaises raisons, de très _mauvaises _raisons, mais ce projet est devenu quelque chose de positif dès que nous nous sommes penchés dessus.

» Il y a des siècles que les Humains luttent contre les lois de la nature, et que nous réussissons à leur échapper, ou à les utiliser à notre avantage pour mieux les contourner, ou parfois, même à les briser. Ce n'est pas si étonnant d'en arriver là, aujourd'hui. Et vous, vous pourriez dire « non » à toutes ces possibilités. Vous le pouvez, je crois bien. Mais moi, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas dire non à un monde où la nourriture n'est plus un tel problème. Où la mort ne sera peut-être plus une fatalité irrémédiable. Où nous pourrons pousser l'amour plus haut. Moi, je ne peux pas dire non à un monde d'amour, à un monde où les mystères de la mort peuvent être résolus. »

Willow s'arrêta et regarda Harry.

« Vous, vous pouvez peut-être. Vous n'êtes pas un dirigeant. Il est aisé de critiquer et de protester, c'est ce que vous avez toujours fait, mais vous n'avez jamais rien fait de plus que de sauver le monde. Vous ne savez pas plus que n'importe qui comment en faire un meilleur endroit. »

Harry avait très froid et il frissonna. Il se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas chercher à me convaincre, murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

— Je ne veux pas vous convaincre ce soir. Vous serez convaincu par vous-même lorsque le monde changera. Comme chacun d'entre nous.

— Le monde ne doit pas changer, répondit Harry, aussi fermement qu'il put. Si la magie devient plus puissante, tous ses mauvais côtés seront plus importants, eux aussi. Si jamais votre projet réussit, ce qui n'est pas dit, nous pourrons peut-être faire toutes ces belles choses…mais nous pourrons aussi faire des choses bien pires. Si nous comprenons la vie, il nous sera plus facile encore de donner la mort si nous contrôlons l'information, nous vivrons dans un monde instable, chaotique, où chacun changera ce qu'il lui déplaît, la réalité deviendra mouvante et si nous contrôlons l'amour… »

Il s'interrompit. Il pensait de toutes ses forces à Drago. A Drago, qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'il allait un jour l'aimer tellement, l'aimer à s'en exploser la cage thoracique. L'aimer à pleurer pour chaque désaccord, chaque mot blessant, chaque regard évité.

« Si nous contrôlons l'amour, ce ne sera plus de l'amour. Ce ne sera plus aussi fou, aussi imprévisible… », dit-il.

Ses propos sonnèrent horriblement creux à ses oreilles comme venus d'une réalité qui lui était étrangère. Il ne pouvait pas être en train d'expliquer une telle chose, ces principes-là n'avaient pas à s'expliquer, ils allaient de soi… On ne change pas le monde d'un coup de champ de force bizarre, se répétait Harry, ça ne marche pas, même l'imaginer, c'est impossible… Et, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre la mesure avec sérieux, tellement elle lui faisait peur.

« Et pourtant, ce ne serait pas tellement plus simple ? fit Willow en haussant un sourcil. Même si nous n'exercerons jamais ce contrôle qui vous effraie tellement, le monde entier pourrait avoir conscience de cette autre forme de magie, parallèle à la nôtre, et qui la dépasse en tellement de points. Et ce ne serait pas tellement plus simple si les sentiments de Malefoy…pardon de Drago, sans doute l'appelez-vous ainsi maintenant… apparaissaient si forts et venaient éclore sous son nez de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas les nier ? Vous ne seriez pas beaucoup plus heureux ?

— Bien sûr que si ! cracha Harry, furieux. Mais ce n'est pas mon bonheur qui compte !

— Bien sûr que c'est votre bonheur compte ! Le bonheur de chaque individu dans ce pays, sur cette planète même, compte ! Ce n'est pas le principe même de la vie ? Etre heureux ? Vous avez trop vécu pour la survie mais maintenant, il est temps de penser à l'après ! Chacun d'entre nous qui a survécu à cette maudite guerre a désormais le devoir de vivre, à présent que la survie est assurée, et de vivre heureux ! Et comment voulez-vous vivre heureux si votre mère ou votre frère, ou les deux, sont morts ? Si partout où vous regardez, vous ne voyez plus que du sang ? Si vous êtes ruiné et n'avez plus de quoi vous payer à manger ? Et si la femme, ou l'homme, que vous aimez est incapable de vous rendre la pareille ? »

Willow, une main appuyée sur son bureau, pointait l'autre en direction de la poitrine d'Harry. Celui-ci se sentait comme frappé par la foudre. Willow lui plantait un pieu précisément à l'endroit où c'était le plus douloureux. Il plantait ses armes sur Drago, sur les Weasley, sur ses parents, et Harry était presque prêt à fondre en larmes quand il repensait à tout ça, et à toutes les horreurs que débitaient le Ministre, ces horreurs terriblement séduisantes, qui lui faisaient tellement envie, d'une certaine manière, même s'il ne pouvait pas y croire, même s'il refusait d'y croire…

Tentant vainement de se décrocher de ses pensées confuses, il passa à un sujet qu'il avait à peine remarqué :

« Comment…savez-vous… ?

— Dès que j'ai pris ma décision concernant le vacillement, j'ai su qu'il me faudrait veiller à la sûreté de mon projet, en mettant tous les employés du Ministère dans ma poche, et rapidement. Mais quand je vous ai vu aux Procès Noirs, j'ai compris que vous étiez la seule véritable menace pour mes projets. Le seul qui serait capable de voir ma véritable ambition et également, le seul qui serait véritablement incapable d'accepter ce bonheur tout neuf. Les employés étaient trop occupés à travailler à la reconstruction, justement, pour pouvoir discerner le vrai objectif. Je n'ai cessé de me renseigner sur vous et de vous amener, le plus prudemment possible, hors de la scène politique.

» Et presque chacun de vos gestes pourraient servir contre vous : la défense de Mangemorts, l'omission des Reliques de la Mort lors de votre interview d'après-guerre, votre départ précipité du Bal de Noël…et, plus particulièrement, vos parties de jambes en l'air avec un Mangemort suffiraient largement, sans mon aide, à tâcher considérablement l'image que les gens ont de vous et à vous écarter du pouvoir. En fait, vous vous êtes sortis seul de la scène politique. Toutefois, grâce à Kingsley, tout cela n'aurait été qu'une préface à une preuve beaucoup plus accablante.

— Drago n'est pas un… » commença Harry.

Puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas le plus important.

« Comment ça, Kingsley ?

— Vous croyez vraiment que le dossier que Kingsley a pu consulté dans ce bureau n'était pas protégé ? J'ai tout de suite su qu'il avait été touché, et par qui. Et la magie laisse toujours des traces. Quelqu'un a créé un secretum nuntius ici. J'ai très vite deviné qui, quand, et pourquoi. »

Willow se frotta les mains avec un petit sourire chargé d'ironie.

« Vous allez trouver ça drôle mais je n'avais jamais suspecté Kingsley d'espionnage et de trahison. Son travail était exemplaire et je croyais que nos objectifs étaient communs. »

Willow scruta Harry, marquant une longue pause. Un sentiment d'urgence nouait les entrailles d'Harry. Une nouvelle quantité de cris s'amassaient dans sa bouche.

« Lorsque j'ai réalisé, hier soir, j'ai tout de suite su que Kingsley avait récolté cette information pour vous et qu'il allait vous la transmettre le lendemain même, lors de votre interrogatoire. A partir de là, il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que vous viendrez… Un carnet de Voldemort. Voilà de quoi réveiller le héros de la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il soupira profondément.

« La politique, c'est très compliqué, vous savez, Harry. Je suis certain que vous le savez. Vous n'êtes pas doué pour tout cela, et, à vrai dire, moi non plus. Quand j'ai lancé le projet du vacillement, avec l'appui de Langues-de-Plomb, je savais qu'il faudrait agir en douceur, pour convaincre le peuple, le mettre de mon côté. Mais vous… Vous ne seriez pas dupe. Mes paroles et mes agissements, qui suffiraient à tant de gens remplis d'espoirs, ne suffiraient pas pour vous. Il y avait alors deux solutions : soit je vous embauchais et je vous surveillais, soit je vous écartais. La seconde m'a paru plus judicieuse…Moins risquée. Mais je n'avais ni l'expérience de Fudge pour vous décrédibiliser, ni la tactique de Scrimgeour, et encore moins la force de Voldemort. Et le jour où nos informations sur les Reliques de la Mort ont filtré, par je ne sais quel moyen, et fait la une, j'ai pensé que nous avions été pris de court, que l'arme si puissante que nous préparions depuis des mois avait explosé trop tôt, ne libérant qu'un peu de fumée… »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés puis recroisa les doigts devant lui, sur sa table.

« Et finalement, l'aide est venue de l'endroit le plus inattendu. Elle est venue grâce à un traître. Parce que ce soir, vous êtes ici, et votre seule présence suffirait à vous emprisonner.

— Pourquoi ? Il est interdit de se balader dans le Ministère la nuit ? railla Harry. Pour un endroit défendu, ce n'est pas très bien gardé, je trouve.

— Le Ministère de la Magie n'a nul besoin d'être gardé. Les informations sont introuvables pour ceux qui sauraient véritablement les utiliser contre nous. Et, admettez que si je ne vous avais pas expliqué pour le vacillement, vous n'auriez jamais rien su. »

Willow appuya ses doigts sur le bureau.

« C'est une magie ancestrale. Beaucoup plus puissante que tout ce que nous utilisons aujourd'hui. Elle nous protège de nous, des fouineurs comme votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ou même d'une bande d'étudiants venus nous mettre le pied à terre. »

Il y eut un long silence puis Harry reprit :

« Donc, en fait, je suis comme tombé dans un piège ? Un piège imprévu mais un piège tout de même ? »

Willow le regarda tristement.

« J'ai bien peur que oui, murmura-t-il en hochant lentement la tête. Vous savez, ça me fait beaucoup de peine de devoir vous écarter, après tout, vous êtes notre héros.

— C'est ça, lâcha Harry d'une voix glaciale. Mais vous pouvez m'écarter, ça n'empêchera pas que personne n'acceptera cette situation. Dès que les gens réaliseront ce qu'il est en train de se passer, ils se révolteront.

— J'ai bien peur que les choses ne soient pas aussi simples que ça, répondit Willow. Enfin, ce n'est pas totalement exclu, bien sûr, mais le risque de rébellion est véritablement…infime, vous savez. Demain, la nouvelle de votre arrestation s'étalera dans tous les journaux et ce sera le moment pour moi de révéler une partie du projet.

— Une partie, releva Harry. La partie qui vous arrange. Et avec vos mots à vous.

— C'est le principe même, bien qu'il soit peu glorieux, de la politique. Mais j'ai instauré une relation de confiance avec les gens. Je pense que si je leur explique bien et que je présente les choses sous un angle qui leur est avantageux, ils ne s'y opposeront pas. De toute façon, ils saisiront bien vite, je crois, l'ampleur de ce changement, son importance. Je suis persuadé que, sans vacillement, nous ne pourrons pas aller de l'avant.

— Je pense que vous êtes aveuglé par votre ambition. Personne ne laissera votre putain de vacillement se produire.

— Je ne crois pas être aveuglé. Selon les derniers sondages de l'Assemblée des Statisticiens, soixante-cinq pour cent de la population magique de Grande-Bretagne sont souvent exaspérés par les limites de la magie, quatre-vingt pour cent chez les moins de trente ans. Enfin, quatre-vingt-dix pour cent de la population est épuisée par la guerre et le monde qui en résulte, bien que soixante-dix pour cent d'entre eux soient plutôt satisfaits de la politique Ministérielle. »

Willow marqua une nouvelle pause.

« Le vacillement va s'effectuer de manière très progressive. J'avais prévu un peu plus de _temps _avant de le lancer mais vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix…Nous allons avancer quelques dates et vous verrez…Les choses vont d'abord se transformer en surface, nous nous en apercevrons à peine, puis, si tout se passe exactement comme prévu, si les gens sont satisfaits de ce nouveau monde, nous achèverons le processus.

— Mais ils ne seront _pas_ satisfaits ! _Comment_ pourraient-ils l'être ? _Comment _la communauté magique internationale pourrait l'être ? Vous allez devoir faire face à la condamnation du monde entier ! Vous ne vous fiez qu'à vous et à des sondages minables qui ne veulent rien dire ! Ce n'est pas parce que les gens veulent du changement qu'ils veulent que vous changiez les règles du monde ! Ça ne passera pas ! Ça ne peut pas passer ! Imaginez si c'est encore pire qu'avant ! Vous ne pourrez pas retourner en arrière ! Et si nous sommes tous anéantis…

— Tout d'abord, nous ne serons _pas _anéantis, répéta Willow avec un geste désespéré. Tout va parfaitement bien se passer. De plus, je vous garantis que vous faîtes erreur. Je pense que vous serez surpris de voir combien accepteront le vacillement. Tous les Langues-de-Plomb au courant de la situation m'ont encouragé dans cette direction. De puissants magiciens ont accepté d'être nos partenaires pour la mise en place du champ de force. Et Kingsley, oui, Kingsley le traître lui-même, a reconnu son émerveillement devant un tel projet. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la garda béante, incapable de sortir le moindre mot.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, affirma Willow d'un air agacé. Oh, ne vous y trompez pas, il a bien essayé de me faire comprendre que, si l'idée était bonne, ma mise en application était à revoir, mais Kingsley reste cependant quelqu'un de beaucoup plus moderne, de beaucoup moins conservateur que vous. Surtout, contrairement à vous, c'est un homme politique, et un homme accompli. Vous, depuis votre plus tendre enfance, vous n'avez fait que renoncer au bonheur.

— Renoncer au bonheur ? répéta Harry, sans comprendre. Je n'ai pas renoncé au bonheur…

— Bien sûr que si. Je vous offre un monde meilleur sur un plateau et vous cherchez à le renverser par terre. N'est-ce pas une preuve d'auto-sabordage ?

— Votre projet est _contre _nature !

— Il y aurait aussi des gens pour trouver que ce que vous faîtes avec Mr Malefoy est contre nature.

— Ça n'a strictement rien à voir. Il s'agit là d'annihiler l'ordre établi. C'est normal que je sois contre d'un point de vue éthique, et vous admettez que vous-même, ça vous pose des problèmes !

— Au début, rectifia Willow. Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus la même chose. Vous connaissez sûrement des enfants qui ont tout perdu dans cette guerre. Vous avez vu notre peuple divisé dès le début de l'année, avec la répartition. Vous avez vu quelques renaissances, mais vous voyez aussi que notre patrie n'est plus que de sang et de larmes. Il est temps que les choses changent.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Personne ne vous laissera faire ! Les gens sont brisés, mais pas au point de laisser un nouveau tyran les mener par le bout du nez !

— Je crains que vous ne puissiez pas faire grand-chose. Introduction dans les locaux du Ministère, espionnage des services secrets, et troubles psychologiques profonds dû à la guerre : homosexualité soudaine, syndrome de Stockholm… Je parie sur trois ans en prison avec cure à Sainte-Mangouste dans la section spécialisée. Deux ans pour vos amis Weasley et Granger. Sans compter les remises de peine.

— Ce n'est pas tant, ironisa Harry. Je croyais que vous alliez m'infliger le Baiser du Détraqueur !

— Inutile. Deux ans à Azkaban, ou même dans l'une de nos cellules spéciales du Ministère, comme c'est souvent le cas lors de détenus politiques, suffiront. Quand vous sortirez, un nouveau monde sera né. Et vous vous tairez. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, le bonheur, Harry. Aussi loin que vous vous souvenez, il y avait les Dursley, la guerre, ou la menace de Voldemort au-dessus de votre tête.

— J'ai eu des moments très heureux dans ma vie. Ne dîtes pas le contraire. Vous ne vivez pas dans mes souvenirs, lança Harry d'un ton brusque.

— J'en sais suffisamment pour pouvoir dire que ces moments très heureux n'étaient que des pauses bienvenues dans un climat de terreur. Tout chez vous montre une profonde ignorance du vrai bonheur. Vous désirez un travail axé sur le combat contre la criminalité et les aspects les plus sombres de notre société. Vous vous amourachez d'un homme qui ne vous aimera jamais. Quand vous reviendrez de prison, un poste paisible vous attendra et vous réaliserez enfin que le monde peut être différent.

— Votre poste, je lui crache dessus. Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça. C'est complètement insensé. Et comment pouvez-vous croire…comment pouvez-vous croire que les choses vont se passer ainsi ? Personne, et surtout la justice ne sera de votre côté ! Vous avez caché une information aussi énorme à la communauté magique, nationale comme internationale ! C'est n'importe quoi… N'importe quoi ! » beugla Harry.

Il frappa une nouvelle fois la table du Ministre du poing. Il ne se sentait plus.

Les accusations du Ministre sur son bonheur le blessaient profondément, peut-être parce qu'avec un mélange de peine et de colère, il voyait ce qu'il voulait dire, où il voulait en venir… La guerre était peut-être finie mais rien pour lui ne s'était réellement arrangé. Il avait foncé droit au Ministère pour lutter contre le Mal, comme du temps de Voldemort, et peut-être que s'il refusait d'accepter le changement, c'était parce qu'il était incapable de sortir de la guerre…

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure. Cette situation n'avait aucun sens…Ce projet était irréalisable. Personne ne pouvait y croire. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Malgré lui, il s'imagina encore retrouver ses parents, Fred, Sirius… Poudlard résonnaient de nouveau de rires plus sincères, Serpentard redevenait une vraie maison. Les affamés étaient nourris. Et l'amour… Seamus et Dean se retrouvaient enfin, et, sous yeux, les lèvres de Drago se mouvaient, s'incurvaient de sentiments timides…

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas accepter une chose pareille. Il s'efforça de reculer toutes ces images dans le fond de son esprit.

« Et Drago ? demanda-t-il soudain.

— Quoi, Drago ?

— Vous avez parlé de Kingsley, d'Hermione, de Ron, de moi… Mais vous n'avez pas parlé de Drago.

— Parce que depuis 1889, l'introduction au Département des Mystères est un crime contre l'Etat extrêmement grave. Mr Weasley, Mrs Granger et vous, vous vous en sortirez parce qu'étant des héros de guerre, vous attirez malgré tout la pitié, la sympathie. Mais il n'en sera pas de même pour un ancien Mangemort, dont la culpabilité a été prouvée.

— Vous avez dit un « ancien Mangemort ».

— Et alors ? Les casiers judiciaires ne s'effacent pas. Tortures, complicité de meurtre, tentatives de meurtres… Autant de choses qui ont été passées aux Procès Noirs parce qu'il était encore jeune et influençable. Mais, aujourd'hui, Mr Malefoy montre bien qu'il n'est jamais du bon côté de la barrière.

— Alors ? Un peu de prison et pas de remise en état psychologique pour homosexualité soudaine ?

— Je ne pense pas que l'homosexualité chez Mr Malefoy soit si soudaine, fit remarquer Willow avec un sourire en coin. Je penche plutôt pour une peine à perpétuité. Comme pour notre ami Kingsley.

— Je vois que vous avez tout prévu, grinça Harry. Et si j'avais accepté de rejoindre vos rangs aujourd'hui ? Si j'avais trouvé l'idée géniale ? Si j'avais été convaincu par tous vos putains d'arguments à la con ? Si j'avais été prêt à changer les lois du monde pour mon bonheur personnel ?

— Mais vous n'avez pas accepté. Vous n'avez pas été convaincu. Et vous n'êtes pas prêt à voir le monde changer.

— Mais si ? jeta Harry.

— Vous auriez été un allié fidèle. Avec vous, j'avais le monde entier de mon côté. Mais je n'y ai jamais cru, pas une seule seconde. Si vous aviez été convaincu, ce ne serait pas vraiment vous. »

Sur ce, il alla donner un coup de baguette contre le mur et la garde d'Harry entra dans la pièce. Elle effectua une sorte de salut militaire.

« Mr le Ministre ?

— Veuillez conduire Harry à sa cellule. Mettez-le avec Mr Malefoy. Sous surveillance, bien sûr. »

Il se retourna vers son bureau et rangea le carnet de Voldemort dans un tiroir.

« Ça ne marchera pas, lança une dernière fois Harry alors que la garde saisissait son bras. C'est impossible. Soit le projet ne fonctionnera pas, soit les gens seront moins cons que vous le pensez. Mais en tous cas, ça n'aboutira pas. Ça ne peut pas aboutir. »

* * *

Harry fut amené au Département de la Justice Magique, au second étage, juste en-dessous de la Présidence. Jill, la Langue-de-Plomb, le fit passer devant un grand nombre de bureaux déserts, plongés dans l'obscurité, avant de l'entraîner dans un couloir beaucoup plus étroit, cette fois bordé par des portes closes.

Jill tenait fermement Harry par l'épaule et ils marchèrent ainsi un long moment avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Elle ressemblait exactement aux portes précédentes, et tout autant à celles qui s'étendaient à l'infini devant eux. Jill posa sa baguette magique sur le battant. Elle ne dit rien mais Harry devinait qu'elle utilisait un sortilège informulé. Il attendit un instant puis Jill parut satisfaite et elle ouvrit la porte. Gardant sa baguette pointée face à elle, elle désigna l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Bonsoir », dit-elle simplement.

Sous son regard ferme, Harry n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'entrer.

La porte se referma derrière lui avec fracas. Il se trouvait à présent seul, dans une grande pièce vide. Elle s'ouvrait, par des arches de bois peintes en bleu, sur d'autres salles, qui, de là où Harry était, paraissaient identiques à la première. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers l'arche la plus proche et en franchit le seuil.

Il arriva dans un endroit étrangement familier. En fait, il le reconnaissait sans beaucoup de difficultés mais, en même temps, il avait tout à fait conscience que ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il pensait voir. C'était une sensation très perturbante.

La pièce lui rappelait la chambre de Ron, au Terrier. Elle était aménagée de la même façon, de la disposition des meubles aux bandes dessinées éparses sur le plancher. Il retrouvait également les mêmes odeurs, fraîches et confortables, et quand il fit quelques pas vers le bureau, la planche qui craquait toujours craqua sous ses pieds. Toutefois, la chaleur oppressante qui régnait ne pouvait pas laisser croire, même pour quelques secondes, qu'il était _réellement _de retour au Terrier.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise et il se rapprocha lentement du lit. Comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien présent, il enfonça deux doigts dans le matelas épais. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit, un peu perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la chambre de Ron était reconstituée ici, ni le principe même de cette cellule. D'ailleurs, Willow avait dit que Drago serait là aussi, mais Harry n'avait vu aucune trace de sa présence. Il devait se trouver dans une des autres pièces. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il eu à faire dans la chambre de Ron ?

Tout d'un coup, le sol se mit à vrombir. Harry se releva d'un bond mais il ne parvint pas à garder l'équilibre et chuta en avant, sur les genoux. Les vibrations de la terre se mirent à secouer tout son corps, à l'image des meubles autour de lui, et les quelques livres qui trônaient sur les étagères s'écrasèrent sur le parquet. Les posters des Canons de Chudley commencèrent à se décrocher, le papier peint orange se décolla, se déchira sur la longueur, et tomba sur les pieds du mur, laissant apparaître de grands pans de plâtre gris…qui, bientôt, se fissurèrent, avant de se détacher par plaques… Harry s'aplatit précipitamment contre le sol, les mains plaqués sur la tête. Quand une plaque s'écroula à quelques centimètres de lui, il se hâta de ramper sous le lit, se démenant comme un serpent sous les décombres. Il y parvenait tout juste lorsque la pièce se mit à pencher vers l'avant, semblable à un bateau qui se redresse avant de couler, et il s'accrocher comme il put sur le sol, contre les murs. Effrayé, il regardait la chambre s'écrouler autour de lui, la gorge nouée.

La pièce penchait de plus en plus et alors que tout était presque renversé, il ressentit comme une déchirure à l'intérieur de lui-même, comme si on le coupait en deux, et la douleur fut si atroce qu'il se mit à crier. Il avait l'impression qu'une scie électrique fendait sa poitrine et son rugissement lui explosait la tête. Il pressa avec plus de force ses mains sur ses oreilles, hurlant à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

Ensuite, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Harry se redressa prudemment puis, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, il s'extirpa maladroitement de dessous le lit. La chambre semblait avoir repris son emplacement initial en tous cas, elle était parfaitement droite. Mais il ne restait du plafond, d'une partie des murs et de la plupart des meubles, que des tonnes de poussière et des morceaux épars, dont il était impossible de deviner ce qu'ils avaient été. Un nuage poussière aveugla Harry quand il s'avança et il se courba en deux, toussant et crachotant. Lorsqu'il se redressa, un Détraqueur était apparu au beau milieu des décombres.

Harry voulut se remettre à crier mais cette fois, il en fut incapable. Sa voix ne sortit pas, demeura emprisonnée sous le joug de la terreur. Il écarquilla les yeux si grands qu'ils auraient pu lui sortir de la tête et, dans un nouveau réflexe absurde, sa main droite se crispa sur une baguette imaginaire. Il réalisa qu'il ne tenait que du vide et demeura comme stupéfixé.

Un long râle s'échappa de la cagoule du Détraqueur et la créature franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, flottant au-dessus du sol détruit. Harry se remit à transpirer et à trembler, claquant si fort des dents que si le Détraqueur ne l'avait pas encore senti, il ne pouvait plus ne pas l'entendre. Le Détraqueur leva ce qu'il lui servait de bras. Une main putride s'échappa de la manche et se tendit vers Harry. Celui-ci était incapable de se demander ce que le Détraqueur faisait là, ce qu'il lui voulait ou même s'il allait perdre son âme il ne parvenait pas à penser autre chose que « oh, putain », et les images floues de vieux souvenirs se mélangeaient à tout ça.

L'haleine aux relents de cadavre du Détraqueur souffla si fort à son visage qu'il se plia de nouveau.

La créature s'avança plus encore et il referma les yeux. Oh putain, songea-t-il une dernière fois. Ensuite une main glacée s'abattit sur son épaule et il s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur le dos, dans la première salle vide, et Drago était accroupi à côté de lui. Il avait sa main posée sur son épaule.

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il d'un air un peu inquiet.

Harry cilla et se redressa lentement sur ses coudes. Il se sentait aussi vide que la pièce et l'horrible pensée que le Détraqueur ait réussi à prendre son âme lui frappa violemment l'esprit. Il eut une nouvelle poussée de sueur et attrapa rapidement le cou de Drago, écrasant violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il éprouva instantanément un sentiment très fort, sûrement l'amour, qui le réchauffa, l'enflamma, de l'intérieur.

Drago se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte mais Harry fut tout de même à deux doigts de pleurer de soulagement. Respirant toujours difficilement, il se frotta le visage d'une main.

« Je t'aime, dit-il sans regarder Drago.

— J'imagine que ça a une importance capitale en ce moment, ironisa Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu pour être encore plus romantique et mièvre que d'habitude ? »

Harry expira profondément et s'assit péniblement. Il passa nerveusement les doigts dans ses cheveux humides.

« Tu ne l'as pas vu ? fit-il enfin, surpris, se remettant péniblement de ses émotions.

— De quoi ?

— Le Détraqueur. Il est apparu dans la…chambre de Ron. Après le tremblement de terre. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il avait…mangé mon âme.

— Tu as vu un Détraqueur ? répéta Drago. Dans…la chambre de Ron ? Et il y a eu un tremblement de terre ? »

Harry acquiesça sans comprendre. Drago ne pouvait pas avoir manqué un truc aussi énorme qu'un Détraqueur… Il serra maladroitement ses bras contre sa chemise trempée.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu… ? Que tu n'as rien senti ? »

Drago sembla hésiter sur sa réponse puis il secoua lentement la tête :

« Si. Mais ce n'était ni un Détraqueur, ni un tremblement de terre, ni la chambre de Ron.

— Ah…, fit Harry, toujours aussi perdu. Et…qu'est-ce que tu as vu alors ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Il se remit debout d'un mouvement souple, élégant. Harry remarqua alors que les manches de sa chemise étaient déchirées, laissant apparaître ses bras. Plusieurs marques rouges tâchaient sa peau et la Marque des Ténèbres lui parut plus sombre que jamais.

« Si je ne l'ai pas vu, dit-il, c'est sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas de Détraqueur… Je crois comprendre… »

Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes, les traits frappés de gravité.

« Cette cellule… Elle nous montre les pires choses du monde, pour chacun d'entre nous. Ce que tu vois, ça dépend de toi…* »

Harry s'efforça de calmer sa respiration pour s'entendre penser. Malgré tout, il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil en direction des arches qui trouaient la pièce. De l'autre côté, il semblait de nouveau n'y avoir que des pièces blanches. Même derrière celle où il avait découvert la chambre de Ron. Il avait du mal à savoir pourquoi c'était cet endroit, plutôt qu'un autre, qu'il avait vu… Peut-être était-ce lié à une peur du changement…Du vacillement.

« C'est pour nous faire peur, souffla-t-il. Nous blesser profondément. Nous rendre dingues.

— Oui, sûrement… J'espère que tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer un peu plus ce qu'il se passe ici… Elle t'a emmené où ? »

Harry dévia son regard des arches bleues pour regarder Drago.

« Hein ?

— La femme du Département des Mystères. Où est-ce qu'elle t'a emmené ? Tu as vu quelqu'un ?

— Oh, par Merlin… »

Le cœur d'Harry se remit à cogner de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

« J'ai vu le Ministre.

— Le Ministre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

— Il m'a dit… », commença Harry avant de s'arrêter net.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de par où débuter son récit. C'était tellement, totalement, dingue. Impossible. Il se courba en deux. Au-dessus de lui, Drago faisait quelques pas dans la pièce. Toujours aussi distingué. Harry eut envie de répéter qu'il l'aimait. Horriblement. Et qu'il aurait tellement voulu qu'il l'aime aussi.

« Il veut contourner les lois de Gamp. C'est le projet de Voldemort. »

Drago stoppa.

« Pardon ?

— Je sais, c'est complètement dingue… Et personne ne le laissera faire de toute façon. Il veut qu'on puisse contrôler en partie la nourriture, l'argent, l'information, l'amour, la vie… Afin d'avoir un nouveau monde…meilleur…Qui nous permettrait de nous relever de la guerre… Et qui nous permettrait d'en savoir plus…Sur l'amour, la vie, la mort… »

Harry releva les yeux vers Drago. Celui-ci fronçait lentement les sourcils, la bouche pincée. Il se frotta le bras, et un lambeau de sa chemise se détacha, tomba par terre. Il ne le remarqua même pas.

« Modifier les propriétés de la magie ? » fit-il doucement, comme s'il n'était pas du tout certain d'avoir saisi la notion essentielle.

Harry l'avait rarement vu aussi peu sûr de lui.

« Ouais, confirma-t-il d'une voix rauque. Rien que ça. C'est complètement dingue. »

Il grimaça de douleur en repensant à la sensation de déchirement qu'il avait ressenti dans la « chambre de Ron ». C'était exactement ce que lui avait décrit le Ministre, et ce qu'il risquait de se produire… Sauf que…

« C'est dangereux, non ? » demanda Drago, hésitant.

Harry releva brusquement les yeux vers lui, perturbé.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. C'est une idée de Voldemort ! »

Il appuya son exclamation d'un geste fracassant de la main mais Drago ne sourcilla pas. Il paraissait seulement soucieux et mal à l'aise, comme un enfant envoyé au tableau.

« Soit ce champ de force nous détruit, soit les putains de modifications dans la loi de Gamp s'en chargent ! Dans tous les cas, on est mal barrés ! continua Harry avec la même force. Donc, oui, un peu que c'est dangereux ! »

Drago se recula prudemment.

« Mais…ça…permettrait quoi…au juste ? Concrètement ?

— Je ne sais pas vraiment. Willow n'avait pas l'air non plus d'avoir tous les détails. Il disait que plus personne ne serait affamé…ou pauvre…et que si on résolvait les mystères de la mort, on pourrait peut-être… »

Harry s'interrompit, la voix enrouée.

« On pourrait peut-être ramener les morts. Et ouvrir les yeux des gens à…l'amour. Mais ça ne se fera pas, martela-t-il en se relevant. Willow a beau prétendre le contraire, les gens ne le laisseront pas faire. Il pense qu'il pourra les convaincre avec ses beaux discours, leur montrer à quel point nous avons besoin d'un nouveau monde, les amener progressivement dans cette direction, mais c'est impossible. Il ne pourra pas les persuader. C'est évident que ce projet est trop dangereux. Si nous rendons la magie plus puissante, nous serons capables d'être responsables d'encore plus de trucs horribles… »

Il s'arrêta et attendit que Drago réponde enfin quelque chose, en vain. Il le regarda brusquement.

« Tu ne dis rien ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu agressif.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire », avoua Drago.

Il se déplaça lentement autour d'Harry.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre… Je veux dire, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire ce que tu dis, ce que Willow voudrait.

— Je sais, ça parait dingue… Mais il a l'air tellement sûr de lui… _Voldemort _y croyait.

— C'est surtout ça qui est bizarre, dit Drago. Je veux dire, les lois de Gamp n'existent pas sans raison. Je veux dire… »

Il frotta nerveusement ses doigts contre ses paumes, fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

« Si on ne peut pas créer de l'argent ou de la nourriture à partir de rien, j'imagine que c'est parce qu'il faut partir d'une base solide, d'une matière première. Pour l'information, au contraire, c'est quelque chose de tellement immatériel et imprévisible que je vois mal comment elle pourrait naître de nulle part… Je veux dire, il y a les rumeurs, mais elles reposent toujours sur des événements _réels_… »

Il s'interrompit et fixa Harry d'un air un peu étrange. Harry secoua la tête, pas certain de saisir ce que voulait dire Drago.

« Et ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas l'imaginer que c'est infaisable…

— Oui mais il y a d'autres choses… Par exemple, si on ne peut pas faire revenir les morts, c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien après, donc nulle part d'où revenir. Enfin, si on ne peut pas recréer l'amour, c'est parce que c'est juste un mot qui désigne une forme d'attirance. »

Harry grimaça violemment. Il sentit son estomac se tordre dans le fond de son ventre. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cette opposition, tellement elle était irrationnelle…et profondément stupide.

« C'est vrai, j'oubliais, railla-t-il, c'est vrai que quand on prétend qu'il n'y a rien après la mort ou que l'amour n'est qu'un truc psychologique, le concept de créer de la vie ou des sentiments peut paraître assez compliqué à comprendre.

— Je ne plaisante pas, Harry. Regarde ça d'un point de vue logique et laisse tes _croyances _de côté. Comment veux-tu faire revenir des gens qui ne sont nulle part ?

— Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux secondes avec tes histoires de _croyances_ ? » rétorqua Harry d'un ton brûlant.

Il ne voulait pas du tout que la conversation glisse dans cette direction périlleuse et qu'ils restent bloqués là-dessus alors qu'il y avait beaucoup d'autres choses dont ils pourraient parler. Le fait que Willow était vraiment un sale type, par exemple.

« Le vacillement _sera_ impossible mais je ne pense pas qu'il le soit en ce moment… Il est impossible de par la volonté des gens. Sinon…»

L'expression de Drago traduisit alors quelque chose d'un peu plus déplaisant encore. Quelque chose d'un peu narquois. Harry se crispa, s'efforça de ne pas en tenir compte.

« Je sais que ça paraît dingue, répéta-t-il, mais après tout, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur la magie. Peut-être que contrôler l'amour ou la mort n'est pas faisable, d'ailleurs Willow a parlé d'un vacillement, pas d'un changement complet, mais je n'ai aucune preuve qu'il serait forcément impossible de créer de la nourriture à partir de rien, ni qu'on ne peut pas communiquer avec les morts. D'ailleurs, j'ai plutôt des preuves du contraire. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil noir à Drago, qui paraissait comme de plus en plus atterré devant autant de sottise. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'un peu de fureur se réanimait en lui.

« Et même si Willow n'arrive pas à faire vaciller la magie, poursuivit-il, tentant de ne pas se laisser dépasser, il va faire quelque chose avec son champ de force, et rien que ça, ça risque de foutre un bordel monstre…

— Mais la population du monde entier va l'empêcher de mettre son projet à exécution, fit remarquer Drago d'un ton insolent. Puisque Willow ne pourra pas les convaincre. »

Harry eut l'impression que Drago venait de le frapper au visage. Il le regarda, la bouche ouverte de stupeur, le cœur battant la chamade.

« Attends…Tu insinues que…ça pourrait marcher ? Que les gens…pourraient avoir envie de ça ? »

Drago pinça les lèvres et fit à nouveau quelques pas dans la pièce, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Oui, plus ou moins, dit-il en hochant la tête. Je veux dire… Si Willow arrive à leur faire croire que c'est une possibilité _réelle_… A part ce problème de briser les lois de la nature…Mais, ça, je suis certain qu'il arrivera à en détourner leur attention… Le reste, pourquoi ça leur déplairait ? »

Harry avait très envie de lui lancer quelque chose à la figure. Il était aussi stupide que le Ministre et Harry voulait lui rétorquer les mêmes choses, que c'était complètement impossible d'accepter une telle chose…

Et en même temps, les images qu'il avait essayé de repousser le plus loin possible revenaient à la charge. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait compris en regardant le voile, quelques heures auparavant. Les morts étaient parmi eux, il suffisait de tendre l'oreille pour les entendre… Et le vacillement pourrait les aider à les écouter. Pourrait les rendre à nouveau visibles. Leur permettrait de retraverser le voile.

Dans un spasme, il serra le stylo de Kenledge encore plus fort.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, hein ? demanda Drago, qui l'observait toujours. Tu as beau être contre le projet à cent pour cent…tout ce que tu as pensé devant le voile, tu te dis que le vacillement pourrait rendre ça beaucoup plus concret, beaucoup plus rapidement. Et l'amour…Tu ne vas pas cracher dessus, non ? Ni le bonheur ?

— Willow m'a dit que j'avais renoncé au bonheur. Que c'était pour ça que, tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu lieu, je serais incapable de saisir l'importance du vacillement, dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.

— Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

— Je ne sais pas… Je sais juste que depuis la fin de la guerre, finalement, rien ne s'est vraiment arrangé. Strictement rien. »

Le stylo commençait à se fondre dans sa paume maintenant. Bientôt, il allait définitivement intégrer sa chair.

« Mais on ne peut pas faire ça, on ne peut pas faire ça », murmura-t-il.

Il sentit sa colère revenir l'enflammer, lui brûler tout à l'intérieur. Il commençait à prendre conscience de ce que voulait dire Drago, ou Willow.

Dans cette histoire, ils ne pourraient pas compter sur la population. C'était trop incertain. La population avait trop souffert pour qu'on puisse lui faire confiance pour gérer un problème d'une telle ampleur éthique. Ils pourraient peut-être compter sur les services secrets des autres pays, à la rigueur, mais il y avait toujours le risque que Willow les prenne de cours ou qu'il les menace…

Il mordit son poing de fureur. Il se rendait compte à quel point ça avait été stupide de venir. Le monde allait _juste_ changer complètement de nature, provoquant l'apparition d'un paradis éternel ou d'un enfer infini, et lui, il allait se retrouver en prison, impuissant témoin d'un déchirement de la magie…

« On ne peut pas faire ça, répéta-t-il. On ne peut pas…

— Non, on ne peut pas… Même si, au fond, si on avait la garantie que tout se passerait bien, et qu'on n'y perdrait pas nos âmes, on voudrait _tellement _que ça arrive… Et c'est pour ça qu'il y a des risques que les _gens _ne fassent pas grand-chose…Parce que c'est quelque chose dont on aurait tellement envie…

— Ne dis pas ça, le coupa violemment Harry. Ne dis pas ça. Ça ne va pas se faire.

— Non, pas si on arrête Willow.

— Et comment on va faire ça ? Comment on va faire ça ? »

Harry se remit à trembler. Toute l'ampleur du problème était parfaitement claire à présent. Willow avait mis le monde dans sa poche, la justice serait de son côté…Et Drago et lui allaient se retrouver en prison, séparés, et quand ils en sortiraient, s'ils en sortaient, tout aurait changé. Peut-être pas pour le pire mais il y avait un risque tellement énorme qu'on ne pouvait pas le prendre…

Et Drago paraissait tellement calme face à lui, grave mais très calme, alors que lui-même transpirait à grosses gouttes… Sa présence ne faisait qu'augmenter la tension en lui.

Sans même y penser, il lança d'un coup le stylo contre le mur d'en face, avec toute la force dont il était capable. Ça avait quelque chose de pitoyable mais il n'avait rien d'autre sous la main, et il se sentait tellement, horriblement, impuissant, et il avait presque envie de pleurer maintenant.

Drago se baissa prestement, le stylo siffla au-dessus de sa tête avant de s'écraser contre un mur.

« Je ne vois pas le danger partout. C'est quelque chose qui vient de Voldemort, c'est forcément dangereux. »

Harry sursauta en entendant sa voix jaillir dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ce truc ? » fit Drago.

Le stylo poursuivait :

« Et j'ai senti le danger de cette chose, je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux, je vous le rappelle. »

On entendit un soupir, puis la voix de Willow.

« Ne dîtes pas ça, Harry, ce n'est pas exact. Notre projet n'est absolument pas une menace. Vous savez, Harry, qu'une fourchette en plastique… »

Harry traversa rapidement la pièce et ramassa le stylo. Il le tourna dans un sens puis dans un autre, et le discours de Willow fut interrompu.

« Le stylo a enregistré ma conversation avec Willow », dit-il.

Sa voix ne trahissait à présent plus qu'un profond étonnement. Il ressentait une sorte de gratouillis dans la gorge.

« Je croyais que les gadgets de ce genre n'existaient que dans les livres pour enfants…

— Visiblement, non », rétorqua Harry.

Il tourna le stylo entre ses doigts, prenant garde à ne pas le dévisser.

« Il y a un bouton là, fit remarquer Drago en montrant le sommet du capuchon. A ton avis, à quoi il sert ?

— Sans doute à tout effacer donc n'y touche…Oh et puis merde ! »

Drago venait de presser le bouton et Harry relança le stylo contre le sol, saisi d'un violent accès de rage. C'était ça ou il brisait le visage de Drago contre le sol.

« On aurait pu se servir de ce putain de truc contre Willow en justice ! On aurait pu montrer qu'il comptait manipuler les gens ! Tu es vraiment…profondément…con ! »

Il écrasa le stylo sous son talon et la cartouche d'encre gicla, maculant le sol.

« Tu y crois franchement ? demanda Drago. Moi, je crois que ça nous aurait juste apporté des ennuis supplémentaires lorsqu'ils auraient découvert qu'on avait ça avec nous.

— Et alors ? On est plus vraiment à ça près ! s'écria Harry. Si ça ne sert à rien d'essayer quoi que ce soit, autant se pendre maintenant… Putain, Hermione avait raison, c'était rien d'autre qu'une putain de mauvaise idée ! »

Harry se laissa retomber par terre. Il était de plus en plus furieux contre lui-même.

« Peut-être, dit Drago, mais tu sais… Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et ça ne t'aurait pas ressemblé.

— J'en ai assez d'être moi, alors, jeta Harry. Sirius est mort par ma faute, Dobby est mort par ma faute…ça commence à bien faire. »

Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux, appuya son front contre ses cuisses. Il sentait les larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. La fatigue s'écroula brusquement sur ses épaules.

A côté de lui, Drago se remit à marcher dans la pièce, dans le silence le plus complet.

* * *

Il pouvait s'être écoulé une heure, une journée ou même une éternité, lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un homme, sa baguette magique pointée devant lui, entra. Son visage hâlé fut frappé par la lumière irréelle de la cellule tandis que son regard perçant tombait sur Harry. Drago, qui en cet instant se trouvait derrière lui, s'arrêta brusquement.

« Ils sont là », dit l'homme en entrant.

Il était vêtu de vêtements sombres, serrés, et une longue cape flottait derrière lui, tendue sur ses épaules. Tout comme les Langues-de-Plomb, il portait une sorte d'insigne brillant au niveau de la poitrine. Cependant, à la place d'un grand M, il indiquait C.M.U.

Quand il s'avança vers Harry, une femme entra à son tour. Elle portait le même uniforme. C'était le professeur Kenledge.


	23. La croisée des chemins

**Posté le : **09.07.2013

**Note (about you & me) :** Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre : c'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je n'ai pas répondu à vos délicieuses reviews par messages privés, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur la fiction. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, je m'occupe de vous dès que possible, promis. En tous cas, je tiens à vous remercier de votre fidélité, surtout étant donné mes rythmes de parution…comment dire… irréguliers ? Ce mot est faible, je le sais.

De plus, ce n'est pas comme si les nouvelles étaient meilleures… Je pars en vacances très bientôt (et pour un long moment) et je n'aurais sans doute pas internet. Donc je vais tâcher de bien bosser sur place et de vous poster tout ça dès mon retour.

Je vous aime.

PS : ce chapitre a des milliards de défauts qui me font mourir de honte. Je le recorrigerai peut-être un peu pendant mes vacances et je le remettrai à jour sur le site. Ne vous inquiétez pas, rien ne changera au niveau de l'intrigue, ce sera juste quelques détails pour que ce soit mieux amener donc rien ne vous obligera à le relire ! Je fais ça pour les futurs lecteurs, en priant pour qu'il y en ait, et aussi par fierté personnelle. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de quoi que ce soit de bizarre, je suis à l'écoute !

**RAR (guests) : **

**Fullmoon : **Ah, le coup du stylo… C'est le genre de petit truc hyper prévisible par tout le monde sauf par les principaux protagonistes que j'aime bien placer de temps à autre, c'est amusant. Oui, je sais, il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour me divertir ! Sinon tes compliments… C'est vraiment trop alors je te dis merci du fond du cœur ! Si tu veux vraiment imprimer la fic, je me propose de te l'envoyer par PDF en version recorrigée autant que possible lorsqu'elle sera terminée (je fais parfois des minies corrections pour moi-même que je ne remets pas sur le site tellement c'est…inintéressant (« et si je mettais « puis » au lieu de « et », cette phrase n'aura-t-elle pas un max de swag ? ») ) En tous cas, merci.

**ArtemisSnape : **Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te lire et voir ton assiduité me flatte réellement. Pour Drago et Harry, ce sont certes leurs différences qui font d'eux « THE » couple d'Harry Potter mais, comme on va le voir dans le chapitre qui suit, ce n'est pas facile d'aimer quelqu'un qui pense à l'opposé de vous…

**Lou : **Merci beaucoup de cet effort, surtout vu ma rapidité à poster… Je suis tellement lente, c'est abominable…Tes compliments me touchent vraiment beaucoup, un grand merci.

**Lolo : **Ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu et désolée pour l'attente. Effectivement, je ne suis pas allée chercher très loin : on connait tous les théories du complot, des recherches secrètes des Etats, etc, et on sait également que parfois ce n'est pas si éloigné de la réalité (avec Hitler, notamment). J'ai en effet pris un peu de repos après mes trois malheureuses épreuves (qu'est-ce que ce sera l'année prochaine !) et c'est pourquoi je suis si en retard… Je pense que mes vacances à la montagne vont se partager entre balades et folles nuits d'écriture pour avoir de quoi vous satisfaire à mon retour !

**Note (about disclaimer) : **_«La croisée des chemins » est le titre du chapitre 36 d' « Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu » (tome IV). L'univers tout comme la majorité des personnages appartiennent à Mrs J.K. Rowling sans qui nous ne serions rien. _

"AND I'LL FEEL MY WORLD CRUMBLING

I'LL FEEL MY LIFE CRUMBLING

I'LL FEEL MY SOUL CRUMBLING AWAY

AND FALLING AWAY

FALLING AWAY WITH YOU"

**[**_**Falling away with you - **_**Muse]**

* * *

**23**

**La croisée des chemins**

La journée, qui commençait à peine, s'annonçait sombre, couverte d'un ciel d'épais nuages noirs.

Cinq heures et demie venaient tout juste de passer. La chambrée, silencieuse si l'on exceptait les ronflements étouffés de Neville, dormait d'un profond sommeil, certainement peuplé de rêves agréables. Dean marmonnait d'ailleurs quelque chose qui ressemblait à « viens voir les licornes » tandis que Seamus bavait abondamment sur son oreiller.

Mais Harry et Ron, eux, vêtus de vieux pantalons de sport et de T-shirts informes, étaient bien éveillés. Assis sur le lit de Ron, leurs regards vaquaient à travers la pièce, désœuvrés. Dans l'attente.

Avec un petit froissement des draps, Harry remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Bien entendu, il ne s'était pas couché. Comment aurait-il pu alors que le monde, tout son monde, risquait de basculer d'un moment à l'autre ? Basculer, ou plutôt _vaciller_, songea-t-il ironiquement. Il expira une bouffée de désespoir tandis que la chaîne de métal qui lui ceignait le ventre se resserrait d'un cran de plus. Par moments, il envisageait de se glisser sous ses couvertures et de fermer les yeux, de ne plus penser à tout ça… Mais sans doute qu'il serait incapable de dormir avant la fin du monde… Il déglutit bruyamment cette pensée amère et se retourna vers Ron.

Celui-ci tordait nerveusement la housse de son oreiller entre ses doigts. Il paraissait tout écouter, tout observer, son corps raidi d'appréhension, prêt à bondir au moindre bruit.

« Tu as peur de le louper ? » demanda Harry, sans réfléchir.

Il regretta immédiatement son sarcasme. Ce n'était pas lui, de dire ce genre de choses, surtout en ces instants pénibles, et toute tentative de combler les absences serait vaine. Spécialement l'absence d'une personne aussi horripilante que Drago.

Une grimace sinistre craquela le visage obscur de Ron et le cœur d'Harry se cristallisa.

« Désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que… Je ne voulais pas du tout dire ça. »

Les coins de la bouche de Ron tressaillirent.

« Je sais, murmura-t-il. Je le sais bien. »

Il relâcha le tissu d'un air contrit, laissa retomber ses mains entre ses cuisses. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sans cesser de l'examiner. Sa peau était anormalement pâle et même ses tâches de rousseurs semblaient s'effacer…

« J'ai peur, chuchota-t-il.

— Moi, je n'ai pas peur, dit Harry très gravement. Je suis terrifié. »

Ron hocha péniblement la tête.

« Tu crois qu'ils y arriveront ?

— Non, je ne pense pas, répondit Harry avec un soupir. Après, est-ce que ça signifie que tout est fini ? Peut-être, ou peut-être pas. »

Il écarta les mains d'un air interrogatif.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le supérieur de Kenledge avant qu'on ne transplane ?

— _Qu'ils soient en lieu sûr avant que ça ne commence_ », cita lentement Ron.

Il releva les yeux sur la pièce.

« Et nous voilà ici, commenta-t-il. Ils voudraient qu'on dorme, comme eux. »

Il désigna leurs camarades assoupis d'un geste vague.

« Qu'on rêve de licornes, comme Dean. Ou qu'on bave en songeant à Dean, ce que doit faire Seamus.

— Je ne crois pas que tu sois obligé de songer à Dean », remarqua doucement Harry.

Ron retint un rire, un rire qui ressemblait plus à un sanglot, et le cœur de cristal d'Harry se fissura.

« A mon avis, si tu préfères penser à moi, ce n'est pas un problème, poursuivit-il toutefois.

— C'est sans doute ce que fait Malefoy. Les dernières heures avant la fin du monde. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit. »

Harry ferma les yeux, juste une seconde, parce que ce souvenir était un peu douloureux. Quand il les rouvrit, le monde était encore là. Peut-être plus pour longtemps. Un sentiment d'impuissance le submergea, cependant il s'efforça de ne pas le montrer.

« Oui, bien sûr. _Pour une fois qu'on peut planifier sa mort… Moi, je mourrai en jouissant._

— Il pensera peut-être à toi, qui sait ?

— Ou alors il sera en train de se taper Blaise. »

C'était ce qu'Harry craignait le plus. Pour se donner une contenance, il regarda sa montre et renifla d'un air faussement dégagé :

« Je pense qu'il a déjà dû commencer.

— S'il a réveillé Zabini pour ça, c'est vraiment un gros con. »

Harry grimaça. S'il avait conscience que ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour ça, il n'en éprouvait pas moins la désagréable morsure de la jalousie. Il aimait Drago depuis près d'un mois, même s'il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait compter en années, et l'idée qu'il puisse coucher avec d'autres hommes lui donnait envie de vomir. En cet instant, il pensait qu'il aurait préféré tout ignorer et être persuadé que ce n'était pas son genre.

Néanmoins Drago était véritablement ainsi et le nier équivaudrait plus ou moins à appeler un chat un dragon. Comment quelqu'un qui ne croyait qu'au sexe pourrait être fidèle, surtout alors que la fin du monde pouvait survenir d'un instant à l'autre ?

Harry grinça des dents. Un sentiment indéfini le crispait de l'intérieur, se mélangeant à son amour. Cet amour paradoxal, qui n'avait absolument pas lieu d'exister. Drago était tout son contraire, tant pour le physique que pour les convictions, et dès que les conversations devenaient plus sérieuses, elles tournaient forcément à la dispute.

Il se revoyait dans la cellule, coincé dans cette situation apparemment inextricable, avec Drago, qui non content d'être parfaitement inutile, avait créé la discorde. Alors il répondit, plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

« Il fait ce qu'il veut. Ce sont ses dernières heures à lui… Et même si ce n'était pas la fin du monde… Il fera toujours comme il veut. C'est sa vie à lui.

— Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

— Oui…Enfin, j'en sais rien. C'est quand je repense à ce qu'il a dit, tu sais, sur l'amour, sur les morts… On ne sera jamais d'accord. Je sais ce que j'ai vu, je sais ce que je ressens. C'est impossible de rester proche de quelqu'un qui prétend que vos valeurs sont fausses et qui ferme les yeux à la vérité par étroitesse d'esprit. Comment est-ce je pourrais rester avec quelqu'un qui me traite de débile dès que j'essaye de lui faire entendre raison ? insista-t-il avec force.

— Ta raison, rectifia Ron d'une voix sourde.

— Pardon ?

— La raison que tu veux faire entendre à Malefoy… C'est la tienne. Pas celle des autres. Notre raison, elle nous est propre, et on ne saura sans doute jamais qui avait raison - sauf si le plan de Willow fonctionne vraiment », dit Ron.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre et cligna des paupières.

« Mais, répliqua-t-il, j'ai vu des morts… J'en ai vu, plusieurs fois… Et toi aussi. A travers le voile. Et l'amour. Ça existe, ça, non ? J'en suis certain…Je sais ce que je ressens… Ce que j'ai toujours ressenti.

— Oui, admit Ron, les lèvres pincées. Pour nous, ça existe. Mais Hermione n'a jamais vu de morts, ne les a jamais entendus. Et si elle refuse de me croire, c'est son droit. Personne ne détient la raison universelle. Ni nous, ni Malefoy. Et tant qu'on ne saura pas, il faudra respecter ses croyances à lui. »

Harry considéra d'abord Ron sans rien dire, estomaqué. Il lui faisait considérer la situation sous un autre angle et c'était comme s'il lui dévoilait un tout nouveau monde, et ce n'était pas une impression très agréable. Tout à coup, il se trouva intolérant, beaucoup plus intolérant que Ron, et il éprouva un sentiment glacé de honte.

« Drago n'acceptait pas plus ma « raison », comme tu le dis. Il me trouvait stupide », nota-t-il d'un ton acide.

Il s'aperçut trop tard, et avec horreur, que ces mots ressemblaient à une justification. Il chercha avec embarras à éviter le regard de Ron, refusant d'y voir la critique.

Ron se contenta cependant d'un haussement d'épaules indulgent :

« J'ai jamais dit qu'il agissait mieux que toi. Personnellement, je suis plus d'accord avec toi qu'avec lui. Mais, les morts, tant qu'on ne les a pas vus, qu'on ne les a même pas entendus, c'est difficile d'y croire, non ? »

Harry grimaça une nouvelle fois, mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas », murmura-t-il.

Il était de plus en plus perdu et il resserra ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Il réfléchissait comme il pouvait, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée que la mort soit si…définitive. Qu'elle soit une fin. Particulièrement en cet instant. L'idée du néant en elle-même est terrifiante. Et c'est peut-être ce que je déteste le plus dans la vision de Drago. Ce côté effrayant, pessimiste… Sans espoir. Alors Drago et moi, je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse fonctionner longtemps comme ça et je … »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et Ron acquiesça en silence.

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas très réjouissant... de s'imaginer disparaître. Mais Drago n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très lumineux. »

Faux, songea d'abord Harry. Les sourires de Drago l'éclairaient bien plus fort que le soleil. Cependant, malgré lui, il voyait tout de même très bien ce que voulait dire Ron. Les sourires de Drago l'éclairaient si forts qu'ils le brulaient. Il secoua la tête.

« En plus, je suis déjà mort. Il m'a dit que peut-être je ne l'étais pas vraiment, ou que je n'avais vu que ce que je désirais voir, mais… Je crois que je l'étais et maintenant, je pense que je sais, tu vois ? »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je veux bien accepter les idées des autres mais c'est difficile. Parce qu'au fond de moi, je suis absolument certain, je veux dire que je le sais, que la mort n'est pas le néant. Il y a quelque chose après.

— Oui. La mort, c'est comme un voyage en train », sourit faiblement Ron.

D'une main hésitante et froide comme l'hiver, il pressa l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci frissonna. Son cœur se craquela une fois encore.

« Cette fois aussi, tu m'accepteras dans ton compartiment ? demanda Ron.

— Je préférerai que tu restes ici, répondit Harry. Mais si tu es sur le quai alors… »

Il inclina la tête, préférant s'arrêter là. Il contempla la chambre. Dean remuait toujours les lèvres, la main crispée sur son oreiller, et, dans le lit d'en face, Seamus avait la tête tournée dans sa direction.

« Si on les réveillait et qu'on leur disait…ce qu'il risque de se passer… Tu crois qu'ils se réconcilieraient ? fit Ron, à voix basse, parlant pour lui.

— Je crois que si on réveillait la planète entière, tout le monde se réconcilierait avec tout le monde. Et on verrait six milliards d'êtres humains s'enlacer les uns les autres. Des sorciers avec des moldus, des femmes et des hommes, des vieillards avec des enfants, des croyants et des athées…

— Tu as vraiment la foi, toi, marmonna Ron. Moi, je crois plutôt que les gens se rejetteraient la faute les uns sur les autres… Nous, nous dirions que c'est de la faute des Mangemorts, les religions s'accuseraient entre elles, les socialistes et les capitalistes se battraient jusqu'à la dernière seconde…

— Tout ce qui arrive, c'est uniquement la faute de Willow, répondit fermement Harry. Et même lui, je crois que je lui pardonnerai quand ça commencera. »

Il déplia ses jambes roides devant lui et renversa la tête en arrière, finit par s'allonger.

« Mais j'aimerai mieux que la fin du monde n'ait pas lieu.

— Peut-être qu'elle n'aura pas lieu. Ils y travaillent. Si seulement les Langues-de-Plomb ne s'étaient pas hâtés de déclencher le processus avant de transplaner… Oh, et peut-être que ce sera juste la fin d'un monde… Ou la fin de rien du tout. On peut toujours y croire. »

Harry opina lentement. On peut toujours y croire, se répéta-t-il et il pensa de nouveau à ce que Drago appelait ses croyances, ce que Ron avait nommé sa « raison ». Il fixa le plafond. Il avait l'illusion de voir à travers, d'observer la voûte du ciel.

« Dis…Ron…Je peux te poser une question ?

— Ouais.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, je veux dire précisément, avec le voile ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione pleurait si fort ? »

Il fit un effort pour ne pas regarder Ron en l'interrogeant. Il voulait lui laisser le temps. Tout le temps qu'ils auraient devant eux. Les ronflements de Neville s'étaient tus et tout le silence s'engouffra à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

« Parce que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus d'elle. »

Quand Ron changea de position, le matelas grinça doucement.

« La voix de Fred était tellement réelle. Je voyais sa silhouette se mouvoir à l'intérieur du voile, comme s'il allait sortir, d'un instant à l'autre… Il était furieux mais il a promis qu'il me pardonnerait si je l'aidais…Qu'il me pardonnerait de l'avoir abandonné. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi coupable de toute ma vie. Et Hermione… »

Il inspira profondément et Harry demeura immobile, allongé sur le lit, retenant son souffle. Il comprenait.

« Elle a dit que c'était dans ta tête et, du coup, tu étais en colère contre elle, murmura-t-il.

— Ouais, répondit Ron, la voix rauque. Je lui ai dit que mon frère avait besoin de moi et qu'à côté de lui, elle n'était rien…strictement rien pour moi. Que la vie de Fred, c'était tout pour moi. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. C'est Fred…ou plutôt le voile…qui disait ça. »

Harry déglutit bruyamment.

« Si McGonagall n'avait pas pris la cape et confié la surveillance de la Tour aux professeurs, on irait la voir immédiatement et on lui dirait qu'on l'aime, dit-il soudain. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous ont séparés.

— Pour que ce soit plus simple, imagina Ron. Comme si on ne savait rien du tout. Comme si on ne savait rien de plus qu'eux. »

De nouveau, il embrassa le dortoir du regard.

« Je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on crée un état de panique. Ils préfèrent que les gens dorment et ils se disent qu'au pire, on réveillera chacun notre dortoir, rien de plus. Ils ont raison, je pense. On ne peut pas réveiller les gens et leur dire qu'ils vont sûrement mourir… Ils ne veulent pas leur imposer ce que nous, et eux-mêmes, subissons. Cette attente…

— Ce serait un réveil atroce, murmura Harry. Bien pire qu'un lundi après les vacances.

— Maintenant, l'avenir du monde est entre les mains des spécialistes du C.M.U, dit Ron, sans répondre vraiment.

— C'est censé m'effrayer ou me rassurer ? »

Ron rit nerveusement.

« Nous seuls, nous n'aurions jamais su comment faire.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils sachent beaucoup plus que nous comment arrêter un phénomène d'une telle ampleur. »

Ron rampa sur le matelas et s'allongea juste à côté d'Harry. Son épaule s'appuya contre la sienne et il posa sa main toute proche de la sienne. Il n'alla pas plus loin parce qu'il n'y a que les enfants et les amoureux pour se tenir la main. Les meilleurs amis de plus de dix-huit ans étaient bien plus courageux que ça.

« On peut toujours y croire », répéta-t-il.

Harry sourit.

« Ouais. On peut toujours y croire.

— Mais, même en y croyant, j'aimerais mieux qu'Hermione soit avec nous. Et…toute ma famille aussi. Et…Malefoy, je sais que tu y tiens. Je ferai la paix. »

Harry grimaça de nouveau. Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir tenir à Drago et répondit avec amertume :

« Tu vois… On ferait la paix avec n'importe qui.

— Malefoy n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est un type bien.

— Il faut bien la fin du monde pour t'entendre dire des choses pareilles. »

A cet instant, la terre se mit à trembler.

« Tu vois », souligna Harry.

Ron éclata de rire mais, en même temps, ses doigts se refermèrent comme un étau autour du poignet d'Harry. Le matelas vibrait terriblement sous eux et ils peinèrent à se redresser. Les murs du dortoir tremblaient affreusement.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— C'est un tremblement de terre ? »

Dean sauta au bas de son lit et retomba aussitôt par terre, incapable de tenir debout avec les vibrations du sol. Neville, les yeux grands ouverts, regarda le tissu de son baldaquin se décrocher, s'effondrer bruyamment sur le sol. Seamus, arraché à ses rêves, répéta :

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Ça commence », répondit simplement Harry.

Mais avec les grondements, personne ne l'entendit. Puis il sentit son cœur se briser à l'intérieur de lui. Comme dans la cellule, il eut l'impression qu'on le déchirait, qu'on lui arrachait la peau, et il se mit à hurler, à s'en éclater les poumons, hurler d'une douleur d'une violence intolérable. Il entendit à peine les voix de Ron, Dean, Neville et Seamus se joindre à la sienne. Il s'écroula contre le plancher. Ensuite, tout devint noir.

* * *

Quand Harry revint à lui, la terre ne tremblait plus.

Haletant, il porta une main à sa poitrine toujours douloureuse. Son poignet gauche, lui, était encore sous l'emprise de Ron. Il se sentait comme si on l'avait coupé en deux à l'aide d'une tronçonneuse.

« Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il…s'est passé ? articula péniblement Dean.

— Ce n'était pas un vrai tremblement de terre, si ? fit Neville, le souffle court, se redressant péniblement. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on me…Et on n'est même pas sur une faille… »

Harry ne répondit rien. C'était arrivé. C'était arrivé, et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas morts. C'était arrivé, et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'admettre. Il s'agenouilla lentement. Il était trempé de sueur et il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon avant de se retourner vers Ron. Celui-ci, toujours allongé sur le ventre, frémissait par à-coups.

« C'est réellement arrivé », murmura-t-il en levant les yeux vers Harry.

Harry hocha la tête, encore sous le choc. Le dortoir n'avait pas été démoli par les secousses, tout juste dérangé : les rideaux des baldaquins recouvraient le sol, une armoire s'était vidée de son contenu par terre… Rien de plus. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé de plus qu'une dispute ou une bataille d'oreillers. Mais c'était beaucoup plus grave que ça.

Seamus se tenait appuyé sur ses oreillers. Il était le seul à ne pas être sorti de son lit lorsque les tremblements avaient commencé et s'y trouvait toujours. Le visage blême, il scrutait la pièce avec l'attitude de quelqu'un qui, après un cauchemar, ne sait plus distinguer le rêve de la réalité.

« Viens vite », glissa Harry à Ron.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et l'aida à faire de même. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la porte. Harry l'ouvrit, une veine battant à ses tempes. Un sentiment étrange et dépaysant lui étreignait le cœur.

« Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Seamus. Il ne risque pas d'y avoir de nouvelles secousses ? »

Harry l'entendit à peine. Comme dans un songe, il s'engouffrait déjà dans les escaliers.

« Tu crois que ça a marché ? fit Ron tandis qu'ils dévalaient les marches. Que ça a vraiment marché ?

— Je n'en sais rien…Je n'en sais strictement rien », répondit Harry.

Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il espérait vraiment.

Le professeur River, qui enseignait l'Analyse de l'Actualité Magique, était penché à la fenêtre, scrutant la pénombre, lorsqu'ils déboulèrent avec fracas dans la salle commune. Il pivota rapidement vers eux, sa baguette les éblouissant d'une boule de lumière vive.

« Je vous en prie, restez dans vos…Ah, c'est vous, Weasley, Potter. »

Il se détourna pour revenir au parc couvert de brume, la lumière de sa baguette perçant désormais l'obscurité.

« Le château ne me paraît pas endommagé, dit-il, les sourcils froncés. En tous cas, pas matériellement. Tout le monde va bien là-haut ?

— Dans notre dortoir, rien de cassé. Ils sont juste…

— Secoués par le déchirement, oui, j'imagine, compléta le professeur. Impossible de ne pas le ressentir. »

Il renifla d'un air irrité et se dégagea de la fenêtre pour regarder Harry. Les épais nuages noirs du ciel semblaient l'avoir suivi parce que, même à l'intérieur, sous les torches enflammées, ils continuaient d'ombrager ses traits durs comme la pierre.

« Je dois rester ici pour surveiller la tour et m'occuper de vos camarades lorsqu'ils descendront…Ce qui ne devrait guère tarder. Vous deux, s'il vous plaît, allez dans la Grande Salle et essayez d'obtenir de nouvelles informations. Le professeur Kenledge a promis d'assurer la liaison de Poudlard avec le Ministère, elle est peut-être déjà de retour. Et moi…Dîtes à la directrice que je viendrai dès que possible. »

Harry acquiesça, la gorge nouée. Il s'apprêtait à obéir quand Ron le retint rapidement. Toutefois, il ne s'adressa pas à lui :

« Professeur, vous croyez que…

— J'en suis persuadé. Intimement persuadé. Cette sensation ne laisse pas de place à l'erreur. J'ignore si c'est terminé mais, en tous cas, ça a commencé. »

Les entrailles d'Harry se tordirent violemment. Il lui sembla qu'un couteau s'enfonçait dans la plaie qui lui lacérait le torse.

« Merci, professeur, fit Ron très sérieusement. Viens, Harry. »

En silence, ils empruntèrent les mêmes couloirs sombres que d'habitude, descendirent les mêmes marches, passèrent devant les mêmes salles. Pourtant, tout se teintait déjà d'imperceptibles différences.

Le vacillement. Le vacillement. Le mot se répétait à l'infini, de plus en plus dénué de sens, dans son crâne embrouillé. Il avait l'impression de flotter au-dessus du sol, enveloppé dans le manteau d'un épais brouillard.

Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée au même moment que Blaise Zabini et Drago. Ceux-ci remontaient des cachots à pas hâtifs. Drago reboutonnait sa chemise à l'aveuglette, si bien qu'un des pans était beaucoup plus long que l'autre. Quant à Blaise, il terminait de mettre son pantalon et fermait sa braguette. Ils paraissaient essoufflés et des images se succédèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry, provoquant une douleur presque aussi importante que celle causée par le vacillement. Ça lui striait les côtes, lui renversait l'estomac. Tout simplement, ça lui brisait le cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lança Zabini quand ils parvinrent à la hauteur d'Harry et de Ron. Drago n'a pas voulu m'expliquer…C'était quoi ce tremblement ? Drago m'a réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit pour…

— Je t'ai dit que je te raconterai plus tard, le coupa sèchement Drago. Pour l'instant, il y a plus urgent. »

Il fixa Harry comme s'il le mettait au défi de dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de Zabini. Harry frissonna. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, si c'était à cause du vacillement ou de Drago.

« Ça a fonctionné, reprit Drago. Le vacillement. Il a fonctionné. Enfin…En partie, en tous cas. »

Il tendit sa main devant lui, pointa sa baguette dessus et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. Une pile de cookies au chocolat apparut alors dans le creux de sa paume.

« C'est une des formules que j'ai trouvé au Ministère. Je ne me souviens malheureusement pas des autres mais c'est toujours ça… J'ai l'honneur de vous montrer les premiers cookies jaillis du néant », lança-t-il.

Il semblait à la fois fier de lui et dégoûté par ce qu'il tenait.

« Le Ministère ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais au Ministère ? Et…des cookies du néant… ?

— Tu es bien sûr ? » demanda Harry.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas prêter la moindre attention à Zabini, bien que l'envie de le délester de quelques organes inutiles le fasse presque saliver. Sa voix fit écho dans sa propre tête, comme si elle provenait d'une autre dimension.

« Que ces…cookies…viennent de nulle part ? Tu en es…absolument…sûr ? » répéta-t-il.

Drago renifla d'un air méprisant.

« Aucune des formules que j'avais testées au Ministère n'avait fonctionné. Celle-là comprise. Alors, non, je ne peux pas être absolument sûr, vu que je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier que tous les cookies du monde sont bien là où ils sont censés être, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui glaça Harry jusqu'aux os, mais je suis prêt à parier ma fortune, enfin plutôt, tout ce qu'il _reste _de ma fortune, que si ça marche maintenant, c'est parce que… »

Il marqua une pause hautaine.

« Parce que le vacillement s'est effectué correctement. Enfin, cette partie-là, en tous cas. L'une des seules qui tenaient à peu près la route d'ailleurs… »

Harry s'efforça de ne pas relever. Il regardait les cookies sans les voir. Ces gâteaux, songea-t-il, c'est le _mal. _Il n'avait de meilleur mot, d'ailleurs, il n'en avait pas besoin. Celui-là suffisait. Il éprouvait une entière et complète répulsion vis-à-vis de simples cookies.

« Et ça se mange vraiment ? fit Ron en s'approchant timidement. Ce n'est pas qu'une…illusion ?

— Il va falloir les faire examiner par un prof ou quelqu'un du C.M.U », décida Harry.

Il glissa les cookies dans ses poches, essayant de ne pas les émietter, avant de se diriger vers le Hall. Ron se lança sur ses talons. Il sentait son cœur battre très fort, à lui briser la cage thoracique. Il marchait normalement mais il lui semblait qu'il courait à travers l'espace. Un espace halluciné qui ne serait pas le sien, où il n'aurait pas sa place.

« Le C.M…quoi ? » fit Zabini, derrière lui.

Mais, cette fois encore, personne ne lui répondit et il grogna de mécontentement. Drago lui pressa doucement l'épaule avant de rattraper Ron et Harry d'un pas ample.

« Finalement, nous ne sommes pas morts, dit-il.

— A quel prix ? répliqua Harry, frémissant. Le monde va très vite devenir complètement incontrôlable. Si deux minutes après le tremblement, on peut déjà faire surgir des cookies de nulle part, d'ici demain, tous les morts seront de retour. Tout sera… »

Ses mains tremblaient et sa voix mourut avant la fin de sa phrase.

« Les morts seront de retour d'où ? demanda Drago avec une grimace. D'où veux-tu qu'ils retournent ? Ils ne sont nulle part…

— Ne recommence pas, prévint Harry d'un ton brusque.

— Ok, répondit Drago. Concentrons-nous sur les vraies informations. D'abord nous ne sommes pas morts, répéta-t-il d'un air ravi. C'est tout de même une bonne nouvelle. Il faut essayer de positiver avant de parler tout de suite de zombies… »

Il eut un sourire moqueur en direction d'Harry mais Ron jeta d'un ton mauvais, désignant Zabini du coin de l'œil :

« Ce n'est pas comme si ta mort promettait d'être si désagréable.

— Oh, je vois… Ma conception de la fin du monde ne s'accorde pas avec ta morale, Weasley ?

— Ce n'est sympa pour Harry, grinça Ron. Tout comme le fait que tu remettes en cause nos convictions à propos de la mort.

— J'en suis profondément désolé, dit Drago. J'étais…effrayé par la perspective de la mort…et j'ai fait plus d'une connerie cette nuit… Veuillez me pardonner. Je ne voulais offenser personne. En plus, vous avez totalement raison, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse. Sans doute que si je me concentrais un peu plus, je pourrais… (son murmure prit des intonations mystiques) ressentir la présence des morts... Tout autour de nous et à l'intérieur de moi-même… Comme le son des tambours. Je suis désolé de me montrer aussi…entêté », répéta-t-il.

Harry avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi peu désolé et il éprouva l'envie de plus en plus forte de lui arracher son sourire insolent.

« Ne te fous pas de notre gueule, Malefoy. Harry mérite un peu plus de respect, lança Ron d'un ton aigre.

— Oh vraiment ? fit Drago. Tu penses que je ne suis pas digne de lui ? Mais ce n'est pas une question de ça, la baise… Regarde toi et Granger… »

Ron parut sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge et Harry ne lui en aurait sûrement pas voulu s'il l'avait fait. Il savait pertinemment que Drago le faisait exprès. Que le vacillement le rendait nerveux et que c'était de là que provenait ce débit de moqueries… Néanmoins, le savoir n'aidait pas Harry à l'accepter pour autant. Drago est un connard, pensa-t-il. Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute mais il ne fait aucun effort pour être supportable.

« Ne t'énerve pas, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut et ce n'est pas le moment, intervint-il d'une voix sèche. Il fait toujours ça quand c'est tout sauf le moment de s'énerver. Et puis, de toute façon, je m'en fous, fiche-lui la paix. Fin du monde ou pas fin du monde, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa bite.

— Oh... Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

Drago pinça les lèvres dans une moue faussement attristée.

« Comment est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? geignit-il encore.

— Si on ne meurt pas dans les prochaines heures, je n'ai pas peur pour toi, tu trouveras bien quelqu'un pour te sucer la queue, rétorqua Harry. Tu n'as pas hésité à réveiller quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit pour ça. »

Il accéléra le pas, laissant les autres en arrière, et rejoignit le Hall. Ses poings serrés lui martelaient les cuisses au rythme de sa cadence nerveuse. Il ne voulait plus penser à Drago, ni à tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans le dortoir des Serpentards, ce n'était pas le moment, et même, ça ne le serait sans doute jamais…

Il ne les supportait plus, ces deux visages, celui de l'homme sympathique, intelligent, et celui du monstre de sarcasmes, sans cœur. Surtout que le second avait le plus souvent l'ascendant et qu'il semblait avoir pour objectif d'appuyer toujours là où c'était le plus douloureux… Comment pouvait-on aimer un homme tel que Drago ? Tour à tour aimable et glacial, brillant et impitoyable ? Comment le pouvait-on ?

Harry, en tous cas, ne le pouvait plus. Il serra les poings plus fort encore, jusqu'à se planter les ongles dans ses paumes. Ron le rattrapa.

« Harry, tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça…Tu ne t'en fous pas du tout. Tu devrais mettre le nez de Malefoy dans la réalité plutôt que de le conforter dans ses idées ridicules… Même si quand je le vois comme ça je me demande comment tu fais, tu tiens réellement à lui.

— Eh bien, plus maintenant, répliqua Harry d'un ton agacé. J'ai autre chose à faire, là. »

Il se raccrocha à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ne pense plus à Drago, s'ordonna-t-il. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur le vacillement.

La Grande Salle était quasi-déserte. La plupart des professeurs avaient été affectés à la surveillance du château. Ceux qui restaient étaient réunis autour de leur table, sur l'estrade. La plupart étaient assis et Harry reconnut très vite, parmi ceux qui se tenaient debout, dos à la salle, la chevelure blonde de Kenledge. Il courut presque sur la distance qui les séparait.

Il lui semblait incroyable que, à peine quelques semaines auparavant, il ait pu se méfier d'elle.

« Professeur Kenledge ! » s'écria-t-il.

Tous les professeurs se retournèrent vers lui tandis qu'il enjambait prestement les quatre marches qui permettaient d'accéder à l'estrade. Il sortit de sa poche les cookies et les déposa sur la grande table. Cette fois, il ne se préoccupa pas des miettes. Il se sentait agité :

« Professeurs, voici des…

— Quelles sont les nouvelles ? fit vivement Ron en grimpant à son tour. On va pouvoir retourner en arrière ou le vacillement est irrémédiable ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? » lança Drago.

En dépit de son visage agité et de ses habits froissés, il monta sur l'estrade avec, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le noter, une certaine forme d'élégance. Harry sentit son cœur être broyé.

« Et vous pourriez nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé tant qu'on y est ? Si ce n'est pas trop demander ? » ironisa Zabini.

Harry se retourna vers ses camarades, pressé par un sentiment d'agacement. Poser des questions dans tous les sens comme ça… Puis son regard sauta de nouveau aux professeurs. L'appréhension leur tirait les traits, marquait leur visage depuis la veille, ils avaient tous pris une dizaine d'années.

Après quelques minutes d'un grave silence, le professeur McGonagall releva la tête des parchemins étalés devant elle, tous noircis d'une écriture illisible. Après un coup d'œil, Harry comprit que ce n'était même pas de l'anglais.

La directrice le considéra, les lèvres muettes, les mains croisées sur ses parchemins. Il était évident que c'était elle qui présidait la petite assemblée avant qu'Harry n'arrive. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas elle qui se chargea de répondre :

« Vous savez qu'ils sont parvenus à mettre le processus en route avant que nous n'arrivions dans la salle, intervint enfin Kenledge. Certains agents sont parvenus à transplaner. Nous avons néanmoins pu arrêter le Ministre Willow mais…pour le vacillement…c'était déjà trop tard. Willow avait prévu de commencer très prochainement alors tout était presque prêt, il ne restait plus que quelques commandes à effectuer… Les Langues-de-Plomb ont lancé le processus avant de partir. »

Elle s'interrompit, appuya ses mains sur la table. Harry remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Elle réussit pourtant à expirer profondément avant de reprendre, plus calmement :

« Nous avons mis nos meilleurs experts sur l'affaire. De grands mages anglais se sont joints à nous dès que nous avons pu les avertir. Quelques Langues-de-Plomb qui n'étaient pas concernés par le projet. Une équipe a été très rapidement mise en place. Pas assez. Nous n'avons rien pu faire. La faille s'élargissait de plus en plus vite. Quatre sorciers sont morts quand…le vacillement s'est produit. Ils étaient trop près de la faille et ils ont été…engloutis. »

Harry déglutit, la gorge sèche. Les yeux de Kenledge brillaient discrètement mais sa voix demeura nette lorsqu'elle acheva :

« Deux Langues-de-Plomb. Une de mes anciennes coéquipières du C.M .U. Et…Kingsley Shacklebolt.

— Non ! protesta violemment Ron. Kingsley… ! C'est impossible !

— Je suis désolée », prononça McGonagall d'une voix éraillée.

Elle baissa la tête sur ses parchemins. Harry vit une larme se détacher de son menton et tomber sur une des inscriptions.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Kingsley…Mort. Ces deux termes lui semblaient antithétiques. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer la scène. La longue et large fente rougeoyante, les effroyables secousses du sol, et Kingsley, cet homme brave, si calme… A ses yeux, ces éléments n'avaient aucune cohérence.

Il s'écarta maladroitement de la table, lâchant les rebords. Les cookies reposaient toujours sur le plateau de bois, baignant dans un cercle de lumière irréelle…Aussi irréelle qu'eux-mêmes paraissaient l'être…

« Et que va-t-il se passer ? »

La voix de Zabini le coupa dans ses pensées brumeuses. Il gravit à son tour les quatre marches, d'un pas pesant. S'il n'avait sans doute pas tout compris, il semblait commencer à saisir la gravité de la situation. En le voyant ainsi, le visage mûri et fatigué, Harry eut l'impression qu'il était en train de regarder un de ces films apocalyptiques dont Dudley raffolait à l'adolescence. Il se sentit un peu hors du coup, comme s'il observait la scène sur un écran.

« Nous allons essayer d'endiguer le vacillement, déclara le professeur Flitwick. Faire marche arrière, si cela est possible, mais…Endiguer est le premier objectif. Le Ministre Willow… »

Il sortit le stylo américain de sous une pile de papier et le tourna entre ses doigts, l'offrant à la vue de tous.

« Willow a expliqué à Harry que le phénomène serait lent. Le monde n'a pas fini de basculer… C'est visible, la faille continue de s'élargir. N'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, maladroit. Il éprouvait une sensation de fourmillement dans tout le corps.

Devant lui, les masques obscurs des professeurs paraissaient tout droit sortis d'un cauchemar…Oui, d'un cauchemar, songea-t-il. Ils n'avaient plus rien de simples enseignants, on voyait en eux des hommes et des femmes soucieux pour l'avenir. Un avenir qui leur échappait, glissait entre leurs doigts, allant à l'encontre du bon sens le plus élémentaire…

« Oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix blanche. C'est bien ce qu'il a dit. Les choses vont se faire…lentement. Mais vous croyez qu'on pourra…

— Arrêter la machine ? poursuivit Drago avec force. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de plus ? D'accord, on est en mesure de faire apparaître des cookies (il les désigna du doigt) et ce sera peut-être le cas de l'argent bientôt… Donc ces deux phases, je peux le concevoir… Mais l'information, je ne comprends pas… Ni les morts. Comment voulez-vous qu'ils finissent par revenir ? C'est le principe même de la mort, on n'en revient pas, jamais. »

Ses mots s'enfoncèrent à travers la peau d'Harry comme tout autant de flèches. Il tâcha de rester impassible, se cramponnant de nouveau à la table.

« Et l'amour… Comment voulez-vous que le projet de Willow puisse aboutir ? Ça ne tient pas la route ! » s'écria Drago violemment.

Harry ferma les yeux. Même devant les professeurs, Drago refusait d'admettre toute la réalité du vacillement… Du moins, toutes les _possibilités_ du vacillement, si on voulait demeurer objectif. Drago, lui, n'était du tout objectif et s'emportait dans son aveuglement : on avait beau lui mettre les morts, les sentiments, sous le nez, il fermait les yeux et disait ne pas les voir…

Brusquement, la réalité acheva d'étourdir Harry. Elle l'avait déjà frappé à son réveil, après le tremblement de terre, et il avait agi sous le choc, comme dans un rêve. D'un coup, il sentit qu'il était là, _réellement_. Il ne flottait plus au-dessus du sol tel un fantôme, les sons ne lui parvenaient plus d'une autre dimension. Le vacillement avait eu lieu. C'était plus réel que jamais. Quoi que puisse en dire Drago, il s'était passé quelque chose d'effroyable.

Harry se sentit prêt à pleurer et il se cramponna à la table.

« Nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus que vous, Mr Malefoy, répondit finalement Kenledge. Nous allons devoir travailler très dur, et le plus rapidement possible, afin de trouver une solution avant que la situation ne soit irrécupérable. Désormais, le monde est en instance, à la croisée des chemins vers un monde…différent. Nous ferons tout notre possible pour ne pas tomber plus bas ou, si c'est possible, retourner en arrière. Pour le moment, je ne peux rien dire de plus. »

* * *

Le plafond magique de la Grande Salle laissait présager l'orage. Il faisait lourd, l'atmosphère était suffocante et moite, tendue comme les nuages chargés de pluie. Cependant, en dépit des feux qui brûlaient dans les cheminées, la température était glaciale.

Harry se tenait assis à sa place habituelle, à la table des Gryffondors, les mains serrées autour d'une tasse de thé fumante dont il avait oublié l'existence. Hagard, il ne voyait que vaguement ses camarades, n'entendait leurs conversations que d'une oreille. De toute façon, c'étaient toujours les mêmes phrases anxieuses qui revenaient inlassablement depuis que Seamus avait fini de lire l'édition spéciale de La Gazette du Sorcier près d'une heure plus tôt… L'heure la plus longue qu'avait connue Harry.

La table des professeurs était presque vide désormais. Il n'en restait que quelques-uns pour les surveiller, dont Hagrid, qui paraissait en plein cauchemar. Les autres avaient gagné le Ministère après le discours de McGonagall. Une fois tous les élèves descendus des dortoirs, celle-ci avait annoncé l'annulation des cours pour la journée devant une assemblée débraillée et sous le choc. Dans la mer de visages crispés et de gorges nouées, personne n'avait, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, imaginé que ce puisse être une bonne nouvelle. La confirmation avait eu lieu presque aussitôt, la directrice ayant immédiatement poursuivi avec un résumé rapide des événements. A travers ses paroles, elle avait tenté de se montrer confiante et optimiste. En vain. Ses traits harassés, son regard évidé, l'avaient trahie.

Si on croyait les quotidiens qui pleuvaient régulièrement sur la Grande Salle, le monde magique tout entier était en suspens, ne vivant plus que pour la faille dans les souterrains du Ministère de la Magie londonien. Des experts de tous les pays avaient déjà été dépêchés, tandis que les banques, commerces et autres services restaient fermés. Les civils de la population magique, eux, demeuraient immobiles, dans une attente irrespirable. Sous les commandements officiels, l'usage de la magie était limité au maximum et, par conséquent, il ne se passait plus grand-chose.

Harry voulait bien le croire. C'était exactement le phénomène qui se produisait sous ses yeux, à échelle réduite : on retenait nerveusement son souffle. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il allait se produire. Tout pouvait arriver. Le vacillement pouvait s'achever à ce point, sans qu'on sache vraiment quelles étaient les conséquences, mais la faille pouvait également exploser comme une bombe à retardement, tous les engloutir…

Harry avait la gorge sèche et il finit par boire de son thé, cessant enfin de contempler l'assemblée de ses camarades. La sensation de déchirement s'était quasiment estompée, remplacée par une impression d'oppression violente dans la poitrine. Il étouffait comme avant un orage et c'était bien ce qu'annonçait le ciel. Mais il avait le pressentiment que ce ne serait pas un orage ordinaire…

A côté de lui, Ron, les lèvres pincées, jouait anxieusement avec les doigts d'Hermione. Elle était très blanche et si calme qu'elle en était presque effrayante. Neville ne cessait d'ailleurs de lui demander si elle allait bien et de lui proposer du café. Dean fixait le vide, la mine renfrogné, absorbé tout entier par ses réflexions. Il n'avait même pas répondu à l'appel de Lisa Turpin, sa petite copine, depuis la table de Serdaigle, pas plus qu'il n'avait prêté la moindre attention aux plats du petit-déjeuner apparus juste devant lui. D'ailleurs, personne n'était d'humeur à manger et les toasts comme les œufs brouillés refroidissaient lentement dans leurs assiettes de métal.

Quant à Seamus, il était l'informateur du groupe, lisant tous les journaux qui lui tombaient sous la main. Chaque fois, le même constat en ressortait : aucun ne donnait d'exemples précis à ce que le vacillement avait changé dans la magie.

« C'est peut-être classé top secret », hasarda Ginny, les paupières mi-closes.

Elle s'était lovée contre le torse de Marcus, les jambes repliées sur le banc, semblable à un grand chat roux.

« Il semblerait que ça ait…endommagé au moins l'exception de la nourriture », répondit lentement Harry, prononçant ses premiers mots.

Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés réunis ici, dans cette salle comme dans une gigantesque salle d'attente avant la fin du monde. Les journaux ne mentionnaient pas sa présence au Ministère et il était tiraillé entre le devoir de divulguer ses informations ou de, pour une fois, parvenir à rester en dehors du battage médiatique. Néanmoins, personne ne lui demanda comment il savait une telle chose.

« La nourriture, vraiment, répéta Alex Armstrong, de l'équipe de Quidditch. Donc… Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit McGonagall au sujet des lois élémentaires de Gamp sur la Métamorphose…On peut faire apparaître de la nourriture de nulle part ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« C'est exactement ça, dit Ron. Apparemment… _Quelqu'un_ serait parvenu à créer des cookies à l'aide de rien. Mais…c'est compliqué, ajouta-t-il. On ne sait pas vraiment ce que fait le vacillement. Le but était de faire vaciller les…les cinq exceptions… Après, ce que ça a donné…

— Oui, c'est sûr, marmonna Alex. En tous cas, pardonnez-moi si ce que je vous dis vous choque, mais…je veux dire, je sais que d'un point de vue moral, éthique et tout ce qu'on voudra, ce n'est pas terrible que Willow ait fait ça, et sans nous prévenir mais… Est-ce que, si c'est vraiment le cas, si ça a vraiment marché, c'est vraiment regrettable ? »

Il énonça les derniers mots dans un souffle inquiet et se mit à scruter ses amis d'un air méfiant. Il paraissait craindre qu'on le traite de monstre. Néanmoins, tous se contentèrent de le fixer sans rien dire. Il réussit à insister, d'une voix un peu plus ferme :

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire…, non ? »

Il y eut un long silence puis Harry acquiesça lentement :

« C'est l'une des raisons principales grâce aux quelles Willow était persuadé que son projet serait acclamé par la majorité de la population. Il voulait un monde sans morts, sans pauvres, sans affamés, rempli d'amour… Qui ne souhaite pas vivre dans un monde pareil ?

— C'est tout naturel d'être tenté, dit Hermione, mais le faire réellement… Il y avait des risques importants…Ils sont encore présents maintenant. Faire vaciller ainsi les lois de la physique, c'est…grave. »

Elle secoua la tête, visiblement déçue de ne pas trouver de meilleurs mots. Mais chacun comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ils le sentaient, douloureusement, au fond d'eux-mêmes : le monde heureux proposé par Willow, ils le désiraient, depuis la fin de la guerre. Et c'était là tout le dilemme, faire face à ce possible « désordre magique » (pour citer un journaliste du _Magic Times_), sans parvenir à s'empêcher réellement de ne pas espérer du positif du vacillement.

« Le vacillement repose sur des idées splendides, justement trop belles et utopiques pour être mises en application. Leur beauté ne les rend que plus dangereuses », avait déclaré Seamus après avoir reposé le journal.

Il s'était retourné vers Dean de manière imperceptible, juste assez pour qu'Harry le remarque et songe, pour sa part, à Drago.

Drago… Harry se remit à penser à lui. Il se frotta le visage des deux mains. Il aurait voulu pouvoir effacer son visage de sa mémoire avec ses paumes, comme un dessin d'un coup de gomme. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'aimer ce n'était pas plus celui de ne plus l'aimer. Il le regarda de l'autre côté de la salle, coincé entre Zabini et Daphné Greengrass. A voir comme cette dernière se détournait d'eux et faisait de grands gestes, il était probable qu'elle soit justement en train d'apprendre comment Drago et Zabini avaient réagi face à l'approche de la fin du monde.

Tant pis pour eux, songea Harry.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. La fatigue se glissait doucement à travers ses membres endoloris par la course au Département des Mystères, le transplanage jusqu'à Poudlard… Il aurait aimé demeurer plus longtemps au Ministère, savoir si sa présence avait permis la connaissance du problème ou si le C.M.U serait parvenu à intervenir avant les premiers mots de Willow… Ce fait n'avait plus aucune importance à présent mais, aux yeux d'Harry, ça comptait encore.

Il aurait voulu savoir si c'était lui qui avait saisi le monde dans ce piège et, de la même façon, il préférait l'ignorer.

Il s'avachit sur son coin de la table. Son cœur tanguait, un peu comme s'il avait le mal de mer, et son esprit faisait de même, entre l'avenir incertain et le visage froid de Drago…

* * *

L'attente s'éternisa.

Les discussions s'éteignirent finalement, par manque d'informations nouvelles, et le silence, étouffant, reprit ses droits sur la Grande Salle. D'heure en heure, les nuages s'épaississaient, s'assombrissaient l'atmosphère même s'alourdissait étrangement, alors que la température était en chute libre. La plupart des élèves grelottaient, n'ayant pas pris le temps d'enfiler quoi que ce soit par-dessus leur pyjama.

Harry se massa la gorge, comme si ce geste pouvait faire descendre l'amas nerveux qui l'obstruait. Sans succès. Il se sentait oppressé sous le firmament pesant, écrasé entre les masses noires couvrant le plafond magique et celles qu'il discernait, par les vitraux, dans le véritable ciel.

« J'ai besoin de sortir », dit-il tout d'un coup.

C'était l'exacte vérité. Ici, il suffoquait. Il serait incapable de supporter plus longtemps ce poids qui lui broyait les épaules.

« Il risque de pleuvoir bientôt », fit remarquer Hermione d'une voix douce.

Enveloppée dans les bras de Ron, elle semblait réfléchir encore, tournant et retournant la situation dans sa tête. Ron hocha la tête, ramolli par la lourdeur du temps.

« Tu n'as pas pris de cape et ils ont dit de limiter l'usage de la magie. Tu ne vas pas remonter tous les étages… D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on te laissera monter ou sortir. »

C'était tout aussi exact mais Harry balaya l'argument en se levant. Il avait les jambes gourdes et il manqua de tomber. Il se rattrapa maladroitement à la table.

« Je n'irai pas loin alors, dit-il.

— Prends ça au moins », intervint Ginny.

Se dégageant de l'étreinte de Marcus, elle se délesta de son sweat-shirt extra large et le lui passa au-dessus de la table. En dessous, elle ne portait qu'un simple T-shirt à manches trois quart.

« Tu vas attraper froid, protesta Harry.

— Et toi alors ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

Harry retint un soupir et attrapa le pull. Ginny n'était pas le genre à porter des vêtements à fleurs cependant il décida d'attendre d'être dans le hall pour l'enfiler, afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise.

« Merci beaucoup », lâcha-t-il d'un ton résigné.

Il enjamba le banc, laissant pendre le sweat sur son bras, et prit la direction de la porte. Un instant, il craignit qu'un professeur ne le renvoie à sa place mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il était au milieu du hall et respirait déjà beaucoup plus librement.

Il inspira profondément, déglutit et fit quelques pas en largeur. Il appuya ses mains sur la pierre givrée de la balustrade de l'escalier. Elle était un peu humide et il commença par essuyer la moiteur de ses paumes sur son pantalon. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il reposa ses doigts sur les morceaux de pierre, ceux-ci présentaient la même humidité incompréhensible. On aurait dit que l'escalier transpirait.

« Tout va bien ? »

Harry se retrouva vivement. Drago, les mains glissées dans ses poches, s'avançait vers lui. Ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient un air grave et, néanmoins, assuré. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de panique dans son attitude. Il semblait prendre la situation avec beaucoup plus de calme.

« Si on fait exception de ta présence, oui, marmonna Harry.

— Je pourrais savoir ce que j'ai fait de _si _terrible pour que tu sois aussi… désagréable ?

— Rien de plus que d'être absolument fidèle à toi-même », répondit Harry.

Tandis qu'il quittait la salle, il n'avait pas songé une seconde que Drago puisse en profiter pour le rejoindre. S'il l'avait su, sans doute qu'il aurait réfléchi plus longtemps avant de partir. La présence de Drago le mettait mal à l'aise.

« C'est à cause de… Blaise ? » essaya Drago.

Il paraissait avoir du mal à le croire et Harry se sentit un peu plus irrité encore.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à cause de quelque chose de particulier, répliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé. C'est juste…toi, et moi, et cette putain de…situation. Quand la magie est sur le point de changer, de façon à ce que les morts risquent d'être de retour, que l'information soit modifiable et que le sentiment d'amour puisse être recréé, je préfère ne pas perdre mon temps avec quelqu'un qui est persuadé, et tente de me persuader, que c'est infaisable. »

Il laissa retomber sa main de la rambarde sur sa jambe et s'éloigna de l'escalier. Drago grimaça puis pinça les lèvres.

« D'accord, dit-il simplement. Il me semblait bien avoir lu dans un magazine que tu étais têtu et que tu étais du genre à aller jusqu'au bout, même dans l'erreur.

— Ce n'est pas… »

Harry songea à ce que lui avait dit Ron et se rattrapa à temps.

« Ce n'est pas _forcément _infaisable. Moi, je pense que ça pourrait arriver et je préfère essayer d'affronter le problème en face, pas en fermant les yeux et répétant que c'est impossible. Oui, ça semble impossible, mais avec ce que je sais du monde, je peux me dire « mais si c'était possible… ». Et je préfère me le dire, surtout maintenant que tu es parvenu à faire apparaître de la nourriture de nulle part.

— La nourriture est une chose les morts en sont une autre », rétorqua Drago d'une voix froide.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Et toi, tu n'es pas obtus et entêté peut-être ?

— Ce n'est pas comparable, répliqua Drago. Comment veux-tu faire revenir les morts ? Comment veux-tu créer l'amour alors que ce n'est qu'une idée humaine ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

— Tu te répètes. Tu répètes toujours la même chose. Et c'est tout à fait comparable. Tu refuses d'accepter l'idée même que je puisse avoir raison. »

Harry étouffait de nouveau et il était de plus en plus pressé de sortir. Il commença à enfiler le sweat de Ginny. Il sentait bon, une odeur délicate, fraîche comme elle.

« C'est dommage que tes problèmes de croyance viennent tout gâcher, lâcha Drago alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à rejoindre la porte. On s'amusait bien tous les deux.

— Personnellement, je ne me suis pas tant amusé, fit remarquer Harry avec aigreur. Mais peu importe. »

Il enfouit ses poings crispés dans les poches. Le visage de Drago s'assombrit mais Harry sortit dans le parc avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un seul mot.

Il était huit heures du matin, la nuit n'avait jamais été si sombre, et Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver dans les jours qui allaient suivre.

* * *

Le jour pointait tout juste lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Mais si la cour était encore bercée par les bras de l'aurore, Mrs Weasley les attendait déjà sur le perron, toute prête, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière d'un noir de nuit.

« Mes chéris ! » s'exclama-t-elle en dévalant la volée de marches jusqu'à eux.

Elle étreignit Harry si fort qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait périr dans son giron.

« Oh mon Harry ! Oh Ron ! Ginny ! Hermione, viens là que je t'embrasse aussi ! »

Elle les serra tous ensemble contre elle puis les enlaça individuellement, chacun à leur tour, leur pressant les joues de baisers humides, enfouissant ses traits vieillis par l'anxiété dans leurs cheveux.

« J'ai déjà préparé la chambre pour tes parents, ma belle, dit-elle tandis que ses doigts effleuraient les contours du visage d'Hermione. Je sais qu'ils n'arrivent que demain mais je voulais n'avoir rien à faire le temps que vous serez là…

— Il ne fallait pas vous préoccuper de nous, Molly, protesta Hermione, nous pourrions dormir à l'hôtel…

— Il n'y a qu'un hôtel dans le coin, c'est celui de la vieille Blidot et tout le monde sait qu'elle accueille plus de cafards que de clients… Non, la famille couche ici, répliqua Mrs Weasley d'un ton beaucoup plus ferme. Je ne veux être séparé d'aucun d'entre vous. »

Elle les invita à la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison, jusque dans la cuisine.

Les premières coulées d'un jour obscur se répandaient par la fenêtre, remplissant la pièce d'une lueur aux allures divines. Une bouilloire d'eau chaude était posée sur le plan de travail. Seul le tac-tac sourd de l'horloge magique troublait le silence. Huit des neuf aiguilles, portant chacune le nom d'un des Weasley, étaient pointées à l'emplacement du chiffre deux et indiquaient « en attente ». La neuvième, celle de Fred, s'était décroché du cadran en mai dernier. Depuis, elle était bloquée contre la paroi de verre, au-dessus de « en danger de mort ». Mr Weasley avait essayé de la dégager de là, sans succès.

« Il a fallu que je menace un peu Charlie pour qu'il rentre, reprenait Mrs Weasley. Il s'était porté volontaire pour surveiller les dragons… N'importe quoi… Enfin, même lui est rentré à présent.

— Rentré ? répéta Harry, surpris. Mais…il ne vivait pas déjà au Terrier depuis...

— Il avait justement choisi la semaine dernière pour retourner en Roumanie, répondit tristement Mrs Weasley en se tordant les mains. Il y pensait depuis un moment…depuis le rétablissement de George…Il serait revenu très vite mais sans doute pas si vite… »

Sa voix se brisa soudain.

« Oh mes pauvres enfants ! sanglota-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que nous allons devenir ? »

Elle baissa la tête et se mit à hoqueter, tremblante. Ron s'empressa de la rattraper dans ses bras. D'un haussement du sourcil, il fit signe à Hermione de remplir les tasses avec la bouilloire, avant de se retourner vers sa mère. Il essaya de lui faire relever le menton, lui dégageant difficilement le visage.

« Maman, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, tout va très bien se passer, chuchota-t-il. J'en suis convaincu. La communauté internationale a pris les choses en main… »

Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos. Il ne paraissait pas du tout convaincu et Harry avait un nœud aux cordes vocales. Il était incapable de dire un mot, ni même de faire un geste vers Mrs Weasley. Il ne put qu'attraper la main de Ginny qui demeurait près de lui, faible et désemparée.

« Oh, la communauté internationale, répéta Mrs Weasley, eux… »

Elle eut un frisson et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son fils pour se laisser lourdement tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

« Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne soient pas bien mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient pas assez rapides… »

Elle renifla, hoqueta encore une fois.

« Oh, tu sais, Ron, je n'ose plus me servir de la magie ! s'exclama-t-elle brusquement. J'ai trop peur qu'il se passe quelque chose d'effroyable si je le fais ! Ils ont dit qu'on pouvait un peu, pourtant, pour de petites choses mais… Tu imagines, Ron ! J'utilise ma baguette tous les jours depuis presque quarante ans et depuis hier matin… »

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, secouant lentement la tête. Hermione déposa une tasse devant elle, sur la table.

« Voilà un peu de thé, Molly. Il faut vous reprendre, ne pas se laisser abattre, c'est le plus important.

— Tu es adorable, Hermione », renifla Mrs Weasley.

Ginny bougea enfin et lui apporta un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, lui passa un bras autour des épaules, tandis qu'elle buvait de longues gorgées de thé, les mains crispées autour de sa tasse. Si l'inscription était à demi effacée par des lavages successifs, on pouvait encore y lire les mots « La plus magique des Mamans ». Harry sourit malgré lui, les poignets enroulés dans les manches de son sweat-shirt.

Une journée seulement s'était écoulée depuis le vacillement et, pourtant, il lui semblait que cette situation d'instance durait depuis des années. Ils avaient passé la veille à attendre des nouvelles dans la Grande Salle mais les journaux n'avaient fait que rabâcher les mêmes informations : arrestation et interrogatoire de l'ancien Ministre, la faille qui continuait de s'élargir, les cris de panique qui retentissaient à travers le monde… Une vague de suicides avait déjà commencé. L'incertitude tenaillait le monde tout entier comme une énorme pince de métal.

McGonagall avait annoncé le soir même sa volonté de fermer l'école, du moins pour quelques jours. Tous les élèves avaient été invités à prendre le Poudlard Express, les transplanages étant suspendus par mesure de sécurité. Harry, Hermione et les Weasley avaient ainsi gagné la gare après le dîner, poursuivis par les épais nuages qui meublaient le ciel. Le temps s'alourdissait d'heure en heure.

Durant le trajet, en se rendant aux toilettes, Harry avait aperçu Drago. Il était seul dans un compartiment tandis que tous les autres étaient bondés. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner pourquoi. Daphné avait dû quitter Zabini et ce dernier n'en était sans doute pas ravi. Harry comprenait mal comment deux personnes, qui, selon Drago, ne s'aimaient pas, pouvaient se déchirer autour d'une infidélité mais, après tout, ça ne le concernait pas.

Il savait pertinemment que Drago rentrait dans un endroit où il serait plus seul encore que dans son compartiment vide et il avait éprouvé une sorte de malaise à passer devant lui. Il avait ressenti l'envie brusque d'aller lui parler, de tenter une réconciliation… Ils pourraient peut-être oublier le vacillement, discuter de d'autres choses comme ils savaient le faire auparavant… Cependant, à cette idée, Harry avait senti le goût aigre de la rancœur remonter jusque dans sa bouche. Un ami avec qui on ne peut pas parler de tout, ce n'est pas un véritable ami. Ils ne pourraient pas esquiver les sujets sérieux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Drago faisait absolument tout ce qu'il fallait pour se retrouver seul. Si ça lui déplaisait, il ne pouvait s'en plaindre qu'à lui-même.

Harry était retourné auprès de ses amis sans s'arrêter vraiment. Drago et lui n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Il fallait qu'il garde cette ligne de conduite en tête.

« Bill, Fleur et Arthur sont partis faire des courses, dit enfin Mrs Weasley en reposant sa tasse. Percy était chargé de diffuser un communiqué de presse du Ministère, j'ai tenu à ce que Charlie l'accompagne. Personne ne devrait être seul en des moments comme ceux-ci. J'imagine qu'ils seront bientôt de retour… »

Elle consulta sa montre d'un mouvement inquiet.

« Mais George est ici. Il rentre souvent et avec tous ces événements, les patients les plus stables ont été ramenés chez eux… Oh, vous devriez monter le voir… C'est atroce… Il commençait tout juste à reprendre goût à la vie et voilà que… tout va changer…»

Elle acheva sa phrase dans un sanglot et Ginny s'empressa de se lover contre elle.

« Maman… Je suis certaine que ça va aller. Ils vont trouver une solution. Le monde ne changera pas…pas plus. Bientôt, on pourra réutiliser la magie sans plus aucune crainte, j'en suis sûre. »

Mrs Weasley secoua la tête, s'efforça de reprendre contenance.

« Oui… Bien sûr », acquiesça-t-elle.

Mais il était évident qu'elle n'en était pas tellement convaincue. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée de ce que les experts étaient en mesure de faire. Dans les journaux, les suppositions apocalyptiques allaient bon train. Tout pouvait arriver : une explosion de la faille suite à une mauvaise manipulation, un changement définitif des propriétés des lois magiques qui rendraient le monde dangereux et ouvert aux créatures des ténèbres…

Par contre, on parlait peu des miracles.

Un peu plus tard, suivant le conseil de Mrs Weasley, ils quittèrent la cuisine pour rejoindre George. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils montaient l'escalier de bois, les marches craquant sous leurs pieds, une odeur de brûlé de plus en plus forte leur parvenait. Elle atteignit son paroxysme quand ils arrivèrent devant l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux.

Les doigts repliés, Ron cogna au battant.

« George, on peut entrer ? »

Ils attendirent un instant puis, alors que Ron s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste, George ouvrit la porte.

Sans sa tenue d'hôpital, il paraissait moins maigre, en meilleure santé. Cependant, Harry réalisa en le suivant dans la chambre que ce n'était qu'une illusion : il avait le regard cerné, les traits tirés, le teint cireux.

Harry ressentit immédiatement une impression d'étroitesse. Ce n'était toutefois pas lié à la taille de la pièce mais à son encombrement. Harry avait rarement vu une chambre aussi chargée : elle était tout à fait amène de concurrencer celle de Dudley lorsqu'il était encore un enfant pourri gâté. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas exactement le même type de jouets.

Il y avait quelques livres de sortilèges épars au sol et, surtout, des piles de boîtes en carton renfermant quasiment toute la gamme des produits Weasley. Des bocaux d'ingrédients divers et variés occupaient toutes les étagères. Il n'y restait plus de place pour les habits qui, par conséquent, s'empilaient un peu partout, aussi bien dans le lit que sur la chaise. Enfin, trônait, sur un réchaud lui-même posé sur le bureau, un petit chaudron en étain. C'était de là que provenait l'odeur de brûlé. Une vapeur grisâtre s'en échappait également.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny en embrassant son frère.

— Oh, ça… Euh, rien », répondit George.

Il semblait un peu nerveux et, pendant qu'il les étreignait les uns après les autres, il ne cessa de s'ébouriffer les cheveux. Il consulta ensuite sa montre d'un geste raide.

« D'ailleurs, il faut que… »

Il traversa la pièce d'un pas ample pour regagner son bureau. A l'aide d'une spatule en bois, il touilla sa mixture avant de jeter une pincée d'herbes fuchsias dans le chaudron. La vapeur s'éclaircit alors, jusqu'à devenir presque blanche. Il se remit à tourner la potion.

« C'est…une nouvelle invention, reprit-il. Un peu bizarre et précis… Très précis, très bizarre », compléta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire et il se passa la main droite dans les cheveux, puis la gauche, puis de nouveau la droite, sans y réfléchir. Il ne lâchait pas les volutes blanchâtres du regard.

« Sans doute, oui… Mais des innovations, en ce moment, tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés. Je veux dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, c'est merveilleux, bien sûr, mais…

— On est censés limiter l'usage de la magie, c'est l'ordre du gouvernement provisoire, fit doucement remarquer Hermione. Ils ont peur que ça créé des interférences avec la faille.

— Ah, euh, oui… Oui, je suis au courant », acquiesça George d'un air embêté.

Il reposa la spatule sur la table et se retourna vers eux. Une sorte de grimace lui déforma la moitié du visage tandis que l'autre demeurait immobile. Harry sentit ses poils se hérisser ses bras et ses jambes, sous son pantalon. Il éprouvait une impression étrange, assez désagréable. Il n'était pas très à son aise depuis son arrivée au Terrier, notamment lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face aux larmes de Mrs Weasley, et George continuait d'augmenter son sentiment d'embarras.

« Mais c'est…hum…important. »

George voulut se passer une nouvelle fois une main dans les cheveux cependant Ginny s'avança pour retenir son poignet. Elle paraissait brusquement plus soucieuse encore.

« George, tu es certain que tout va bien ?

— Oui… Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Sans la brusquer, il dégagea son poignet de son emprise et fit glisser ses doigts le long du bras de sa sœur.

« Je suis content de vous revoir, tous… Enfin, naturellement, j'aurais préféré… »

Il eut de nouveau son drôle de rictus, où seule la moitié du visage s'animait, et Harry frissonna. Il sentit Hermione faire de même, à côté de lui, et, étonnamment, il s'en trouva rassuré. Il croisa ses bras contre son torse, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« J'aurais préféré que les circonstances soient un peu moins… dramatiques », acheva George dans une expiration.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et Harry opina du menton, gêné.

« Bien sûr.

— Nous aussi, acquiesça gravement Ron. Mais, surtout, il ne faut pas perdre espoir pour autant. Ce n'est pas fini. Il faut attendre et espérer. C'est ce que nous avons dit à Maman.

— Je le lui ai dit aussi, répondit George, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait vraiment écouté. Elle pense que ça me déprime et que j'ai dit ça seulement pour la rassurer. »

Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et secoua la tête.

« Le vacillement ne me déprime pas… Enfin, c'est effrayant… Mais c'est aussi excitant. J'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il va nous arriver et j'espère que…quoi qu'il se passe, ça se passera bien. »

Il sourit, de son visage tout entier cette fois, même des yeux, et Harry s'efforça de le lui rendre. Cependant, il n'y parvint réellement : c'était comme si quelqu'un lui tirait les commissures des lèvres vers le bas. Il y avait quelque chose dans les paroles de George qui n'avait rien pour le rassurer.

* * *

**LE MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE COMMUNIQUE ENFIN A PROPOS DE LA FAILLE**

_- édition du vendredi 14 mars 1999 du Magic Times -_

Ce matin, à huit heures tapantes, des journalistes du monde entier étaient réunis au siège du Ministère de la Magie, à Londres, pour entendre un premier communiqué technique officiel. En effet, les derniers discours du Ministère se contentaient d'énoncer des mesures de sécurité (voir le numéro spécial du mardi 11 mars) et d'informer la population magique d'une partie du danger. Nous avons aujourd'hui reçu de plus amples explications de la part des « _Experts_ », comme les surnomme la population civile.

Ils étaient trois aujourd'hui pour nous présenter les dernières nouvelles concernant la faille créé par l'ex-Ministre Willow qui a pour vocation, nul ne l'ignore plus aujourd'hui, de modifier les propriétés de la magie et de contourner les exceptions aux lois de Gamp sur la Métamorphose Elémentaire. Ainsi étaient présents le Docteur Pond, du centre de recherche de Cardiff, spécialisé dans les propriétés qui régissent les champs magiques, le professeur Noriko Nakagawa, enseignante à l'université _Métamorphe _de Tokyo et, enfin, le représentant londonien du Central Magical Unit des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, le jeune mais pas moins éminent Capitaine John Shanerks.

Si ces noms imposent le respect, les informations divulguées ce matin auraient amplement suffi à réduire au silence n'importe quelle assemblée. En effet, l'étude de la faille a été approfondie et a permis de découvrir que quatre autres « tremblements de terre », appelés « vacillements intermédiaires » par le Docteur Pond, risquent de se produire. Il semblerait effectivement que les différentes exceptions aux lois de Gamp soient éliminées l'une après l'autre.

« Les études effectuées sous les ordres de Mr Willow montrent qu'après ces cinq étapes, une sorte de point d'équilibre sera trouvé. Pour faire simple, le vacillement sera achevé. Nous nous situerons alors dans un monde où les exceptions de la nourriture, de l'argent, de l'information, de l'amour et de la mort ne seront plus. Dans quelles mesures, cela, les rapports ne le précisent pas », a expliqué le Docteur Pond.

Le professeur Nakagawa est alors immédiatement intervenue pour apporter un grand nombre de précisions : « Nous pouvons émettre l'hypothèse que les vacillements intermédiaires se déroulent dans un ordre croissant : la faille va en s'épaississant, en s'approfondissant, et émet des radiations magiques de plus en plus fortes. »

Cet ordre croissant des cinq étapes nous a donc été expliqué en détail par le professeur. La première étape est, de cette façon, la plus simple à concevoir, du moins en esprit : créer de la nourriture. La seconde devrait donc être l'argent, plus compliqué à cause de la fluctuation des cours. Si la première semble, pour l'instant du moins, ne pas causer de véritables problèmes, celle-ci risque de bouleverser l'ordre économique et financier du monde magique.

La troisième demande des efforts d'imagination plus importants puisque, d'après les calculs du professeur, il s'agirait de l'information. Sur une notion aussi vague, les données sont rares, et elle est donc la plus proche source d'inquiétude. L'objectif des experts est, par conséquent, d'interrompre la croissance de la faille avant que nous parvenions à cette étape. Cette modification risquerait de nous faire vaciller dans un monde à la réalité mouvante, instable, où le passé fluctue en permanence et l'avenir est plus flou que jamais.

Enfin, les deux dernières étapes seraient l'amour et la mort. En ce qui concerne l'amour, on peut imaginer qu'il sera question de pouvoir recréer véritablement ce sentiment (contrairement aux philtres d'amour qui, rappelons-le, créé surtout un sentiment de dépendance vis-à-vis d'une autre personne). Il est évident que cette modification entrainera un besoin d'énergie énorme. La faille risque de pomper la majorité de l'énergie de la Terre, de l'absorber, comme un gigantesque trou noir, et il est probable que l'ensemble de la population, que la planète elle-même soit absorbée par la faille. Les experts craignent qu'à ce moment, la Terre implose de l'intérieur.

Si ce n'était pas le cas, il resterait alors l'ultime étape : l'exception de la mort. Ici, toutes les possibilités sont ouvertes sur ce que Willow espérait de ce changement. Va-t-on pouvoir faire revenir les morts et ainsi résoudre l'une des plus grandes questions de l'Humanité ? Va-t-on, au contraire, pouvoir créer une arme de destruction massive de la vie ? Ou nous rendre immortels ? Sans doute étaient ces deux dernières idées qui intéressaient le plus Voldemort, d'où une crainte amplifiée de la part des experts que ce soit ce qui nous attende.

Ces deux discours ont permis ainsi d'éclairer notre lanterne quant aux conséquences véritables du vacillement, même si beaucoup de points d'ombre demeurent, autant pour nous que pour les experts. Le Capitaine Shanerks a ensuite conclu sur la nécessité de limiter l'usage de la magie pour ne pas alimenter la puissance de la faille. D'après les calculs de la toute nouvelle organisation mondiale, la F.A.L.R (Force Against London's Rift), à laquelle il préside, la prochaine étape du vacillement aura lieu dans la prochaine nuit de lundi à mardi, soit exactement une semaine après la première. L'idéal serait, selon les experts, de trouver la solution à la crise avant cette étape.

« Nous avons à présent suffisamment d'informations sur le fonctionnement de la faille pour nous concentrer désormais sur la façon de remédier au problème. Il faut garder espoir. Nous espérons en tous cas pouvoir arrêter le processus avant d'arriver à la troisième étape », a déclaré le capitaine pour conclure la conférence.

Quant au retour en arrière, s'il en a été question lors des interviews, les experts se montrent plutôt réservés à ce sujet et ont plaidé, à nouveau, le respect des nouvelles règles de sécurité concernant l'usage de la magie jusqu'à […]

Ginny interrompit brusquement sa lecture et laissa le magazine retomber sur la table.

« Ensuite, ce n'est plus que du blabla, dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Et, à part le Capitaine Shanerks, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'agréable dans cet article… »

Ron se redressa sur sa chaise, les sourcils froncés.

« Le Capitaine Shanerks ? En quoi est-il agréable ? Il n'annonce pas de meilleures nouvelles que les autres !

— Regarde la photo, répondit Ginny avec malice. Le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'il est…très séduisant. »

Ron la considéra comme si elle était folle.

« Tu crois franchement que c'est le moment de faire un palmarès des beaux mecs qui bossent sur la faille ? On s'en branle complètement de ce Capitaine Shanerks !

— C'est le moment de ne rien faire du tout, répliqua Ginny, et pourtant, si la Terre n'a pas encore explosé, on fera mieux d'en profiter, plutôt que de rester là à attendre Merlin sait quoi !

— Tu es malade ? demanda Ron d'un ton brusque. En profiter ? On dirait que pour toi, tout est déjà perdu !

— Je n'en sais rien, jeta-t-elle, tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est insupportable d'être assis là… Dans l'attente… Sans rien faire. Sans rien _pouvoir _faire ! »

Elle se renversa sur sa chaise et passa ses mains sur son visage.

Harry garda le silence. Il éprouvait lui aussi une sensation de creux, la même que les autres. Aucun d'entre eux ne supportait bien le fait de rester là, coincés au Terrier, à attendre, et ça se ressentait dans leur humeur. Depuis deux jours, ils ne faisaient que de se disputer, et l'orage n'éclatait toujours pas, alourdissant encore l'atmosphère.

Aussi Harry comprenait-il parfaitement ce que voulait dire Ginny. Ils attendaient, peut-être en vain, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Drago. « _Je mourrai en jouissant_ ». Si l'idée même de la mise en application lui donnait toujours autant envie de rouer l'objet le plus proche de coups, il saisissait le concept. Personne ne voudrait passer ses derniers instants à attendre et pourtant, c'était peut-être exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer dans le monde entier.

Il frissonna à cette idée. Il n'avait sans doute jamais eu aussi peur de mourir. Sans doute parce que cette mort, dans une implosion de la Terre ou n'importe quoi ayant un lien avec la faille, serait inutile. Mourir pour sauver ses amis, ça avait sens. Mourir pour tuer le dernier Horcruxe, ça avait un sens aussi. Mais être réduit en poussière à cause d'une volonté démesurée de changer le monde avait, à ses yeux, quelque chose d'effroyablement pathétique.

Pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, il retourna le magazine vers lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photographie qui accompagnait l'article. On y voyait les trois experts cités dans l'article montés sur une estrade. Il reconnut très rapidement le capitaine Shanerks : c'était l'homme qui accompagnait Kenledge lorsqu'elle était venue les libérer, Drago et lui, de la cellule. Il était effectivement plutôt séduisant mais ce n'était sûrement pas ce qui allait permettre de refermer la faille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »

Hermione redescendait l'escalier avec un plateau : Mrs Weasley l'avait envoyée apporter un sandwich et du thé à George. Il n'était descendu prendre le dîner avec eux que le mercredi soir, jour de leur arrivée, puis était resté dans sa chambre depuis. Ses frères et sœurs, pas plus que ses parents, n'avaient su véritablement expliquer ce comportement, George s'étant contenté de dire qu'il avait « des choses à faire ». Harry espérait, sans trop y croire cependant, qu'il n'allait pas tenter trop de nouvelles expériences magiques.

Cette simple idée lui tordait l'estomac et il savait que ça inquiétait beaucoup les autres également. George s'ajoutait aux tonnes de soucis qui l'ensevelissaient dès qu'il commençait à penser. L'attente, les dangers du vacillement, les disputes avec ses amis, Drago…

Il se souvint que dès l'arrivée de ses parents, Hermione leur avait expliqué la situation le plus simplement possible et, s'ils n'avaient pas paniqué, ils avaient paru anéantis.

« Votre guerre…On dirait qu'elle ne sera jamais fini », avait dit Mr Granger en serrant sa femme contre lui.

Harry avait fermé les yeux, le cœur lourd. La guerre contre Voldemort avait commencé depuis presque trente ans et, il avait beau être mort, son héritage n'en finissait pas de mettre le monde en danger.

Il secoua la tête et revint à la réalité juste à temps pour répondre :

« Un article qui, pour une fois, donne un peu de précisions sur le vacillement. Ils prévoient une nouvelle étape pour la semaine prochaine.

— Ils ne pourront pas l'empêcher ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche, posant son plateau sur la table, les sourcils froncés.

— Je n'y crois pas, dit Ron d'un air dégoûté. Ils viennent à peine de finir de comprendre le phénomène. Apparemment, ils ne pensent pas que la seconde étape soit beaucoup plus dangereuse que la première. Ils veulent surtout empêcher la troisième, celle sur l'information, de se produire.

— Oui, forcément… »

Hermione soupira mollement et s'appuya sur le dossier d'une chaise. De minute en minute, elle paraissait de plus en plus fatiguée, écrasée sous l'orage.

« Ginny, je viens de croiser ta mère. Elle voudrait que tu te charges du gâteau pour cette après-midi. Tu sais qu'Andromeda et Teddy viennent pour le thé. Quelqu'un devrait faire la vaisselle aussi pendant que je vais faire les courses pour le dîner.

— Faire les courses ? répéta Ron d'un ton narquois. Alors qu'il suffirait de faire apparaître de bons petits plats d'un coup de baguette magique ?

— Ce n'est pas du tout drôle, répliqua Hermione. Vraiment pas. Je ne plaisante pas là-dessus. Je vais demander à mes parents s'ils veulent m'accompagner. »

Elle sortit dans le vestibule pour gagner la cour, où son père travaillait sur la nouvelle voiture du Mr Weasley. Elle était en panne depuis quelques jours et Mr Granger, qui détestait rester inactif à se ronger les ongles, s'était proposé de jeter un coup d'œil.

« Je viens avec vous, maugréa Ron en se levant. Vous n'y allez pas seuls.

— Tu n'es _vraiment_ pas obligé, lança Hermione d'un ton amer en laçant ses baskets. Si le prochain vacillement est la semaine prochaine et qu'on n'utilise aucune magie, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit.

— Je le sais, répondit Ron brusquement, mais je viens quand même. »

Il attrapa un pull qui traînait sur une chaise et partit à la suite d'Hermione. En ouvrant la porte du Terrier, il s'écria :

« Harry, tu voudras bien faire la vaisselle ? Ou tu préfères venir ?

— Non, je reste… Pas de problème », soupira Harry.

Il espérait que prendre l'air seuls permettrait à Ron et Hermione de revenir de meilleure humeur.

* * *

« Je suis allée voir George tout à l'heure. Il ne va vraiment pas bien », dit Ginny, au bout d'un long moment de silence.

Elle s'arrêta de pétrir, les doigts encore tout enfoncés dans la grosse boule de pâte farineuse, et elle releva la tête. Quelques mèches éparses, échappées de son chignon, lui balayaient le visage. Harry éprouva l'envie brusque de les lui retirer mais il demeura immobile à l'évier.

« Je sais, répondit-il simplement. Personne ne va vraiment bien. C'est l'incertitude et cet orage qui ne semble pas prêt d'éclater un jour. »

Il désigna les lourds nuages du coude parce qu'il avait les mains plongées dans l'eau brûlante de la vaisselle.

« Enfin, lui, c'est particulier, non ? Tout de même, reprit Ginny d'une voix hésitante. Il ne semble pas véritablement inquiet…et il fait ses expériences, là… Je veux dire… Il ne cherche pas notre compagnie plus que ça. Alors que moi… Je voudrais pouvoir réunir tous les gens dans une même pièce et…rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que les nouvelles tombent.

— Oui, c'est vrai », admit Harry.

Il sortit ses mains du bac, elles étaient rouges comme des écrevisses, et les essuya sur le torchon. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, dos à la fenêtre, face à Ginny.

« Je souhaiterais ne pas avoir à dire ça mais… C'est peut-être normal. Tu sais ce qu'il espérait. Revoir Fred. Et si le vacillement…Enfin… Tu vois ? »

Il n'osait pas aller plus loin. C'était fou comme quelques mots pouvaient l'effrayer.

« Une sorte de rechute, oui », répondit Ginny.

Elle baissa la tête sur sa pâte et se remit à la pétrir.

« Cette idée ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi.

— Je sais. On ne se mariera jamais mais tu restes de ma famille », répondit-elle.

Elle aplatit la pâte sous ses paumes, pesant de tout son poids dessus. Harry n'y connaissait rien en cuisine cependant il se douta que ce n'était pas un geste d'une grande utilité. Surtout qu'ensuite, elle reforma une nouvelle boule.

« D'ailleurs… Il y a quelqu'un que tu aimerais avoir près de toi…Je veux dire pour attendre avec toi… En ce moment ? »

Harry songea immédiatement à Drago, à son visage sombre lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés dans le Hall. Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était seulement trois jours auparavant.

« Pas vraiment. On trouverait le moyen de se disputer à trois minutes de la fin du monde. Je préfère être avec Ron, Hermione…Toi. Ta famille. Les parents d'Hermione sont sympas aussi.

— Si la vie reprend un jour son cours normal, tu ne pourras pas être avec Ron et Hermione. Enfin, pas en permanence.

— Sauf si je les persuade pour un ménage à trois », plaisanta Harry.

Ginny rit doucement puis fit mine de se remettre à sa pâte.

« Je peux savoir qui est la personne avec qui tu te disputeras jusqu'à ta mort ?

— J'ai fait le nécessaire pour qu'on ne se dispute pas jusqu'à la mort, justement, fit remarquer douloureusement Harry. Ce ne serait pas une vie. »

Il ne faisait qu'énoncer ce qu'il savait être la vérité mais les mots s'enfonçaient comme des poignards dans son propre dos. Il aimait Drago et ça le faisait saigner de reconnaître que c'était sans doute l'une des pires erreurs de sa vie.

« Il y a des gens qui aiment ça. Je n'en connais pas mais je n'en doute pas. »

Harry secoua la tête, réussit à sourire.

« Ouais, sans doute. Il y a de l'amour pour tous les goûts. »

Le problème, songea-t-il, c'est quand il n'y a pas d'amour.

« Toi, tu voudrais voir qui ? Marcus ?

— Oh…Non. On n'est plus ensemble. C'est seulement un très bon ami. Peut-être que ça n'a jamais été vraiment plus que ça… un ami intime… Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, de toute façon. Je vais essayer de passer à autre chose. Aucun de vous deux. Quelqu'un de totalement… différent.

— C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Harry. Si jamais tu le trouves, tu m'en parleras ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Si tu me parles de ta méchante copine.

— Elle n'est pas vraiment méchante, lâcha Harry. Et puis surtout… »

Il bascula la tête en arrière et fixa le plafond.

« Ce n'est pas exactement une fille. Pas du tout même. »

Il attendit, n'osant pas la regarder. Il attendit moins d'une minute et toute l'éternité fut contenue dans cette minute.

« Alors heureusement qu'il ne m'a pas entendue, il risquerait d'être vexé. »

Harry se surprit à sourire de nouveau.

« Tu ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde. En plus, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vraiment été mon copain. Ce n'était trop son genre. »

Ginny releva la tête et posa ses mains enfarinées sur la table. Elle grimaça légèrement.

« J'imagine. Malefoy n'est pas du genre à avoir des amoureux. Plutôt des…partenaires sexuels, j'imagine.»

Harry manqua de lâcher le plan de travail sous le choc.

« Pardon ? Tu as dit qui ?

— Je ne sais rien, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. Juste un peu de bon sens. Tu ne t'es fait qu'un seul nouvel ami cette année. »

Harry sentit son visage s'enflammer jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Je n'étais pas seulement son partenaire sexuel, rectifia-t-il tout d'un coup, un peu bêtement. Je crois qu'on était un peu amis quand même.

— Et tu l'aimes ?

— Oui, répondit Harry sans y penser. Vraiment.

— C'est bien alors. Même si ça fait mal. C'est bien d'aimer quelqu'un. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Aimer Drago… C'est…

— Bizarre », imagina Ginny.

Harry haussa un sourcil et, abandonnant la vaisselle dans l'évier, il se rapprocha de Ginny. Il marcha comme un astronaute jusqu'à elle. Elle laissa tomber sa pâte.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas employé ce terme là… Mais on peut le dire si ça te plaît », dit-il.

Il se plaça tout près d'elle et fit glisser ses mèches de cheveux rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bien, murmura-t-elle. Tu trouveras quelqu'un pour t'aimer.

— Une fois, Drago m'a dit quelque chose du même genre… Il m'a dit que je méritais que mon histoire se termine bien.

— C'est gentil.

— Ma…copine…n'est pas toujours horrible », chuchota Harry.

Le reconnaître lui fit du bien, après des jours passés à ressasser tout ce qu'il détestait chez lui, mais il sentit également son cœur se serrer. Il s'aperçut que même si le vacillement était résolu, ça ne suffirait pas à effacer tous ces soucis. Il restait Drago il resterait toujours Drago.

« On verra bien ce qui arrivera », dit soudain Ginny.

Et c'était exactement ça. C'était idiot d'essayer d'imaginer l'avenir. La planète pourrait céder à la pression de la faille et exploser peut-être que les lois magiques resteraient éternellement ainsi, en instance, maintenues grâce aux efforts d'un groupe d'experts se relayant en permanence peut-être que le monde d'avant reviendrait. Mais tout ça, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir, pas plus qu'il n'était possible de prédire l'avenir de chacun. Il se passerait ce qu'il se passerait et on verrait bien.


End file.
